


Everybody Loves Kim Seokjin *requests closed*

by HoneycombJin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kpop idols - Freeform, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 168,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneycombJin/pseuds/HoneycombJin
Summary: BTS short stories but it's jin centric cuz mah boi Jin deserves more loveTotally platonic relationships no boyxboy, no smut, but probs a lot of angst cuz I'm a sick person who loves angst oops





	1. It's just for one day

Seokjin shooed his brother out the door as he held his niece in the other arm, muttering about how incredibly annoying he was being. "I know I know, your baby is a one year old and your anniversary just came up! go and enjoy your vacation together I'll take care of the kid hyung!" Seokjin said and before his brother could say anything else, he winked at him and said, "And make sure you bring back a nephew eh? Or another niece whichever would be okay!" His brother however glared at him and said, "It's just until 11 pm Seokjin-" Seokjin wiggled his eyebrows and said, "You never know what can happen hyung." Then, he slammed the door shut and stared at the little girl who was cooing at him. 

"Aigoo, our small Jiyeon is so big and cute now!" Seokjin said and tickled her stomach, earning a few giggles from the baby. "You know what, it's been a year and three months since you've arrived in this world but I'm hungry and you must be too so I'm making food," Seokjin muttered and placed her in her small chair as he began to cook. "Tell me Jiyeon, potatoes or.... celery!" Seokjin asked as he placed the two ingredients in front of her. Jiyeon squealed before picking up the potato. "Alright, so I'm making-" Seokjin began but was interrupted by a loud bang. 

He frowned and went to open the door, but when he did he immediately closed it shut. Jiyeon perked up at the loud house and her lip began to wobble as she muttered, "uncle?" Seokjin glanced at her and ran to pick her up and was about to shoot torwards the room but the door was slammed open. "HYUNG!!!!! TELL NAMJOON HYUNG HE WAS SUPPOSED TO APOLOGIZE TO ME AFTER BREAKING MY ICE CREAM CONE!!!!!" Jungkook's loud voice roamed through house and Seokjin inwardly cursed. "You know hyung, he's just being a brat I just tagged along so you'd make food honestly," Namjoon nonchantly said and sat down on the couch as he wiggled his eyebrows. "You disgust me," Seokjin grumbled and Namjoon snorted. 

"What's... that..?" Jungkook whispered as he pointed to the blinking one year old in his precious hyung's arms. Seokjin glared at him before saying, "It's a child, Jeon Jungkook and don't point it's rude!" Seokjin chastised before placing the girl back in her chair. "Why is she here?" Jungkook asked and Seokjin responded, "My brother and his wife are going on a vacation and they gave me Jiyeon to take care of." Jungkook frowned at the kid and stuck it's tongue out at her, to which she did back. Jungkook dramatically gasped and turned to Seokjin. "Hyung! Did you just see that?! She stuck her tongue at ME!" Jungkook exclaimed and draped himself on Seokjin's broad shoulders. 

"You giant baby, are you easily offended by a one year old? Besides, she did it because you did it first," Seokjin said and Jungkook scoffed, "I did no such thing!" Namjoon walked into the kitchen but just as soon as he was acknowledged, he was ushered out by both men. "Why can't I go in?!" Namjoon whined as he childishly stomped his foot down. "Because knowing you Kim Namjoon, you are most likely to wander around in MY cabinets and grab something, drop it, break it, and or create an explosion in MY kitchen!" Seokjin growled and Jungkook nodded in agreement. Namjoon huffed and sat down on the island stools and grumbled about how unfair everything was. 

"You Jungkook, go entertain Jiyeon, her toys are in the purple bag so just sit down and play with her please?" Seokjin asked when seeing Jiyeon squirming in her seat. Jungkook huffed and grabbed the girl and trudged to the living room where he plopped down and pulled the toys out. "Alright, listen kid, there could only be one baby for Seokjin hyung, and you need to leave," Jungkook said but sighed when seeing the girl not pay attention to him. "Hyung! what's her name again?!" Jungkook asked and when a "Jiyeon!" came in, Jungkook nodded and stared at the girl. 

"Alright Jiyeon, you may be a girl but I'm a boy which means I'm closer to hyung in gender and Seokjin hyung met me first!" Jungkook said but Jiyeon only smiled at him. "Silly!" she said and giggled as Jungkook guffawed at her. "Excuse you child!" he said and nudged her shoulder. "HYUNG!!" Jungkook turned then to see the other four boys walk in with paint on their faces. Namjoon walked in and laughed at how  _ridiculous_  Yoongi looked but just as he approached the shorter one, he was attacked and slammed down by the pale man. 

Jiyeon wobbled over and actually  _slapped_  Yoongi's head as she screamed, "NO!" Taehyung, completely entranced with the child, shoved the two men away with his foot and practically threw himself at the baby and begins to coo and squeal at how  _adorable_  the baby looks. Seokjin walks out with a grimace and yanks Jiyeon away from a whining man-child known as Kim Taehyung. "What are you doing here? I thought you all had classes?" Seokjin asked, smacking away Taehyung's grabby hands. "Well, they canceled last minute so we came here," Hoseok explained and helped Namjoon up from the floor. 

"Yeah and we were bored so came here!" Jimin said and Seokjin smiled, "Aw! that's sweet! But get out!" The other six in the room gasped out loud, their hands coming up to their hearts in 'pain.' "ITS THE BABY'S FAULT!"Jungkook accused and glared at Jiyeon, who waved cutely. "Uncle, he silly!" Jiyeon said and pointed at Jungkook who only squawked. "Yes, they're all silly baby! but ignore them, uncle made you potatoes and sausage!" Seokjin said and when he turned around, he found the six boys sitting down at the table. Seokjin could only roll his eyes and turn to get Jiyeon's chair. 

"How come you get to sit next to Seokjin hyung?!" Jimin said through gritted teeth at Jungkook, who smugly smirked. "Well Jimin-" "YAH! IM OLDER THAN YOU BRAT!" "- I got here first therefore I get this seat!And also cuz I always sit next to him," Jungkook declared but glared at Yoongi who was the other one next to Seokjin's chair. "I was here too brat oops!" Yoongi teased but went quiet once Seokjin arrived. "Alright you peasants, here's the food," Seokjin said and once they were served, he dragged Jiyeon's chair with the help of Taehyung to the table. 

"Um, kookie, could you please scoot further down so Jiyeon could sit next to me?" Seokjin asked and Jungkook choked on his potato. "B-But hyung.. I always sit next to you!" Jungkook said and Seokjin sheepishly smiled. "Yeah but, I can feed her better this way," Seokjin said and Jungkook had to be pulled by Hoseok to give up his place as Seokjin's fellow chair neighbor. "Why can't Yoongi hyung and I switch places?" Jungkook made another feeble attempt to spare his title of going down the drain but Yoongi shot him a glare that sent shivers down his spine. 

"Nevermind.." Jungkook pouted and continued to eat his food as he glared at Jiyeon in envy. "You do realize she's just a kid?" Jimin whispered next to him but Jungkook only huffed. "Jiyeon, aren't you an uncle's favorite?! I swear I could just keep you forever in my arms!" Seokjin squealed and actually  _kissed_ her forehead! Jimin sputtered out his drink at the image. Seokjin only did that to  _him._  Jimin watched with a slacked jaw as Seokjin kept peppering the giggling girl's face with kisses. Jungkook, noticing his hyung's gaping expression, only smirked and retorted, "You do realize she's just a kid?" To which Jimin smacked his head.

Seokjin paid no mind and only scolded Jimin for making a mess with the sauce (as Jimin poured it out of his plate when seeing Jiyeon  _smirk_  at him) and Jimin was close to tears after. The hyung line, aside from Seokjin, snickered at the two thirds of the maknae line and continued to eat. "Pfft, can't believe they're jealous of a baby," Namjoon whispered and the other two tried to hold in their laughter. After everyone finished eating and cleaning after, the two victims sat down as they sulked in front of Seokjin. "Why are you two so sad again?" Seokjin asked after making sure Jiyeon was safely in the crib ("Hyung you still have her old crib?Isn't she too old for it?" "Shut up Yoongi she's a baby,") for her nap. 

"Is she asleep yet hyung?" Hoseok asked to which Seokjin nodded. "YES! HYUNG LETS PLAY NOW OR WATCH A MOVIE!!" Hoseok screamed and ran towards his hyung to hug him but stopped when seeing Seokjin's death glare. "What..?" he asked timidly, not used to seeing the anger of his hyung. "Jung Hoseok! Jiyeon is sleeping! Don't be too loud!" Seokjin scowled and turned to go to his room. The others awkwardly looked at Hoseok, who was staring at the crib with an unreadable expression. "He.. told me.. to shut up.." he whispered. "He just told you to be less loud but okay-" Yoongi muttered but was interrupted with a hiccup. "He never tells me that.." Hoseok whimpered and joined the other two kids on the floor. 

Taehyung however only got closer and continued his squealing at the sleeping child. Yoongi and Namjoon stayed watching the tv, at low volume obviously, and kept teasing the ones on the floor. Then, Hoseok stood up to squint at the child. "It's her fault.. if she wasn't here then Seokjin hyung would've never been angry at me!" Hoseok muttered and huffed. But then, Seokjin walked down and smacked Hoseok's head. "You better not be bothering her," he muttered and Hoseok almost choked on his spit. Namjoon laughed as he stood up and said, "Hyung you should've seen Hoseok! He was sulking around with these losers and-"  ** _CRASH._** The whole room went quiet as they stared at the broken vase on the floor. 

"I forgot.. about that vase.." Namjoon whispered meekly and winced when Jiyeon began to whimper. Seokjin could only glare at him before turning around to pick Jiyeon up. Namjoon froze at the very  _scary_  image of Seokjin glaring at him. "Namjoon when will you stop breaking every single damn thing? You woke Jiyeon up!" Seokjin whined at the end with a pout, to which Namjoon guiltily hung his head down. "m'sorry.." he mumbled but Seokjin only shook his head and walked out to try and calm Jiyeon down. Yoongi scoffed at Namjoon who was now actually sulking besides Hoseok. 

"Does hyung not love me anymore?!" Namjoon wailed and the others wailed along with him. Yoongi only rolled his eyes. "Hey where's Tae?" he asked and only when Taehyung came running back with the girl in his arms did Yoongi know where he was. "Be careful Tae, you don't wanna drop her," Yoongi teased and when he stood up, Namjoon had managed to latch himself onto him making him trip and fall on Taehyung. As if time froze, they all watched as Taehyung fell back on his butt, his grip on the girl tightening as he embraced himself for the fall. Terror flooded Yoongi and he screamed, "NO!" 

Seokjin came running as soon as he heard Yoongi's scream and his eyes widened when seeing Taehyung fall back and ran for his niece. "Who was responsible for this?!" Seokjin  demanded after taking Jiyeon away from Taehyung. Namjoon, who had miraculously gotten away from the scene, pointed to Yoongi. Yoongi gaped at him and would've cussed him out but Seokjin surely would've beat him up for that. Seokjin groaned and shot yet another  _glare_  at the second eldest and said, "Yoongi! You're the most trusting from these kids! Yet you almost put my niece in danger?!" Yoongi struggled for words but one last disappointed look from his hyung made him want to cry. 

Seokjin only walked away while baby-talking to Jiyeon who actually  _rolled_  her eyes at them. Yoongi even crawled to the other four children and sulked with them. Taehyung stared at them before walking towards his hyung. "Hey hyung can I-" Taehyung began but Seokjin sighed and shook his head. "Taehyung please don't touch Jiyeon, I don't want anything else to happen to her my brother would kill me," Seokjin muttered and Taehyung legit felt his heart break. "Are you pushing me..  away?" Taehyung whimpered to which Seokjin chuckled. "No Tae, I just want her to be safe okay?" Seokjin said and ruffled Taehyung's hair before going back to his laptop. 

Taehyung still pouted and walked away to join the other five. "Hyung pushed me away.." Taehyung whined and laid his head on Yoongi's shoulder. "It's okay Tae, he yelled at me," Namjoon said and pouted. "Why are we like this again?" Jimin asked to which Jungkook answered, "Because Jin hyung's niece is stealing our hyung away." Jimin pouted and looked up to catch a glimpse of the girl standing in front of them. "AH!" Hoseok shrieked and Yoongi laughed as he realized he was actually scared of the girl. "Hello!" she said and smiled, but frowned when seeing the boys gloomy faces. "Sorry," she whispered and patted Jungkook's hair. 

The boys looked at her before smiling widely. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!!" Taehyung screamed and lunged at the girl, who giggled. The crowd then started to surround the girl except for Jungkook. Jiyeon walked closer to him and poked his cheek. "Oppa, you shouldn't be sad.. eomma said that handsome oppas shouldn't be sad," she said and they were actually surprised to hear Jiyeon's clear voice. "Hm, you're right huh, handsome boys shouldn't be sad!" Jungkook said and the others rolled his eyes. "Jiyeonnie are you blind?" Yoongi said and Jungkook huffed. Jiyeon only shook her head and smiled at Jungkook, breaking his ice cold heart. 

Jungkook wheezed and clutched his heart before whispering, "That was cute." 

*~*  
After Seokjin's older brother had picked Jiyeon up (he would've stayed but Seokjin kept interrogating him about whether the truck parked into the garage, and also Taehyung almost attacked him once he saw that Jiyeon was leaving) the gang finally crowded aroung their eldest hyung. Seokjin looked at them tiredly and muttered, "What?" Namjoon smiled creepily and Jungkook smirked. "Hyung, we're alone now," Jimin said and Seokjin's eyes widened. "Oh god no guys please it's 12 am please- JUNG HOSEOK PUT ME DOWN FDISFINRAUJ" Seokjin screamed as they ran towards the bathroom, seeing the tub full.

"How did you manage to fill it up without me noticing?!" Seokjin screeched as he tried to run away from prying hands to see if there was anything electronic in his clothes. "One two three!" Yoongi screamed and Seokjin shrieked when feeling the icy water on his skin. "I HATE YOU ALL!!"He screamed and the others laughed. Seokjin then only laughed along with them and sent a smile to Taehyung before pulling him down as well. The group stayed in the bathroom, splashing each other with the water before calming down and just talking. "I have to take care of Sanghyuk again," Seokjin said, making Jungkook perk up and scowl. "What? Hakyeon can't be trusted with children you know that," Seokjin said and Jungkook whined. Everyone knows about the maknae's silly feud with Sanghyuk so they all knew that Jungkook was gonna sleep over in Seokjin's house while the 'brat' was there. 

"He's mean to me hyung why do you still take care of him? He's 16! like me!" Jungkook whined and Seokjin smiled, "Because I'm more reliable than his uncle, and he's a minor he can't be alone." Jungkook could only groan in irritation before being hugged by Seokjin. "Don't worry kookie, you'll always be my baby," Seokjin said and Jungkook whined once more. Yet secretly, he smirked. 

_Heck yeah._

*~*


	2. hybrid!Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-idol!AU
> 
> The boys come home after school and find a shivering cat-boy in the alley. (Also... MAKNAE!Seokjin who is shorter than everyonE CUZ SMOL SEOKJIN IS SO CUTE)
> 
>  

Jungkook had found him first. 

The boy was running away from a screeching Yoongi, who had been the victim of Jungkook's egg attack, when he ran into the alley to hide but as just as he ran to his hiding spot, he stepped something and soon a loud yelp was heard. Jungkook screamed as he jumped away but found himself blinking at the sight of the brunette boy holding... a tail..? Jungkook's eyes traveled up to see the two fluffy ears sitting on top of the ruffled hair. The boy stared at him in fright, his body trembling at the sight of the very huge man. "Y-You stepped on m-my tail m-mister.." the boy whispered and oh  _lord._  

The voice was so _soft, gentle, and sweet._ Jungkook was then tackled down, scaring the catboy even more. The other four boys ran towards the struggling two boys on the floor to try and stop the fight that was soon to come but they froze when seeing the tiny and terrified boy that was leaning against the cardboard boxes. "Whoa.. is he a catboy?" Hoseok asked, eyes twinkling in amazement. Although hybrids were known to exist for a very long time, they were very rare to see. The hybrid line has sadly decided to cover themselves up after the great murder. 

There was a time in which almost all the human population were convinced that the hybrids were creatures sent from hell, which sadly resulted in a lot of deaths. Due to that, it's now hard to find a hybrid that openly, and proudly, shows their additional body parts. Seokjin could only take so much attention as he began to sob. The group including the two that were previously fighting, froze at the incredibly painful whimpers and big fat tears rolling down the catboy's cheeks. "Hey, it's okay, shh we're sorry, we didn't mean to scare you," Jimin reassured, kneeling in front of the hybrid but kept a safe distance from him to avoid another outburst. 

The catboy only sniffed and pushed himself further into the cardboard boxes. "We can't leave him alone here hyung," Taehyung muttered to Namjoon who nodded quietly. "Hey kitty, could you come out please? We promise we won't hurt you but it's going to be really cold out here and it might rain, so we don't want to leave you alone here... you'll be safe with us I promise," Jimin added, stretching out a hand to try and coax the catboy out. The boy at first refused but after seeing the sincere looks of worry coming from the others, he hesitantly extended his hand to accept Jimin's. 

As if to prove Jimin's point, the sky had already been covered with grey clouds and when the lightning struck, the catboy shrieked and practically threw himself onto Jimin's body, making the said boy fall onto his bottom. Jimin quickly wrapped his arms around the shivering frightened catboy. With Hoseok's and Namjoon's help, Jimin stood up and practically ran to their dorm, followed by the other five. As soon as they got home, everyone ran around to make sure that the boy was warm and cleaned from his wounds. 

Jimin couldn't help but finally register the stench from the boy's body and he winced at the mud and dirt caked around the boy's arms and legs. "Kitty, you really need a bath," Jimin whispered, ignoring the squawks and chaos going on around the house. Surprisingly, the boy got through the bath without any complaints, in fact he seemed to be enjoying in. Jimin let him borrow some of his own clothes and almost died from the cuteness of the boy. The catboy wore Jimin long sleeved shirt, which came down to his knuckles, and his pajama pants that covered his feet. As he waddled out of the bathroom, Seokjin once more teared up at the overwhelming crowd of the boys surrounding him and Jimin ushered them away. 

"Stop crowding around him and Yoongi hyung take a shower," Jimin chastised and smiled down at the boy who was pressed against his chest. "Come to think of it, he's shorter than you.. a lot shorter.." Yoongi said as he walked to the bathroom and the others nodded in agreement. "What's your name kitty?" Jimin asked, ignoring the statement. Catboy looked up with wide eyes and whispered, "Seokjin.." The group cooed at the shyness and Jimin nodded. "Okay, and how old are you?" he asked again and Seokjin's hands came up in front of him and he counted quietly, making the others coo once more. "M' 16," he said and Jungkook let out a victory cheer. "You're the youngest wow," Taehyung breathed out and Seokjin nodded happily. 

"Yifan and Hakyeon hyung said that was a good thing!" Seokjin said, making the others surprised at his chirpy voice. "Who's.. Yifan and Hakyeon?" Namjoon asked. Seokjin, seeming a lot more hyper and comfortable, smiled (Hoseok almost choked at the beautiful sight) and said, "They're hybrids, we were cellmates but Hakyeon huyng told me we were brothers cuz we share the same dna." The group looked at each other and turned to interrogate Seokjin more. "What do you mean cellmates?" Jungkook asked. Seokjin visibly flinched and looked down, his grip on Jimin's shirt tightening. "S'just our room, the bad men would throw is in there," Seokjin said and the group could feel their heart ache. "So, he's an expirement.." Jungkook whispered. "What happened? Why aren't you there anymore?" Hoseok asked. 

"One of the hybrids lit the place on fire.. so the hyungs took me out but we got lost in the city.. so I've been staying in the cardboard boxes for a week I think," Seokjin said. The boys around him bit their lips and sighed. "It's getting late Jinnie, do you wanna sleep?" Hoseok asked, making Seokjin nod. Yoongi had been the only one without a roommate ("why do I have to share though?!" "Yoongi hyung for pete's sakes-" ) so Seokjin was set to sleep in his room. Yoongi laid the futon on the ground angrily and watched as the hybrid poked at the strange thing called bed. 

Yoongi had been updated on Seokjin's backstory so Yoongi could only feel his chest tighten at the thought of Seokjin sleeping on the cold floor. "Hey kid, just lay down okay?" Yoongi said, but he was taken aback when seeing Seokjin curl into himself on the floor.  _So his theory was right._  "Um, I meant on the bed," Yoongi added but Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. "But beds are for important people, " he whispered and Yoongi wanted to kill whoever made the hybrid think that way. "No Seokjin-wow okay, um no beds are meant for everyone, it's not for important people," Yoongi tried explaining and helped the hybrid stand up. "Look, you just climb in and ta-da! You can sleep!" Yoongi said, demonstratingthe precious art of the bed. Seokjin smiled widely and climbed in, latching himself onto Yoongi. 

Yoongi was obviously shocked at the sudden action and he tried to remove Seokjin's arms but Seokjin only tightened his grip. "Yifan and Hakyeon hyung would always hug me when I would sleep, can you hug me too?" Seokjin asked with those big pleading eyes and Yoongi could already imagine all the things Seokjin could do to get what he wanted. Yoongi grumbled and let the hybrid cuddle him. It wasn't until the following morning that Yoongi realized, it was pretty comfortable to share a bed with the hybrid. 

*~*

It had already been a week with Seokjin and the hybrid had everyone wrapped around his finger. Hoseok lost almost half of his money on just clothes for the hybrid. The maknaes had lost their thrones but it really was okay as long as they got to smother the new maknae with love and sweets. Namjoon had only lost his privilege in the kitchen once he tried to help the hybrid , who everyone found out was a master in cooking. Yoongi lost his bed to the hybrid as Seokjin refused to sleep anywhere else. The boys were getting used to Seokjin, and they just adored him. Seokjin literally had the purest heart and the most innocent eyes and his stutter and mispronunciation. He perked up at every possible chance to learn something new, and he would squeal at each doll he saw too. \

The first time they tried to go out, Seokjin was drowned in a mess of clothes. Seokjin was dressed in jogging pants and a long sweater that gave him sweater paws and it reached down to his knees. He was told to make sure his hoodie hid his ears, as Jin was having trouble hiding his ears and tail. The boy kept wandering away and was almost taken away by a man if Yoongi had not ran up to them. So after a scolding and a teary-eyed Seokjin, the hybrid was showered with ice cream and mario plushies (He had become obsessed with it after seeing the other maknae line playing it). 

But of course, everything that is good has got to come to an end. It was another normal day really, after almost a month with Seokjin under their care, the boys were having a movie marathon and happily eating pizza and chugging down soda (Seokjin was more mannered than the others but he fell asleep in the middle of the movie) when the door was knocked on loudly. Hoseok stood up to answer it and when he opened it, his eyes widened at the sight of taller men, the dark skinned one seemed to be about an inch taller,  looking at him with desperate faces, and Hoseok would've thought of them as beggars but they actually wore nice clothes. The tallest one with white hair asked, "excuse me, but do you perhaps know a Seokjin?" Hoseok's mind flashed back to the hybrid and mumbled, "uh-" He was about to say no when the shorter of the two stepped closer, his hands grabbing onto Hoseok's shirt, and looked up at Hoseok with teary eyes as he said, his voice breaking, "please! he's about this tall and has brown eyes! his hair is brown as well and he-he... he's our little brother.." Hoseok froze entirely, looking down at the mess of a man sobbing into his chest. 

He looked up at the other one, who shared the same look before perking up. "H-Hakyeon.... I smell him.." he whispered, making the crying one look at him in surprise. Hoseok panicked when seeing the glare on the taller one as he awkwardly took a step back. Jimin had walked in and was about to ask what was taking so long but as soon as he registered the two males at the door way, he instantly ran away. That seemed to be the breaking point as the taller one of the two shoved Hoseok out of the way and barged in with 'Hakyeon' following. "Seokjin!" the two yelled, their eyes shooting up everywhere to try and catch a glimpse of the hybrid. The group in the living room, having been alerted by Jimin, had been trying to hide the sleeping maknae as they were afraid that they were probably scientists to come and take their little brother away. 

But when meeting the eyes of the two desperate and close to tears males, they were clearly confused. Hoseok barged in with panic but stopped when seeing the tension. Hakyeon let out a cry and ran towards Seokjin, who was currently buried in Jungkook's arms, before hugging him tightly and sobbing so hard his body was racking. The white haired one walked slowly towards them before wrapping his arms around the two. Seokjin, startled into reality, blinked his eyes open sleepily before staring at the two in alarm and joy. "Hyungs!" he cheered and wrapped his arms around the other two. The group looked at them in weariness and sadness. "Yifan hyung.. Hakyeon hyung.. why are you both crying?" Seokjin asked and Hakyeon laughed. "Because we finally found you," Hakyeon said and lightly tapped Seokjin's nose, who giggled. Yifan chuckled along before turning to look at the scared group. 

"Jinnie, who are they?" Yifan asked, glaring at the boys. Seokjin smiled at them and said, "They're my other hyungs! They tooks care of me an-and gave me food and toys!" Seokjin said and even showed them his huge Yoshi stuffed animal. Yifan stayed quiet before turning to the others once more. Hakyeon stood alongside him and together, they bowed. "Um, you should-" Namjoon stuttered but went quiet when they rose up. "Thank you for taking care of Seokjin, we can tell he's really happy with you guys.." Yifan said. "And thanks for not judging him for his.. status.. we're glad he didn't have to suffer anymore.." Hakyeon added and it wasn't until then that the boys noticed the scars lingering their bodies. Yifan was wearing a short sleeved shirt and they could see the angry lash scars scattering around it. Hakyeon had a long scar running down his chin to his chest (they didn't know but the scar went down to where the shirt hid anymore sightings). That made them wonder, had the brothers sacrificed themselves for Seokjin? Because the most they've seen is small scars. 

"Seokjin told us.. about you.. we're sorry we didn't recognize you sooner.. " Yoongi said but the two shook their heads. "It's fine really," they said in unison. "Are you guys really blood related? Because I mean.." Jungkook muttered not wanting to sound rude. The three hybrids laughed and nodded. "We're related by our mother's blood.. we all have different fathers though, that explains our difference in skin color," Hakyeon explained and the others sighed in relief. "They're the best older brothers!" Seokjin said and the group sulked. "Are you here to take Jinnie away?" Jimin asked sadly, to which the two older brothers looked at each other. "We.. don't know... we're glad we found each other.. but we were all separated actually... Hakyeon found his friends and I found mine, we just collided with each other a few days ago, turns out we live really close to each other," Yifan said. 

"So..?" Taehyung said, biting his lip in excitement. "If he wants to stay, then he can stay.. if you also give permission," Hakyeon added and the boys nodded quickly. "Well Jin?" The brothers asked the youngest who nodded shyly. The boys let out a cheer and ran to the hybrid. "That settles it then..." Yifan said but pouted at the thought of his baby brother being away. Seokjin detached himself from the boys and walked to the brothers before burrying himself in between them. "I missed you hyungs," he whispered and began to cry. The boys watched the tear-worthy moment of the reunion before Yifan began to snap at them when Taehyung wrapped an arm around Seokjin. 

It had almost been four hours since the brothers reunited and the group of boys were actually enjoying the other two's company and even Namjoon had his mind set to protect Hakyeon after seeing the elder one be as innocent as Seokjin, and it seemed that Yifan had given him his approval as well. Then, another knock was heard and Yoongi went to open it. After seeing the people behind the door, he slammed it shut and ran to the others. "GUYS! THE EXO AND VIXX BOYS ARE HERE OH LORD" Yoongi screamed and the boys screamed as well. Hakyeon and Yifan furrowed their eyebrows before the door was slammed open. "YIFAN HYUNG!!!" "HAKYEON HYUNG!!!" 

The two rolled their eyes and turned to meet the other two groups. "Hyung! Why did you run off like that?" Zitao whined, to which Yifan rolled his eyes. "Hey guys," the boys greeted and the other two waved. "Hakyeon hyung! You just left us alone!" Hyuk whined and draped himself over Hakyeon. "You guys know each other?" Yifan asked. "Yup, we made names for ourselves in this one project and now we sort of call each other by that name," Baekhyun added and Yifan nodded. Then, all of a sudden Taekwoon walked in front of Seokjin and petted his cat ears. "He's your brother Yeonnie?" when Hakyeon nodded Taekwoon broke into a smile and cooed at the hybrid, who basked in the attention. The BTS maknaes squawked and ran to protect Seokjin but one glare from Taekwoon sent them running away. 

After the commotion, the two brothers left with their respective groups and promised Seokjin they'd hang out more another day. Seokjin sniffled besides Yoongi, causing the other to look at him in worry. "I miss my hyungs.." Seokjin whined and Yoongi smiled. "It's okay Jinnie, you'll see them again, we'll take care of you just as good as your hyungs, " Yoongi reassured and Seokjin smiled. "Thanks hyung," the hybrid whispered and closed his eyes. Yoongi fell asleep later, only to sitting up after having a nightmare of Yifan chasing him. 


	3. I Once Had My Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a drabble from my other story called "The Alpha's Human Mate" (This story no longer exists) and Seokjin is an omega and a main character but I freaking love aboverse so I decided to write a fluffy story on Seokjin's past with a bit of angst (you'd understand if you read the story oops) (also Seokjin is once more the youngest )

Seokjin sat on the floor of the porch, watching the seven year old girl run around with Zitao and chubby little one year old Jongin trying to keep up with them. He smiled when seeing Jongin whine for his daughter's attention, to which Meeka gladly delivered. He had forgotten his book and instead enjoyed the view of the children running around, remembering his own moments with his brothers. Seokjin frowned at the thought and he felt his eyes water. Even though it had been seven years since the attack, he still kept his old pack in his heart. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, unaware of the alpha standing behind him. It wasn't until Seokjin felt a hand on his shoulder that he turned around. Yifan smiled warmly at him before sitting next to him, "You okay Jin?" he asked and Seokjin knew better than to lie. 

"I ... miss my pack.." 

Yifan froze for a bit before turning to look at him. "You know.. Junmyeon keeps updating me about what's going on.. I'm sure something would pop up" Yifan said but Seokjin sighed. "I don't know hyung," he whispered and pulled his knees up to his chest. Yifan frowned at him before turning to the kids. "God, I wish I could go back.." Seokjin whispered and burried his face on his knees. Yifan said nothing when he heard Seokjin whimper, what could he say? Seokjin had lost his pack. His brothers were missing. And for his own and his daughter's safety, they had to be whisked away to live in a human society. "Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if we did take Meeka to the orphanage when we found her... but then who'd protect her?" Seokjin mumbled. Yifan opted to thread his fingers through the omega's hair, knowing that it helped calm down Mina. 

"Seokjin, you go get some sleep... I know you've been up lately..." Yifan muttered and Seokjin nodded, blowing a kiss to his precious daughter who in return giggled. Seokjin walked up the stairs and into his bedroom before landing on his bed with a thud. He burried himself in the covers and sighed at the warmth. He blinked a few times, wanting to forget the memories of his pack. But he  _couldn't._  He  _couldn't_ forget Taehyung's playful beta side. He  _couldn't_  forget Namjoon's stern but gentle alpha's voice. He  _couldn't_ forget Yoongi's overprotection and constant worry over him being the only omega of the damn pack. He  _couldn't_ forget Jimin's wonderful lullabies. He  _couldn't_ forget Hoseok's wonderful smile and loud laughs.He _couldn't_ forget Jungkook's warm hugs.  _He couldn't forget._  

So he ended up burying his face on the pillow and cried softly. Yifan and his mate stood right outside the door, their faces noticeable in worry, sadness, and frowns. "Yifan.. maybe we shouldn't have taken him away..." Mina whispered, hugging her own arms and winced at the sounds emitting from the fellow omega. "What's done is done Mina... I wish it'd be better too Min... but, they're gone... and until they're found Seokjin will keep being like this," Yifan said. Mina nodded in understanding but froze at the painfully loud sob coming from inside the room. Yifan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wishing to just pull the painful memories buried in Seokjin's mind and throw them as far as he could. "Go check on the kids Mina, I'll make sure he's okay," Yifan mumbled and once Mina was gone, he entered the room to find Seokjin sitting on the edge of the bed, wailing. 

Yifan could only hug the omega and whisper soft nothings to him. Seokjin fell asleep soon in his arms, with dry tear stains on his cheeks. Yifan laid him down and covered him up, sending one last sad glance at him before shutting the door. 

*~*

_"Hyung! You're too slow!" Seokjin giggled as he ran through the forest with the pieces of wood in his arms. Yoongi trailed behind with a glare. "Aish Seokjin, it's not my fault you have such energy damn kid," Yoongi growled and sighed in relief when the cabin was in sight. "Your brothers will get mad at me if they find you wandering around here alone anyway, so be grateful you brat," Yoongi teased playfully but Seokjin huffed. "Just cuz I'm an omega doesn't mean I have to literally be protected for every single moment," Seokjin whined but tripped when he took another step, making Yoongi snort._

_"Jinnie! Are you hurt?" the annoyingly loud and deep voice rang out and Seokjin was lifted up from the snow to meet eyes with his older brother Taehyung. "Hi TaeTae," Seokjin giggled and Taehyung smiled at him before ruffling his hair. "Come on hyung, it's getting cold," Seokjin said, grabbing Yoongi's hand to pull him closer to the cabin. Yoongi could only roll his eyes and when they were inside, but smiled at the sight of his pack. "Hey Namjoon," he greeted the pack leader, watching as the fellow alpha clumsily walked towards them. "Hyung, you really should be careful!" Seokjin whined at his oldest brother. Namjoon sheepishly smiled and ruffled the boy's hair._

_Seokjin giggled and went to the kitchen to start cooking, only to meet Jungkook scarfing down the junk food Hoseok got from the human territory. The alpha looked at him with wide eyes and slowly put the chips back. Seokjin quirked his eyebrow up and pointed towards the exit. "Fine.." Jungkook grumbled and walked out. Seokjin chuckled and got to work, before feeling a pair of arms turn him around and pressed him against his chest. "Hello Hoseok hyung," Seokjin said, the voice muffled by Hoseok's chest, "Seokjinnie.. I'm hungry~~" Hoseok whined making Seokjin smile. "Hyung, it's almost done... just let me go," Seokjin said but Hoseok stubbornly kept himself attached to the omega's back as he cooked._

_Once done, the pack sat down at the table and began to eat, praising the youngest for his job. "God Seokjin, you have magical powers.." Jimin said and stuffed his mouth with more steak. Seokjin only smiled shyly and let the others argue over which dessert was the best the cheesecake or the cupcakes. "Seokjin, let's go out for a run!" the beta, otherwise known as Taehyung, said and Seokjin was dragged out to the woods, with the others following closely behind. The wolves lined up and then morphed into their respective wolves. Seokjin thought they were going to run once they turned but he was soon surrounded by the three alphas, the beta, a gamma, and delta as they all cooed in the mind link. Seokjin whined and huffed at the fact that besides being the youngest and the only omega, he had to be the smallest. Seokjin however managed to squeeze by and began to run._

_The other wolves screamed "CHEATER!" through the mind link and ran behind him,trying to desperately catch up with the omega. Seokjin kept dodging each branch and hopped to avoid tripping over logs, happily thinking that he might win this race. That was until he was knocked over by Jungkook's bigger wolf and he whined at the intrusion. Jungkook's grey wolf could only snort at him and help him stand up before taking off again. Seokjin would've screamed, but instead he took off after him and ran back to the cabin with all his might._

_He would've made it, but his clumsy self tripped over his own paws and he landed right in front of the rest. The others, amused, chuckled at his childish antics as he morphed and pouted. The others did as well and instead cooed at Seokjin's cuteness and eventually made up for it with a few hugs. Seokjin laid down in his bed, exhausted from the day's activities. When he heard the door open he turned and smiled seeing Taehyung and Namjoon stand there, smiling back at him. "Hey kid," Namjoon whispered and sat next to Jin, while Taehyung opted to snuggle in besides him. "Hyung, you're warm.." Seokjin said and cuddled closer to his brother. Namjoon shook his head with a smile but ruffled both of their hair. "You both will never stop being kids will you?" The two smiled sheepishly at him before Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows. "Come on hyung, you know you want to.." he said and Namjoon glared at him._

_That is until Seokjin found himself inbetween an alpha and beta. Seokjin snorted at Namjoon's action and said, "Wow you're a huge softie." "Shut up," Namjoon whispered and closed his eyes. "Now sleep you two," Namjoon ordered and Seokjin smiled before closing his eyes._

_*~*_

When Seokjin woke up, he opened his eyes to meet Meeka sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled at her and thread his fingers through her hair. Although he had lost his old family, he was content with his new one. "Don't worry hyungs.. we'll meet again soon.." Seokjin whispered and hugged Meeka closer to him. 

 


	4. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted from my tumblr account! And also it's yoonjin for today :) 

Sometimes Yoongi looks out the window,   
And he remembers   
He remembers the soft footsteps running on the carpet   
The soft pitter-patter   
He then remembers the pink pastel sweaters and black jeans   
He remembers the soft brown hair of the soft bubbly boy   
He remembers the corny puns and jokes   
He remembers the delicious aroma of baked goods   
He remembers the freshly grilled lamb skewers that he loves oh so much   
He remembers the laughter that sounds so much like the windshields   
He placed his hand on the window and swipes up and down, the squeaky sound flowing into the air   
He frowns as he rubs harder and faster, hoping to get the noise   
But it never comes, it just doesn’t sound right  
He ends up slamming his hand against the window in anger, the sting on his palm forgotten  
He looks down at the glaring table, the wooden furniture seeming to mock him.   
The many conversations shared, the many hugs, the many reassurances, the many laughs, they’re all gone   
The table seems to mock him because of that.   
He starts to chuckle, a humorless sound, then he begins to laugh, a laugh only a maniac could recognize   
He doesn’t stop, he keeps hitting the window because he hates it so much.   
It can never give him the sound he wants to hear.   
He freezes.   
A knock.   
He waits a minute, then two.   
Another knock heard, a soft velvety voice calling out to him.   
He looks up, his mouth open.   
He stumbles as he stands up, the blood rushing through his veins in… nervousness? Excitement? He can’t tell.   
Yoongi hesitantly walks towards the door, the knocks not stopping.   
“Yoongi…? Yoongi…?!?”   
“Jin…? Jin?! Kim Seokjin?!?”   
Yoongi screams as he throws the door open, his body falling against the doorframe.   
He’s met with his empty doorstep.   
A whimper gets set free from his throat, and he wants to die.   
“Stupid…. stupid stupid stupid!!!” He screams.   
His fists are bundled in balls, and he’s hitting his head.  
“Let him go!! Let him go!!! Stop! Forget!! Forget!!”   
He screams and screams until his throat is scratchy and raw.   
It’s been days.   
Weeks.   
Months.   
But he forgets that he’s gone.   
He forgets that Kim Seokjin  
Is gone.   
Yoongi slams the door shut and he lets himself fall on the couch.   
His tears are flowing and the dark only brings sick comfort.   
The many soju bottles on the floor, the carpet that was once clean and smelled of flowers was now stained with the alcohol.   
He hears the door open, but he doesn’t stir.   
He feels the spot next to him dip, but he doesn’t move.   
He feels arms envelope him, but he doesn’t pull out from the embrace.   
“Hyung….”   
he hears Jungkook whisper, and he suddenly wants to sleep.   
“Come on hyung, lets go….”   
Yoongi let’s himself be pulled up by Jungkook, he couldn’t do it himself anyway   
He’s guided towards the door and just as they’re about to step out, he grips the doorframe and turns his head to look at the house one last time.   
And all of a sudden, he can see him.   
He can see Seokjin standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at him.   
His eyes widen and he wants to run back, he wants to embrace his old roommate  
He’s about to reach out when Seokjin suddenly shakes his head  
He gets the message.   
He doesn’t know if this Seokjin is real, or just an illusion but he knows what Seokjin wants him to do.   
He nods numbly, he leans on Jungkook and he’s lead out  
He winces at the door being shut gently, because he knows it’s the end.   
He looks up and sees the car waiting for both of them, he sees Namjoon on the steering wheel and he winces.   
Seokjin used to sit there.   
Namjoon offers him a smile and then Yoongi notices the others.   
Taehyung on the passengers seat, smiling his boxy grin  
Jimin next to the window, listening to music probably Seokjin’s playlist   
Hoseok in the middle, reading a book   
Taehyung climbs out of the seat and Jungkook opens the door for Yoongi.   
Yoongi hesitates, he doesn’t want to leave but he knows he has to   
He sits down next to Hoseok and he stares at the empty spot next to him.   
Jungkook climbs in the middle of Taehyung and Namjoon and he turns to look at Yoongi.   
He notices his gaze and sighs.   
“Hyung…. let’s go to the beach yeah?”   
Yoongi looks at him and for a brief moment, he yearns to smile.   
He nods and grins, making Jungkook mentally cheer.   
“Yeah…. let’s go…”   
the others smile, happy that their hyung is beginning to let go.   
Yoongi feels his heart drop once Namjoon starts to drive   
He turns around once more and he sees the house growing smaller and smaller   
He gulps down the lump in his throat and turns back around.  
Tears are welling in his eyes and he closes them, leaning his head to the back.   
He can hear Seokjin’s soft hum, his soft voice, his smile.   
He feels warm inside and he sighs.   
He opens his eyes and looks at his friends, his friends who have suffered the same as him.   
He imagines Seokjin smiling down at them.   
And for the first time in a long time,   
He feels happy


	5. Hyung pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang!AU
> 
> In which BTS is a ruthless gang with a feared reputation and they will literally not hesitate to kill, but Seokjin is really the only one who can tame them. Except when he's being hurt. 

Seokjin should've seen it coming. 

He should've known the boys would keep a damn tracker that can sense when he's being hurt on him. Seokjin panicked actually, at the thought of them arriving at his trashy high school just to beat the crap out of whoever had the nerve to hurt him. Seokjin was honestly used to it. He's been going through the bullying and beatings ever since birth, so he doesn't get why the boys get all overprotective of him. Seokjin could only pity the two seniors who were currently dragging him outside.  _If only you knew.._  Seokjin thought but winced when he was slammed to the ground. 

The boys have never actually gone to his school , at least during the day when students were still in, but Seokjin knew it would not be pretty. Ever since they took him away from  his terrible household, he knew he'd have to be careful and keep quiet about the abuse going on  _outside_  of his old house. He didn't want them to get in anymore trouble. It all went downhill though, when he didn't come home one day. The boys went into chaos and had searched throughout the whole city until deciding to drive to his school, barge in, and the price was finding Seokjin tied up, bleeding, and passed out in the abandoned janitor's office. The following week, as it had been a spring break, Seokjin was interrogated about what was going on and until he broke, they were satisfied. 

Seokjin groaned at the multiple kicks and punches sent his way. His arms went up to his head to try and block any hits to it, but his arms were eventually twisted back enough to strain the muscle and make Seokjin finally cry out. He begged them to stop, and even for the others to help him. Instead, he stayed on the ground for a good 15 minutes and he was on the verge of passing out once more when he heard the engine. He didn't even have time to process that the body on him was pulled away harshly, the only thing in his mind was  _they're going to get in trouble._  

The students around screeched, running around like a spreading wildfire but some stayed behind to watch the fury that was about to unleash. Seokjin's vision went blurry but he could clearly hear the shrieks.  _"Is that V?!" "Oh my god, Suga has a lighter," "Rap monster is going to kill him if he doesn't stop," "Oh god.. Jhope is still freaking smiling!" "What do you expect him to do?! Jungkook has a knife!" "Just wait until Jimin joins the maknaes.. they'll kill them all for sure." "They're all insane!"_ Seokjin wanted to snap at the students. They were  **not**  insane. They were just  **lost.**  Seokjin however, could not do anything as his body was trembling with pain and he was just feeling so weak. 

He felt someone pick him up and after blinking numerous times, he caught sight of the maknae staring down at him with pure worry. "Don't worry hyung, we'll get you out," he whispered and started to walk away towards the car. Seokjin gasped when Jungkook tightened his grip, accidentally pressing on a bruise. Jungkook apologized numerous times and set Seokjin down on the seat and it was until then that Seokjin noticed the harm being done. Taehyung was waving the baseball bat around, mocking the whimpering senior beneath him. Namjoon and Yoongi had another senior pinned to the wall, with Yoongi flickering the light close to the senior's nose. Jimin and Hoseok were beating the other senior to a pulp, the boy's bloody face making shivers run down Seokjin's spine. 

"S-Stop.. make them stop.." Seokjin whispered, watching as the nervous and scared teachers wait for the boys to calm. Jungkook scowled and said, "And let them get away with hurting you?! No way hyung-" "Jeon Jungkook, tell them to  _ **stop now**_ ," Seokjin ordered, turning on his hyung voice. Jungkook frowned and grumbled before turning around and whistled. The group froze and turned to look at the maknae. Jungkook nudged his head towards Seokjin and the others frowned. Yoongi stubbornly shook his head at Seokjin as they made eye contact, but Seokjin was having none of that bullcrap. 

"Min Yoongi, you get your butt right here right now! The same goes to all of you!" Seokjin barked, taking the others by surprise at the sound of Seokjin. Namjoon scoffed at the seniors and sent them one last threat, "If you ever dare hurt Seokjin hyung again.. don't expect to see the sunlight the next day." One by one, each boy crowded into the car and rode back home, the tension high in the air. 

*~*

"You didn't have to go that far guys," Seokjin whined, toying around with the tracker in between his fingers. "Why not?! They were beating you!" Namjoon growled, slamming his fist down on the table. Seokjin jumped slightly and frowned at the memory of his dad flashing in his mind. "I'm sorry.." he whispered, lowering his head in worry. Namjoon realizing what he's done, panics and shakes his head, "No hyung, it's alright.. I just.. hate it when you're being hurt.. you don't deserve it." Seokjin however, was not fazed by the statement. The maknaes, noticing their hyung's distress, ran over to him to smother him in hugs. "Hyung, don't be sad... we don't like it~~" Jimin whined and buried his head on Seokjin's broad shoulder. Seokjin giggled ad ruffled his hair. "You kids.. get off of me.. I gotta make food-" Seokjin was cut off by a bag of chicken falling in front of him. 

"You don't have to hyung, Hobi and I got take-out," he said and Seokjin smiled in gratitude. He really loved them all. 

 


	6. Hyung pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang!AU
> 
> part two of the last one-shot (did I mention their ages were manipulated oOPS ) 

After finishing their lunch, Seokjin was pulled up by Taehyung and brought to the living room. "TaeTae, hyung has to clean up the kitchen-"  Seokjin began but was cut off by a scowl. "Don't worry hyung, I'm doing it.. you need to rest," Yoongi muttered and walked away to the kitchen. Seokjin tried to get back up but was pushed down by Hoseok. "Rest hyung, you need it," Hoseok said and Seokjin whined. "No~ Come on it's just a few bruises," Seokjin mumbled but tensed when seeing the murderous look in Taehyung's eyes. "Just a few bruises," Taehyung mocked and turned to look at Seokjin, "When will you understand hyung! They are not just bruises!" Seokjin blinked at him and pouted.

"But.. they are.."

"They are hideous things that make you bleed, that make you suffer and cry! How can you easily let that pass?!" Taehyung growled, eventually grabbing Seokjin to hug him. Seokjin's eyes started to water and his hands clutched onto Taehyung's jacket. "I-I'm scared... I'm so scared Tae.." Seokjin whimpered, curling into the younger as the living room became crowded with the other four boys. Seokjin eventually started to spasm and his hands let go of Taehyung's shirt and he covered his ears with them, and he began to scream.

The group winced at the pained sounds but wasted no time in comforting the older. Seokjin thrashed around in Namjoon's arms and he began to scream apologies, managing to accidentally hit him in the stomach. That didn't make them stop though, but to no avail, Seokjin wouldn't let them get close. The episode he was having made him think he was back with his father, back with the devil who managed to strip him from his confidence and strength. Jimin, remembering what that man had done to his precious hyung, carefully stood in front of Seokjin and grabbed his wrist, not caring about the struggles, and pulled them away from his ears.

"Listen to me hyung, you are not with your dad, you are not back in your old house, you are with people who love and care for you," Jimin said, his voice stern yet gentle. Seokjin stared at him through blurry eyes, his figment of imagination that was creating the silhouette of his father was now disappearing and soon, he saw Jimin. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, hanging his head down once he realized he had bothered them once more. "I'm sorry Jimin I'm sorry I'm sorry-!" Seokjin whimpered but the younger only hushed him. 

The boys, now thankful for Jimin, surrounded the fragile boy and comforted him. Seokjin had been doing well, until the kids started to hurt him again at school so of course that only shoved Seokjin back into his cage. Yoongi growled at the thought and suddenly felt the urge to hit someone, preferably all of the bastards that dared to hurt his hyung. No one said anything else after that, prefering to watch a movie and snuggling Seokjin while eating ice cream. Jungkook knocked out first, making Namjoon carry him to their bedroom and once everything was clean, the boys walked off to their own rooms as well. 

Seokjin laid down in bed, of course with Yoongi's help, as he tried not to whine or wince at the pain collecting in his spine due to the bruises. He didn't want to wake Yoongi, not when he had a job shift in the crack of dawn. He looked up when the door opened and he smiled seeing Hoseok stand there with a concerned face. Seokjin smiled but placed a finger to his mouth and pointed to Yoongi. Hoseok nodded and slowly and quietly closed the door and crawled into bed with Seokjin, adjusting the older when seeing th obvious uncomfort. 

"Why do you guys bother keeping me?" Seokjin whispered, running his fingers through Hoseok's hair. Hoseok frowned and gripped his wrist, "don't begin hyung.. you know why." "No, I seriously don't... you're all so strong, brave, and buff... I'm small, weak, and I don't think I'm considered manly.. not with my body figure," Seokjin grumbled, annoyed that he can also pass as a female (Not that females were bad, Seokjin found them quite admirable), making Hoseok smile. "Hyung, we keep you with us because you're our hyung. You stayed with us when nobody would, you cared for us when our own parents threw us to the streets, you fed us, you sheltered us, and you bailed us out so many times," Hoseok said with a chuckle. Seokjin smiled and giggled quietly. 

"You're so special to us hyung... we're sorry that you're stuck with us.." Hoseok mumbled, going sad suddenly. Seokjin frowned and shook his head, "No hobi, I don't care what you work in, I care about all of you, don't think any different of it." Hoseok could only offer a small grin and sighed. "God hyung, you're part of our family, when I knew about what that man would do to you I got so angry... I'm just relieved you're with us because that means we get to protect you.. but now I'm doubting it.." Hosoek said, brushing his finger gently across a bruise on Seokjin's cheek. Seokjin smiled and snuggled closer to his dongsaeng, sighing in content. "Thank you Hoseok-ah.." he whispered. 

*~*

There isn't much commotion in the following day, but Seokjin was going through hell. His body ached all over and he couldn't sit up by his own, and even with help he couldn't stop wincing and groaning as the muscle and bones stretched uncomfortably. Yoongi refused to go work, but one stern lecture from the hyung made him run out. Seokjin was currently laying in bed, trying not to cry at the aching in his legs. Jungkook was fussing over him and was practically shoving every pain tolerance pills on the bed. "Calm down kid, Jin hyung can't take all of these at the same time, it'll make everything worse," Namjoon said and took all of them away, much to Jungkook's dismay. 

Seokjin smiled at the maknae and ruffled his hair, "Wah... I remember when you were in bed all sick and drowsy." Jungkook pouted but huffed, "Hyung, it's my turn to take care of you!" Seokjin could only nod and allow him to sneak in besides him. "Sh, Hobi is sleeping though," Seokjin warned but Jungkook scoffed. "That horse!" he whispered, making Hoseok snap his eyes open with a scowl. "You brat! Be grateful hyung is sick or else I'd smack the sh-" Seokjin sent a warning glare and muttered, "Hoseok!" Hoseok sheepishly smiled and muttered, "shizzles hyung. I was gonna say shizzles." Seokjin rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed. 

"Hyung! Namjoon wants to step in the kitchen! "Taehyung whined, making Seokjin gasp. "NAMJOON DON'T YOU DARE! I SPENT A MONTH CLEANING THAT DAMN ROOM IF YOU MESS IT UP AGAIN I SWEAR-" Namjoon entered the room, sulking and whined. "Can't believe how you go from this scary and strong gang leader to a whiny and sulky puppy," Seokjin cooed and happily welcomed Namjoon in his arms. Seokjin had found them all when he was just 15 and Kookie was just a small 12 year old, and they were already in their own 'gang' but Seokjin knew they all loved to be treated like children. Soon, Jimin and Taehyung walked, and gasped when seeing their three members cuddling with Seokjin. Jimin instantly wriggled his way towards Seokjin, making sure he wasn't hurting him of course, and Taehyung did the same. "Pretty weird how we all fit in this bed.." Seokjin mumbled, but the others paid no attention to it. 

They stayed like that the entire day, with occasional trips to the kitchen or the bathroom. Yoongi arrived home, carrying some of Seokjin's favorite food and when he called out for the others, he furrowed his eyebrows when hearing giggles. He walked into their room and stood there, completely baffled at the sight of his hyung being surrounded by the others and having fun without him. "Yah! what about me?!" Yoongi said playfully and after taking his jacket off, he plopped down gently and began to take out the food. "Yoongi-chi!" Seokjin squealed and began to devour the food, the others chuckled at him fondly and began to eat too. 

After finishing the food, they laid in bed, watching the movie playing in the tv screen. "I love you guys," Seokjin said suddenly, making all of them look at him with a smile. "We know hyung. We love you too," Jungkook replied and Seokjin smiled. 

*~*

Anywayyyyyy I'm planning on taking requests! You can drop them in the comments below or send a message to me if you want it to be anonymous ( OOOoooOOOoo) but please consider the following:

~ I will NOT accept boyxboy requests, I am not homophobic but I don't write those types of stories  
~ angst is GLADLY welcomed (does that make me a bad person..?)  
~ the requests don't have to be ot7, they can be with a pairing that involves Jin (This IS a jin centric story guys smhh) like the Yoonjin chapter I wrote   
~ I won't accept smut either! Ya nasties!  
~ please don't spam   
~ song fics wow oops   
~ the top one and the rest aren't rules anymore   
~ comments are appreciated 


	7. How Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... idk.... but i guess non-au? Idol bts? 
> 
> This was a request by icypinksakura:
> 
> OT7 story about how Jin is the maknae, and the rest of Bangtan absolutely love him to pieces but one day he gets kidnapped by another boy group (e.g. EXO or Got7, etc...) who happen to be obsessed with him, so the boys set off to find him! 
> 
> I hope you like it! 

"Seokjinnie is our cute little baby," Taehyung cooed, pinching Seokjin's cheeks as the interviewer giggled. "We've received many messages from the fans saying that they love it whenever you smother the maknae," the interviewer said and was about to add something else when Seokjin sneezed, making everyone in the room  _awe_  at the cute noise. Seokjin immediately blushed and buried his face on the pillow he was holding, making the others chuckle once more. "Aigoo, you're so cute Seokjinnie," the interviewer cooed and Seokjin bowed his head down in thanks. 

After a few more teasing, the interview was finally done and the band was ready to head back into the dorms. Seokjin was blinking tiredly and yawned cutely, to which Jungkook patted his shoulder and gently pulled Seokjin's head on it. " Thank you hyung," he whispered and snuggled closer to him, making Jungkook smile. Seokjin ended up falling asleep and Jungkook gladly carried the maknae, his hands supporting Seokjin's thighs as Seokjin rested his chin on Jungkook's shoulder. 

Yoongi quickly organized his bed and Jungkook gently laid the boy down. "Look hyung he's so cute!" Hoseok said and Yoongi scowled, "Yah, leave him alone and let the kid sleep!" Yoongi said and shooed the others out. Once making sure they left, Yoongi was about to collapse when Seokjin stirred in his sleep, "hyung?" "Hey Jinnie, " Yoongi said with a smile and Seokjin smiled back, "Can I sleep with you?" Yoongi scooted over, making the boy squeal and jump in besides him. 

"I love you hyung!" Seokjin declared and buried himself in Yoongi's arm, missing the gummy smile playing on the said man's lips. 

*~*

The boys crowded inside the kitchen, offering a hello to the maknae who was serving their breakfast. "Good morning hyungs!" Seokjin said and smiled, but he soon found himself on the ground as Hoseok tackled him due to the ridiculous amount of cuteness. "Hyung, get off of me.." Seokjin whined and was rescued by Namjoon, who huffed at Hoseok. "Here you go maknae," Namjoon said and plopped Seokjin down on the chair. The group ate quietly, savoring the food that their maknae had cooked for them. "Thanks Jin, it was really good," Jimin said and patted his head. 

After getting ready for the day, the boys crowded in the car and went about to their schedules, some sleeping ("Yoongi hyung!") and some others playing on their phones. After some interviews, a lunch break, and another fanmeet, the boys were exhausted but sighed at the thought of having a Mnet countdown performance to shoot. The stylist noonas fussed over the blonde maknae, muttering about why he looked so good in everything. "Why don't we give him the ripped pants?" the newest stylist said and held up the pair. The noonas gasped and one of them snatched the pants away, shoving them into the rack. "Don't the boys will kill you," one of them said. "Why it's just pants-" "You don't understand, they're  _very_  overprotective of their maknae, you should've seen the last time we did that to Jinnie, they refused to let us see him and they were worse than satan." The newbie stylist stood still and sent a glance to the boys who had caught her suggesting the ripped pants.

She could've peed then and there. 

After VIXX performed, BTS congratulated them as they switched places, Jaehwan giving a 'fighting' sign to Seokjin who giggled and nodded. The boys did exceptionally well (as always) and smiled at army who cheered for them as loud as they could. As Twice performed, EXO had arrived and were patiently waiting for their turn. "Look Sehunnie! It's Seokjinnie!" Baekhyun cooed and pointed to the giggling maknae who was currently fooling around with Jimin. Sehun shrugged but smiled at the maknae's crazy antics. They had met before, when Exo were still twelve ( oH GoD) and had recently met the rookie boy group. 

Baekhyun can still remember the small boy with the pretty face standing shyly behind the group's leader, gripping Yoongi's hand. They all fell for the boy, totally platonic of course, and just wanted to shield the boy from any harm. Baekhyun remembers Luhan practically crying at the thought of them not having Seokjin as the maknae (Sehun had been salty for about a month) . It didn't help when they found out Seokjin was actually scouted by one of SM's staff but had denied their request (Junmyeon actually sobbed, and Sehun was salty for another month). They of course met many more times and each time they all fought to have time with the maknae, who greatly accepted the actions. 

Seokjin, noticing the puppy and emotionless fellow maknae, smiled and waved at them, making Baekhyun wheeze. "Did you see  _that_  Sehun? He smiled at us!!" Baekhyun whispered and squealed. Junmyeon and Minseok walked over and sat next to them, quietly judging Baekhyun but once they noticed who he was fanboying over, they began to wheeze too. Seokjin actually walked over to them and sat next to Minseok, who thanked the gods above, and said, "Hello hyungs! It's been a while since we've seen each other." 

And he was right. SM was a slavering company who didn't let them freely meet up with friends as much as they wanted to, so Exo had their fair share of sad nights when seeing the vixx members, especially Jaehwan, freely able to meet Seokjin. Minseok cooed at him and replied, "I know jinnie, we missed you a lot." Seokjin grinned and began to swing his legs back and forth, excitedly chatting with his sunbaes. The rest of exo walked in and began to smother Seokjin once more, cooing at his cuteness and practically hogging him around. "Seokjinnie, will you make me some of your pasta again?" Jongin pleaded, placing his chin on Seokjin's shoulder. 

Seokjin nodded and patted his hyung's head, "Sure Jongin hyung, just tell me when you're free and I'll go ahead." Even Kyungsoo, who hated skin to skin contact, hugged Seokjin and said, "I wanna cook with you again, let's see if we can come up with new dishes." When it was Exo's time to perform, they sadly departed from Seokjin and weren't at all bothered to see his members crowd around him and glare at them. Once all bands performed, they gathered around to see who the winner of the night was. It ended up going to a girl group and after the encore performance, the place was crowded with busy staff and exhausted kpop artists. 

Seokjin had already changed clothes and was waiting for his hyungs, but in the process he had fallen asleep. BTS weren't done yet with changing and getting their stuff packed, but Exo had long finished, well only Jongdae. Jongdae happened to walk by, and caught sight of Seokjin sleeping in an uncomfortable postion. The chesire cat grinned and scooped him up easily. He walked towards their car and placed him gently in it, quickly scribbling a note to give to the BTS members. After giving it to one of the stylists, the newbie, he walked back and cooed at the sleeping maknae, as if it was a totally normal thing to do, and ordered the driver to go and drop him off first. 

*~*

"Why is the maknae of BTS sleeping in my bed?" 

Junmyeon asked, blinking at Seokjin who stirred in his sleep. "He looked so uncomfortable in the chair I thought it'd be better if we brought him here," Jongdae said with a shrug. "you couldn't have told his managers or band mates?!" Junmyeon whisper shouted at Jongdae, who shrugged. "Too much work," he replied and turned around to walk out. Junmyeon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Shouldn't we call them? At least a manager?" Junmyeon asked as he walked into the living room. "It's fine hyung, I left them a note and besides we don't have any of their phone numbers remember?" Jongdae said and gulped down the mix of orange juice and milk that Sehun and Jongin had forced him to do after losing a bet. "Why don't we?" Junmyeon asked. 

"We all changed phones remember? We don't have all our contact numbers back yet," Chanyeol said, waving the phone in his hand. Junmyeon once more sighed but nodded, "alright, you left a note that's good.. we'll just wait until they come to pick him up I guess."

*~*

Meanwhile, back in the studio, Hoseok and Jimin were sobbing, Taehyung and Jungkook were pacing around the room, Yoongi and Namjoon were frantically calling each person that could've possibly seen or been with Seokjin that night. "Oh god, he's  _gone_ , what if he's cold?! What if he's scared? What if he's crying? What if-" Hoseok babbled but was shaken by the shoulders by Taehyung, who was angrily telling him to stop. "It's fine, Seokjin's just hiding, SEOKJIN WE GET IT NOW! COME OUT OF HIDING! YOUR SECRET ISN'T A SECRET ANYMORE!" Taehyung screeched and finally began to cry. 

"Oh my god our baby, our poor sweet baby," Jimin sobbed and hugged his knees closer to his chest. All the staff had left except for them and the managers and a few Mnet staff members. "We will try to contact you if anything else comes up," the manager said to Sejin and Hobeom, who sighed in response. "Come on boys.. let's go back to the dorms," Sejin said and the boys looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean we're leaving?! Seokjin is still out there!" Yoongi barked, glaring at the managers. 

"Listen yoongi, we have a better chance in finding him if you get some rest.. I assure you tomorrow will go much smoother if you're all okay," Hobeom replied, and the boys followed sadly. The following night, they couldn't sleep at all, all having nightmares of what could possibly be happening to their maknae. Yoongi cuddled Seokjin's pillow as he laid in Seokjin's own bed, tears beginning to prick at his eyes. He groaned and sat up, deciding to look for him himself. He grabbed a backpack and stuffed Seokjin's snacks in there, deciding that once he found the younger he'd feed him the sweets. "Wah hyung, you're awake too?" Yoongi swirled around and widened his eyes to see the boys standing there with flashlights and their phones ready in their hands. 

The search began, with Yoongi driving, and they legit went to every possible place they could think of. Heck, they even went to VIXX's dorms. Jungkook frantically knocked on the door, and accidentally hit Taekwoon's nose as he didn't realize that the door opened. The groups sat in the living room, the vixx members groggily listening to the other group's rantings (Taekwoon had a bag of ice pressed on his nose with a scowl). "So, *yawn* you lost your... soup?" Hakyeon muttered sleepily, and the others blinked guiltily. Although Namjoon and Hakyeon both shared the same position, it was clear that Hakyeon was more tired out and busy due to their promotion week barely beginning as well as having to film a drama. Namjoon shook his head and said, "Our maknae, Seokjin, he's missing," Namjoon said and Jaehwan perked up, "What?!" 

"He wasn't there when we were done packing, we thought he came here with you," Jimin said but the vixx member shook their head. "No, we didn't even know you stayed behind.. we were one of the first ones to leave," Wonshik said. "Haven't you asked the other artists? I'm pretty sure they saw him," Hongbin asked. "No, you're the first ones.. but Seokjin's not close to any of them.. except for you and.." Taehyung muttered, before perking up and asking "What about Exo sunbaes?" "No, they would've called us, they have our numbers." "Oh, so you trust them more than us?! Why didn't you just call us  then?!" Hyuk yelled, frustrated that he had been woken up. Hakyeon sighed and patted his head slightly,"just go sleep Hyuk." The maknae happily obliged. 

"Whoops.. we didn't think about that.. until now.." Jungkook muttered. Hakyeon smiled and shook his head, "It's okay.. don't worry you'll find him soon. He's going to be fine, we'll call you if something pops up... just take it easy," Hakyeon said and stood up, "now if you excuse us.. we have schedules tomorrow and we need to wake u-" Hakyeon fainted. The living room stayed quiet until shrieks flooded the room. 

*~*

Seokjin woke up and instantly recognized the bed to not be his. He sat up in a panic and gasped when seeing an unknown figure scribbling something down in a desk. He, in a panic, grabbed the closest thing next to him (a notebook) and threw it to the stranger as he realized his lower body had no pants. The stranger squawked and fell to the floor. Seokjin screamed and ran out the room and dashed down the hall only to see Kyungsoo holding a teacup, who stared at him with wide eyes. Seokjin frowned and turned to see Junmyeon scrambling out. "Oh... Junmyeon hyung?" he asked and Junmyeon whined. "You hit me Jinnie," he pouted and Seokjin sheepishly smiled, "sorry I thought you were a pervert." Junmyeon gaped at him and asked why in earth he'd think about that. Seokjin pointed to his legs and Junmyeon blanched. 

"Chanyeol did that cuz you were sweating and the air conditioner wasn't working.. so he took your pants off so you wouldn't get overheated," Junmyeon explained and Seokjin nodded in understanding. "Anyway.. why am I here?" he asked. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and said, "Jongdae thought it was a good idea to bring you here when he found you sleeping without asking for your managers permission, or anyone's really." Seokjin laughed and shook his head, "So no one knows?" Kyungsoo shrugged and said, "He said he left a note, so I don't know why they don't come to pick you up." "Not that you're not welcomed.. it's just weird they haven't called," Junmyeon said. 

"Seokjinnie! Want to play with me?!" Chanyeol asked, peeping up from behind the couch, making Kyungsoo yell and drop the teacup. 

*~*

Seokjin had been fed desserts by Kyungoo, played happily with Exo's beagle line, talked about serious maknae problems with Jongin and Sehun, danced with Yixing, drank coffee with Minseok, and got advice from Junmyeon. It was already three in the morning and Seokjin was questioning why the boys hadn't been sleeping. "We're on a break for three days so we're having an all nighter," Jongin said and Seokjin nodded. "Do you have schedule tomorrow?" Yixing asked. "No we're on break too," Seokjin explained and the latter hummed. 

"Hm, I wonder if my hyungs are sleeping,"

*~*

Yoongi was already crying. 

The boys were sitting in their car, having called Seokjin's phone but all of the boys broke down when the mario theme song played in the cupholder. "Seokjin come back to us please~!"  Hoseok screamed and jammed his head against the head cushion. Taehyung had snot running down his nose and he was starting to run out of air. "Where could he be..?" Jimin whined and was about to sob when Seokjin's phone rang again. Hoseok picked it up and furrowed his eyebrows when seeing the newbie noona calling. He answered the call and as he said hello, he heard the noona ask, "Seokjin, are you with your hyungs right now?" Hoseok frowned and put the call on speaker as he saw Namjoon frantically tell him to do so. 

"Uh, noona, do you know where Seokjin is?" 

"Oh! Hoseok-ah! wow, of course how stupid I am.. well um, I forgot to tell your managers that EXO's Chen came up to me and gave me a note that said he'd take Seokjin to their dorms as the boy was sleeping. I barely read it right now and I forgot to give it you, so I just called Seokjin's phone number to see if he was with you guys already.. sorry for not telling you any sooner." The boys stayed quiet until the noona muttered a small hello. Hoseok ended the call and Yoongi wasted no time in speeding towards the Exo dorm. 

*~*

Seokjin was startled by the screams and loud knocking on the door. Chanyeol went to open it and was practically shoved down by Jungkook, who was furious as he also 'accidentally' punched Chanyeol's cheek. "Hyung!" Seokjin screeched and went to stop Jungkook's attack. "How dare you?!" Yoongi screamed, cradling the maknae into his arms. "How dare I what?" Chanyeol whined and groaned. "you deserved that!" Sehun said and Chanyeol shot him a glare. "How dare you take our precious baby?!" Jimin screeched and jumped on the closest person who happened to be Yixing. 

Yixing shrugged and walked into the kitchen with Jimin clinging onto his back. "Where's Kim Jongdae?!" Namjoon growled. The said man, having sensed he was in trouble, tried to sneak into his room before being grabbed by the collar by ("Hyung why?!") Minseok and shoved in front of the BTS boys. "uh... hey.. guys?" Jongdae said and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. One by one, the boys hit Jongdae's head and growled at him in annoyance. Seokjin watched with embarrassment as Jongdae whined at the end. 

After being explained what truly happened, Jongdae was sure he'd never do that again. Junmyeon deeply apologized but was consoled after he had been close to tears. The drive home was more relaxed and everyone was practically stuck to Seokjin. Yoongi kept glancing at him through the mirror and he smiled each time, knowing that their maknae was safe in their arms. 


	8. Valuable, but hated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gang!AU
> 
> Maknae!Jin  
> In which Kim Seokjin is the dog of a gang.  (Also, BIGBANG ARE THE BAD GUYS OOOOPPPPPPSSSSSS) (or are they....?) 

Seokjin spits the blood out, coughing as he does so. His arms ache from the awkward position their in. He groans softly and he stares down in pity at his feet, up in tippy toe position. His arms are behind his back, crossed with each other as the chains pull them back in the opposite direction. The only thing he has as support are his toes, that are aching and throbbing due to the bareness. He pants softly but grits his teeth when the chains pull at the arms. He hears the door open and he looks up to glare at the man in front of him. 

"You know... you could easily make the pain go away by telling us their location," Jiyong says as he drags a finger down Seokjin's jaw. Seokjin glares at him and dares to spit the blood pooling in his mouth at Jiyong, the liquid hitting the said man's cheek. Jiyong grunts in disgust as he swipes some of the blood from his cheek. "You bastard," he growls and pulls Seokjin by his collar, making him cry out on the restraint of his arm muscles. "You are clearly at a disadvantage, and yet you dare to add the humiliation upon yourself?! What kind of gang dog-" 

"Don't call me that!" 

Jiyong's eyes widen at the sudden outburst. Seokjin never spoke. He furrows his eyebrows and leans closer to the quivering boy. "What..?" Jiyong mumbles, making Seokjin gasp. "D-Don't ca-call me t-that.." Seokjin whispers, feeling himself go back into the shell. "Gang dog..? But... you are a gang dog," Jiyong mutters, and once more Seokjin shakes his head desperately. "no.. I'm not.., I'm not I swear, I'm a member, I'm part of them...I-I-" Seokjin was cut off by a chuckle. Jiyong snickers at him and grips his hair only to yank it back. "You're in denial... you're in damn denial!" Jiyong howls with laughter as he let's go of Seokjin's hair and bends over as he cackles. "You actually think they care about you!" Jiyong yells and wipes a few tears away.

Seokjin whimpers and Jiyong snorts. "You are important, but if you die they'll just find another gang dog honestly," Jiyong says and smiles. "You're like a light bulb. You're valuable but once your light dims away.. you'll be replaced as quick as possible," Jiyong says as he snaps his fingers, making Seokjin wince. "We wouldn't have kidnapped you but you were the only choice we had... they know you're alive anyway.. so they should come for you, you're still flashing," Jiyong sighed and patted Seokjin mockingly before turning around to leave. 

Seokjin finally broke down then. Jiyong was right, he was the gang dog, the useful yet hated one. Seokjin was practically the mother of the gang, despite him being the youngest. He cooked for the boys, he cleaned up their mess, he took most of the blame for them, hell, he even took the beatings for them. That's why he was the gang dog. 

He had been nothing but a starving pre-teen, willing to give his body in exchange for a piece of bread, when Namjoon found him. He was so grateful towards the other, not knowing that the only reason Namjoon beat the guy assaulting him was because the man hadn't paid him for the drugs. Seokjin was eventually taken in at first to be held at ransom, but after finding out that the boy's father was the one who sent him to the streets, they had no use of him. 

He was taken in as the gang dog after the group found out about Seokjin's ability to be the perfect little maid. They had gotten rid of their old gang dog, so they were in desperate need of one. Seokjin at first was rejoiced to find a family to take him in, but it as soon made clear to him that he was not part of them. Seokjin was eager to get close to the youngest, but Jungkook had lashed out at him when Seokjin tried to joke around with him. 

Seokjin remembers being so terrified, the multiple threats given to him ran shivers down his spine. Seokjin had been with them for two years, but even then it felt as if he was the only one giving everything for them. That's why he was here, tortured by Jiyong and his own gang. 

It had been a night when he was taken. He was closed inside in his own little cell room as he winced at each gunshot and screams. He rocked back and forth and tried to hide the tears but to no avail, he couldn't stop. He hiccuped and pressed his palms harder against his ears, desperate to tune off the violence. He remembers hearing Hoseok scream in pain and he jumps up. Not his hyung. Don't let them take his hyung away. 

He ran out of the room, and straight into the bullfight. Taeyang was the one who knocked Hoseok over and Seokjin screams in terror as he sees the bruised and battered face of his hyung. This obviously grabs Taeyang's attention and he snarls at the quivering and sobbing boy. Taeyang aims his gun towards the kid but was stopped by Daesung. "Taeyang calm down! That's the gang dog!" Daesung growls, shoving Taeyang's gun away from Seokjin. 

Taeyang grunts and mutters, "why not take him then.., he's the link, we take him, they're lost." Daesung smirks and says, "I was thinking the same thing..." Seokjin looks down at Hoseok and sees him pale. Seokjin kneels down besides him and cradles his face, trying to reassure him but his arm is yanked up and he stumbles back up. He's thrown over Taeyang's shoulder after his wrist and ankles are bound, he was honestly too shocked about the whole ordeal, and he watches as Jimin and Yoongi run toward him. 

His heart leaps for joy then, thinking that they're running after him, but he sees them kneel down in front of Hoseok. He watches in pain as Yoongi and Jimin help raise him up and begin to run towards the shelter. Jimin turns around to look Seokjin, and Seokjin hopes once more. Jimin's eyes are dull and Seokjin feels dread fall upon his shoulders. 

Seokjin lets out a whimper but let's out a yelp when the chains holding him up are suddenly dropping him. He falls onto the ground with a thud and he groans in pain. He  looks up and frowns seeing Daesung and Seunghyun looking down at him. "Let's get you up, boy," Seunghyun  says and yanks the boy up. 

He is lead to a room and he meets the eye of BigBang's own gang dog, Seungri. Seungri fiddles with his fingers and Seokjin frowns at the bruises he's sporting. He can't judge, they're in the same place anyway. He enters the white room and is shoved down onto his knees. He notices Jiyong is there, his eyes set in a glare as he rests his head against his fist. 

He looks towards the direction the glare is being sent and his breathing hitches at the sight of the boys. He smiles when he sees Hoseok, all healthy and well. They came to take me home! Seokjin thinks happily, and he was about to jump for joy when seeing Taehyung hand the bags of money to Namjoon, who hands them over to Taeyang. "We apologize for the.... Past incidents..." Namjoon mutters, his fingers pressing against the couch arm. 

Seokjin eagerly looks at the others, hoping they'd look at him but none of them do. Jiyong stares at the money with a smirk and nods at Daesung, who begins to unchain Seokjin. "We never asked for him in exchange,we're just here to pay out debt," Namjoon adds, making the big bang members freeze and Seokjin's blood runs cold. "W-What..? But he's the gang dog-" Jiyong says but is cut off by Hoseok. 

"We found a new one," 

Seokjin stares at them in shock and disbelief and he can feel the stare Seunghyun is giving him. "Well, what do I do with it then? He's not under your name anymore," Jiyong says and Namjoon snorts. "Do whatever the hell you want with him, we're not taking him back..." Namjoon says and stands up, ready to leave. "No... No please... Namjoon hyung please don't leave me alone!" Seokjin snaps and hurriedly crawls over to grip on Namjoon's pant leg. 

Namjoon freezes before he forcefully tugs his leg away and turns to look at Seokjin with a scowl. "You disgusting scum, why should I take you in again? I don't pity you anymore, so there's no reason for you to come back," Namjoon growls and motions to his group to walk with him. "No please- Jimin hyung! Yoongi hyung! Hoseok hyung!" Seokjin cries out, watching as one by one walk out. 

Seokjin ends up sobbing after they leave and he curls into himself. "Take him back to cell, but don't tie him up," Jiyong orders, his eyes blinking as he tried to process what had just happened. A gang never abandons their gang dog. Even if the gang dog is unloved, it's just now how things work. The gang dog is left once they die, but never abandoned. Seokjin whimpers all the way to his cell and he stays crying as he huddles into the corner. 

Seokjin is truly terrified now. What if he's killed? What if he's sold? Seokjin cries himself to sleep. The next day, he is taken out of the room and shoved into the car. He's in the back with Seungri, the fellow gang dog. "I'm sorry.... I couldn't convince you to take you in," Seungri whispers. It wasn't uncommon for a gang to have more than one gang dog, and that just brought more confusion as to why Namjoon didn't accept Seokjin back. 

"Figured it's the best... I think you'll be more free in the streets than here," Seungri whispers again. Seokjin understands what he's trying to say,but he's still scared. He's a well known gang dog, now an ex, so he might be attacked or even killed. "I'll try to come and see how you're doing....." Seungri adds and Seokjin grins in gratitude. He turns to look at the window and he frowns, suddenly remembering what had happened. 

He already knew they hated him, but he so badly wanted to be a part of them. So he opted to be the punch bag. It was all worth for nothing. Seokjin feels his eyes water and he curls into himself once more. He wants to yell, cry, sob anything to get his pain to go away. He doesn't want to be here anymore... No more. He is then pulled by his collar out the car and he is met once more with the streets of Ilsan. 

He is given money, a few clothes, and food by Daesung, who stares at him with a conflicted look. Seokjin bows, and he winces at the pain of the soreness. Jiyong stares at him before sighing, "be careful Seokjin, don't want you getting in trouble." Seokjin nods wordlessly and he watches as the car drives away, leaving a pit of loneliness in his stomach. 

He looks towards the other direction and sees nobody. He bits his lip, and begins to walk downhill. There's a park bench in the middle, and it's almost nighttime. Seokjin sits down on the bench and he begins to eat the sandwiches given to him by Big Bang. He slumps his shoulders until it begins to shake. He cries out loud until his chest hurts, and his throat is raw. He sniffles, staring into nothing, his fingers beginning to get colder and colder as the wind becomes stronger. 

Seokjin sleeps in the bench, alone. But it's okay... He's used to it. 

*~*

Four months can really take a toll on a person. Seokjin looks like death and he feels like death. Seungri managed to come and bring him food, but he couldn't anymore as there were some rival gangs fighting against them. Seokjin watches the families walk around, and he smiles. 

He's happy for the kids. They get to experience something he never could. Seokjin shivers at the wind and he thinks it's best to go back to the alley. He settles in between the cardboard boxes and he can't stop trembling. He shivers and his lip wobbles as the cold increases. His blue fingers wrap around each other and he whimpers. 

His conscience is slipping through his fingers, and honestly, he's ready to let it go. His head lols to the side and he blinks in confusion. There seems to be a group of six people crowding around him, and he whimpers again, thinking there might be harm brought onto him. "Oh god, Seokjin!" He thinks he hears that, but he frowns and tried to pull away. 

Then, he feels someone grab his hand, and he falls into darkness. 


	9. Valuable, but hated pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as last chapter, but with more info..?

Seokjin wakes up in a fluffy bed. Wait, a bed?! Seokjin's eyes snapped open and he sits up, anxious and scared at the thought of being in an unknown place. "Sh, it's okay.. Seokjin relax, you're safe," the warm voice of someone oddly familiar brings peace to Seokjin, who let's out a sob once seeing his old best friend. "J-Jaehwan hyung..?" Seokjin whimpers and throws himself over the older, who gladly accepts him. "God, I was so worried for you!" Jaehwan says and tightens his grip on the boy.  Seokjin buries himself in his arms and smiles in the warmth. "Is he awake..?" they both turn around to greet the deep voiced man, who's smiling tenderly at Seokjin. 

Seokjin smiles once he recognizes Wonshik, or Ravi, and the said man walks over to him and ruffles his hair. "You had us worried kid, we spent months searching for you," Wonshik said and Seokjin pouts. "I'm sorry for causing trouble.." Seokjin whispers but is instantly comforted by the two who say that he shouldn't feel guilty at all. "Hakyeon hyung's first task was to find you when we came back, you should've seen him, ready to rescue his beloved child," Wonshik snorts and Seokjin giggles. "Why did you come back though..? I thought you were chased out from your territory," Seokjin mumbles. "No, we left to settle some business with some other gang, alliances really.. we spent quite some time there.. then we came back and after hearing about your... event... we decided to search for you," Jaehwan explained, sensing the change of mood in Seokjin once he mentioned the 'event.' 

"It's fine really..." Seokjin whispers, but it's obviously not. He's still very much broken. "Come on Jinnie, the others are waiting for you in the kitchen," Jaehwan murmurs and Wonshik helps carry him to the table, where most of the vixx members were waiting. "Seokjinnie!" Hyuk squealed and almost choked the poor boy if not for Hongbin. "Yah, let him breath!" Hongbin smiles as he says so, and Hyuk lets go of the now wheezing kid. "Hongbin cooked his specialty, so please, gladly dig in!" Hyuk said and bit into the chicken. Seokjin gapes at the food before eagerly chewing the meat and rice. "Hey champ, slow down, you might puke it all up," Wonshik says and Seokjin sheepishly nods. "Where's Hakyeon and Taekwoon hyung?" Seokjin asks, noticing the two absent members. "They're over at the peace area," Hongbin says, "Something about dealing with other alliances." 

As they finished, they were all cleaning up the place but froze when hearing the sloor slam against the wall once opened. "God, how could they have the audacity to say that to my face?! And yet they expect me not to cancel the deal? Can't they also get the fact that they broke their end of the deal through their thick skulls?!" They all went quiet when hearing Hakyeon's angry voice. Seokjin's body trembled at the tone, unwanted memories of the past flashing through his mind. "Hakyeon, nevermind about that, they can't do anything else.. it's the gang rule, our main priority is to make sure Seokjin is safe and healthy again," Taekwoon's gentle and soft voice said. " Hyung..?" Hyuk asked quietly, catching the attention of the two. "Oh, Hyuk-ah.. what are you doing up so late?" Hakyeon asked, going to stroke the boy's hair. 

"Jin woke up, so we ate late.." Hyuk explained and it was till then that Hakyeon noticed Seokjin. "Oh my god, Seokjin! Didn't see you there, I'm sorry, thought you were still asleep," Hakyeon said and hugged the shorter one. "Hey hyung.. it's been a while," Seokjin answers and happily welcomes his hug. "Yeah, it has.. I'm just glad we got you under our care now," Hakyeon said before pursing his lips. "What happened hyung?" Hongbin asked, noticing their leader's distress. "Seokjin, do you think you'll be able to handle talking about... bangtan?" Hakyeon asked slowly. Seokjin's throat tightened and his lip wobbled, but instead of crying again, he chose to blink away the tears and gulp down the knot. "yes," he replied. "News about them abandoning Seokjin has spread ,obviously, and many are arguing over whether they had the right to abandon him or not," Hakyeon explained. 

"Obviously, the ones that are saying it's wrong have backed out of the ally contract with them, including EXO, 2ne1, and us..." Hakyeon said, eyeing Seokjin's expression. "They haven't responded to the backlash which is weird," Taekwoon added. "Last meeting, Jungkook was punched by CL and cursed out, but he made no effort in stopping her, and he didn't try to get away," Hakyeon added. "I don't know.... it's all just a big blurry picture.." Taekwoon growled. "Anyway, they haven't done anything to signal a fight... but instead they're choosing to accept whatever's coming their way, hell, they didn't even try to stop exo from cancelling their deal, that is practically suicide!" Hakyeon blurted out, rubbing his temple with his fingers. Seokjin's eyes widened at the claim. Exo was a very powerful gang, second to Suju, so it was a blessing to be allies with them. "You should've seen it! After Hakyeon signed the paper, the door burst open and Suho and Kris walked in, when they announced they wanted the deal off everyone gasped, but Namjoon just nodded," Taekwoon said, his own outburst surprising himself. 

"How many allies do they have left..?" Seokjin asked. "Um.. got7... block b, infinite, t-ara... 4minute I think.." Hakyeon mumbled but snorted afterwards, "make's sense, they all have gang dogs." Seokjin winced at the label but stayed quiet. None of them were big in numbers or connections, which means they're low in protection and back up. "Surprising to see Big Bang there..." Taekwoon said and the others gasped. Bigbang almost never went to the meetings, but this was about Seokjin and although it was unsuspecting, it was reasonable. "Seungri probably begged to go," Hakyeon breathed out. "Seungri...?" Seokjin muttered. "Yeah, he was there too... he's officially part of the gang, not a slave anymore," Hakyeon said and Seokjin smiled. Good. Seungri deserved it. 

"Anyway, we'll see how this plays out... for now, let's get some sleep."

*~*

"Do you think we did the right thing hyung?" 

Yoongi froze in mid-gulp, and frowned as he placed the cup on the counter. "For what Tae?" he asked. "In letting Seokjin go... and not making him part of the gang.." Taehyung mumbled, picking at the food. Yoongi stayed quiet for a while and sighed. "I don't know Tae, but we do deserve everything that's coming at us," Yoongi mumbled. "Will we die?" Taehyung asked once more. "Probably, we broke the rules," Yoongi muttered and took a few pills. "You started taking them again.. you stopped when Seokjin was here.." Taehyung mumbled, and Yoongi finally snapped. "Stop saying his name!" Yoongi screamed, startling Taehyung. "We need to stop thinking about us and think about what's best for him!" Yoongi sneered. "Well that worked out well didn't it?!" Taehyung lashed back, standing up and easily towering over his hyung. 

"What did Hakyeon hyung say huh? That he wasn't bruised and practically all bones when they found him?! Hell with it hyung! We should've just taken him in!" Taehyung screamed. "We can't and you know it!" the two turned to look at Namjoon, who glared at both of them. "He's a kid, he doesn't deserve to be sucked in the gang business," Namjoon growled. "Yeah, but at least he would've been safer and healthier here," Taehyung muttered. "Not at all... he would've kept being bruised by us and the others... it's better off in the streets," Namjoon said, but his eyes went soft when he caught the sight of the chipped cup that was once Seokjin's. "Whatever.. " Taehyung mumbled. "Besides... it did work well... Vixx has him now, he'll be much better there than here," Namjoon muttered and walked away. 

Yoongi glared at Taehyung before walking back into his room. Taehyung gulped down the knot in his throat and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You better be worth it," Taehyung growled and walked out of the house. 

*~*

Namjoon had many conflicted feelings about the ex-gang dog. He had found him when he was only 12, his cold skinny body already exposed to the harsh reality of the world. Namjoon had pitied him but left him alone anyway, until he found out that the kid was the son of the third most richest man in Ilsan. Seokjin hadn't cried honestly, but he did cry tears of joy when seeing Namjoon, which made Namjoon pity him even more. However, after he had sent a ransom note, he received another letter from the man who had actually sent him money but said, "I do not care what you do to the child, he was put out on the streets to die, he's useless, get rid of him if you want to." Namjoon could only stare back at the silent boy in regret. 

It would be wrong to send him back into the streets so Namjoon made him into the gang dog. He proved himself to be useful too, the kid cooked and cleaned their damn house and even helped treat their wounds, all without judging. The real conflict came with the sacrifice. Seokjin had only been 15 when Namjoon gave him to Block B, they had been itching to get their hands on drugs. Namjoon sent Seokjin over to deliver the packages, but when he came back, he was sobbing and bleeding from his shoulder. Nobody tended to him, which made them all feel like crap, their feeling of hatred or disgust was really just them being scared of harming a creature like him. 

So they left him alone, because they couldn't bear to bring Seokjin into the gang business. Gang dogs were off limits, they wouldn't be killed but if their 'owners' were, the other gangs could get them or they could leave. So Seokjin really was sort of safe. So, when the opportunity came to free Seokjin, they did so. Namjoon threw all of his worries out the door and said those harsh words to the 17 year old. The broken face. The tears. The wobbling lips. All of those would forever haunt Namjoon, but it was okay because Seokjin was fine now. 

Namjoon and the others never really loved the boy as their own brother, but the old pity was clearly not there anymore. Seokjin had taught them to care and they had began to feel it for him. Namjoon and the gang cared for the boy. Jimin had been the one to offer the idea of letting him go, and the others agreed. So they watched with heavy and guilty hearts as Seokjin walked into the room with bruises and quiet whimpers, the last time they would ever see Seokjin. BigBang had attacked that night and Bangtan had ran straight into the fight. 

Jimin remembers turning around and seeing Seokjin's pleading face light up in hope, and his heart aches. He, however, keeps a straight face on and turns around because his main focus is If Hoseok heals by tomorrow then we have a bigger chance in getting Seokjin back. They all know why they had kidnapped the gang dog, and honestly they were thankful because they know they couldn't have let him go by themselves. So when Namjoon gave the money to Jiyong, he felt his chest calm down and he smiled internally at the thought of Seokjin being free. 

They left with a sense of relaxation and peace, but they knew that they had broken the maknae. Still, everyone heals... so why wouldn't Seokjin too? With that in their minds, they drove away from Jiyong's territory and back into their own hellhole. 


	10. Valuable, and loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same as the last two chapters, but with a happy ending now ;)

Seokjin had recovered well, it had now been a year since he was taken in by vixx and honestly, he couldn't have it any other way. Seokjin had improved in so much, his self esteem boosted and his skin didn't cling onto his bones anymore. He had began studying while living with vixx, as they too refused to take him into the gang business, but he still knew the basics to protect himself and he even picked up on the medical area. He no longer cowered back in fear when a voice was raised, and he wouldn't let himself be taken for granted anymore. He even got over bangtan. He didn't hate them, after all they did help him survive somehow, but he did feel uncomfortable when they were mentioned. 

"Relax Jinnie, they'll be fine," Hyuk said and patted Seokjin's hair. "But they've never been out this long," Seokjin whined and Hyuk chuckled. "Relax, hyungs know how to take care of themselves, you know what?  I'm pretty sure their way right now-" Hyuk was cut off by a door slam and a few groans. "Quick! Hakyeon hyung got shot in the shoulder!" Hongbin yelled, carrying the groaning leader in his arms. "It's not lodged in, it just managed to pierce some of him skin," Taekwoon informed and Seokjin and Hyuk quickly went to work. 

Hakyeon had screamed at the burn in his wound but nevertheless, let himself be patched up. "What gang did you guys go up against now?" Seokjin asked, threading his fingers through Hakyeon's hair as the leader slept. "4minute.." Wonshik mumbled, cleaning his gun from the blood stain, Seokjin frowned. "Hey, it's alright... we got things settles, we were both framed by B.A.P, you know what pests they can be," Wonshik reassured. "How did Hakyeon hyung even get shot? From distance?" Seokjin asked. 

"Yeah, Hyuna got him pretty good," Hongbin said and Seokjin nodded. "She's always had good aim... surprised she missed this time," he said, making Hongbin shake his head. "No, she was aiming for Wonshik, but Hakyeon got in the way, you know him.. always being the hero, the center of attention," Hongbin teased with a smile. Seokjin returned the gesture and looked down at Hakyeon. "You dork, always getting yourself harmed," he giggled and Hakyeon stirred in his sleep. 

*~*

Seokjin was working his shift in the cafe and was happily sipping his bubble tea when the door opened to reveal ... BigBang. Seokjin perked up at the members and waved them over, smiling at them with warmth. Seungri ran over to him and hugged the boy, "It's been way too long Jin!" Seokjin happily brought them their food and drinks, sitting down to catch up with them. "So, what's been going on after I left? " Seokjin asked, chewing on a cookie that Daesung had given him. "Not much, we're kind of laying low... we have this beef going on with BAP, they've been messing around with gangs, even got vixx and 4minute into a fight, sure you've heard about it," Jiyong said. "Yeah, Hakyeon hyung came home injured, Hyuna shot him while trying to aim for Wonshik," said Seokjin, making the others nod. 

"Hey, you gotta lay low too.. I told Taekwoon to send someone to look after you, BAP is restless and bored again, they're currently attacking Bangtan, so they might try to go after you." Taeyang said, stealing some of Seunghyun's fries. "What do you mean..?" Seokjin murmured. " Bangtan cut off their deal with Bap, so that's another reason why bap is thrashing around," Seunghyun explained but Seokjin shook his head. "No, I mean why would they want to get me? I'm not part of them anymore, never was anyway," the others ignored the last comment while Seokjin stared at them with dull eyes. 

"They're picking around to try and find Bangtan's weaknesses... but my question is why would they go after you? They've seen their behavior around you," Jiyong mutters and Seokjin scoffs. "Don't have a clue hyung," he replies and goes back into the kitchen.

*~*

It happens in plain daylight. 

Seokjin had been walking back home from the high school classes when he was suddenly pulled into a car. "Hey! What're you-" Seokjin froze when recognizing the smirk of the man in front of him. "Hello Seokjin-ssi, been a while since we've seen other hm?" Yongguk says and lifts the glass of sizzling champagne close to his lips. Seokjin kept quiet, but kept his gaze to the floor and his hands folded neatly and resting on his lap, a posture gang dogs should be in. Yongguk smirks and says, "You're still the gang dog by heart.." Seokjin hates that label so much. But it's true. He will always reveal that submissive side of him, but it's because he's scared. A gang dog never stops being a gang dog. Hell, Seungri still sits that way and Seokjin knows this because of the recent visit to the cafe. 

It's a perpetual motion, one that can't be avoided. Seokjin gulps down the shame. He thought he was ready. What he had been taught, fuzzy in his memories, his confidence, gone. Nothing ever goes away when you're associated with a gang anyway. The inside of the car is really dark, the only light source is the one inside the car, down to a soft yellow glow that only illuminated Yongguk's face. "Well, it's not too long till Bangtan comes for you," That one name. That one word. That's it all it took. Seokjin let's out a humorless laugh and scoffs at the end. "You're wasting your time," he whispers and dares to look up at the man. 

"They left me, after all the crap they put me in, they just left me.. what makes you think they'll come back for me? A year later?" Seokjin mocks, laughing at the stupidity the gang has done. Yongguk quirks up an eyebrow and says, "So, it's true that you're all a bunch of blind idiots." Seokjin's eyes harden at the insult and frowns, but says nothing. When they get to BAP's mansion, Seokjin suddenly feels queasy inside. He's been in similar situations before, but it's been a while so he's suddenly nervous. He's suddenly shoved to the ground onto his knees and when his head is yanked back, he notices Youngjae holding a camera pointed at him. 

Seokjin barely manages to progress what's happening when he's suddenly kicked in the ribs. 

*~*

Hoseok had only opened the door when he's suddenly punched by Wonshik. "What have you done?!" He screams, yanking Hoseok up by the collar and punching his face once more. The vixx members move quickly and Wonshik manages to have Hoseok in headlock and points a gun to his temple. Bangtan watch in shock as they pull out their own armed weapon. "Give us Seokjin now!" Jaehwan demands, his gun pointed directly at Namjoon. "We don't have him! "Namjoon says, confused as to why they had suddenly waltzed in and were practically ready to kill all of them. "Then why did we get this ?!" Hakyeon screamed, motioning towards Hongbin. Hongbin throws the cd at Jimin and glares at him. 

They put in the cd, much to the vixx member's dismay. There stands Seokjin, until he is shoved onto his knees and he glimpses at the camera before the abuse begins. With clenched hearts, they watch as Seokjin automatically curls into a ball and struggles to hold in his cries. Then, Himchan manages to kick his face, and Seokjin finally breaks. He screams and he starts to apologize. Everything he had bottled up over the past year slips through his fingers, and they watch as he crumbles and everything feels wrong. "This is what happens when you get cross paths with us bangtan," they hear Yongguk's mocking voice says and the cd blurs. 

Bangtan stays quiet, but their eyes speak for them. Taekwoon scoffs and says, "Well.. ?You've known more about BAP than anyone else, where is that?" Yoongi only stands up and begins to walk towards their weaponry room. "What are you doing?! Tell us!" Taekwoon screams but Yoongi only glares at him. "We're going to bring him back," Yoongi says. "Hell to that! After everything you've put him through, you think we're going to let you get close to him?!" Wonshik screams and shoves Yoongi until he's stumbling into the wall. Yoongi growls and shoves back, his eyes set in a glare and he scowls. "We have a better shot in getting him back together, BAP knows you'll go get him, and he wants you to fight with us, why else do you think that they sent the cd to you and not us?! He'll least expect us to go together," Namjoon says standing up to separate Wonshik and Yoongi. 

"I know the place better, we'll get ready and I'll drive," Jimin says and goes to prepare himself. 

*~*

It's a long and tensed drive to BAP's territory, having to pass EXO's as well. That's where the trouble began. The cars were stuck in between the raids. There were men and women in motorcycles, circling them as they held the red flag high over the heads, the one's behind the drives pointing their rifles at them. Jungkook curses loudly as he prepares his own gun, ready to pounce if they dare to attack. They watch as Hakyeon climbs out of their own car with hands raised. They in confusion before seeing Suho and Kris arrive with vehicles of their own. 

Their backups, Zitao and Chen hop out with a lit flag each and look at Hakyeon before turning towards their leader. "Let him pass, he's an ally," Kris says but Zitao furrows his eyebrow. "Then what about them?" he asks and points towards Bangtan's vehicle. "N, what did you bring with you?" Suho asks, reloading his gun as he walks towards the truck. "Bangtan, we know we're not allies anymore but ... there's some trouble involving BAP and we need their support," Hakyeon explains, studying the expression of the leaders. Kris only hums and flicks the dagger in between his fingers. 

"I thought we agreed in never crossing paths again," Kris says and forcefully opens the door, seeing Jimin sitting calmly in the driver seat. "As I said before, we have trouble mixing us both, we need to work together for us to make BAP back down," Hakyeon said, quickly walking towards them with Taekwoon following closely to him. "What's the trouble? Do you need backup?" Suho asked, turning around as if he wasn't at all bothered that their past allies were there. "Um, I don't know-" Hakyeon was cut off by Kris, "Where's Seokjin? He's safe right?" "The trouble involves Seokjin, BAP has him.." Hakyeon said, his throat tightening at the memory of the cd. The two leaders exchanged a few looks and nodded. "We''ll send backup, BAP ha been getting under our nerves, but kidnapping Seokjin is too far," Suho muttered and let the boys go. 

When they arrived towards the mansion, Yongguk was sitting on his chair with a smile, another glass of wine in his grip. "After two days, you've finally arrived, and you brought back up," he says and smiles before drinking the wine in one go. "Seokjin's sleeping right now, the drug and beatings took a toll on him, don't worry too much though the gang dog took care of him," Yongguk says and they all glance up at Junhong, who nervously fidgets. "But fine, you can get him back, Daehyun and Himchan will bring him to you," Yongguk says and soon, the two come back with Seokjin in tow, his head bowed down but they could still see the tears and bruises.

"You put on such a big show really, just wanted to tease.. " Yongguk says and sighs dramatically, "Now, adios amigos! it's been fun and games really, but I'm satisfied." The others watched in shock as he left, followed by the others. Junhong bites his lip and walks slowly towards them. "You better leave, he's in the fun mood right now.. but he won't hesitate to kill you, not when you canceled the deals," he whispers and sends a glance towards Seokjin before turning on his heels and runs back into the mansion. 

The group could only do as told. 

*~*

They end up staying in EXO's territory, as they had far more better medication for Seokjin and they really couldn't handle hearing Seokjin's sobs. The room was thick with tension as they waited for Seokjin to come out of the check up. "We... we thought he'd be better..." Jimin whispers, making everyone snap their heads towards him. "Really? You really thought that?" Hyuk sneers, making Jimin frown. "We kept an eye on him... saw that he was improving.." Jimin mumbles. "You idiots... all of you... you think we'll fall for it..?!" Jaehwan growls but is silenced with Taehyung's outburst, "We regret it okay?! We freaking do! We thought it'd be the best for him to walk away from us because then he won't be hurt anymore! Yes, we admit that we were douchebags, but we tried so hard to make sure he'll be free.... we never planned for any of this to happen!" The room went awfully quiet, everyone looking at Taehyung who was struggling to breath. 

Before anyone could say anything, Lay walks in with a tired gaze but a small smile. "He's fine now... he should be okay by tomorrow, " Lay said and the others thanked him. "So he really did let you go that easily?" Lay added, an amused smile on his lips. "Yeah.. it was weird.. but expected sort of? He loves playing around.." Hakyeon mutters and Lay nods, though his unsure gaze falls upon the Bangtan members. "I don't think it's a good idea for them to see Seokjin, or even stay here... Seokjin's in a weak mental state, seeing them can worsen his state, " Lay whispers, but the others can hear him clearly. 

"We'll leave... we just wanted to make sure Seokjin would be safe, " Namjoon and they are about to leave when the door slams open to reveal a hospital-dressed Seokjin. "Hyung," he breathes out, extending his arm towards Jaehwan, who gladly welcomed him. Everyone watches as Seokjin eagerly basks in the comfort, and Bangtan feels like crap again. Seokjin enjoys comfort. They continue their walk out when suddenly, Hoseok feels someone tug on his shirt. He turns around and his eyes widen when seeing Seokjin stand there. 

"Thank you... thank you all.. " he whispers and there's a sick moment of bittersweet memories between them. Seokjin offers them a smile and slowly lets go of Hoseok's shirt. He waves at them and turns around to join the others once more. The boys watch as Seokjin smiles at vixx, the happiness oozing off of him. Namjoon bites his lip, and he feels the urge to run towards him and beg for forgiveness, but something tells him that it's too late. Seokjin is broken because of them, and they can't piece him back together. But maybe, others can. 

So they send one last glance at the boy, and they leave. 

*~*

Seokjin goes back to work in a week, insisting that he's fine and practically begged to be let out. Jaehwan had been hesitant, all of them were, but Seokjin was determined to get back on track. So there he was now, sitting in front of the cash register, sipping on yet another bubble tea, when the door opens and he perks up to greet the customers but goes tense when seeing... Bangtan. There's awkward silence for a moment before Seokjin smiles warmly. "Hey, what would you like to order?" he says and before he knows it, there's a pair of arms hugging him. He blanches for a moment, blinking in confusion. 

"I'm sorry..."

Seokjin feels tears pool in his eyes but he only wraps his arms around Taehyung and he smiles, because unknowingly to him, he has gotten the thing he craved for the most. Seokjin looks up at the rest of the members and he sees them smile at him in relief. He doesn't know what'll happen, but he knows one thing for sure. 

Bangtan... came back for him.

*~*

alright now this is the ending oOPS ITS TOO RUSHED ANAENENFW AND HONESTLY YONGGUK IS SUCH A BRAT IM-


	11. The groom's best man?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non idol!AU
> 
> In which Kim Seokjin is engaged and the boys argue over who should be the best man. (THIS IS JUST A DRABBLE REALLY SHORT GUYS)

"So, you're engaged now?" 

Seokjin nods happily as he shows off his ring proudly, with a smug smile. The boys hoot and wolf whistle at the ring and Seokjin is practically basking in the attention. "Makes sense though, those two are made for each other," Namjoon says and Seokjin smiles sheepishly now. "You two are always bragging about your looks but compliment each other too which is kinda cute," Taehyung adds and Seokjin could only stand there as they sort of attack him and his wife. "Wife.." he whispers dreamily and closes his eyes as he thinks of the woman that made him all gushy inside.

"Hey hey now! You're with your friends, so focus on us!" Jimin whined and Seokjin snorted, "Yeah well, Aeri just keeps popping up in my mind." "Ew..." Jungkook whined, "Don't talk about noona right now, I have enough of you two shoving your tongues-" "JUNGKOOK!" Seokjin snaps and Jungkook rolls his eyes. "Wait... so... a wedding usually has... a best man for the groom right?" Hoseok says, perking up suddenly. The table goes quiet and Seokjin curses Hoseok in his mind and he can't even stand up when his idiot friends start screaming. 

"HEY HYUNG HEY YOU'LL MAKE ME THE BEST MAN RIGHT?"

"TO HELL WITH THAT! HE'LL CHOOSE ME CUZ I'VE BEEN WITH HIM THE LONGEST!"

"SHUT UP YOONGI HYUNG WE ALL KNOW I'M SEOKJIN HYUNG'S FAVORITE!" 

"SHUT UP LITTLE BRAT YOU'RE ALL WRONG! I'M OBVIOUSLY GOING TO BE THE BEST MAN"

"YEAH RIGHT AS IF JIN HYUNG WOULD WANT A MIDGET AS A BEST MAN" 

"AND IM GUESSING A MAN CHILD WHO SCREAMS EVERY FIVE SECONDS IS THE BEST CHOICE?!"

Seokjin grits his teeth and he's starting to get impatient. Why did the brats have to change every damn thing into a competition?! He rubs his face tiredly and waves a hand towards his employees. "Yes sir?" Tao asks, trying to balance two plates on each of his arms. "Please tell my friends here that they are to take their leave," Seokjin says and stands up to leave. Tao blinks at him in confusion and the boys gape at him. "Um, sir..." Tao begins but Seokjin shakes his head and begins to walk towards the kitchen. Tao coughs awkwardly and turns towards the boys and says, "You can take you leave now."

"Also, tell them that the best man is going to be my older brother, they're supposed to be groomsmen."

And with that, the kitchen doors slam shut and the customers jump at the loud sound. There's awkward silence for a moment but Tao is about to repeat Seokjin's word when Yoongi scoffs and says (rather loudly) "petty!"

Seokjin runs out screeching with a pan and chases Yoongi around the cafe, much to everyone's amusement. 


	12. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-idol!AU 
> 
> Seokjin is blind but it's okay because he has six boys to be with him. (AGAIN REALLY SHORT oops)

Seokjin wakes up to the shuffles going around the room. He blinks a bit but it's not much of a difference, besides his vision is all black. Seokjin huffs at the noises and sits up groggily, whining at the loss of sleep. He hears someone chuckle and he pouts, knowing that it's Jimin. "Sorry hyung..." Jimin sheepishly says and brings up his hand to thread his fingers through Seokjin's hair. Seokjin leans into the touch and hums happily, raising his own hands to try and find Jimin's face. Jimin, seeing the common action, leans down and allows Seokjin's hand to cup his his cheeks. 

Seokjin giggles and lets his fingers flutter over Jimin's eyes and cheekbones. "You're getting thinner...?" Seokjin asks sadly, frowning at the thought. "Yeah.. I haven't been able to eat well... since the exams are coming up and all, been stressing out lately," Jimin confessed, burying his face deeper into Seokjin's neck. Seokjin sighs and only pats his back, "I'll tell Yoongi to cook something for you.." he mumbles and Jimin stays quiet. Seokjin knows the silence is sad and he smiles gently once more. "It's okay... I got used to it.." Seokjin reassures and Jimin sighs, holding onto the hand on his cheek. 

"I know how much you miss cooking hyung..." he whispers, staring into Seokjin's eyes that were staring back at him but he knew he saw nothing. Seokjin shakes his head and whispers, "It's okay... I'm fine.." Seokjin mumbles and Jimin can do nothing but nod with a frown. He helps Seokjin stand up and walk out towards the living room, where Taehyung and Namjoon are watching a movie. "Hyung, what are you doing up so early?" Namjoon asks, taking Seokjin from Jimin and helped him sit down. "Jimin here woke me up," Seokjin said with a smile but was unaware of the glares sent to him. 

"Anyway hyung, are you sure you don't want to sleep more?" Taehyung asked but Seokjin shook his head. "No, I'm fine TaeTae," Seokjin said and settled in leaning his head on said man's shoulder. The living room was quiet then, everyone drowning in their thoughts. "Where are the others?" Seokjin asked, finally noticing the absence of three other boys. "Yoongi went grocery shopping, Jungkook and Hoseok are down in the studio," Namjoon said and Seokjin nodded. "Joon, I want to go out.." Seokjin whispered, knowing how touchy the topic was to them. 

Namjoon sighed at the request and turned to look at the other two, who looked conflicted. "Hyung.." Namjoon began but Seokjin huffed. "Guys, I'll be fine, you'll be with me anyway what could possibly go wrong?" Seokjin asked with a chuckle, making the others frown. Everything. Everything could go wrong. That's why Seokjin was blind. "Fine hyung... Taehyung go get him some clothes..." Namjoon said, standing up to get warm clothes for himself as it was snowing outside. 

Seokjin squealed and stood up before turning to scramble to his room, only to bump against the other couch. Jimin giggled at the cuteness and helped guide his hyung towards his room. Once ready, the boys walk out with Taehyung and Jimin holding onto each of Seokjin's hands and Namjoon in the back, keeping a close eye on both of them. Soon, Seokjin begins to walk on his own, his cane supporting his weight. The three boys watch as their hyung kneels down and touches the snow softly, smiling at the feeling of being able to touch the frosty snow. "I swear to god if I'm touching yellow snow-" Seokjin says and laughs at the thought. 

The other three chuckle and watch as Seokjin practically buries himself in the snow. "Hey, hyung... let's go back in before you catch a cold," Taehyung whines after making the third snowman. Seokjin huffs and attempts to hit the boy with snow, but fails miserably. "Hey, hyung!" Seokjin smiles widely when hearing the youngest's voice. 

"Jungkook!" he says and extends his hands out, wanting to feel the boy. Jungkook laughs and lets Seokjin's hand roam about on his face. Seokjin giggles and Yoongi scowls, shoving Jungkook out of the way and replacing his face with his own. "Yoongichi," Seokjin says and Yoongi smiles at the nickname. "Hey hyung," he says and is about to say something else when Hoseok too shoves him away and grabs Seokjin's hands to put on his face. Seokji pouts and mutters a soft, "Hoseokkie... you're too cold." Hoseok laughs and hugs his hyung before saying, "I didn't have my personal furnace with me."

Seokjin only rolls his eyes but hugs his sunshine back and then turns around. "Namjoonie, let's go in now!" he says and Namjoon frowns because Seokjin is facing   a tree. There's balance of sadness and sweetness in the moment, because Seokjin looks so pure and innocent... but the dull eyes remind them of what has been so cruelly taken away from him. Namjoon only grabs his hand and says, "Okay hyung, let's go in... we'll make some hot chocolate." Seokjin's smile grows bigger and he squeals at the mention of the drink.

The boys smile and the previous thoughts are spiraled away. 


	13. Not Near Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr account:
> 
> In which Seokjin and Yoongi live together but Yoongi kills people. (ha)

Seokjin knew what he was doing was wrong. He just couldn’t find it in him to turn him in. Seokjin was just…. scared? He didn’t know. His emotions were all over the place. He gulped down his nervousness as he watched his best friend try to rinse the blood from his shirt. “Come out Seokjin I know you’re there” Seokjin tensed up before walking out, lowering his head in shame. “Yoongi-” Seokjin began but Yoongi shook his head. “No, I’m…. im fine…. this was…. an accident…” Yoongi muttered, staring down at his hands stained dark crimson. You’re killing people Yoongi, Seokjin wanted to say that but…. he didn’t want to get closer to that topic. “He’s …. gone now…” Yoongi said and Seokjin looked at him with wide eyes. “You mean….” Seokjin whispered and Yoongi nodded. “Bomi is okay now..” He murmured and Seokjin’s throat tightened. “Where is she..?” He asked and Yoongi paused momentarily. “I sent her to Ilsan-gu, Namjoon and Taehyung know she’s there, they’ll take care of her,” Yoongi explained, knowing that the topic of the younger boys were a sensitive topic to Seokjin.

Seokjin nodded and took a shaky breath. “At least she’s safe,” he muttered. “I’m going to make dinner, stay here okay? Clean up,” Seokjin added and left without saying a word. Sometimes Seokjin regrets it, sometimes he thinks it would’ve been better if he just chose to go with Namjoon back to Ilsan, back when he had the chance. But then who would take care of Yoongi? Instead, he sent Taehyung with him, so he wouldn’t be alone and for Taehyung to be safer. Seokjin cooked the meat slowly, not noticing when Yoongi sat down at the table.

Seokjin only noticed after he turned around but he didn’t pay attention to it much, he was already used to Yoongi randomly popping up. “Enjoy,” he whispered and set the plate down to reveal the freshly grilled meat. “Jungkook would’ve loved this..” Seokjin whispered, staring at the meat in sadness. Yoongi stayed silent and only continued to chew. “How much do we have in our savings?” Yoongi asked suddenly, stopping Seokjin from chewing the rice. “Um, I don’t know last time I checked we had around 50,000 won?” Seokjin muttered and Yoongi took a deep breath. “Alright, I’m sending you to Ilsan-gu,” Yoongi declared, making Seokjin go tense. “What? Why?” Seokjin asked.

“It’s not safe anymore for you here, listen I know you miss the boys, I do too, and I know that you wanted to stay to help me, but this is not helping you so you need to leave,” Yoongi said but Seokjin shook his head. “I’m fine Yoongi, I know how to take care of myself,” Seokjin argued but Yoongi glared at him. “No, you don’t,” Yoongi retorted, Seokjin’s eyes widening at the snarl. “If you did know, then you would stand up to the landlord who constantly puts you down for being an adult and not having gone to college, if you did know, you wouldn’t have let the store manager beat you to a pulp just for forgetting about restocking the shelves, if you you did know… you wouldn’t have stayed with me,” Yoongi whispered the last part, and Seokjin looked down at the ground. 

“I just don’t want you to be alone..” Seokjin whispered but Yoongi only smiled at him sadly. “Thanks hyung, but I think I can manage without you here, you just need to be with normal people, okay? don’t worry about me,” Yoongi said, he then stood up and left the room, leaving Seokjin to stare at the barely-eaten food. 

*~*

Seokjin at first refused to go, but it wasn’t until Yoongi threatened to kill himself that Seokjin agreed. He stared grimly at the dark dirty walls, remembering to what it once used to be. He walked down slowly, the barely heavy luggage in his hand, the other one touching the wall. Sudden memories flashed in his mind, the ones where they were all still together… the ones when Yoongi was still innocent. Seokjin’s throat tightened at the thought.

The boys had all refused to leave their hyung, some even offering to help cover up the evidence but Yoongi had made it clear he didn’t want any of them to be near him so he gathered up enough money and sent each boy in groups to leave. Originally, the six boys were meant to go together someplace else, but it had been a bit too expensive. So, when money rose up again, Yoongi was about to send Seokjin, Namjoon, and Taehyung to Ilsan, but Seokjin stayed.

Now, Seokjin really wondered if his efforts were worth it. Yoongi didn’t change, he went worse, and Seokjin himself had gotten worse too. Seokjin heard clambering and curses suddenly and he chuckled knowing that it was Yoongi. He walked towards the door, ready to greet the younger, when he suddenly froze, seeing Yoongi crouched in the corner, drenched in blood. It had never gone this far.

“Yoongi..?” Seokjin whispered, afraid to even touch him. Yoongi’s head snapped up and he began to curse louder at the sight of Seokjin. “What are you doing here?! You were supposed to leave this morning!” Yoongi yelled, stalking towards the frightened man. Seokjin couldn’t even stutter his response when Yoongi shook his head. “No, you need to leave, you can’t be here.. the cops will come soon and if they find you here with me they’re going to arrest you too and oh god-” Seokjin felt dread upon his shoulders. 

Min Yoongi had been caught.

“Yoongi, come with me.. you can change your clothes in the river and leave everything behind. we have enough money left to buy a second ticket but please-” Seokjin began but Yoongi shook his head and shoved him. “No hyung, I can’t.. I’ll just keep hurting people! God, I knew it I knew it!” Yoongi screamed, turning away from Seokjin as he ran a bloody hand through his hair. Seokjin’s eyes began to swell with tears and he tried to get closer to Yoongi but the distant sound of the sirens made both jump in fright. 

Yoongi glanced at Seokjin before grabbing his wrist and pulled him as they ran to get away. Seokjin only stared at Yoongi’s bloodied mop of hair as his heart beat faster and faster at the thought of Yoongi being shut away in a cold cell. “Yoongi-” he tried but Yoongi would only hush him as he tried to steer away from the many cops that arrived. They hadn’t even gone far enough to be out of sight and the bundle of empty building was just in front of him. “If we get there, you can wait until night and then leave-” Yoongi began but froze when hearing the screams of the police.

The pair ended up running towards the closest building and hid there, trying to avoid the authority. “Yoongi, please just come with me-” Seokjin whispered but Yoongi shook his head again. “No hyung, understand that I need to be caught! I’m turning myself in, you just wait here okay? You need to be… safe… from me..” Yoongi whispered slowly, and Seokjin knew he already had a plan. “Okay what is then? Should I come later after you turn yourself in? Yoongi I don’t understand you and I’m afraid but please just -” Seokjin went quiet when seeing Yoongi take out his knife.

“Yoongi… what-?” Seokjin whispered but gasped when being shoved to the ground. “Yoongi?!” Seokjin tried again but Yoongi only wiped his tears away and held his wrists down with one hand as he clutched the knife. “I’m sorry hyung… but you need to get away from me.. and you need to be safe… “ Yoongi whispered but Seokjin tried to squirm away. “Yoongi-no, please stop-! Stop Yoongi! We can find another way- just please- no!” Seokjin screamed when feeling the sting of the metal plunge into his skin. 

He groaned when he suddenly felt Yoongi’s hand swipe the blood and spread it on his neck, face, and collarbone. The sick smell of the blood drenched him and he began to cry. Yoongi stared at him in regret and worry before saying, “Thanks hyung.” Then, Seokjin felt the weight of Yoongi’s body pulled off of him, and the sounds became distant, his eyesight getting foggy. All he knew the next day, was that he woke up in a hospital with confused whispers of “why didn’t he stab him in a fatal area? It isn’t even a deep wound, just enough to pour some blood out, but not enough to die.”

Seokjin only remembers the boys coming back, crying for him and calling Yoongi a traitor and some other words. Seokjin tried to explain that he was his friend, and that he did what he did to protect Seokjin from himself. But when the crew went back to inspect the house and Seokjin’s bag, all evidence of the group together was gone. Seokjin cried that day when they told him, and none of the other boys could prove it either as they didn’t have phones back then and Yoongi didn’t let them take any photos of him present with them as he was afraid they’d get caught in his problems.

Seokjin then heard that Yoongi had received life sentence in prison, and no matter how many times he requested to speak to him, Yoongi would decline. Seokjin remembers being pulled away by Namjoon and Hoseok, away from the old house. Seokjin remembers crying in Taehyung’s arms as they drove back to Ilsan.

and he remembers Yoongi.


	14. We'll wait for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power!AU
> 
> angst... also... character deaths... I'm sorry.... (I WAS LISTENING TO SHORT HAIR WHICH IS PART OF THE SOUNDTRACK OF MULAN AND I GOT SO INSPIRED I PUT THAT CRAP ON A LOOP AND BEGAN TO WRITE, IDK IF YOU WANNA LISTEN TO IT REALLY BUT IT REALLY HELPED ME WITH THE MOOD OF THE STORY JUST SAYING....) 
> 
> In which all of bts are elementals and elementals are supposed to be immortal, but Seokjin keeps dying. 

"Dammit don't die on me!" Yoongi screams as he urgently presses onto Seokjin's wound,who's groaning in pain. "Y-Yoongi, s-stop.." he gasps out and writhes in pain as Yoongi cradles him into his chest. "N-No hyung, you're not supposed to die!" Yoongi cries out, watching as Seokjin grows paler. "T-Take.. C-Care of th-the boys.." Seokjin whimpers, curling into Yoongi in pain, desperately clutching Yoongi's chest as he struggles to breath. "N-NO! NAMJOON! HOSEOK!! GUYS!!!" "Yoongi screams, the feeling of the boy in his arms going limp making him freeze. 

He swears time stops. 

He can hear his breathing going raggedy as he slowly turns to look at Seokjin, who's dull eyes are staring up at the ceiling, his mouth coated with blood and some saliva, and his hand laying limp on his sides. Yoongi choked on a sob, his shaking hands reaching up to cup Seokjin's now cold cheek. "Hyung.." he whispered, the tears in his eyes blurring his vision and he leans his forehead against Seokjin's, closing his eyes shut as he rocks them back and forth. He hears footsteps in the distance and he growls, his arms coming up to cage Seokjin in them, securing his position. 

He goes soft though, when the tear-strickened faces of his teammates comes into the view. Jungkook has his eyes widened, Taehyung has snot running down his nose, Jimin and Hoseok have hiccups, and Namjoon's face darkens at the sight. They hesitantly take a step closer until Jungkook is bawling and crying out to his hyung, even calling him mom. Yoongi's heart clenches at the nickname, a name Jungkook would call Seokjin when he was only eight years old. Seokjin is taken away from him and his arms are replaced by Jungkook, who's eagerly pressing his crystal onto Seokjin's wound, watching it begin to close and the scene them have the feeling of hope, but the sick reality of it all makes Seokjin's body reject the healing crystal and instead opens the wound. 

That was centuries ago. 

The first time Seokjin was yanked away from them made them all turn cold and they were at the brink of killing each other when they suddenly caught sight of a petite boy walking through the woods. They remember thinking they went crazy, because there was no way Seokjin was able to be born again, it was unheard of. Infact, Seokjin wasn't supposed to die, but he did and now he's in his child form, roaming the woods with a smile on his face. Jungkook approaches him first and scares the hell out child Seokjin, but after coaxing and some bribery (milk candy from the farmer next door please,) Seokjin walks out and happily waves at the gaping boys, the leaves flickering around him. 

They don't know what's going on really, but they know they won't let go of their hyung now, or dongsaeng? Everything goes blurry onces Seokjin turns 18, the age when he met them in the past life actually, and the boys remember being frantic and panicking when Seokjin screams as he clutches his head. Suddenly, Seokjin begins to cry and he starts to apologize. It doesn't take a genius to figure out Seokjin had remembered his past life. "I'm sorry I left you! I'm sorry! I missed you so much!" Seokjin whimpers and buries himself into Yoongi, who blinks in shock. 

The second time Seokjin is taken from them, is when he meets a zodiac, the soldier responsible for his first death.

He dies alone that time. 

*~*

This is where it gets tricky, no matter how hard the boys try, Seokjin keeps dying. Yet, whenever he is reborn, he doesn't remember them until age 18. His element is the same as well, the element of earth and plants. The boys don't question it all, because Seokjin is there with them. With them. Seokjin apologizes each time he remembers, but he is hushed by the smiles and hugs he's smothered in. However, this doesn't take away any of the pain and worry that comes when Seokjin dies once more. Will he get to be born again? Will they be able to find him? Will they ever see him again? Will this be the last time they could be with him? Taehyung cries as he curls into Seokjin's bed, an hour after Seokjin's fatal car accident. Jimin says nothing as he circles the rim of the cup and Jungkook spaces out. The hyungs are out with Seokjin in the hospital, but it's obvious he's gone.

Seokjin was only 16. 

When Seokjin is born again, they don't find him until the boy is 20, but this time... he doesn't remember them. Hoseok sobs, the maknaes are bawling, Yoongi bites his lip and clenches his eyes shut, and Namjoon stares at his hyung in disbelief. Seokjin looks at them all in worry and panics, "I-I'm sorry.. please don't cry! Am I supposed to know you?" And Yoongi wants to scream. Yes! Yes! You're supposed to know us all! You're supposed to be with us! You're supposed to control nature like us! You're supposed to be immortal like us! And. Not. DIE!! But Yoongi only smiles sadly and bows, taking the elder by surprise. "I apologize... we... we'll take our leave now," he mumbles and turns around to leave, followed by the others except Namjoon. Namjoon stands tall and rigid, his eyes widened and unshed tears pooling in them.  He opens his mouth to say something but he quickly seals them shut, turns around, and walks out of the place. Unaware of the man holding the gun, they all walk out in tears. 

Seokjin dies with a bullet through his skull. 

*~*

When Seokjin is reborn, the boys anxiously meet up with him once more, and this time, Seokjin knows he's an elemental. Seokjin happily welcomes them as he finds out they're elementals as well. Yoongi shows him his fire (ehh), Taehyung shows him the power of teleportation and illusions, Jungkook and Jimin eagerly shows him their water (Jimin's pride) and ice (Jungkook's pride) tricks, Namjoon shows him his incredible strength, and Hoseok takes him flying and shows him the glory of speed. When Seokjin reaches the age of 18, the boys anxiously wait for anything,a sign that Seokjin can remember them now. 

But, Seokjin wakes up that day and blinks tiredly and is obviously confused. He walks towards them and furrows his eyebrows, "you.... you were with me at the bank.... weren't you?" The boys freeze but Yoongi breaks the tension as he nods. "Yes, we were.." he mumbles. Seokjin's lips are quivering and he looks at them with an unreadable expression. "I died!," he squeaks out, "... and you... you asked me if I knew you before but I couldn't and still can't remember! Is that bad?! Why can't I remember anything else except that?!" The boys watch as Seokjin trembles and they try to help him calm down but Seokjin can't.

"I'm sorry! I can't remember anything else!" Seokjin cries and cries, his own tears causing the others to cry as well. The guilt is weighing down on him and he can't bear seeing the other's pain filled faces and sobs. 

Seokjin dies the next day. 

Suicide. 

*~*

When they find Seokjin, he's 18 and does not remember them. They figure it's because Seokjin died when he just turned 18 and before he turned 18, it's only logical. 

In a way, they're glad. They don't want him to remember that sick scene. However, they wish Seokjin could smile at them with the fondness that used to exist in his eyes, they wish they could feel the warmth of his arms, and they wish he can just stay with him. He's only a college student, and his social life sucks. The boys try to keep him company but this Seokjin is too cold and distant. They hate it. So instead, they have no choice but to watch from a distance, and they watch with sad eyes as Seokjin struggles to control his element, as elementals are now shamed for their ability. 

They try to befriend him, show him that being an elemental is a benefit, and that they're a family that help each other through. But to no avail, Seokjin rejects them every time, and he even lashes out on them.  They don't fight back, they don't dare. This is their hyung, they can't hurt him. Seokjin only shuts his eyes and trembles in fear. They're about to try and  help him once more, but a loud explosion is heard and they are separated by the walls that come crumbling down. Taehyung wastes no time in teleporting all of them out, even Seokjin. 

However, when Seokjin is out, the first thing they see is the needle plunged into his neck. He stares at them with red eyes, brimmed with tears. He shakily reaches up to grab the needle and stares at it before he goes limp, but before he falls on the ground, Jimin already is holding him and pleading for him to stay awake. The next thing they know, there's men screaming to get him and the others shout in protest. They all get in line, ready to protect Seokjin. Jimin stays behind with him though, his arms holding onto Seokjin. The fight isn't long. 

The boys are shocked to see them shoot syringes at them, and they expect to be taken as they too fall limp. However, the men go past them and picks up Seokjin, who's sleeping, and the others are ordered to kill the boys. Taehyung can only manage to muster up enough energy to teleport them all away. He cries when he doesn't see Seokjin with him, and the boys all sit on the floor in shock. What had happened? 

*~*

They don't see him until a thousand years later. 

They tried so hard to find him, but they never could. 

The times changed, and instead of the elementals being able to freely present themselves and being able to live as normal people, they were beginning to be resented and often tortured because of their abilities. The boys fought back obviously and managed to hide with others to avoid any other harsh treatment. They watched as the cities that were once full of life and beauty, were now coated with red liquid and the desperate cries of the people were heard everyday. The tyrannous empire impulsed the people to work with elementals again, and they were all planning to overthrow the dictator, unknown to the public. 

Of course, there's only one reason why the boys decided to join the rebellion. The zodiacs, the same damn enemy the elementals have been fighting against are the army of the dictator, and they're the same damn men who took Seokjin away decades ago. They don't know if he died, or if he's still alive, but they just want to see him again. They stand in front of the armada of zodiacs, their bright red armor only adding more fuel to their anger. Yoongi grips on the guns made specially for him, and the maknaes are all ready to wreak havoc with their sword skills. Hoseok and Namjoon are ready to use their senses to track down their hyung, while also killing some of the zodiacs. 

They turn to look at Jiyong, who's the human leader of the rebellion, and Taeyeon, who's the elemental leader of the rebellion, ready for the signal to fight. When they see the flame being shot across the sky, they waste no time in leaping away from their hiding spot, ready to kill. They all stick together, watching as the bullets rip across some of the human soldier's skin, and they watch in shock as they see the bullet with a purple flame being shot into the chest of an elemental. They watch as the man falls into his knees, shocked to see the blood pouring from the wound. 

The man brings the crystal to the wound and tries so hard to heal the wound, but it doesn't stop bleeding. The man panics and he spasms on the floor, until he goes still. The battlefield goes quiet, and there's a sick feeling of horror. The zodiacs cheer when seeing the weapon working, but the others don't retreat. They're huge in numbers and skilled in all types of combat, they won't let anything bring them down. Namjoon leads his group into the wall guarded mansions with labs. They barely manage to kill the guards but when they cross over, they immediately head towards the labs. 

They don't know for sure if Seokjin is even in there, but with the past history with the zodiacs, their only choice is to assume Seokjin is suffering in there. They break down the doors and Jimin shoots streams of water to crash into the guards, Jungkook comes after and turns the water into heavy ice, trapping the guards in the cold. Namjoon latches onto Hoseok, who runs around the whole building, and he shoots at any guard and manages to uses his strength to create pathways for Hoseok. Yoongi sets any guard on flames, and conjures magma to break the heavily lidded doors that leads into the expirement labs. Taehyung follows closely behind, keeping guard in case any other zodiac tries to get to them. 

The others soon join, having cleared the area. They walk into a scene that makes them gag. Columns of caged people seem endless, and they don't want to walk further, but they know they have to rescue them. Taehyung manages to create a safe barrier around the lab, and he hurries to help the others free the slaves. They watch as hybrids, humans, nymphs, elementals crawl, limp, drag themselves out of the cages. They can't talk, probably too scared, but they bow thankfully at the boys. There are only a few left, and when Hoseok goes to open the last one, his knees buckle. 

He falls on all fours, and he stares at the hunched form of a person in the corner, who's staring at him with fear. "S-Seokjin...?" Hoseok whispers, his eyes filling with tears. The boys freeze at the name, their hearts jumping in anticipation. They all walk closer to the now open cage. Seokjin cries out and tries to hide deeper into the corner, hiding his face in his hands. "Seokjin.. it's us... don't you remember?" Jimin asks, his voice cracking. Seokjin trembles and keeps shaking his head while whining. He must've died... They think and try to get closer but Seokjin screams, his voice hoarse and raw. 

The boys take a step back, watching as Seokjin coughs and spits out blood. They watch in tears as the hyung that used to be so strong and happy, is now so frail and vulnerable. The reunion is cut short as they hear screams coming from the ones outside of Seokjin's cage. "Dammit! The barrier!" Taehyung screams, realizing he's let go of the protection. He tries to conjure up another protection spell, but the zodiacs are coming in too fast, and they realize they're surrounded. Seokjin keeps whimpering and twitching at the sight, and he doesn't react when Jimin pulls him into an embrace. The zodiacs pull out their guns and Jimin blasts a full wave of water towards them, and Jungkook turns it into a thick wall of ice. 

Namjoon slams his fists repeatedly at the walls, which are slowly cracking and breaking into pieces. They're about to climb out when the bullets manage to break through the ice. Taehyung is hit first and he falls into the ground with the purple flamed bullet lodged into his back. He groans and spasms in pain, curling into himself as he does so. They stand in shock, unable to move at the sudden break. More bullets are shot, and Hoseok and Jungkook goes next. He lands on the ground with a thud and Namjoon screams at them to run.

They're about to do as told, but the exit is now blocked as well. Namjoon curses and Yoongi conjures up magma to block them and manages to raise a wall of it, but he's taken aback when a few zodiacs walk right through it. Jimin cradles Seokjin closer and he looks up at Namjoon in a panic. Namjoon manages to fight them off, but it isn't enough as he soon collapses onto the floor, the purple flame shooting out of the wound created by the bullet. Yoongi curses and throws more fire and magma at the zodiacs, determined to put up a fight. 

He hears a panicked, "YOONGI HYUNG!" His mind goes blank as he turns around and is met with the sight of a bloodied jimin on the floor, still holding onto Seokjin, who is also bloodied. He cries out and falls next to them, cradling each of their hand. Jimin closes his eyes first, after sending one last glance at Seokjin, and sighs. Yoongi feels the metal gun placed into the back of his head and he doesn't do anything. He watches as Seokjin stares at him, dazed and hazy. His lip is quivering but he manages to smile. 

He slowly places his fingers over Seokjin's eyelids, and closes them slowly. He hears the trigger being pulled back and a tear falls down. 

Then. the world goes black. 


	15. It's Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets in trouble at school and he has to call his mother to talk with the principal. He calls Seokjin (Jinkook centric I guess?)  
> 

Jungkook grumbles out loud as he slouches on the couch, glaring at the principal. "You know Jungkook, your mother is going to have to come here so we could discuss your wrong doings.." Jessica says with a sigh as she stares at the teenager. Jungkook huffs and reaches for the phone, quickly dialing the number he knows by heart. "Eomma.... can you come to the principal's office? I'm in trouble again.." Jungkook mutters and Jessica quirks up an eyebrow when seeing Jungkook wince and slightly pull back the phone and a manly voice can be heard in the distance. 

Jungkook puts the phone back down and sits back with a sigh, "He'll be here soon." Jessica furrows her eyebrows and cocks her head to the side, did she hear right? After a few minutes, the door is pulled open and there stands a broad shouldered man who's panting and glaring at the teenager who smiles at him. "Eomma!" he calls out and pats the space next to him, which only angers the man further. "Yah! Jeon Jungkook! I'm your hyung!" Seokjin growls and stalks closer to the boy, who sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. 

"Yeah... but nobody else came to mind, besides you can be considered as my mom too so.." Jungkook shrugs and turns to look at the principal, who is gaping at the beauty of the man. "Um... I'm sorry... but, Jungkook we agreed to call your mother?" Jessica sputters out and Jungkook snorts, "Don't have one, but Seokjin hyung can pass as one since he practically raised me." Jessica frowns but nods anyway, turning to look at Seokjin who is sporting heavy eye bags. "I'm sorry for my appearance.. finals are this week and today is my resting day.. I was about to sleep when this brat called," Seokjin then nudges Jungkook's head, to which the boy only chuckles. "Sorry hyung.. I forgot about that.." he says and Seokjin shakes his head fondly. 

Jessica then clears her throat, attracting the attention of the other two. "Anyway, Jungkook here thought it was appropriate to skip out on classes, we settled on either detention or saturday school to make up for the classes missed," Jessica said and Seokjin nods. "Yes, let's do that.. this brat," Seokjin scowls and slaps the back of Jungkook's head, making the younger whine. "It isn't my fault that history, english, and math are boring!" Jungkook whispers and buries his head on Seokjin's shoulder. Seokjin tsks and signs the paper that agrees to letting Jungkook go to Saturday school. 

Jessica escorts the two out, smiling when seeing Jungkook latch onto Seokjin's back, the latter not being the slightest bit bothered. "Alright, Jungkook, go back to class, for real this time okay? I'll come get you later," Seokjin says and ruffles Jungkook's hair, making him laugh and walk away. Seokjin then turns to Jessica and says, " Thanks for putting up with him.. it must've been alarming for you to see me walk in back there."  Jessica shakes her head and smiles at him, "It's fine... I know about you sort of, Jungkook's talked about you before." "Really?" 

"Although he doesn't you address you as 'mom' he does say that you're a parent figure.. should've realized it sooner when you walked in really," Jessica chuckled and placed her hand on Seokjin's shoulder, "Go, you look really tired and you could use some sleep." Seokjin smiles and bows before leaving. 

*~*

When Seokjin picks Jungkook up, he says, "We're going to Yoongi's." Jungkook cheers and immediately straps in, holding a giddy smile. Upon arrival, Jungkook hops out of the car and runs straight to Yoongi's studio, ignoring Seokjin's yells. Seokjin huffs as he carries the homemade bentos but is met with the sight of a smirking Namjoon and a scowling Jungkook who's growling at him to let him go. Namjoon drops him onto the floor when seeing Seokjin struggle with the bags and immediately helps him. "Hey hyung," he says and picks up some of the bags. Seokjin smiles thankfully at him but huffs at Jungkook.

"The others are already in the studio by the way," Namjoon informs and the other two sigh in relief, they don't have to wait to eat. When Namjoon opens the door, Jimin flings himself at Jungkook, to which the boy scowls. "Yah you brat! Hyung was so excited to see you!" Jimin whines and is comforted by Seokjin. "It's cuz Seokjin hyung is here," Yoongi says and happily starts to eat the meal. The others join in as well and Hoseok picks up a conversation, "so Kook, you got in trouble again? Seokjin literally ran out of the dorm with a scowl after you called from school." Jungkook nodded numbly with a pout as he ate the egg roll. 

Hoseok snorted and Taehyung draped himself over Seokjin, "It's cuz he's our mom, gotta be responsible for us maknaes.. and Hobi hyung." Seokjin rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at how the others didn't even deny the statement. "Anyway, just got saturday school, no biggie," Jungkook added and Namjoon frowned, "You shouldn't be skipping classes Jungkook colleges don't like it." Yoongi nodded and added, " If you want to look good for future possibilities then focus in school and don't skip." Jungkook huffed and cuddled closer to Seokjin who told the two frowning boys, "Ya, leave him alone he already got enough chastisement." 

Jimin snorted and muttered, "he even defends him from the dads." Seokjin smacked him and said, " If anything, they're kids too didn't I tell you about that one time they both got in a fight and I had to get them out before the police got involved? Jesus." The boys stiffled their laughter as Namjoon coughed awkwardly and Yoongi avoided eye contact. "Anyway, cheers to Seokjin hyung! For sticking with our stupidity and playing the mom role in our group!" Taehyung said and lifted the yakult drink with the others following in suit. 


	16. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seokjin is the prince who's destined to be the sacrifice to the Gods and his six friends are sent to protect him in his journey to the moon mountain. (ALSO SIWON IS SEOKJIN'S DAD FIGHT ME SARAH) (And Yuna in this story is not from AOA ) (AND I MADE YIFAN A GOD BECAUSE WHY NOT HE IS PRACTICALLY ONE ANYWAYS)  (Also, jinkook centered again?) (AND TAEYEON IS A GODDESS TOO BTW)
> 
> Historical!AU

"Your majesty, the prince was born under the third moon.... you know he's been chosen for the Gods," 

Siwon's jaw clenched in frustration. "Heechul, can't we find another child within the royal compound? Seokjin was not the only child to be born under the third moon," Siwon says, turning around to meet the advisor. "But he is the only child to be born within the royal family, royal blood.." Heechul said, "Your majesty, I hate the idea of giving Seokjin away... but... understand sir, the last time this happened... the Gods refused to supply us with what we need and they took the child anyway, either way.. Seokjin will be given to them."

"Yuna won't be ready for this... not yet...." Siwon sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat down on the throne. "Your majesty... Seokjin will be fine... he'll just be living in another dimension..." Heechul tried to reassure the king, but the wave of his hand made him bite down on his lip and leave the room. 

*~*

Yuna stared down at the ten year old boy, who giggled happily when he caught the petal that fell from the tree. The sight of the innocent child brought tears to her eyes, knowing what the child's fate would be. "Jungkook!" the boy cried out, and it was then that Yuna noticed the seven year old son of the general, walking calmly towards him. "Good morning your highness," he said politely and Seokjin smiled at him, offering the pink petal on his palm to the boy. "Look, I caught it when it fell... it's pretty isn't it?" he asked gleefully but the boy did not falter. 

"It's nice.." the seven year old hummed and Seokjin pouted, "For a seven year old.. you're way too serious kookie." Yuna smiled and shook her head, amused at her son's antics. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned around and smiled wider when seeing the other children gathering around her, all sons of the best generals from the royal army (ehh). "Good morning your majesty," they said in chorus, offering her bright smiles. The queen kneeled in front of them and said, "Are you here for Jin?" The boys nodded and she smiled. 

"He's out there with Jungkook, " she said and the boys bowed before quickly scurrying off to find the prince. She watched them go with a frown, she then turned around and left to her room. 

*~*

On Seokjin's 18th birthday, he was adorned with the finest silk and jewelry as he was to be 'purified' for the Gods and Goddesses. He frowned at the mumbles and the preparation he had to endure, he was so tired and angry at the thought of being sent to live somewhere else. He loved his kingdom, he loved his family and friends, he loved the people in the villages, and he had cried at the thought of leaving all of that behind just to serve the higher ups. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes at the thought once more and his robe suddenly itched. 

He whined to the servant, who only shook her head and smiled sadly at him. "Young prince, you must stay still.. the robes will fall off," she said and Seokjin huffed, "But I don't want them on- ow! that hurt!" Seokjin whined, reaching to rub at the aching spot on his scalp. The servant bowed and apologized, "I'm sorry Young Prince, but the beads need to be tight in your hair." Seokjin frowned and sagged his shoulders a bit, jutting his bottom lip out in another attempt to free himself. His pleadings fell to deaf ears and he sighed. 

Just a few more hours, and then he'd leave his home. 

*~*

Siwon stood in front of the bowl of water, the water received from the water god and goddess, and frowned when the sight of his youngest son came into view. His face was covered and his long robe trailed after him, but from his tensed position and trembling shoulders, everyone could tell the prince wanted to be anywhere else but here. The queen, right besides her husband, tried to calm her trembling hands and quivering lips but to no avail she couldn't help but let out a soft whimper. Siwon took a deep breath and held onto his wife's hand, gripping it softly to try and calm her down. 

The generals and his sons stood each by the king and queen, three pairs on each side. When Seokjin stopped in front of them, the priest stepped in front and lifted the veil that covered his face. Siwon's heart broke at the sight of his son, his eyes puffy and red and his face tinted with the blush he'd get when crying. Seokjin listened numbly to the priest, who ordered him to stick out his wrists. Seokjin did as told, and his eyes widened in fear when seeing the special gold dagger be brought closer to him. He flinched slightly and he looked up, alarmed, at his family and friends.. a pleading sign to  _stop_. 

Yuna avoided his eyes and Siwon stared down at the dagger. He could hear Namjoon's breath hitch when the dagger sliced across his wrist. Seokjin winced and he could feel his mind starting to get foggy, he had always been weak at the sight of blood. His older brother, Hyunsik, stepped out slightly, as if he was going to pull him away from everything but his mother's hand flew to his wrist and she pulled him back. Seokjin's lip began to quiver when the dagger ran across the flesh from his other wrist and his knees almost buckled when he saw the red liquid starting to drip from his arms. 

The water from the bowl was scooped up by a smaller bowl, and the priest let the water fall down onto the wounds. Seokjin let out a gasp, the water being too cold, and he could feel it run through his veins and fill his entire body. He blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the dizzy feel in him, but he could only reach out to his father as his knees finally gave out and he started to fall down. He could feel someone catch him, but he couldn't make out who it was. He opened his eyes and when his vision cleared, he could see Taehyung's worried gaze fixed on him as he carried him back into the castle. 

It was normal for the sacrifices to pass out when the water was inserted into them, so the crowd gave no reaction, but it still didn't mean that they were all okay with it. Yuna let out a cry as she gripped onto Hyunsik and followed Taehyung, desperate to reach out to her boy. "Hyung, we're set for tonight right?" Jimin muttered, watching as everyone rushed Seokjin inside. Yoongi nodded, his throat tightening in worry. "Yes... we leave tonight.." he mumbled, dreading the moments to come. 

*~*

Seokjin had been awoken when he was rushed to change into the proper sacrifice uniform. He was hurried inside the carriage and he frowned when seeing his crying mother and frowning brother and father. "It's okay... I'll be okay," he whispered, his fingers coming up to try and reach out to his mother, but the carriage had began to move and he had no choice but to sit back against the cushions and let the tears fall. It had only been a few hours when he knocked against the slide window. "Hello?" he muttered and was startled when the window slid open and Hoseok's cheery face appeared. 

"Hello prince," he said and Seokjin smiled. "Hobi... where exactly am I being taken?" he asked. "We're ordered to take you to the moon mountain, the Moon God and Goddess will receive you there," Hoseok said and Seokjin nodded. "Who else is there with you?" Seokjin asked and giggled when seeing Taehyung pop up with a 'hello!' "Namjoon, Jungkook, Jimin, and Yoongi hyung are here too," Hoseok said and Seokjin beamed, happy to see that his friends were here. "Hoseok-ah... do you think they'll be nice?" Seokjin asked timidly. "Of course your highness, they're the almighty... no doubt they'll treat you nicely," Hoseok reassured and tapped Seokjin's nose. 

Seokjin smiled and turned around, noticing another window, to which he smiled. "I'll be right back you two," he said and shuffled over to the other window. "Boo!" he yelled as he opened the window, but frowned when seeing Yoongi stare back at him unamused. "Yoongichi.. you're supposed to be scared," Seokjin whined to which Yoongi let out a pathetic little, "oh no, I'm so scared.." Seokjin huffed and crossed his arms, "You're no fun..." Yoongi only smiled in return and continued staring in front, his grip on the horse reins not loosening. When seeing he was going nowhere with Yoongi, he flicked his head and closed the window and started to head towards the back one. He opened it to reveal Namjoon and Jungkook, who stared at him in boredom. "Hey you two! Smile for me!" Seokjin commanded and the two grinned before retreating back to their frowns. 

Seokjin groaned and fell back on the cushions, whining about his soldiers being too boring. Namjoon chuckled with a fond shake of his head and said, "My prince, you are to be taken to the moon mountain and we are to protect you, I don't think there's much time for fun and games." Seokjin rolled his eyes and waved him off, "You're being too serious Joonie, besides, we're talking right now when we could be joking around.. Kookie you agree right?" The youngest only stared at him with a quirked eyebrow and replied, "Namjoon hyung is right your highness.. this is serious matter.. we cannot let ourselves be distracted by games..." Seokjin stared at the kid with a shocked expression before he whined and hung his head low. 

"Oh no! They infected you with their dullness!" 

Jungkook snorted and leaned forward only to push Seokjin's head back in and closed the window. Seokjin grumbled and turned to open the window on his left, the only one remaining in a mystery, and found Jimin smiling at him. "Hey your highness, what earns me the honor for your lovely little visit?" Seokjin giggled at Jimin's words, "I'm bored, entertain me!" Jimin sighed and turned away only to whip around with a silly face making Seokjin burst out in giggles. "Wah Jimin-ah! You're doing a good job!" Seokjin praised and ruffled the soldier's hair. "Anything for the princess," Jimin teased and Seokjin wacked him in the head, "You used to be my favorite!" Seokjin teased back and slammed the window doors shut. 

He could hear Jimin's whining but the growling in his stomach made him ignore the soldier. "Hey Hoseok-ah... did we bring food?" he asked. "Um, I think we did.." Hoseok muttered and stopped the carriage so Taehyung could hop off and bring the prince a meal. Seokjin wiggled around in his attire, frustrated at the long white robes. He huffed a bit before taking them off, leaving him in his white and gold uniform. "Hey guys, can I walk outside?" he asked, to which everyone replied 'no.' Seokjin groaned and childishly stomped his foot down, "Am I to rot in this carriage before we even get to the moon mountain?"  

His words fell to deaf ears and he huffed again, the boredom starting to get to his nerves. So with a lifted head, he swung open the door and stepped outside, his chesire cat grin crawling up in his face. Yoongi's wide eyes met his and he offered a sheepish smile before scurrying off to stretch his sore legs. He was about to succesful when he was pulled up by Namjoon, who carefully sat him on his horse, and was taken back to the carriage. Seokjin started to protest by squirming away from him but it was too late as he found himself back in the cushions. 

He wasn't even hungry anymore when the plate of food was brought to him, but he still ate it anyway, knowing that the trip would be really long. 

*~*

A week later, with only one day left before he let go of his life on earth, Seokjin was allowed out of the carriage. 

He stared up at the sky full of stars as he walked with Jungkook on his side. "Jungkook-ah...do you think they'll have stars in their world?" Seokjin asked timidly, his hand itching as he wanted to hold onto something. Jungkook, noticing the action, entangled his own hand with Seokjin's, gripping it in reassurance. "I don't know your highness... I'm sure they'll have other things that can entertain you.." Jungkook said, hoping it'd calm Seokjin down. "Not entertain Kook....  _comfort_ ," Seokjin whispered, his eyes starting to get blurry. 

Jungkook frowned at the watery eyes, his other hand wanting to come up and wipe away the tears of the man who wiped his own tears back when he was training to be the next head general. Seokjin coughed weakly with a smile and raised his hand to wipe the water from his eyes (Jungkook screamed internally at himself  _You fool! What a horrible dongsaeng you are!_ ) but never took his gaze off of the sky. "It's fine I guess... I'll just find something else to be at peace with," he muttered and took his hand away from Jungkook's and clasped them together. 

Hearing the distant shouts from the others brought them back to reality, making both of them sigh. Seokjin mustered another soft smile and intertwined his arm with Jungkook's, "Well, let's go back now! The Gods and Goddesses wait for me!" Jungkook wanted to shake his hyung's shoulders in frustration. He wanted to scream at him, tell him that it's  _not okay to not voice out your feelings._  But instead, Jungkook stupidly followed the prince and closed the door with a heavy heart. The following day was a gloomy day to everyone. 

Taehyung, who was normally eccentric and bubbly, grimly took the reins in his hands and didn't even bother to hide his mood. Hoseok, who usually woke everyone up with a loud cheer, just nudged everyone with his hand and told them numbly to wake up, but he still smiled when waking up Seokjin. Yoongi woke up grumpier than ever and he wordlessly climbed onto his horseback after giving Seokjin a bouquet of his mother's favorite flowers ( _So you could have something to feel as if you're in her majesty's arms._ ) because he heard him sobbing for her. Namjoon gave Seokjin his usual water but his touch on his hand lingered longer as he stared at Seokjin, his lip quivering as he struggled not to cry. Jimin joked with Seokjin as usual and his broken laugh tore everyone's hearts, eventually, Seokjin closed his window after Jimin smiled at him and everyone watched as Jimin gulped the knot in his throat and wiped his eyes. 

Jungkook. 

Jungkook didn't say anything at all, he just cupped Seokjin's face in his hands and smiled sadly. Seokjin hiccupped slightly and Jungkook could feel his entire body trembling. He couldn't take it anymore. He gasped out loud and pulled Seokjin into an embrace, crying out a soft,"hyung!" Seokjin laid limp in his arms as his body racked with sobs. Nobody said anything, they didn't need to. Instead, Seokjin placed a tender kiss on Jungkook's forehead and patted his cheek gently with a smile. Without words, Seokjin climbed in his carriage and everyone tried so hard to ignore the muffled sobs as they continued up the trail to the moon mountain. 

By the time they arrived, it was night and Seokjin had dressed into his white robes, the white hat with the thin veil that covered his face, and white slippers. With a sunken face, Seokjin waited for the signal to go out. The door opened and Seokjin's breath hitched when seeing the glowing body figure of a nymph, it's pitch black eyes boring holes into Seokjin's skull. Seokjin looked at the extended hand and slowly grabbed it, letting the creature lead him out of the carriage. His first instinct was to search for his boys, and relief flooded in his system when seeing them stand in a line behind them, their hands gripping the handles of their swords. Seokjin gulped down yet another knot in his throat when seeing their teary eyes. 

He tried to reach out for them but the nymph yanked his arm, motioning him to follow. Seokjin walked closer and turned his gaze away from the boys to see the Moon God and Goddess. Their appearance seemed a lot different than what Seokjn had imagined them to be. They looked like humans almost. The God stretched his hand out, his pale eyes and skin sending shivers down Seokjin's back. "Prince Seokjin, welcome.." he said kindly and  _wow_ , Seokjin forgot about every scary thought he had on them. The Goddess smiled at him as well and threaded his fingers through Seokjin's hair, only then did Seokjin notice the absence of his hat. 

"Hm, the mother bore a handsome one.." she said and Seokjin smiled sheepishly. "I'm Wu Yifan, the God of the third moon, and this is my sister, Wu Taeyeon, the Goddess of the third moon," Yifan said and Taeyeon winked teasingly. "I see your friends are quite sorry to see you go," Taeyeon muttered, her eyebrows furrowing and frowning when seeing the six boys in the distance. Seokjin turned around to see them, sending them a reassuring smile. "Yeah.. I'll miss them.." he mumbled and Taeyeon sent a look towards Yifan. 

Yifan sighed and laid his hand on Seokjin's shoulder, "Come along Seokjin, your new home awaits." Seokjin let out a shaky breath and nodded at them, letting himself be guided inside the swirling blue portal. Just before he fully went it, he turned around and muttered a soft,  _"Goodbye."_  When he disappeared, silence engulfed them completely, watching the portal disappear. Their breath caught in their throat, and the six were tempted to walk closer, as if it would bring their prince back. 

Instead, Jungkook let his knees buckle and he fell onto the dirt with a thud and he let a cry emit from his throat. 

*~*

**Reason why Yifan and Taeyeon were the God and Goddess of the third moon ;)**

**ALSO THIS FANART BELOW BASICALLY INSPIRED THIS WHOLE THING BTW CREDIT TO THE ARTIST WOW DAIOMEFPENRG**

that too btw^

Tae made everything easier too with this.. just without the long hair... all the boys have brown and black short hair..

Tae/Namjoon/Jungkook/Seokjin have brown hair 

Yoongi/Jimin/ Hoseok have black hair 

 


	17. Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys befriend a barbie-sized Seokjin 

At first, when the boys moved into their new dorm, they knew they shouldn't expect much as they were coming from a small company (despite the name really) and they didn't have enough money to even get their own car. So when they arrived to the rundown apartments, their mouths immediately went sour. The lights wouldn't work, the water was coming out really cold, the electricity would go on and off, the wall paint was starting to peel off and cracks were evident in the walls as well. They were sure that if an earthquake of 1.5 would ever occur, the apartments would shatter. But they still smiled at their manager in gratitude and went to try and clean up the place. 

They were succeeding for the most part, the place was starting to look decent and Hoseok was already making a list on all the things they would need ("curtains.. who the hell keeps ripped curtains?"). Jimin had been dusting the closet inside their one-room apartment when he heard a squeal from the upper shelf. Jimin froze completely, eyes blinking as he shook his head. Once he brushed the duster against the shelf again, he jumped when hearing yet another whine. He stood frozen, his eyes widening as a small figure's head pops up. "Hey! That was really mean you know!" the figure whined and Jimin shuddered. 

So he was a small. 

Smalls weren't uncommon but they were viewed as... abnormal. Smalls were often used as helpers and they fit in nicely to the social standards, they even had places of their own. They had their own systems and own cities and such, and it wasn't rare for a small to be living with an actual human but it just took a while to get used to. Jimin had never come in contact with smalls, the only one being Yoongi, so he sort of shut down. The small was currently frowning at him with a look of confusion. "Hey... I uh.. I'm sorry... do you.. live here?" Jimin stuttered out, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um.. no.. but the landlord lets me sleep in the unused apartments and this was the only one left... didn't know it was being rented already, sorry I'll leave if you want-" the small said but Jimin shook his head. 

"No it's fine.. I just... there are others here with me, so I don't know if you're going to be-" Jimin was cut off when Yoongi marched in with a scowl, "Yah, you're supposed to be cleaning the ro-" He froze when the seeing the small standing on the shelf, peeking at him with curious eyes. "A small is living here?" Yoongi muttered, "Why the hell would you need this much space-" "Um no I'm not... the landlord lets me sleep here.. I don't really have a home..." the small said, embarrassed, and walked towards the wall and only then did Jimin notice the sort of stairway made of nails. "Hey it's fine if you stay here.. the others will be cool about it I bet, they all accept smalls anyway," Yoongi says and the small beams. "Really? I won't be any trouble I swear! You won't even notice I'm here! I really needed a place to sleep.. so thanks!" the small says and smiles cutely. 

"What's your name? We're gonna be neighbors," Yoongi says and the small replies, "Seokjin." Yoongi nods and lends out a hand, " Come on, let's show you the others." Jimin gapes at his hyung and follows him shortly, wondering if it would be a good idea to even keep a small. "Hey guys, someone's gonna be living with us so hope you don't mind," Yoongi announces and the others crowd around him as soon as he shows the small. "Wahhhhh they're cuter up close!" Hoseok squeals and Seokjin blushes. "Hyung, when did we decide this?" Namjoon asked while looking at the small curiously. 

"Well, he didn't have a home and he's been sleeping here.. look at his tiny body Joon even an idiot knows he's not being well fed," Yoongi says through a whisper at the last part and Namjoon sighs. "He's a small.. he won't take too much space if that's what you're thinking," Yoongi says and rolls his eyes as Namjoon grumbles. "Anyway, his name is Seokjin.. and how old are you?" Yoongi asks and Seokjin replies with a, "22!" "You're my age then," Yoongi says and Seokjin smiles. "Alright.. it's been a cute evening and all with us finding out a small and that Yoongi hyung actually has a heart but can we continue cleaning ? I'm tired and I wanna sleep!" Jungkook whines and the room goes quiet when Seokjin starts giggling. 

"OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE!!" Taehyung screams and snatches Seokjin away from Yoongi and almost suffocates the small in his grip. Everyone jumps in on trying to save the small but in the process, Taehyung lets go of the small and nobody notices except for Jimin. Jimin lunges to the floor and manages to grab Seokjin, gently, and the boy stars to tear up at the frightening experience. "Tae you idiot! You almost killed him and now he's crying!" Jimin growls and brings the small closer to his chest, barely hearing the sniffles. Taehyung winces at everyone's glare and shuffled awkwardly towards Seokjin. "I'm sorry.. I got carried away...I'm sorry please don't cry!" Taehyung whispers and Seokjin slowly nods. 

Everyone sort of regrets taking in the small because now they know Seokjin is too nice and god forbid anything bad that can happen if Seokjin continues with that attitude around strangers. "Alright! anyway! Seokjin is fine, we're fine.. now let's get to cleaning!" Hoseok cheers and leaves the room with the others cooing over Seokjin. 

*~*

Four years later, Seokjin was still with them. Seokjin and the boys had an unbreakable bond, one they will forever cherish. Seokjin is practically their small mother. He's always ready for recipes that Yoongi can make for them, he's always there to cheer them on, and he's always ready to be the biggest army out there. The boys at first were hesitant to show Seokjin off to the public as they were worried some sasaengs would try to kidnap their poor Seokjin but the secret eventually came out when Seokjin, who had fallen asleep in Jungkook's hoodie, had fallen out when the boy flipped on the hoodie. If it weren't for Namjoon's quick hand, he would've been dead. The camera flash was too bright for Seokjin's liking so he immediately scurried off into Namjoon's pocket as he held on for dear life. 

Army's were cooing over the small, and some others were lashed out on for being so negative about smalls, but everything was working out fine. The boys had their success and they were all happy to be where they were now. Seokjin was even taken to the MAMA ceremony and he was perched on Taehyung's shoulder as he cried in happiness for his boys when they received their artist of the year awards. Seokjin was picked up gently by Jimin and was placed on top of the award and he giggled when seeing his reflection on the shiny object. 

"Yah! Yoongichi~~ Jungkook won't stop poking my butt!" Seokjin whined as he tried to escape into the comfort of Yoongi's sweater pockets but Jungkook had him trapped between his fingers as he kept on poking his butt. "They're so small," Jungkook barked out a laugh but yelped when Yoongi smacked his head and took Seokjin into safety. "You brat, stop touching other people's butts!" Yoongi scowled and stood up to leave and jumped when Jungkook placed his palm over his own butt. 

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT!!" Yoongi screamed, placed Seokjin on the shelf, and pounced on a screaming Jungkook. Seokjin shook his head in amusement and stood up before being swooped up by Hoseok, "Hey hyung I'm bored let's go eat!" "YAH! I WANTED HIM TO FILM IN VLIVE!" Jimin screams. "NO WAY! I WANTED TO DO IT FIRST!" Namjoon scowls and tries to reach out for Seokjin before Taehyung pops up. "Sorry boys, but hyung is coming with me!" Taehyung announces and is immediately tackled down by Namjoon. 

Seokjin watches them all in boredom, he is already used to this, and then wiggles out of Hoseok's grip. He sends them a smile and runs away, wanting to see them freak out again. He'll leave for a bit, maybe even walk around the hotel, but he'll come back soon. He always does. 

*~*

YO I NEED HELP CAN YOU GIVE ME SOME REQUESTS PLEASE?!

I really am running out of ideas so can you guys please leave requests in the comment section? 


	18. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla_llama requested:
> 
>  a fic where everyone else is their age and Seokjin is a child. Just, the members indulging child!Jin :)
> 
> prepare for fluff ;)

Jimin was feeling rather tired today, but he kept smiling for his fans. He only had a few fans to meet left and he'd be able to rest. He turned around and smiled seeing Hoseok doing some aegyo for the fan and he could see the fan clearly enjoying it. After signing the fan's album and sending her off, Jimin looked up only to see nothing. Then he heard a soft, "hyung!" He looked down with blinking confused eyes but felt his heart flutter when seeing the little boy smiling up at him with his own album clutched tightly in his hands. 

Next to him, Jimin could see a teenage girl who smiled at her brother. "Hello, my little brother wanted to come see you guys since he adores your music.. he's just eight years old and his name is Seokjin," the girl says with a chuckle and Seokjin whines. "Noona! You promised you were gonna be the fan!" Seokjin whined with a pout and Jimin couldn't help but squeal. "Oh but why? I love fanboys! You're the cutest one ever!" Jimin teased and cooed when Seokjin hid his face behind the album. Jimin plucked the album away and wrote a short message after his signature. "I'm quite jealous to give you over to Hobi hyung, but oh well," Jimin sighs and then Seokjin takes something out of his bag. "I couldn't get you a better present hyung because we don't have enough money, but I hope you like it!" Jimin smiles at the adorable card littered with way too much glitter and he chuckles at the small stuffed animal taped on it. "Thanks Jinnie, I'll treasure this forever," Jimin says and Seokjin giggles. 

Over to Hoseok, who can't wait for the boy, he offers his biggest smile. "Hey," he greets and Seokjin smiles back. "Hyung! why don't you ever go on v live anymore? Noona says it's cuz you're tired but my mom says that there are really mean people on the.. on the intren.. intrent?" Seokjin mumbles and his sister corrects him with a, "internet Seokjin, internet." Seokjin nods with a frown and reaches out his hand to place on top of Hoseok's. "Hyung, I'm gonna wait for your vlive! fighting!" Seokjin says and brings out a small toy. Hoseok laughs at the adorableness and nods his head in thanks. "I will make a vlive for you then Seokjinnie," Hoseok says and signs the album. Seokjin smiles and heads off to the next person, that happens to be Jungkook. 

Jungkook smiles at the boy and he is about to sign the album when the boy suddenly begins to clap. "Noona! He's even better in person!" Seokjin squeals and the girl laughs when seeing Jungkook's shocked face. "Seokjin.. look at him," his noona says and Jin suddenly shakes his head. "No.. because he's too handsome.." Seokjin mumbles and his sister gasps. "Okay kid, there must be something wrong with you, Seokjin here thinks you're too handsome for him, and he brags about his looks everyday," the girl says and Jungkook smiles. "I think you're more handsome though," Jungkook says and ruffles Seokjin's hair. Seokjin gasps with twinkling eyes as he reaches out to give him his stuffed animal. Jungkook takes it gladly and smiles at him, "Thanks Seokjin, hope to see you again!" Jungkook has to bite back a laugh when Seokjin fanboys to his sister. 

Next one in line is Namjoon and Seokjin can't stop gaping at him with a wide mouth. Namjoon chuckles and asks, "What's wrong kid?" Seokjin blinks and turns to his sister, "Noona, I think he's talking to me," his sister snorts and looks at Namjoon. "I think you're his favorite, he admires your intelligence," his sister says and Namjoon smiles. "Well, thanks kid you look really smart too," Namjoon says and Seokjin smiles. "Thank you hyung! Noona! give him the card," Seokjin says and hides his face behind his hands. "Can'y you?" His sister says but ends up doing as told. Namjoon smiles at the stuffed animal and thanks his little fanboy. "Hyung, one more thing, take care of yourself! You're always getting injured! My mom says that if you keep up with your injuries she'll lock you up!" Namjoon laughs at the thought until his sister snorts. "Seokjin, you were the one who said that," His sister said and Namjoon laughed harder. "No i didn't! No i didn't! Let's go !" Seokjin whines and pulls his giggling noona away from Namjoon. 

Next up is Yoongi, who grins once seeing the kid. "Hyung!!! you rap so good!" Seokjin said and Namjoon catches the claim and sulks. Yoongi, however, smiles smugly and says, "Thanks kid, what's your name?" Seokjin happily tells him as he brings out another stuffed animal. Yoongi takes the small plushie and thanks the kid once more. "Yoongi hyung.. i like your cyphers," Seokjin announces and Yoongi chokes on his drink. His sister gapes at him and smacks his head, making Seokjin whine. "Yah! you little punk! We told you not to listen to those songs! you're still too young!" His sister chastised and apologizes to Yoongi. "It's okay.. I-I j-just didn't kn-know he listens to that.." and for once Yoongi feels a bit ashamed. How could a little boy like those songs? Please tell me you don't like cypher part three.. oh god my lines...Yoongi prays and feels like dying when Seokjin announces he likes cypher part three.. his lines exact. His sister looks pale and she looks ready to run away until she sighs and scoots Seokjin away, "Let's go Seokjin.. lets go.." Seokjin pouts but smiles at Yoongi before going to Taehyung. 

Taehyung has been waiting for this moment. He caught sight of the boy when he first entered the line and he couldn't wait to smother the cute boy. When Seokjin arrived Taehyung excitedly leaned across the table and squished the boy's cheeks. "Oh my god you're adorable!!!" He squealed and hugged the boy. Seokjin, flushed at the action, turned to bury his head in his sister's arms. "Noona, I can't.." Seokjin whined and his sister laughed. "Here you go, my brother is currently dying right now," his sister said as she gave the stuffed animal to Taehyung who was laughing. "Well, he's really cute... its cool when we have fanboys," Taehyung said and Seokjin made a noise. "Yah Seokjin! Talk to him! I thought you liked him," His sister teases and Seokjin sniffles before taking a peek at Taehyung. Taehyung smiles at him and Seokjin actually falls. It's quiet for a bit until Seokjin mumbles, "You're really cool too hyung." Taehyung smiles and ruffles his hair before Seokjin runs away. His sister offers a sheepish smile and runs after the boy. 

After the fanmeet, BTS crowds in their car and its quiet before Taeyhung says, "The cutest little fanboy came to us today." The others smile at the mention of the boy and look down at the stuffed animals. "He's too cute for his own good," Hoseok mutters, everyone agrees as well, and then smiles wider when he remembered Seokjin's claim. A sudden idea sparks in his head and he smiles at the thought of a certain someone commenting. As soon as they get to the hotel, everyone leaves to eat except for Hoseok. He takes a deep breath before turning on the camera. He waits a bit and smiles when seeing a lot of people join his stream. "Hello everybody! It's been a while since I logged on huh?" Hoseok says and his heart flutters when seeing the comments, 

"Hoseok oppa! We missed you!" 

"My favorite member is on!!! Yay!"

"I was starting to worry for you T-T"

But then, a certain comment popped up that made him smile wider. 

"Hyung!! You're on!!" 

Hoseok smiles and gives a thumbs up. "Hey dongsaeng... I didn't want you to wait longer, so here you go," Hoseok says and waves, smiling at the thought of the little boy squealing next to his smiling sister. Hopefully, they'll meet again soon. 


	19. (baby) don't cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> innosent_ahsaan requested:
> 
>  make jin depression one and other members comforting him
> 
> inspired from today's activities >.> (I WROTE THIS WHILE LISTENING TO SWALLA WHAT EVEN AM I OH MY GODJDNJFDN) (also the activity i mentioned was the come back home thing where Jin wasn't in the header)
> 
> Also, warning! This chapter contains implied self harm/depression so if you're sensitive to this, I suggest you don't read. 

Seokjin knows he's dealt with a lot of bullcrap, and a lot of it is meant for him directly. Seokjin's been rejected and put down so many times he lost count. Honestly, he shouldn't even be surprised anymore. He remembers just calmly sitting in the back as he watches his members enjoy the line distribution while he stares dully at his own line, a line shared with Jimin. It's okay he figures, they'll find a song that 'fits' him best. It's been like that since the start, and he is over it. He lets all the unfairness go to him, never at his boys. They don't deserve the disappointment, Seokjin wants to carry the burden so that his members won't have to worry about a thing. 

That's why he never complains, never asks for anything in return. An example of this is when his Tae got offered a drama role along with him of course. Taehyung was visibly excited, jumping around and bragging off to the rest of the members that he was selected as a choice to be in a drama. What got Seokjin the most was that he said, "I'm a choice for a drama role! Along with hyung! That must mean I'm as good as him!" Seokjin smiles at the hidden praise as Taehyung shyly smiles at him. So when they head over to the company to discuss the event, Seokjin overhears a conversation between the staff. 

_Honestly, Taehyung should take the role, the kid should experience new things_

_Seokjin is a bit... I don't know... with his overconfidence.. who knows what'll happen if he gets too cocky as a debut actor_

_I know, he will brag a lot more now... it gets annoying_

But Seokjin smiles, he smiles at them and waves and bows. After the meeting, he stays behind to talk with Bang pd. "Sir, I think Taehyung should be given the role," he says with a smile, always a smile. "Why? You're far more experienced than the kid, I think it's best for him to get some sort of training first-" he begins but Seokjin shakes his head. "I'll do it, I'll teach him a few tips.. the drama won't be recorded in nine months, that's plenty of time for him... this could be a huge deal for him," Seokjin says and the ceo frowns. "If this is really what you want, I can confirm for him," he says and Seokjin thanks him. 

He did something right. For once. 

*~*

Seokjin looks down at the paper, his heart clenching in disappointment. Only half a line. Seokjin however looks up at the producer and smiles, "I'll work hard." The others notice the tremble in his voice and they want to wipe that damn fake smile off of his face. Namjoon watches bitterly as the producer only snorts and waves him away, and he doesn't miss the slight gloss in Seokjin's eyes. Seokjin only takes a breath and walks towards his group, not saying anything as he shoves the paper in his bag. The others wait a while before walking towards the very tense hyung. 

Jimin tries to make conversation but Seokjin mutters a soft, "hyung is tired Jiminie... can we talk later?" Jimin goes quiet and stares at Seokjin in disbelief. He gulps and nods anyway saying, "yeah.. okay hyung.. when we go back to the dorm, you go straight to sleep okay? Don't worry about dinner, we'll order something." Seokjin doesn't even smile this time but only nods. The ride back home is tense and awkward, but what can they do about it? Seokjin has been under a lot of pressure and the boys can't approach him or else Seokjin will go deeper into his sulking mood. 

Can they even call it that?

Yoongi knows depression when he sees it, and Seokjin is in no doubt swimming in the waters of it. That's why he's always so attached to the elder recently, he can't leave him alone because he's afraid Seokjin will do something stupid. Seokjin has changed a lot, and he went from being strongly against self harm, to fully exposing himself to it and letting it consume him. Seokjin hadn't yet cut (not that Yoongi knows) but he has stopped eating as much as before. He's lost a lot of weight, and they can still remember the sick scene when their old trainer had congratulated Seokjin for losing so much weight, saying, "Keep up Seokjin! You're actually starting to meet the good body image!" 

That was obviously a lie. 

Jimin weighed more than him, and he was at a healthy weight. But Seokjin only thanked him and walked away with a sad proud smile. Jimin cried that night, and the fact that Seokjin practically collapsed after barely managing to lift the pot of soup didn't help. When they get to the dorm, Seokjin walks faster and faster to his shared room with Yoongi, leaving the members with clenched fists. "Hyung.. Seokjin hyung.. he'll recover soon right?" Jungkook asks, his voice shaking as he grips Namjoon's sleeve. "Kookie-" Namjoon mutters, looking down and shutting his eyes tight while trying to gulp the knot in his throat away. Jungkook lets out a shaky breath and says, "no no, please hyung... please tell me he'll be okay.. don't wanna hear anything else.. just that he'll be okay.." 

Namjoon has to pull Jungkook into an embrace to calm him down, and no matter how many times Jungkook pleads, Namjoon can't and won't lie. Hoseok stands in the hall alone, he's the only one who's attempting to get closer to Seokjin, but hearing Jungkook's soft mumbles makes him want to collapse as well. He doesn't want to accept the cruel reality Seokjin has to live in just because he doesn't want them to suffer. But can't he see that he's no okay either? Jimin soon joins him, but he actually gets to Seokjin's door and manages to push it open. 

A startled scream makes them all run towards Seokjin and Yoongi's room, and the sight is frightening. Seokjin hasn't even made it to the bed, but instead he's rocking back and forth in front of the door that leads to their closet and his knees are pulled up to his chest, his face burried in them, and his hands are covering his ears, fingers gripping at the hair around his ears, and muttering incoherent words. Yoongi curses and shoves past them, exclaiming that he's "having a panic attack." Yoongi tries to approach Seokjin but then Seokjin screams and he shoves Yoongi away. 

He lets his head hung down but this time his arms are extended towards them and he's telling them to leave him alone. Then Yoongi notices the spots of blood on the floor, and his skin crawls with fear and disbelief. The others seem to notice it and Taehyung breaks down, attempting to get closer but Hoseok pulls him back. Seokjin by now is sobbing and apologizing and he lets Yoongi take his wrists, ashamed of his actions. Yoongi feels relief inside though, there aren't any cuts at all, only one small but deep one on the skin. Yoongi takes a deep breath and he tells Jimin to get the first aid kit. 

Namjoon walks towards them when Yoongi signals him over, and he's told to carry their hyung to his bed. When Namjoon lifts Seokjin, he tries not to cry when Seokjin feels even lighter than a kid. He tries to let go of his hyung but Seokjin gasps as he grips onto Namjoon's shirt and tells him not to leave him alone. Namjoon has no choice but to stay next to him as Seokjin sobs into into his sleeve. Taehyung managed to sneak into Seokjin's bed and he backhugs his hyung, creating a sort of 'big spoon/ little spoon' moment. He buries his face onto his hyung's neck and he tries to control his trembling, but when he feels Seokjin's warm hand grabbing his own, he sobs again. Jimin, now back, and Jungkook also try and search for a way to have contact with their hyung, but Hoseok pulls them back. 

Seokjin catches this and pulls his wrist away from Yoongi, motioning to the other two to come closer. So they get closer and Jungkook ends up resting against Seokjin's chest, much to the other's dismay, and Jimin takes hold of Seokjin's thin thighs. Yoongi takes hold of his wrist once more and places the disinfection on the wound, making Seokjin squirm and try and pull his wrist away but Jungkook squeezes his hyung and says, "It's okay, you'll be okay.. shh hyung... it's just for a while..." Seokjin calms down and lets himself be taken care of the others, because it feels so good to be taken care of for once. 

Hoseok threads his fingers through Seokjin's hair and he softly hums, lulling the four boys on the bed to sleep. Namjoon and Yoongi watch from the distance with a frown, uneasy about Seokjin. "I should call the managers.. try and convince them to let hyung rest.. and allow one of us to stay and take care of him.." Namjoon offers and Yoongi nods. "Yeah, do that..." Yoongi mutters and Namjoon leaves, his phone already ringing. Yoongi walks closer to Seokjin when he sees Hoseok sleeping too, but now Seokjin is awake and he's staring at nothing. 

"Hyung.. you okay now?" Yoongi wants to punch himself, obviously he's not. 

"No Yoongi... I'm not...." Seokjin whispers brokenly and Yoongi's throat tightens. 

"I'm sorry hyung.. that was a stupid question... but, just wait hyung, this nightmare will be over soon... and you'll be okay again... but for now, we just have to fight for a while okay?" Yoongi says and Seokjin nods, his fingers threading through Jungkook's hair. "I hope so Yoongi... I hope so," he whispers and closes his eyes to sleep more. 

*~*

WHOOPS


	20. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Seokjin's guardian is Kim Heechul
> 
> Fluff and comedy (hopefully) starts as soon as you read below! 

Seokjin sort of had a love hate relationships between assigned guardians. No one knows where they originate from or why they exist, they just appear. Normally, a person gets their guardian when they're 16 but they can get their guardians at whatever age. Seokjin had his when he was only five years old, and the journey was tiring as it was exciting. He remembers opening his eyes to see a quirky man smiling at him, with gums showing and bright eyes sparkling. "Good morning!" the man said, his voice raspy and his pale skin somehow glistening as the sun reflected on it. 

Seokjin remembers crying as he ran to his mother who laughed when seeing the bewildered guardian following closely behind. It didn't take a long time for Seokjin to get accustomed to Heechul and at the end, his mother and his mother's guardian scolded them a lot as they were quite the mischevious pair. As Seokjin grew, Heechul seemed more amusing as before. Seokjin was grateful for everything Heechul had done for him, but sometimes.. the guardian was a bit too.... annoying. Like now for example, Seokjin was running around trying to get ready for a date. 

"Heechul hyung! Red shirt or black?" Seokjin asked, his cheeks still flustered pink from the slaps Heechul gave him when Seokjin dared to try on some dingy floral colored shirt. "Why don't you go for something soft?You have a bunch of pink shirts stuffed in your closet,and besides... haven't you known her since your first year of college? She knows your sense of style now doesn't she?" Heechul groaned out, running a hand through his now curly and short black hair. "But Namjoon told me girls like 'bad' boys," Seokjin muttered and Heechul groaned loudly again. "Half of what comes out of Namjoon's mouth is bullsh-" Heechul froze when Seokjin threw a glare his way, "-Bullcrap! I meant bullcrap!" Seokjin scoffed and plopped down on the ground in annoyance. 

"What if she doesn't like my style though?" Seokjin whined and Heechul knowed him on the head, "Then she's not worth it." Seokjin sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess..." he muttered and stood up. "So, pink shirt?" Seokjin asked and Heechul nodded with a proud smile. "That's my kid!" Heechul said and shoved Seokjin into his closet. "Ow.." Seokjin muttered before putting on the pink and white shirt. "Black jeans?" Seokjin asked and Heechul nodded. "Ripped or normal?" Seokjin muttered and Heechul winked as he said, "ripped!" 

"That isn't soft-"

"Whatever go with my opinion since it matters most here,"

"You're an idiot"

"I'm hurt Seokjin"

"Shut up you're not helping,"

"aHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

"...."

"ADNASJIJEWFJWENHA HAHHAHAHHAHAHA"

"SHUT UP HYUNG!"

Then, a knock was heard outside of their apartment and in walked Jungkook with his scowling guardian, Hyeri, following behind. "Noona shut up, my hyung has a huge day today!" Jungkook scowled and Hyeri scoffed, "Then you shouldn't be here you brat!" Hyeri yelled and Heechul scoffed. "Our idiot dongsaengs are here," Heechul muttered and Seokjin smiled. "Jungkookie! What're you doing here?" Seokjin asked and welcomed his maknae with a huge smile as Hyeri watched with a sour mood. "And my favorite guardian!" Seokjin squealed and hugged Hyeri as Heechul screeched in the background. 

"Just kidding hyung," Seokjin said with rolled eyes and Jungkook snickered at the unamused guardian. "SEOKJIN HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!" The four turned to face Hoseok running towards them with the rest of the boys and their own guardians. Hoseok's guardian, Yixing, floated close to him in worry and sighed as Hoseok tripped over the rug but he managed to catch him with his own power. Yoongi and his guardian, Hwasa (IM SORRY I HAD TO THEY'RE BOTH SO COOL ANDJNAUINE), only watched them in amusement before being shoved by Taehyung and his own guardian, Baekhyun (AHAHAHHAHA). "Heechul hyung!" Baekhyun screeched and jumped on the screaming guardian who tried to hide behind Kyuhyun, Namjoon's own guardian. Jimin and his guardian, Hakyeon (FIGHT ME I ACTUALLY FEEL LIKE HAKYEON WOULD PROTECT/CARE/ HELP/ SPOIL/CUDDLE JIMIN SO MUCH AND HE'D SPEND SO MANY HOURS  WILLING TO TEACH JIMIN SO MANY DANCES IM-) only watched as the place was consumed with chaos.

"Why are you all here anyway?" Seokjin asked, laughing at the sight of the guardians trying to detach Baekhyun from Heechul, who was sobbing. "We just came to wish you luck-" Namjoon began as he reached to hug Seokjin but Heechul had shoved Baekhyun and dashed towards Seokjin as he also pulled Namjoon off of his child by the hoodie. Heechul hissed at the boy with a glare and yelled, "DON'T TOUCH MY JINNIE BABY YOU'RE THE NASTIEST MAN OUT HERE I REFUSE TO LET YOU TAINT MY SEOKJIN !!" The room was quiet before Kyuhyun spoke up, "Namjoon stopped watching rated r stuff hyung... at least I think so." 

Namjoon flushed a deep red as everyone cackled except Heechul who only glared at him harder. "I'm watching you!" he sneered and turned to check on Seokjin if he had been injured by the bad bad man. "This is great and all guys but my date is in about 30 minutes and I still have to get my shoes and coat.... and drive to the restaurant.." Seokjin said awkwardly and everyone went blank. "Right.. right...well then! We'll leave now guys! Come on brat!" Hyeri said and pulled Jungkook out by the ear. Yixing nodded and waved bye as he put a hand on Hoseok's shoulder and disappeared. 

Kyuhyn wacked Namjoon in the head and disappeared as well, sending Heechul a salute. Hwasa and Yoongi only rolled their eyes and disappeared without a word. Baekhyun and Taehyung made an obnoxious pose before disappearing as well. "Adios Seokjin! Hope your date goes well! Come along Jiminie! we'll prove our exit is even more fabulous than theirs!" Hakyeon said and raised his leg as he slouched a bit and Jimin whined as he waved to Seokjin before disappearing. Seokjin blinked a bit before sighing and going to get his shoes and coat. 

"One more thing hyung," Seokjin said, noticing how Heechul was getting his own coat and shoes. "A date is a private thing... so I'd appreciate it if you leave me alone..." Seokjin said and Heechul began to laugh. "You're joking right?" he said but once seeing Seokjin's blank look, his laughter died down. "Okay.... I'll... just be waiting here..." Heechul said and Seokjin brightened up. "Thanks hyung! When I come back, I'll get you your favorite snacks and we can go on a movie marathon!" Seokjin said and Heechul internally cheered. "Yeah yeah okay... go on with your date now," Heechul said and chuckled as Seokjin ran out of the door. 

A few minutes passed and Heechul kept staring at the door before grabbing his shoes, a brand new and secret hat, and another coat. "Operation start!" Heechul hissed and snapped his fingers, disappearing with a poof!

*~*

Seokjin sat nervously, fidgeting from time to time, as he waited for his date. They had met in college, and had a few  courses together and the girl was really nice. They hit it off really well as friends and Seokjin smiled everytime he saw her and the girl would smile back at him. He had doubted at first if she liked him back, but after a silly quiz between her and his friends, the two ended up confessing to each other. Seokjin really didn't know why he was nervous, he had known her for about two years now! Nothing would change between them! Except hopefully they'll be able to hold hands now... and kiss... and hug... and go on dates.... and - okay Seokjin was starting to get flustered as he fanned his face. 

"Seokjin?" Seokjin looked up at the voice and felt his cheeks heat up when seeing the raven girl. "S-Somi..." he whispered and stood up to pull the chair out for her. "You look cute," Somi said and Seokjin smiled sheepishly. "You too... " Seokjin muttered and Somi smiled. "So Jin, what are we going to do today?" Somi asked, her voice shaking as her neck grew red and the tips of her ears as well. "Well, we could just.... eat..." Seokjin muttered, blanking out as he took in the appearance of the girl. Somi started laughing and Seokjin chuckled too before full on laughing as well.

Unknown to him, a certain someone with big black glasses stared at him as he slurped a bubble tea. "Tsk, this is the girl he fell for?" Heechul muttered and felt a jab on his ribs. Affronted, but not blowing off his cover, he turned around and glared at the person, who seemed to be in disguise as he was. "Yah! What's so wrong with her? If anything, that boy is the ugliest man she could ever fall for!" the man said and Heechul scoffed. "Sir, I've raised this boy and let me tell you, he ain't ugly, your girl is the ugly one!" Heechul jabbed back and the man frowned at him. 

"I pity that boy for having a guardian like you, oh god if he's anything like you I will murder-" " I pity my own boy if that girl is anything like you!" Heechul screamed and took off his glasses. "I'm just saying, if that girl hurts my Seokjinnie, I won't hesitate to turn her hair purple, curse her face with pimples, and cut every piece of clothing she has!" Heechul screams as he stands up, hands on his hips, and glaring at the man who is also taking his glasses and stands up. "And if that boy hurts my Somi, I won't hesitate to shave his hair off and chop his balls off!" the man screamed and Heechul gasped. 

"What is your name?! I'll report you!"

"What is your name?! I'll report you!!"

"You wouldn't dare! My name is Heechul but that won't matter cuz I'll report you first!"

"You wouldn't dare! My name is Hankyung but that won't matter cuz I'll report you first!"

They froze when hearing they had said it at the same time and frowned before turning to run away but before they could, their ears were pulled back and they fell to the ground. They turned to look up and winced when seeing Somi and Seokjin stare down at them with a glare and a dark aura. "Somi.... it seems someone ruined our date," Seokjin growled out and Heechul awkwardly looked away. "Yes Seokjin... someone has... what should we do?" Somi sneered, shoving Hankyung away with her foot. "Let's leave them.. we shouldn't waste our lovely time together with them.." Seokjin said and Somi nodded as she took his hand. 

"Heechul, you can forget about our movie marathon tonight," Seokjin said and Heechul whined. "And Hankyung, you can forget about that trip to Namsan tower," Somi said and Hankyung pouted. The two left and Heechul and Hankyung sulked on the floor. "You dickhead.." Heechul muttered and Hankyung scoffed, "You bastard." Heechul glared at Hankyung once before pouncing on him with a screech. 

*~*

I found this so cute! I kinda wanna make a second part but ehhh, anyway! Please request! This idea sparked up in my head and I legit have nothing else to write... please drop the requests in the comment section! I'm waiting!! Also, comment if you liked Heechul and Seokjin together!


	21. Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which exo has Seokjin as their maknae and meets BTS when he goes to cheer them on when it was their debut stage (only Taehyung and Jimin appear tho cuz it's 12:56 in the morning and I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE QUICKLY OOPS)

Seokjin whined when feeling Chanyeol's incredibly large frame crash over his body as they arrived at music core. "Hyung~~" Seokjin whined, shoving the enormous troll off of him. Chanyeol pouted and grabbed Seokjin as he tried to get away, pulling him onto his lap. "Stop fighting maknae~~ You know you like it when we hug you like this~~" Chanyeol cooed but was smacked by the said maknae. "As if, I only like Junmyeon eomma's hugs," Seokjin huffed and made grabby hands at the leader, who happily complied. 

"What about me?! I'm the father of the group!" Yifan (aahhahHAHHHAHAHHAHAHA *sobs*) said as he appeared and Seokjin shook his head. "No cuz you refused to buy me chicken last time," Yifan gaped at him and replied, "Chicken isn't my style and since you're my kid, you need to have my same tastes." Seokjin only rolled his eyes and cuddled further into Junmyeon. "Hyung, Yifan hyung is being annoying," Seokjin whined and Junmyeon glared at said man. "Seokjin you're such a rude maknae," Yifan slumped in his chair and pouted. 

"Hey guys! The rookie group is here!" Sehun announced as he popped into their waiting room. "Hm? I thought they were performing in the next event.. not this one," Minseok said, looking up from his phone. "Well, apparently not," Tao (ahahahHHAHAHHAHAHA *sobs*) sassed back but bowed down in apology once Minseok glared at him. "What's their name again?" Baekhyun asked, still checking his mascara. "Um... Bang... Bang something... dan?" Jongin mumbled, having appeared next to Tao. "Hm, from that one small company right?" Luhan asked (aahhahahAHHAHAHAHA *sobs*). "Yup, Bighit!" Jongdae screeched and was smacked by Xiumin. "SH! They might hear you!" he scowled and Seokjin giggled. 

"Hyung, can we go see them?" Seokjin asked and Junmyeon frowned. "Um, I don't know Jin.. they might be busy right now," Junmyeon said and Jin frowned. "But, I just wanna sneak a peek... I heard that their maknae is my age too!" Seokjin said and Yifan groaned. "Another 16 year old?" he mumbled and Seokjin threw a pillow at him. "What's so wrong about that? I was 15 when I debuted!" Seokjin whined and the rest snickered. "Yet you're still the baby," Baekhyun teased and wiggled his eyebrows. "Shut up hyung," Seokjin muttered but still smiled as he was snatched away from his hyung's arms to the other three of the maknae line. 

"Adios losers!" Jongin screamed and was about to run out when Junmyeon glared at them. "If you break another camera out there I swear to god-" the maknaes ran out before Junmyeon could say anything else. 

*~*

"Excuse me ma'am.. where's the bubble tea?" Sehun asked, still determined to find his drink, as the others walked around the snack area. "Are we allowed to eat any of this? I mean.. manager hyung told me to watch my weight," Jongin muttered as he stared at the little cupcakes. "Um, I don't know.. I'm just drinking water..." Tao mumbled as he gulped down the drink. "Well... maybe we can get some of the fruits..." Seokjin mumbled and was about to grab a few grapes when he caught sight of the cupcake tray next to them. 

Sometimes he hated his company. 

He was urged to get one when suddenly, a tanned hand plucked one and offered it to him. He looked up and his eyes widened when he caught sight of the boy in front of him. "Hello Seokjin sunbaenim... I'm sorry about the sudden intrusion but I saw you looking at these so I figured I'd get one for you," he said and Seokjin felt his cheeks heat up. "I uh... um... thank you..." Seokjin mumbled and grabbed the treat. "My name is Kim Taehyung,or V, and I'm from the rookie band BTS," Taehyung said and Seokjin smiled. "Oh, you're new group!" Seokjin said and bit into the cupcake. 

Suddenly, a body was pressed against him and he turned to look at the panda sending a suspicious glance at Taehyung. "Seokjin, who's this, do we know him, is he a staff member? Is he a friend? A fan? A... pervert?" Tao whispered the last part but Seokjin frowned at him and elbowed his ribs. "Yah! Hyung! Don't say that that's rude!" Seokjin muttered but turned around and smiled at Taehyung, who seemed nervous. "Taehyung-ssi, this is Tao, he's my hyung and fellow member! Tao hyung, this is Taehyung from the rookie group bts!" Seokjin said and Tao let out a little, "ah."

"Jongin! The rookies are here!" Sehun whispered and Jongin turned to look up at the group who was gulping down water. "Hm, they look.. swaggy..." Jongin mumbled and Sehun's eyes were literally sparkling. "LOOK! OUR JINNIE MADE FRIENDS WITH ONE!" Sehun said and Jongin dropped his empty cup. "Let's go with them then!" Jongin hissed and scurried over to Tao and Seokjin. "Hey... uh Jin... mind introducing us?" Sehun asked and Seokjin rolled his eyes. "This is Taehyung-ssi from bts," seokjin huffed out, angry that they were now talking to his new friend. 

"Wah... you look so.. new.." Jongin mumbled and Taehyng chuckled. Seokjin decided to leave and go get another cup when he bumped into a person. "Oh, you're from Taehyung-ssi's group right?" Seokjin asked, watching as the man literally jumped in shock. "You.. know us..?" he asked and Seokjin nodded. "You're bts no?" Seokjin asked, "Don't know your name though, sorry." The man quickly shook his head and said, "It's fine.. wow, I.. I'm a huge fan of you and your group.. it's kind of.. shocking that my sunbae knows who I am." Seokjin giggled and asked, "What's your name?" The man flushed and said, "I'm Jimin..."

"Oh, well Jimin-ssi... it was nice meeting you! I wish you luck on your stage today!" Seokjin said and beamed with happiness when Jimin smiled widely at him. "Thanks sunbaenim! You too!" Jimin said and Seokjin watched fondly as Jimin scurried off to the others. He looked back at the maknae line from his group and chuckled when seeing them swarm around a very overwhelmed Taehyung. "Hyungs, let him go!" Seokjin said and was hugged by Sehun. "Listen here Tae, this is our maknae, if we plan on becoming friends.. this is our only rule, you cannot disrespect him!" Sehun said and Tao and Jongin furiously agreed. 

Taehyung smiled cheekily and nodded, "Yes sirs!" Sehun smiled and nodded approvingly. "We are friends with the rookie!" Tao screeched and Seokjin only smiled at Taehyung. 


	22. Untitled #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> innosent_ahsaan requested:
> 
>  jin have lost his legs from accident and is on wheelxhair and everybody bts are there for him
> 
> (Jesus are you an angst lover too?!) To all my fluff loving readers... I apologize.... innosent_ahsaan has a special place in my heart for liking angst too oOPS

"Hey hyung... wanna go to the pool?" Taehyung asked excitedly, jumping up and down in anticipation. "No thanks Tae, why don't you ask Joon? He'll take you," Seokjin said, smiling at his dongsaeng. "But hyung.. I want you to take me," Taehyung pouted and Seokjin frowned. "Taehyung, you know I can't swim, let alone walk, what if something happens to you? I won't be able to save you," Seokjin muttered and Taehyung frowned. If they weren't artists, Seokjin wouldn't have a care in the world because they'd be able to go to a public pool, but the house had an indoor pool that was actually far away from the main house, which would mean it'd take a long time to get someone's help if someone drowned. Taehyung looked down at the blanket covering Seokjin's legs, paralyzed legs. "Just go get Joonie Tae... okay?" he whispered and Taehyung hesitated before turning around to leave. 

The decision that Seokjin would leave the group had already been done, and the boys were given a last trip as seven. Seokjin had cried and begged for forgiveness because he had let his boys down. Everyone in the conference room watched in silence as Yoongi took the eldest into his arms, despite having one of them in a cast, and told him brokenly that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that a drunk bastard had collided with their van, killing their driver and injuring all of them, Seokjin suffering the most as he was in the same side as the driver was in, the first side to be crashed into.

All of them managed to get out, except Seokjin. Seokjin who's thighs were trapped inbetween the bent car doors and car seat, crying and screaming as the lifeless body of the driver laid on top of him. Three cars were involved in the crash. BTS's car was hit the most because the car that the drunk man was in collided with theirs which caused them to be pushed into the other side of the road, where another car was coming towards them. The car wasn't able to stop and it crashed into theirs, making the glass break and cut most of them. So Seokjin's thighs weren't getting enough blood circulation and the only blood that was there was pouring out due to the glass pieces that had pierced through them. His neck had been cut with a glass and it was bent at an awkward angle, which strained his vocal chords. 

Seokjin remembers begging for help and watching as his members were pulled away from him before slipping into darkness. He woke up to having felt nothing in his legs. He remembers sobbing into his mother's arms, wanting to believe that he could still walk. But it was obvious. He couldn't move his legs. He couldn't perform along BTS anymore. He had slipped into quietness for a week, refusing to see the boys because he'd only break down again. The plan was that BTS was going to disband, but Seokjin argued with the members, telling them that they shouldn't give their dreams up just because he was a handicapped person now. 

"Go on.. make better music, live your dreams.. for me?"

Everyone watched him in agony before Namjoon hung his head low and nodded. "Okay.... okay hyung..." Namjoon mumbled and watched through teary eyes as Seokjin smiled at him. "Thank you Namjoonie... thank you," he said. The surgery was to be performed after their trip and Seokjin was truly scared. He hated it. He hated having to be carried around and treated as if he couldn't do anything. He at first cried when he had to be helped in going to the bathroom, but he was thankful that he could still clean himself, but the humiliation still remained. 

"I'm scared.." Seokjin whispered, finally admitting the thing he tried to keep at bay. He felt someone grab his hand, and he turned to look at Jimin, who stared at him through watery eyes too. His cheek still had the awful scar and his head was still bandaged. His hair was beginning to grow, as they had to cut it off because of a small piece of glass stuck inside. "It's okay hyung... we'll be there for you... everything will be fine," Jimin mumbled, smiling at him. He felt arms rest in his waist and he turned, smiling when seeing Jungkook smile at him as well. His neck was still sporting the bandages to keep the blood from pouring out of the slowly healing wound and he winced whenever his neck stretched a bit. "Listen to Jimin hyung.. you'll be okay," Jungkook whispered and Seokjin felt his eyes starting to water. 

"Hyung... you're get through it... you got through this.. so a little surgery won't break you," Yoongi's groggy voice said and Seokjin craned his neck a bit to catch a glimpse of him. "We'll be there with you as Jiminie said," Namjoon spoke up and Hoseok nodded happily besides him. Seokjin bit his lip in sadness, hating the sight of Yoongi's bandaged arm and still bruised collarbones, Namjoon's bandaged leg and wrist, and Hoseok's bandaged waist and hand. Not counting the numerous scars littering their bodies due to the glass. "You're so strong hyung... and even.. and even if you won't be able to be with us as much anymore... that doesn't and won't change a thing, we still love you and we will always be there for you, no matter what," Hoseok said, his voice trembling slightly. 

Seokjin sobbed, his whole body racking and shaking and he struggled to breath. Taehyung's long and warm fingers began to thread through his hair and he hummed quietly. "Calm down hyung.. calm down... you'll be okay... you're alright... " he whispered and slowly soothed the older into sleepiness. "We love you hyung," he heard Yoongi whisper and he smiled before slipping into slumber. 

*~*

It had been two years since Seokjin left the group, and two years without his legs. He grew accustomd to it, but he does miss it. He misses walking, running, hell, he even misses dancing. But the thing he misses the most, is his boys. They couldn't visit often since they grew bigger and bigger, but they always texted him. Seokjin now, was sitting on the couch in front of the tv, watching excitedly as the boys walked up to receive the dasaeng, the second time they won artist of the year. He had been blessed to be able to be there when they won their first and even when they won the billboards, but then he had the accident. 

He cheered and hooted loudly for them, clutching the banner that spelled BTS tightly as his eyes watered. Namjoon smiled proudly at the crowd, holding the award tightly in his hands. He thanked army, the staff, friends, family and Seokjin was almost sad when he thought maybe Namjoon wouldn't mention him, but his eyes widened when he heard Namjoon call him. "Jin hyung? Are you watching? We won! We won for you! This award is for you!" Seokjin hiccupped slightly and brought both hands to muffle his cries. Namjoon looked at all the boys, motioning them to get closer before they all yelled, "We love you hyung!!" 

Seokjin giggled at the message and buried his face on the pillow. His older brother chuckled at his antics and ruffled his hair, "You're so emotional aigoo!" Seokjin chuckled and wiped his tears away, watching as the boys walked down from the stage. "I love you too," he whispered. 


	23. Drunk Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ManInfires requested:
> 
>  whould you do one with jin and winner'/ mino? Like meeting back stage, flirting and all?
> 
> I said I don't do boyxboy stories (idk if this was even meant to be boyxboy okay) so I made a twist in it, I just hope you like it!

Another rookie group was what Seokjin heard. He frowned at the thought, can they still be considered rookies? Shaking away the thought once he figured out the talk wasn't about them, he walked through the halls, hoping to get a glimpse of the rookie group, WINNER. He stopped in front of the waiting room with the paper that read said name. He gently knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it and when someone did he offered the best smile. "Hello! I'm Jin from BTS! I just came to tell you guys I wish you luck," Seokjin said nervously and the boys inside smiled as they bowed. "Thank you Jin sunbaenim! We wish you luck too!" they said in chorus and Seokjin felt chills run down his spine. 

"Wah, you guys are amazing! I heard your song recently, it's really good," Seokjin complimented and the boys internally squealed. "Um, Jin sunbaenim..I really admire your vocals," the one in the middle muttered and Jin's cheeks heated up. "Ah, you really shouldn't Jungkookie sings a lot better than me," Seokjin said and the boy shook his head. "He sings nice, but I really love your voice," he said and Jin smiled. "What's your name? I like meeting a fanboy!" Seokjin said and the boy smiled, "I'm Mino!" Mino said and Seokjin cooed. 

"Aw thank you Mino! I'll cheer extra hard for you okay?" Seokjin said and gave them a 'fighting' sign before turning to leave with a wave. 

*~*

It had been a while since they met again, but they still managed to remain friends. It was the year 2016, and Seokjin was in front of Mino who was drinking shot after shot. "When you mentioned a hang out, I didn't expect to be here," Seokjin grumbled as he stuffed yet another piece of chicken in his mouth. "Shhhh hyung!! You hear that?" Mino muttered and Seokjin blinked at him in confusion. "It's.... it's the sound of stupidity!" Mino screeched and drank yet another shot. Seokjin frowned at him and smacked his forehead. 

"Yah! I'm your hyung!" Seokjin sneered and shoved Mino's elbows off the table. "And stop screaming, you'll attract people's attention," Seokjin muttered and Mino frowned. "I... I don't see any people.." Mino muttered and stole a piece of chicken. "Yah! Why does the world hate me?!" Mino sobbed pathetically and Seokjin tsked. "Because you're an annoying slob," he shot back and Mino sobbed harder. "First, my girlfriend broke up with me... and then Taehyun leaves the group! What did we do wrong?!" Mino yelled and filled the cup with even more alcohol. 

"What did you expect Mino? Dating a non-celebrity... it was a bad idea..." Seokjin muttered and Mino sniffled. "Hyung, you're so perfect... are you a volcano?Cuz I lava you~~" (*war flashbacks to when I used to stan 5sos) Mino said with a grin and Seokjin groaned. "You are so ridiculous," Seokjin mumbled and Mino scoffed. "Says the man with the lame dad jokes!" Seokjin gasped at him, placing a hand over his heart. "My jokes are funny!" Seokjin whined and Mino rolled his eyes. "Here ya go hyung! Drink up princess!" Mino said and Seokjin took the shot. "You know.. Kook's been a pain in the butt lately.." Seokjin mumbled and drowned the shot. 

Mino raised his glass and cheered for the man, "Drink it up man! Drink it up angel!" "Stop calling me that jerk," Seokjin rolled his eyes and ordered two more soju bottles. "You suck!" Mino mumbled and slammed his forehead on the table. "You're stupid you know that.." Seokjin muttered after taking a swig of the drink. "Hey.. shhhh... you're not letting me admire your beauty Somi," Mino mumbled and Seokjin scoffed. "I'm not your ex! I'm your friend!" Seokjin said and shoved Mino. "WAh... but you look like a girlllll," Mino dragged his words out and Seokjin rolled his eyes once more. "I'll need more than these two bottles if I have to deal more time with you," Seokjin growled, finally feeling the buzz in his head. 

"Then order more old man!"

*~*

By the time each had drank about eight bottles, they were sitting on the bench outside the old abandoned park. "Dude... do you think... men could have breast implants?" Seokjin asked, blinking drowsily at Mino. "Yeah... I think so.." Mino mumbled and swayed a bit. "Like.. if I put on a wig and a dress.. and got breast implants.. I'd look like a woman?" Seokjin asked and Mino's eyes widened. "Are you transgender?! Dude congrats on coming out! What are ya gonna tell the media though.." Mino whispered and Seokjin shoved his face away. "No, I'm not transgender! But I'm just asking.. will I?" Seokjin asked and Mino shrugged. "You look like a girl already, just take away the broad ocean you have there attached to your neck.. that ruins the whole thing," Mino said and jabbed a finger at his shoulders. 

"That hurts~~" Seokjin whined and went to grab his phone. "Lemme call Yoongehhh.." Seokjin mumbled and pressed the dial button. After a few rings, Yoongi picked up and growled, "Hyung what the hell do you want?!" Seokjin and Mino giggled and Seokjin huffed. "Yoongichehhhh.... Mino took me to this old drinking place... and he ate all my chickennn," Seokjin whined and pouted. Mino gasped and said, "I did not! You're lying!" Mino then hiccupped and giggled. "Are you two... drunk?" Yoongi asked and Seokjin childishly shook his head and said, "Nuh uh!" "Hyung... urgh, where are you?" Yoongi asked and the distant sound of blankets being tossed was heard. 

"Seokjin! Don't tell him! He's gonna ruin our funnnn!!" Mino whined and dragged a finger down Seokjin's chest. "Heh... imagine if you had boobiessss~~" Mino said and pressed his hands against Seokjin's chest. "Mino! They're sensitive!" Seokjin said in a high pitched voice and the two bursted out cackling. Yoongi groaned at the conversation and asked where they were again. "We're at the old park.. the one by the lake," Seokjin said and slapped Mino's wandering hands away. "Hyungggg I miss Somiiii!!" Yoongi sighed at Mino's voice and ended the call. 

When Yoongi found them, Mino was sprawled on the ground, his cheek sporting a throbbing bruise and Seokjin laid on the bench, his hand still clenched in a fist. Yoongi could only groan at the thought of having to carry both of them to the car. 

*~*

Hope you liked it!!


	24. Operation: Find Jjangu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeyepapo requested:
> 
> jin 'think' loosing his dog and cried all day long. And bangtan tried to console him but at the end his brother is the one who bring jjanggu
> 
> more fluff ;)

It was a normal day, with the sun shining and the clouds floating and spreading through the sky. Seokjin was ready to drink some coffee and eat the sweets his brother had gotten for him. Before he did that though, he went ahead and served his puppy's food. He truly adored Jjangu and he cared for him so much, although everyone knew Yoongi was the king of spoiling his pet. Seokjin whistled for the white angel (CUZ HE ISKN) and frowned when seeing no dog. "Jjangu?" he called out, whistling a bit longer. He goes ahead to check on the puppy's usual sleeping place, and frowns when he doesn't see him anywhere. 

He whistles again, going out to the backyard to try and see if the puppy is ruining his dad's flowers again. He then goes up to his parents room and when seeing his mother emerge he asks, "Eomma.. have you seen Jjangu?" His mother shakes her head and replies, "He's probably out in the backyard." "I already checked," Seokjin says and begins to twiddle with his fingers. "Oh, then.. have you checked his bed?" "Yes, I checked everywhere!" Seokjin says, his tone a bit too desperate. "Calm down, I'm sure your brother knows where he is," His mom says and tries to go downstairs but Seokjin childishly shakes his head and stomps his foot. 

"No! Hyung goes to work today remember?" Seokjin cries out and his mom sighs. "Don't worry, he'll come soon, that dog disappears and comes back it's normal for us," she says and heads down, leaving Seokjin to feel anxious. He runs downstairs and tries to think of places Jjangu may have gone. He grabs his coat and shoes, telling his mom that he's taking a walk, and heads out of the house. His phone begins to ring when he's walked at least two blocks and he perks up when seeing Jimin's name pop up. "Hyung! We're heading over to your place soon so we can go back to Seoul, you have your things ready?" Jimin asked and Seokjin mumbles a small, "yes." "Hey... what's wrong?" Jimin asks and Seokjin stays quiet because he still can't believe Jimin can read (or listen) people so easily. Or is it him who's being easy? 

With a shake of his head he takes a shaky sigh and says, "Jjangu wasn't home.. I think he got out." "What? You lost your dog?" Jimin cries out and Seokjin feels like crying when Jimin says that. "Hold on hyung, are you at home? We can go help," Jimin says and Seokjin sniffles. "No, I'm out trying to find him," he says and Jimin hums, "Go back home, we'll meet you there and begin a search party!" Seokjin agrees and hangs up, going quickly back home. Once he arrives, he is surprised to see his group members waiting for him already. "Hyung!" Taehyung says and evelopes the pouting boy in his arms. "I miss Jjangu," Seokjin's muffled voice is heard and everyone could swoon over the cuteness if it weren't for Seokjin's unshed tears. 

"It's okay hyung, we'll find him!" Jungkook says and pats Seokjin's back in a comforting manner. Seokjin only sniffles again and lets himself be dragged inside by the maknaes. "Okay, so you just woke up and he was gone right?" Namjoon asked and Seokjin nodded. "I swear, I locked so he wouldn't get out!" Seokjin whined, his tears already falling. Yoongi sighs and rubs the back of Seokjin's neck, an attempt to try and get the older male to calm down. "What if the sasaeng fans got him? What if he was dognapped? What if he got out on accident is now freezing cold?!" Seokjin cried, making the others stare at him blankly because... it was a summer day. 

"Hyung, I think you're exaggerating a bit-" Hoseok began but Seokjin only hiccuped loudly. "Oh my poor Jjangu, my small Jjangu, come back home~~" Seokjin whined and let his head fall on the table. The others stayed quiet until Hoseok stood up, "Let's go search for the dog!" 

*~*

So they broke into three groups, the maknae line in one group, Yoongi and Namjoon together, and Seokjin and Hoseok in the other. They separated once they got the basic description on what places Jjangu liked to go to and such, wishing each other good luck before embarking on their quest. It was all fine at first, until the maknaes decided to follow alleyways. "Hey Jungkookie, are you sure we're going the same way?" Jimin asked, eyeing the stinky and dirty alleyway. "Yes hyung, the sign said that this was the path to the dog park," Jungkook said and hopped over a few tipped over trashcans.

"I don't know kook, this place seems skechy," Taehyung muttered, grimacing at the sight of a drunk man passed out on the floor, his grip still tight on his soju bottle. "Um, dead end guys.." Jungkook muttered, making the other two groan. "Hey it's not my fault you decided to follow me!" Jungkook complained and the other two glared at him. "Okay, so now we just... have to find our way back..." Jimin mumbled, gaping at the three different pathways. "Um, we'll just call one of the hyungs...?" Taehyung asked and the other two shrugged. "We came from the middle path stupids.." Jungkook muttered and shrieked when the other two began to chase him. It changed however, when the drunk man screamed at them, making them panic and run away while shrieking louder. 

Namjoon and Yoongi were calm, asking people if they had seen a white dog, but it all went downhill when they caught sight of a toy shop. "Hey hyung.. you don't think Jjangu may have gone into the toy shop?" Namjoon asked shamelessly, making Yoongi scoff at him. "Namjoon, our friend needs our help-" "They have kumamon," "Oh wow damn, I'm sure a thirty minute break won't hurt." And in they went, wooing at all the wonders in the shop. 

Hoseok and Seokjin were in a frenzy, running everywhere in hopes of catching a glimpse of the white dog. "Hoseok-ah! My Jjangu is gone!" Jin began to sob when they absolutely had given up. "Hyung, Jjangu might show up, we just have to.. keep up," Hoseok mumbled, searching for the right words in panic. Seokjin only sobbed louder until his phone rang. "Eh...? Hyung?" Seokjin mumbled until he began to screech. "YOU'RE SO MEAN!!" Seokjin whined and Hoseok perked up an eyebrow. "Send a text to the group Hoseok, my hyung had Jjangu all along!" Seokjin whined and began to sob even louder. 

Hoseok only rolled his eyes and texted the group, walking behind Seokjin, who hurried to get to his precious puppy. 

*~*

"Jjangu! My sweet baby! Are you okay?! Did the mean hyung hurt you?" Seokjin cooed over the white fluffy puppy, glaring at his brother now and then. "Where are the others?" Hoseok mumbled, only to jump when he heard a loud screech. Everyone turned around and noticed the maknaes screaming as they ran over to them. "Hyung! There was a drunk man chasing us! We barely made it out alive! Jimin tripped over a bottle and he almost died!" Taehyung yelled while he clung onto Hoseok's back. "It's true! look!" Jungkook said and pointed towards Jimin's scratched elbows. Jimin's lip was wobbling and he whimpered loudly, begging to be comforted. 

"But.. there's no one behind you.." Seokjin pointed out, still hugging Jjangu close to him. The maknaes blanked out before turning to see if it was true, only to sigh in relief when it was. "Oh okay then we're safe! Hello Jjangu!" Taehyung cooed and ruffled the puppy's fur. Then, they noticed Namjoon and Yoongi walking towards them while holding onto many kumamon and ryan plushies (I REFUSE TO BELIEVE OTHERWISE). "Well then guys, are you ready to leave now?" Namjoon asked but hid behind Seokjin's dad when seeing the glare thrown at them by Seokjin. 

"I told you he'd get mad!" 

"I SWEAR TO GOD NAMJOON-"  


	25. You jerk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AnnisaJin requested:
> 
> Can I request a story about Jin waiting alone for bangtan (they don't came but apologize) and it's turn out to be raining?
> 
> fluff!

Seokjin shivered for what had to be the hundredth time already, he was waiting patiently for the boys, and it was getting really cold. He sat on the bench, trembling under his thin sweater, while constantly looking around to see if the boys were coming soon. Seokjin didn't bring his car, because it was crashed and in desperate need of a fix up, and he couldn't buy a ticket for a train or an entry to a bus because he forgot his wallet back home. All in all, it was a pretty crappy day. He was met with many annoying customers and even had coffee thrown at his face just because the customer didn't like what she ordered. 

Thank god it was cold coffee. 

Seokjin had called Hoseok and asked if he could be picked up and the latter agreed, telling him that he was actually going to pick up the other five boys before going to him. Seokjin was perfectly fine with it but the problem was that he made that call an hour and thirty minutes ago. He had texted Hoseok's number but frowned when seeing no reply. His apartment was a rather long walk from the cafe and he hated the idea of having to walk for almost an hour. He grimaced at the sight of dark grey clouds covering the sky, and he only hoped for Hoseok to appear soon. 

But when another thirty minutes passed, he huffed and began walking. Then he felt a drop. He groaned and looked up only to have more droplets fall on him. He took off on a run, hoping to get to the area where lots of trees were so he could cover himself up a bit more. Today just had to be his bad day. The rain started falling faster and harder, with the occasional wind blowing, making Seokjin shiver harder. He was annoyed and frustrated. Hoseok was going to pay for this. 

*~*

"Wah, it looks so cold out there," Taehyung noted, facing the window where the droplets fell against the cement floor outside of the restaurant. "No really Tae? I thought it was over 100 degrees outside," Yoongi scowled and Taehyung stuck his tongue out at him before drinking his hot cocoa. "Hey, when does Jin hyung get out of work?" Jungkook asked, stuffing the crepe in his mouth. "He got out two hours ago," Namjoon mumbled and everyone hummed before the table was jostled, making everyone jump in surprise. "What the heck... Hoseok!" Yoongi growled but went quiet when seeing Hoseok's panicked expression. 

"Oh damn damn damn damn damn it!!" Hoseok screamed, yanking the jacket from the chair and quickly putting it on. "Yah! Hoseok-ah, where are you going?" Yoongi asked, watching as Hoseok frantically mumbled if he should take some warm food. "I was supposed to pick hyung up!" Hoseok wailed, making the others spit out their food or drinks. "You.. you idiot!" Namjoon screamed, picking up his jacket as well as Jungkook quickly ordered some plastic takeouts to put the food in. "I forgot! I didn't think i would but I forgot!" Hoseok whined and ran to help the others gather the food that wasn't eaten in hopes of gaining forgiveness from Seokjin. 

"Hoseok hyung I swear to god, if he ends up hating us for this-"

"Shut up and hurry!" Hoseok screamed at a fuming Taehyung before running towards the car, shielding the food with his jackets. The others followed closely behind, with Jimin quickly calling Jin's number. "Um... who has the keys?" Hoseok mumbled and the others groaned as Jungkook hopped out of the car to enter the restaurant. 

*~*

Seokjin sighed, content now as he was buried in the fluffy blankets, a hot chocolate served in his warm cup. He smiled, grabbing the remote to watch the latest episodes of Queen For Seven Days ( Oh mY GOd). Just as he was about to press play, a loud banging on his door echoed through the apartments, followed by loud screams of "hyung!" A part of Seokjin's mind nagged him not to open the door to those idiots, although it was really only Hoseok's fault, and make them believe he wasn't home but the other half told him to take mercy and listen to their pathetic excuses. 

Of course, Seokjin chose the first option, before a loud wet cough emitted from him making him curse mentally. "HYUNG OPEN UP WE GOT FOOD WE'RE SORRY!" Hoseok screamed and Seokjin muffled a giggle when hearing Hoseok yelp after a slap was heard, but then he heard something collide against the door, making him stand up in a frenzy to open it. "Hoseok-ah! are you okay?!" Seokjin asked quickly, helping the boy up to his feet. "I'm sorry hyung!! I'm so sorry!!" Hoseok wailed, his hands flying up to check on his hyung. 

Seokjin tsked and slapped his hands away. "You jerk! You left me alone in the rain!" Seokjin pouted and yoongi smacked Hoseok and scowled, "Yeah idiot!" "Don't think you're innocent too! You guys came from a restaurant and didn't invite me!" Seokjin whined and Yoongi flinched. "How do you know we didn't make the food for you?" Jungkook tried to save himself but Seokjin glared at him while pointing at the restaurant logo on the bag. Jungkook chuckled awkwardly before sheepishly rubbing his neck. Seokjin scoffed at them and was about to chastise more when he sneezed. "I got sick now! Aish!" Seokjin scowled and turned around before being engulfed by the boys.

Hoseok snuggled further into his neck and mumbled a quick, "sorry hyung.. please forgive me.." Seokjin smiled and chuckled, rubbing Hoseok's nape and shaking his head. "Next time.. don't you dare forget about me," he said and the others agreed with a loud, "Yes hyung!" 


	26. Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AyonSage requested: (Ao3)
> 
> could you do a zombie apocalypse au?
> 
> Angst!  
> Mentioned Character death!

Considering through what they have gone through, Seokjin would've thought he'd really be 'bulletproof' now. But promises would always be lies. Seokjin has seen friends die, get infected by the virus, kill others just for the sake of peace, and all for what? For nothing. Seokjin was 30 now, aiding young teens who need a place to stay before continuing their journey to a sanctuary up north. The only person he had as a companion was a only a kid, only 15 years old. Yet she persisted to stay by his side. "Oppa, they left now, what should we do?" she asked, going back to tend to Seokjin's inured arm. 

"We'll wait... someone always shows up by the road anyways..." Seokjin mutters, barely flinching at the alcohol being poured to cleanse the wound. "Are you sure you don't want to eat? You've been missing meals... that's so not like you," Aeri teased and went to clean the bloodied rags. "You know what day is tomorrow... been having trouble eating.." Seokjin said and stood up. "Lock the place up, it's time to sleep," Seokjin muttered and went to his bed, letting Aeri frown in the kitchen (if you could even call it a kitchen). 

She understood why he was like this, it would soon be the day he lost friends he truly loved. The four boys who's names were carved into the barks of the trees in moon hill. The other two were up north, safe in the sanctuary and currently leading a mission to exterminate the entire virus population. Seokjin had forbidden any talk of them, making it clear to the ones they sheltered, if the guests knew who he was. Of course, anyone knew the legend the old group known as BTS had created. They were professional virus fighters, forming a whole legion of fighters to take down the virus population. 

The seven boys who once stood as leaders, now only stood behind doors... at least three of them. Three survivors, four dead. Seokjin was torn, he couldn't go on... he couldn't. Aeri had been there when she saw the parting of the three remaining members. She was there to pick Seokjin's broken figure and glue it back together, and together they formed another type of help. Yoongi and Jungkook, the other two survivors, had formed yet another legion to fight and since the two made a sanctuary up north, Seokjin chose to help those who wanted to go in by making sure they were not infected or injured.

Of course, there were times he had to kill, so all in all Seokjin couldn't really agree with the nickname he had been given, or the reputation of 'angel'. That had always been Hoseok's nickname anyways. Seokjin could still remember, no matter how many times he tried. He can still remember the day they decided to go and try to wipe out the biggest virus producer, the day the four died. Seokjin remembers how Jimin was so violently left behind after seeing no hope in his situation, but Seokjin had shot a bullet through his head, not wanting to have him suffer and become a virus. 

He remembers seeing Taehyung and Hoseok sacrifice themselves for a child, yelling at the others to run and not look back. Seokjin had grabbed the child and ran, but not before sending bullets through their skulls when seeing the zombies attack them. They had ran out after that, seeing so many of the enemies crowd around the main virus, but it didn't go as smooth as they hoped for. Namjoon was bitten at the end, and it seemed as if the entire world had stopped. Their leader, the man who had picked each of them up and helped them feel safe again. 

Jungkook sobbed, Yoongi cried quietly, Seokjin couldn't bear to watch as he aimed the gun at Namjoon, closing his eyes as Namjoon hollered, "SHOOT ME!!" Seokjin remembers dropping to the floor, finally giving in to his screams as he watched Namjoon's lifeless body lay on the dirt. "Let's go... lets go hyung," Jungkook whispered, dragging Seokjin away to avoid any mental breakdowns. The three walked out of the fight, in complete numbness, trying to process what had happened. No one could deny the horrors, and no one could deny the deaths. 

Seokjin went crazy after that. He refused to eat, only laughing when Hoseok had supposedly said something funny, but he'd end up crying when Jungkook told him that Hoseok was dead. Seokjin was done with the fighting business, wanting to just lay down and breath. But the other two weren't satisfied with that. They thirsted for revenge, wanting to destroy the viruses that killed their friends. Seokjin had made it clear, he did not want to fight again, not ever. Instead, the child he had grabbed, Aeri, was to be in his care. Yoongi and Jungkook had fought with him, yelled, and even hit, at him. 

Seokjin sent them off with regret, knowing that he'd left them with a bitter memory of goodbye. Seokjin broke down after that, wailing and throwing the photo of them as seven down to the floor. He would've burned it, but Aeri... sweet little Aeri, had talked him back to his senses, begging him not to leave her as well. Seokjin found comfort in her, raising her as if she was his own. As much as he hated violence, he knew he had to teach her fighting for her own protection. She had started as a ten year old, now a fifteen year old and one of the best fighters out there. She could even beat Seokjin, who was quite the best fighter. 

But now, he hid behind doors, only showing his face to those who wish to enter the sanctuary. 

The morning came and Seokjin woke up with a cry. Aeri had calmly waited for him to stop crying, tending to his needs and just letting him mourn in peace. Seokjin walked outside and sat on his knees in front of the trees, staring at nothing as the tears flowed down his cheeks. Aeri stayed close and kept watch, not wanting his time alone to be ruined. It had been three hours into the usual mourning and Aeri sighed, letting her guard down before she heard the door creak open. She turned around in a flash, holding the gun close to her and pointing it in front, cautious the possible attack. 

But then she heard a voice she hasn't heard in a long time. 

There stood Min Yoongi and Jeon Jungkook, clad in pitch black armor and black hair. Dark eye bags and pale faces were enough to signal how they've been doing. Aeri dropped her stance, and stared at them with hard eyes. She was still mad at them at the least. "You shouldn't have come here... not ever... especially not today," she growled, turning around quickly to check on Seokjin. "We just want to see him... it's been five years.." Jungkook murmured and Aeri scoffed. "Five years too late then," she sneered and when she saw them take a step forward, she took out her other gun and pointed it both at them, daring them to come closer. 

She would've fought them then and there, if it weren't for the many other soldiers to flood in quickly. "Woo, so the years actually worked..." Aeri muttered and sighed. "Look, he really can't see you right now, it's.... that day, he doesn't want to see anyone... so I suggest you leave-" "Let them in Aeri, they're their friends as much as they're mine," Seokjin mumbled, waving at the two boys before stumbling into the table. Aeri quickly helped him up, watching as Seokjin coughed loudly. "But," she began but after one glance she groaned and turned to see them. "At least tell the others to leave," she mumbled and Yoongi waved the soldiers away.

The four stayed quiet before Aeri coughed awkwardly. "I'll leave.. you guys talk it out okay?" she said and walked out, not being able to take the tension. "You guys look..peachy.." Seokjin said weakly, rubbing the tiredness away from his eyes. "You too hyung..." Jungkook said and Seokjin chuckled. "Yeah... we do huh..." he muttered, "So how is it then? How's life up on the sanctuary?" "It's... stable.." Yoongi replied. "Hyung... listen.... we... we know we're too late... but.. we just... we were just so immersed in wanting revenge... we couldn't think of what you needed the most," Jungkook said suddenly, clutching his hands in fists. 

Seokjin smiled at them tiredly, "We were young... and in pain.. we couldn't think of each other then." Yoongi let out a shaky breath and ruffled his hair. "Come with us hyung.. we promise.. we won't make you fight, you can live up there with Aeri in piece.. we have memorials for Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin.. and Namjoon.... please stay with us.." Yoongi begged, actually begged. Seokjin stayed quiet, fingers nervously clawing at the rough couch. "I... don't want to...." Seokjin whispered, shaking at the thought. "Hyung, please... we'll keep you safe, we'll be together again!" Jungkook pleaded. 

"Why.. why come to me now?" Seokjin asked. "We.... we were stupid, still are hyung... we were so mad... we thought it was at you, but now we realize we were mad at ourselves.. we don't expect you to forgive us hyung.. just please come back to us... we can't leave you alone, we lost you for too long," Yoongi said, standing up and stretching his arms out, as if he wanted to hug him. He froze mid-way, before pulling his arms back. "We're sorry.. we're so sorry..." Jungkook whispered, standing up and placing himself on  his knees, Yoongi doing the same. 

Seokjin stared at them, tears welling up in his eyes, before falling onto his own knees. "I'm sorry too... I'm sorry for not... not being there when you needed me too," he whispered brokenly, his hands reaching up to touch their own. "I missed you both... so much..." he said, his tears falling freely now. The three engulfed each other in a hug, wailing in relief. "Does this mean... you'll come with us..?" Jungkook asked meekly. "If we can say goodbye to the trees.. then yes..." Jin breathed out, not really wanting to let go of the other two. "Why wouldn't we hyung? They're our brothers.." Yoongi replied, wiping his own tears away and helped the two stand up. 

"Ready hyung?" Jungkook asked, smiling at the two. Seokjin and Yoongi glanced at each other, before nodding in affirmation. 

*~*

GOD THIS WAS SO BAD ITS THE FIRST TIME I WRITE A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE SORRY 


	27. Cheer up~! pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Idol Kim Seokjin is too much for the Bangtan Student Council, composed of the president Kim Namjoon (a clumsy and slow student who is secretly the legendary Rap Monster), vice-president Min Yoonji/Suga (the savage only female in the student council and, secretly, the feared August-D), secretary Park Jimin (who is, somehow, the angel class president and, secretly, a sexy abs-killer dancer), treasurer Kim Taehyung (the model student and secretly lover of Gucci), historian Jung Hoseok (the "emo" literature lover and, secretly, the underground most respected dancer J-Hope) and representative Jeon Jungkook (the tsundere genius and, secretly, the golden/evil bunny maknae).The poor Bangtan Student Council were at their limit with Idol Seokjin and his narcissism but a day in his house filled with heavenly home-made food, lejindary dad jokes and accident prone people (Namjoon) will show them a side of their new Student Council member that almost no one ever saw before. Prepare themselves, because Pink Prince Jin is coming to town, and he's bringing Kookies!"

"So you're telling me apart from having to supervise the stupid festival I also have to help the new kid?" 

Yoonji scowled and tapped the desk impatiently. Namjoon chuckled awkwardly and nodded, "Yeah noona... um.... is that too much for you..?" Namjoon mumbled nervously. "Yah, I have people coming to me when they should clearly be going to Jungkook or you but noooo! All i have to do is make sure I get enough damn banners from the art kids! And now you shoot me with this?! Oh god," Yoonji whined and slammed her face down on the table, making Namjoon wince. "We also have to get ready with that one performance we're having tonight... " Yoonji muttered and Namjoon sighed in discomfort. "Look, all I'm asking is to help Jimin with the kid, and it's really only for one hour the day he comes in.. each member is gonna assist him for at least an hour. Jimin's got that meeting as a class president and he needs to go and practice the dance so he can't help him and it's up to us to guide the newbie," Namjoon said and Yoonji groaned. 

"When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow,"

"okay.... just for an hour right?"

"Yup!"

"Alright... but if I don't like the kid then I'm leaving,"

"deal!"

*~*

*Jimin's hour*

Jimin waited nervously near the entrance, he wasn't nervous in meeting the new kid as he was used to this already.. he was nervous about his performance honestly. "Hello, are you Park Jimin?" Jimin jumped slightly but turned around to greet the student. "Yes! Hello! I'm assuming you're Kim.... Seokjin...." Jimin breathed out, gaping at the man in front of him. There stood the idol singer Jin, known for his soft velvety voice and being a very successful male solo singer. No one knew his real name but Jimin guessed now everyone would know. Jimin stood there a while, gawking at Jin, who smiled. "Are you surprised...?" he asked and Jimin nodded slowly. "Oh wow... you're... you're really cool..." Jimin squeaked out and Seokjin laughed. 

"Thanks!" Seokjin chirped and made a 'v' sign as he posed rather... dramatically. Jimin wanted to flinch at the pose but settled with an awkward smile and bowed. "Um, I can't assist you for the whole day... but... don't worry, the members of the student council will be with you after my hour is done," Jimin explained and Seokjin nodded in understanding. "This school is really huge ya know," Seokjin muttered, looking at every single direction of the school. "Well... it's a private school.. funded for... rich kids.." Jimin mumbled as he watched Seokjin practically bounce off the walls. "It's so cool! My father never let me go to a real school!" Seokjin said and gaped at how the long red curtains skimmed over the windows. 

"Yeah you probably shouldn't do that-" 

"But it's so cool!" 

Jimin groaned quietly at the stares they were getting so he quietly dragged Seokjin away from the collar, hiding his face as Seokjin continued on rambling with the amazement curtains brought him. They reached their first class and Jimin felt relieved at first, before seeing Seokjin fiddle with the desks. "Hey, so this school is designed to work western style, so we have to go to different classrooms instead of the teachers okay?" Jimin explained and Seokjin gaped at him. "How do schools normally work then?" he asked, eyes wide in curiosity. "Well... our schools usually have the teachers move instead of the students," Jimin said and Seokjin gasped loudly. "Okay, since class starts soon, I'll tell you before who'll take you after this since I have to skip a few classes okay? You have the same classes as some of the members of the student council except for your personal class, I think you have Namjoon hyung in that.. anyway, yeah!" Jimin finished quickly and smiled. 

Seokjin blinked at him and nodded slowly. "So... what's your hobby?" Seokjin asked, catching Jimin by surprise. "Uh... I think we should start paying attention to the teacher-" Jimin began but Seokjin groaned. "That's not fun..." Seokjin mumbled and Jimin huffed. "Nothing in school is fun," he mumbled and turned to look at the front. "It's dancing.." Jimin muttered, jotting a few notes down. Seokjin turned to look at him and smiled. "I'm bad at it...." he said and Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" he asked but instead of receiving a reply, Seokjin only hushed him and looked towards the teacher. "We have a new student today... his name is Kim Seokjin and he'll start today with us!" The teacher said and Seokjin stood up to wave at the others, earning some more squeals from the girls. 

*Jungkook's hour; end of first class*

"Okay Seokjin, this is Jungkook, he'll be attending you for the second hour!" Jimin said and turned to look at Jungkook's slacked jaw and wide eyes. "Hello Jungkook-ssi!" Seokjin said and extended his hand, but no response. Seokjin awkwardly pulled his hand back and Jimin coughed. "Anyway... I'll go to my practice and Jungkook'll take you to your next class which is math!" Jimin said and Jungkook suddenly groaned. "Heh, same," Seokjin mumbled and Jimin waved at them before running off. "So, the mighty idol Jin decided to attend BA High?" Jungkook managed to say, still mentally dying from being right next to one of his role models. 

"Yup! My dad wanted me to finish high school soooo," Seokjin said and Jungkook nodded. "Anyway, I'm the representative of the student council, the best member honestly-" Jungkook began but his smile was wiped off when he saw Seokjin approaching the fountain. "Look Jungkook-ssi! It's huge!" Seokjin said in admiration and extended his arms as if to prove a point. "Um, it's just a fountain Seokjin-ssi," Jungkook muttered but sighed when Seokjin ran circles around the fountain. "Let's go to class Jin-ssi, our minute is almost up," Jungkook said but groaned when Seokjin wouldn't pay attention. "Seokjin-ssi!!" Jungkook yelled and Seokjin tripped over nothing but still looked up and smiled at him. "Yes Jungkook-ssi!" Seokjin said and stood up to follow him. 

Jungkook only took in a sharp breath and started to walk away. "Okay, so math is hard in my opinion so don't think about asking for my help cuz I suck at it," Jungkook said and Seokjin laughed. "Are you? Then I'm really bad at it too!" Seokjin said and Jungkook smiled awkwardly. "Sure Jin-ssi, but at least the teacher's nice-" Jungkook said and then groaned in frustration seeing Seokjin once more get distracted by the classroom's desks. 

*Namjoon's hour*

"So Jin-ssi, this is Namjoon hyung, he'll take you to your next two classes okay? Thanks! Bye guys!" Jungkook said and ran away. Seokjin looked at Namjoon and smiled. "You look swaggy," Seokjin said and Namjoon mentally screamed. "Please... don't say that word.." Namjoon murmured, feeling Yoonji's aura of death near him already. Seokjin blinked before smiling nervously. "Yeah.. okay.. sorry..." he muttered and Namjoon shrugged. "okay so up next is history and yearbook... so your elective is yearbook okay? I promise it's fun," Namjoon said and Seokjin nodded. 

"After the class, Hoseok will take you okay?" Namjoon said and Seokjin nodded. "So I guess you aren't as chirpy as you are in those interviews.." Namjoon said and Seokjin pouted. "I get quiet when... people don't really like me.." Seokjin mumbled but Namjoon caught the words. "Oh god no I do like you! Well not in a sort of like like but in a friend like okay? It's just.. my noona doesn't like that word and she gets all angry when she hears that word.. so I naturally fear that word you said," Namjoon rambled and Seokjin perked up. "Oh thank goodness! I thought you were annoyed at me!" Seokjin said and Namjoon shook his head. 

"No it's okay, let's go, our minute is almost up," Namjoon said and lead the way. By the time they got to class, Namjoon let Seokjin sit next to him, as it was the only seat available. "Hey, Seungkwan, ready for English tutoring today?" Namjoon said, in English, and laughed at the boy's panicked expression. "uh... y-yes! I'm read-ey for tutoring," Seungkwan muttered with a heavy accent and Namjoon snorted before turning to a gaping Seokjin. "You speak English! Wow! Please teach me! I'd like to know the American culture, and why they think donut burgers is a good ideas! Do you know when 4th of July is?! I love America! Except that one president... " Seokjin muttered and that's how the rest of the two classes went. 

Namjoon's head was hurting as Seokjin ranted about America and somehow Namjoon now hated his ability to speak English. 

*Hoseok's hour*

"Hoseok this is Seokjin, Seokjin, this is Hoseok, he'll be able to keep up with your chattiness okay?" Namjoon said and ran away. Seokjin quirked up an eyebrow before turning to look at Hoseok, who smiled at him. "Hey! That's our president for you, so clumsy, anyway, as you know I'm Hoseok and I'm the historian," Hoseok said and Seokjin noticed the eerie black book in his grasp. "um, what's that you got there?" Seokjin asked and Hoseok looked down at the book. "It's just a book of poems and short stories," Hoseok said and Seokjin eyed it weirdly. 

"Okay..." he muttered and Hoseok turned towards the hall, "Our next class is science, it's a good class I guess," Hoseok said and was practically skipping towards the class. "Not as good as my face!" Seokjin said and posed dramatically again. Hoseok only chuckled awkwardly before walking again. "Anyway, I'm gonna have to leave midway during the class cuz I have practice like Jimin, so just wait outside of class, Taehyung's gonna pick you up okay?" Hoseok said and Seokjin nodded. "Hey Hoseok-ssi! Do you know English too?" Seokjin asked excitedly and Hoseok shook his head. 

"No but I'm gonna learn Japanese with Yoonji noona so that's exciting too," Hoseok said and Seokjin whined. "I love the Japanese culture too! I just wish I could choose a language! Did you know that the Japanese have cherry blossom trees? I didn't know until I went there for a concert!" Seokjin said and Hoseok smiled. "That's great! I forgot to say but your voice is really smooth, it's nice," hoseok complimented but was exploded with more questions about Japan. Hoseok could only smile through the pain. 

*Taehyung's hour*

"So it's true... we got the idol in our school!" Taehyung yelled and Seokjin smiled and bowed. "We have lunch together with the other council members but everyone's busy with the upcoming festival so we're eating alone today," Taehyung chirped and Seokjin smiled. "I see you have your own bento," Taehyung said and Seokjin nodded. "I didn't want to have an upset stomach so I brought my own lunch!" Seokjin said and lifted the pink bento box. Taehyung gave him thumbs up before leading him to their usual table. "Okay so, we have p.e next and then Yoonji noona has you for the last class!" Taehyung said and Seokjin nodded. 

"Thanks Taehyung-ssi! Let's eat now!" Seokjin said and wolfed down the food, making Taehyung gawk at him. After lunch, they marched to change into their respective classes. "So what do we do in P.E? In the dramas, they toss a ball around, is that all we're gonna do?" Seokjin asked excitedly and Taehyung shook his head. "No, we run, do stretches, some push ups, some sit ups.." Taehyung said and Seokjin frowned. "That's a lot of... things..." Seokjin mumbled and Taehyung nodded. "I figure you exercise too huh? Cuz you're an artist so..." Taehyung trailed off and Seokjin shrugged. 

"I do the basics too, but I've always done it with a personal trainer, it's my first time doing it in a class," Seokjin said and Taehyung nodded. "it's okay, I'll be with you so you won't be too nervous okay?" Taehyung said and Seokjin nodded. It was okay at first, but then they got to volleyball. Taehyung loved that sport and would do anything to win it, and he was okay with Jin in his team. That is until he realized how much Seokjin sucked at volleyball. "Jin-ssi just get the ball oh my god!" Taehyung whined and Seokjin sheepishly rubbed the nape of his neck. "Sorry..." he muttered and tried to hit the ball, only to have it roll down on the sand. Taehyung only smacked his forehead. 

*Yoonji's hour*

"Yoonji noona, treat him nicely okay? He's Jin... and well.....  he's a bit... childish.." Taehyung murmured and Yoonji scoffed. "I don't give a damn if he's the king of the earth I'm gonna treat him the same way I treat everyone," Yoonji said and walked passed Taehyung to the awkward Seokjin. "Hey, I get you're an artist but that doesn't mean I'll treat you like a God, so if I offend you in any way I'm sorry okay? Let's go," Yoonji said and walked away, leaving Seokjin to scurry behind her. "We have study hall for the periods after our Korean class but since we're student council and getting the festival ready, we're excused.. you're gonna have to be on your own, I'll leave you a map of the study hall building so you won't get lost, I already told the teachers about your situation so they'll go easy on you and explain about what you do and stuff okay?" Yoonji said and Seokjin nodded wordlessly. 

"Alright dude, class starts now!" Yoonji said and plopped down on her desk. Seokjin let out a breath and nodded nervously, feeling intimidated by the girl. Not too long though, he was confused about what was going on and he had accidentally blurted out things that'll surely get him enemies now. Yoonji only groaned and hid her face. "Yoonji-ssi...  can you help with this?" Seokjin whispered and Yoonji sighed, but nodded anyway. She explained it a bit but Seokjin still didn't get it. It wasn't his fault he barely passed the junior year during home school. Yoonji was geting impatient and when the bell rang, she ran out with a quick bye, leaving a shy and slightly scared Seokjin alone. 

"Well... I guess I'm on my own now.." Seokjin murmured, but winced when he heard a click and saw a flash of light. He turned around and stared at the flushed girl who stared at him with her phone camera pointed at him. He gulped, gripping the straps of his backpack tighter and quickly walked out, staring down at the map with much confusion. "I guess.. I go this way..." he muttered, turning around and walked right into the busy halls. 

*~*

I have so many requests I'm so happy :3


	28. Cheer up~! pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as last chapter smhh

*~*  
So, after Seokjin's first week, the boys were thinking Seokjin would flock away and gather more friends, but they were surprised to see them show up in their lunch table. They hadn't been able to eat there as they were busy with the festival, so when they saw Seokjin.. they were really confused. "Uh hey... I'm not really good with people so... I was wondering if I can eat with you meanwhile..?" Seokjin asked softly, gripping his lunchbox tightly. "Um, this table is only for council members.." Namjoon awkwardly muttered. "Oh of course! Sorry, I don't really know my way around... so I just thought..." Seokjin murmured and was about to leave when Yoonji spoke up, "Let him eat here Namjoon-ah, won't hurt anyone, " she said and stuffed her mouth with a lettuce wrap. 

  
Seokjin beamed happily and sat right next to Namjoon, who was praying not to hear another one of his rambles. To their surprise, Seokjin was quiet and happily ate his lunch. Namjoon was grateful for the silence but then he remembered the comment Seokjin made about being quiet. Namjoon felt like crap. Or it could be that Seokjin was too busy stuffing his face. "So, I never really got to say anything to you guys later but thanks for helping me around," Seokjin spoke up after swallowing the piece of food in his mouth. The others only hummed in agreement, making Jin's shoulders fall a bit and his smile faltered. "Um... I'm done... so I'll just go walk around," Seokjin said and put the tab back on the box quickly, but Namjoon was able to see a small amount of food left, making him want to speak up but damn, Jin was pretty fast. 

"Okay... not to be mean but he's a bit too... much," Jimin spoke up and Jungkook nodded in agreement. "He's fake, you can tell..." He muttered, "Just because he's an artist." The others nodded in agreement, suddenly not liking the new kid.

  
*~*

  
"Yoonji, you're gonna perform tonight huh?" Hyosang asked, ruffling the girl's hair. "Yeah, why?" "Cuz my friend is here and I'd really like you to meet him!" Hyosang said and Yoonji pursed her lips. "Hyosang... you know I like to keep my personal life out of... public... there's a reason why it's personal," Yoonji grumbled but Hyosang shook his head. "No it's okay! He really won't tell anyone! He's leaving soon anyway and well... he's almost always alone so who else would he tell?" Hyosang muttered and Yoonji rolled her eyes. 

  
"If you can manage to get me after my stage then go ahead and introduce me," Yoonji muttered and went to get her glasses and hat. She put on her baggy pants and shirt, dragging the big sweater over her shoulders and grabbed the shabby microphone. "Wah noona... go kill it out there tonight!" Taehyung screeched, jumping up and down with Jimin next to him. Yoonji only smiled and put on her glasses. "Thanks my lovely fans!" Yoonji muttered and the two cheered louder. "Agust D, ready to go?" the man asked and Yoonji nodded, walking out to the shabby area. 

  
One song after the other, one battle after the other, Yoonji was used to these moments and she loved them. Shouts of 'hyung!', 'unnie!', 'oppa!', and 'noona!' were heard and Yoonji smiled wider, although she kept her identity hidden that didn't stop anyone from cheering for her. She turned to face the crowd for what had to be the tenth time, and she froze. There stood Jin, way in the back, staring at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Then everything went silent. No one she knew, besides the boys, that went to her school would go to the stage where she performed, so why was Seokjin here? The rich kids never dare to step into a 'dirty' place. 

She instead continued where she left off, not caring if the person was watching her. After the performance, she grabbed Jimin and Taehyung, telling them to "hurry the hell up," so they could leave. Not bothering to change out of her stage clothes, she ran out with the two following her. But of course, life is just full of damn surprises. She knocked into Hyosang, who was holding Jin's hand. The group only watched as the two rubbed their aching skulls and stood up. "I caught you! Anyway! this is Kim Seokjin! Don't freak out I know he's the i-" Hyosang was cut off as Yoonji grabbed Seokjin by the collar and shoved him into the wall. 

"Listen, If you tell anyone about this I will kill you!" Yoonji screamed but was pulled back by the other three. Seokjin stayed against the wall, wincing at the angry glare that was sent his way. "I-I won't t-tell anyone..." he whispered, not finding his voice to speak up. Yoonji didn't say anything but shoved the others off of her, scoffing at Jin before walking out. "Uh... sorry.. she's usually not like this..." Hyosang mumbled, feeling awful about having ruined his best friend's night. "It's okay... she doesn't really like me.. I didn't know she was the famous Agust D," Seokjin said. 

  
"But why do some people call her oppa or hyung?" Seokjin asked. "She keeps her identity hidden... besides being the daughter of a big ceo, she doesn't want others to just her just because of her gender and music tastes, so she just lays low.. many people have this bet on her.. whether she's a guy or a girl... but she just... takes it in," Hyosang muttered and Seokjin frowned. "That's unexpected, " Seokjin mumbled, looking down at his wristwatch. "Oh crap, Hyosang take me home, my dad's gonna kill me if he finds out I'm out!" 

*~*

One week gone and no sign of Kim Seokjin. Honestly, Yoonji couldn't care less, but the others were nervous about it. "Noona... the principal is crawling up my a-" Taehyung coughed loud, "My butt... to know where the hell Seokjin is.. we  have to go find out! We're in charge of student files and we cannot let the school's reputation go down!" Namjoon whined and Yoonji huffed. "Why do we all have to go?" Yoonji muttered and Namjoon shrugged, "Convince him more! Besides we're there to support you! You have to apologize for.. scaring him.." Jimin spoke up and Yoonji scowled. 

"No I don't wanna..." 

"What has you so against him anyway?" 

"Nothing! He just... annoys me... his father's company has given my dad a lot of problems.. and with him just waltzing in here and playing dumb makes me even more mad!" Yoonji yelled and the others went quiet, "Besides, you guys found him annoying too, so don't be hypocrites and just shut up!" Yoongi added and the others sighed. "We still have to go though..." "Why Namjoon?!" "Cuz the principal threatened to take us out of our positions..." "Oh crap okay when do we go?" 

*~*

"Damn... he lives here?" Hoseok asked, looking up at the huge house which is not really what they had in mind. "Where are the family cars..?" Taehyung mumbled, staring at the only black car being parked into the garage. "Must be out...?" Jimin mumbled. "Don't think so.. the place would be much bigger," Namjoon replied. "Well then let's go," Yoonji huffed out and sighed when seeing the dark clouds loom over. The boys walked into the door, knocked, and waited patiently for anyone to open the door. 

  
The maid opened and widened her eyes to see people actually there. "Oh my... um.... who are you? Are you here.. to deliver something?" she asked, confusion running over her when they widened their eyes. "No, we're just... kids from his school.. we came up to check on him," Namjoon responded and the maid's eyes widened even more, her mouth falling open, before smiling widely. "Yes! He's in his room, I'll go get him for you!" she said and threw open the door. "Heechul! Heechul! Jin's friends came over!" the girl yelled in excitement, making the man almost drop the tray. "The kid has friends..?" Heechul muttered before going up to the stairs. 

The group stared at the maid and the other butlers walking in confusion and amazement. "Hyeri..? Why are there kids here?" One of them asked, eyeing them suspiciously. "They're Jinnie's friends!" Hyeri squealed and Yoonji said, "We're not-" "Oh hush! You're guests! And our lovely Jin's friends!" The man said and made them sit down on the couch. "Heechul hyung, I don't have any friends besides you guys? What are you talking about?" Seokjin's voice filled their ears and felt a slight pang of hurt in their chests. "Hush Jin! Look!" Heechul said and Seokjin's eyes widened when he saw them. "They.. they aren't my friends..." Seokjin muttered and the staff's eyes widened and the room went quiet. 

"But... they came to check on you..." Hyeri said, her eyebrows furrowing. "It's their job as council members.." Seokjin responded, "I'm sorry I didn't go to school for a week... my caretaker died... and my dad's thinking about taking me out... I'm sick right now so I haven't gone... sorry." The boys stayed quiet, suddenly feeling like jerks. "Oh um... well we just wanted... to know... but... if you want we'll go.. now.." Jungkook struggled to say and just as Jin was about to reply, a loud crack of lighting was heard and the lights went off, making everyone jump. 

A shrill scream was heard and Jimin grunted. "Hoseok hyung! Shut up!" Jimin yelled out and a few seconds later, an awkward cough was heard. Flashlights and candles were brought out and Hyeri sighed. "Well Jin... you should go back up and rest.. the boys will leave shortly-" Hyeri began but Seokjin shook his head. "No, they can't leave when it's raining like this... they'll probably get in an accident, please make yourselves at home and Minho hyung? Can you please cook something up?" Seokjin mumbled and Minho nodded, grabbing the flashlight and making a few follow him. 

  
"How are they gonna cook? The electricity was cut-" Yoonji asked but Seokjin cut her off, "We have little stoves that don't need to be plugged, they'll use those." Yoonji pursed her lips and Hyeri sighed. "Excuse him, he's... not okay right now.. he's back to being cooped up here so-" Hyeri began but Seokjin coughed loudly, "Noona!" Hyeri winced but nevertheless scurried off. "Heechul hyung, please leave?" Seokjin asked and Heechul huffed. "If they bore you, you're welcome to our quarters any time!" Heechul said and ruffled the boy's hair. 

"So... what's up?" Jin asked, smiling widely.


	29. Cheer up~! pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as last two chapters

*~*

"Are you sure you want us to stay? You could rest ya know," Taehyung muttered, eyeing Seokjin's frail state. "It's fine, I'm not really tired anyway," Seokjin says and Jimin suddenly coughs. "Anyway, the other reason why we came.. was so that Yoonji-ssi here can apologize!" Jimin says and shoves Yoonji forward. Yoonji scowls and crosses her arms, looking down at the floor. Namjoon tsks and pinches her neck, making her yelp. "I'm.. sorry for.. scaring you.." Yoonji grumbled. Namjoon once more tsked and pinched her again, making her growl. "I'm sorry for threatening you and hurting you and.. stuff..." Yoonji breathed out and everyone face palmed. 

"You're forgiven," Seokjin beamed and everyone gaped at him. "After that crappy apology?" Jungkook said and Yoonji glared at him. "Well, she had her reason to treat me like that, so it's okay," Seokjin said and Yoonji pursed her lips. "Anyway, my staff made this entertainment room so I was thinking that you may want to go over there so you won't get bored," Seokjin said and turned around to lead the others. The group didn't know what to expect, they had entertainment rooms of their own but with Seokjin's parents being the leaders of a company that was higher than their own, perhaps Seokjin's was the epitome of beauty. 

However, when they got their, they blanked out. In the middle of the room was a small table with two couches on either side of it. The shelves were full of board games and books, with some other toys like a ball and a rubix cube (There were about five of them on one shelf and all of them were completed.) "This is it?" Taehyung asked and yelped when his hair was yanked back by Hoseok. "It's not much, but the staff really put a lot of work into it... my dad doesn't really like spending money on me, and the money that I gain I use to pay the workers and my personal needs like hygiene and stuff.. and my dad sometimes takes some of my payment so at the end I can't really spend money for things to entertain myself," Seokjin said and sat down on one of the couches.  
   
"They raised up money and bought all this, they surprised me with it too," Seokjin said and smiled at the memory. "Bullcrap, you must have a lot of money, I mean come on! Your albums rank number one in all the charts!" Jimin yelled and Seokjin smiled. "It's not that simple.. the company gets to take that money away, so really out of the 100% i make, I only get to keep around... 30 to 50%," Seokjin said and stretched his limbs. "I'm probably gonna get less money now too since I'm taking a long hiatus," Seokjin said and sighed. "Anyway, sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations.. it's really the only thing I can offer you," Seokjin said and smiled at them. 

And suddenly they begin to think, how can he live such an unfair life and still smile for strangers? "It's fine... we're okay with it," Hoseok says and goes towards the shelf. "Can we play monopoly?!" He says and Seokjin nods. Hoseok eagerly grabs the game and places it on the table. "Haven't played monopoly in a while..." Namjoon mumbled and sat down, eager to play the simple game. After a few rounds, Jimin lost almost all his money and he was pouting, but no one really cared. Except Jin that is. "Hey Jimin! How does a cow laugh?" Seokjin asked and Jimin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wha-"

"Moohahaha!"

The entire room went silent as Seokjin laughed loudly, throwing his head back and covering his mouth with his hand. Jimin then snickered and laughed along, making the others smile except Yoonji. "Jungkook your turn." Yoonji muttered and the others burst out laughing again. When they were finally done playing monopoly (Jimin had lost his cool and may have accidentally stolen one of Taehyung's properties) the cooks came in with Heechul and Hyeri following closely behind. "Jin, here are the cupcakes you baked, we thought it'd be nice if you had dessert after dinner," Hyeri said with a smile and Heechul nodded. "How are you guys doing over here?" Heechul asked, eyeing the boys suspiciously. 

"We're doing okay, thanks hyung! And Hyeri too~!" Seokjin said and the staff smiled and bowed. "You boys treat our Jin nicely okay?" The chef said and smiled before scurrying off. Heechul and Hyeri at first didn't wanna go until one of the others came in and dragged them out. "Jiyong you don't understand!! Our Jinnie needs out help!" Heechul whined, gripping onto the shelf as Hyeri tried to claw Jiyong's hand away. "What he needs is alone time since someone is too overprotective," Jiyong said and pulled them both out. "So I guess your staff.. likes you too much?" Taehung said and Seokjin's cheeks heated up. "Yeah, they almost always stuck with me... we're really close," Seokjin said while taking out the stuff to play apples to apples (True story: I was playing this game with my friends and my friend kept losing so she brought an apple and slammed it down on the box...).

"Wah... this is really good!" Taehyung said and Seokjin smiled. "Glad you liked it! I made the recipe," Seokjin said with a proud grin and the others gawked at him. "You cook?" Hoseok asked and Seokjin nodded. "It's my hobby," he said and ate another piece. "That's cool," Yoonji said and smirked at Namjoon. "Namjoon once evaporated water, and somehow... the pan got burnt," Yoonji said and Namjoon whined at the laughs. "You know I'm bad at cooking," Namjoon huffed and the others muffled their snickers. "I'm sure you're not that bad," Seokjin said and the others laughed again. "He almost caused an  explosion because of that water," Yoonji added and Seokjin's eyes widened. 

"Yeah, that bad," Taehyung said and giggled at Namjoon's pout. "But at least his brain makes up for it," Jungkook said and Namjoon sighed in relief, finally hearing a compliment. And that's how the night went, after many games and food (not to mention the lame dad jokes.. which made Yoonji slam her face down) the boys finally passed out. "I'm sorry.. I don't have guest rooms.. so they'll have to sleep here," Seokjin whispered and Yoonji shook her head. "It's fine, We did show up on the worst circumstances," Yoonji reassured and Seokjin smiled. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Seokjin asked and Yoonji nodded. "Why do you keep yourself hidden? I'm sure the underground will find female rappers cool," Seokjin said and Yoonji scoffed. "Last time a female rapper came into the stage, she was booed off and was never seen again," Yoonji said and Seokjin's eyes widened. "But.. you hear the crowds yell, they call you with female honorifics," Seokji said and Yoonji shook her head. "And male honorifics, that place is full of biased jerks," Yoonji muttered and Seokjin frowned. "You can at least try... don't end up like me," Jin said and Yoonji turned to look at him in confusion. 

"I didn't speak up when my dad would choose for me, that's how I got stuck under a crappy company who only cares about money, so if you keep going like this... the public will eventually eat you alive, in fact you're lucky, this is underground not public... you're more free than I am," Seokjin said and Yoonji pursed her lips. "It's for the best Yoonji-ssi, you'll be fine if you reveal yourself and if for any reason it backfires.. you have five boys you can lean on," Seokjin said and looked back at the slepeing dorks. "Something I didn't have.." Jin whispered but Yoonji heard the remark. 

"Can I lean on you too?" 

Seokjin turned to look at her with furrowed eyebrows and Yoonji smiled. "You're our friend now... I want you to know that you can lean on us as much as we can lean on you," Yoonji said and Seokjin smiled. "Really? Thank you!" Seokjin said and went to hug Yoonji before freezing and pulling back his arms. Yoonji scoffed with a grin and pulled the boy in her arms. "Aigoo, you're so weird," Yoonji said and Seokjin smiled. "I TOLD YOU!!" a voice said and the two jumped before two people burst in. "So, you're friends now?!" Heechul asked and Hyeri excitedly bounced up and down. "Um... yes?" Yoonji asked the two hooted and cheered, waking up the five boys. 

"Yah! You two!!" Jiyong's angry voice was heard the two ran out, making Yoonji and Seokjin turn to each other before bursting out in giggles. 


	30. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> AnnisaJin requested:
> 
> How about a story he ran away from home and live with bangtan but they dont know that? And they hate tbe ceo and his son for some reason
> 
> Maknae!Jin cuz I haven't written maknae Jin in a long time smhhhhh (ages are manipulatedddd) 

"Okay.. you can do this.. it's just a simple... just a simple meeting of your soon to be band mates... just... go say hi.." Seokjin whispered to himself, gripping the straps of his backpack before opening the door. There stood six other boys, looking up at him with a smile. "Hello, we're your future band mates," Seokjin looked at the man in the middle, who was stretching his hand out for a greeting. Seokjin took the hand in his and nodded. "I'm Kim Seokjin, may I know your names please?" Seokjin asked quietly. One by one introduced themselves and gave him a smile, wanting the newest member to have a nice first impression of them. "How old are you Seokjin-ssi?" Jungkook asked, wanting to know if he would be stuck being the maknae. "Um... 16," Seokjin mumbled and Jungkook cheered loudly. 

"You're our maknae!" Hoseok announced and Seokjin smiled brightly. "Great! Um... what do I do now?" Seokjin muttered, seeing no one say anything else. "Awww, he's so cute already!" Taehyung shrieked and pulled the boy into a hug, squishing Seokjin into his chest. "Yah! Taehyung!" Yoongi chuckled and gently pulled Seokjin back. "Yeah sorry about him, he's a really hyper kid, but don't worry you'll get used to it," Yoongi said and Seokjin smiled. "Just please make sure I can breath next time Taehyung-ssi," Seokjin said and the boys burst out laughing. "Wah Seokjin-ah, you'll fit quite nicely here!" Namjoon said and patted Seokjin's back. 

Seokjin could only smile.

*~*

The day of their debut, Seokjin was sweating bullets. Although he knew his father would never publicly announce his child was in a boy group, he could still easily track him down now that he knew where he was. Seokjin was grateful that the boys never asked about his family situation, and he himself knew he would never speak about them. The night before, the group huddled close to each other on the rooftop and had a few drinks, exception from the maknae line who huffed (But Hoseok has a soft heart and allowed each boy a small four sips). It was a rather emotional night, with each boy sharing their own fears, hopes, and memories. Although Seokjin couldn't share his true stories as Yoongi said something that made his blood freeze. 

"I just hope I don't turn out like those disgusting ceo's.... and the ceo's damn family.." Yoongi growled and Seokjin felt his shoulders grow tense. "They become so hungry for the money.. they're willing to do anything to make sure they never run out.. they're selfish and they teach their children to be the same," Yoongi huffed out, and the others quietly agreed. Seokjin's eyes started to water and he felt his shoulders begin to shake. "What about you Seokjin?" Yoongi asked, turning to look at Seokjin, who was trying to come up with an excuse. 

"I'm afraid of... um..." My family rejecting me when I come back, "I'm just afraid of failure." "And your hopes?" "Um..." I hope my parents could see I can do something on my own, " For our group to stay together for a very long time.. and to be remembered as legends!" Seokjin said with a grin. "Any nice memories you'd like to share?" None at all... "I... I won an award for having the highest score on a test..?" The boys laughed and Yoongi ruffled Seokjin's hair. "Aish Seokjin.. our cute little maknae," Jimin cooed and wrapped an arm around Seokjin, making his heart heavy with guilt. 

"You ready Seokjin?" 

Seokjin smiled and nodded. 

*~* 

Seokjin didn't know how or why he got so lucky, 4 years in the music industry and no drama whatsoever. Although he felt a bit hurt that his family members never bothered to look for him, he could never express it. He sometimes wondered if this was really the best idea he took. He could've easily surrendered the dream of being an actor or singer when he was still under the family's wing, but the hurt that his father had bestowed upon him had impulsed him to reach out. He should've known his dad would play favorites, he always preferred stronger people. 

Maybe that's why he was kept a secret. A son of an important business man, born with a chronic disease. Although he had a heart transplant, his entire body had been weakened and it couldn't properly do things that many could. That's why he had trouble memorizing the dance routines. The unwanted memories of Seokjin pleading his father to be let out and dream, was always forbidden. Seokjin couldn't go back, not now, not when he was finally having the taste of being huge. He finally proved that he deserved the spot of being shown as a member of the Kim family. 

So when headlines of his father's business appeared, he could only smile at the sight of his father. I did it,  I proved that I could survive on my own.. I am free! But although the satisfying feeling of having done something right was present, he couldn't help but still feel fear. What if the boys found out? What if his father really wasn't proud of him? What if his mother was crying every night? What if his brother hated him? What if the public found out that the Kim CEO had a son.. with a weak body? What if the fans felt hurt that their Jin, could've easily helped their boys to survive predebut and during their first year as BTS? 

Seokjin couldn't handle the harsh truth. He couldn't. All those thoughts would never go away, and they had increased over the time. Seokjin felt the fear and worry creep up his neck as he prepared for the stage. He couldn't tell the boys, not ever. Their obvious hatred towards his father, because his father had done some pretty messed up things such as steal from the public, could be directed towards him. He can't handle it, not from his hyungs. The hurt and betrayal on their faces was something he could never bear to watch. 

The music began and he started his dance. All of a sudden, the lights were flashing too strongly, the fans screams were too loud, the cameras were too close to him. He continued to sway along, but the itching feel in his gut remained. Jungkook looked at him worriedly, eyeing him. Seokjin panted as he waited for Yoongi to step away and for Jimin to begin his line, paying no mind to Jungkook. Everything was going smoothly, and Seokjin was started to feel the pain go away. But when it was his turn, he stepped into the middle, opening his mouth to sing, and when he was about to say the first word, his throat clogged up. 

His heart began to race harder and faster, the sweat began to pour down in buckets, his eyes stung, and he felt his mouth go dry. He breathed heavily, staring into the camera, the music fading slowly. His chest began to hurt and his hands were frantically shaking. He stumbled backwards, feeling the tears starting to pool in his eyes as his eyes shot towards every direction. The realization of the pain he could've brought to his family, and the pain he would throw at his hyungs was beginning to loom over him. His entire body shook as he turned away from the cameras, not daring to show his face in fear of his family seeing that he hadn't changed. 

He was still weak. 

Seokjin heard voices and felt hands come up to grab him. He tried to push them away, feeling his head go dizzy. He coughed loudly and fell on his knees. He continued to shake his head, mumbling, "No no no no no!" He shut his eyes tightly and grabbed a handful of hair in both of his hands. "SEOKJIN!!" Seokjin sobbed when hearing the shaky scream of his members, burying his face in his knees, having curled into fetus position before. 

Seokjin couldn't help but let the dark consume him. 

*~*

When he woke up, he was met with the sight of the all too familiar white room. His breath hitched, he didn't want to be here, or else they'd find out about his secret. "Seokjin..?" Seokjin froze when hearing the voice. He turned around and felt a warm hand fall on top of his, the aroma of vanilla and roses filling his senses. He looked up and felt his eyes water at the sight of his mother, his beautiful mother. "E-Eomma..." he brokenly whispered, feeling his lips start to tremble. The woman he didn't see for five years was in front of him, in person. 

He tried to reach out for her but the view of another person interrupted him. "Hyung..?" he muttered, watching his brother's teary face smile at him. "Hey Jin... I missed you.." he said, enveloping him in a hug. Seokjin lay ther elimply, not knowing how to react at the warm welcome. He moved a bit, trying to get comfortable until he caught sight of his father. The man sitting on the chair with red shot eyes and a pale face, staring straight at him with a look of relief. "Seokjin... my son..." he breathed out, shooting up to pull the boy in his embrace. 

Seokjin straight up screamed. 

The doors burst open and his hyungs burst into the room, all alert and glares set in their faces. "Seokjin!" Yoongi screamed, running towards the boy and shoving his dad off of him. "You rascal!" his dad screamed but Seokjin began to whimper loudly. "No please.." he managed to say and reached up to guard Yoongi from his dad. "Seokjin... what happened?" Namjoon asked, grabbing the boy by his shoulders. "H-He.. nothing.. " Seokjin muttered and Hoseok muttered, "bull...." "He just hugged him.." his brother said, defending their dad. 

"I just... panicked.. I didn't.. it happened all of a sudden I just got scared, " Seokjin said, trying to clear up the misunderstanding. "Please don't... do anything else.." Seokjin whispered, clutching onto Jimin's shirt. "Please... I'd like to... spend some time with my son.." his father pleaded and everyone's eyes widened. "Fine.. but do one thing to hurt him and we'll throw you out," Jungkook sneered at him and Seokjin felt relief. They didn't hate him! After the boys left, Seokjin turned to look up at his family in worry and nervousness. 

"I'm so sorry... So sorry Seokjin.. " his father whispered, curling his hands into fists and shutting his eyes to try and stop the tears from flowing.

Seokjin only sobbed as his father hugged him once more. 

*~*

The boys stood in front of him, all of them with dull eyes. 

"I'm sorry...." Seokjin whispered, "I didn't want to tell you because-" "Because you were afraid we'd hate you too," Yoongi cut him off, the guilt in his face starting to show. Seokjin fell quiet and looked down at his blanket. "We don't hate you Seokjin... we're just... mad in both you and ourselves... we shouldn't have expressed ourselves that way because you... you shhut yourself in and we just added more pain onto you.. but you could've at least told us," Jimin explained, running his fingers through Seokjin's hair. 

"I'm sorry I really am... I just.. I was scared..." Seokjin mumbled and let out a gasp when Taehyung pulled him into a hug. "We're sorry... we're so sorry.." he said, burrying his face in Seokjin's hair. "I'm sorry too..." Seokjin mumbled and hugged him back, offering a small smile to the others, who joined in the hug as well. "From now on... we'll become even better brothers that you can lean on, don't forget that okay?" Hoseok said and ruffled Seokjin's hair, accidentally poking Taehyung's eye. Taehung whined and poked Hoseok back, making everyone burst out in laughter. 

Seokjin's heart filled up with warmth and he smiled again, this time feeling completely safe. 

*~* 

I'm tired :P


	31. Our Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geniejin (Ao3) requested:
> 
> pre-debut fic where jin takes care of the members by buying them food and stuff (since we now know he comes from a relatively well-off family) and yet jin is still so humble about it. Or one where the other members find out what some of the anti's are saying about jin (namely that he was "pretending" to suffer with the boys when they weren't successful yet) and they defend their hyung <3
> 
> This one shot is short so... and only really Jimin defended Seokjin.. the others just comforted him and this chapter has nothing to do with the last chapter sooooo

There are many things that the boys will forever be grateful towards Seokjin, one of them being that he was able to provide them with necessary things during their pre-debut days. The fact that although Seokjin was being taught about having to live off on his own, he still convinced his mother to get him money so he could pay for the boys needs was amazing. Yoongi didn't know how many times Seokjin bought him his medicine due to his mental state. Hoseok didn't know how many times Seokjin bought him lotion and ointments to heal his bruises and soreness from dancing. Namjoon didn't know how many times Seokjin bought the usbs for him just so he could keep on making music. Jimin didn't know how many times Seokjin bought him food just so he wouldn't starve himself. Taehyung didn't know how many times Seokjin brought him to a local farm just so he could feel as if he was back in Daegu. Jungkook didn't know how many times Seokjin bought him knick knacks and Busan inspired foods just so he could feel close to home again. 

All in all, Seokjin was their saviour. 

So with every chance they got, they made sure their hyung knew how loved and appreciated he was, despite the horrendous treatment he recieved from management, the fans, and some other agencies. "Hyung.. you know we love you so much right?" Taehyung asked, looking up from his position next to Seokjin. Seokjin sniffled and chuckled, nodding along. "Yes Tae, I know.." Seokjin muttered and Yoongi spoke up saying, "So don't let bastards like them get you down, cuz we'll always be here for you okay?" Seokjin whimpered quietly and burried his face in Taehyung's chest, trying not to cry as the memory of being left out of the youtube header came back to him. 

He knew it wasn't such a big deal, but it still hurt (it also was because Seokjin was dealing with so much stress he just broke down). "We love you so so much," Jungkook whispered rubbing Seokjin's back as his shoulders trembled. 

That was only one horrible memory they had as a group. 

Seokjin made the slight mistake of mentioning his father's career as a CEO, but at the end he figured it'd be okay. The boys were lounging around in their dorm, some sleeping and some fooling around. Seokjin was scrolling through twitter, giggling at some of the fan's hilarious responses towards him being the son of a highly respected CEO. "I love army's..." Seokjin mumbled and smiled widely at the memes some of them posted. Then, of course as any other artist would get, a handful of hate comments were recieved as well. 

_So he was practically pretending to suffer like them? What a fake, Seokjin is such a jerk_

_This is so not fair! How could he just mock the boys by pretending to struggle like them? This is just more proof that he does NOT BELONG IN BTS_

_What Seokjin did is wrong, he could've easily spared the boys all the hardships if it weren't for his pride_

_This just makes me want to unstan him, guess he was too spoiled_

_Wow, more reasons to hate Kim Seokjin, not only a failure! But a fake :)_

_I bet his dad bribed Bang pd-nim to let him join the group. Used the money to make sure his awful voice got mixed in with our angels, such a waste_

Seokjin's heart clenched at each word, and he felt his throat start to tighten. It was happening again. Every time he tried to show a bit of himself, he would always get backlashed for it. He tried to steady his breathing but the more hurtful the comments got, the more sadder he felt. He turned off his phone and clutched it tightly. He thought his voice was getting better, but they clearly still hated it. And what they said was not true. Seokjin did this on his own, no bribing. The only money he ever received was spent on the boys, not on himself. 

Seokjin felt the feeling of despair start to spread in his body, the sweat starting to collect on his forehead and his hands were starting to shake. "Hyung?" Seokjin turned around and noticed Jungkook staring at him with perplexed eyes. "Jungkook.." he whimpered, turning off the phone to scoot closer to the maknae. It was a weird dynamic between the group because although Seokjin was the eldest (and took most of the responsibilty hence the nickname of being the group's mother,) he was mostly treated as the youngest. "Oh hyung..." Jungkook whispered, knowing the reason why he was being like this. 

"Jimin hyung are the others coming?" 

"Yeah kook, Hoseok hyung sent me a text," 

"What's Tae doing?" 

"He's getting the blankets ready," 

Jungkook nodded, pulling Seokjin into a hug. Jimin frowned at the sight of his hyung, quivering and whimpering as he clung onto the maknae, and anger shot up his veins. Seokjin wasn't as weak as this, he was confident and he would defend himself when someone tried to put him down, but Jimin knew it all got too much. Seokjin wasw just tired of having to constantly fight, so he just opted to hide now. So it was up to them to fight for him, just as he did for them as well. So Jimin took it to twitter and logged into their personal (private) twitter accounts. He frowned and felt angrier at how crude and meaner each comment got. 

Seokjin is a beatiful person, I'm sure he had his reasons to why he did what he did, you have no right to judge Seokjin by who he is when you don't even know him as a person... be careful how you express yourselves in social media, they destroy people's lives, who knows... maybe he's destroyed too because of all your freaking comments, I'm truly disgusted by how fake some of the fans can be don't even claim to be an ARMY if you won't support each member (newflash, Seokjin is a member, deal with it)

He pressed send and turned off the phone, ignoring the look Taehyung sent him and went to help Jungkook with their hyung. After managing to pull Seokjin down into his 'comfort' blankets (courtesy to Namjoon), the boys sat next to him, waiting for the hyungs to come and help Seokjin (as they were much better in breakdowns than the terrified maknae line). The door burst open and an angered Yoongi stormed in, his face red and hands trembling with fists clutched so tightly that veins were visible in his arms. "Hyung," Jimin croaked out, suddenly feeling too overwhelmed. "God, I knew he'd be like this," Namjoon muttered, handing over the sweets to Hoseok (since they knew food would always calm down their hyung).

"Don't worry Jimin-ah, we'll piece him back up together," Hoseok said, rubbing Jimin's arms. "Just like last time..." Jimin whimpered and Hoseok sighed. "Yeah well, this time, we'll do it better," Hoseok whispered and left to make sure Seokjin was calming down. After the breakdown and hushed comforts, Seokjin was back in the middle of the cuddle pile, letting out occasional sniffles. "They thought I bribed you all.... I didn't do that... I promise you I didn't-" Seokjin whimpered out but was cut off as Jungkook buried his face in the back of Seokjin, wrapping his arms around Seokin's waist. 

"No hyung please.. don't downgrade yourself, we know you're right and that you're telling the truth okay? It's them who are wrong okay? You are innocent... so innocent.." whispered Jungkook, feeling the tears start to well in his eyes again. Seokjin's shaky breaths filled the quiet room, breaking each member's heart. "Sleep hyung, and remember... you are loved," Namjoon whispered, running his fingers through Seokjin's hair. Seokjin chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes, and dug deeper into the blankets, closing his eyes with a sigh. 

There are many things that the boys will forever be grateful towards Seokjin, one of them being that he was able to provide them with neccessary things during their pre-debut days. The fact that although Seokjin was being taught about having to live off on his own, he still convinced his mother to get him money so he could pay for the boys need's was amazing. Yoongi didn't know how many times Seokjin bought him his medicine due to his mental state. Hoseok didn't know how many times Seokjin bought him lotion and ointments to heal his bruises and soreness from dancing. Namjoon didn't know how many times Seokjin bought the usbs for him just so he could keep on making music. Jimin didn't know how many times Seokjin bought him food just so he wouldn't starve himself. Taehyung didn't know how many times Seokjin brought him to a local farm just so he could feel as if he was back in Daegu. Jungkook didn't know how many times Seokjin bought him knick knacks and Busan inspired foods just so he could feel close to home again. 

All in all, Seokjin was their saviour. 

So with every chance they got, they made sure their hyung knew how loved and appreciated he was, despite the horrendous treatment he recieved from management, the fans, and some other agencies. "Hyung.. you know we love you so much right?" Taehyung asked, looking up from his position next to Seokjin. Seokjin sniffled and chuckled, nodding along. "Yes Tae, I know.." Seokjin muttered and Yoongi spoke up saying, "So don't let bastards like them get you down, cuz we'll always be here for you okay?" Seokjin whimpered quietly and burried his face in Taehyung's chest, trying not to cry as the memory of being left out of the youtube header came back to him. 

He knew it wasn't such a big deal, but it still hurt (it also was because Seokjin was dealing with so much stress he just broke down). "We love you so so much," Jungkook whispered rubbing Seokjin's back as his shoulders trembled. 

That was only one horrible memory they had as a group. 

Seokjin made the slight mistake of mentioning his father's career as a CEO, but at the end he figured it'd be okay. The boys were lounging around in their dorm, some sleeping and some fooling around. Seokjin was scrolling through twitter, giggling at some of the fan's hilarious responses towards him being the son of a highly respected CEO. "I love army's..." Seokjin mumbled and smiled widely at the memes some of them posted. Then, of course as any other artist would get, a handful of hate comments were recieved as well. 

/ So he was practically pretending to suffer like them? What a fake, Seokjin is such a jerk

This is so not fair! How could he just mock the boys by pretending to struggle like them? This is just more proof that he does NOT BELONG IN BTS

What Seokjin did is wrong, he could've easily spared the boys all the hardships if it weren't for his pride

This just makes me want to unstan him, guess he was too spoiled 

Wow, more reasons to hate Kim Seokjin, not only a failure! But a fake :)

I bet his dad bribed Bang pd-nim to let him join the group. Used the money to make sure his awful voice got mixed in with our angels, such a waste /

Seokjin's heart clenched at each word, and he felt his throat start to tighten. It was happening again. Every time he tried to show a bit of himself, he would always get backlashed for it. He tried to steady his breathing but the more hurtful the comments got, the more sadder he felt. He turned off his phone and clutched it tightly. He thought his voice was getting better, but they clearly still hated it. And what they said was not true. Seokjin did this on his own, no bribing. The only money he ever received was spent on the boys, not on himself. 

Seokjin felt the feeling of despair start to spread in his body, the sweat starting to collect on his forehead and his hands were starting to shake. "Hyung?" Seokjin turned around and noticed Jungkook staring at him with perplexed eyes. "Jungkook.." he whimpered, turning off the phone to scoot closer to the maknae. It was a weird dynamic between the group because although Seokjin was the eldest (and took most of the responsibilty hence the nickname of being the group's mother,) he was mostly treated as the youngest. "Oh hyung..." Jungkook whispered, knowing the reason why he was being like this. 

"Jimin hyung are the others coming?" 

"Yeah kook, Hoseok hyung sent me a text," 

"What's Tae doing?" 

"He's getting the blankets ready," 

Jungkook nodded, pulling Seokjin into a hug. Jimin frowned at the sight of his hyung, quivering and whimpering as he clung onto the maknae, and anger shot up his veins. Seokjin wasn't as weak as this, he was confident and he would defend himself when someone tried to put him down, but Jimin knew it all got too much. Seokjin wasw just tired of having to constantly fight, so he just opted to hide now. So it was up to them to fight for him, just as he did for them as well. So Jimin took it to twitter and logged into their personal (private) twitter accounts. He frowned and felt angrier at how crude and meaner each comment got. 

Seokjin is a beatiful person, I'm sure he had his reasons to why he did what he did, you have no right to judge Seokjin by who he is when you don't even know him as a person... be careful how you express yourselves in social media, they destroy people's lives, who knows... maybe he's destroyed too because of all your freaking comments, I'm truly disgusted by how fake some of the fans can be don't even claim to be an ARMY if you won't support each member (newflash, Seokjin is a member, deal with it)

He pressed send and turned off the phone, ignoring the look Taehyung sent him and went to help Jungkook with their hyung. After managing to pull Seokjin down into his 'comfort' blankets (courtesy to Namjoon), the boys sat next to him, waiting for the hyungs to come and help Seokjin (as they were much better in breakdowns than the terrified maknae line). The door burst open and an angered Yoongi stormed in, his face red and hands trembling with fists clutched so tightly that veins were visible in his arms. "Hyung," Jimin croaked out, suddenly feeling too overwhelmed. "God, I knew he'd be like this," Namjoon muttered, handing over the sweets to Hoseok (since they knew food would always calm down their hyung).

"Don't worry Jimin-ah, we'll piece him back up together," Hoseok said, rubbing Jimin's arms. "Just like last time..." Jimin whimpered and Hoseok sighed. "Yeah well, this time, we'll do it better," Hoseok whispered and left to make sure Seokjin was calming down. After the breakdown and hushed comforts, Seokjin was back in the middle of the cuddle pile, letting out occasional sniffles. "They thought I bribed you all.... I didn't do that... I promise you I didn't-" Seokjin whimpered out but was cut off as Jungkook buried his face in the back of Seokjin, wrapping his arms around Seokin's waist. 

"No hyung please.. don't downgrade yourself, we know you're right and that you're telling the truth okay? It's them who are wrong okay? You are innocent... so innocent.." whispered Jungkook, feeling the tears start to well in his eyes again. Seokjin's shaky breaths filled the quiet room, breaking each member's heart. "Sleep hyung, and remember... you are loved," Namjoon whispered, running his fingers through Seokjin's hair. Seokjin chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes, and dug deeper into the blankets, closing his eyes with a sigh. 

I am loved.


	32. Six Best Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> AyonSage requested (Ao3):
> 
> Title: Six Best Men  
> Pairing: JinxOC, Platonic OT8  
> Theme: Soulmate AU  
> Summary: Jin is a chaebol who's just barely gotten engaged to his soulmate, Shin Baekhee. He invites his lifelong friends to the wedding by asking them to be his best men. The only thing he didn't know was that each of them had a past relationship with fiancé.  
> Addtional Requests: Could you have Ken and Sandeul be the wedding singers? Also, maybe give this a happy ending?

Seokjin could thank many things in life, one of those being having met his soulmate Shin Baekhee, who was soon to be Kim Baekhee. He remembers running off towards his personal assistant Kim Heechul after having locked eyes with the girl, a burst of colors spread which made him panic and run off, screaming about having met his soulmate. (Seokjin also remembers Heechul slapping him while Hyeri laughed in the background but that's for another story).The rollercoaster was wild after that, first dates and first kisses between the two, filling the relationship with food, love, and cheesy puns/jokes. 

And all that lead up to this, the wedding. 

Seokjin was invited to have drinks with his other six friends, a sort of old friend reunion before the wedding. "So we're gonna best men..." Jungkook said, drinking his juice as he was still not allowed to drink wine, and Seokjin nodded happily. "Shin Baekhee... your soulmate and fiance," Taehyung mumbled and Seokjin nodded. "I'm really lucky to have her," Seokjin mumbled and Taehyung smiled before frowning again, rubbing his nape awkwardly. "But can I ask you guys something?" Seokjin asked, swirling the soju in his small bottle. "Ask away friend," Yoongi mumbled. 

"Why did you... react so strange when I introduced Baekhee to you?" Seokjin asked and most of them stiffened. "Well... we've known her for a while... she was actually our friend before you came along.." Namjoon muttered and Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. "Tae and her dated..." Hoseok hiccuped out, having been drunk out of his mind. A sudden tension filled the air and Taehyung coughed. "Well um.. I don't have any feelings towards her now and it was back then when I refused to believe the whole soulmate thing soooo ... it's just... weird that I see her after so.. don't get worried or anything hyung, I just... I still think of her as a friend so.. don't misunderstand," Taehyung quickly said and nervously smiled. 

"It's fine I guess, I just... wish you could've told me sooner," Seokjin muttered and the other boys frowned awkwardly. "Well, the past won't change anything else for today right? We're all celebrating your engagement, don't let it stop you," Namjoon croaked out and downed another shot. "Namjoon and her were practically siblings... they knew everything about each other, when she left he turned so sour, that's why he was a huge jerk to you when you first came in," Jimin explained and Seokjin nodded. "And Jungkook was attached to her hip, as she was the most beautiful noona to him, like a puppy following it's owner, she was another mom figure to him..." Jimin said too and Jungkook wailed.

"I have three moms now ughhhhh!" Jungkook whined, "My first mom is working, and my second and third mom are marrying each other now! Does that mean I have to call Seokjin dad now too? Am I gonna have two moms and two dads?" Jungkook asked Yoongi who only shoved more juice in his face. "Or you can call me hyung but okay-" Seokjin muttered and Hoseok began to hiccup. "She was my tutor.. in English, I mean I would've gotten Namjoon but I was sick of seeing his face so," Hoseok muttered and Namjoon glared at him. "She was so nice and patient towards me... I relaly appreciate her help... I quit English in a week though but it was worth it," Hoseok whimpered and began to sob louder. 

"Yoongi and her were music co workers, they helped each other a lot through rough times and well kill anyone who harms one of the two, so if you guys end up divorcing he will kill you," Jimin added and Yoongi nodded to that while smirking at Seokjin, who may or may have felt the need to pee his pants a bit. "And I.. well... she's my friend... we've known each other since kids, she's someone who's really precious and special to me, so if you promise me that you'll take care of her and lover her just as much as you love your damn self, then I will support you all the way," Jimin said and the other boys nodded along to his announcement. 

"Aww you are all so sappy!" 

The group turned to see Baekhee stand there with a smirk and a bottle of soju, companied by her other friends. "Mind if we join?" she asked and the others quickly made room. "Hello babe," Baekhee said and kissed her soulmate, making the others groan in disgust. "Can't yall wait for tomorrow damn," her friend muttered and Taehyung laughed. The two turned to look at each other, freezing momentarily. "So there may be two things that happened, they know each other or they're soulmates," Namjoon muttered and the answer was given as the two began to cry and mutter, "soulmates." 

Then, after the lovely meeting, two other annoying brats (But Seokjin's good friends) came running in and threw themselves on Jin. "What are you guys doing here?" Seokjin asked, smiling at his other two friends. "okay bro, we've been thinking about this ever since you asked us to be wedding singers, and we think we found the best song!" Sandeul said and Jaehwan took out his phone. "We've been rehearsing this for so long," Jaehwan said and Sandeul shrugged, "Well about two days but okay-." The rythm started and the others went quiet after hearing the beat. 

"Is that swalla...?" Yoongi muttered and Jaehwan quickly hushed him and began to belt out the English lyrics (badly...). "Any other.. songs?" Baekhee muttered and the two frowned before snapping their fingers and quickly switching the song. "Oh god... Welcome to the black parade.." Jungkook mumbled, tears collecting in his eyes as he placed a hand over his mouth and actually sobbed. "Okay you know what can't you just sing an Ed Sheeran song," Seokjin grumbled and the two groaned. "But that's so clicheeeee," Sandeul whined and Jaehwan pouted. 

"Fine, whatever.. still think swalla is the best option," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw dude I love how you laid out your request! Guys can you please request like this later on? You don't have to put a title but this is just so organized it makes things much easier for me! (Also WOWOOWOOW WHO LISTENS TO DREAMCATCHER I FREAKING LOVE THEM!!) (And heechul's mentioned cuz I can't stop making Jin and Heechul friends oKAY DONT JUDGE MEEEE) 


	33. Announcement! (New book!)

Hello my lovely readers! I am just announcing that I have published a new book (not really I've been putting it on and off here smhh) and I may not be updating regularly as much since I'm very excited about this book and have been making the plot for such a long timeeeee!! I please ask of you to go check it out and see if you like it or not (it's full of angst tho... so...) 

It's called Lost Voices: Save Me, it's a series that includes the bands BTS , EXO, and VIXX. The books will be in five parts (maybe six if I decide to make a bonus book) which focuses on one band each like for example, I start with BTS (so that'll be the first book) then Exo-m (I WILL STILL WRITE ABOUT THEM I DONT CARE WHAT Y'ALL SAY DON'T @ ME ON THIS), then Vixx, then EXO-k. The fifth book will be the one where I put all four groups together and will be the final book. 

For now, I have published the bts part, The link to the story is:

For AFF:

Lost Voices: Save Me

And For Ao3:

Lost Voices: Save Me

(Idk if that ^ will work in ao3 but you guys just click on my username and go to my works and find it soooo) 

Anyway guys please check it out! I'm really excited and hyped up for this series so it'll mean the world to me if it gets some decent amount of reads! I'm sorry for not updating the other two requests but hopefully I'll get them done after tomorrow... sorry.. anyway thanks for reading this!! 


	34. Sasaengs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> yeyepapo requested:
> 
> The boys have a fan meeting and when its ending there is a sasaeng/bad person runing toward jhope and tried to push him off of the stage .. jin who stand beside jhope tried to protect his dongsaeng and end up he and hobi falling together.. jin got his head knocked and bleeding and fainted.. hobi is fine.. after that bts and big hit thighten the security and the become so over protective toward jin. ...

*~*

Everyone knew that each kpop group had at least one sasaeng fan, and but BTS wasn't really paying attention to it, since they never got any crazy drama . The fanmeet they were going to attend was going to be another normal one, an event to make fan's dreams come true. The band would make sure they do. The fanmeet was going smooth and safe, and the boys were standing next to each other to do a bow towards the fans, now it would've been finished off with a great goodbye, if it weren't for the sasaengs who shoved the security guards away so one of them could climb up and attempt to shove Hoseok off. Since Seokjin caught one of them glaring at Hoseok earlier, he was a bit on the edge, something in his mind nagging him to be ready for anything. 

So when that same sasaeng hopped up stage and shoved Hoseok, Seokjin was already putting his arms around Hoseok to pull him away but sadly, that was not the case.  The girl shoved them both down and they both fell off the stage, colliding against the metal bars on the floor. The whole room was a loud chaos storm now, the fans pulling the sasaengs away and the boys rushing to help the other two members. Hoseok sat up with a groan, turning to look where Seokjin landed, yelling out in panic when seeing his hyung laying on the groun unconscious and bleeding. "Hyung!! Help him!! Please!!" The place was swarming with staff and security guards but all Hoseok did was push himself up, with a pained cry, and attempted to carry Seokjin and get him the heck out of there. "Help!! Help us!! Help him!!" Hoseok screamed, seeing the guards start to run up towards them. "Please! He's bleeding!!" Hoseok wailed, starting to cry when they finally reached them and started to take Seokjin away. From the distance he could make out the five figures of the fellow members, all screaming for them. Hoseok stood up rapidly and winced as he walked quickly to follow the medics, praying that his hyung would be okay.

  *~*

"What I want you to do is hire more security, Seokjin hyung is at risk of being in a damn coma and all you're talking about is money?!" Namjoon screeched, the other boys following closely with a glare, at Sejin who sighed. "No Namjoon, we're talking about money to hire extra backup, you just burst in unexpectedly geez," Sejin sighed and Hobeom only chuckled at Namjoon's flushed embarrased face. "Don't worry, police are investigating the scene, we have Seokjin resting he'll be fine, Bang pdnim is already recruiting security, and you'll be on break for as long as you need," Hobeom said and Namjoon breathed out with a nod.  "Well, good... those kids need to meet the punishment, Seokjin hyung is going to be scarred because of this... so no matter what, we keep him safe," Yoongi ordered. "How is he? Are they letting you go in his room?" Hobeom asked and the others shook their head. "No, but they told us about the coma thing.... didn't know he hit pretty hard.." Taehyung mumbled.

"Tell you what, don't worry about this, we're getting it done trust us, just go back to the dorm or the hospital for Jin," Hobeom reassured and ruffled Jungkook's hair.  The boys did as told, opting to go to the hospital instead. Once they arrived, they were met with the sight of Seokjin waving bye to his family, scaring the hell out of them. "I thought you were supposed to be in a coma!!" Taehyung wailed, making Seokjin wince. "The doctor was surprised too, I sorta scared him I think," Seokjin mumbled, but nevertheless hugged the sobbing boys, wincing now and then as the maknae line accidentally screamed in his ears. "Okay kids let go, you're probably going to reopen his wounds," Yoongi muttered and pulled them all away. 

Seokjin only huffed at Yoongi and attempted to pull them back but Namjoon was apparently agreeing to him and swatted his hands away. "Hyung, you need to rest, and the maknaes will only tire you out so.." Namjoon said, making Seokjin shake his head and instead encourage the kids to come closer. Jungkook happily pinched Yoongi's side and ran over to the eldest, gently crawling into his bed and quickly cuddling to his side. He threw a glare to Jimin and Taehyung who were struggling against Namjoon and Hoseok and said, " If you two get closer, I will kill you both-" "Yah, you're annoying me right now I'd gladly switch you for Jimin and Tae," Seokjin muttered, eyes closed as he slowly began to taek his arm away from it place around Jungkook. Jungkook quickly whined and took back his arm, snuggling closer into his hyung's side. The other two groaned and grumpily sat down as they glared at the odd pair. "Hyung, we're going on a break okay? You need time to rest and we still need to settle those sasaengs and make sure you're safe-" Seokjin only hushed Namjoon, signaling to Jungkook.

"Kid is sleeping," Seokjin muttered and Namjoon sighed as Jungkook winked.  "Hyung I don't think you're taking this seriously-" "No, I'm not.. it was just an accident, let's be happy that Hobi is okay and healthy, we shouldn't even had gotten a bre-" "But hyung, you were hurt too! You're in the damn hospital, and you think it's okay? Why is it that you defend everyone around you but let yourself be dragged down?!" Hoseok said, full of frustration and guilt about what had happened to Seokjin. Seokjin only calmly opened his eyes and smiled at Hoseok. "It's just who I am Hobi, we can settle this after today okay? I'm actually tired and I'd like to sleep please, I really don't want you to worry about me, just let the others take care of it alright," Seokjin mumbled and closed his eyes again, trying to switch positions with Jungkook.

_"I wanna be comforted now you brat-"_

*~*

A week later, Seokjin was back in the dorms, and he had never enjoyed/hated it so much. He was being fussed over and was literally the king of the dorms as he had (as always) the boys wrapped around his finger. But now, he was starting to get annoyed. He was never left alone, he wasn't allowed to get out of bed, he wasn't allowed to cook, he was forbidden from sweets for pete's sake!! Seokjin was literally about to chop the boys necks off. "Hey, you do know that our dorm is a safe haven from the public and I am safe in here right?" Seokjin asked Taehyung who was fluffing up his pillows.  "No hyung, you know what happened to Tao hyung before, when he was still in EXO, some sasaeng snuck cameras and microphones in his hotel room," "Exactly... a hotel room! This is a dorm!" "Well... Jiyong hyung had tresspasing problems with sasaengs, in HIS home!!" Taehyung added and Seokjin pursed his lips. "Tae, please let me go walk!! The only place you guys let me go is the bathroom, and even then you guys stand right out the door," Seokjin whined and Taehyung shook his head.

"Come on Tae, look we're the only ones home, the boys won't know!!" Seokjin tried once more and Taehyung groaned before tugging the blankets off and helping Seokjin out of the bed. "Yay! I can walk!!" Seokjin cheered and tried to run outside before stumbling a bit.  Taehyung screeched and helped him stand up. "Yah! Hyung! Try that again and it's back to the bed!" Taehyung scowled and Seokjin pouted. After that, Taehyung ordered some food for Seokjin (since the boys think Seokjin would get a lot more better if he just ate vegetables... the maknae line were responsible for getting him junk foods) and watched movies for now. Seokjin was practically scarfing down the fried chicken and sweet cakes. "Taehyung you're a life saviour!!" Seokjin yelled and stuffed another piece of chicken in his mouth. 

"thanks hyung, you owe me big time!" Taehyung said and Seokjin just waved him off. "Yeah yeah whatever let me watch the movi-"

"TAEHYUNG I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM OUT AND NOT LET HIM EAT JUNK FOOD!!" Yoongi's outraged voice filled the room, making them both jump and Seokjin accidentally let go of the chicken tub. "YOU JERK!!" Seokjin cried out, actual tears gathering in his eyes at the sight of the food on the ground. "ONE MINUTE RULE HYUNG ONE MINUTE RULE!!" Taehyung yelled, wanting anything but Seokjin to cry because that's double the punishment. Seokjin quickly got the chicken back and huffed at the others as he cradled the tub closer to him.  "Hyung, it's dirty now, give it to me," Namjoon breathed out but Seokjin stood up and ran yet again before stumbling and falling onto his knees. The boys rushed over to him and Seokjin groaned as Yoongi snatched the chicken away.

Seokjin was lifted by Jungkook ("what the heck kid-") before squirming to be let down. Obviously seeing Jungkook's struggles, the others grabbed Seokjin and together they dragged him back to his bed as Yoongi scolded a teary eyed Taehyung. So now, three hours later, Seokjin was sulking in his bed and refused to talk to anyone, except Taehyung, who was sitting next to him as he sat still. 

"So Yoongi took your phone away too?"

"Yeah..."

"Told you it'd be a bad idea.."

"Just... shut up hyung.."

*~*

When the boys were finally back on schedule, They practically formed a circle around Seokjin despite the many security around them. "Hey guys... just... let me through please-" Seokjin tried but Jimin stubbornly shook his head and they actually dared to get closer. Seokjin screamed out frustratingly and once they entered the Bighit building, Seokjin dashed through the opening between Hoseok and Jimin, turning around to stick his tongue out before tripping yet again and falling on all fours, right in front of the managers and Bang PD. 

Seokjin awkwardly raised his head and smiled at the others. "Hello... this is the result of being forced to stay in bed for two weeks... so I'm probably going to need more time to regain the muscle sense in my legs.. I apologize for this," Seokjin said and shakily stood up and walked away, still wobbling a bit. He screamed again when the boys ran towards him and formed yet another barrier around him.


	35. We're So Much Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> A-aisha requested: 
> 
> Can I request a story where bangtan is jealous of ken & sendeul's friendship with jin. Jealous bts is so cute<3

 

"Okay what the heck,"

Jimin whined, lifting up his phone towards Hoseok. "what?" Hoseok asked, eyeing the image only to gasp when seeing Junghwan, Jaehwan, and Seokjin together in the photo. "I thought hyung was going to go with manager hyung to get his hair done?!" Hoseok squacked, but blinked rapidly when noticing that Seokjin really did change his hair color, a  _blonde! His hyung was blonde!!_ "He let them see his hair color first?!?!" Yoongi screamed from their shared room, making the others run in. "What?! Who?! Jin hyung?!" Jungkook screamed and Yoongi walked into the living room to show the photo. 

"This is not fair!!" Taehyung whined, snatching the phone to turn it off and throw it on the couch. "Seokjin hyung skipped us just to hang out with them!" Jungkook fumed and huffed as he paced all around the room. "I knew it, I knew it! He's leaving us to become a trio group with those flower boys! This can't be true!" Hoseok blubbered and Yoongi tsked. "Okay maybe not that far, but for sure Jin hyung just betrayed us," Yoongi mumbled as he sulked on the couch. "I thought he said he was busy.." Namjoon muttered, recalling the moment he asked if Jin wanted to accompany him and Jimin in a vlive. Jimin nodded too, sulking as he too remembered. 

(Although it really wasn't like that, 

The two had been whispering as they argued with each other about who should go and ask their hyung if he wanted to join them

While they argued, Seokjin left the building ,after getting his hair done, to go to the dorms and get ready for the flower boy trio meet up)

"Seokjin hyung, oh whyyyyy~~!!" Hoseok obnoxiously sang, throwing himself against Jungkook, who only pouted longer. "You know, I bet Jaehwan and Junghwan poisoned our hyung just so he could spend a lot more time with them," Taehyung growled and the others gasped. "No! Or more like they threatened Jin hyung with hurting one of us and poor hyung with his good heart just couldn't say no and he gave in!" Jungkook exclaimed, eyes widened and hand covering his mouth. The others stared at him weirdly except Taehyung and Jimin.

"Oh, our poor hyung!!"

"We must rescue him guys!!" Jimin claimed, standing up and rushing to get his shoes, the other maknaes following closely. "Well, we can just pretend we stumbled upon each other and eat with them," Namjoon mumbled, staring at the familiar logo of the restaurant. "Good idea, let's go!" Hoseok muttered and ran to get his jacket. Yoongi sat for a while before launching up and rushed towards his shoes. 

*~*

Seokjin was having a pretty darn good time, Jaehwan was currently blabbing off about something stupid Wonshik and Hyuk had done and they had been laughing. The trio were eating their second rounds of junk food (cheat day) when Seokjin suddenly felt something pull in his chest. He looked up slowly and almost choked on his jajjangmyeon when seeing his band members pile in the shop. Seokjin quickly cleaned himself and looked at them with 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here?' face, but instead of recieving a look of loss from them all, they waved. 

Seokjin coughed when he saw them getting closer and looked at the other two, sighing when seeing they had noticed. "So, did you invite them too or?" Junghwan mumbled before Jaehwan groaned. "I accidentally sent it to them.." Jaehwan murmured, showing them the phone screen which showed that he sent their selfie to a handful of people. "Why the hell would you sent that photo?!" Junghwan scowled, making Jaehwan whine. "Hakyeon hyung didn't trust me about going with you two out to eat! So I decided I'd take a photo of us three and send it to him! You know how he can go all deep into the mom stuff," Jaehwan grumbled and the others groaned. 

By now, the boys happily sat between the three, all struggling to fit in. "Hey guys," Jaehwan said with the fakest smile known to snakes out there (Hoseok thought so) which made them eye him suspiciously. "So, what are we eating?!" Jungkook asked, shoving a handful of noodles into his mouth with Junghwan's chopsticks. "You could've just gotten one from the many pairs on the table," Junghwan muttered, placing the old chopsticks down and getting new ones. "You guys having fun? We just happened to drop by and we saw you and we thought we'd come and join!" Hoseok said and the other three smiled. 

"Yoongi, you know it's my time with the guys, can't we hang out another time?" Seokjin asked in a hushed whisper to Yoongi, who only shook his head. Seokjin groaned and slmamed his head down, cursing quietly. "Seokjin, if you want we can hang out another tim-" Jaehwan began before being cut off by Taehyung. "Um no! There won't be a next time! Because Seokjin hyung won't be hanging out anymore with you two mean jerks!" Taehyung scowled, making Seokjin gasp and frown. "Taehyung! That is a rude thing to say! Apologize!" he scolded, making Taehyung wince before stomping his foot. 

"But they're forcing you to be with them!" he whined and Seokjin huffed. "They're not forcing me to anything Tae! Now, if you don't apologize right no-" Seokjin was cut off by Jungkook, who placed a finger on his mouth. "Shh hyung, you're still in your shocked mind, you can't think straight, let's just go to the dorms," Jungkook said and placed his hand on Seokjin's back to help him stand up but Seokjin jabbed him in the ribs. "Apologize!" Seokjin yelled, frustrated at the boys behavior. "Ah, Jin-ah, it's fine really, we get how overprotective your kids get," Junghwan reassured before backing away as Jimin got closer to his face. 

"Hell yeah we are! Who knows what things you're making our hyung do!" He said, jabbing a finger on Junghwan's chest. Junghwan only grinned before nodding, "Alright alright, we'll leave first, Jin-ah! Have a nice evening!" Jaehwan said, pulling Junghwan away from Jimin and left with a wave and a hushed, " _Good luck bro..."_ Seokijn sighed as he looked over his shoulder to see his boys ordering a huge amount of food while gobbling up the ones the other three left behind, except for Jin's food. 

Seokjin sighed and waved his friends bye, knowing that he was gonna need it.


	36. A Small Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> pink_purifier (ao3) requested:
> 
> Can you do a story about how BTS is on a highschool and theyre basically the most popular gang on there and jin is new in the school and doesn't know anything but BTS wants him in their gang. And then they basically protect him from everyone who wants to harm him:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> The boys are all in the same grade but Jin is still the oldest and I changed things a bit (ALSO VMIN ARE TWINS DON'T @ ME ON THIS THEY WILL ALWAYS BE TWINS WHEN I GET THE CHANCE OKAY IM SORRY I JSUT REALLY LOVE TWIN!VMIN) (also... Heechula nd Hyeri are seniors while the boys are juniors and they befriend Jin first okAY LEAVE ME ALONE I LOVE HEECHUL AND HYERI BEING FRIENDS WITH JIN OKAY-)

 

 

***~***

Being the new kid in the area was not something that pleased Jin very much, and it shouldn't to anyone. Seokjin was sort of disappointed in his new school too. In his old neighborhood, the schools were the pride of the town, while in this town, the only pride they have are the restaurants. The schools aren't  _that_  bad, in fact, they're pretty nice and their library is much bigger than the one in Jin's old school. The truth was, Jin didn't want to be in a new place. Jin would much rather be back in his old city of Gwacheon, but his dad just had to get a promotion that sent them to Gwangju (Das right I used Hobi's birthtown).

Seokjin sighed as he walked into the building, schedule in hand while the other gripped his backpack's strap. Fiddling with his glasses a bit, Seokjin nervously entered his room, standing there awkwardly as some of the students turned to stare at him. A quiet blanket spread around the room, making Seokjin internally cringe while awkwardly walking to the back. Since the class was mostly filled up, Jin took a glance at an empty spot in the back row, taking one deep breath, he ran for it. Sitting down and thanking the Gods above, Jin smiled as he looked down at the wood, he turned next to him and felt blessed when seeing the wide window opened for him to view out whenever he was bored. 

Having quickly forgotten about him, the class was back to chattering while Jin took out one of his books to read. Already passing by a few chapters, the class went quiet and Jin looked up to see if the teacher had arrived, onyl to be confused when seeing a group of boys walking towards the back row, with their jackets unbuttoned and missing a tie or having it droop, and it made him feel queasy. He wasn't bullied and he definitely didn't want to experience it now, so he opted to get his bag and stood up before anything else happened. 

Seokjin stood awkwardly for a bit but then decided to move to another place when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Hey, no one told you to move, sit down we don't bite," one of the boys said and Seokjin only nodded before sitting down quietly. Each of the boys sat in their seats and Seokjin tried not to stare. But it was getting harder when he was actually being stared at by the group, even after he introduced himself to the class. When it was lunchtime, Seokjin only chose to eat in a far off table and he would've actually reached that table if it weren't for the group of boys suddenly sitting in the same table. 

Seokjin huffed and walked away until he heard a whistle. He turned around, feeling the goosebumps crawl up his arms, muttering a small, "yes?" "Did you want to sit here?" one of them asked, looking at him with a dull face. "Um.. I was planning to.... but you sat there so I thought it's best if I find another place-" Seokjin rambled and actually  _squeaked_ when the same boy stood up. Suddenly, two bodies pressed against each side of him, making him yelp again. He turned to look at each one of them, turning confused when seeing their uniform that signaled they were both seniors. 

"Alright kiddos we're gonna steal him away okay? Go on with your lunch my lovely juniors!" the boy said and waved as he and the girl pulled jin away from them. "What are you thinking kid?! Jesus, Hyeri and I never come to this place and the one time we do, the BTS gang are already tormenting another kid," the boy groans and steals a bit of Seokjin's food. "Expected, I mean they are a gang," the girl (Hyeri Seokjin assumed) said and smoothed out her skirt. "But whatever, they're juniors Heechul!" Hyeri said and Heechul grinned. "Anyway kid, what's your name? We wanna know who the newbie is," Heechul said and Jin fixed his glasses (yet again) and said, "Kim Seokjin sunbae-nim," Seokjin muttered and the other two smiled. 

"He's cute, better take care of him," Hyeri said and Heechul nodded, tapping his chin in thought. "Alright, so those kids you just met are the BTS gang, very dangerous I will add, and they will literally torment you if you get on their bad side, so heads up, don't get involved with them," Heechul said and clicked his tongue, for whatever reason Jin did not know. Seokjin only nodded meekly while biting his apple, as apparently Hyeri and Heechul thought his tray was a buffet. "Just stick with us kid, we'll show you what a beauty this hell of a school can be," Hyeri said as she hugged him, ruffling his hair. 

"Um... thanks?" 

*~*

Seokjin decided to obey his new friends and stayed away from the boys as much as possible. He ignored them when they came to class and he left immediately after, and in lunch he walked over to their usual hangout, a bench under the trees with Heechul and Hyeri. Seokjin liked them and all but it sucked since they were seniors, which meant they were busy with senior activities. Although they hung out plenty of times after school, it was still sad to know they wouldn't see each other as much after they graduate. But even then, Seokjin was content with both his personal life and school life. 

With a couple of friends and good grades, Seokjin was confident that he would make the best of the school year and he would be stuck in no trouble. That was until he found himself nursing an injured member of the BTS gang. It happened all of a sudden, Seokjin was staying after school and was leaving at a really late hour and just as he was passing by the closet, the door opened and a bleeding boy fell out, crashing into Seokjin's body and making them both tumble down onto the floor. "Oh my gosh- are you..." Seokjin's voice trailed off as he looked at the person, recognizing him to be the one who's always has a lollipop stuck in his mouth. 

"Um... hello?" Seokjin poked him and yelped when he groaned. "Um, should I take you to the nurses..?" Seokjin asked dumbly, not really knowing what to do before an idea popped into his head. "Wait! lemme-" then, a hand slammed into his mouth and he was shoved into the closet. He groaned when his back collided against the shelves but when he looked up, his eyes widened when seeing the boy inside as well. "Thought you'd-" "Keep your mouth shut!" Seokjin jumped when hearing the boy's voice. Seokjin literally held his breath when he heard footsteps approaching (he also had to stop himself from screaming when he suddenly took out a bat). 

After a while, the boy opened the door and jumped out, looking around the hall to see if anyone was there. The boy then let out a breath and dropped the bat, although he was still gripping it, and then he started to walk away. "Wait! You're hurt!" Seokjin protested, already running out to catch up with him. "Don't care," he muttered and continued to walk, but of course Seokjin wouldn't let go. "Well, I care! The students worked hard to clean the floor and for you to dirty it with blood won't be a pretty thing, plus! you are visibly wincing and I can't just ignore it so let's find a place to patch you up! And i'm not taking no for an answer!" Seokjin huffed, grabbing his wrist and pulled him away.

He eventually took him to the bench where they eat (since Seokjin couldn't think of any other place) and took out his small aid kit. The boy snickered but Seokjin ignored it, "It helps." After cleaning up the blood with some water from his bottle (which he totally forgot he had) and disinfectants, Seokjin proudly smiled at his work of bandaids. "You're welcome! Just don't get in another fight because I don't think you go to get your wounds cleaned up after which can be a risky move, I'll see you tomorrow in class!" Seokjin said quickly as he suddenly realized how badly his decision to help him could turn out. 

But just as he turned around, the boy grabbed his wrist and pulled him in another direction. "Um... excuse me?" Seokjin tried to ask but the boy only hushed him and pulled him harder. Seokjin only gulped and let himself be yanked away. Then, they arrived at this rundown abandoned building and Seokjin wanted to cough at the stench. Suddenly, he was pushed in front of the other five boys, all bruised up and bleeding. Seokjin blinked quickly and looked down at his kit. He turned around and smiled sheepishly, "I don't think it'll be enough bandaids though..." 

In the end, Seokjin cleaned up each one without hesitation and learned each member's name through the process. "So um... you're welcome guys, now I really need to go home-"Suddenly, all boys stood up and Jimin said, "We'll take you!" Seokjin blinked at the sudden change of personality but shook his head. "No it's okay I can walk home-" Seokjin muttered but was cut off by Hoseok. "No no! you helped us so we have to help you!" He said and Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. "It's not a big deal really it was just a kit guys-" Seokjin tried to speak but Jungkook shook his head. "Nope! Whenever we get help we make sure to pay back, so if we can help you then we will," the boy said and Seokjin frowned. 

"Well, I guess.." Seokjin muttered and the others smiled, except for Yoongi and Namjoon. "The car is this way," Yoongi muttered and Seokjin was pulled to follow. Seokjin knew the dangers that were involved with these boys, but it was really only for tonight right? So Seokjin allowed himself to be taken home, after all, no one has to know that the newbie was involved with one of the most feared gangs out there. 

*~* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 will be up hopefully soon! School starts for me tomorrow so I'll be busy again and I won't be able to update as much as I used to :( I'm sorry guyssss hopefully I'll still be able to keep up though! Wish me luck! I wish luck as well to all of you who have started or will start school soon, please wait for me! Adiossss


	37. A Small Difference pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as last chapter

"YOU WHAT?!" Heechul shrieked, standing up in a frenzy and stared at Jin with wide eyes. Seokjin sighed, deciding to stare at his food instead of looking up at him. "I'm sorry! He was bleeding and dirtying the floor and after I helped him he made me help the others!" Seokjin whined and Hyeri and Heechul groaned. "That is practically suicide Jin!! They will keep you on check to see if you don't spread around any information about them!!" Hyeri muttered, rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry!!" Seokjin whined once more, opting to stuff his mouth with a lettuce wrap. 

"Seokjin you were doing so good! I don't want you to go to the dark side!" Heechul whined again and burried his face on Seokjin's neck, tickling the boy. Seokjin giggled and tried pushing Heechul away, but eventually he was pulled away abruptly. He turned around to look who caused Heechul to pale up and choke on air, his eyes widening when seeing Jungkook stare at the senior with a glare. 

"Oh, hello!" Seokjin said, waving at the boy before noticing the slight blood on his hand. "We need help.. let's go," Jungkook muttered and Seokjin pouted, "But I'm with - nevermind let's go." So Heechul and Hyeri watched dumbly as Seokjin was pulled away from them, bag in hand and a frantic look on his face. "Should we... should we follow?" Hyeri asked, twiddling with her fingers as she felt unsure about leaving the youngest with the gang. "Um.... oh screw it," Heechul groaned and began to follow his dongsaeng, with a worried Hyeri trailing after. 

*~*

"You guys seriously need to keep it down with the fights," Seokjin thought out loud, flinching when Namjoon sent him a glare. "Well, uh, my opinion is irrelevent I'll keep quiet from now on," Seokjin quickly said and patted the wrapped wrist of the leader. "Okay who's next?" Seokjin asked, holding his small aid kit, a perky smile evident although it was obvious that he was nervous (the sweat gave it away). Taehyung sat right in front and Seokjin frowned at the scratches on his cheeks, but instead of commenting he held out his hand to dab the wounds gently with the disinfectant, pulling back when Taehyung winced. 

Seokjin then sighed, putting his hand down and turned to look at the other members, all looking beat down and straight up tired. "Did you guys eat yet?" He asked suddenly, going back to cleaning Taehyung's cuts. "No," a simple reply from Jimin sent Seokjin back to a sigh. "Okay... you guys don't like the food here?" Seokjin asked. "Can't buy," Jimin answered again, making Seokjin falter. "You have to pay for lunches?!" Seokjin asked, shocked about the statement. 

"We don't qualify for the free lunch program, so we have to pay..." Yoongi answered, fiddling with his bandaged ankle which made Seokjin tsk. "Well, that needs to change," Seokjin muttered, finishing up Taehyung and moving on to Jimin. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard which sent Seokjin shooting up with a squeal. Yoongi and Taehyung immediately went towards the sound, and the others formed a sort of barrier, putting Seokjin in the back. Then, a shuffle of feet and whiny protests were heard and Seokjin noticed Hyeri and Heechul walking towards them with arms up and scared faces. "Oh Seokjin you're okay!!" Hyeri said, smiling before taking notice of the others and becomming pale again.

"What are you doing here?" Seokjin asked and Heechul sighed, "We came because we were worried... but it seems youre fine." Seokjin nodded although with a frown and said, "You should've trusted me... I was gonna be fine, now if you're going to stay you're going to help!" The other two sighed and hung their heads in surrender. While Seokjin worked, the two passed over whatever he asked for and to put it short, Heechul and Hyeri stayed as still as they could and avoided eye contact the whole time. 

But overall, Seokjin found it amusing. 

*~*

Seokjin smiled down at the packages, his pride flowing in great amounts. He had woken up an hour earlier and he just hoped his efforts didn't go to waste, so he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. "Where are you going?" Heechul asked, noticing that Seokjin skipped right  by their table. "I'm giving these lunches to the boys," Seokjin replied, confused as to why the two seniors looked a bit sad. "But we've been friends for a few months and you've never made us lunches," Hyeri sulked but was surprised to see a lunch box pushed in front of her. "That's why I made special exclusive ones for you two, enjoy!" Seokjin said and the two seniors gaped at the junior who was currently skipping. 

"Wah, our Seokjin is a jewel..." 

"Yup! A beautiful precious jewel..."

Seokjin walked into the abandoned school building, heading straight to the place where he winds up being in. Behold, the boys were sitting in the furniture, doing whatever they could to amuse themselves before class started. "What are you doing here?" Hoseok asked, being the first one to notice Seokjin's presence. "I brought you guys lunch! I made it myself and I'm sorry if you don't like the food, I don't know what you guys like but I did my best!" Seokjin said and handed out the lunches. 

"But Yoongi hyung is sleeping..." Jimin muttered, still gazing at the lunch box in admiration. "So? Just wake him up," Seokjin said, already by the sleeping male's side and ignoring the others protests. Yoongi's sleepy eyes met him with a scowl, before it turned into a confused one. "Why is Jin here? And why did he wake me up?" Yoongi's low voice sent chills down Seokjin's spine and he sort of regretted waking him up. "um... lunch?" Seokjin mumbled, lifting up the box so Yoongi could see it. Yoongi blinked at it before taking it gently, and sent a nod to Seokjin as a thanks, before opening it to finally eat. The group, now in a circle, lifted the first piece of food up to their mouths and bit the food. 

Seokjin smiled when he heard the praises and he laughed when seeing them practically scarf the food down. "Okay, well goodbye guys! Just came to drop these off-" Seokjin was cut off by someone jumping onto his back, which ultimately sent him to the ground. "THANK YOU SO MUCH SEOKJIN-SSI!!" Taehyung shrieked, making Seokjin wince. "You're welcome.. couldn't let you starve..." Seokjin said with a wheezing voice, coughing when Taehyung was finally pulled off of him. "You'll have to excuse him, he gets really hyper," Namjoon said, smiling at him with an apologetic look. Seokjin shook his head and waved it off, "It's fine, just caught me off guard.. enjoy the food guys! I need to go now!" 

The boy's smiles faltered a bit before Jimin frowned. Seokjin blinked a bit before Jimin grabbed his wrist and forced him to sit down. "No, you're eating with us.." Jimin grumbled, going back to eating the meat. Seokjin blinked quickly again, confused at the claim, but nevertheless, he opened his lunch box and began to eat. 

*~*

**Final chapter will be up soon! God it's barely the first week of high school and I'm already dying.fnrnieovn anyway, guess who's going to koreatown tommorow and kcon on Sunday?! Ya girl slushie! (That's me btw, I'm trying to accumilate enough karma points to change my name to kpop-slushie which is practically my every social media name... )**

**If y'all wanna be friends follow me on[twitter](https://twitter.com/kpop_slushie)**


	38. A Small Difference FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> same as last time (but with an additional group appearance ;D)

 

Okay so Seokjin might've made it a habit to bring the boys lunch. Heechul and Hyeri told him it was okay for him to go eat with them (besides, they were busy with their club as president and vice president now a days and since they were seniors, they were holding auditions to see who be the heirs to their thrones... ) just as long as they got a piece of the goodies too. Although at first the boys were a bit closed up, Seokjin managed to get them to open up, and honestly, it was one of the best things he could ever have done. 

He was quick to learn that they weren't at all like the rumors have told him, they were all like children really. Well, that was until they got into gang fights, then Seokjin remembered how scary they could be. Things were going good though, and Heechul and Hyeri were already used to the boys, yet they still warned Seokjin about hanging out with them too much, especially in public. Seokjin wasn't stupid, he knew the dangers for being their friend, that's why he learned to be careful.

In a way it was sad, because Seokjin wouldn't be able to fully help Bangtan's reputation improve. Still, the boys reassured him and told him it was okay, that he didn't need to bother helping them. Seokjin with his tender heart, refused to stop helping, but he accepted the fact of not being able to be friends in public. So here he was, waiting outside of the convenience store for his idiotic cousin Jaehwan who came to visit. He sat on the outside tables, eating his ramen with some chips, tapping on his phone in boredom. 

Seokjin sighed grinning when seeing the visible puff of air, but after a few times of doing this, he groaned in frustration and banged his head on the table top. "Jaeh-" Seokjin began but was cut off by a hand placing itself on top of his mouth. Seokjin tried to cry out, but the hand tightened and the other arm wrapped itself around Jin's stomach, trapping both of his arms. He was pulled off from his seat, and dragged out into the dark, making Seokjin start to panic. Managing to open his mouth, Seokjin bit down on the stranger's hand, hard, which resulted in the man yelling out in pain. The man automatically let go of Jin, and he took the chance quickly. Shuffling onto his feet, Seokjin tried to run away, but another grip on his arm stopped him. 

"JAEHWAN!!" He screamed, noticing a shadow in the distance. "SEOKJIN?!" Jaehwan yelled, and Seokjin almost cried when seeing his figure get closer to them. "Youngjae! Get him in the damn car!Mark! Stay behind and take care of him!" a rough voice said through a hushed voice, lifting Seokjin into the air and stuffing a piece of cloth in his mouth. Seokjin, panicked and scared, kicked and squirmed for them to let go, but he just had to be smaller than all. The other two easily overpowered him and tied his wrists together, then his feet. The van's doors were shut, leaving Seokjin in darkness. 

Then, a lamp's light was illuminated and two figures popped out, making Seokjin jump in fear. "Is this the guy Yugyeom?!" The white haired male asked eyeing Seokjin up and down. "Yes Bam, I told you I found him lurking around in Bangtan's territory... he's a doctor!" Yugyeom said, tilting his head to the side. Seokjin's heart started pumping faster as he realized that his secret has been discovered. He tried scooting away, but he whimpered when a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him towards the two boys. The pull was harsh and fast, too fast that Seokjin rammed his head against a pole they had laying on the ground. 

Groaning from the pain, Seokjin breathed heavily as Yugyeom grabbed his chin, yanking him to make eye contact. "He looks okay, Bangtan will know that they have to share the goodies sometimes," Yugyeom muttered, letting go of Seokjin to walk towards the seats. "Hey hyungs, what happens to the guy he was with?" Yugyeom asked and Seokjin panicked again when the thought of Jaehwn being hurt crossed his mind. "It's fine, Mark stayed behind," Youngjae muttered, and Seokjin felt the tears pool in his eyes. 

Seokjin then truly felt fear. 

*~*

Jaehwan was currently on the ground, looking up at the red haired male. "P-Please.. just give me back my cousin, I won't tell anyone!" Jaehwan pleaded, wincing from the stretch of his bruised lip. The male only scoffed and pushed him back down with his foot. "No, we need him," Mark said, gripping his metal pole while directing a glare at Jaehwan. "Mark?!" Jaehwan turned around, noticing a group of young males running towards him. Mark cursed and shoved Jaehwan, who was beginning to get up, down to the ground again. 

The boys, noticing the injured man, looked at Mark in confusion. "Hey, what's wrong? What'd he do?" The tallest one asked, cringing at the way Jaehwan writhed on the floor. "Wait, you were with Seokjin hyung.. " the other black haired one said, eyes widening in realization. "What?" The others muttered, turning to look at Jaehwan who was trying to make the pain in his ribs stop. "What are you to Jin hyung?" The short one asked, gripping Jaehwan's arm to help him get up. 

"I'm his cousin! Who are you?! And if you know this dude tell him to get out and let me try to find Seokjin!" Jaehwan growled, but hid right behind Namjoon just as Mark glared at him. "What? What happened to Seokjin?!" Yoongi growled, turning to look at Mark. "Nothing, don't even know the dude," Mark muttered and Jaehwan scoffed. "I heard him scream and when I try to follow you come in and start beating me up! Don't think I didn't see some other guys stuff him in the back of a van!" Jaehwan screamed, the anger getting the best of him as he finally stopped hiding and glared at Mark. "You took him?! Why would you do that?!" Taehyung, outraged, screamed. "None of your bloody damn business!" Mark growled, "You honestly don't think that your little boytoy is still a secret?! Most of the gangs know, and they're just dying to get to him, saying that he's the most obedient little puppy, acts like a maid, anyone would kill for a human prize," Mark scoffed.

Jungkook saw red. He didn't care if he would be offending another gang, but this was already war. No one would dare to objectify their hyung that way. So instead, Jungkook ran towards Mark and threw a punch at his jaw. Mark collided on the ground, groaning at the seering pain. "I swear to God, if you  _dare_  to hurt our hyung, I will murder every single one of you!" Jungkook, visibly trembling, screamed, grabbing Mark's collar and pulling him closer. 

_"And don't think I won't do it!"_

_*~*_

Seokjin honestly didn't know what to expect, but  _this_  was definately not one of them. "You got all the stuff you need! Help him!" the guy he learned was named Jinyoung said. "I'm sorry, I've never done anything this big, you should've taken him to the hospital!" Seokjin tried to explain as he took in the heart wrenching sight of a man howling in pain, the noises being muffled by a cloth. "Yugyeom I thought you said the guy would help!" Jaebum snarled, scaring the younger even more. 

"I did! I saw him do stitches on Yoongi hyung!" 

"Stop calling him hyung, we're not allies anymore dammit!" 

"Okay but-"

"Just shut up and let me deal with it,"

Seokjin flinched at the heavy glare from the males in the room, his fingers trembling. Suddenly, Bambam kneeled in front of him, looking at him with such a painful gaze, and said, "Please, help my hyung... justs try your best. he'll die at this rate.. can't you understand?! People like us can't even get near a clinic!" Seokjin broke at that. That same damn face. That same look. That same _emotion._ A flash of memory, the face of Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, begging Seokjin to not go because  _he was the only thing that kept them from breaking_. Who was to say this group didn't need someone like him either? 

So, Seokjin took a deep breath and wiped the tears away. "Do you have a needle and string?" Seokjin asked, observing the gaping wound and gulping in fear. Jaebum quickly got the objects and handed it over, watching as Seokjin cleansed the wound first with alcohol, flinching when Jackson screamed louder. Youngjae and Bambam quickly got hold of him, pressing him down against the table, urging Seokjin to go quicker, not noticing how pale he'd gotten. Seokjin turned to look up, noticing how Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Yugyeom stared at their member, all in worry. He then turned to look at Youngjae, who stared at him with tears.

_"Please...."_

Seokjin nodded, wiping away the blood clotted towels and turning to get the needle and string ready. Suddenly, a phone started ringing and Jaebum answered it, yelling in frustration after. "What do you mean they're coming?! You should've hold them off!" Jaebum screamed, running a hand through his hair. Ending the call, Jaebum turned to Seokjin, and Seokjin knew that look. Freezing in fear, Seokjin hoped Jaebum wouldn't get as angry as Namjoon, or any of the other boys. "Alright man, let's see how important you are... as your boys are heading over here right now," Jaebum growled, yanking out his dagger. 

Seokjin jumped with a yelp, dropping the needle and string. Jaebum only smirked and walked closer to Seokjin. "Pick it up right now and finish the damn job, or your chances of getting out unharmed is over," Jaebum snarled, and Seokjin's heart froze. With a shaking posture, Seokjin picked up the needle and string, thankful that the string didn't fall off. Placing it on Jackson's skin, he took a deep breath and said, "Please, don't let him move too much, might tear skin.." 

Jackson obviously struggled, screaming harder and twisting harder, eager to get away from the pain. Jaebum's screams only scared Seokjin even more, the anxiety and the nervousness gaining more power. Seokjin was crying now, the overwhelming sensation and the stench of too much blood getting to him. Seokjin was almost done, the rush of blood pounding on his ears and skull, making him deaf. So deaf, he couldn't hear the shoving of doors and screams emitting from the other side. 

He couldn't focus on anything else except the wound. He didn't notice Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Youngjae running away to get their firearms. He didn't notice Jungkook's calls for him. He didn't notice Yugyeom shielding him from the boy's view, just so he could finish stitching. Jackson was losing conscious, and Seokjin was just so  _scared_. Seokjin tied the knot, looking up to look at Jackson's pale face, barely lifting chest, and sweaty body. Seokjin let out a breath, before he looked down on his own hands, eyes widening at the sight of them practically bathed in the red liquid. 

Seokjin stumbled back, crashing into the table of tools they had, the pounding in his head going faster and harder. That's when he felt it, the cool run of blood dripping from his shirt and the stickyness of it against his back. He touched the back of his head and winced when feeling the opened wound. Suddenly, his vision cleared and the deafness was gone. He turned when hearing the shot of the gun, fear rising once more. When seeing the worried gazes of the faces of his boys, he began to full on cry. 

_Not again, they'll get hurt_

Seokjin tried to walk closer but Bambam pulled him away, ignoring the elder's weak protests. 

_**"LET HIM GO!!"** _

The room got quiet, and everyone turned to look at Bangtan's leader, who stood tall and firm, gun gripped tightly in his hand. "He has nothing to do with us, if one of you got injured, you should've asked for help, not forcefully take someone who is our friend," Namjoon said, his voice booming yet clear. "You hurt him, now you pay for the consequences," Namjoon added, allowing Yoongi and Hoseok to step closer with their armed weapons. Seokjin knew the others wwere outnumbered, they'd have to back down. 

But when he saw Jaebum step closer, he shook his head and ignored the roaring pain in his neck. "NO! just stop!" Seokjin pleaded, the sobs being let out. "Please! They were desperate, he was dying and they panicked... just like Tae, so just leave this alone," Seokjin managed to muster out, letting himself fall completely in Yugyeom's arms, the weight of his body not being supported by his feet. Jimin dropped his gun and ran towards Seokjin. Forcing Yugyeom's arms off of him, he yanked Seokjin into his embrace, careful enough though, and managed to get him on his back. 

"Let's get you help now hyung, you need it," Jimin whispered, walking out of the building, trying not to cry at the feeling of the fresh blood dripping on him and his hyung going limp. The hushed apologies and words of worry didn't matter now, because their beloved hyung was already  _gone. Their worst fear came true. He had gotten hurt... **because of them**. _ But still, they can't help but feel a bit selfish.

_Please, won't you stay longer?_

_*~*_

_*3 years later*_

"It was fate I guess... people like us don't get happiness.." Namjoon muttered, flicking the cigarrette to get rid of the lingering ashes. "Still, he's miserable, keeps saying he's missing something," Heechul replied, staring at the broken figure of the man. "The kids want to see him, but last time that happened, he flipped out when Jimin started crying, and that sent yet another mental breakdown," Namjoon grumbled. "He gets glimpses of you, all of you, surprising he can't remember yet," Hyeri said, circling the rim of her drink's cup. 

"Like I said... fate," Namjoon mumbled. "We'll keep you updated.... maybe one day it'll get better, there's still hope you know," Heechul said, standing up and patted Namjoon's back. "He's here now, better leave," Hyeri mumbled, turning her worried frown into a smile. Namjoon tugged his cap further down and lifted his turtleneck, not wanting his face to be seen. He was already walking out, but he bumped into that same hyung. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there," Seokjin said, smiling sheepishly. 

Namjoon stayed quiet but bowed while shaking his head. "It's fine," he muttered and continued to walk before he felt someone grab his shoulder. "Say, haven't I seen you before?" Seokjin asked, and Namjoon wanted to scream. "No, don't think so," Namjoon replied, looking up to find the rest of the boys staring at them with wide eyes. Namjoon took a deep breath and turned to look at Seokjin, hoping he hadn't seen the maknaes. "Really, it's fine, I'm sorry for not noticing you first, enjoy your day," Namjoon hurried with the words, making eye contact with his old friend. 

Seokjin froze, the twitch of his eye coming back again. Namjoon's lip began to wobble but he turned around to prevent another breakdown. Instead, he walked out in a hurry and turned towards the left, not even bothering to see if his group was following, knowing that they already were. And as they left, Seokjin's head began to hurt, and he whimpered constantly because just for a split moment, he could see someone scream apologies to him, but he just couldn't exactly pinpoint it. 

*~* 

**_HA YOU THOUGHT!!  
ITS ANGSTY AND I LOVE IT~_ **

**_IM LAUGHING IN MY EVIL FORTRESS_ **

**_anyway, please comment and give kudos ;3_ **


	39. Frail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> AnnisaJin requested:
> 
> Jin is self-harm, and nobody know. When he's ready to end his life, he text bangtan about how he love them and all. Ending up to you..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL GUESS WHO MISSES ANGST?!!? MEE
> 
> You hear that guys....
> 
> Ending.. 
> 
> is...
> 
> up..
> 
> to...
> 
> MEEEE  
> AHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHA GUESS WHO'S CRYIN TONIGHT? 
> 
> WARNING!!  
> Trigger warnings for suicide scene, scene will begin and end with !!! if you are uncomfortable with this, then skip suicide scene or don't read

It was always hard to live, Seokjin knew that. Everyone knew that. The only reason why people still keep trying is because they have something or someone to live  _for._  Don't get Seokjin wrong, he has his precious boys, and that is his reason to live, but he can't help but think, why does everything else go wrong for him? Seokjin hates it. He  _hates_ it, because right after he departs from the rest, he enters his home of bullcrap. An alcoholic father, a good for nothing mother, and he used to have a brother. 

But then that bastard spent his secret money on university and left the day after graduation, not even bothering to say a last goodbye. Seokjin sobbed right after he came home to an empty room, his father screaming and throwing bottles down to the floor while his mother tried to console him (but really that only earned her a full beating). It's okay now though, Seokjin was now in high school, 5 years after his brother left. Seokjin honestly supports him, he's happy that his brother got out of this hellhole. However, that doesn't mean he's a bit sad that his brother didn't think about  _him._

Seokjin was used to it though, always giving never receiving. 

Right now was no different. Seokjin was the emotional pillar for everyone, and right now, he was Taehyung's. Taehyung's father had beaten his sister again, and he couldn't stop it. So Seokjin stayed put, humming a song while Taehyung sobbed into his chest, screaming and pounding his fist on the cement wall next to him. Just as Taehyung finally calmed down, Seokjin's cheap phone rang and he picked it up, sighing when seeing Yoongi's caller id. "Hello?" He asked, gently pulling Taehyung onto the bed in the train cart. 

_"hyung... I can't anymore, my fingers are itching to burn this damn building down! Jungkook's not here, I don't know where he is.. I'm- I'm scared hyung.. dammit hyung! I-I feel... feel like I'm sl-slipping!"_

Seokjin, eyes widened and panic rises in his chest. "Yoongi, stay where you are, I'll be there soon-" Seokjin begins but Yoongi screams. Seokjin's breathing goes harder and he runs  _faster_ _because freaking dammit, if Yoongi lights that place in fire, there won't be any other chance but call the damn police to ensure that no further harm is done._  By the time he get's there, Yoongi is stumbling out the doors, eyes rimmed red and face paler than usual, hands trembling. "Yoongi?" Seokjin mumbles, letting out a yelp as Yoongi collides against his body. 

_"I lit it.."_

Seokjin's eyes widens and he looks up at the building, horror climbing into his face as the brightness gets clearer from the second fourth floor. "Yoongi... there are people in there!!" Seokjin screams, looking down at the said male. Yoongi screams again, pushing himself away from Seokjin, starting to hit the sides of his head with clenched fists as he repeatedly screams, " I KNOW!  _I KNOW! **I FREAKING KNOW!!"**_  Seokjin grabs his phone and dials the officials, pulling Yoongi back into his embrace as he stares at the broken window with flames emerging. 

_"Yes, I'd like to report an emergency-"_

_*~*_

Namjoon and Jungkook were a different story. Although they were most reliable ones, they still were beautiful broken mirrors. Right now, both of them were drunk and crying about how they can't help their friends. Seokjin soothes them by rubbing their napes and staying quiet, turning around to look at the passed out figures of Taehyung and Yoongi. Seokjin took a deep breath and pulls Jungkook closer, having found him after sweeping Yoongi onto his back because of the male's fainting after the police arrived. 

Jungkook sobbed when seeing Yoongi and Namjoon was just lounging out of the cart, rolling the lollipop in his hands. "Hyung, is Tae in there?" Namjoon asked once seeing Seokjin arrive with a passed out Yoongi on his back and his hand holding a crying Jungkook's own. Seokjin nods, the smell of ashes and smoke still lingering on him and making him sick. Namjoon takes Yoongi from him and helps lay him down next to Taehyung. Seokjin notices Namjoon shutting his eyes in pain and turning around to avoid facing Taehyung. 

And when they found a packet of soju, well, they were gone. 

Seokjin has long forgotten about his throbbing head, having it been jammed against the wall for making his father's noodles too spicy, his whole focus on the boys. His fingers twitched, eager to get these boys to calm down and just  _get better_. But that's impossible as always. Instead, another crying Jimin and Hoseok arrive, having found each other's suicide attempts. Seokjin now takes six under his wings, not even able to cry because he's used up all the tears in him. 

Jimin is sobbing, entire body soaked. 

Hoseok is shaking and he faintly smells of vomit.

Namjoon is laughing brokenly, hitting his chest constantly as he shakes his head. 

Jungkook just looks forwards, hand gripping the alcohol glass bottle.

Taehyung is sleeping, eyebrows twitching and occasional shutters and whimpers are heard from him. 

Yoongi is right next to him, the smell of gas and smoke on him. 

Seokjin... Seokjin doesn't realize he's crying, he doesn't realize he's rocking back and forth, his breathing going harder. 

He doesn't realize that's clutching his shirt, muffling his mouth with it. He doesn't realize that the fresh red lines in his wrists and inner thighs are reopening, bleeding through his sleeves and pants. He doesn't realize that he's now  _clawing_  at them, screaming through the fabric as he takes in every figure of his friends. No one realizes how truly  _broken_  Seokjin. Seokjin stands up on trembling legs, stumbling to his way out, ignoring the calls of his name. He gets out of the cart and walks to his  _wonderful house._

He opens the door, ignoring the clanking of bottles. He turns around and notices his mother in nothing but a shirt and underwear, neck littered with a pretty shade of purple and Seokjin feels bad for it.  _How can such a beautiful color signify the forced marks of pleasure?_ His mother only smiles at him, swaying as she walks towards him. "Seokjin-ah, my wine is almost over... be a dear and get it for me?" she hiccups, giggling as Seokjin detaches her hand from his shoulder. 

"Eomma.... go to bed.." he whispers and his mother groans. Suddenly, he feels a looming presence behind him, and his blood goes cold. "Seokjin.. get your mother more damn wine," the gruff sluggish voice speaks, sending chills to Seokjin's spine. Seokjin shakes his head, gripping his mother's wrist tighter but not enough to hurt her, "No, she's too out of it already, let her rest-" A blow to his back sends him to the ground, his mother falling onto her knees as he did not let go of her. 

Seokjin whimpers at the kicks sent to his ribs, thighs, stomach, chest, arms, every single damn place. More wounds reopen, more blood splatters on the floor. Seokjin is gurgling now, the blood collecting on the back of his throat. Until his father decides he's bored, he throws the glass cup on Seokjin's head, managing to cut his upper brow. Seokjin cries out, hands flying up to press onto the wound. Setting the glasses aside, Seokjin manages to support himself by his hands, and he looks through his blurred vision how his father is already pulling his mother to their bedroom. Seokjin's lips begin to wobble, and he cries out once more. 

Grabbing the larger piece of glass, Seokjin stumbles back outside, needing to back to the train cart. Seokjin suddenly feels light headed and his head is beginning to hurt as well. Not being able to walk anymore, Seokjin stumbles into an alleyway. His shaking hands pull out his phone and he clicks on Jimin's phone. After a few rings, Jimin finally picks up, his voice calmer, and Seokjin breaks down. "Jimin-ah... hyung is so sorry..." Seokjin whimpers, looking down at his pierced hands with blood already dripping onto the floor again. 

"Hyung..?" 

!!!

Jimin' obviously scared voice flows into his ears, but he just  _can't feel anymore._  "Jimin... I want you all to know... that I love you.... but I can't keep going on, I just can't..." Seokjin sobs, the phone falling down to the ground and he begins to drag the glass through his arms. He screams at the pain, but he doesn't stop. He looks down and cries harder at the mess of skin, muscle and blood. He pulls them towards his chest and he can faintly hear Jimin screaming in the back ground. 

Seokjin sobs as he falls on the ground, curling into fetal position as the blood pours out. The pounding rush of blood in his skull throbs in his ears and it  _hurts so much._ Seokjin starts to feel dizzy again, the light headiness resumes and he sighs. The world goes quiet, and he feels numb. The pain in his arms are lessening, and his vision blurs. Seokjin coughs out blood, feeling it accumilate in his throat and clogging up his airgates. The screams in the distance doesn't disturb him, and he only sobs as he thinks of his friends. 

_"I'm sorry... so sorry..."_

!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I FEEL REALLY BAD RIGHT NOW I'M SORRY MCROEIRNEORTI


	40. The Winter We Met pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhiteMoonAndBlackSun requested:
> 
> Can you make a short story (either a long chap or a story made out of couple chaps) where BTS is a pack of werewolves who takes in and nourishes a human Jin? Oh, and BTS is obviously protective of Jin :3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS IS A MIX OF FLUFF AND ANGST, BUT MOSTLY FLUFF 
> 
> as for the long chaptered, I'll have to see :3... also... I made Jin a maknae again... cuz I haven't written maknae!Jin in such a long time :( and vixx/exo are included cUZ WHY NOT

The wolf society was very distinct from the vampire society, obviously. But still, that doesn't mean that there are some alliances between them. Maybe that's why the bangtan pack were in this situation. 

Namjoon looked up at Hakyeon, quirking up an eye as he listened to elder's words. "Please, he's just a kid... we saw him being abandoned here by his parents...." Hakyeon said through hushed whispers, as the little human was currently snuggled in Jaehwan's arms, short puffs of air being huffed out from him. Namjoon sighed, sparing one glance at the kid. "Hakyeon hyung, with all respect... he's human.." Namjoon mumbled, making Hakyeon sigh. "I know... god,  _i know_... that's why we can't keep him!" Hakyeon said, his voice breaking in the end. 

Hakyeon's group was nothing like the average vampires, they were kind and offered help, but sadly, their way of living was not accepted by their society. So Namjoon knew very well why they couldn't keep him. "They threatened to kill him, but they know the influence we have back in war, so they let us keep him for a while, but they want him out..." Wonshik said, noticing how Hakyeon was struggling to find words. "I just... you know how they're treated in wolf territory too.. at least here in North, it's the South East you should be looking help in," Namjoon informed, pain tugging in his heartstrings at the sight of Hakyeon's rejected face. "Then find someone in the Southern East!" Taekwoon yelled, stepping in front of his weakened leader. 

Everyone jumped from the sudden outburst, but they quickly calmed down when seeing Jaehwan's own desperate eyes. "Kim Namjoon, that old debt you owed us back? Forget the money, you can pay back by finding him a suitable place to live," Jaehwan said, voice stern and cold. Namjoon looked hesitant, but he was a man of his word, so he sighed and said, "Fine, we'll take him in, but we'll find him a home in the Southern East." Hakyeon perked up and hugged the fellow leader, thanking him. 

Hakyeon then turned around to meet the little 12 year old, smiling at him with a motherly aroma. "Seokjin-ah, hyungs will be leaving you now, but don't worry, you'll be with our friends, they'll take care of you for a while okay? You'll be safe now," Hakyeon said with his gentle tone. The boy in Jaehwan's arms let out a small cry, latching onto Jaehwan's neck in an effort to stay. "Seokjin, hyung has to let go now... just, we'll come back soon again, we won't be apart forever," Jaehwan reassured, giving Seokjin one last tight hug before handing him over to Yoongi, who was quietly watching the whole scene. With Jaehwan's lingering touch, Seokjin let out a small sob, and waved at the three vampires, who were sorry to see him go. 

"I'll inform you later, the head are calling for us," Hakyeon mumbled, bowing to Namjoon once more before turning to run, the other two following closely. Namjoon stared at the retreating figures, before turning around to find the little boy shivering as he was under the warm bear coat from Jaehwan. "Yoongi, cover him for pete's sakes-" Namjoon muttered, grabbing the openings of Yoongi's coat to cover the child. "Okay, you're warm now right?" Namjoon asked and the boy nodded. "Don't worry, you'll be okay, we'll make sure of it," Namjoon said, ruffling Seokjin's hair. 

Seokjin only turned away, snuggling closer to Yoongi's coat as he sniffled. 

*~*

Namjoon stared at the ill child, who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the house. "So, a human is in our shelter because?" Hoseok asked, keeping their own maknae close. "Hakyeon hyung needed our help, our debt was payed off this way," Yoongi answered, eyeing Seokjin who fiddling with his fingers. "Taehyung's gonna flip, you know he's always wanted to meet a human," Hoseok muttered, rubbing a sleepy Jungkook's neck. "Well, he's just gonna have to calm down then, we don't wanna scare the kid," Namjoon said, sitting down with a sigh. 

"What's your name again? and how old are you?" Namjoon asked, startling the boy. "K-Kim Seokjin...'m 12," Seokjin whispered, not daring to look at Namjoon in the eye. "Okay Seokjin, I'm Namjoon.. the alpha of this pack, and I'm 16," he said. "That white haired dude is Yoongi, he's the same age as me and alpha as well, then that's Hoseok who's 15 and a beta, that little kid in his arms is Jungkook, he hasn't presented yet, and he's 13," Namjoon said and Seokjin nodded. "There are two others but they're sleeping right now, they are both 14, both betas," Hoseok added. "So that means you're our youngest now," Yoongi mumbled and Seokjin nodded. "Well, let's get you to your room," Namjoon said and Seokjin perked up with a gasp. 

"I get one?!" 

The room went quiet and Hoseok was literally gaping. "You mean, Hakyeon didn't get you a room?" Namjoon asked and Seokjin shook his head. "Hyung didn't want me to get found out, so I had to sleep in the basement, he gave a matress though, and whenever they could, they would let me sleep in their rooms," Seokjin said, rocking back and forth on his heels. Namjoon bit the inside of his lower lip, looking away from the innocent look of Seokjin. "Okay, well, you have your room now! Well, no, you have to sleep with Yoongi, since he's the only one without a roommate and I feel sort of uncomfortable letting you sleep in the living room or on the floor," Namjoon said and Yoongi groaned. 

"Shut up Yoongi!"

*~*

Seokjin fit in quite nicely, he was quiet and helped clean whenever he could. Namjoon was busy looking for a pack to take the human in the Southern East, sending out messages for each pack, but well, the Southern East had more than 500 packs, and he had only sent 30. Namjoon groaned as he slammed his forehead on the table. "Hyung! Are you okay?" Jimin's squeaky voice flowed through the air, and Namjoon smiled. Namjoon picked up the small pup (yes, to Namjoon, Jimin was still a pup) and placed him on his lap. "Jimin-ah, where's Tae?" Namjoon asked, seeing as the other boy was no where in sight. "He's with Jinnie," Jimin said and Namjoon groaned a bit. 

That mean that Seokjin was being smothered in hugs.

Namjoon stood up, carrying Jimin on his back, and walked into the kitchen. There stood Seokjin, feeding Taehyung pieces of food. "Tae? What are you doing bothering Seokjin?" Namjoon asked, letting Jimin down. "I said I was hungry and he took me here and cooked me something!" Taehyung informed and showed off the plate and nicely steamed rice and cube-shaped pieces of chicken. "Do you want some? I made enough for everyone.." Seokjin mumbled, picking yet another cube of chicken and stuffing it gently in Taehyung's mouth. 

"Um, sure, I haven't eaten, Jimin?" Namjoon asked, turning to the boy who nodded eagerly. Seokjin quietly grabbed the plates and set the food in, handing them to the alpha. Namjoon began to eat and sighed contently, "Nice to know you can cook" Namjoon said and Seokjin nodded, smiling at the sort of compliment. Namjoon smiled back and bit a piece of chicken, but he ended spitting it out as he had bitten his own tongue. Seokjin immediately grabbed a towel and scurried over to Namjoon, placing it on his mouth and telling him to press gently on the wound. 

Namjoon whined pitifully as Jimin cooed over his hyung, patting his head in sympathy. Suddenly, Jungkook walks in with a perked face. "Food?! I smell food!!" Jungkook cheers and Seokjin wordlessly lifts up a plate. Everyone stares at him in shock, making the atmosphere sort of awkward. "What? You always smell food, so I figured I'd get the plates ready," Seokjin mumbled, showing off the other two plates for Hoseok and Yoongi. 

*~*

Although Seokjin never spoke much, his actions were never unseen. Yoongi noticed this when he was shut inside his dark room, rocking back and forth as flashbacks rang in his mind. Twitching and whimpering as he clutched his ears in his hands, he failed to notice the door opening, with little Seokjin standing there, holding a tray of tea and medicine made for wolves. Seokjin bit his lip, being cautious to enter, but as he finally stood in front of Yoongi, Seokjin placed the tray down and closed the door. 

Yoongi was sniffling, and tear droplets fell onto his pants. Seokjin then planted his knees on the bed in front of Yoongi, and wrapped his arms around him. Yoongi tensed up, his eyes widening and his breathing trembled. "Yoongi-ssi, it's going to be alright... I brought you some tea and medicine, want to drink some?" Seokjin asked, the gentle soothing tone helping to calm Yoongi down. Yoongi's heavy breathing soon slowed down, and Seokjin smiled. "Breathe Yoongi-ssi, here, drink this, I collected some herbs outside with Hoseok-ssi's help, since you have a hard time sleeping at night, I read somewhere that they help in sleep, the medicine is for your headache, you can take some if it hurts," Seokjin informed, grabbing the tea and offering it to Yoongi. 

Yoongi stared at the cup, watching the steam slowly flow into the air, before he looked up at Seokjin. Seokjin looked at him with a warm smile, and with gentle eyes, but the nervousness was still present. Yoongi looked down once more, taking the cup in his hands, blowing on the drink and took a sip. Yoongi then smiles in gratitude towards Seokjin, feeling sorry that such a young kid as him has to see him like this. Seokjin smiles at him and climbs off the bed, going to his own and grabbing his pillow and blanket. 

He begins to walk out but then Yoongi calls out for him, making the younger turn around in confusion. "Where are you going?" Yoongi asks, and Seokjin fiddles with the blanket. "Um, I'm going to sleep in the living room so you can have some space," Seokjin says and Yoongi frowns. "It's fine, I'm not bothered at all by you, sleep in your own bed," Yoongi says, and Seokjin smiles, Yoongi even has to muffle his chuckles as the kid practically skips over to his bed in happiness. 

*~*

Hoseok was walking down the snowy path, having it been his turn to be on watch. Hoseok grumbled a bit though, the cold was getting to him and he was sick of seeing white honestly. Rubbing his hands together, Hoseok cursed himself for not bringing his gloves. Walking around for what seemed the millionth time, Hoseok was sure he'd go crazy. Ever since Seokjin came in, watch outs were increased and precautions were always taken. At first it was okay, but then it just got annoying. 

Hoseok didn't hate the kid, it's just that he hoped for things to go back to the way they once were. He missed being able to get out without having to be worried about someone attacking for having a human. Hoseok was too caught up in reminiscing, that he didn't notice Seokjin's trembling voice call out for him. Hoseok turned around, eyes widening when finally noticing the kid in front of him. Seokjin's rosy cheeks and nose are prominent, his frame being covered with a big jacket, which no doubt belongs to Yoongi, but nevertheless, both their bodies function differently. 

Hoseok sighs and quickly walks over, ready to lecture Seokjin for walking out into the cold, but the kid held up a pair of gloves. Hoseok stared at him in disbelief, had he really walked out here just to give him gloves? Hoseok gulped down the knot in his throat and accepted them, placing them on slowly and frowning when seeing Seokjin trembling harder. "Yah, kid go back inside.." Hoseok muttered but Seokjin only shook his head. "C-Can't you'll be alone out here.." Seokjin said and Hoseok felt his heart warm up. 

Hoseok smiled and lifted up the kid, cooing at him. "AIgoo, look at you, being a good dongsaeng," Hoseok said and ruffled his hair. Seokjin huffed but giggled anyway, wrapping his arms around Hoseok's neck. "Hoseok-ssi, do you know when the other hyungs will come back?" Seokjin asked once they entered the house. Hoseok froze a bit, knowing that vixx had yet to respond to their many messages. "Soon Seokjin, soon, for now, just go sleep," Hoseok said and Seokjin frowned, but still went up to Yoongi's and his shared room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol guess it's gonna be multi-chaptered


	41. The Winter We Met pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as last chapter

Ever since then, Seokjin was much closer to the boys, having created a bond little by little. "Hyung, can you show me how you turn into a wolf?" Seokjin asked, looking up at Namjoon. Namjoon only smiles and shrugs, "if you want then okay." Seokjin excitedly claps and scurries over to sit down, anticipting for the result. Namjoon only takes off his shirt and sits down on his knees, and Seokjin at first is confused, shouldn't he start turning? His question is answered when fur starts to appear on Namjoon's arms, and Seokjin stops breathing for a moment. 

After he fully turned, Seokjin is amazed at the hazel coat of Namjoon's wolf. "Wahh hyung, that's really cool..." Seokjin mumbles, running a hand through the soft fur. The wolf chortles and he lowers himself, inviting Seokjin to sit on his back. Seokjin quickly sat down and grabbed a fistful of fur, asking quietly if it was okay. With a confirmed grunt, Namjoon ran off, making Seokjin squeal. Seokjin laughed as Namjoon ran into the snow, avoiding a sleepy Yoongi who was walking with Jimin both in wolf forms. 

Jimin excitedly wagged his tail and followed the leader, yipping and squeaking when Namjoon would throw snow at him. Seokjin laughs with glee but he is cut off short when Namjoon goes a bit faster and he tumbles down face first. An awkward silent question goes over the wolves as they stare at Seokjin's frame. Seokjin then pops up and his face is red from the cold. Namjoon hesitantly walks over but Seokjin begins to laugh so hard, he's crying. A relieved look goes on the three and Namjoon gets closer to Seokjin, nudging the giggling boy in attempt for forgiveness. 

Seokjin only shakes his head with a smile and ruffles Namjoon's fur. "It's fine hyung, I let go anyway, can we go again?" Seokjin asked excitedly, eyes brightening and a pout coming to show. Namjoon broke then and there. While Yoongi was screaming at him through the mind link, he instead turned it off and knelt down, allowing Seokjin to climb on once more and continued to run around. Jimin looked up at Yoongi and Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows once Jimin ran into the house and came out a few minutes later wearing warm clothes as he demanded to be picked up like Seokjin. Yoongi rolled his eyes before letting Jimin crawl up his back too. 

A few moments later, Hoseok's wheezing wolf came out stumbling with Jungkook and Taehyung bouncing on his back. 

*~*

Of course, not everything can stay as they are, and Namjoon hated the fact that it happened to be today. Namjoon watched as Hakyeon stood in front of him, skin paler than usual (Even for vampires) and cheeks sunken in deeper than before. His eyebags were prominent, and the fellow boys looked just as bad. "How is he doing?" Hakyeon asked, the puffs of air looking just as painful as his image. Namjoon stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded before saying, "He got used to us, he's more comfortable than before." 

Hakyeon pursed his lips as he nodded, asking, "Have you found him a home?" "No, I stopped searching after a while, figured it wouldn't be a problem if he stayed with us," Namjoon said, watching nervously as Hakyeon swayed a bit, worry lacing his features. "Oh.. god.. um, well, we came to tell you that this is probably the last time we get to step out of our boundaries, apparently we committed a crime, stupid since they told us to get rid of Seokjin," Hakyeon muttered, rocking back and forth on his heels as he looked down. 

"What?" Yoongi spoke up, as he was standing next to him. "Yeah um... Seokjin apparently, is the child of a human and wolf... a hybrid actually, we didn't know that.. our leader um, he contacted his wolf allies and we don't know if they're coming now but, it's just..I can't do anything about it!" Hakyeon screamed as he fell on his knees, hands gripping the snow covered ground. Namjoon and Yoongi stood in shock, eyes widened as Hakyeon sobbed, being pulled back into Wonshik's chest and being hugged by Jaehwan.

Namjoon's breathing trembled, the panic started to rise in his chest and he turned to look at Yoongi. "How long ago have you known about this?" Namjoon asked, stretching his neck further to try and catch a glimpse of the path that lead to their den. "Since two weeks ago," Wonshik replied, helping his leader to stand up. "And why didn't you come any sooner?!" Yoongi yelled, frustration lacing his eyes. "You don't think we tried?! They took Sanghyuk away from us and we were forbidden from stepping out of our territory, the only reason why we're out now is because Taekwoon hyung and Hongbin stayed behind to keep watch," Jaehwan said, biting his lips after with sad eyes.

"Just, get out as soon as possible please! We don't have much time and not only will you save Seokjin, but you will also save your own pack," Hakyeon pleaded, broken eyes resembling his own broken soul. Namjoon trembled in fright, nodding in affirmation which made Hakyeon sigh in relief. "Tell him that we love him, and tht we're so sorry that we can't stay with him longer than we hoped for," Wonshik said, walking away with Hakyeon leaning onto him. Jaehwan stayed in his spot, lips quivering and body shaking. 

He then reached into his pocket, pulling out a letter. He gave it to Namjoon, eyes filling with tears as he took in a breath. "We found him with it, it'll explain everything... we added our own letter too.. a goodbye from his old family you know?" Jaehwan said, smiling sadly while wiping his tears away. With a final look, Jaehwan turned around and ran to catch up with the other two, leaving the burden to the two alphas. 

*~*

Once arriving to the den, Namjoon woke up Hoseok, who was currently sleeping with the maknaes, and informed him in. Hoseok paces around in worry before snapping his fingers in realization. "Namjoon! The letters you sent! While you were gone, a letter came in with a pack's sign!" Hoseok said, hoping that it'll calm everyone down. Namjoon hurried over to the desk, grabbing the pile of letters and froze when noticing the pack sign. "It's exo's..." Yoongi breathed out, running a hand through his hair. 

Namjoon's heart clenched, but he took a deep breath and turned to look at Yoongi. "They kept their promise..." Namjoon said with a smile and Yoongi chuckled, not even noticing the footsteps of one of the maknaes walking towards them. "Hyung?" Jungkook's voice flowed into the room, freezing all of them. "Oh cr- dammit... uh, Jungkook-ah, look, we're gonna take a trip, Hoseok is gonna stay here with you okay? Yoongi and I are taking Seokjin somewhere safer than here, promise me you'll be strong?" Namjoon said, ruffling his hair. 

Jungkook whined and shook his head. "No! I finally got a little brother and you're taking him away it's not fair!" Jungkook cried out, and it was only then that the elders realized that Jungkook was unleashing his inner pup despite being 14. Namjoon sighed, pulling the younger into a hug, saying, "Sometimes.. when we have to say goodbyes, it's for the best kookie, we can't always keep the good things in life." Jungkook only shook his head and continued to cry, whimpering as he turned around to catch a glimpse of the sleeping maknae on the floor. 

"Why can't he stay?"

"Some wolves who don't like Seokjin are coming, this isn't a safe place for him and there's a pack in the south that is willing take him in, you should be happy for Seokjin, he's gonna be better there than here," 

Jungkook sighed and wiped his tears away, pouting a bit before taking a deep breath and replied saying, "Okay, but hyung.. please take him there safely." Namjoon smiled, ruffling the boy's hair and stood up, nodding towards Yoongi to pack up. Jungkook walked back to the others, watching as Hoseok woke the three up. After some hushed whispers, Seokjin bit his lip and nodded, standing up to walk towards Yoongi's room. Jungkook watched him pass by and a lump formed in his throat. 

A few minutes later, Taehyung leaped up, eyes widened and face paling. Hoseok looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, about to ask him why he was acting like this when Taehyung suddenly lunged at him, telling him that they needed to hurry and get Seokjin out of here  _because alpha scents were starting to flow in._  Since Taehyung had the sharpest nose, he smelled things first and soon enough, Hoseok was hit with the alpha scents and he ran up in alert. 

Namjoon was already pulling Seokjin out the door, the poor boy's eyes filled with fear and worry. "Wait-Wait! I have to-to say goodbye!" Seokjin tried saying, waving frantically at the others. Yoongi however, ran down with them, handing over the bag to Seokjin and morphed into his wolf, urging Namjoon to place him on him. Seokjin quickly grabbed Yoongi's fur, burrying his face in it as he tried to calm down. 

Suddenly, the two set off running and Seokjin's heart beat faster and harder, catching a whiff of a weird smell. Seokjin turned around just in time to witness wolves surround the house, and he felt sick in his stomach.

*~*

The two eventually stopped in the river, both wolves panting as Seokjin climbed off of Yoongi's back. "Hyungs..." Seokjin breathed out after they morphed back into humans. "Sh, Seokjin!" Namjoon hushed, distinctly hearing the steps from afar. Yoongi cussed quietly and turned around, ready to morph back into a wolf. "Wait! Yoongi, we should get into the current, water masks our scent and Seokjin's! They won't be able to find us that easily" Namjoon said and Yoongi groaned before nodding. 

"Seokjin, it's going to be cold, but you just have to endure for now okay? Try to hold the bag above your head to avoid it getting wet, but make sure you hold on to me tight with your legs," Namjoon informed, knowing Yoongi was tired from the cargo. Seokjin nodded, fear still present in his eyes, but he'd do anything to take the burden off of his hyung's shoulders. After they morphed, the wolves sent a look to each other before jumping into the water stream. 

A squeal left Seokjin's mouth, the bitter cold biting his skin, nevertheless he endured it. His arms started shaking and the numbness spread in his legs after roughly 20 minutes in the water. Namjoon then leaped out of the water, turning to assure that Yoongi came out as well. Once the three were out, the run was continued, and Seokjin's legs were still hurting. Seokjin's lips trembled and his hands were getting colder, so he burried himself deeper into Namjoon's fur, pressing his stomach against his hands. 

Having sensed Seokjin's cold, Namjoon huffed and ran faster, wanting to find a place where they could rest. The impulse of survival and protection, has never been such a strong feeling for the wolves. 


	42. The Winter We Met FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as last chapter

There are many things that Seokjin wishes for, many things he hopes will come true. Having moved to the South, Seokjin finds things much warmer and less dangerous, and he's grateful, he truly is... but it still doesn't change the fact that he misses his old families. The EXO pack treats him well and they accept him as family, but Seokjin can't bring himself to accept that he  _belongs_  with them. When it snows in the south, Seokjin doesn't go out as much, because he remembers the goodbyes that tore his heart apart, as well as the others who left him. 

The others understand, so they leave him alone in his room, waiting for him to break so they can go up and try to piece him back together. 

5 years.

It's been 5 years since they said goodbye. 

Seokjin thinks it's childish, and he hates how he yearns to be in the arms of Hoseok, of Namjoon, of Yoongi, of Jaehwan, for  _the sake of god, everyone._  Seokjin knows why he had to leave, and that only makes him feel worse. Now is no exception. Seokjin sits in his darkened room, wrapped in a blue blanket as he stares out of the window, the swirling millions of the snowflakes right outside, as if they created a dance to cheer him up. Seokjin breathes out, feeling guilty of the fact that Junmyeon had prepared a feast ( more like Kyungsoo and Minseok) and was very excited to have the members dig in. 

Suddenly, a knock was heard and Seokjin turned around, only to see Yixing opening the door, a small grin in his face and hand holding a plate of warm chicken with potato (Seokjin knew all of this since his scenting was beginning to get stronger). Seokjin smiled back and shuffled to make more room for the older. Yixing walked in, setting the plate down, and sat next to Seokjin. "Thought you might get hungry from looking at the window too much, so I brought you some," Yixing said and Seokjin smiled in gratitude. 

"Thanks hyung, I'm really sorry that I'm not going down.. I just.. haven't been feeling like it," Seokjin muttered and Yixing hummed in understanding. "Well, we understand and we're totally okay with it," Yixing says, "In fact, Tao and Baekhyun are hoarding food because they think you might starve so they want to make some sort of food basket for you." Seokjin giggles and shakes his head, "Hyungs shouldn't worry... I eat when I'm over my mood." Yixing smiles sadly as he looks down, fiddling with his fingers. 

"Listen, Seokjin... we know it's been a hard time for you... being away from them all, but I want you to know that you can talk about these burdens with us, we're your family... and we just want you to understand that whenever you need us, we will be there for you," Yixing now was facing Seokjin, threading his fingers through his hair, the dimples in his smile bringing some sort of comfort to Seokjin. Seokjin blinked rapidly, the tears in his eyes welling at the rim. 

Seokjin looks down, taking a shaky breath as he struggles to speak. "T-they haven't-haven't even sent a letter... not one of them.... and I know that-that I put them in danger... it's really, really hard hyung... do they not miss me? Do they hate me? Do they even  _remember_  me?" Seokjin sobs at the end, hiding his face in his hands, muffling any trace of sound. Yixing stares at him with a sad look, but he can only pull Seokjin into a hug and whisper to him reassurances that proably mean nothing. Seokjin calms down at the end, wiping his tears away as he grabs the plate, looking down at the food while he hears the laughter coming down from the kitchen. 

Seokjin then stands up and holds out a hand for Yixing, muttering a small, "I'm ready." Yixing bites the inside of his bottom lip, but he still stands up and leads Seokjin down to where the others are. As soon as they see who comes down to eat with them, silence engulfs the room. Seokjin stands there awkwardly, looking down at his plate in discomfort. Suddenly, Jongdae stands up and offers his chair, saying, "We got extras in the back room, I'll get one for myself while you eat here okay?" Seokjin nods slowly and Yixing takes him to the chair, leaving to sit in his own as Seokjin sits in between Chanyeol and Sehun. 

Sehun then gasps when he sees what's on Seokjin's plate and he suddenly waves to Chanyeol, announcing that Seokjin shouldn't eat that pathetic amount or quality of food (Junmyeon squabbles since that was his chicken... and no one but Seokjin had gotten it in their plate). Chanyeol nods in agreement and starts shoving food in Seokjin's plate, with Baekhyun and Tao screeching about how they had saved the best foods for Seokjin. Seokjin watches as they bicker in shock, feeling slightly overwhelmed. A sudden slam of the table quiets everyone down, with everyone turning around to look at the second alpha, Yifan, looking at them with a glare.

"Let Seokjin choose what he wants to eat," he says and Seokjin smiles at him, seeing Yifan smile back at him as he drinks more wine. Seokjin quickly grabs the stuffed dumplings (courtesy of Minseok) and the kimchi spaghetti (courtesy of Kyungsoo) and well, whatever Tao and Baekhyun give him because damn they have pretty good puppy eyes. In the end, Seokjin doesn't regret coming out of room, because he realized that the feeling of  _family_  is still there, despite the family not being the same. 

So, Seokjin smiles, joins in to the jokes, and he talks even when he's not spoken to first. The people around him smile, and they congratulate him for taking a big risk. That night, while Seokjin goes to bed and sleeps, Junmyeon and Yifan write yet another letter, calling their hawk to take it to the north. 

*~*

*2 years later*

Hakyeon runs through the darkness, the iron sword gripped tightly in his hands. He turns around, making sure that his group is following closely behind. Their colony is in war, the debate about letting the hybrid child live or die heating up between the wolves and vampires. Hakyeon was totally in the wolve's side but that cost them a few sacrifices. Thankfully, Sanghyuk was returned to them, but they were still not allowed to cross over to Namjoon's territory. 

Thanks to Minhyuk, they were able to pave a new way to get out of their colony. 7 damn years, it took 7 damn years to get out of the tyranny infested vampire territories. With many fails, many rebirths, the group was ready to reunite with Namjoon's group, the plan to escape was in action. Ever since Seokjin was found out, the north was in conflict, and not even the south, east, or west came in this time. The North side were known to be vicious and lovers of war, so they were rarely made allies. However, there were few packs and covens of wolves and vampires from the North that disagreed with their old traditions, so a simple move from their to any of the other three territories was enough to solve their problems. 

Hakyeon and Namjoon were just a bit too late. 

"Hyung!" 

Hakyeon froze at the voice, stopping immediately, the others doing the same, he turned around, eyes confused yet fierce. There stood Jungkook, tall and firm, yet with a voice full of fright. Hakyeon breathed out in relief, letting his guard down as he ran towards the boy, arms open. Jungkook smiled and accepted the elder with a mutual feeling, burrying his face in the old friend's neck. "You grew well, you're so tall already," Hakyeon said, patting Jungkook's shoulder to let him know he could greet the others. 

"Our den is still in the same place but you can't get there through the path you took before, rogue wolves invade that area, they're on the vampire's side so if they caught you, you would've died then and there," Jungkook informed them, helping Hongbin with some of the luggage they had. "Let's hurry, our scents won't be hidden for long," Jaehwan spoke up, rearranging his sleeves as he waited for the others to hurry as well. As soon as Jungkook morphed, the others began to follow, the adrenaline pumping through their entire bodies. Just as they got to the den, Namjoon walked out with his own tired face but it immediately brightened up when he saw them arrive safely. "Hurry, get in, we have more scent masks," Namjoon muttered, rushing the vampires and maknae in.

"We haven't spoken in 7 years, but please we need to know, did you get Seokjin out in time?" Jaehwan asked, gripping Namjoon's jacket with pleading eyes. Namjoon nodded, throat knotting up when Seokjin's name was mentioned. "He's with the exo pack in the south," Namjoon replied, knowing how the others would react. "Exo pack? The exo pack?! I thought you told us they were killed while they were moving to the south!" Wonshik said, shocked at the news of their friends being alive. 

"I knew where they were going, and when I didn't get a reply I assumed they were dead, since there was a rumor about a rogue pack of the north being killed and when my letters werent being answered, well it seemed logical, but we got a letter back when you told us about Seokjin having to be taken out of here so we took him there," Namjoon said. "What are the plans after here?" Taekwoon asked, looking up as the other pack members walked into the room. "We get out at night, Jimin found a way to mask our scents without bathing in cold water, so we'll use that to get out," Yoongi replied, "You guys can hide yourselves with that cape of yours right? You'll be able to move easier, while we'll be able to move in our wolf form since people don't know our forms." 

The others agreed and wherever they could, they fell asleep, knowing that the trip ahead would require all their energy. 

*3 days later*

"How will they know we're coming?" Jaehwan asked Taehyung, both boys present and not using any form to hide themselves as they were already in east territory. "Namjoon hyung sent a letter a few days ago, they should know we're arriving soon," Taehyung replied, kicking some snow at Jimin, who turned around and scowled. "Do you think Seokjin will remember us? Recognize us?" Jaehwan asked excitedly, eyes brightening and smile growing wider. "I hope he does, I'm excited to see how well he grew up," Taehyung muttered, thinking of all the possible shapes Seokjin could've taken. 

"I hope he's doing okay," Jaehwan added, knowing that his mental state could've been altered differently. "I'm pretty sure he will be, you guys say that this exo pack is good, so I trust them with being able to take care of Jinnie," Taehyung murmured, his eyes roaming to catch a glimpse of everyone's faces. 

_"I know everyone thinks that way too..."_

*~*

Junmyeon impatiently paced back and forth in their private office, fingers pulling on his bottom lip as he murmured to himself quietly. Yifan, who was rereading his documents, sighed as he took off his glasses to send a look at the fellow alpha. "You know, that won't make things go quicker, besides you read the letter too, Namjoon said he was coming here in four days-" Yifan began but was cut off by a panicked Junmyeon. "And it's been four damn days Yifan! What if it's just some awful trap those northies did to try and get Seokjin-" Junmyeon cried out but Yifan groaned, "Okay no first of all, it had Namjoon's official sign, and their pack hawk was the one who delivered it so calm down."

"I know but, this could've been such a good thing for Seokjin...." Junmyeon said, sulking into his chair. "He's gotten better and you know it, he's growing well and that was our job, to ensure he has a bright future, and although it hurts to say this, I'm pretty sure he can manage without them..." Yifan muttered, running a hand through his hair in exhaustion. Junmyeon shrugged, staring at the large amount of documents, and just as he was about to grab one, Jongin's screech rang through the house. 

Alert, the two alphas ran down to see what was wrong but they froze when seeing the group of 13 stand in their territory. "G-Go.. go get Seokjin Minseok hyung, Jongin and Luhan hyung go prepare the guest house..." Yifan breathed out, his tense frame breaking when he saw Hakyeon's knee buckle underneath him. "You made it! Oh my god you made it!" Junmyeon said with a smile, running along Yifan and jumping into Wonshik's arms. The reunion between the two eldest of Bangtan and vixx was peaceful and joyous, the feeling of relief was able to finally be felt again. 

After being introduced to the other members of bangtan, Junmyeon and Yifan led the hungry groups into the house... where Minseok stood with a sleepy Seokjin holding his hand. 

Silence flooded the room, the rapid heartbeat of every member pounded in their skulls. "Seokjin-ah..." Jaehwan breathed out, stepping closer to the boy, made Seokjin break. Tears began to pour out as he covered his mouth with his hand and  _screamed_. The blood curling scream took everyone by surprise, the raw feeling of helplessness filling everyone. Hoseok broke the barrier and ran towards the youngest, pulling him into a hug, hushing him and running a hand through his hand as he rocked him back and forth on the floor. 

Seokjin began to sob, his hand weakly extending towards the others, a sign of  _come closer please_. A sign none of them could resist. So they crowded around the maknae, crying along with him. Seokjin managed to hug everyone and he just wouldn't stop crying  because _they were finally here with **him**_. After the emotional reunion, the boys shared a meal and Seokjin was shy at first, but he ended up showing his hyungs how well he had grown, a pride no one can take away really. Seokjin's heart filled with warmth as he looked at the three families that had converted into one, a family he would always love.

Seokjin now found himself walking into the guest house timidly, searching for anyone. The first door he found was Yoongi's, and the boy was sitting in his bed, staring at the empty bed besides his. Seokjin grinned as he skipped inside, closing the door which caught Yoongi's attention. "Hey Jin," Yoongi said, smiling at his dongsaeng. "Hyung, I missed you..." Seokjin said, the urge to cry appearing again. Yoongi chuckled and waved at him, urging himt  get closer. Seokjin sat next to him, staring at the bed too. 

_"Hey hyung..?"  
_

_"Yes?"  
_

_"Promise we'll stay together now?"  
_

_"Promise Seokjin... we promise,"_


	43. A Flower in the Winter pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dystopian!AU
> 
> In which four boys meet three boys in the other side of the fence, a fence forbidden to those within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired after I went through my google drive and found my dystopian project, so I was like heyyy why not use this for a story????

There are a lot of things Namjoon questioned, a lot of things he knew he should not. These feelings of  _wonder_  or  _curiosity_ forbidden, as they could mean an act of contradiction. Namjoon shook off the thought, going back to stare at the plain white of his desk, the only color apart from black. With nimble fingers, he set to writing down the mathematical equations, teeth biting his inner bottom lip in concentration. Then, the pencil broke. 

_disruption_

_noise_

_against the damn rules_

Namjoon looked up to stare at the cross teacher, glare set prominent as she threw another pencil at him. A few of the children stared at him, while others tried to muffle their giggles. Jimin, who sat right next to him, only jabbed his elbow against Namjoon's, their own secret sign of  _It's okay_. 

*~*

"I broke the pencil again," Namjoon grumbled, picking at the white content of the porridge in his metal tray. "Namjoon, we told you to be careful with the amount of strength you put in the things you hold, it's the fifth time you break something this week," Yoongi said, stuffing a spoonful of porridge in his mouth. "Hey, did you guys hear about the man who trespassed the fence?" Hoseok asked, slamming his tray a bit too hard down on the metal. Yoongi rolled his eyes as he stuffed yet more porrige in his mouth, mumbling a small, "I call it bull." 

"What happened to him?" Jimin asked, eyes widening in shock. "He was taken into the discipline quarters," Hoseok muttered,  not wanting the security to overhear their conversation. "What I don't get is.. why do they not want us to go over there?" Namjoon muttered, "It's not as if there's anything dangerous out there, all they say is that it's full of unneccessary things." The table goes quiet once more, the dull stares of the staff spreading throughout the students. 

*~*

After night school ended, the boys trudged back home, each tired and carrying a load of books for tomorrow. "Wah, we have the test tomorrow and I've been killing myself with studies," Hoseok grumbled, and Namjoon frowned. "You know, if you don't pass this test you'll only have one more x and then you're off to the discipline quarters," Namjoon said and Hoseok shrugged. "I know, that's why I've been staying up all night," "Yeah well, it isn't good for you to do that either, you should sleep once you get home," Jimin said, the worry in his eyes evident. 

Just as they walked the corner, Jimin was shoved down as someone burst out from the alleyway. The boys hurriedly bent down to help Jimin stand up, wincing at the tear in his pants accompanied by the scratch on his cheek. "Yah! What are you doing?" Yoongi screamed at the unknown boy, who was hurriedly snatching up the containers he had dropped. The boys went silent as they took in the stranger's appearance, raggedy clothes with a rag like scarf covering the boys mouth and nose. The boy looked up in alert, taking in the appearances of each one. 

Namjoon's eyes traveled down to the containers the boy held, his breath hitching when he recognized them from the doctor's supplies. The boy muttered incoherent words but he then yanked out a knife, making all of them freeze in terror. "Quick, what's the fastest way to the gates?!" He said through hushed whispers as he pointed the weapon at them. "W-What are you talking about?!" Yoongi hissed, putting himself in front. "The gates! The one that separate us from you!" the boy whisper-shouted, the knife coming dangerously closer to Yoongi's chest. 

"You're... you're an omega..." Jimin breathed out, making the man growl slightly as he put away the knife. "Look, please, my friend, he's really sick and I was able to get in to get the cure for him but my squad left before me because I told them to which was really stupid... just please help me get out so I can get this for him... I can't lose him," the boy pleaded, the desparate tears actually collecting in his eyes. The four were quiet, the inner debate between them making them hesitate. 

"There's a passageway towards the gate if you just pass through the business area, it's not too far from here... just keep going straight down and turn left when you see the business area, there's a slight gap but it can easily be entered, after that.. well, you'll figure it out..." Jimin said, eyes casted downward as he spoke, fingers gripping tighter on Hoseok's sleeves. The boy breathed out in relief and thanked him profusely, turning around after bidding a goodbye. 

That night, the boys couldn't get a wink of sleep. 

*~*

"Hyung, here, have some of this...." 

"Jungkook, I thought I told you that you were forbidden from going in there with that troop,besides, I could've gotten a treatment here,"

"I know hyung I know but you were so sick I couldn't just stay still..."

"If Taehyung can than you can too..." 

"The only reason why he stays put is because I took the task on entering the gates, he got stuck with the real hard work!"

"Dealing with you hyung!"

"Aish you brats,"

The two youngest laughed as Seokjin pouted at them. "But hyung, I met some elite today..." Jungkook muttered, making Seokjin go wide eye in alert and sit up abruptly. "You what?! Jungkook!! Did you threaten them?! Do anything that might've made them report you?!" Seokjin asked, wincing at the pain in his back as Taehyung helped massage it. "Well, I did pull out a knife at them..." Jungkook muttered, flinching at Seokjin's groan. "Jungkook.... what happened then??" Seokjin asked, "Well... I put the knife away after I saw that threats didn't work... and one of them gave me directions to get out..." Jungkook replied. "Jungkook they could've sent you to the authorities! Or some other place!! Oh my god Jungkook why would you even do that-" Jungkook cut off Seokjin's rambling as he grabbed his hyung's wrists. 

"Listen hyung, I'm okay... I got out fine, they helped me... they looked around my age and Tae's... it's all fine," Jungkook reassured and Seokjin sighed. "Okay... well... at least you didn't get hurt.." Seokjin breathed out, his hands cradling Jungkook's cheeks. "Anyway... Taehyung can you bring over that bag?" Seokjin asked, and once Taehyung handed it over, Seokjin took out a packet of little games. "What?! No way hyung!" Jungkook awed, staring at the many little knick knacks, an equally astonished Taehyung besides him. 

"Since you two have been doing very good in your profession training... I decided to get you these... they aren't much but well, I saw you guys playing with it in the stores so I went ahead and bought them," Seokjin said, smiling proudly and giving them to the two. After eating the cooked meat and rice, the three snuggled close in the bed, with Seokjin in the middle as they watched some random show. "So kook... how's the elite territory? any difference between us omegas?" Seokjin asked, threading his fingers through a sleepy Taehyung's hair. 

"No I still like our territory is much better... well except that their apartments are actually clean and huge, and their schools are pretty decent, but once you enter you automatically see black and white unless you bring those goggles with you, but they hurt my nose so I rarely use them," Jungkook said and Seokjin smiled. "So why is ours better? We don't have their luxuries," Seokjin said and Jungkook sighed. "Yeah but we can see color... and we can express our emotions and be  _free,"_ Jungkook mumbled and Seokjin hummed. 

"Well, you can't have everything in life can you?" Seokjin said with a giggle and Jungkook chuckled, shaking his head as he fiddled with the rubix cube. 

*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two updated whenever I can... and if this whole q&a thing flops (which it seems it has) then I'll just reply to your questions through the comment box okayyyy


	44. A Flower in the Winter pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 
> 
> same as last time

 

"Taehyung, did Jungkook come home yet?" 

"Seokjin hyung.. I'm sure he'll be here soon," 

"Wait, but he left in the morning...? And today is not a profession training day," Seokjin muttered with furrowed eyebrows. "He went over the gate today... wanted to get you something for good luck for when you get your surgery...."  Taehyung finally spilled out, hands clenching on his sides as he waited for Seokjin's outburst. "Did he at least go with the troop?" Seokjin asked, desparate panic rushing through his veins as he began to mutter incoherent words, his hands shaking as he rubbed them together. 

"Hyung calm down, I'm pretty sure Jungkook is just taking a long time looking for something, you know how much of a perfectionist he is," Taehyung replied, grabbing Seokjin's hands and bringing them close to his chest. "Just take deep breaths okay hyung?" Taehyung began to console the oldest, although the nagging feeling in the back of his mind never left him. 

*~*

Jungkook muttered colorful words, gripping the crystal enfused decorations in his bag. He decided to go inside on his own and grab the stuff he had collected for Seokjin but the exit was delayed as the authorities began to come in. He managed to get out on time but since it was the hour of check up, Jungkook had to hide in for the entire hour and Jungkook was starting to stress out. It was around 8 pm and Jungkook knew that when he got home, Seokjin would explode. 

However, as he walked closer to the gap where the kid from before told him about, he noticed the increase number of police. Groaning slightly, he walked away from it searching for any other possible escape. Then, there stood the four boys from before and Jungkook gulped nervously, hands getting clammy and heart racing faster. With a swallow of his pride, he walked carefully until he appeared in front of them in the safest area, the one without the most police. 

"Hey, remember me?" he asked quietly, taking off the goggles and the scarf. The boys blinked at him in shock, wondering hwy he was there once more. "Look I.. I need help again, I need to stay somewhere while the hour passes, can you please show me a place to somewhere?" Jungkook pleaded, bowing his head slightly. "Come to our house!" Jimin suddenly said, making the other four squabble at him. "What? The authorities already finished speaking there, besides, Hoseok hyung can get him a pair of our uniform and he can walk away easily after!" Jimin said and the other three could only look at him in disbelief. "Jimin are you seriously saying we should help an omega?" Yoongi asked and Jimin nodded furiously. 

"He shouldn't need to die just for getting things people need," Jimin muttered and the other three fell silent. "It's not that far from here, come on!" Jimin said and walked ahead of the others with the stranger at his side. "So Jimin is suddenly an angel.." Hoseok murmured with Namjoon replying, "Wasn't he always?" 

By the time they got to their apartment, Jimin sneaked Jungkook in Hoseok's room, demanding the other to let him borrow a uniform. "But... what if he dirties it?" Hoseok murmured, squeaking when the omega glared at him. "Well, so what?" Jimin asked and actually grabbed the uniform away from it's hanger. "You guys wear a lot of white..." Jungkook murmured after coming out of the bathroom with the uniform on. "What's so wrong with that?" Namjoon asked and Jungkook shrugged. 

"It's just funny because you guys are so used to seeing black,white or gray.. when in reality, that same bed you're sitting on might be blue," Jungkook said and grabbed the goggles to put it on his eyes. "Oops, wait sorry, I meant green," Jungkook said with a teasing smile. "What is that? blue and.. green?" Jimin asked, curiosity lacing in his features. "Jimin! You can't ask questions like that! It's curiousity!" Namjoon chastised and Jimin shrinked back a bit. "So what? Curiousity is good as long as all the reasons you have for it is good too, he wants to know what colors are and colors aren't bad, here put these on," Jungkook said and handed the goggles over to Jimin. 

Jimin stared at the goggles for a bit before he planted it on his eyes. For a while he doesn't move, but then he looks around and a gasp emits from his mouth. Jungkook smirks a bit as he straightens his hair and grabs Hoseok's other spare backpack, where his bag and clothes are stored in. "Is this green?" Jimin asks as he slowly touches the blanket. "I wanna see~~" Hoseok murmurs, reaching out for the goggles but being halted by Yoongi's hand. Hoseok pouts and sits back with a huff before turning around to see Jungkook rubbing the fabric. 

"Why do you always come here? Last time it was for some friend of yours, what's the reason tonight?" Hoseok asked. "Same friend, he's getting a surgery done in a few days and I wanted to get him a gift, " Jungkook said and the others furrowed their eyebrows. "Is he older?" Namjoon asked and Jungkook hummed. "Wait, then if he's older, shouldn't he have come for his own medicine?" Yoongi asked and Jungkook shook his head. "Nah, he doesn't like come over here... he doesn't let me come over but sometimes we just really need supplies from here," Jungkook replied and chuckled at Jimin who was running around staring at all the weird bright things. "Then why don't you listen to him?" Yoongi asked once more and Jungkook smiled a small little grin. "Because he deserves everything in the world... he's the nicest person you'll ever meet, and he's smaller than me it's funny, but sometimes his kindness kinda sucks because people take advantage of him, so Tae and I take care of making sure no one hurts him, he's like our mom," Jungkook replied and sits down in the floor, staring outside the window. 

"You'll like him I bet, everyone does, he cooks good foods and the desserts are to die for," Jungkook added and sighed at the thought. "He bakes these cupcakes and if we're lucky, we get frosting on them," Jungkook described and the others only furrowed their eyebrows. "What's cupcakes? And frosting?" Namjoon asked and Jungkook burst out laughing. "Oh wow you guys have it really bad over here," Jungkook snorted but went quiet when Yoongi glared at him. "Well, they're these puffy things that taste really good, maybe next time I can come over and give some to you," Jungkook said and the others blinked. "You can't keep coming over, we might get in trouble," Yoongi muttered, "We're already risking our lives just by crossing paths with you." Silence roamed through the room. 

"The hour's almost up, thanks for letting me stay though, and thanks for the clothes," Jungkook said and the others nodded. "Hey, can I keep these? We don't exactly have this fabric and hyung doesn't have a jacket since his last one ripped, TaeTae can fix it up and make him one," Jungkook asked and Hoseok nodded. "Really! Thanks so much!" Jungkook said and happily went back to stuffing his other stuff in the backpack. When the hour went up, Jungkook strapped the backpack on and was about to get his goggles when he remembered Jimin still had them. Jungkook only blinked at him and shrugged, saying a goodbye to turn around and leave. "Wait! Your goggles!" Jimin said and tried to give them back, but the sight of black and white was already saddening him. Jungkook stared at the goggles before shaking his head and said, "No it's okay, keep 'em, think of it as a thank you gift, for helping me out." Jimin nodded and watched as Jungkook walked away, disappearing right around the corner. 

But, just as Jimin turned around, with the goggles still in his hands and the other three boys staring at him with a smile, a loud siren rang through the air and a huge amount of authorities flourished out, making all the boys freeze in terror.

 


	45. A Flower in the Winter FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as last chapter

Seokjin rocked back and forth, the cold biting his skin as he forgot to bring a jacket to cover himself up. He was waiting near the gap, one of the openings of the gate that lead to the omega territory. He kept nibbling at his fingernails, just waiting for Jungkook to appear but nothing. Seokjin whined pitifully, the fear beginning to pick up as he actually debated entering the gap or not. Taking a struggling step forward, Seokjin bit his inner bottom lip, fearing that he may have a panic attack. 

Taehyung appeared out of nowhere, stopping his hyung with a "Hyung stop!" Seokjin weakly pointed towards the gap and said, "K-Kookie... kookie's in there..."  Taehyung mirrored his expression but just as he opened his mouth, a series of loud thumps were heard, making both of them turn to see what that was. There stood Jungkook, in elite school uniform, with four other elite boys. Seokjin stared at them with a confused expression but as Jungkook got closer, Seokjin walked past Taehyung and enveloped the boy in his arms as he sobbed. 

He then detached himself from Jungkook and began to weakly hit his chest as he yelled through a sobing voice. "you idiot! How could you just leave like that?! And not go with the troop?! Jeon Jungkook you are such an idiot I don't like you anymore! I'm your guardian and hyung! how could you just disappear like that!" Seokjin sobbed but let Jungkook pull him back into a hug, his sobs eventually calming down into sniffles. "There hyung, are you over your dramatic crying?" Jungkook asked teasingly and backed away after Seokjin lifted his fist in annoyance. 

After that, Seokjin finally noticed the four boys shivering behind Jungkook, each holding a frightened and confused expression. "Who are they?" Taehyung asked, stepping in front of the eldest just in case they turned out to be a threat. "Oh, they're the elites that helped me," Jungkook said and Seokjin's smile appeared. He walked towards them and bowed, wincing at the pain in his back, but nevertheless thanked them. "Thank you for helping Jungkook, I really appreciate it, if you want I'll repay you with food or-or s-something else, we don't exactly have the luxuries you have but I'm sure I can make something you want I know som-" Seokjin was cut off of his rambling by the shortest one, who was holding the goggles. 

"Can we have some cupcakes? With frosting?"

And Jungkook cackled. 

*~*

The four boys blinked down at the warm cupcakes, unsure of what to do next. Seokjin stared at them in confusion, going to speak but deciding not to. Taehyung and Jungkook sat on either side of him, having their own cupcakes in front of them but they too stared at the four in front. "Do you not want to try it anymore?" Seokjin asked and Jimin immediately shook his head. "It's just so pretty... what color is it?" Jimin asked and Taehyung replied with a "pink, it's hyung's favorite color." 

Jimin smiled at the both of them before grabbing the pastry, and he finally took a bite. Jimin then moaned at the flavor and practically stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, making all of them jump in alert. However, after munching the pastry with chipmunk cheeks, Jimin swallowed and smiled at Seokjin, "may I have one more...? Please?" 

"So, you boys came from the elite territory, but why?" Seokjin asked and the four boys sighed. "They found out we helped Jungkook, they were about to take us in but Jungkook managed to get us out and well, here we are," Yoongi answered, picking at the crumbs. "Sorry, for involving you in my mess, I should've never went back to you," Jungkook mumbled and the others just kept quiet. "I'm just happy that I could help, I don't really agree with the whole segregation thing they have over there," Jimin mumbled (he finally learned to eat  _slowly_ ). 

"Why do you want to help Jimin? We were taught our whole lives to separate ourselves from the omegas, but now look where we are, outside of the safety confinements of our home," Yoongi growled, a thick tension beginning to fall. "Yoongi hyung.." Jimin murmured, sighing at the fact that although Yoongi believed the same thing he did, he was still so scared. "No Jimin! Look-we're criminals now! And what tells you that they'll accept us? Our people has literally left them to rot so why would they care to help us?!" Yoongi yelled, tears welling at the rim of his eyes. "Because my cousin was abandoned here..." Jimin replied, the cupcake long forgotten in his hands. 

The room went quiet and Jimin coughed awkwardly. "Um, my biological mom's sister had a relationship with an omega.... and they had a kid but the authorities found out what she had done after 3 years, they killed them both but my mom was able to save my cousin who was 5 at the time, I was 2 years old then so I don't remember much about then, but I do know that my aunt had to drop him in the gap out here when he was 8 because the authorities were suspecting of another omega kid in our area... I remember how much he lived in fear and it hurt me so much, to think how wrong they did to you all... I never wanted to be like them so I vowed myself that if I ever came across an omega needing help then I wouldn't leave them alone.."

By the time Jimin finished, the poor boy was in tears and was facing down towards the floor. "What's your name..?" Seokjin asked, eyes wide and full of tears, hands trembling as his face grew paler and paler. "Park Jimin... why?" Jimin asked and Seokjin sobbed. Taehyung's eyes widened and Jungkook coughed loudly. "Taehyung get the damn letters!" Jungkook ordered, scrambling up to the other direction as Taehyung ran the opposite. Seokjin covered his face as he sobbed, his shoulders racking at every cry which only worried the other four. 

Soon, the two ran in and shoved the papers at Jimin. Suddenly, Jungkook placed in front of him a very old photocard, one that made Jimin gasp. "H-How did you-" Jimin stuttered but then turned to look at Seokjin. "S-so you're... you're Jin hyung?" Jimin asked, voice shaking as he got closer. Seokjin nodded, his face still hidden in his hands. Jimin's eyes fluttered close but he let out one small sob and he threw himself at the elder, a joyous reunion that warmed everyone's hearts. 

*~*

Hoseok and Namjoon had fairly accepted his fate to stay in the omega territory, saying that they were both orphans and had nothing to live for back in the Elite territory. Yoongi was too an orphan, but he felt secure in the Elite territory, even if it was too strict. Being in a new place with new people made him uncomfortable and scared, though he would never admit it. Yoongi hadn't realized it but when he felt a body next to him, he bowed his head after seeing Seokjin smile at him. 

"Jimin told me that you practically raised him after our aunt was killed," Seokjin muttered, "Thank you." Yoongi shrugged and replied, "It's fine, I couldn't leave a kid to starve, the authorities would take him." Seokjin stayed quiet. "You know, we'll take care of you," he said, making Yoongi freeze. "I know what is feels to be in an unknown area, I've struggled against it for a year, but thankfully, Jungkook's family took me in and they help me through that, and we helped Taehyung through it when he was rescued from his abusive household, and we'll help you now," Yoongi's fright lessened as Seokjin spoke. "You can't go back in there... they'll kill you, but if you stay here with us, then we will work together so you can have a family, would you like that?" Seokjin asked, turning to look at Yoongi with a fond smile. 

Yoongi hesitated for a moment, fingers gripping the wooden rail of the stairs, but he nodded. Seokjin smiled wider and he stood up, hand extended out for Yoongi to grab. Yoongi slowly grabbed the shockingly warm hand and stood up next to Seokjin, both of them smiling in gratitude. "Ready Min Yoongi?" Seokjin asked and Yoongi nodded, the fear wasn't clawing him anymore. 


	46. A Subway Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halyang requested:
> 
> Maybe a story about Jin had an accident and the other member take care of him or maybe a story about Jin have a terminal disease and of course Jin centric happen. 
> 
> Mute!Jin (he also a maknae oOOoooOOo)
> 
> Protective Bangtan and they're not artists in this!

****

"Seokjin-ah, we got you some rice cakes!" Hoseok yelled as he stormed into the dorm, raising the bag of the steamy treats. They waited a bit for the sound of pitter patter, but when none came, the boys immediately dashed through the rooms. However, Taehyung called them first as he found the boy on the floor sleeping soundly. "Yah kid get up," Namjoon chastised and patted Seokjin's forehead a bit to wake him up. Seokjin's tired eyes met them as he yawned cutely, with the others helping him sit up. "You good? Why'd you sleep on the floor?" Hoseok asked, ruffling Seokjin's hair as he tiredly raises his arms. 

_I was going to cook, but slept on floor_

The boys chuckled as Hoseok helped Seokjin stand up to lead him towards the kitchen, "Well, no problem kiddo! we got rice cakes!" "And chicken!" Jungkook yelled and slammed the chicken box down on the table. Seokjin smiled as he clapped excitedly, immediately rushing to grab the chopsticks. "Slow down Jin! We got time," Yoongi added and laughed as Seokjin only huffed at him and plopped down on his seat. When the plates were passed out and the food served, Seokjin immediately dug into it. 

Their afternoons usually went like this, a calm atmosphere with the comfort of food and friends who were more like brothers. 

*~*

Now, it was moments like these that the calm atmosphere was ruined. Seokjin doesn't usually go outside alone, he usually takes one of the boys so that they can help him along with the conversations as not everybody understands sign language. However, he had his notebook and pen ready in his hand while the other holds on to the handgrip of the subway. The cart he was in was particularly crowdy and very very loud. Seokjin practiced calming his breathing, just like Jimin hyung taught him to, to prevent another mental breakdown. 

But during his little self battle, a man kept snapped at him with a  _"MOVE!"_  The problem was that Seokjin just  _couldn't_. It was too crowded and nobody else was seeming to pay attention. "What are you?! Deaf?! Move!" The man yelled louder and Seokjin fumbled over his hands to write down that he couldn't move and that wasn't deaf, he was mute. The man however, snarled and shoved Seokjin roughly, making him clash against the pole ( _where the hell was the man that was there before?_ ) Seokjin whined as his hands shot up to press against the wound in his head when he realized the notebook and pen were lost. 

Eyes shooting open rapidly, he quickly dropped onto his knees and hands, fumbling around to try and find the two neccesities.  _I have to find them, might get lost, not good...._  Seokjin thought, eyes starting to well with tears and breathing becoming heavier. He winced when someone stepped on his hand, emitting a strangled wheeze from his mouth. The foot disappeared but no one bothered to help him up. When he finally found his notebook and pen, he stood up shakily and clutched the supplies near his chest as he stumbled out of the exit, his vision blurring occasionally. 

He didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to find someone with a phone and ask if they could call one of his hyungs for him. However, someone grabbed his shoulders, making him look up at the blurred face of someone, their voices inaudible. But when he began to blink and shake his head a bit, the blur faded away and their face was finally recognizable. Seokjin wanted to cry at the sight of Jungkook staring at him in worry, he instead leaned his head on Jungkook's shoulder, attempting to write something but he was swooped off of his knees and it was then that Seokjin realized that he was being carried by Jungkook, and he rejoiced when hearing the voices of his other hyungs, although he was confused why they were there. 

Next thing he knew, darkness engulfed his world. 

*~*

When he woke up, Seokjin found himself in the white hospital room, a sore pull in his head making his throat rumble in a whine. Seokjin attempted to sit up but he back hurt and he pouted in result. So instead he lay there, glaring and a prominent pout in his lips. "Hyung! Hyung he's awake!!" Jimin's voice made Seokjin want to turn, but the ache in his head made him decide against it. The boys crowded around the youngest, each looking at him in worry, their expressions giving away the fact that they wanted to explode and ask. 

Seokjin then raised his hand weakly to grab at anyone's hand, to which Taehyung eagerly replied to. Taehyung sat down next to him, both hands gripping Seokjin's own. Seokjin then took it away and signaled, 

_I'm sorry, didn't mean to get hurt,_

Taehyung let out a noise of disbelief and pain, shaking his head and muttering a soft, "You shouldn't say that, it isn't true." Seokjin didn't signal anything else. "How did this happen? Did some bastard do this?" Yoongi growled, receiving his answer when Seokjin looked away. "Okay, freaking hell- Namjoon, we're going straight to the rapid transit's office and demand that they find the bastard who did this to Jin-" Yoongi was cut off as Seokjin sat up and pulled on his sleeve, urging him not to. He then raised his hands and began to signal, 

_Please don't, it's over now, if it happens again then we go_

Yoongi was about to protest, but seeing Seokjin's plead in his own eyes and wobbling lips, he sighed and gave in. "Next time, when we can't go with you, then you wait when you want to go somewhere until we're available, the only reason why we were able to find you was because we wanted to take you to eat at your favorite ramen shop so we were going to take the subway to pick you up," Yoongi grumbled as he plopped down on the couch. Seokjin smiled at him, thanking him with a bow of the head and laid back down, wincing slightly. 

"Why were you out anyway?" 

After Namjoon's question, Seokjin lazily signaled,

_Was gonna be hyung's test day tomorrow, so wanted to get present for him_

Namjoon's heart soared, but he also felt guilty. "You got hurt because of me-?" Namjoon began but was cut off by Seokjin's glare, knowing that it'd be better if he shut up and accepted the fact that Seokjin did not get hurt because of him. That afternoon, there was no good food, but the calm atmosphere was present as Seokjin happily basked in the warmth of his hyungs, the frightening experience that happened that same day long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that the sign language is very simplified and not as 'complicated' as our spoken language, I don't remember very clearly but basically, when we would say, "I'm cooking" they would give the sign of "I cook." I'm not very sure if my information is correct, but if you have some information about this then I will gladly accept your comments about it, hopefully I'm not wrong and I'm sorry if it offended anyone, it wasn't meant to do that. 


	47. Don't You Dare Hurt Him pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhiteMoonandBlackSun requested:
> 
> some jealous and protective bts? Let's do mafia AU too!
> 
> I like this request and mafia au are my favssssss with maknae jin again ;)

When people hear the name, 'BTS' or 'Bangtan' chills are immediately sent down their backs, as they are known to be absolutely ruthless and blood-thirsty. No one ever dared to come across those boys and their worldwide troops, because one wrong move can send you to your grave. However, that doesn't mean that people still don't try and outsmart them. Maybe that's why the news of one of the governers being found dead in his house (the details were too gruesome, something about the organs being taken out to be perhaps sold) spread like wildfire when they found that the cause was because of  _them_. 

The family were gone too, although no one knew why. They understood if the governer was murdered as he had the ugly habit of killing innocent people just because they did not want to pay for something that was his job to pay for. It wasn't until a few hours later that they found out that the governer had a  _hidden son. A hidden son who was brutally abused and left to die for at the tender age of 12._ The one who posted it was anonymous, and the system was so damn protected that not even the best hackers of the country could break into them (but that was because most of them were in the mafia as well, the others were just threatened to lie and not break in), but it was obvious that it was Bangtan's doing. 

That happened over 5 years ago, and it was still a hot topic. Suspicions of the hidden boy being murdered as well surfed through the internet, while others just assumed that he was rescued. But it was hard to imagine Bangtan showing kindness and hospitality to anyone really. Well, what happened behind that act of murder and toughness, a whole different behavior from the boys was unknown to the public, as it was only reserved for one special member. 

*~*

"Hey, where's Seokjin?" Jimin asked, setting the rifle down on the table of the weapon room. Taehyung shrugged off his jacket and replied, "He's sleeping, he had this nightmare where he was left alone again, but noona got him to calm down." Jimin sighed wih a frown but nevertheless went upstairs, leaving Taehyung to clean the rifle. The mansion was quiet as usual, the cleaning long finished by the maids. Jimin climbed up the stairs, searching for the one room where the 17 year old would be in. 

"Seokjin-ah! Hyung is home!" Jimin screamed as he threw open the doors to the room, making the boy in the bed jump up. Jimin chuckled as Seokjin held the bag of sweets in his hands, the chocolate stains covering his mouth. Jimin chuckled at the sight of the younger, already reaching for the wet wipes to give to him. "You really shouldn't be eating candies before dinner Seokjin, did Hoseok hyung give you those?" Jimin asked snatching the bag to eat a piece as Seokjin wiped the chocolate off his face. "Yeah... but they're so good! You guys rarely get me imported chocolates from Switzerland," Seokjin whined as he stood up to stretch.

"So I go to my training now?" Seokjin asked and it was then that Jimin noticed that Seokjin wasn't in his 'lazy' clothes (they consisted of large hoodies and sweatpants and shirt). He was dressed with simple clothes, a long sleeved black turtleneck with grey dress pants. "Don't you think that's a bit too formal? I mean you're just training in the medical field, don't you dare think that we're ctually taking you to a mission of ours," Jimin scoffed, making Seokjin frown. 

"Yeah but, what if you guys get injured meanwhile? You should have someone there to take care of the wounds," Seokjin began but Jimin cut him off, "That's why we have medics in here-" "I meant with you! On the missions! Jimin hyung, I've been training for about a whole freaking year and yet you all still insist in making me retake the security division," Seokjin muttered and Jimin sighed. "Seokjin, it's too risky for you to be outside with us, you can go outside and all since people have literally never seen you face but just as soon as the other mafias get to you, they'll know something's up and they'll try to kill you," Jimin muttered and Seokjin huffed. 

"But I've been with you on missions before..." Seokjin pouted and Jimin rolled his eyes. "Seokjin, going over to the bay to retrieve imported drugs is not a mission, besides, you snuck into our car that time it wasn't exactly planned," Jimin replied, making Seokjin huff again. "Come on hyung, I get worried everytime you go, if you don't want to take me then take someone else," Seokjin says and Jimin is about to say no when another voice says, "We don't want to risk anyone else Seokjin, besides we have our knowledge of first aid and stitches, we'll be able to wait until we get here, and we do take a medical crew with us whenever we go far so it's not like we're not prepared." They both turn to look at Namjoon who's wiping some of the blood on his forehead. 

"It still worries me, you guys are my only family," Seokjin mutters and Namjoon smiles. "And family sticks together, so don't worry little brother, we'll always find our way back here to you," Namjoon replies and then stretches over. "Well, VIXX is coming over so you might as well change back because no training for you today!" Namjoon says and Jin internally cheers. "Good, because these clothes make me feel stuffy."

*~*

"So I'm guessing Seokjin is already an expert in the medical field?" Wonshik asked and Seokjin happily nodded. "but the hyungs won't let me work with them," Seokjin muttered and Hakyeon chuckled. "Well, from their perspective I know because they're practically mothers when it comes to you-" The boys gasped, "- but seriously Namjoon, you should let him start working, little by little at least." Namjoon sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I know I should it's just... I'm worried." Seokjin only huffed as he poked at the chicken while muttering, "not fair." 

The chatting eventually flowed to a normal conversation, when suddenly, one of the guards ran in and yelled, "Sir! Attack on section 12! They need help!" Namjoon frowned and walked quickly over to the guard, "Take Seokjin and make sure he's safe, whatever happens don't let him out," as soon as he got a nod, he turned around and said, "Hakyeon, you can go back to Ilsan, stay here, or come with us, it's your choice." Hakyeon only shared a look with the members and stood up with a smile, "We'll go, but Jaehwan stays with Seokjin." Namjoon nods along and as soon as he runs out, the others follow. 

Seokjin is about to as well but Jaehwan pulls his arm back and just shakes his head. Seokjin groans and lets himself be taken back to the shelter room, a room he's been in far too many times. 

About a half hour later, Seokjin was starting to get antsy and jumpy. "Jaehwan hyung, why is it so quiet?" Seokjin asked and Jaehwan shrugged. "They're probably outside.." Jaehwan replied but still, Seokjin could sense something was wrong. "No hyung, there's something wrong, my parents used to do the same thing-" Their answer was delivered when the door was suddenly banged on. The two froze,but then Jaehwan's arm pushed Seokjin behind him as he gripped the knife in his other hand.

Then, the door was broken down and a troop of men walked in, all holding guns and uniform. Jaehwan growled when seeing that it was government military. Knowing there was no absolute way out, Jaehwan began to curse but he then remembered the emergency bell. "Seokjin, that bracelet you have, press the charm," Jaehwan murmured and Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. "The ch-" "Just press it!" Jaehwan screamed, turning around to shield Seokjin as the guards began to walk closer. Jaehwan could only manage to take on a few, feeling a bit relieved when knowing Seokjin had done as told.

The fight didn't last long, as Jaehwan was immediately shoved down, with another guard yanking Seokjin away from him.


	48. Don't You Dare Hurt Him FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as last chapter (except nct127 is in this one)

" _What do you mean they're gone?!"_

Namjoon screamed as the guard's voice rang out through the phone. "They attacked with gas bombs! We were shut out and when we got in Seokjin had disappeared with Jaehwan beaten up badly, listen I'm sorry boss but they knocked out blue and we were going to shut the door but the damn vents were on-" "Listen! I don't give a damn about anything, the only thing I want you to take care of is trailing them down, I expect you to have it down as soon as I get there!" Namjoon growled out and hung up, whistling the boys over. "Hakyeon, can you stay and lead?" Namjoon asked, earning a simple nod from the other was all it took for him to run out with the boys following. 

As soon as the jeep drove over, the doors slamming open by Johnny with a gun in hand, they climbed in and groaned when Johnny just slammed on the pedal. "Jesus Johnny calm down will you?!" Yoongi screamed but Johnny just stuck his hand out and shot, muttering a small, "Taeyong's distracting the ones in the back, we still got two chaser though," Johnny said. The boys groaned and then Jungkook asked Namjoon "What's wrong? Why'd we go?" "They got Seokjin, to make things worse they're freaking government officials," Namjoon said, making all of the members look at him in worry. 

"How did they figure out it was him!?" Hoseok asked, "I don't know, someone probably ratted us out," Namjoon replied. Silence engulfed the car, with each boy hoping that Seokjin would be okay.

*~*

"Hello? Kim Seokjin?" 

Seokjin blinked sleepily, but as soon as his vision cleared, he was met with the police. With an immediate cry, Seokjin scrambled out of the bed, attempting to run out of the room but the man in uniform grabbed his wrist, stopping him from running. "Wait-just sit down!" the man growled, pulling Seokjin back into the bed and shoved him down by his shoulders. Seokjin's wobbling lip and trembling hands began to appear again, making the men sigh. "Calm down son, we won't hurt you-"

"How am I supposed to know that?! Last time I saw people like you, you spit on me and laughed while I bled!" Seokjin screeched, curling into himself as he began to rock back and forth, unwanted flashbacks coming to him. "We know about those men, but don't worry, they got the punishment they deserved, now you will get the justice you deserve! We just need to know what those bastards have done to you," the police said. "You know what my family did, my hyungs shot them and exposed them afterwards you are very well informed!" Seokjin retorted, jumping when the man scowled. 

"He even calls them hyungs, what the hell did they do to you kid?! Brainwash you?! Are you their boytoy or something?!" The police screamed and Seokjin frowned. Immediately, he shot up and smacked the man's face. "Don't you ever downgrade me like that! I've had enough of that for 12 damn years!" Seokjin screamed and once the police grabbed his wrists and ankles, he began to thrash out. "You don't think I know that you just took me because you want to get to Bangtan?! The mafia that you've been chasing since forever and you only got one lead now? Wait, I worded it wrong, you have no lead because I won't help you!" Seokjin screamed. 

_Slap!_

"Listen here kid, everything you just said? it's true, except the last part, you will help us get to them and then you'll be off to live in a boarding school or some other crap where you'll live comfortably and get on with your life, but these boys you live with now? They're criminals! It's our job to get those bast-" "It's also your damn job to protect those in need! Where were you when I needed it?! It's sad that those criminals you speak of were the ones who went out of their way to make sure  _I_ was safe," Seokjin sneered, making the man glare at him. 

Seokjin was tied down to the bed, the leather already scratching Seokjin's wrists. "Fine, you won't speak now, but just wait 'till later," The police man said and left the room with the other two in tow. 

*~*

"Yuta's got the code now, the camera set he installed over the wood roads came in handy," Haechan explained, trying not to let the stench of blood get to him as the maids picked up the body of the guard (turns out he was the one who had ratted them out). "Doyoung managed to track them down since they werent far off after you called, he shot a tracking chip at it," Winwin added, showing the boys the screen. "Alright, are they heading over there now?" Namjoon asked, knowing that as soon as Johnny dropped them off, he took the younger boys with Taeyong and sped right after. 

"Yeah, they're going to secure the building," Haechan said, handing over the guns as they walked out. "Good, we're getting our Jin back," Hoseok said as he climbed into the jeep, nodding towards the other boys as they all agreed on one thing. 

They will give no mercy. 

*~*

Seokjin was by now struggling to not whimper at the tight burn on his wrists. He tried to not move, but the numbness in his legs and arms bothered him to the point that he just  _had_  to move. The police kept barging in, screaming at him to answer and pulling his hair to scream right in his face. Seokjin was struggling to breath, the ache on his cheek not helping after he spat at the leader's face which earned him a good punch. However, just as they walked back in, this time with shockers, the windows were broken as bullets were shot in, making the chief bark orders to take Seokjin out. 

As soon as the bonds were undone, Seokjin immediately socked the unarmed policeman, managing to hop out of the other man's reach as he made a beeline towards the door. The chief screams at him and once more grabs his arm, jerking him back so hard that he cries out when two men jump through the window, landing gracefully on one knee, one foot, and both hands. They could've been mistaken for acrobats if it weren't for their black clothing and guns in hand. With synchronization, they both stand up, gun pointed towards him. 

The masks are ripped off and Seokjin smiles, noticing quickly Taeil and Jaehyun's reassuring looks. "You were late to find our territory but you shouldn't have barged in and tested our tolerance," Jaehyun spoke up clearly, voice so cold it sent shivers down Seokjin's spine. "You're lucky our boss is just two minutes away from you, gives you time to think about the fear you'll all feel," Taeil adds. "Now, if you don't want to suffer a painful death, we suggest you let go of him now," Jaehyun says, and right after, he shoots the policeman who was punched by Jin in the leg after he tried to run away. 

"Stop!" 

The deep voice rumbles through the room and Seokjin struggles against the chief's grip to get to his hyungs. The chief growls, shoving Seokjin to the floor as he whips out his own gun, shooting at Taeil first but the latter is faster. The chief is thrown back and he sees the seven angered boys in back of him. He lifts up his gun once more but Yoongi shoots his shoulder, makig him scream. "You messed with us badly, you dare hurt one of our allies and you take our maknae, that is too far," Jimin sneers, stepping on his arm as he strides over to Jin, who is being helped by Jaehyun. 

"Your pack of pathetic dogs are dead, your photos will be up in the media soon," Jungkook growls out, shooting the other two. The chief is breathing heavily, the pain increasing all over his body. Namjoon walks over and glares at him, "I thought you would've learned your lesson back then, nobody dares to mess with anyone who is our people," he then grips the man's hair and shoves him up to stare at Seokjin. "You see him? He's one of us, ever since you decided not to help him, we've taken the responsibilty to take him in," Namjoon scowls, sending another bullet at the chief's stomach. "V, J-hope, finish them," Namjoon speaks up and the two boys nod, each gripping a wooden bat.

Seokjin smiles at his hyungs, despite the painful screams in the back, mouthing a thank you. They all stare at the bruise in anger and worry, with Yoongi adding, "Guys, they marked up his pretty face, so make sure their faces are destroyed." When they noticed the wrist burns, all Yoongi did was stride over, yank out his lighter, and drag the fire on each of their wrists. 

As they walked out, Seokjin asked about Jaehwan, snuggled up against Mark who was tending to his wrists. " He's fine, N got him already, are you okay?" Jungkook asked and Seokjin nodded. "My hyungs came back for me, that's all that matters," Seokjin says with a smile, making the others smile as well. 

"You're our little brother jin, we're supposed to come back to you," 

 


	49. Don't You Dare Hurt Him Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one who requested wanted a sort of background chapter

 

 _Maybe the decision of taking in the raggedy and abused kid of the governor was a wrong idea,_ Namjoon thought as he held the ice pack towards his fingers. Jimin was groaning, face planted on his bed, as Taehyung tried to massage the cramps out of his calves. The kid hadn't hurt them, well only Namjoon yet that was an accident really, but the trip back was full of guards with equipped handguns. Kim Seokjin was the name of the kid who was currently cooped up in the medical quarters. Kim Seokjin was the kid who was suffering a panic attack after being taken in, accidentally hitting Jungkook in his stomach. 

He had been quite a surprise as well, as it was known that the governor only had two children, the snobby and arrogant Kim Sungki and the equally snobby and immature Kim Jiyeon. Namjoon was leading the murder, obviously, and after he had trapped the family in the center, he along with the boys patrolled the house to find any possible people who could put them in danger. However, he heard a slight creak of a noise, making him quickly turn around, gun ready to shoot. There, right on the wall, a small opening could be seen quickly being shut. 

Namjoon, intrigued, walked closer and knocked softly. With no given answer, Namjoon frowns and is about to walk away when he hears the creak again. He's faster this time because he manages to jam his fingers in the opening, groaning when the door squished his fingers in an attempt to close it. Namjoon pulls it harshly, eyes widening as the stumbling body of a boy crashes down onto the ground. Namjoon's breath is caught in his throat, hands griping the hidden door and gun in the other. 

The kid is trembling, harder than anything Namjoon had seen, his hands slowly coming to rest on top of his head as he kneels, face planted on the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." the boy mumbles, snapping them all out of their trance. "Hey, uh, who are you? What are you doing cooped up in there kid?" Taehyung asked, observing the boy's skin which was practically hanging onto the bones. "Seokjin..."  _Seokjin_  said, not daring to look up. "You can get up you know," Hoseok awkwardly mumbled, seeing Jungkook going to grab the boy's arms when he suddenly flinched away. 

Jungkook retreats, shocked, but as he gets a clearer view, he sees the prominent collarbones and neck that is littered in bruises. Namjoon would've thought he could've been a child prostitute ( _he had sworn back then that if he was, he'd make the scum of a governor die a horrible and painful death along with the other family members_ ) but he knew how to tell the differences, and these... these were punches and attempts to choke bruises. "Who are you?" Yoongi asked, wanting to know why the governor would hide a ragged kid. 

"I'm not allowed to say... Mr-Mr. Kim says I don't de-deserve his surname..." Seokjin says, gripping the dirty cloth of his shorts. Their eyes widen, is this a hidden child? "Are you his son?" Yoongi asks and Seokjin shakes his head, "N-No, they tell-tell me that I-I'm not, says that I would never be one of them-them." Namjoon bites his lip, a sudden rush of disgust towards the governor sends through his entire body. Jungkook tries once more to help the kid and once he succeeded, Seokjin let himself be guided out towards the living room. "Don't worry, we're here to help you, those people won't be able to hurt you anymore," Jimin reassured, seeing as Seokjin was trembling harder with each step. 

Suddenly, Seokjin froze at Jimin's words, entire body going tense. Everyone stops with him as well, going to ask what was wrong until Seokjin smiled with a choked sob. "No more... no more hurting?" Seokjin asked, looking up at them with a wide smile and teary eyes. They nods, feeling the overwhelming happiness the boy radiated as he walked a bit faster now. However, as they noticed the boy's obvious limp he caught up to him and made him lean on his arm. "You're limping, it's better if you lean on me so your legs don't get irritated," Jungkook said and Seokjin nodded, allowing himself to be helped by the nice man. 

"Are you the police?" Seokjin asked and Hoseok shakes his head. "No, we're not, won't ever become one anyway," Hoseok replied, stopping at the door where the family were held captive, allowing Yoongi and Taehyung to enter first. "Jimin-ah, come here and take care of the kid, I need to speak with the rats first," Namjoon said,making Jungkook give Seokjin over to Jimin. Seokjin panicked and attempted to grab Jungkook's hand but Namjoon quickly said, "Hold on, this is Jimin, he's our friend and he won't hurt you, I promise." Seokjin seemed hesitant and he was getting teary eyed again when they suddenly jumped when hearing a pained groan, a gunshot following soon after. 

Jimin quickly pulled the boy onto his chest, with Hoseok standing in front of them to make sure they did not get hurt as Namjoon threw open the doors with his own gun, noticing a scowling Yoongi clutching his bleeding cheek with gun in hand, the steam flowing out of the barrel. The sobs of the mother and daughter filled the room as they stared in horror at the bleeding body of the son. The governor, on his knees, stared at his dead son, not even noticing the mafia leader stand in front of him. "Why did he got shot early?" Namjoon asked, smirking when the governor flinched at his voice. 

"The bastard slashed  out on Yoongi hyung, cut his damn cheek," Taehyung growled, "so he shot him." Namjoon looked over at Yoongi and shrugged, "Someone tend to it, make sure he doesn't get any infections." However, Yoongi shot a glare at the guard who got closer to him to take him, making him stop. He looked at Namjoon and wiped the blood off of his face, standing firmly in front of the other captives. Namjoon sighed and let the elder be, knowing that Yoongi would not back down. "I'll get it checked after this gets done," Yoongi grunted. 

After the remark, Namjoon walked over to the mother, kneeling in front of her, head cocking slightly to the side. "Mrs. Kim, you lost a son, a child, so now instead of three you have two children, soon to be only one, am I right?" Mrs. Kim stops her sobbing, entire body freezing as she clutches her daughter in her arms. "Answer me! Or else she goes right now!" Namjoon screams, ramming the gun towards the girl's head. "I-I o-only have-have one left!" Mrs.Kim screams, managing to wedge her hand between the barrel of the gun and Jiyeon's head. "Then why did I find a starved and beaten boy hidden behind the wall?" Namjoon asked. 

Mrs.Kim tenses again, eyes widened in disbelief and pure  _terror_. "I-I have no idea..what-what you are t-talking about," she manages to stutter out and Namjoon scoffs. "Liar!" Namjoon sneers and is about to pull the trigger when Mrs. Kim yells, "No! Wait! Please! Yes, I-I have two children now! Only two!" Namjoon clicks his tongue, standing up to walk towards the governor. "Will you tell me why, this hidden son of yours, was left behind, abused and starved, while these two grew up in riches and peace?" Namjoon asked, not even bothering to turn around when he heard the frightened gasp from behind. 

The governor, who did see the one that came in, only scoffed and said, "The boy is weak, he wouldn't follow our beliefs! Says they were.. unlawful, doesn't he get.. that we are superior?! That we can rule over the peasants without a shame to our name?!" Namjoon then realized what an even bigger scumbag this man was, a father who decided to abuse his kid just for not wanting to take advantage of those with less money and land? Namjoon turned around, noticing Seokjin's shocked and scared body as he eyed his dead brother. 

"Seokjin-ah, would you like to see what we do to people like them?" Namjoon asked, twirling the gun in his hand as if it were a toy. Seokjin shakily looked up to see him, shaking his head slowly as tears poured over. "Okay, any last words to them?" Namjoon asked again and once Seokjin shook his head no again, Namjoon signaled Jimin and Hoseok to take him out. When the doors were shut, Namjoon lined the family up, making his own soldiers stand in front of them. With a snap of his fingers, the bullets were shot.

*~*

The boys had warmed up to Seokjin, as the kid was rather adorable and a good cook (courtesy of Yuta teaching him the ways of the kitchen) whenever he wasn't being attacked by the past. 

They wouldn't have gotten close at all if it weren't for Seokjin planning a huge meal for them. Seokjin had gotten quite friendly with the staff, and after he had learned to make the basics and moved on to the hard stuff, he decided he wanted to show his gratitude. So after preparing the dishes with the help of the chefs (although really they only provided with ingredients, cooking utensils and handled the dangerous stuff like putting in the cakes to bake in the oven) the maids called the boys for their dinner. As they entered, they were met with the aroma of the food, making them all drool. 

Seokjin stood in front of them, eyes cast downward, and said quietly, "I uh, I learned how to cook... and I just thought I'd make some food for you, because um.. I know we don't talk a lot but I wanted to show you that I was really thankful for taking me in, I hope you like it." The boys stood there, frozen, staring at the nervous boy in front of them. Until suddenly, Jimin started to smile. He stepped forward and placed his hand on Seokjin's shoulder, saying, "Come, let's eat!" Seokjin blinked a bit before being pulled towards a seat. 

"Wait! But this is for you, not me," Seokjin tried saying but Jimin shook his head, waving the others over. "You're one of us now, and thank you Seokjin, for this," Jimin said, sitting right next to the boy and went straight to eating. The others hummed along, murmuring, "Thank you!" and began to eat. The conversation slowly started to flow in and Seokjin forgot about his worries and let himself enjoy the warm feeling of being  _wanted_. 

Of course, the time afterwards was difficult, as Seokjin still had trouble getting accustomed to the new area. They had debated at first, whether to let the child live with them or not. After a steady conclusion of not risking anything ( _as the child could tell the police where they were)_ They let the child have a room and be taken care of by the staff, knowing that trauma the child had gone through will forever stay with him. There were days when Seokjin would just break down and  _scream_  until he was sedated because then he would've destroyed his vocal chords. 

Then there were moments when Seokjin would just blank out, not eat anything and cry without a noise. Then there were moments where Seokjin would just sob and rock back and forth, shaking his head as he apologized to the boys for being such a  _burden_. It went so far that he actually begged them to kill him as well, yelling about how he shared the blood of horrible people who threw him away. Tonight was one of those nights. T

The maids were scurrying everywhere in a hurry, trying their hardest to calm down Seokjin as they were afraid they'd interrupt the boys meetings with other allies. Seokjin sobbed as he clung onto Johnny, muttering apologies after apologies, flinching away when someone tried to touch him. It got so bad, that the maid just had to alert Namjoon, telling him that Seokjin  _needed_  the injection (Namjoon had forbidden them from giving Seokjin the sedation, saying that Seokjin needed to overcome his trauma without the help of a drug). The boys however, only stood up and dismissed the allies, heading out to check up on Seokjin. 

As soon as they heard the pain filled cries, they ran in, telling everyone to get out so they could talk with Seokjin. Seokjin sobbed harder when he saw them, burrying his face in his hands as he just felt  _so guilty. "_ Seokjin," Yoongi said, grabbing the boy's wrists, ignoring the fact that the boy whimpered. "Seokjin,  _breath_ ," Yoongi said again, nodding towards Jimin who sat next to the boy and helped by threading his fingers through Seokjin's hair. Seokjin's sobs quieted down slightly, his breathing calming down from his previous hyperventilating stage. 

"Seokjin-ah, when will you learn? You are  **not**  a bother, you are  **not**  a burden, you are  **not**  useless, you are our  _dongsaeng_ , our  _little brother_ ," Taehyung said as he too sat besides Seokjin, slowly wrapping his arms around him. Seokjin's eyes snapped open, his sobbing come to an end. He looked up, notcing Hoseok standing right behind Yoongi, with a look of concern and a hand outstretched towards him with a glass of water. Namjoon was right behind him, holding a tray of sweets, a tray that was always kept near Seokjin's room because it was filled with candies that he adored. Jungkook kneeled besides Yoongi, biting his lip in nervousness and worry. Seokjin then took a deep breath and nodded.

With the silence, the group stayed in their places, a comforting warmth that could be only delivered by them surrounded the room. Seokjin was beginning to get sleepy, the mental breakdowns were always exhausting, and he heard the fond chuckle from the eldest. He felt himself being adjusted on his bed, pouting when feeling the body warmth disappear. He calmed down instantly though, when feeling someone's fingers thread through his hair again. 

_"Don't worry, we'll stay with you... no matter what,"_


	50. Agent in Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhiteMoonAndBlackSun requested:
> 
> can you do agents AU? 
> 
> w/maknae!jin
> 
> this one's fluffy and funny

Namjoon stared at the wide eyed newbie, his nervousness being obvious as he rocks back and forth on his heels. "So, you've been assigned to my squad?" Namjoon asked and Seokjin nodded furiously. "Yes sir, Minho sunbaenim thought it'd be best if I was assigned to you," Seokjin said and Namjoon nodded. "Well, how long have you been in here? Since early childhood?" Namjoon asked and Seokjin shook his head. "I grew up being a pickpocket since my orphanage wouldn't really provide for us, so really the only experience I have is stealing people blind, sneaking into people's houses at night to get food, and manipulating people into giving me what I want," Seokjin said and Namjoon chuckled. 

"How'd they find you then?" Namjoon asked and Seokjin bit his lower lip. "I tried stealing from Minho sunbae-nim," Seokjin muttered and Namjoon bursted out laughing. "It took him about 10 minuted to realize though, but they found me really quick, he kind just took me in after seeing what I've been going through," Seokjin said and Namjoon nods. "Yeah, Minho's always got it soft for the young ones," Namjoon mumbled, standing up to guide the newbie. 

"Alright, you'll be bunking on your own for now, training starts tomorrow, I'll send Hoseok over to you so he could give you a little tour," Namjoon said and Seokjin nodded. However, just as Seokjin turned around, a new guy came in with a confused look. "What happened?" he asked and Seokjin turned to look at Namjoon. "Hoseok-ah, take Seokjin-ssi with you, he's going to be with us from now on, I expect you to be at his side tomorrow too," Namjoon said and Hoseok nodded, already taking Seokjin out the room and into the hallway. 

"Alright kiddo, this is your room, you'll be staying here until I don't know, over there are the training centers, we won't go there today because Jungkook and Yoongi are preoccupying them and god forbid they cause another explosion," Hoseok grumbled and Seokjin only gaped at him. 

*~*

The following day, Seokjin was woken up by a smiley Hoseok and he was barely putting on his uniform when he was tugged out. Seokjin found it weird suddenly when he was standing in front of six other men, only really knowing Hoseok and Namjoon. "Alright men! This is Kim Seokjin, our new member! It's our job to teach him about eveything we know, I'll assign you to Jungkook, he'll teach you about weaponry, then you'll go off to Yoongi who'll teach about arson, then Jimin and Taehyung who are the masters of the art of being hidden, and then off to Hoseok who'll teach you about codes, and then me, I'll teach you some skills," Namjoon said and gently nudged his head. 

"Okay, off you go!" 

With Jungkook, Seokjin felt rather intimidated. They were the same age but Jungkook had a much better body. He was built and his posture was excellent that it ashamed Seokjin. Seokjin wasn't lanky but he wasn't as strong as Jungkook that's for sure. He thanked his shoulders for making at least an exception. Jungkook was teaching him how to hold a knife and dagger during a fight, how to position your wrist and fingers to make sure the weapon doesn't fly out of their hands. Seokjin was doing good so far, but then came the part to throw. 

Seokjin was literally gaping at Jungkook, clapping softly after he was done. "You try," Jungkook said and handed the daggers to Seokjin. Seokjin suddenly found them really heavy but he still leaned back and threw the knife as hard he could, not even paying attention to where it landed. They watched in silence as it clattered onto the ground, just 3 feet away. It was quiet then and Seokjin sheepishly turned back to Jungkook muttering a soft, "I.. uh I suck at throwing..." 

Next with Yoongi, Soekjin truly thought he didn't like him. So Seokjin was awkward and quiet throughout the lesson, opting to not ask questions and feign that he understood. When it came to making his own fire with just a few wires, Seokjin blinked constantly to try and decipher what Yoongi had taught him. But he just sat there, blank with trembling hands. "Kid, do you know what you're doing?" Yoongi asked, disbelief showing  clearly in his eyes. Seokjin nodded quickly, deciding to screw it and just guess. 

However, he had barely just attached the green wire with the orange one when Yoongi suddenly screamed and shoved him out of the way, making both of them tumble down on the floor as the wires created a small but harmful explosion. The two on the ground blinked at the table in flames, with Seokjin mumbling a soft "sorry Yoongi-ssi..." "Now you know kid, it's always best if you ask," Yoongi grumbled but helped Seokjin stand up anyway. 

Next with Jimin and Taehyung, the two seemed to be excited when seeing the newbie. "Hey! We're Jimin and Taehyung, or V, and we'll teach you about  _sneaky stuff_ ," V said and wiggled his arms wildly. Seokjin smiled widly, for sure he could win this. However, as soon as the introduction was over and the boys were now ready to begin the training, Seokjin was left in humiliation as he saw the boy do all this tricks and incredible skills at breaking into things with their flexible ( _very_ ) bodies. 

"Now you show us what you can do, or what you got from us," Jimin said and Seokjin awkwardly nodded, going up to get on the hanging rings to at least  _jump_  into the made up building they had, it was one of his best skills anyway whenever he had to outrun the police. As soon as he lifted his body to do a spin and jump onto the balcony, he caught sight of Taehyung and Jimin's .... what was it... _unimpressed faces?!_  Seokjin gulped nervously, feeling his hand get sweatier, and he was just too caught up at the thought of not doing good  _again_  that he missed his opportunity to jump and instead, slipped off the rings. 

He fell on the mat with an  _oomph!_  and he sheepishly looked up at Taehyung and Jimin who blinked at him, shocked at his sudden slip. "Your posture was good though.." Taehyung muttered, helping Seokjin get up. Seokjin shrugged, rubbing the nape of his neck, and chuckled nervously, "I uh... I got scared..." he muttered, making the other two nod understandingly and was then sent off to Hoseok. 

 _Hoseok is a computer geek for sure_ Seokjin thought as he arrived into the room filled with screens and technology equipment. "Hello! I'm Hoseok, or J-hope, and this here is the mother of all exposure," Hoseok said as he patted the computer. Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the alien thing. He had seen computers but he's never even held a phone. His fingers twitch nervously and he knows he shouldn't lie or the damn thing might explode like the wires back with Yoongi. 

"So, have any experience with them?"

_Don't do it... don't do it!_

"Yes, I have,"

_** YOU IDIOT OH MY GOD- ** _

"Okay, so we'll start with learning the codes, turn it on," Hoseok instructed and Seokjin went blank. "Um," Seokjin mumbled and Hoseok blinked at him in confusion. "Are you sure you know about computers?" Hoseok muttered and Seokjin coughed awkwardly. "It's cuz, I've used a way older version than this," Seokjin made up and mentally patted himself in the back. "Okay, well it's simple with this one, you see this button?? It's the power button, you just press it and viola!" 

Seokjin was having a hard time keeping up with Hoseok, these codes were so complicated and Hoseok made it seem easy but Seokjin knew he was slow and he just wouldn't be able to memorize  _why ctrl+c means to copy and ctrl+v means to paste._ He began to get nervous again when Hoseok asked him to match the code's memory to each plan ( _what the hell..._ ). Seokjin nervously clicked the mouse and tried to remember what Hoseok had told him but when he dragged the code over to plan CG, Hoseok yelled all of a sudden, alarming Seokjin and making him drop the code memory in the plan. 

Suddenly, the screen went static and then turned off. The two stayed quiet and Hoseok sighed. "Luckily, I have all the files in a USB, but it's gonna take a long time to restart the damn thing, it's fine Seokjin-ssi, just go over to your next stage,"

Seokjin gladly did so. 

With Namjoon, Seokjin felt even more intimidated as the elder stood tall and firm, hand behind his back and outfit an extremely dangerous shade of black. "Okay, so my job is to handle all the files, all the missions, and find any information I can on the ones we need to get, but in order to do that I need to know the system well, as you too, so we'll start with-" Seokjin cut him off with a very visible wince, making Namjoon stop. "Uh, is there something wrong?" Namjoon asked and Seokjin muttered, "I've been failing at everything today.. so if I destroy something during this I apologize in advance." 

Namjoon blinked at him before he burst out laughing, making Seokjin sulk even more. "Seokjin-ssi, you're not the one in charge of breaking things, that's me, but just trust me kid, it may seem hard and all at first but the more you practice, the better you'll get!" Namjoon said and wrapped an arm around the boy. "Also, you'll make a pretty good spy, Minho and I are always right," Namjoon said and Seokjin smiled widely, finally feeling excitement in him. "Okay sir! I'm ready!" Seokjin said and Namjoon nodded. 

"Alright then, let's start!"


	51. We were the sun, he was the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Iaminspirit requested: 
> 
> Everyone all get granted on seokjin kindness. Make a fun of he move and voice. But when Jin suddenly cant go on with this kind of attitude and decided to hide from all of them. What this member need to do to tell seokjin that he is important to them and have regretfull they are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, angst with a happy ending!!! also, maknae!jin

Okay, so maybe Seokjin should have denied one of the staff's request for him to take out the trash. Seokjin knew it wasn't his job, but seeing the staff member be so worried and rushing all over the place made him want to help, and that resulted in him being locked out of the building. Seokjin could easily walk around the corner and enter through the front door, but then again the crowd of screaming fans and reporters made his stomach feel queasy after what happened (BTS had accidentally left Jin behind which made him come out running to try and get them to stop but the fans and reporters had crowded around him, screaming at him, pulling at his hair and clothes, that made him so overwhelmed that once he was brought back into the building he passed out). 

So instead he opted for knocking on the door and waited for someone to open it and let him in. A half hour left and Seokjin began to panic, he yelled out and knocked harder, wondering why the hell no one could hear. That was until the door slammed open, knocking him onto the ground. He looked up to see a frustrated Yoongi, who's eyes widened after seeing him. "Yah! Why the hell were you here when you knew we were supposed to perform! Come on, we only have 5 minutes left!" Yoongi growled, snatching Seokjin up from the floor by his wrist and yanking the wincing boy into the building, not giving him time to explain. 

So now, Seokjin has a throbbing wrist while dancing, and it's obviously bothering him but for the sake of their reputation, he held it in. After the performance, Seokjin staggered out, wincing as he looked down at his swollen wrist. Luckily, Sejin noticed and quickly took action, asking what had happened and if he needed medical attention. Of course, Seokjin being the good boy, said that he had fell and landed wrong. Sejin only looked at him with an unreadable expression before nodding and whipping out his phone to call their private doctor. 

Seokjin stood there awkwardly, wrist throbbing incredibly harder now, as he stared at the others, Yoongi avoiding his gaze. Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung worriedly walked over and asked if he was fine, whether he needed something from them, to which Seokjin shook his head. Namjoon helped him sit down and Hoseok brought him an ice pack but Yoongi still sat down on the chair, looking down at the floor. Seokjin looked down too. After getting a wrist brace (it was just sprained a bit) and some painkillers (although Seokjin had plenty at home) the boys were off to the dorm, all exhausted and sweaty. "I'm sorry.." Yoongi murmured, tapping on Seokjin' thigh to get his attention. "It's fine hyung, it doesn't hurt anymore," Seokjin said and with that, the car went quiet again. 

*~*

Seokjin doesn't know why the boys like to make fun of him so much, and it's not just him of course, they tease each other too but he's noticed that they tend to make fun of him more. It isn't his fault that he's slow, that he can't easily learn the dances as fast as Hoseok or Jimin. It isn't his fault that his voice isn't as smooth as Jungkook's or as strong as Taehyung's either. Seokjin is just... Seokjin. There's obviously nothing wrong with that, Seokjin has his own style and own perspective and the boys made him feel that it was fine to be that way, but now, Seokjin isn't so sure. 

Seokjin is sure they don't mean it, he's sure that they're just trying to have fun. But then, why does it hurt? Seokjin only closes his eyes and  _prays_  that the boys aren't starting to hate him, but it's hard when Yoongi suddenly stops talking to him, only speaking in murmurs and whispers. It's hard when Hoseok and Jimin starts to get frustrated with him and not be as patient as before. It's hard when Namjoon groans and doesn't even bother to hide the fact that he's  _disappointed_  at Seokjin. It's hard when Jungkook and Taehyung suddenly don't take him out as much as before, only passing by him in a hurry. 

Seokjin struggles not to burst out in tears then, because the boys are already piling out when Hoseok tells him, "stay in here and practice." The door is shut and Seokjin stands alone in the too bright white room, hands clenched together as his shoulders shake. Seokjin winces at the end because his wrist starts to ache because of the grip in his hands. He relaxes with a deep sigh and he decides to obey Hoseok, playing the music as he begins to sway along. 

He only trips 3 times this time, and he smiles proudly as the sweat practically  _drips_  off of his jaw and nose, muscles in his shoulders and thighs already straining at the repetitive movements. Seokjin shakes off the ache in his wrist but it doesn't go away. He only huffs at it and picks up his bag, wiping the sweat off his face with the sleeve. He gets a taxi (as it's about two in the morning) and massages his wrist, trying to soothe the skin but with failed attempts, Seokjin lets it go and digs around for his painkillers. 

After taking two, Seokjin is finally dropped off at the dorms and his eyes are beginning to get droopy. Seokjin curses softly because he  _still_  needs to shower and wash the dishes (or else the unnecessary bugs will infest the place). He still manages to drag his tired body (after the warm shower that tired him out more) and sit on a stool while he washes the dishes, making sure to cover them up in soap before he washes the with water. The poor boy doesn't finish though because by the last few dishes, sleep wins him over and he slouches on the sink, soap covered hands letting go of the soap covered plastic (Thank God) Tupperware back into the other dirty dishes. 

When Seokjin is woken up, he meets the eyes of a puzzled Taehyung, blinking at him in confusion as he winces at the soreness of his body while he sits up. "What are you doing sleeping here? Is your bed not comfortable?" Taehyung's tone is none other than annoyance, Seokjin thinks, and he only bows his head, wiping his hands on the towel to go back before he realizes that the boys are ready and standing in front of him, all wearing unreadable faces. Seokjin panics and shoots up, muttering small apologies and ran towards his room, hurriedly putting on a white shirt, plain black jeans with white sneakers and a hoodie, meeting them in record time (after brushing his teeth of course). 

They wordlessly climb into the van and go quiet as they wait to arrive at the building to practice. Seokjin would've been fine as he had gotten used to the silent drive, but he got distracted by Jungkook and Taehyung's muffled giggles. Seokjin then saw Taehyung touch his own cheek and giggle more. Subconsciously, Seokjins own fingers trail up to his own cheek, the right one since it's the one he fell asleep on at the sink, and felt the very noticeable outline of the sink marked onto the skin. The tips of his ears go red and he's grateful to be right next to the door, because then he can lean onto it and cover his cheek with his hand. 

As they arrive and get into the room, Seokjin goes to the restroom and sighs when seeing the outline faint now, just a red line right below his cheekbone. Coming back from the restroom, he finds the boys already practicing and he quickly gets into position, determined to show his hyung that he had practiced hard and already knew the choreography. However, just as the point in the choreography came for them to lay on the ground and support themselves with their hands, Seokjin's aching wrist made him fall, making them all sigh. 

"Seokjin! Have you been applying that cream on your wrists?! It should be helping with the swelling!" Hoseok snaps, ignoring the way Jimin sends him a pointed look. Seokjin tries not to wince at the sharpness and he considers lying, but he know that it would only land him in more trouble. "No hyung, I've been practicing a lot and been busy with cleaning the dorm I forget about taking the medications-" Seokjin begins and is cut off by Namjoon who only pinches the bridge of nose and says, "Just remember to take them, the awards are this weekend and if you don't get the additional choreography done by this Friday, then we're seriously going to have to cut you off of it this time." 

Seokjin's throat tightens and he bites the inside of his lower lip, nodding slowly as he stares down at the floor and again tries to soothe the pain from his wrist. They do the choregraphy again and again, each time being interrupted by Seokjin's occasional stumble or fall. Seokjin blinks back tears each time one of the boys send him a glare and it's just  _too much_   _because wow.... they have **never**  treated him like this, ever. _Seokjin sucks it up because he's  _sure_ that it's  _his_ fault, that  _he's_ the reason why the band isn't able to progress. 

After 5 hours of training, the boys are excused for lunch, but Seokjin stays behind because  _he just wants to improve._ His efforts betray him though, because just after they come back, Seokjin  _falls yet again_  and this time Hoseok screams in frustration, scaring the maknaes. "Yah! Kim Seokjin, what the  _hell_  is wrong with you?! Do you not want to do this anymore?! Are you  _tired?!"_ Hoseok seethes, stalking dangerously closer to Seokjin at every word, making the younger want to shrink. 

"N-no hyung, I-I ju-just-" 

Hoseok cuts him off with a scoff and shakes his head, "Look, I don't know what's wrong but don't you dare use that as an excuse because we are  _all_ tired, we're frustrated and burdened by everything and you're not helping! Not with your soft attitude and you just.. you just let everything fall on you..." Hoseok's voice goes low at the last part, and Yoongi interjects with, "Take a breather Hoseok, let's go back." Seokjin stands up and sends one last look at the band before turning on his heels before running out of the room, missing the scene of Hoseok falling on his knees as he covers his face and whispers,  _"Oh god..."_

_*~*_

There are many things Seokjin regrets, one of them being right now. Seokjin walks aimlessly around the darknening noon, getting lost around the streets. He's limping now because of the soreness in his legs, the pain in his wrist just keeps increasing and it's now a disturbing purple but Seokjin is just searching for a place to sit down without being bothered. He knows its stupid to run away, because eventually he's going to have to come back to them and face them. Still, he has this one little selfish desire to just  _disappear_. 

So, when Seokjin finds the small little bench hidden by the large trees and bushes, he decides to sit down and cover his face with the hoodie, letting the sleepiness take over him. 

*~*

"Dammit, you guys, he left his phone here!" Jungkook says, snatching the phone from under the pile of sweaters they had thrown on the floor. Namjoon groans as he ends the call, staring grimly at the electronic in Jungkook's grip. "Great, it's going to be a mess trying to find him," Namjoon murmurs, debating whether he should go and alert the managers about it. "We were too harsh on him..." Yoongi mutters out of the blue, staring at his own reflection in the mirror. 

"I did nothing, you were all nagging him for the stupidest things," Jimin growls defensively but Yoongi shoots back," Exactly Jimin, you did  _nothing_  to stop us!" Jimin glares at him and Hoseok sighs, "We were  _all_  hard on him! It doesn't matter anymore! What matters is that we find him and apologize!" The group goes quiet, all of them agreeing with Hoseok. "Let's spread out then, he's not coming back anytime sooner," Namjoon ordered and the other followed. 

The sky was beginning to get darker and the boys were starting to get worried about the maknae, had he gone back to the dorms? "No hyung, he isn't here! Not back in the building either!" Jimin called Yoongi, making the latter sigh. "Okay... okay just-" Yoongi muttered before hearing someone call out his name. "Yoongi hyung! He's here!" Jungkook called out and Yoongi paled when seeing Jungkook carrying a pale faced Seokjin on his back. "He wouldn't wake up and his breathing is shaky... his wrist is bruised hyung and he just looks so  _sick,"_ Jungkook whined. "Jimin, call the others, we're going to the hospital," Yoongi muttered, hanging off quickly before calling a cab. 

*~*

When Seokjin woke up, he blinked wearily at the dimmed room, thankful for the lack of light. He blinked tiredly as he attempted to sit up, letting out a cry as his arm buckled due to the pain in his wrist. Suddenly, someone grabbed his by his underarms and pulled him up, making him yelp in fright. "Seokjin-ah calm down it's just us," Taehyung murmured, running his fingers through Seokjin's hair. Seokjin immediately relaxed and leaned into the touch. 

"You passed out because of the cold and the pain from your muscles," Yoongi spoke up, and it was until then that Seokjin noticed everyone in the room was awake. "Doctors also said it was of exhaustion, your muscles in your thighs and shoulders were strained, your wrist broke and you got a very high fever," Hoseok added and he then took Seokjin's hand into his own, muttering apology after apology. "I was so so frustrated and I just took out my anger on you I'm sorry Jinnie," Hoseok  whimpered, cradling the maknae's hand on his cheek. 

Seokjin only smiled and patted Hoseok's head, happy that he got an apology. "We're all sorry, for not giving you the attention you needed, and even if we did give you our time, we weren't nice at all," Jimin said too, replacing Yoongi by his side. Seokjin said nothing as the other boys piled around him, apologizing as well. Taehyung brought out a cake and set it in front of him, "This is my apology gift!" he said and Jungkook handed him over his prized Iron man, "Here Jin, an eye for an eye." Seokjin only giggled at his hyungs frantic antics for forgiveness. 

"It's okay hyungs really, just from now on... please help me with the chores, my wrist hurt everytime I had to stay behind to clean," and suddenly Yoongi broke down crying as he shoved Jimin and hugged the maknae with all his heart. 


	52. The daughter of our hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin, a single father of 25, has trouble taking care of his six year old daughter as he struggles with work. Luckily, Seokjin has his brother and five very good friends that help him take care of her while he works in taking care of patients, but he's not entirely sure that they are the best babysitters.

 

Seokjin runs all around the place, muttering as he glances every now and then at the clock. "Hey hyung, why are you in such a hurry?" Jungkook asks as he sits on the stool, leaning against the counter as he eats his fruity loops. "Jesus Christ Jungkook that was for Ayeong!" Seokjin growls, smacking the pink plastic spoon out of Jungkook's mouth, making the milk splash and droop on Jungkook's chin. Jungkook huffed and shoved the plate over to a smiley Ayeong, reaching out for the bowl and began to eat. 

"Anyway, my question?" Jungkook asked and Seokjin sighed, stuffing yet another bite of apple into his mouth. "I've got the day and night shift today, told me to go really early and if I don't go right now I'll be 10 minutes late and god forbid Doctor Choi will have my neck if I don't find a babysitter in time!" Seokjin groaned, actually hitting his forehead against the counter. "Don't worry hyung! I'll take care of Ayeong!" Jungkook says and Seokjin immediately blanches. "No thanks kook, no offense but having a 20 year old brother who  _still_  wears Iron Man onesies and steals little kid's food doesn't exactly give me the reassurance of my daughter's safety," Seokjin muttered and Jungkook huffs.

"At least I didn't knock anyone up at  _19,_  and besides the onesie was on s _ale_ ," Jungkook murmurs and is smacked in the head by Seokjin. "Good, keep it that way too! Until you get married!" Seokjin sneers,completely ignoring his pathetic excuse, and then sighs, burrying his face in his hands. "Look... just... at least call Yoongi to come over and help? He'll make sure to calm you down if you get rowdy," Seokjin grumbles and then puts on a smile as he kisses Ayeong's head. "Goodbye baby! Appa's going off to work now!" Seokjin says and Ayeong giggles. "Oh and kook, her dance practice is today at 3 pm, make sure to get her ready for school too, it's 7 and it starts at 8:30, so you still have time, make sure to pick her up at 1, bring her over to eat and get her changed and then go to the dance thing okay? Thanks!" Seokjin says and runs off afterwards, slamming the door shut. 

Jungkook frowns and then shakes his head, "You're lucky I've got a day off of college, or else hyung would be in trouble." Ayeong only smiles at him and says, "Uncle,  I'm gonna go change!" Ayeong says and hops down and hobbles over to her shaired room with Seokjin. Jungkook, Seokjin and Ayeong all live in a two room apartment and it's quite comfortable but Jungkook knows that Seokjin bites his lip whenever he finds out that Ayeong went to go play at her friend's  _house_  and that their neighbors are actually  _nice_  and don't  _bicker_  and  _complain_  about every little thing. 

Either way, Jungkook knows he's still happy and proud that he can manage to support his family without the help of their parents. Their parents aren't the typical bastards who completely abandoned their kid just for having a baby when he was still young, instead they gladly helped in paying off the expenses needed for the baby's health, even accepting the mother as part of the family. Chanseong was actually a nice person, she was happy for having a baby and she was incredibly supportive of raising the baby together with Seokjin and she had made it clear that she was not looking to steal their money. 

Jungkook thinks they might've been truly happy, he thinks that Seokjin could've lived easier knowing that he didn't need to trust that his daughter grows up well by paying a stranger (Although Jennie is rarely a stranger now, Jungkook thinks she's actually pretty cool and they're both the same age anyway). Of course, life isn't always on your side and Chanseong was (very rudely Jungkook adds) taken away from them after giving birth to Ayeon by  _her_  parents, and all Jungkook remembers is seeing Chanseon break down and begged her family not to force Seokjin's parents to give them money. 

Seokjin however, sends Chanseong off with her parents (satisfied as their pockets are overflowing with the won their parents gave) with a grim face and tells her to  _study hard and become a succesful young woman_. Jungkook wants to laugh at Chanseong's parents because  _Look! My hyung graduated university with a medical degree and sure, he might only be a nurse but he's a high ranking nurse!_ Jungkook is snapped out of his thoughts once he sees Ayeong walk out with her uniform neatly on and Frozen backpack strapped neatly on her back (Jungkook and Seokjin had fought constantly over what backpack she should wear, but Ayeong was completely updated on the trends and decided she'd get an Elsa backpack because she's  _cool_ ). 

Jungkook smiles proudly at her and pats her head, telling her to wait for him as he changes. After doing such, Jungkook takes Ayeong out of the apartment and they quickly run down to catch the bus on time. 

*~*

After picking Ayeong up from school, Jungkook calls Yoongi to come over so he could help him with the kid. 

_"Are you kidding? I'm not going back there after that incident with the neighbors,"_

_"Come on Yoongi hyung, Ayeong's gonna have that dance practice thing and I don't wanna be bored,"_

_"Play with your phone then!"_

_"No because Seokjin hyung told me that they don't let you have electronics in there, but they have a small recreation area for the moms to talk and stuff,"_

_"So you want me to come along and entertain your lame a-"_

_"Also, Seokjin hyung told me to call you so you would watch over us, I mean who knows... I might leave Ayeong alone and she might wander off to a hair salon and get her hair dyed and then Seokjin hyung will be mad at me and when he asks 'Why didn't you get Yoongi?' I'll say 'I called him but he didn't wanna come' and then he'll be mad at **both of us**_ _"_

_"Crap okay fine!"_

*~*

Okay so maybe it was a wrong idea to call Yoongi over, Jungkook thinks grimly as he sees the room be filled with four of his other idiotic friends. "Yoongi hyung, why the  _hell_  did you bring them?!" Jungkook whisper-shouted at a smirking Yoongi. "You didn't wanna be bored, so here ya go!" Yoongi says and Jungkook groans when seeing Hoseok already master the dance with the kids as he stands in the back. Taehyung is completely mesmorized with the baby in the stroller and Jimin is just humming quietly to himself as he colors in the coloring book he managed to steal from another kid. Jungkook grumbles and he slouches on the seat, regretting every single decision in his life that lead him to meet these man-children. 

"Jungkook-ah! Come on and dance! It's really cool!" Hoseok says and pulls the groaning boy up, making Jimin drop the book on Yoongi's lap and follow the other two. Yoongi watches from the distance and actually gapes when Jungkook and Jimin get the hang of it only 10 minutes after. Taehyung then ends up disrupting it after he manages to fall on the table, knocking all of it's contents off. Yoongi groans when the babies begin to wail and Jungkook is already hurriedly pulling Ayeong out of the class as he bows his head in apology towards the dance instructor, with the others following closely. 

"Wah, it isn't my fault if Ayeong is kicked out," Hoseok mutters as he licks his ice cream. Hearing this, Ayeong begins to whimper and her pout is incredibly cute if it weren't for the fact that the reason behind it probably traumatized the kid. "Hoseok/hyung!" the boys yell, making the latter wince and quickly apologize to Ayeong, saying that he was just joking and all. "It's okay guys, we just have to take care of Seokjin hyung's daughter while he's working, we totally won't die," Taehyung says and Ayeong once again starts to cry because she doesn't want any of the silly uncles to die. 

With a glare, Taehyung begs for forgiveness. 

*~*

Okay they were definetly going to die. 

"You seriously don't have Ayeong?!!" Jungkook screeches when he comes back to the table to find a pale faced Jimin. "U-Um... we just... we were talking and when we turned to ask Ayeong if she wanted more ice cream she wasn't there... so they spread out and I stayed to tell you and to wait and see if she comes back!" Jimin says and he looks like he's about to burst in tears. So for the next hour, the boys rapidly run around the mall and Jungkook knows he  _has_  to call Seokjin but.... he's sure he can find his niece in about another hour. 

"Jungkook, we have to call Jin hyung," Yoongi says, panic in his face clearly showing. "Lets just.. lets just keep looking hyung, she couldn't have gone far-" Jungkook whines but is then smacked again by Yoongi. "Call him Jungkook!" And so Jungkook shakily picks up the phone and dials his hyung's number, his heart racing at each ring. 

_"Yes kook?"_

_"Um.. hey hyung.."_

_"Hello Jungkook.. what's wrong? You usually don't call me when I'm working.."_

_"Y-Yeah um I just needed to tell you something..."_

_"Why is your voice shaky? Is something wrong? Is Ayeong okay?!"_

_"It's about Ayeong.."_

_"Oh my god, you've cut her hair off!"_

_"No hyung.. it's actually worse than that..."_

_"Oh no.. what did you do?! I swear to god I'm going **kill**  you if you don't-"_

and so then Jungkook hangs up. "Hurry up hyung let's find her!" 

*~*

They're sobbing by now, all looking like pathetic adults breaking down in the middle of the mall. "A-Ayeong-ah!!" Jungkook screams, feeling incredibly horrible. Hoseok hiccups and since they're next to a fountain, Taehyung grabs some water and smears it on his face so that they 'hide the tears.' Suddenly, Jimin screams and points at the ice cream place they were in before, and everyone notices the little girl happily eating ice cream next to a worker. 

The boys run in and practically snatch the girl and hug her and sob, confusing her. "Oh, I'm guessing you're her caretakers?" the employee says and the boys nod while they cry. "Well she came out of the bathroom here and began to cry but I distracted her with ice cream.. sorry but it's her fourth cup," he says and walks back into the stall with a small, "It's free!" The boys can only sob harder. 

*~*

By the time Seokjin comes back, he smiles at the sight of the six grown men spread out on his living room as they snore, with Ayeong cuddled up next to Jungkook covered by her elsa blanket. Seokjin can't help but take out his phone and snap a few pictures, smiling once he's done and he then trails towards his bedroom to get a much needed sleep. He promises himself that he'll interrogate them later about what happened after Jungkook's phone call. 

( _He took photos of Yoongi and Taehyung hugging each other in their sleep too.. just for blackmail.)_


	53. Blondie?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A_aisha (ao3) requested:
> 
> Can you maybe write about maknae jin getting blond hair and rest of bts falling in love with him a little bit more and shower him with praises.

Jin can only think of the burn on his scalp when the noona finishes the procedure, handing him a beanie to hide the freshly dyed hair. As Seokjin put on the beanie, he realized the noonas staring at him in wonder. "Hyesun.... you really outdid yourself...." one of them whispered, whereas the mentioned woman smirked smugly. "Seokjin-ah, you're going to want to be careful from now on until you dye your hair again... the girls might kidnap you!" one of the noonas said and Seokjin only blushed. 

*~*

Seokjin had been smirking to himself as he took in his appearance in the mirror, loving the way blonde looked on him. He walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the kitchen to begin cooking before the boys got home. However, the door opened a bit too soon for that and Seokjin was met with the horrifed faces of the boys as they looked at him. "Uh, hey guys...." Seokjin said and Hoseok only screamed as he rushed towards the boy, squishing the younger's cheeks as he actually  _cried_. 

"Seokjin... you look so  _pretty!!"_ Hoseok cried out and Seokjin blinked confusedly and Hoseok pulled him against his chest as he covered his mouth dramatically. "Guys.. look at my son!" Hoseok wailed and clutched the youngest tighter. "Hyung!" Seokjin's muffled voice was heard and Jimin immediately snatched the baby away. "Yah hyung! Let us smother him too!" Jimin whined and squeezed Seokjin's cheeks tighter. "You beasts!" Seokjin cried out too and Jimin gasped, the life flowing out of his eyes slowly. 

"Seokjin?!" Jimin squeaked out, clutching his heart in pain. Seokjin rolled his eyes and detached himself from the whimpering blonde. "Seokjin let's take some selcas and show the world your beauty!" Taehyung said and trapped the boy in headlock. Seokjin rolled his eyes and smacked the silver-haired boy and yanked himself away, not caring when Taehyung's eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "Hyung I just want to cook-" Seokjin began but was cut off by Yoongi who began ruffling his hair. "Your hair is so soft and  _smooth_   _holy crap-"_  Yoongi murmured and Seokjin whined when Yoongi pulled a bit too hard. 

"I swear they favor you more, I'm going bald at the mere age of 24-" 

Seokjin smacked his hands away and Yoongi gasped, gaping at the boy in shock. Jungkook shoved Yoongi away and brought the maknae closer to him. "Jin! Let's go and film a vlive!" Jungkook said and was urging the boy into his room, but Seokjin only scowled and shoved him off. Namjoon took his place and wrapped his arms around the grumbling maknae, cooing at his pout before tripping over his shoelace ("Joonie NO!") and sending Seokjin backwards. 

Seokjin frantically put his hands behind him to stop the fall but ended up screaming as he touched the piping hot stove. He jumped back with a scream as he clutched his burned left hand. The other boy stayed quiet for a bit before Hoseok screamed and went to grab the poor boy's hand. "JUNGKOOK GET ME A PACK OF ICE!! NAMJOON GET ME THAT CREAM OF YOURS! YOONGI GO SET UP THE COMFORT STUFF! JIMIN AND TAE PICK THE MOVIES!" Hoseok ordered and comforted the whimpering and whiny maknae.

Before Namjoon can move, everyone opted to hit him before running off to do as told. 

Hoseok had helped Seokjin to sit down, wincing at the angry red marks on Seokjin's hand. Once the boys came scrambling, Hoseok went to work. Seokjin's tears began to pour out as Namjoon continuously apologized, muttering how he was a bad hyung to which Seokjin quickly contradicted saying he was not. Hoseok, finally done, smiled as he patted on the bandages, wiping away Seokjin's tears. "There maknae! You good now?" he asked and Seokjin nodded. "Okay!" Hoseok said, the silence overpouring. 

"But... you really do look good..." Taehyung murmured and Seokjin rolled his eyes again as the boys continued pouring out compliments and hugs for him. 

"I'm gonna call you blondie!"


	54. Appendixes shouldn't exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bunnypeach (ao3) requested:
> 
> plz write a story where Jin has his appendix burst before a performance (in DNA era,also Yoongi finds out first coz he had this once) so he gets it removed and the other members fuss over him??

Seokjin had been feeling the pain for a while now but he was sure it was nothing. He curses himself for his oblivious mind for forgetting that Yoongi had began thinking this too, only to be groaning in pain as his appendix burst. He guesses that Yoongi noticed too because the younger was giving him a side eye, asking from time to time if he was okay. "I'm fine Yoongi, probably just a stomach ache," Seokjin muttered but the younger scowled. "I thought that too hyung! but your stomach is right here, not at the side! and besides, no stomach ache can make you look like death," Yoongi persisted as he poked the aching area, making Seokjin groan. 

"Yah, don't do that it hurts," he chastised, swatting Yoongi's hand away. "Come on, it's almost time for our performance..." Seokjin said managed to breath out, the pain growing as soon as Yoongi had touched him. "Hyung?" Yoongi's distant voice rang through his ears. Seokjin was about to turn around but just as he did, a discomforting pain shot throughout his body, starting right where the original ache was. Seokjin doubled over, wheezing at the pain as he clutched the spot above him. 

Yoongi cursed out loud, screaming "HELP! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!" he turned to help Seokjin by setting the elder in a position so that he could lean on Yoongi for support. "Dammit I knew it, I knew it!" Yoongi rambled, desperately trying to keep his crying hyung awake. "Hyung I know it hurts a lot but the ambulence will be here soon-" 

"What's wrong with Jin hyung?!" Jungkook screamed, made sense since the youngest has literally become the Seokjin protection squad leader. "I think it's his appendix-" yoongi replied but Jungkook only ran towards the eldest, gathering his face in his hand as he murmured words of comfort. "I knew it! I told the doctor we should have all gotten the damn thing out! I was afraid of this happening again!" Taehyung yelled, also surrounding his hyung behind. "Get out of the way so I can take Jin outside!" Yoongi growled. 

Taehyung immediately obeyed but Jungkook stayed attached to Jin, but honestly Yoongi was glad to be able to manouver the eldest easier now. "Hyung, he can't walk-" Jungkook said and Yoongi almost tripped when the weight disappeared from his side, seeing the muscle pig of a maknae carrying the sobbing elder. Namjoon, Hoseok and Jimin joined them now, asking frantically what was wrong. Yoongi only murmured, "appendix," and scurried over to Jungkook who screamed at whoever blocked his path. 

*~*

A few hours later, the boys were still waiting outside of the operating room. "Why do appendixes even exist?! We can live perfectly fine without them!" Taehyung grumbled, poking at his side. Yoongi onyl rolled his eyes and said, "Well at least I'll have a non-appendix buddy now." "No fair! I want to be a non-appendix buddy too! To Jin hyung!" Jungkook whined and Namjoon smacked him in the head. "You shouldn't say that, the procedure is really painful, you literally carried Seokjin hyung and saw how Yoongi hyung was crying and you want to have the same thing happen to you?" Hoseok chastised but Jungkook only pouted. 

"I mean for them to take it out before it explodes!" Jungkook replies. The others only scoff at his direction and opt to ignore the younger. The doctor comes out, making all the boys stand up to wait for the news. "Seokjin-ssi is fine, he's sleeping due to the anesthesia but you can see him when he wakes up, it's good that you brought him in early, if you waited any longer he would've been in a much dangerous position," The doctor said, making them all sag their shoulders in relief. 

"Alright boys, do you want to stay?" Hobeom asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes!" The boys shouted, making the two managers chuckle. "You can go on home hyungs, we'll be fine, we'll call a taxi or something to take us home," Namjoon reassured but the managers firmly shook their heads. "No, we have to stay behind to call his family and fill in the paperwork anyways, we'll be here too for when he wakes up," Sejin says and pats Jimin's head before walking away with Hobeom. 

*~*

A few hours later, the boys were finally granted the chance to go see their hyung. The boys were scrambling into the room, all excited to see their hyung and to  _finally_  ask if he was okay. "HYUNG ARE YOU OKAY?!?!" Taehyung screeched, making Seokjin wince and Namjoon smacked his head. "I'm fine guys... I'll just recover like Yoongi did," Seokjin mumbled and Yoongi sighed. "Still hyung, how long had you been with these pains?" Hoseok asked and Seokjin whispered a small, "Few days." 

The boys felt the incredible amount of guilt pile on their shoulders. "Don't you dare," Seokjin growled out, making all of them snap their heads up in surprise. "Don't you dare guilt trip yourselves because of this, it was unexpected and that's it, don't go around beating yourself up," Seokjin said, voice stern and without hesitation. With silence in the room, Seokjin only rolled his eyes and opened his arms, "Come here you big babies." The boys gladly hugged him, with Jungkook even burrying his face on his stomach (of course avoiding the stitched area) because he was that much of a kid (Seokjin enjoyed it though). 

*~*

When Seokjin finally came back to stage, the fans were obviously overjoyed and screaming his name even before they went up. The maknae line kept asking if he felt pain to which Seokjin replied, "No I don't." The other three were even more annoying, running quickly to him when he tripped or even sneezed.

Hoseok even yelled at others to call the ambulance when Seokjin had only winced when he forgot to lower the volume in his earphones. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'll say this once and for all,
> 
> I DO NOT WRITE BOYXBOY! 
> 
> And when I reply to one of your comments asking for you to clarify something then please reply! It leaves me bothered that I don't know if you really meant your request to be a non boyxboy request or not. I having nothing against the lgbtq+ community, I just don't like writing boyxboy stories. Although I guess I can't really control it... I know that some of you may think 'Can't you just skip them?' but I feel bad when I leave them like that. 
> 
> I want my readers to be happy with my books, that is why whenever I think someone is requesting a boyxboy story I ask if I can make an alternative to it but NO ONE replies which only makes me feel worse. Please! I will write your requests if you want an alternative!


	55. Hyung is sick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geniejin (ao3) requested:
> 
> Jin just missed a fan signing today because he's at the hospital :( and he was coughing a lot during his KPOP world (??) performance ;(((( plz write a fanfic about this
> 
> Also!! The fan that appears w/tumor was NOT real, I just wrote it because I wanted some fluff in it

Okay, Seokjin was far from fine. 

He had been coughing all the way to the performance, and all the way back. 

He even rejected food!! 

FOOD?!!

Jimin almost died. 

The moment Seokjin had denied the request of them taking him to eat made them all blink in confusion. "Hyung...? Are you serious? We should eat something before we go to the fansign!" Namjoon asked cautiously. All the boys were on edge because the last time Seokjin had rejected food was when he was extremely mad at them and they would rather not go through those sad days anymore. 

"Yeah Joonie, I just... I just don't want to upset my stomach any further.." Seokjin whined, clutching his shirt. "Your stomach is hurting? And you danced like that?" Hoseok asked. "Yeah yeah, Hobi aren't you tired? You were coughing hard too," Seokjin asked, voice incredibly hoarse and raspy now that the boys thought of it. "Yeah, the air just kind of left my lungs that's why but I'm fine hyung, you're the one who we should be worrying about!" Hoseok chastised, bringing his palm up to feel his hyung's forehead. 

"Holy crap, hyung you're burning up!" Hoseok said, eyes wide in alarm. Seokjin groans as he swats Hoseok's hand away, muttering that he was fine. The boys immediately protested and demanded the managers to take him to a hospital. "HYUNG!! Don't you see?! He's dying!!" Taehyung wailed, making Sejin roll his eyes. "Seokjin is  _fine_ , it's just a cold, but if you do feel weary then tell me so I can alert the medics," Seokjin groaned, knowing that their managers can be as protective as the boys. 

So Seokjin sucked it up, refusing to be a burden to the others and stayed at home, deciding that a quick rest and home boiled soup would be for the best. That was until he was found puking his guts out when the boys came out. " I knew it! I knew it! You're dying!!" Taehyung screamed as Hoseok began to cry at the idea and Yoongi chastised Taehyung for making Hoseok cry for the fifth time that week. Jungkook was also pouting while Jimin quickly reassured him that their hyung was not dying and that he was just  _sick dammit-_  

Namjoon only sighed and called the manager, alerting him that Seokjin would not participate in the following fansign or any activity until he gets well. Sejin agrees and quickly cancels everything for Seokjin, stating that he'd go take Seokjin to the clinic after taking the boys to the fansign. 

When Sejin arrives, the boys grimly pile in the car and the maknaes sit right near the eldest, offering their body heat despite Seokjin's fever. Ignoring the other's warnings, they huffed and burried themselves closer to their sick hyung. When it was time for them to depart, they whined (except Yoongi and Namjoon because they're  _cool_ ) as they were forced away from Seokjin, who tiredly smiled at them. Hoseok kept wishing his hyung luck, Jungkook kept telling him that he better not die (Hoseok whimpered a bit), Jimin kept pleading to come with them, and Taehyung only scolded the eldest ( _"If you wouldn't have gone to that jungle you wouldn't be sick!" "Tae... that was months ago..." "It's a cursed island hyung!!")_  

In the end, the boys managed to get through the fansign peacefully, throats clogging up when seeing the genuine worry some fans expressed when asking about the eldest. 

One particularly young fan came across Taehyung (he guessed she was around 10-12) and asked if Seokjin would be alright, to which Taehyung obviously replied with a yes. "Here, this is for him, I usually kept this to make me feel better when I'm sick back when I had a tumor, but now I'm healthy! So please give this to him, I figured I wouldn't need it anymore and I thought I'd give it him here because he was coughing up a lot in your recent performance but since he isn't here I'm just hoping you can give it him!" she said and handed over a stuffed brown owl. 

Taehyung took it gently in his hands, unable to speak at the amazing action from the younger. The girl smiled and gave a fighting sign before heading over to Hoseok. Taehyung stared at the owl for a moment, not noticing the confused look from the current fan until she shook her hand in front of his face. Taehyung snapped out and refused the hand from a staff member, opting to keep it in his lap so that he wouldn't have to go around the stuff to find it later. 

*~*

Upon arriving, the boys immediately scurried over to their hyung, all talking about their fansign and if Seokjin was all well now. Seokjin calmly answered all their questions and laughed as Jungkook already curled up next to him. "Hey, a fan wanted me to give this to you," Taehyung said and handed over the owl once the boys were gone. Seokjin looked at the stuffed animal with a smile, "S'cute." "She said she had a tumor and she would keep it to make her feel safe whenever she'd go to the hospital, said that she wanted to give it you so you'd be safe too... she was young," Taehyung explained and Seokjin only smiled wider, "I wish I was there to thank her." 

Taehyung hummed in agreement, realizing that not even he said anything to express his gratitude to the girl. Seokjin dug himself deeper into the pillows, sniffing once in a while as he hugged the owl closer. "Makes me feel better already..." he murmured and Taehyung chuckled. "Alright hyung, get some rest..." Taehyung said and Seokjin nodded. 

Just as he began to walk out, Seokjin began to cough out loud, making the six boys appear in a flash. Seokjin could only roll his eyes as he turned his back on the squabbling brats and dug his nose on the soft owl, smelling a wisp of apples and cinammon. 


	56. You Never Know What You Have Until You Lose Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuyu (ao3) requested:
> 
> can you do a chapter where Jin-Oppa suddenly become invisible for a day, after bangtan Said rude things to him, and made him Just not wanting to be visible, but they see what they did, and begin to worry and search him?

The morning Seokjin woke up, he knew something was wrong. 

It kept bugging him. It seemed like a perfect day to him, but the nagging feeling made him think otherwise.  _Did I leave the stove on? Did I forget to feed the sugar gliders? Did Namjoon decide to cook?!_ Seokjin thought as he brushed his teeth, blinking tiredly at his reflection in the mirror. Setting his toothbrush against the sink, he walked out of the restroom and went towards the kitchen, suddenly feeling faint and dizzy. Shaking his head, he went to open the cabinet but blinked when his hand went straight through the handle. 

Seokjin stood there for a moment, blinking constantly, before going to grab the handle again. He gasped when seeing his hand go straight through the metal hand. It was then that he noticed his see through skin, making him jump in alarm. His breathing began to get heavier as he scurried to his room, running through the closed door, as he began to call for Yoongi. "Yoongi! Yoongi!" he said and went to shake the younger out of his sleep but screamed when he fell on the floor. 

He jumped up and gasped when realizing he had went through Yoongi _and_  his bed. He shakily looked up at the sleeping man, whispering his name. He began to full out scream Yoongi's name, tears collecting at the brim of his eyes when seeing Yoongi not move. He ran out and headed towards the other members' rooms, screaming all of their names but watched in horrid as none of them even stirred. Crossing his arms and gripping his elbows, Seokjin shakily walked into the living room, thaknful that he can at least sit down on the couch. 

An hour passed and Seokjin had yet not moved, too shaken to do so. He began to think more, wondering how the  _hell_  he became invisible.  _"Maybe I drank something weird? Ate something weird?"_ Seokjin thought, tears beginning to stream down because he was just so  _terrified_  and  _worried_  because if nobody saw him, how would he  _live_? Then the thought came to him in a flash, 

_Last night... I wished I would disappear...._

Seokjin groaned at his stupidity, hitting his temple at the unwanted memories from last night. The boys were all frustrated and worn out from that day's activities... all wishing they would just lay down and sleep. Seokjin knew , however, that if they went to sleep without eating or showering, they would overeat in the following morning and not have enough time to shower. So Seokjin persisted despite the glares thrown his way and scolded the boys for being so lazy. 

Jungkook had become so annoyed that he yelled some rather  _degrading_  comments (he even jabbed at Seokjin's line distribution) before storming off to his room. The other members hadn't even bothered to send him a glance after the harsh outburst as they walked off to their rooms, leaving Seokjin to stand alone in the room. Seokjin had always known that he wasn't the  _best_  singer out there, and really he didn't want to own that title but he just wanted someone who would at least tell him that he was decent enough to even be a kpop idol. 

So Seokjin obviously took this the wrong way and prefered to barricade himself under the blankets of his bed (after showering of course). 

Blinking the tears away, Seokjin snapped his head up when hearing footsteps come closer. There stood a sleepy Hoseok, murmuring softly under his breath as he trudged towards the house. He ran towards the younger and stopped in front of him, ready to say something until... Hoseok walked right through him. Seokjin froze, hands trembling in fright as he turned slowly to see the confused boy looking around the kitchen because  _Seokjin would usually be cooking something up_. 

Hoseok only shrugs and takes out the box of cereal and Seokjin feels his heart break. 

Suddenly, all the doors are opening and Seokjin gasps when he sees Jungkook walking in front of him, noticing how he had walked through him too. He moves out of the way because he  _does not_  like the feeling of being passed straight through and he watches as Yoongi asks if Seokjin had gone to the bathroom because he was not there when he woke up. Hoseok shakes his head because apparently he already went to the bathroom and Seokjin wasn't there. 

Jimin decides to call him after Namjoon said, "He probably went in early?" but when they hear the elder's phone ring in the distance, that's when Seokjin feels the cold atmosphere suddenly appear. "His shoes are still here....." Jungkook says, staring at the sneakers that Seokjin usually takes. "What the hell?" Yoongi breathes out and begins to walk around the house because _Seokjin couldn't have just disappeared_. But the thing was...  _he did_. Seokjin can't move as the others call out his name, Jimin and Taehyung walking out of the dorm because maybe Seokjin hyung slept walked outside. 

"We should call the managers... maybe they know what happened?" Taehyung recommended, making the others agree silently. Seokjin had long given up on screaming at them that he was  _there_  because they just wouldn't hear him. So instead, when the boys get ready and head down to meet the managers, he numbly follows them, thinking of ways he could get their attention. 

*~*

It has been 3 hours ever since the boys found out Seokjin wasn't there. The managers said they'd check around the town and alert others before officially going to the police, but the boys were one edge. "Do you think... do you thinnk Hyung went away because of me? Do you think he hates me because of yesterday?" Jungkook's soft voice spread through the air, making Seokjin snap his head up. Jungkook's eyes were watery and his lips were beginning to wobble. Hoseok wrapped an arm around the maknae, muttering reassuring words. Seokjin had frozen up completely. 

"I-I... I was hurt... that was all... but I never... I never  _meant_  for this to  _happen_ ,I would never _hate_  you," Seokjin breathed out, walking towards the crying youngest, who was shaking in Hoseok's arms. "I'm sure he had his reasons Jungkook... but he certainly did not hate you," Jimin said, wanting Jungkook to stop crying before he does. Seokjin kneels in front of the youngest and cups his face in his hands (or tries to anyway) and he goes to press his forehead against the youngest, being able to feel the pressure. He jumps back because he thinks he isn't invisible anymore, but he realizes that he can only touch them, not fall on his face.  

Jungkook seems frozen though, and Seokjin's hope begins again but Jungkook doesn't say anything else and closes his eyes instead. "We were all wrong, not just you kook," Namjoon muttered, "When he comes back, we  _have_ to apologize." The others nod and Seokjin cries because he can feel the genuine regret radiating off of these boys. "We don't have an excuse, we could've hidden our anger and not throw it at him," Yoongi said, sighing as he covered his face in his hands. 

Seokjin walks towards the rapper and smiles through the blurry vision due to the tears. He places his hand on top of his hair and for a split second, Yoongi tenses up before he relaxes again. Seokjin sighs and whispers, "I  _forgive_  you  _all._ " The day is sunny outside and Seokjin can hear the chirps of the birds, sending a smile to his face. He stands up and gives a look to each member, smiling at each one. "I'll just wish for me to be visible," Seokjin whispers and is about to wish then and there, but he doesn't think it'll be a good idea to suddenly appear in front of them. So he's about to walk out and go straight through the door but he groans as he finds himself on the floor as he clutches his nose due to the crash. 

"What the hell was that?" 

Seokjin sits up and eyes the door, realizing that he can now touch things but still be invisible. Seokjin sighs because then it'll be harder to get out. He opts to sit down though, trying to come up with ways he could get out.A loud slam is heard and he sees the door open and the manager walk in, face red and sweat collecting on his forehead. "Boys, we need to get down to the police station, Seokjin is nowhere here and we need to have someone on the lookout when we can't-" Seokjin groaned angrily at himself. He was right there dammit! 

Seokjin huffs as he follows the boys, hearing JImin sniff quietly, whispering " _please come back_..." and he's just about to walk around the corner when his whole body tenses. He feels a pull in his chest and he starts coughing out loudly. He falls onto his knees and his breathing goes heavier. He hears someone call out his name and he dizzily looks up and sees  staff member looking at him in worry. Seokjin can almost cry out in happiness when the staff members grabs his arms and helps him stand up, calling the others to help. He hears the soft cries of "hyung!" and he smiles because  _finally_ , he's not invisible anymore!

Seokjin happily welcomes the boys and he reminisces in the joy before looking up at an angry Yoongi. "Yoongi?" He whispered, scared that the younger would lash out on him. "You idiot! How could you disappear like that?! We were all so worried!  don't scare us like that ever again!" Yoongi said, coming closer and tugging the eldest into a hug, crying onto his shoulder. Seokjin blinks for abit before laughing and hugging Yoongi back. After the tears washed away, they found themselves in the practice room, all wanting to hear why Seokjin had disappeared. 

"Um, I woke up early to get some groceries to make some special breakfast for yo guys but my mother called and I just panicked because she sounded really frantic and I left my phone behind and just went ahead and got a taxi turns out she was fine, she just thought that my hyung had disappeared..." 

Seokjin was proud of himself for creating such a decent lie and he would've patted himself on the back but that wouldnt really help. The others just sighed as they took in the (false) information and Sejin just ruffled Seokjin's hair and said, "Let's take you home so you can change and practice with the boys." Seokjin was about to stand up when he once again was hugged by Jungkook. "I'm sorry hyung... for talking to you the way I did yesterday..." Jungkook said, hoping that it would be enough for Seokjin. 

"It's okay, you guys were frustrated that's all," Seokjin said and ruffled the kid's hair but froze when Hoseok said, "No, seriously hyung, we are  _all_  sorry... we shouldn't have treated you the way we did yesterday, even if we were mad." Seokjin scans each of their faces, seeing their hopeful faces and Seokjin laughs. "Fine, I forgive you, just as long as you buy me food," Seokjin teases and the group nods eagerly, already pulling out their wallets to see how much they have to go buy their hyung some food. 

Seokjin only smiles at their antics and trails behind the manager, heart swelling with warmth, as he thought  _It's good to be back._


	57. Little Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heathen05 (ao3) requested:
> 
> Can i request an evil maknae Jin who bullies his hyungs with pranks etc. Because he wants their attention. But even so his hyungs loves him so much. 

**1\. Jeon Jungkook**

Seokjin was  _totally_  not bored. 

He was just making up stuff while he waited. 

That 'stuff' was currently placing a bucket of ice water on the opening of the door, balancing it's weight against the wall. He snickered at the thought of whoever walked in first screaming as the chilled water soaked their clothes. After placing it safely, he walked back and sat in the middle of the pure white dance room, snickering at the bucket. He tapped his fingers against his thigh rythmitically, waiting for his first victim. He perked up when hearing the familiar voice of Jungkook, stiffling his laughter with his sleeve.m

"Hey Jin-"

Jungkook didn't even finish his sentence before he screamed high pitched as the bucket his back, thankfully it was plastic, the ice cubes falling with clinks on the floor. Seokjin doubled over with laughter, ignoring Jungkook's glare at him. "Oh! You should've seen your face!" Seokjin said and Jungkook grumbled under his breath. Jungkook eventually began to chase the laughing boy all around the practice room. When the boys came over, they were met with the sight of a screeching Seokjin with Jungkook putting ice cubes down his shirt. 

**2\. Kim Taehyung**

Seokjin was snickering at himself as he plopped the mayonaise into the shampoo bottle that belonged to Taehyung, masking the scent with the leftover shampoo Seokjin left in there, but he knew he wouldn't notice anyway because he'd be too distracted singing along to the songs he always puts on when he's showering. Hearing the boy getting closer, Seokjin quickly places the shampoo bottle back up and shoves the mayonaise in the cabinet and pretends to be washing his hands as he greets Taehyung with a smile. "Hey hyung! Sorry, I'm leaving right now," he says and walks out but stays close after the door closes to hear Taehyung's panicked shrieks. 

He gets bored after a while because Taehyung is just taking too  _long_  and Seokjin's beginning to think he's doing more than just showering but then- Seokjin smiles as he hears the shrieks coming from Taehyung, running towards his and Yoongi's room as he cackles. Seokjin can only hear the rushed footsteps and the slam of his door being open and he turns to Taehyung innocently before Taehyung lunges at him with a scream. "YOU LITTLE MINX YOU PUT MAYONAISE IN MY SHAMPOO!!" Taehyung screams and Seokjin laughs at Taehyung's gloppy hair but then Taehyung begins to laugh too and has the audacity to grab some mayo/shampoo and spread it all over the kid's face. 

Yoongi grumbled as he was woken up but when seeing the scene before him, he couldn't help but smile. 

**3\. Park Jimin**

Seokjin giggled as he spread the mashed potatoes on the inside of Jimin's left shoe (because Jimin always puts on the right one first). He ran into the kitchen and put back the mashed potatoes and ran back to put on his own shoes, trying to muffle his laugh as Jimin sat down besides him to put on his shoes. "What's wrong? Jimin asked, smiling at Seokjin's weird antics. "Nothing hyung," Seokjin replies and just as Jimin puts on his left shoe, a loud  _squish_  could be heard and Jimin's disgusted look with widened eyes was all it took to make Seokjin double over with laughter. 

The others came running in to see what was so funny but the answer was give when seeing the white glop flowing out of the spaces between Jimin's ankle and the shoe. Jimin grumbled and took off his shoe, throwing some of the mashed potatoes at Seokjn before tickling the youngest with a teasing glare. "You troublemaker!" Jimin says before walking off with one shoe and sock on to clean the other soiled sock and shoe. 

**4\. Kim Namjoon**

Namjoon was sort of hard to prank, as the older was witty and he was quick to catch onto things. Seokjin thought long and hard about this one before the greatist thing came to his head, Namjoon was  _clumsy_. The dummy never looked down at the floor, which meant that Seokjin can put some blocks and his hyung would easily trip over it. Seokjin didn't want Namjoon to end up with a broken nose, arm, or anything if he were to fall, so instead, Seokjin decided to use any other advantages to his clumsiness. 

So instead, Seokjin got a cheaper replica of Namjoon's prized glasses (thank you amazon) so that Namjoon would 'break' them. He switched it quickly with the originals and smirked at Namjoon's careful approach to it. Seokjin had already broken them to make sure they were easier to break, but he was still anxious to see if Namjoon would notice the slight darker tone to it's handle, but to his relief, Namjoon did not. So he stayed put all the way until it was time to go, and Namjoon had swiftly pulled out the glasses and raised the handles to put it on when suddenly  _snap!_

The entire group went quiet and even Seokjin hid his snicker when seeing Namjoon's horrified look. "Ah, hyung... we can always buy you a new one..." Jimin awkwardly muttered before Seokjin's famous laugh flowed out and he handed over the glasses in neat bubble wrap. Namjoon actually had tears in his eyes as he recieved the precious object in his hands, actually sniffling as Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Well... at least you wrapped it with bubble wrap...." Namjoon whimpered before being shoved gently by a teasing Yoongi and Hoseok into the car. 

**5\. Jung Hoseok**

Hoseok was fairly easy to prank, the boy was scared at realy anything, but  Seokjin thought it'd be mean to scare his hyung, so he decided to go for a light scare. Seokjin had waited for all the boys to go sleep before he painted on his face really eerie white and black, kind of like Jungkook's makeup on one of their halloween dance practices. He crept into Hoseok's bedroom and snickered quietly before crawling onto the bed and turning on the flashlight on his face, tracing his fingertips lightly on Hoseok's jaw. 

Hoseok squirmed a bit and  when his eyes fluttered open, Seokjin smiled widely and whispered,  _"Boo"._  

Hoseok screamed so loud Seokjin fell onto the floor with a thud. Jimin and Jungkook woke up with groans but when seeing Seokjin on th efloor with the makeup and a panting Hoseok, the two burst out laughing. Hoseok whined about for a while after Namjoon and Taehyung came in to check if it was okay (Yoongi had remained dead to the world) but nevertheless, he punished Seokjin by making him sleep next to him, so at the end it was a winwin. 

**6\. Min Yoongi**

the thing about the eldest, Seokjin never knew how to read him. Yoongi was almost never home anyway these days and Seokjin didn't want to mess around in his hyung's studio because despite wanting to spend time with him, he still had respect for him. Seokjin spent the longest time on him, wanting to think things through before going full on prank-Yoongi-hyung-mission. However, he hadn't even gotten the chance because just as he thought he had the perfect plan, Yoongi had walked in. 

Seokjin scrambled for cover but Yoongi had already seen. "Hey kid, I'm your next victim?" Yoongi teased and Seokjin huffed. "Hey can I uh, can I ask you something?" Yoongi said and Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows, "You just did." "I'll just go ahead... why are you acting out lately? I mean we all thought it was fun but then you started going overboard..." Yoongi said and Seokjin squirmed uncomfortably, knowing that he was right. He had almost ruined Namjoon's usb for pete's sakes. 

"I'm just... bored..." Seokjin murmured and Yoongi chuckled, "No there's more to that you're just not telling us." "If you already know why then why bother asking?" Seokjin replied, looking down at his fingers. "I don't actually... that's why I'm asking," Yoongi said and Seokjin sighed. "you guys are always out doing stuff that our company wants you to do and I'm stuck here because I'm  _too young_  but I mean... I can handle a few interviews like Jimin hyung... and then when you guys come home you're all so tired and I can't hang out with you...." Seokjin said, curling into himself as he finally let out the truth, too ashamed to face his hyung. 

Yoongi stayed quiet as he took in the information, looking at the youngest biting his lip and eyes getting watery. Seokjin wiped the tears away and laid back down on his bed, "It's fine hyung.. I'm sorry about my pranks... I'll stop," Seokjin manages to say, covering his whole body with the blanket. 

Yoongi would've gone to sleep himself, but he untangled the blankets off of Seokjin despite his dongsaeng's protests and hugged the boy, "You stupid kid... don't worry... it's our fault for not taking care of you as we should... just wait, everything will get better."

*~*

It did. 

Seokjin was able to go on more activities and the hyungs got to come home earlier and actually have a  _meal_  with the maknae, smiling at the radiance the boy had. It had been a month after all the fiasco and Seokjin was truly grateful for whatever Yoongi did. That's why when Seokjin was being smothered with hugs, he turned around and smiled at Yoongi, and he smiled back. 


	58. Regrets Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna (ao3) requested:
> 
> can I request bully! Bangtan to their hyung Jin who has to clean cook and do everything and they drop honorifics and are always rude to him and make things tough for him? This would be great in a few parts but with it ending in a good direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the era to be during the I Need U era okayzzz

"During your predebut or debut days, did any of you have any conflicts with each other due to not knowing each other well or some other reason?" The interviewer asked, making all of the boys stiffen in their seats. "Um, we did have some trouble but it was resolved quickly," Taehyung said and the interviewer nodded. "We were able to talk out some misunderstandings and clear out our minds, being able to grow as a family more," Namjoon added and the others agreed quickly, all muttering some snarky but funny comments, filling the air with laughter. 

After the interview was over, the members piled in the car, all exhausted and hungry and just  _waiting_  to get home already. "Hey hyung.... I'm sorry...." Jungkook muttered, breaking the silence in the car. Seokjin turned to look at the maknae with a smile and ruffled his hair. "It's fine kookie, besides it all happened a long time ago, why do you keep apologizing?" Seokjin asked and instead of Jungkook, Hoseok added, "Because it's still wrong." Seokjin sighed and replied, "Yeah but you regret it right? You've made it clear to me over the years too, so you shouldn't worry about it." 

"Still hyung, we're sorry.... we caused you your misery..." Jimin spoke up next to him, burrying his face on his shoulder. Seokjin rolled his eyes and said, "Yah, if you guys don't stop talking about I won't make you food-" "WE never said anything!" Yoongi, Taehyung and Namjoon said, making Seokjin roll his eyes again. "I should've left earlier, I wouldn't have been stuck with your rants then-" Seokjin laughed when everyone immediately began screaming, "NO!"

Seokjin shook his head as his laughter died down, pulling Jungkook into an embrace and said, "Ah, you brats... you all just love me too much." The car went quiet until Taehyung murmured a small, "yeah..."

*~*

_When Seokjin was introduced to the company as a trainee, everything went swell and easy. Seokjin fit in nicely and worked hard to get the choreography and singing skills done, just as anyone else. Which is why when the boys that would soon be his co-workers (and hopefully brothers) began to treat him different as before, Seokjin was greatly confused. Seokjin thought at first that they were just tired and frustrated, but that was obviously not the answer as they would even do it when they had a long break._

_When he had tried to confront them about it, they only ignored him or scowled at him. Seokjin was hurt, undeniably so, but he had made a plan to try and make the boys like him again. So each morning, he woke up extra early and cooked breakfast, using up his rare allowance just on the better quality foods for them. The boys ate it, but they never said "Thank you." Seokjin then tried reaching out by buying the gifts, like when Taehyung wanted the newest game Seokjin would scrape up the best he could until he had enough and bought it for him. Taehyung only received it with pursed lips.  
_

_Seokjin found it in the garbage can the next day.  
_

_Seokjin walked into the studio one morning and he overheard Namjoon's anger as he yelled about the usb he lost, the usb that contained all the songs he had produced or written. So Seokjin set out to find it. After Namjoon left, Seokjin walked into the studio and spent the whole night looking. He knew it was there because Namjoon always put them there. Seokjin looked between the tangled wires and untangled each one, only to find the usb dangling between two of the cables.  
_

_Seokjin proudly grabbed it and gave to Namjoon the following morning. "You went through my stuff?!?! How could you?!" Namjoon screamed, shoving past him in anger. Seokjin stood there blankly, not wanting to look up at the other's snickering. It went on for about two more months, and each time Seokjin got, he did not give it up. He was sure he was going off as annoying but the yearning to be accepted once more beat his insecurity. One day, when he was arriving to the dance room, he overheard the boys talking... about him.  
_

_"Don't you think he'd trying too hard?"  
_

_"Of course he is, not used not being spoiled all the time,"  
_

_"Well he should, little bastard dared to hide his true self from us, and I'm not going to tolerate a spoiled rich kid in our group, I think it's time we talk to Bang pd-nim,"  
_

_"We've tried before hyung remember? I think his rejection is just more proof about his family bribing him to let Seokjin into Bangtan,"  
_

_"I still can't believe he lied to our faces, must think we're too low for his status to know the truth,"  
_

_Seokjin's hands trembled, they had found out. It was true, he grew up in a well off family, hell, they had more than enough. Seokjin wasn't spoiled though, he was only brought into the family because well... charity. He had been the unwanted offspring of his late father who loved a poor woman, who had also died. He was only six years old when he was swept into the cold world of what he thought would be full of wonders of luxuries. He hadn't even been treated like a child should be treated, he was sent off to sleep in the staff headquarters (that's how he learned to cook and clean like a pro). When he was old enough, he was sent off to boarder schools while his older half brother was given home school. When cases of bullying came up, the family wouldn't care and only switch his classes, but that stopped nothing.  
_

_The only reason why he got out of the household was because had come of age and was kicked out. His older half brother however, had been kind enough to get him his own apartment and money to go to college and such. When Seokjin had broke the news to him about wanting to debut as a kpop star, his brother supported him but cut down his money as the family was beginning to suspect of him helping the younger. So, when he heard the others speak about not wanting to have a spoiled brat into their group, Seokjin couldn't help but feel angered.  
_

_It wasn't his choice to grow up in a rich yet cold household, it wasn't his choice to be seen as charity just because his 'family' didn't want to exposed of what they really were if they did not adopt him, it wasn't his choice to he be treated this way. With the anger rushing through his veins, he slammed the door open and glared at the boys with tears in his eyes, scoffing at the shocked look by the others. "You... you idiots," he seethed, gripping the doorknob so hard his knuckles turned white. "You think... you think I'm spoiled? you think I don't know how it feels to struggle? Well that's ironic for me huh?" he began to chuckle as his shoulders shook. "Then, it was perfectly normal for me to be dumped in the staff headquarters, yeah I got so spoiled by people struggling to make ends meet, yeah, I lived such a luxurious life by being sent off to foreign schools because the people who should've been a sanctuary for me didn't want to see my face, I was so happy and well off by living with people who the only reason why they took me in was so that they wouldn't look bad in front of the press," Seokjin was laughing sarcastically by now, laughing at the horrified looks on his bandmate's faces.  
_

_"Yeah.. you guys are totally below me for being able to grow up with people who actually loved you, for being able to experience what true friendship is, for being able to eat with your family, for being able to simply walk out to a park just because you wanted to! Yeah, I use my 'status' to lie to you because apparantly, I'm not ashamed to explain that I was nothing but a son of poor woman and a rich man who lived being hidden away from everyone because I was a mistake!" Seokjin screamed, falling onto his knees at the exhaustion of his pouring emotions. He struggled to breath, gripping his wrist to try and get some stability.  
_

_He looked up through blurry vision and scoffed at the guilty faces, opting to stand up and turn around to leave, "Don't worry... if you don't want me here, I'll leave."  
_

_Seokjin was ready to close the door when he was suddenly yanked back and encaged in arms, feeling someone burry their face between his shoulder blades. Seokjin tensed up, feeling the other person's shaking body as they struggled to keep in their tears. "Jesus, hyung I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being a complete idiot," Jimin's soft voice racked with whimpers filled with genuine regret that it made Seokjin choke up once more. He suddenly felt more people wrap themselves around him, all murmuring their apologies and calling themselves such horrible names that Seokjin couldn't help but tell them not to blame themselves, that they simply didn't know.  
_

_Seokjin sighed at how whipped he was for his dongsaengs, hushing them quietly and just relishing in the fact that... they maybe began to love him again. He got his response later on, not being left alone as they treated him to whatever he wanted, giving the excuse of him deserving everything in the world.  
_

*~*

Seokjin was cooking in the kitchen, humming along to some random tune when his eyes were suddenly covered. He let out a surprised yell as he was swirled around and tugged down so he could sit on a chair. "Guys? what's going on?" he asked, voice shaky with nerves. The hands were suddenly lifted off and he was met with a cake and six neatly wrapped gifts on the table. "Today is the day hyung... the day you joined us!" Jungkook said and Seokjin smiled, having forgotten the little tradition thing they made up, as he picked up the cake. "Thank you guys!" Seokjin said and was about to stand up to put the cake away (because no way were they eating dessert before eating dinner) when he was suddenly tackled down in a hug. 

"We love you hyung!" they all said in unision and Seokjin only rolled his eyes with a sheepish smile and patted Hoseok's hair and ruffled Taehyung's, mumbling a small, "I love you all too." 


	59. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Leena_k (ao3) requested:
> 
> Can you please write a fic about jin ((as the hyung)) been annoyed from bts because they will ignore and dosent respect him? Like he become REALLY MAD and start treat them the same way :)

 

***~***

He doesn't know why the boys thought it'd be okay to treat him this way. At first he took them as jokes, laughing along with the boys despite the stabbing feeling in his gut. Then things got weirder. Jungkook beagn to talk back when Seokjin just wanted to make sure he was alright. Jimin and Taehyung wouldn't spare him a glance when Seokjin asked if he could join in on the video games (not even a denial was given... which Seokjin was starting to get used to). Yoongi actually  _screamed_  at him for walking in his studio (Seokjin had knocked! and it wasn't as if he burst through the door with a freaking marching band behind him!). Namjoon had frustratingly yelled at his hyung for not being able to reach the notes he needed for the songs (Seokjin was  _sick_  Jesus christ... his lines were given to Jimin at the end). Hoseok had sneered at him for not being able to get the new choreography (again.. Seokjin was injured...). 

Seokjin was tired of all the bull he had been given lately, as if he didn't have enough going on before. He was laying on his bed, the insomnia kicking in once more, when he decided, fine... if the boys didn't want him to take care of them, then he wouldn't. He had enough on his plate anyway. 

*~*

When Jungkook had cut his arm on accident (wasn't even a big cut, just a small one), he whined non-stop about it, mumbling about how it stained his shirt. "Hyung, what am I supposed to do?!" Jungkook huffed, presenting his arm towards the panting elder. Seokjin stared at the wound, hands itching to grab it and wipe the blood off but the harsh treatment holds him back, and he replaces his frown with pursed lips. "Go to the bathroom and clean it, that's all you need to do..." Seokjin says, standing up to go get a cup of water. He doesn't dare look back. 

When it came to Taehyung, the boy was practically begging him to buy him a new game. Seokjin once more was tempted to fish out his card and swipe the damn thing but he held himself back and said, "If you want it so bad, buy it yourself." He had then turned around to flip through the book he had took interest in. He ignored Taehyung's lingering presence and had instead decided to buy the book and although it left a bitter taste in his mouth to leave, he forced himself to walk to the cashier and buy the book. He walks back to Taehyung and ask if he's ready, Taehyung only nods his head and places the game back on it's place, opting to follow his hyung out. 

Namjoon had once again been annoyed one day, having his songs rejected making him moody. Seokjin knew this and he had made it his goal to be easy on the younger but what Namjoon was demanding of him was impossible. He couldn't reach those notes! Seokjin knew he was an okay singer and that he had actually improved, but he could never reach Jimin's or Jungkook's level at this rate. His throat ached and he was frustrated from having to see Yoongi and Namjoon's exasperated sighs. "Yah! If you're so annoyed then why don't you give this line over to Jimin or Jungkook, they can actually reach these notes!" Seokjin argues and Namjoon gives him a glare, replying, "Because the producers want to see just how low of a singer you are." Seokjin feels a tug in his heart, especially when Yoongi doesn't even bother to at least nudge the younger. "Well, you can tell him that he should know how much of a terrible judge you can be since you know that I can't sing that high!" Seokjin jabs and walks away, not feeling any sorry for the shock in Namjoon's eyes. 

Seokjin doesn't think he can handle it anymore, but right when he's about to retreat to his selfless ways, Jimin strikes a chord in him. "No hyung, I can't eat  _that_  much! I'm not a pig like you!" Jimin shrieks at the average sized bowl Seokjin had served for him. Normally, Seokjin would shut up and take it like a dog, but he has been through this far too many times. He slams his fist down on the table, startling everyone in the table and he screams, "Then what do you  _want?!_ " Everyone gapes at him and Seokjin is practically  _seething_. "I _expect_  you to finish the food because you  _need_  to eat! I would want you to eat this and appreciate it because there is someone who car-" Seokjin goes quiet and he sighs, voice going quieter as he adds, "but  _fine_ , if you don't want to eat... then don't... just don't come crying to me when you suffer the consequences." When Seokjin come back, he feels a little relieved to see Jimin's bowl half eaten. 

When Hoseok gets sick, Seokjin goes full mother mode and cares to younger, feeding him the soups and basically babying Hoseok while he's bedridden. Hoseok has whined and actually snapped at his hyung for being like that, but Seokjin only hushes him and continues. Well, not anymore. Hoseok gets sick the following day and Seokjin cooks the soup and gathers up everything that Hoseok might need to get better. He walks into Hoseok's room and the younger actually groans and burries himself deeper into the sheets. Seokjin bitterly thinks,  _sucks for you, I'm not doing anything_. He places the bowl and medicines down and shakes Hoseok a bit to make the younger sit up. "Here's the soup, make sure to eat it and the medicine should be taken every six hours with food so take it right now so we can go do our schedule," he says and turns to walk out but when Hoseok calls him out, Seokjin stands still. "Hyung.. you aren't going to bother me today?" Hoseok asks and Seokjin feels a lump in his throat. "No... I'm not..." he chokes out and leaves, slamming the door once he's out.

Yoongi makes him cry. 

He knows he doesn't mean it but now.. he's not too sure. Yoongi had lashed out on him today again. He had been doing nothing but cleaning their room and Seokjin was about to ignore Yoongi's messy side but the more he looked at the side of the room, the more he got annoyed. He was just about to do Yoongi's bed when the latter burst in, muttering curses under his breath. When Yoongi caught Seokjin holding the sheets in his hands, he snapped. Seokjin had only blinked and suddenly, he was on the floor with an aching arm. "You idiot! You were the one who messed up everything! You keep messing around with my stuff can't you keep your dirty hands out of my-" Yoongi stopped when Seokjin whimpered. 

Seokjin had kept up his walls for a long time. Even before he started distancing himself from the others, he had kept it all in. However, the accumilating pain in his arm and in his heart plus Yoongi's screams just mde him  _burst._  "I was just trying to help! Haven't any of you noticed that?!? All that time I spent supposedly 'bothering' you, I just wanted to lift your burdens a little... but why do you still keep treating me like a lowlife?!?" Seokjin said and cradled his arm closer. Once he realized what he had just said, Seokjin goes rigid and he quickly mutters, "But f-fine... I won't ever touch your stuff again." He stands up shakily and he noticeably flinches when Yoongi reaches out with a desperate,"hyung-" his mistake is when Yoongi reaches again and he slaps his hand away, screaming, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" 

Yoongi stops immediately and retreats, eyes widened at the nervous and shaky hyung in front of him. "Just leave me alone... why can't you all just leave me alone!" Seokjin cried out, grabbing his phone and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. Yoongi is stunned, he doesn't move until Jimin opens the door, asking why Seokjin had ran out. Yoongi sighs and just walks pass him, and once he sees Namjoon he orders him to call the manager. Namjoon did as told and when he got off the phone, he told the others to get sweaters and put on their shoes because Seokjin was taken to the hospital. 

Yoongi could only feel the air being knocked out of his lungs. 

By the time they arrived, Sejin had gone off with the doctors and the boys crowded around themselves, asking Yoongi what had happened that made Seokjin run to the hospital. "I shoved him... he landed on his arm wrong..." Yoongi muttered, making them all go quiet. "Why the hell would you do that?!" Namjoon breathed out, burrying his face in his hands. "I was angry and I let it all out on him... I screamed at him and made him feel bad... God I'm such an idiot-" Yoongi grumbled and Jungkook scoffed, "Yeah, you are.." Yoongi looked at him with a glare and said,"don't think you're innocent either, Seokjin's been getting crap from all of us... that's why he broke down... it's not just  _my_  fault he was like this... sure, I was the only one who hurt him physically but we _all_  treated him unfairly... that's why you saw him crying, I was his breaking point." 

*~*

When Seokjin walked out of the room with his cast, he stumbled after seeing the boys wating for him. He didn't falter much though and instead walked passed them, opting to stay closer to their manager. "Aigoo kid, you had me worried there," Sejin said and patted Seokjin's hair, but when he noticed Seokjin's grim face Sejin furrowed his eyebrows and asked quietly what was wrong. However, Seokjin only shook his head and kept walking, ignoring the pleas from his bandmates. 

When they arrived home, the boys had walked out one by one until Sejin grabbed Namjoon's arm and quietly said, "I don't know if you guys had a fight or whatever... but fix it.... Seokjin is not doing good." Namjoon nodded and replied, "Don't worry hyung-nim... we plan on fixing it too." When Namjoon walked into the dorm, he found Seokjin calmly making himself tea, with the others sat on the table, the tension thick in the air. "Sit down," Seokjin said and it was then that Namjoon noticed how hoarse his voice was. "Hyung-" he began but was cut off by Seokjin slamming his hand (the uninjured one) down. "Namjoon sit on the damn chair!" he yelled, the angry voice being enough to make the leader follow. 

After Seokjin had poured his tea, he sat down in his spot and stayed still, no one made a noise. "Aren't you going to talk? You said you wanted to, if you changed your mind then I'm leaving, I don't want to waste my time-" Jimin suddenly hiccuped, a habit of his whenever he tried to contain his tears. "Hyung... we just.. we just wanted to say we are so sorry.... we were so  _stupid_.... I never appreciated all the things you did for me.... and I realize that now... I just want you to know that I really am sorry!" Hoseok pleaded, his hands trembling. Jimin followed soon after, sobbing and spilling apologies. Of course, this triggered the other two maknaes to sob as well. The only ones who were remaining strong were Namjoon and Yoongi. "Hyung.. I was an idiot too.. I let out my anger on you... I  _hurt_ you for so long... I made you feel so awful and I'm.... my apology is not enough to gain your forgiveness.... but still.. I, too, want you to know that I am really sorry," Namjoon said, his voice shaky.

"I can't.... I don't deserve your forgiveness... I _physically_ hurt you.. just because I let out my anger on you... but I do want you to know that I'm sorry... I am _sorry_ , " Yoongi said, facing his lap where his hands were clutching each other. Seokjin sat there, rigid and knuckles turning white due to the harsh grip he had on the cup. "Thank... you.... but... I don't think I can forgive you all so easily... I mean... I understand you do regret doing this but... I still feel uncomfortable... just give me more time... and I'll get back to you all," he said, standing up, and turned around to leave, leaving the other six at the kitchen.

*~*

As the months went on, Seokjin at first was not used to have the boys all over him and at times he grew frustrated and let the boys know, but that only prompted him to see that the boys actually _cared_ about him. He had seen how regretful they were each time they had a chance to show it, and he began to feel that same care for them as before.

When he began to dote on the boys again, it was when Hoseok got sick. Hoseok actually cried and snuggled Seokjin after Seokjin fed him the spoon of soup, and after that Seokjin got sick which only made the other members fight over who would be taking care of him. He soon grew back to his old self, taking care of the others as before but now, he was reassured that the boys appreciated him. He was happier now, the others as well, and he knew now that no matter what, the boys loved him.


	60. We Are There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Debasmita Bhandari (ao3) requested:
> 
> please, will you write a fic about the recent events happening to Jin? All of it. including jjangu? and his sickness and how the members are holding him up?
> 
> Halyang requested:
> 
> can you please make a story about how Jin having a hard time during jjanggu died, how he tried to stay strong and cope when his baby died. Also how he tried to get close with Adam during Run ep 23. And his member was there for him.
> 
> Since these two requests were pretty similar, I just decided to fuse them together 'kay?

 

***~***

Seokjin couldn't  _feel_  anything. He just stood there in the hallway, clutching the phone in his hand as his older brother kept quiet. The basket of laundry he was holding and balancing on his hip was now on the floor, the clothes scattering. "W-What..?" he whispered, chest colliding and stretching in such a  _cruel_  way that he suddenly  _can't breath._  "Yeah Jin... Jjangu... Jjangu passed away..." he heard and he whimpered, not noticing the worried Hoseok standing behind him. 

"Hyung?"

Seokjin turned around and raised a finger to his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me that it got worse! I thought he was better!" Seokjin hissed, voice cracking at the end, as he perched his phone between his shoulder and cheek and picked up the clothes. Hoseok kneeled in front of him and helped, staring at Seokjin in worry as he noticed the tears. Once Seokjin hung up, Hoseok had asked,"hyung?", and cradled Seokjin's face in his hands. "Hobi-ah... Jjangu... Jjangu died today.." Seokjin whimpered, looking down at the shirt in his hands. Hoseok sucked in a breath, knowing just how special Jjangu was to Seokjin. 

"Ah... Hyung I'm sorry... I," Hoseok was stuck, how could he comfort Seokjin? "Do you want me to get you something? Do you need to call manager hyung?" he asks, knowing that Seokjin might want to go home. Seokjin sniffled and shook his head, "No, I'll tell him myself... thank you though." Hoseok noded and takes the basket of clothes away from Seokjin. "I'll wash them hyung, you go and rest okay?" he says and leaves, not even turning around to see if Seokjin had done so. 

It had been about a few weeks after Jjangu's death, and Seokjin had shockingly grown sick. He wasn't as hyper as before and he mostly slept things through. At first, the boys were okay with it but then it just got worrisome (and sometimes annoying). Something must have happened during his trip to home, it couldn't only be because of Jjangu. Things only got worse when they were scheduled to go to that dog training place for their run episode. The boys at first protested (Even if they had already scheduled it way before the news) and their managers were willing to call off the appointment and even cancel that week's episode but Seokjin only stood up and said, 

"It'd be rude to call them off suddenly, and we can't keep ARMY waiting, let's just do it... I'll be fine," 

The room was quiet even after Seokjin had left. 

During the filming for the episode, they had occasionally glanced at their hyung. Seokjin was sort of dazed and although he had participated, he had opted to sit and silently tend to Adam, his little bit of energy seeming gone already. After the filming, they were driving towards the interview, and Seokjin had once again stayed quiet the entire time. "Hyung, are you okay?" Hoseok quietly asks, threading his fingers with Seokjin's. Seokjin hums back quietly, giving a short nod. 

Hoseok purses his lips and sighs, turning to look down at his feat, but not letting go of Seokjin's hand. 

Back at the dorms, Seokjin is making them dinner and his shoulders are slumped, giving off the vibes of 'don't talk to me.' However, Taehyung just had to break it. "Hyung, why don't you sit down and talk to us? If you're having any problems... we can help you," he said quietly and carefully. Seokjin had gone tense when he said that, making him drop the spoon inside the pan. The boys watched in nervousness as Seokjin turned around to look at Taehyung. "It's nothing Tae," he says sharply. 

This time, however, they will not back down. "It's not 'nothing' hyung," Jungkook snaps, daring to look at Seokjin with a sharp stare. Seokjin stares back at Jungkook, his eyes glossing over. Seokjin turns back around without saying anything else, going back to chopping the carrots. "Hyung!" Namjoon finally bursts out,"  _Talk to us!_ " Seokjin by now flinches and drops the knife, thankfully avoiding cutting himself. "For  _what_  Namjoon!? I'm  _fine!_  It was just a fight!" Seokjin screams. 

The room goes quiet and Seokjin is struggling to breath, "Hyung and I.... fought..." he muttered, his fists clenched so tight they were white. The boys stare at Seokjin who is staring at the floor with such a broken expression. "Hyung would always take care of me.... when our parents were away for trips, which was always, hyung was  _there_ ," Seokjin gasps out, clutching the area where his heart is. "Hyung bought me Jjangu so that I wouldn't be alone when he went off to the military because of our dad, that's why I was so attached to him...." Seokjin says, he has now dropped onto the floor, clutching his knees to his chest as he rocks back adn forth. "When hyung came back he changed, he was serious and stoic.... so I opted in focusing on Jjangu.... " he cries out. 

"When Jjangu died he just... I don't know... I snapped at him for not taking care of Jjangu... I know it wasn't his fault but I had felt so angry and sad that I had lost what reminded me so much of my old brother that I just started fighting with him...." Seokjin was hiccupping and his palms were pressed against his eyes. "I know I  _know_  that it was reasonable for him to change... but he was the only person I had back then... and for him just to ignore me after hurt me so  _much_ , I took it all out on him and now I truly broke the last thing we had...." Seokjin finished, his breath hitching from time to time. 

Hoseok walks over to him and places his hands on his shoulders. "Take a breather hyung.... what you did is  _normal_ , sure, it might have made both of you feel like crap, but this was supposed to happen, perhaps now you can finally begin with your brother again," he says, hoping that it could calm Seokjin down. "You were hurt, you took it out, you let your brother know, that was  _great_ , but now you need to focus on taking this as a chance to reunite with him," he says, ignoring the others who were getting closer,"Hyung, you didn't break anything... you  _saved_  it."

Seokjin gasped out loud, his hansd shooting up to clutch Hoseok's shirt as he poured out his sadness. Hoseok and the others enveloped their arms around him, whispering sweet nothings and soothing him with their touches. 

*3 months later*

Seokjin was getting bored, the party had been great and all but Yoongi was now so drunk he was shirtless and hanging off the counter. Namjoon had given Taehyung some weird mix and now the boy was sobbing in Jimin's arms about how unfair the cats without fur had been treated because well... they had no fur. Jungkook was still a baby of course (not really but Jin had forbidden the younger to drink in his presence) and was quietly tending to the sugar gliders as he snickered at Yoongi's occasional weird tactics. 

Suddenly, his phone beeped and when he opened it, he smiled when seeing the text from his brother. 

_Hey... want to hang out?_

Seokjin glanced up at his friends and tsked, walking out of the dorm as he quickly replied, 

_Yeah, pick me up at the cafe._


	61. A climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> MurderingKat requested:
> 
> it would be great if you could do a really hard-working Jin behind the cameras and even the members, and each of them discovering that one by one.  
> Or maybe another scenario where a lot of popular groups go on a grueling idol training camp and Jin works from the bottom to the top, and gaining everyone's respect along the way. 
> 
> I'll mix both of them in this and I changed Bangtan's history a bit for plot's sakes

 

***~***

1\. Jeon Jungkook

Jungkook had fallen ill and he was whining non stop about it. 

The thing is, 

Jeon Jungkook was almost  _never_  sick. And when he did get sick, it was the worst thing. Jungkook would full on puke, the clots of mucus accumilated in his throat and everyone winced when hearing him practically gag after spitting them out. At times like these, no one dared get close to the grumpy maknae, except Seokjin. 

Seokjin would never fall back at the snarky comments from the frustrated maknae, opting to ignore him and continue doing whatever he was doing to him. Jungkook huffed out each time because no matter how many times he tried doing something incredibly  _nasty_  so that Seokjin would stop treating him like a damn child, Seokjin would still stick with him. One time, Jungkook had had  _enough_  and he had said a comment that was truthfully awful. Seokjin had staggered and almost dropped the bowl of soup when Jungkook gave him the direct verbal hit. 

Yet Seokjin quickly recovered and muttered, "Jisung went through worse and nobody tended him to it.... so be thankful that all you have is a mere flu and have someone that takes care of you so you could recover quickly to work." Jungkook's eyes widened at the blow, remembering how a trainee that was with them before would always get sick and  _nobody_  bothered to even check up on him. When Seokjin had learned then was that Jisung had to drop out due to a lung infection and he was driven by guilt, promising himself to help out anyone who was in need. 

Jungkook decided to shut up ever since. 

2\. Kim Taehyung

Taehyung knew he was unwelcomed by the other trainees when he first came in. But Seokjin _was_ welcoming. Probably because he had gone through the same thing. Back then, all they focused on was to debut, picking allies and picking enemies. Seokjin did not like that and tried to get along with everybody, but that made everyone hate him. Back then, the other five boys already had secure spots in Bangtan. Taehyung had stuck onto Jin and the two were always helping each other out, even if they had no idea what they were doing. 

One day, however, they almost fell out. Seokjin had been (as always) ignoring the degrading comments from the others when Taehyung had been offered to join a group of other trainees. These trainees were  _supreme_  and they actually had a chance of being picked to be in Bangtan, so Taehyung saw this as an opportunity. So without hesitation, he shook the hand and joined, not even turning to look at Seokjin's betrayed expression. After a while, Taehyung had seen how awful these trainees were. 

Taehyung had hated every minute with them. He would occasionally glance at Seokjin and he seemed to be doing fine. Taehyung wasn't mad at him, he was mad at himself for leaving Seokjin. He was proud at seeing Seokjin's determination to thrive, eventually impressing the trainers and boosting him up. There had been one time, when the trainees had taken him for a 'surprise.' What he found was brutal. 

Seokjin's clothes were half ripped and he was sitting on the floor looking incredibly ashamed. 

Taehyung had had  _enough_. He screamed at the others, taking off his jacket to cover his hyung, and walked off with the threat of reporting them. That's exactly what happened. The trainees were sent off and Seokjin and Taehyung fixed their friendship, eventually being picked to be the final two members of Bangtan. Seokjin did not let the harsh treatment break him, and Taehyung admired him for that. 

3\. Park Jimin

Jimin has never really put much thought on all the things Seokjin has ever done for them. Until now anyway. Jimin has always had trouble with his body image, always thinking he wasn't  _enough_  to satisfy. Seokjin was there to change his mentality. Seokjin had gone as far as to shut everyone out of the kitchen (it was the only room available before and back then the kitchen was small and had a slide in door) so that Jimin wouldn't go out before at least eating a decent amount that will allow him to digest the food. 

Jimin back then would throw objects at Seokjin and scream at him before he eventually ended up sobbing his lungs out. Jimin would always befrustrated at his hyung because  _couldn't he see? That Jimin was trying so damn hard to be **perfect**_. When he eventually calmed down, Seokjin would hug him, hush him and coax him into opening his mouth. Seokjin would whisper encouragements and praises, not a lot to make him feel like a child but enough for him to realize that it's  _okay_. 

Jimin was grateful for all those tiring nights Seokjin had spent with him to try and get a spoonfull in his mouth, he was sure that if Seokjin hadn't done that, he would've been dead by now. No matter how grateful Jimin was, he was also regretful. There was a scar right above Seokjin's ribs that will haunt him forever. It's a secret hidden so deep that they all made sure that if it were ever to be revealed, they at least had 30+ stories to cover it up. Jimin hates seeing it, he absolutely  _detests_  it. That's why, if Seokjin was ever changing in front of him, he turns around and avoids looking at Seokjin until he's sure that he's finished changing. 

But one day, he accidentally caught sight of it. Seokjin knows how sensible he is to it, so when he looked up and saw Jimin standing there wide eyed and staring at the scar, he quickly lowered the shirt, beginning to panic at the reaction Jimin would give. Jimin had begun to tremble and look down, struggling to breath as the flashbacks began to appear. 

_Seokjin was getting tired already, it had been an hour and Jimin had refused to eat the food. With a sigh, Seokjin got up and grabbed his plate, feeling sad when Jimin looked at him with a hopeful face. "No, I_ _'m just reheating it, and don't think about leaving, Yoongi is right outside," Seokjin muttered, plopping the rice and meat onto the pan along with the soup. Jimin huffed and shoved the table, crossing his arms as he glared holes at the table. Seokjin was right besides him (as he was sitting close to the stove) and Jimin faced him as he was taking care of the bubbling soup, Jimin reached for the nearest thing he could get and threw it at Seokjin, turning back around to make a run for the door._

_He couldn't hear the pained scream coming from Seokjin, the hiss of skin touching the white hot iron of the stove and fingertips above the flame and the clash of the pots on the floor. He threw open the door, making Yoongi fall on the floor with a panicked yelp, and ran towards the door. He would've made it if Hoseok wasn't there. Hoseok had grabbed him, pulled him towards his chest, and gripped his arms and waist so Jimin couldn't get away. Jimin was panting heavily as he struggled to get out, but he froze when he heard Hoseok scream at him, "You hurt Seokjin hyung!"_

_Jimin slowly looked up, body going cold as he saw Yoongi and Namjoon supporting a crying Seokjin, his pink shirt being stained at the side by an ugly red and his hands tense and shaking as the skin still bubbled. Jimin was in shock all the way of the ride to the private hospital for kpop artists. still in shock even after Seokjin had been tended to. The sight of his bandaged hands and chest made him recoil in disgust for himself. He cried himself to sleep the first night. Eventually, Seokjin had broken the rules that the boys had set to him  (Don't get close to Jimin!) and although it took a huge amount of time to reassure Jimin that he had forgiven him, they still made it._

Coming back to his senses, Seokjin once again had helped calm Jimin down, whispering soft reassurances. Jimin felt confused, how could Seokjin still deal with him? Even after all these years?

4\. Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi 

Being the three who mainly work on the production of the music, they have seen moments of unfairness, especially at Seokjin. Seokjin who's had to handle all the emotional abuse thrown at him by the old producers and the physical abuse the old manager had brought upon him as well as Jungkook. Even after all the harsh criticism and treatment, Seokjin still managed to earn  _respect_  out of the abusers. 

They remember offering to speak to management for him, but Seokjin shook his head and stood up with a wince (they didn't know it at the time, but Seokjin had taken a blow that was meant for the maknae) and walked straight into the producer's room. Later on, when they asked him why he had done that, Seokjin had replied, "I'm not going to allow myself to cower behind anyone else, they need to know that I'm serious on what I'm doing and that I'm not letting them get to my head."

That's exactly what happened, Seokjin would not let himself be dragged down unfairly. It had taken a while, and the boys had to hold back at the teasing and mockery thrown at their hyung (Yoongi almost slit the man's neck when they had made crude comments towards him). Nevertheless, those horrible men were brought down and Seokjin had even smiled as they trudged out of the building, making the other three take a mental note saying  _don't mess with Seokjin hyung_. 

Throughout the years, the boys have each seen how Seokjin handles the incredible  _bull_  given to him. Sure, there are times he falters but they are right there to either pick him up or fight  _for_  him. Even if Seokjin gets mad at them for doing it, at the end of the day they all still love each other. They're brothers,  _family_ , and even though Namjoon is the leader, they don't disagree that Seokjin is just as strong (hell... maybe even stronger). 


	62. A/N  RIP JONGHYUN

As you all know, a very special man has died today. 

I know that I have many requests about Seokjin being mistreated or any of that sort and I was wondering if you guys would find it comfortable and okay if I don't post them for a while? I came to realize that it's a really sensitive topic right now and I just think it's better for me to back off of that topic because apart from my discomfort I also want to think of you guys and how you feel about this situation. 

Please respect my decision of backing off of these sorts of requests, I will keep them in mind and I will write about them later, but out of respect for Jonghyun I would like to refrain from this for a while. This doesn't mean that I won't post at all, this just means that I'll be writing much happier, fluffier and funnier stories.

I want to spread positivity for now and as much as I enjoy writing angsty stories I feel like it's best for me to stop for a while. Please, if any of you are going through anything don't refrain from sending me a message, if you need me, then you can contact me in:

[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kpop-slushie8)

[twitter](https://twitter.com/kpop_slushie)

and remember you can always contact the suicide hotline:

1-800-273-8255 

I know that I'm adressing this issue when something happened when I should have done this before and I feel ashamed for doing so, but my intentions are good I promise. I wish for the best for Jonghyun's family and friends and to Jonghyun, you were a man who never hesitated to address important issues.. and for that I respect you and even if I wasn't a shawol I still enjoyed your music very much and I liked you a lot. So with this in mind, my final message to you is, 

Rest In Peace Kim Jonghyun. 


	63. Avengers! Assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> WhiteMoonAndBlackSun requested:
> 
> Can I request an Avengers AU with Seokjin as maknae?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this is an AU that I never thought of making... do I still use Captain America....? In that case it'd be Namjoon... 
> 
> Namjoon- Captain America (Korea...??)
> 
> Jungkook- Iron Man (LISTEN I HAD TO)
> 
> Jimin -Thor (CUZ WHY NOT FIGHT ME AND NO HE DOES NOT HAVE A BEARD BUT I CANTINVOAIJVMAKR LITTLE JIMIN INCAIAERMKAVMAER)
> 
> Taehyung - Hawkeye (HAWKEYE IS RELEVANT IDC WHAT YOU SAY)
> 
> Yoongi- Black Widow (LISTEN IDC HE WOULD MAKE A PRETTY GOOD ASSASSIN)
> 
> Seokjin- idk.. not hulk for sure.... spooderman? Spiderman? 
> 
> Nah, Seokjin is just the small nerdy little kid who was recruited for being really good at technology so his job is to help the boys on a mission kk byezzz
> 
> Hoseok- Seokjin's mentor and boss
> 
> WHOS HULK??!? BANG PDNIM?!?? nAH HE NICK FURY!!! YALL IMMA WRITE CRACK OH MY GOD-
> 
> Can I be Agent Phil Coulson... 
> 
> Update: I put this in about a few weeks ago bUT AVENGERS INFINITY WAR TRAILER IS OUT AND IM SO DISTRAUGHT OH MY GOD ALL MY BABIES IS2G ALL MY FAVES ARE GONNA DIE AND IM GONNA BE SOBBING IN THE THEATERS AND THEY'RE GOING TO KICK ME OUT
> 
> Anyway, I hope this story makes you laugh and I'm going to include my own rants between so you can just skip the ones in bold okay lolololol.

***~***

There's one thing that makes Seokjin regret everything. That is his skill of being an incredibly good guy on a computer... or any other electronic really. He even made up a code for the government... at only 17 years of age! He's gained some recognition and all but really... he's getting tired of it. Especially when he's been kidnapped by the Asgardian's evil brother Loki ( **hONESTLY IM SORRY I COULD NOT THINK OF ANYONE ELSE IM LAUGHING AS I TYPE EVERY WORD IMAGINE THE FREAKING NEMO ONE IM GOING TO WRITE IM GONNA PEE MYSELF) (oops I just spoiled... oh wellz)**. 

"Mortal! Have you decided to tell me now?" Loki says and Seokjin huffs out loud, rolling his eyes at the raven haired male. "Please as if, I would rather listen to Yoongi's monotone voice as he recites each step he takes to build his damn robot suit," Seokjin grumbled, making Loki squint his eyes at him. "I do not understand, you midgardians usually get so terrified when you're all... tied up like this," Loki mumbles and Seokjin bursts out laughing. "Honey  _please_ , I've seen Nick Fury without his coffee in the morning  _and_  some people actually like being tied up.... I don't... I personally think it's disgusting and wow it itches I can't believe people actually think of this as a turn-" 

"sILENCE!" Loki screams, grabbing his chitauri scepter and points it at Seokjin, who actually listens for once ( **I mean I would too tbh)**. Loki glares at the younger boy and turns around to point at the gauging black hole where the aliens keep flowing out of. "You  _will_  tell me how to get to that portal! You are the one who invented the code, and not only were you the one that designed the code but the spell that blocks it as well, so you should no longer hold your tongue and speak when your king says so!" Loki screams, digging the sharp point into Seokjin's shirt, managing to pierce into his skin. Seokjin grimaces and glares back up at Loki. 

"Last time I checked I had a president! and for the last time no!" Seokjin yells. It only takes a second for Loki to pull back and strike Seokjin's face, cutting the pale skin. Seokjin yelps, eyes widened at the blood dripping on the floor. He's about to snarl something back when Loki is suddenly thrown across the room with a panicked scream. He swirls around and sees Jimin stand there with a glare. "Brother! Stop this foolishness!" Jimin screams, making Seokjin flinch as once again he was not used to Jimin's loud voice. He flinched when feeling the restraints on his wrists being jostled, looking up only too see Yoongi's glare being directed at the two in front of them. Seokjin smiled and once he was fully free, he happily clung onto his hyung as they walked out. 

Outside, he saw Namjoon fling his shield at the upcoming monsters and when Taehyung caught sight of the two boys, he quickly ran up to them and helped Yoongi with Seokjin. "Hey kid, you hurt?" Taehyung asked, shooting an arrow at another monster. "Only my wrists and ankles, they're a bit sore from the chains," Seokjin says and Taehyung nods, looking up once seeing Jungkook arriving. "Go with Jungkook, he'll take you back to safety okay?" Taehyung says and before Taehyung can grab him, Seokjin turns around and asks"Wait what about Jimin hyung?" Yoongi snorted, "Please, he's a God... he can handle himself." Seokjin couldn't really argue with that. 

Suddenly, Seokjin is pulled back by the collar and he can catch a glimpse of Namjoon's face as he lunges him towards Jungkook. Seokjin screams as he is flung off the building, catching the sight of the burning city below him. He thinks he's about to die but he feels the metal arms circle around his torso and keep him close. He looks up and sees the mask that belongs none other than to Iron Man. Seokjin squirms a bit as Jungkook flies out to head back to the building, screaming all the way there despite Jungkook's annoyed sighs. 

*~* 

Back in Jungkook's building, Seokjin was happily coccooned next to Hoseok, who although scolded him at first, was now content that his partner was with him once more. "You really scared me you know, "Hoseok mumbled, "It's not fun being stuck here with Mr. Sarcastic." Seokjin stiffled a giggle as Jungkook, who was passing by, glared at Hoseok. "Remember Hoseok-ssi, the only reason why you're here is because Seokjin wants you to... but if you really test my patience I'll kick you out on the warzone," Jungkook threatens and Hoseok squeaks and hides behind his dongsaeng, who only rolls his eyes. "Shut up hyung, not even your suit will protect you from me if you ever do that," Seokjin replies and Jungkook huffs. 

"When are the rest coming back?" Seokjin asks and Jungkook shrugs, "Once Loki is secure we're all going back to the building to discuss some stuff." Suddenly, the doors burst open and the group come stumbling in, with Jimin even carrying a passed out Loki on his shoulder. "Guys!" Jimin screams and sets down the hammer with a loud noise. Jungkook flinches and let's out a little noise when seeing his floor go down a bit due to the weight. Taehyung bounces in with his arrows smeared with blood and he smiles at Seokjin. "You made it safely!" Taehyung says and Seokjin nods. 

"Well... what happens now?" Seokjin asks, blinking wildly at the blood and dirt on everyone's faces. "We.... don't know..." Yoongi murmurs, looking down at his clothes in a grimace. "Can you.. oh I don't know~~ just... cook for us??" Jimin says and Hoseok suddenly appears and pleads as well. Seokjin quirks an eyebrow out and says, "But Jungkook-ssi wanted to try some shawarmas.." Everyone quickly glares at the said man, who raises his hands defensively. "But Seokjinnie!! the place may not even be open! actually I'd be surprised to see it standing still!" Hoseok whines. 

"Nope I saw it on the way when Jungkook took me here... it's open!"

"But that was like.... a billion hours ago..."

"No Taehyung-hyung... it was only 30 minutes ago,"

"ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN IN 30 MINUTES!!"

"Stop screaming!"

"Sorry Yoongi hyung but it's the truth!"

".....True"

"Hey Jungkook guess what you ain't eating your shawawamas today"

" _Shawarmas_ "

"Whatever smarta-"

"eXCUSE ME THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE?!"

"Um Hoseok hyung no offense but that child just witnessed monsters destroying the city and us fighting them and may I remind you that he has cussed probably more than you can imagine,"

"No not my son!"

"Get off me hyung I've cussed before"

"tHATS IT YOU ARE GROUNDED"

"Geez he's worse than Coulson..."

*~*

"So... it was opened..." Hoseok mumbled as he stands in front of the little restaurant. "Told you" Jungkook says as he passes by, sticking his tongue out. The rest grimly walk in and sit down as soon as they spot the clean table ("Okay but can we talk about how the hell this place managed to survive?" "Taehyung... just shut up,") and Jungkook quickly goes to order. The food is prepared and Jimin praises the workers because "These midgardians are strong!" The workers are obviously shaken up and it takes them a while to comprehend that the people they saw destroying the hideous beasts were casually walking in to eat. 

Namjoon is tiredly leaning on his fist and chewing his food slowly, occasionally falling into little bits of sleep. Seokjin is right between him and Jungkook, laughing as Hoseok and Jungkook are  _discreetly_  throwing pieces of meat at each other. Yoongi and Taehyung are practically sharing each other's chairs and Yoongi occasionally slams Taehyung's back because the boy ate his shawarma too fast again. Seokjin seems to be the only one fully awake so he decides to enjoy it while it lasts because he knows that right after this whole mission, he's expected to go back to the SHIELD department in New York with Hoseok. He bitterly ponders on the idea because he truly does enjoy the company of the others. 

He likes Jungkook's sarcasm, he likes Namjoon's cleverness and wisdom (although sometimes he can't understand him), he admires Yoongi's coolness, he enjoys playing around with Taehyung and he will miss Jimin's random outbursts. Seokjin is more sad with Jimin because he knows that he has to go back home, to Asgard. Jimin catches his distraught face and reaches over to pat his head. "Don't be too sad now Son of Kim... let's rejoice! We are no longer in danger, so enjoy your meal and the presence of friends," Jimin says and goes back to scarfing down what has got to be the 15th shawarma. 

*~*

Later on, when Jimin has left with Loki, Seokjin and Hoseok are ready to head out to New York when Coulson **(iMAGINE OH MY GODMVOMKTRS)**  comes in and hands them a letter. "What's this?" Seokjin asked while Hoseok opens the letter. "Go ahead and read it Hoseok," Coulson says ( **In Korean orrrr)**  and Hoseok does as told. Suddenly, they both lit up when realizing that it's a letter that confirms their transfer to the SHIELD department of Seoul. Hoseok immediately runs to Jungkook and begins to mock the scowling ceo and Seokjin only turns around to smile at the others who are rejoicing at the fact that their new comrades are staying. 

Seokjin turns around to thank Coulson but frowns when seeing the black car drive off, he's suddenly pushed a bit when Taehyung goes to hug him, and Seokjin finds himself smiling again. 


	64. You Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Request by Leena_k (ao3):
> 
> Can I requset playboy jin and badboy jungkook? And jin is super hot but he is playing around with jungkook so kookie get angry? Also i would like to see some club scene :)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for accepting my alternative request lol
> 
> oKAY SO THE SONG "That Man" BY CARO EMERALD PLAYED AND I SUDDENLY GOT REALLY INSPIRED???

 

***~***

If there was one thing that Jungkook hated with his entire passion, it was the cocky and annoying man named Kim Seokjin. He also happens to be his brother. Well... step-brother. He remembers thinking that this person would be the nerdiest and lamest man to ever exist but one of his nightly visits to the local club forced him to double take. There stood Seokjin, dressed in ripped pants, a loose black shirt and surrounded by  _many_  women. 

Jungkook remembers gaping at the intruder of his family who was casually drinking a glass of vodka (or what Jungkook assumed was vodka) and whispering into the woman's, who was seated at his left, ear. The woman smiled and whispered something back and suddenly Jungkook felt as if he were watching something very  _intimate_  take place. "Hey isn't that your brother?" Taehyung asked, nudging Jungkook's arm. "No, he isn't," Jungkook grumbled and turned around, missing the smirk that Seokjin sent his way. 

Afterwards, Jungkook had been confronted by Seokjin. "So kid, mind telling me why you were at the club when you are obviously underage?" Seokjin asked and Jungkook glared at him. "I am practically nineteen  _already_  Seokjin-ssi," Jungkook muttered and Seokjin tsked, booping his nose. " _hyung_ , I am  _hyung,_ " Seokjin said and Jungkook had to refrain from rolling his eyes. "Yeah.. okay, bye" Jungkook said and left, making Seokjin chuckle with a, "Brat." 

Later on, Jungkook went to ask Seokjin to keep it a secret and Seokjin had only shrugged, leaving Jungkook a sweaty mess. Months passed however and Jungkook hadn't been scolded by his father or step mother. The thing that annoyed him most though, was how comfortable Seokjin was around them. It had only been a few months and Seokjin had already been calling Jungkook's father, 'dad.' Of course, Jungkook still addressed to Seokjin's mother as "Ma'am."

It got better when Seokjin left to live at the college dorms once he passed for a scholarship but Jungkook would occasionally see him in the clubs, always accompanied by a woman. Jungkook had his fair share of wild nights but he was sure that Seokjin was  _way_  more experienced than him and in a way that hurt his pride (but of course, that doesn't mean Jungkook would go screwing around like a bunny (Taehyung had laughed because he said that Jungkook _looks_  like a bunny) and he would not like to catch aids thank you very much). Jungkook was always used to being the  _only_  one but once Seokjin and his mother stepped into the picture, Jungkook was suddenly sharing everything with this older teen. 

Now, it all went to crap when Jungkook went to the club again, now being a freshman at college, and found his tipsy step brother hugging the ginger who was playing with his hair as she sipped her drink. Jungkook rolled his eyes and walked away, not even bothering to check if Taehyung was following. After a while, he had forgotten about Seokjin and was now dancing with one of the prettiest girls he's ever seen. Jungkook was beginning to get intimate, curling his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He nibbled at her neck, eliciting a giggle from the girl and making her grip his leather jacket harder, and just as he thought he was  _finally_  going to get some tonight, he felt someone collide against him. 

He turned around, ready to scream at the idiot only to find an already  _drunk_  Seokjin smiling coyly at him. "Jungkookie~~ hyungie is so tired~~" Seokjin whined, hugging Jungkook closer by the neck, forcing him to turn away from the girl he had been dancing with. Jungkook awkwardly tried to unbind himself but to no avail, Seokjin only whined louder and stubbornly gripped him harder. Jungkook grimaced at the stench of liquor hit his nostrils, the scent only making him grow even more agitated. Jungkook had enough when Seokjin began to target the girl, saying, "You're with my brother? Wah~~ Jungkookie, you got a good catch, treat her 'ight... don't fool around like m-"

Jungkook shoved Seokjin off of him, yelling at him to "get lost you annoying slob!" Seokjin hiccuped, staring at his dongsaeng as he began to laugh, his shoulders shaking. Seokjin moved to envelop his brother in his arms again, and Jungkook was about to shove him but Seokjin had whispered something that made him freeze, "Aigoo... our Jungkook.... always pushing away his hyung..."

Jungkook hadn't thought much of it after Seokjin left, and he was actually expecting to see Seokjin but was surprised not to find him at his usual spot whenever he went to the club. Jungkook, intrigued, decided to go almost every night to the clubs ( he wouldn't get drunk but he wanted to see if Seokjin was still around this place). Once making sure that Seokjin was not here, he felt a foolish pride settle in his chest. 

That same night, he walked over to where Seokjin would be and sat down, swirling the liquor in his cup around as he smriked. Taehyung gaped at him, wondering why the hell would Jungkook dare to sit where the famous handsome guy would sit. Jungkook only shook his head and waved for Taehyung to sit down. Taehyung awkwardly made his way, tugging the girl he had with him along. At first, it was really awkward (not to Jungkook of course) but soon after, they got lost with the drinks and the girls who were finally coming in. 

"You know... once I learned that you were his brother, I considered ditching him to go to you... are noonas to your taste?" 

Jungkook heard someone whisper in his ear. Jungkook turned around and eyed the ginger who he recognized to be the same one who asked him about where Seokjin was. Jungkook pursed his lips at the woman in front of him, he knew his brother had the habit of ditching women but  _this_  one in particular was someone he couldn't let go of. Jungkook may not be in good terms with his step brother but he knew that Seokjin does things for a good reason and he certainly knows for a fact that Seokjin had stopped sleeping around afterwards. So with this knowledge, something irked inside of him at the offer of this woman. 

Jungkook had believed he  _hated_  Seokjin for taking away most of the things Jungkook enjoyed in his life... but he never once wished pain upon this man, no matter how annoying he got. "No, I don't go for sloppy seconds," Jungkook murmured, going back to the girl next to him. Jungkook was sure  _no one_  in the building was still a virgin but hey, this woman was really bothering him. Taehyung's jaw slacked and he choked on his drink, chuckling under his breath as the woman angrily walked away. 

They never saw her again. 

*~*

Jungkook didn't know what happened to Seokjin, and he hadn't asked his father or step mother about him. He still visited the clubs and still sat at Seokjin's' spot, drinking his worries away but not even to get drunk and had his one night stands. When vacation time came around, he packed up, bid goodbyes to his friends and drove back home. His father welcomed him with open arms and his step mother joyously kissed his cheek. He had expected his brother to already be there but was shocked to see an empty kitchen (at all the vaction times... Seokjin was  _always_  int he kitchen when Jungkook arrived). 

Seokjin had arrived about 30 minutes after, recieving the adults with a warm hug. Jungkook was walking out of kitchen when he saw Seokjin, freezing momentarily. Seokjin noticed him and smiled, "You're earlier than me? Wow, that's a first." Seokjin had walked over, ruffled his hair and smiled, then he walks past him into the kitchen to look at the food. Jungkook turned around to look at Seokjin a bit more but he stopped when Seokjin's mother walked over and began to talk to him. 

They didn't talk again until night. 

Jungkook walked into the kitchen to get some water and he almost had a heart attack when he saw Seokjin lounging around in the living room. Seokjin turned to him and chuckled, shaking his head as he muttered, "I missed this house.." Jungkook quirked an eyebrow up and Seokjin shrugged, "I quit drinking.... if you did not notice... also, I don't sleep around anymore... how's ginger?" Jungkook pursed his lip at the mention of the girl. "Hm, did she ask you about me?" Seokjin asked again. "Why don't you ask her youself?" Jungkook muttered. 

"Don't think she'd want to see my face ever again... since apparantly someone called her sloppy seconds," Seokjin said and rolled his head and smirked at him. Jungkook didn't respond. "Good to know my throne is in safe hands.." Seokjin says, ruffling his hair up. "But  _God_ , tell me you're still not wearing that leather jacket," Seokjin said and Jungkook sighed, putting the glass down and turning around to leave. "Do me a favor kid," Seokjin begins, "Don't get caught up in that lifestyle." 

Jungkook turned around again, scoffing at him. "Why do you care?" Jungkook asked. "Because you're my little brother," Seokjin replied, "I should've fixed myself all those years ago, should've set an example for you... but here you are.... beginning to catch up with my reputation." Jungkook bit his inner bottom lip, eyeing Seokjin as he sighed while standing up. "Consider it okay kid? G'night now, I'm heading to bed," Seokjin said and left the boy in the living room. Seconds later, he came back and said, "Wait no, my reputation is a playboy, you're the 'bad boy' here... but geez you have got to be the weirdest one, where's your motorcycle? And tattoos? Rebel attitude?" 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows at him, asking, "When are you going to stop?" Seokjin hiccupped and hit his chest a bit, winking at Jungkook a bit before saying, "Never, I'm going to annoy you until your deathday." "Please, you'll be dead by then, you're like a grandpa already." Seokjin hums before tapping his chin, "No, I think I'll be a ghost." Jungkook rolled his eyes and walked over, slightly pushing his shoulder to say, "Move, I need to get back to my room." 

"Jungkook... seriously though.... don't get tangled up in that..." Seokjin warned and Jungkook sighed before nodding. Seokjin seemed unsatisfied but he had said nothing else as he moved. 

*~*

"And then afterwards, he goes around drinking all this booze!! He lived up to the 'bad boy' rep and got himself stuck in jail, if it weren't for me and my good ways he would've faced the wrath of our parents!" Seokjin screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Jungkook who glared at him. "So appreciate it you brat! I stuck my neck out for you! I could've lost my internship!" Seokjin screamed, swaying around dramatically and spilling over the alcohol on Hoseok's couch. Hoseok was about to open his mouth but one glare from the eldest shut him up. 

"And even  _then_!! It took about two more years for him to  _finally_  call me hyung!!" Seokjin hiccupped, being pulled back by Jimin. "You should've seen him, he cried all the way back home," Jungkook murmured, taking another gulp of his vodka. Seokjin was murmuring quietly to himself and Taehyung laughed, "Yah hyung, what happened to you? You used to be able to handle about twelve glasses and even then you only got tipsy." Seokjin glared at the chuckling boy, muttering, "Life happened son."

"You mean  _children_ ," Jungkook muttered and the rest burst out laughing. "It isn't my fault!! Blame my wife for not reminding me to put on a condom," Seokjin whined and turned around, shoving Namjoon away, to wave over his wife, who stared at him in disgust. "You little-" his wife growled, stomping over to whack him in the head. Seokjin pitifully landed on his face in front of Yoongi's shoes. Yoongi only kicked him away and Jungkook snickered at the view. 

Afterwards, when the others left and Jungkook stayed to help carry Seokjin up to his bedroom. "Thank you Jungkook-ah, this guy is gonna have a terrible headache tomorrow.." his noona muttered and Jungkook laughed. "Funny to see how he turned out after quiting," Jungkook said. "You know, I never got to talk about you on this... but I'm actually grateful hyung found you in his life," Jungkook added as they walked down the stairs. "Oh? Why is that?" she asked.

"Because he changed for the best, and well... he knew that I hated him but he still stuck with me... he helped me.... and I genuinely thank you for that," Jungkook said and the noona smiled. "Aigoo.. our Jungkookie is getting soft!" she laughed and Jungkook rolled his eyes, "Whatever noona... just... keep him happy alright?" With an affirmative nod and a gentle smile, Jungkook left that night with a smile of his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEs I knOW I WeNT A WrOng DiReCTIon bUT I rEaLLY liKed tHIs okAy


	65. Sugar Gliders!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Debasmita Bhandari (ao3) requested:
> 
> domestic BTS with Jin's sugar glidders? like they are jealous that Jin pays more attention to his new small babies and the maknaes mourn the fact that they are too old to be called baby by their hyung and the rest of the hyung line just sulk away bcz seokjin forgot to get them food and cuddle them like usual when they are working in the studio because he was busy with Eomuk and Odeng. they are idols and are on a mini break for 3 days before they go for their 1st concert since their recent comeback. They are jealous but the sugar gliders are too cute and they soon start squealing over them as well.

"What if we sell them to someone and just tell hyung they ran away?"

"And risk seeing hyung cry and panic? No thank you,"

"Why would you even recommend that Jungkook?"

"Listen Yoongi hyung, those little critters have stolen my quality time with Seokjin hyung, I am  _willing_  to do more than sell them just to have my hyung back,"

"He's our hyung too you brat!"

"Shut up Namjoon I'm his favorite anyway"

"this kid- yah! Why are you dropping the honorifics?! You are  _grounded_!" 

"Only Seokjin hyung can decide that"

"No actually you are grounded Jungkook, you should respect your hyungs no matter how annoying they get," Seokjin said as he walked into the room, making Jungkook whine out loud and Namjoon smile triumphantly. "And you guys should shut up about my sugar gliders, they aren't going anywhere" Seokjin added, smacking Jimin's head for offering the idea of selling his babies. "But hyung!!! They are literally taking you away from us!" Jimin whines and Seokjin rolls his eyes, scoffing, "You're  _exaggerating_ , they are supposed to require my attention because they are my  _b_ _abies_." 

Taehyung squawks at the statement and retorts, "You used to only call  _us_  your babies!!" Seokjin glares at him and replies, "If you can call Yeontan your baby, why can't I call my Odengie and Eomukkie my babies too?" "Because we were your  _first_  babies!" Jungkook says, this time, and huffs at his hyung who looks at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Yeah, and you're all over 20 now so you're practically too old to be called babies anymore," Seokjin says, stiffling a grin when seeing the distraught faces of the maknaes. "You're all just sad because I decided to feed the critters first instead of you huh," Seokjin grumbled.

" _no_ , but you were late because of that which kind of made us starve for about 30 minutes-" 

"Shut up Hobi"

Seokjin shook his head with a sigh at the arguing group of boys in front of him. "Besides, as I said before, you are  _all_  exaggerating, I don't stay with my sugar gliders  _all_  the time," Seokjin said and was met with cold silence and looks of disbelief sent his way. 

* _exactly two nights before*_

Yoongi was, as always, cooped up in his studio, cramming any ideas from his mind to paper. He hadn't remembered what he had for lunch, which was probably bad, and he hadn't seen any ray of sunlight. Yoongi was sure it was nighttime already but being the perfectionist he was, he still stayed inside when almost everyone from the building had gone home. He paused his work suddenly and yawned, allowing himself to stretch out any of the soreness of his muscles. He suddenly froze, a chill climbing up his spine as his nose twitched. He checked the clock on his computer, his eyes widening at the time it read.  _11:48 p.m._  

Something was still....  _off_. He had stayed nights much longer, but something was just.... not  _okay._  He unlocked his phone but did nothing as he tried to find out what could possibly be wrong with his phone. Suddenly, it occured to him.  _Someone had not called or texted him_. He opened the messaging app just in case and felt his heart drop at the  _no notification from... Jin-hyung._  Yoongi blinked a bit at the empty space, turning off the phone only to turn it back on. He was met once more with disappointment and instead stood up, opened the door and walked over to Namjoon's studio. 

The door finally opened to reveal an equally disheveled Namjoon, staring at him with tired eyes. "Hyung? What do you need?" Namjoon asked and Yoongi held up his phone. "Oh, he'll probably text you back in a bit, he hasn't texted me or called either," Namjoon murmured, yawning at the end. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows at him, looking down at his phone and muttering, "Still... it's a bit unlike him..." Namjoon shrugged and was about to reply when they heard his notification ring. 

The two walked over to Namjoon's computer and noticed the twitter notification popping up. Namjoon scrolled over to it and clicked it. The video of the sugar gliders appeared along with a caption from Seokjin but the boys were too busy gaping at the video. "Seokjin hyung has time to film, write and upload but he doesn't have time to text us his usual worried-mom-texts?!"  Namjoon says, his tone full of disbelief. 

For the first time in many months... Yoongi had felt betrayed. 

*present time*

"And that isn't the  _only_  time hyung! Remember when you said you couldn't play with us because the sugar gliders were just  _hungry_!!??" Jimin said and the other two maknaes nodded with a frown. Seokjin quirked an eyebrow at them but just sighed. "Yoongi and Namjoon hyung were victims!! We are  _all_  victims!! Hyung don't you love us anymore?!" Taehyung wailed. Suddenly, another shriek was heard from Yoongi and JIn's shared room, eliciting a chill in everyone. 

"My babies!!" Seokjin yelled, running towards the room to check up on the critters. The other six boys grimly sat in the table, all frowning at how quickly Jin had left them. "That's it! I have had enough!" Jungkook said, standing up abruptly and charging towards the two eldest's room. "I swear to god if you even  _touch_  one thing I will-" Yoongi snarled, following the maknae. The other four sat in silence before eventually shooting up to run inside. What greeted them however, horrified them. 

Seokjin had made Yoongi and Jungkook hold the sugar gliders while he refilled the water bottle and grabbed a packet of yogurt. "Yoongi hyung and Jungkook have fallen victims to Odeng and Eumok!" Hoseok hissed and the other four flinched. "Stop acting like children," Seokjin muttered, waving over to Namjoon and Taehyung. The two yelped but after one glare from Jin, they both scurried over. He instructed them to stick out one finger each, smacking Namjoon's hand when he had  _dared_  to pull out...  _that_  finger. 

Namjoon snickered but after seeing the tiny blob of yogurt on his index finger, he had paled. "Oh  _no_  hyung! I don't want to feed them!" Namjoon whined but Seokjin just pulled his wrist towards Eumok. "My child is starving so you better feed him  _right now!_ " Seokjin hissed out and Namjoon paled even more. He relentlessly offered his finger and Eumok gladly poked his tongue out to eat the food. Once Odeng saw his fellow critter eating, he had whined and began yipping to be fed too. Seokjin quickly poured some on Taehyung's waiting finger and urged the blonde to get closer to Odeng. 

Taehyung sighed and offered the yogurt-occupied finger and internally squealed when Odeng greedily began to eat. "Oh my god, I can feel his mouth!" Namjoon cooed. "His fur is so soft..." Yoongi murmured and Jungkook silently agreed as he thread his fingers over the sugar glider's coat. "Oh my goodness!! They've fallen too Hoseok hyung! Quick! Before we get sucked in too!" Jimin shrieked but before he could run away, someone pulled him by the collar and dragged him down to where the others sat. 

Seokjin took Eumok from Jungkook (the boy had actually began to tear up) and placed him on Jimin's lap. "Now, I want you to hold him for a bit," Jimin and Hoseok didn't even have time to register but they were already being subjects to the sugar gliders, with the rest watching in awe. "Oh my god!! Look!! Odeng curled up in Hoseok hyung's hoodie!" Taehyung squealed, cooing at the sleepy sugar glider. "Hyung he's getting sleepy, we should put him back so he could sleep," Taehyung worriedly said, biting the inside of his cheek when seeing Seokjin's smug grin. 

Jimin took a peek at Eumok and saw it's eyes staring back. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows before mustering his meanest glare at the critter. Eumok only tilted his head and crawled up his arm, settling on his shoulder and quickly burrying himself in the material. 

That was all it took to break Jimin's cold heart. 

"Hey hyung? Can I borrow them for the rest of the break?" 

"As if peasant" 

*~*


	66. It Runs In Your Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> livedreaminspire requested:
> 
> Can you write a Mafia Leader Jin AU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No angst! Also, I will continue writing serious one shots, like this one. aND I WATCHED THE GODFATHER AND I JUST>!?!?!?!??!? Also, most bts members are only mentioned...

 

***~***

Seokjin walked into the conference room, putting on a smile with a wave as he welcomed his business partners. He had his plan set,  _charm, smile, and get the money._  Seokjin was a very clever and sharp CEO, respected by many for his ability to keep such a succesful company at a young age. He was a fourth generation and he had risen his company's worth further than any of the CEOs before him did. He was barely 23 when he was made CEO, and although the public was told that his father had died of a cardiac arrest, Seokjin knew that he had been murdered by a hitman. 

Seokjin had no trouble capturing said hitman, had brutally tortured the man until he had forced a response from him. It didn't take long after as he had been told what gang had hired him and their coordinates so when they found them, Seokjin had ordered his men to take them down. The title of CEO had not been a burden for him, what  _had_  been the burden was his title of the new leader for the Kim Dynasty ( **LISTEN I HAD NO OTHER TITLE BUT IF I THINK OF ANOTHER LESS CLICHE ONE THEN I WILL PUT IT).**  How was he going to uphold the reputation his father, grandfather and great grandfather had created? 

Seokjin was peaceful and rarely sought out violence of any kind, which at first worried his family but it was forgotten as he had quickly learned to hold a gun in his grasp. Years went on and he had now become 28 and managed to soar in both businesses. Although he was the mafia leader, he prefered to almost always go on the little missions with his own group of six men. They were his two cousins, Kim Namjoon and Kim Taehyung, his two bodyguards, Jung Hoseok and Jeon Jungkook, and his two weaponry experts, Park Jimin and Min Yoongi. 

Going back to the conference, Seokjin sat in the front chair, waiting for the meeting to start. While the talking began and whatnot, Seokjin was interrupted by Taehyung's voice in his earpiece. 

_Hyung, there seems to be some trespasser in the building._

Seokjin pursed his lips, gripping the chair handles harder. He quickly replied, thanking that the men in the room were distracted by their conversations, "Make sure they're gone by the time this meeting is over, I do not want  _anything_  interfering with this conference." Sighing, he turned off the earpiece and clapped his hands, smiling in satisfaction once everyone quieted down and turned to look at him. "Alright men, Let's start," he said, standing up once more to present the slide show. 

He was almost midway when he noticed something about the man sitting four seats away from him. He didn't let down his guard, not wanting to give away his suspisciousness. He was definately not Choi Siwon, he had met the man in person. He internally smirked, looking down at his watch and switching the earpiece back on so Taehyung, or anyone on the net really, could hear.

"I am assuming that Mr. Choi could not join us today? I apologize for my ignorance, but may you please remind me of Mr.Choi's plans about connecting our company's stocks?" Seokjin asked, sending the man an unreadable look. The man stared at him for a while before nodding, going to open his file. "Being the man sent to this meeting, I thought you had this memorized already?" Seokjin asked again, staring at the man harder. The man looked up at him, closed the file, and replied, "He was plannning to offer you a part of the medical area to mix with your part as well, that way, we can put an IPO to work since the company is in need of some money." Seokjin raised his eyebrows, impressed to see that it was what Siwon had told him before, but the voice... was off. 

"Hm, now did you mean the medical area in China or in Japan?" Seokjin asked, knowing that the real Siwon hadn't given too much detail, so he was hoping to throw this man off. The man looked taken aback, his knuckles turning white. "In... Japan sir, but I apologize, I do not remember much," the man stammered. Seokjin almost wanted to slam his head on the podium, this man was so  _stupid_. "Well, I don't think you're very well informed about your  _own_  plan, I am actually surprised you had the courage to attend this conference, now if you may-" He had been cut off by a gunshot, but he reacted quickly and threw himself to the floor, ignoring the screamings and shatterings of glass. 

_Seokjin-hyung!! What's going on??_

"Send me backup Taehyung!"

_What?! Hyung-_

"Just do it Taehyung!" Seokjin grunted, relieved to see the security guards flooding in, including Hoseok and Jungkook. He immediately stood up once everyone had leaved the room, ignoring the bodies on the floor, stomping over to the man who was being cornered. Seokjin saw the opening between the legs of the guards, took out his own gun and shot the leg that could be seen. The man screamed in agony, immediately falling down and clutching his wound. 

"Move," he ordered, stepping in once the guards made room. "You pathetic fool, state your name," Seokjin remarked, slipping on a pair of white rubber gloves and kneeled in front of the man. The man glared at him, opting to spit the blood on his cheek. Seokjin sighed and punched the man's jaw, smiling when hearing the crack. "You're so stupid, you think you can come in this conference and just try to murder me? Haven't you done your research well? Enlighten me,  _why_  did you want me dead?" Jin asked, grabbing the man by the hair and pulling him up, not even wincing at the pouring blood in the man's face. 

"Y-You murdered my leader" the man breathed out, making Jin sigh. "Ah, the cliche revenge story, who was it now?" Seokjin asked, tilting his head in mock worry. "The Red Pirate," the man spit out and Seokjin burst out laughing, "Ugh such a  _stupid_  name... he was puny too... all of you are just so clueless... you're all little rats trying to dominate the cat! Well... i'm afraid your plan isn't going to work." "Now, I'm mad you ruined my meeting, I needed stocks but a little assassination attempt won't stop me... I'll just have to wait a bit more, anyway.... what I want you to know, Mr. No name..." Seokjin said, grabbing the man's gun and bringing it closer to his temple, adjusting the angle. 

"Is that, well, at least you  _tried...."_ Seokjin hummed, groaning when another security guard burst in, "Sir! Police are at the entrance!" Seokjin snarled at the thought and stood up, glaring at the kneeling man. "Take him to the lab boys, I'm not done with him yet.. take his gun too," Seokjin grumbled to Hoseok, allowing Jungkook to put his arm around the his neck to make it seem as if he was being helped out of there. "Mr. Kim! Are you alright? Medical assistance is already downstairs," the policeman said, running into the two men. Seokjin nodded and was led out.

"Nothing was caught on film right hyung?" Jungkook murmured and Seokjin shook his head. "Removed the surveilance long time ago kook," he replied, rubbing his temple to soothe the headache.

After being treated and discharged, Seokjin left to the lab, eyebrows furrowed at the thought of the man who had risked his identity. Once arriving and entering the room where the man was being held captive, he smiled wickedly at the fool in front of him. 

"Now, Mr. No name, are you up to play?" 

*~*

Seokjin had already showered back in his headquarters, not wanting to come home with blood stains. He was about to board the car when Yoongi and Jimin sprinted over, their faces full of worry. "Hyung, we just heard, are you okay?" Jimin asked and Jin nodded. "Was that man taken care of? Did he leave some sort of... evidence?" Yoongi asked, biting his lip in worry. Seokjin shook his head and sighed, "Namjoon injected the man using air from one of those tubes we have, said it'll make him look like he had a heart attack... theyll place him back in his house and well.. the police can just find him rotting there." The two nodded and looked a bit more relieved. "Well, anyway, we're done for today, the media will go crazy over this so I'll just have to deal with it for a while," Seokjin muttered, yawning at the end. 

"Alright... well.. if anything gets too crazy, you know what to do..." Yoongi muttered and Seokjin smiled at the two. "You two knuckleheads lay low too, you could've blown off your cover on that mission," Seokjin chuckled and the two just rolled their eyes. "But we killed all of 'em so it's fine," Jimin added with a cheeky smile that Seokjin pushed away. "Alright well, I'm leaving now, you two should head home too," Seokjin said, waved bye and finally climed into the car to head home. 


	67. Love Yourself pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AyonSage (ao3) requested:
> 
> Title: Love Yourself  
> Pairing: BTSxOC, Platonic OT8  
> Theme: Spirits AU  
> Summary: In the land of Regalia, war is ever constantly waged between the Geshar Empire(SM Ent, Woolim Ent, Cube Ent, and YG Ent) and the Rebel Coalition fighters(BigHit, Starship, Jellyfish, Pledis, and JYP Ent's). With both forces being quite evenly matched the only hope for the upper hand is to travel to the Temple of Charyios and ask for help from the spirits. When, the rebel coalition sends they're best on the journey it causes a lifetime of growth and team building for Bts. They only thing was that they didn't plan on the group becoming so attached to the said spirits.  
> Addtional Requests: The spirits are all sisters. And can Jin be part of the maknae line? It would be great if this could be left off for a sequel. Okay, thanks again for taking my requests~!
> 
> This is some sort of 'prequel' or 'past chapter' idk but I'm pretty sure it'll have two more parts idk :/

"I do not  _care_  if it takes up to a week!! As long as you bring them  _here_  then it is settled, we  _made_  a deal, I  _expect_  you to complete it!" Jaebum screamed into the mic, making Hyunwoo jump in alarm. "But sir, the journey back will be full of unexpecting routes, we might even get caught.. let us wait until the blood moon is over, it willl only be a few days-" Hyunwoo is caught off by Jaebum who groans and shakes his head, rubbing his face in annoyance. "And it will only be a few days for the Geshars to get closer to our bases! We are _finally_  close to them, we cannot risk anything! Shownu, I  _need_  you to make an exception... you have one of the best squadrons with you, just  _hurry_ ," Jaebum says, hissing out the last command. Hyunwoo stares at the captain as he hesitates, his breath hitching as he nods slowly.

"Fine, I'll pack up the missile and the reactor today,we'll head over at morning tomorrow, if we move then we can probably get earlier to the base," Hyunwoo mutters and disconnects the call, the screen turning black once he does so. He connects a call to the military base and speaks into the mic. "Alright men, while they bring the supplies we work on covering the barriers, they're weakened because the Geshars infiltrated them, so when they're reconstructing them we make sure to wipe the Geshies out alright?" Jaebum orders, sending the men off with a salute. Suddenly, Jinyoung enters his office with a knock and says, "Sir, the leader ordered to speak with you." Jaebum immediately slams the papers down and gulps nervously. 

The leader, although being the one who created the Rebel Coalition, rarely revealed himself in public. Many theorized that 'he'  may actually be a woman (no one would judge, in fact many thought that would be cool) or that he just didn't want to risk his position with the Geshars. The only thing they knew about their leader was that he had his own squadron that were protecting their faces as well and they had their own missions. So, whenever someone was called to his fort, they would come back reporting that he was wearing a mask and that someone else spoke for him. Jaebum had been waiting for his call because it was actually considered a very high honor for someone to be personally called to the leader's fort. 

Jaebum coughed awkwardly and left his office, making his climb towards the fort. Once he entered, he was escorted to the office and once the door opened, he held his breath in anticipation. There stood a very long table and a very frazzled man at it's end. " _Leo_ , the Geshies are making their way towards here this very moment, our resources are blocked and I can't leave because I'm already a damn suspect... we have to stay behind..." the man said as he threw himself on the chair and rubbed his tired face. Jaebum awkwardly cleared his throat to signal the two men of his presence. The two turned towards him and widened their eyes. 

"Well damn, it's too late for me to put on my mask huh?" The tired man asked and smiled as he stood up, wincing at some of his bones that popped due to his stature. "Hello, I'm N... the leader of this revolution," N said and offered his hand for a shake. Jaebum accepted it and waited stifly for any remark. "You are well informed of our situation right now am I correct?" N asked, sighing when Jaebum nodded. "And, you are the captain of the highest military base, which is why I am entrusting this task to you," N said, waving over to 'Leo' for the paper. Leo handed Jaebum the paper and N began, "I want you to select the best of the best in that military base, they will be the ones to carry on the next mission," N said and gave another file to Jaebum. 

"Temple of Charyios? Isn't that some... legend?" Jaebum asked and N nodded. "Yes well, many of you think of it as some fake story told to Geshar kids so they can go on their snobby lives but I have been searching for it due to some very big evidence I recieved, I was able to get my hands on the vaults the Geshar's have that protect their most valued treasures.. after taking some that can benefit the entire rebel community I found a map that was very confusing... but my associates and I were able to decode it and found an actual route to that temple," N explained. "I was planning to go with my squadron but I have been accused of some things over in the Geshar Area-" Jaebum looked at him confusingly and N sighed, "Yes I was born and raised in Geshar and I hated them but I still use my status to my advantage, anyway, I have to lay low and clear my name over there... thankfully it's not Rebel related but still..." 

"I want you to choose your best group so you can send them here, in this temple, there are spirits who are  _very_  powerful and are actually known in the legends to be Geshar's protecters..." 

"Then, excuse me sir, why are we contacting them?"

"Because these spirits vowed to protect them  _as long_  as they don't commit any wrongdoings... and well, we wouldn't be having a revolution if the Geshars treated everyone correctly am I right? My plan is to show these spirits who  _really_  chained them to that temple and what they have been doing, the spirits will then be on  _our_  side and help defeat them," N finished off with a proud smile. "So, can I trust you to work along with me?" N asked and Jaebum smiled.

 "Sir, for you and this revolution... I would do anything." 

*~*

Jaebum marched down to the soldier's headquarters and asked Seokmin to call for the best of the best, Bangtan. "Get Bangtan over here, they have a new mission..." Jaebum said and Seokmin saluted before going over to send the alert for them. It didn't take long and soon after, the boys walked over, all sweaty and bruised up. "What's going on boss? Anything new?" Taehyung asked, giving him a cheeky smile. Jaebum only smirked and waved him off, saying, "Leader has told me to choose the best squadron to carry out a very special mission that can be the breaking point for us, and you have been chosen," Jaebum said, smiling at the group who only quirked up an eyebrow at him. 

"Wait, you met  _the_  leader?!" Jimin asked, gasping at him. "Yes Jimin, but anyway, Namjoon... these are the files about the mission, all you need to know is in there, It is best if you start moving by tomorrow, we'll give you a jet and all the necessary supplies, it's mostly a three day trip," Jaebum says, patting the captain's shoulders and leaving without nothing else. The group circle around the files, furrowing their eyebrows at the title. 

**_Temple of Charyios_ **

*~*

Bangtan had prepared for the following morning, and it came a shock to them to see an unfamiliar man with five other men around him, not including Jaebum. "Boys, I would like you to meet the leader of our Rebel Coalition," Jaebum said, bowing as the leader stepped closer. The boys immediately kneeled, bowing their heads in respect. "Please, no need for such formalities, I just wanted to meet the boys that would secure our win," N said, allowing the boys to stand. Namjoon immediately shook his head and said, "You should have not bothered yourself sir, we are not that important." N shook his head and replied, "I assure you that you are... please, carry this mission well.. we are all trusting in you," N said and the others nodded. 

"Also, an assistant of mine will accompany you on your trip, he is very well informed in the map and knows the areas surrounding them very well, he is trained in weaponry and fighting so you won't need to worry much about him," N said and stepped aside to let a young man walk in front. "Hello, my name is Kim Seokjin, code name is Jin, let's work together well," Seokjin said and bowed. The boys blinked at the dull faced boy, the complete opposite of the radiating leader. 

"Alright, go on ahead... We will be right here in case you need any backup," Jaebum said, with N nodding along. The boys saluted them, marching off into the jet to begin their mission. 

*~*

"This map is so intricate, I'm surprised they were able to decypher it... " Namjoon muttered, looking over the new and old map. "Hey Yoongi hyung, how long until we get there?" Hoseok asked, walking over to the pilot's cabin. "We've been flying for 1 day Hoseok, we still need two days," Yoongi mumbled, making Hoseok sigh. While the elders of the group talked or studied the area, the maknaes were too busy trailing by the man new to them. "Hey, Seokjin-ssi, how old are you?" Jungkook asked. Seokjin turned to look up at him with furrowed eyebrows, "I do not understand how the knowledge of my age is relevant in this mission."

The three boys blinked for a bit, before Taehyung snickered. "Oh my gosh, you're such a smartie!!" Taehyung squealed, moving to squish Seokjin's cheeks but the boy quickly grabbed hold of his wrists, looking up at him with dull eyes again. "Uh... sorry..." Taehyung coughed awkwardly, wrenching his wrists away and rubbing them quietly. "Well, we ask because we're curious..." Jungkook interjects, wanting to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. Seokjin quirks an eyebrow up and mutters, "I'm 20." 

"We have a new maknae!!" Jimin screams, alarming Seokjin who flinches back. They momentarily pause but Seokjin quickly reverts to the dull face. "Anyway, Seokjin out of all the time we have been here, we don't know anything about you except that you are 20 and your name is Kim Seokjin and that you are here to assist with the mission but what about... I mean... hobbies? past? any diseases? orphan?" Taehyung asked. "I don't.. think this is important...?" Seokjin mumbled and Taehyung groaned. "Yeah but you're our newest member-" "Not decided yet Tae" "whatever Jimin- and we want to get to know you! Let loose! We're not even there yet so technically we can't begin our mission!" Taehyung said and Seokjin sighed. 

"I like playing the violin, I rather not say, I do have a syndrome which is why my fingers are crooked, and no I am not an orphan... at least that's what I think," Seokjin muttered and the boys nodded, satisfied. "Hm, it's okay, you're flawed which means you're like us!" Jungkook said and gave him a thumbs up. "Why is being flawed a good thing?" Seokjin asked and the others smiled. "That's what makes us unique! Besides, it's what excludes us from the Geshars," Jimin said. 

"Hm, I guess you are right," Jin mumbles and offers a grin. 

"OH MY GOD HE SMILED!!!" 

"Tae!! You scared him again!!" 

"Oops... Sorry Jin..." 

Suddenly, the red alarm started ringing, making everyone jump. Namjoon ran into the room, holding his gun, yelling, 

"We're under attack! Get into position!!"


	68. Love Yourself pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> same as last chapter

The boys scurried over to their positions, arming themselves with weapons that could spare all of their lives. Jungkook ran down to the second shooting station, pressing the button that powered the protective and invisible shield. Taehyung and Jimin grabbed their conjoined weapons, suiting themselves up and climbing up the ladders to position themselves in the top platform to shoot at the Geshars. Namjoon and Hoseok wrapped a security belt on their waists, opened the metal door making a huge burst of wind flow into the jet. Yoongi had already set up the front shooters, setting the jet in auto mode and gripping the handles, ready to shoot any moment. 

Seokjin took a while to process what was going on but when he did, he had simply walked into Yoongi's cabin and asked quietly what he should do since all the stations were busy. Yoongi grunted as he shot down a shooter, yelling, "Just make sure nothing is taken out of this jet! Those Geshies have a device that can make them walk in-" "Into walls I know.." Jin finished the sentence, sighing. Yoongi quirked an eyebrow at him, momentarily turning around and asking, "How the heck did you know that?" Seokjin only stared at him for a while before replying, "Because I'm the one who invented that feature." Seokjin turned around and left, not caring that Yoongi was gaping at him. 

Seokjin stood firm in the middle of the room, ignoring the fighting going outside and the useless papers flying around. The map and files were secure in his bag, so he could care less really about whatever paper flew by. Suddenly, the familiar hum was heard and Seokjin took out his gun, eyes narrowing and standing in front of the closed door. As soon as the full body appeared, Seokjin shot away, slamming his fist down on the button so that the boy could fall down. It went on and Seokjin had counted ten bodies, not including the ones that he had helped Namjoon and Hoseok take down. He was about to strike again but he went stiff when seeing the woman appear in front of him. 

His grip on the gun loosened and he could feel his hand outstretch towards her, her name about to leave his lips but he was interrupted when a bullet flew right past him. The woman snapped out of her own trance, raising her gun to shoot at either Namjoon or Hoseok but Seokjin reacted quickly, closing his eyes shut as he shoved the gun out of her hands, his other hand gripping the base of the device and managed to yank it out, looking up to glance at her eyes one last time before pushing her out of the jet. 

Seokjin watched her, hating himself for that one small piece of hope that she would manage to make it back to her jet. He took a deep breath and turned around, not wanting to watch anymore. He then noticed that no other Geshar had attempted to come in,along with no hum, but he would care less. He walked towards the table, yanking out a chair and sitting down, his palms coming up to press against his eyes as he grumbled to himself. The place seemed to quiet down and the boys walked in one by one. 

The boys were catching their breaths and Jungkook was about to speak when Yoongi bursted in, screaming, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU INVENTED THAT?!?" Seokjin sighed, ruffling his hair as he looked up at Yoongi, "It's exactly what I said," he muttered and Yoongi groaned, "What even  _are_  you?!? Are you a spy?! Are you  _even_  a rebel?! Do you realize what you invented?! Is that all you invented?!?" Yoongi screamed. "Yoongi hyung!! What are you talking about?!?" Jimin screamed, stepping besides Jin in worry. 

"That kid! He invented the feature those Geshies have!! The feature that lets them walk through walls!!" Yoongi replied, slumping on the table. The room went quiet and Seokjin awkwardly looked around. "It's not like I wanted to do it... I was forced to build their equipment... this was all before the resistance started..." Seokjin mumbled. "Wait... if you built that incredible feature.. why aren't you building for us?" Namjoon asked. "My creations are used for destruction... I wanted nothing of that but I didn't want to be thrown out... N took me out of that horrible business and I asked if I could do something else instead of building weapons.. and he respected that," Seokjin explained. 

"But... they still have the weapons..." Hoseok murmured. "I destroyed the original ones, I didn't have enough time to take the blueprints with me... besides I thought they would've burned along with the building but they must have found them..." Seokjin replied, "And relax... I'm not a spy for the Geshars..." The others remained quiet before Hoseok piped up again, asking, "Hey Jin, if you don't mind me asking... who was she?" 

Jin knew who he was talking about and he hesitated but it didn't take long as he replied, 

"She's someone I regret not taking with me."

*~*

" _Geez_  I thought the three day trip was the only thing we were supposed to travel!" Taehyung whined after finally managing to climb up the rocky hill. The other six glared at him and Namjoon leaned in to smack his forehead, muttering, "We're here stupid." Taehyung sat up rapidly and eyed the empty landscape, groaning and throwing himself back down. Seokjin strayed over to the tall grass, looking over at the files, theothers following closely. "Alright... it should be here... we just need to wait until nightime..." Seokjin murmured, turning around and slaming his fist down on Taehyung's head when the boy dared to whine again. 

"Jinnie-ah~~ Why did you hit your hyung??" Taehyung cried, latching onto the annoyed maknae's leg. During the trip, the boys had gotten to know the newbie better, learned that although he lived in comfort, he did not agree with the Geshars and actually helped get the revolution started. They learned about his birthday and little things, making them feel comfortable with each other and Seokjin was starting to express himself more. Overall, it was a nice change over the five days. 

The moon finally appeared and the boys stood up, waiting for anything to pop up. Minutes passed.. minutes converted to hours.. Yoongi even allowed the three youngest (excluding Jin) to sleep. The air was blowing softly and the moon illuminated the landscape, making it seem like a normal night. That was until the sparkles appeared. Hoseok and Yoongi immediately woke the three up, not taking their eyes of the glowing gold. A palace started to form, with monuments appearing by it's side. By the time it stopped, Namjoon attempted to take a step forward but a sudden spark emitted, making them jump in alert. 

"It's a force field..." Seokjin replied, "But these are made of some sort of current, I've seen them before... they have to have a key to disable it but... the files don't say anything about this." Jimin snapped his fingers and said, "The Geshar leaders were the ones who locked them away, do you think they have it?" Jimin asked and Seokjin shrugged, "It's not a literal key, it's some sort of offering... I guess?" Seokjin said, tapping his foot before his eyes widened. In a flash, he took out one of the daggers in his pocket and sliced it across his forearm. The boys shrieked and yelled at him because  _why the heck would you do that maknae now we have to patch you up anD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DONT GET NEAR THE FORCE FIELD-_

They got quiet, however, when Seokjin walked right by it, gaping at the shocked boy who smiled at them. "I think it's safe now... try coming in!" Seokjin said, waving them over. Jungkook took a deep breath and ran straight for it, stumbling into the white marble wall. "Geshar blood! That's what it is! Geshars keep their things hidden... they'll do whatever it takes to keep them a secret... pretty stupid but eh, blood is overrated, they use it for everything-" And of course, they were all horrified to hear the rambles from the youngest. 

They walked in further, eyeing the temple in curiousity ( _ **Btw, the temple is the setting of BST in the beginning... if you don't know what I'm talking about then you scroll all the way down and see the photo!**_ ). "Look, even a bicycle is stuffed in here! Wow, I haven't seen one of these in years!" Yoongi says, excitingly grabbing the object and hopping onto it. "I don't think it's a good idea to use it in here hyun-" Seokjin began until a huge rumble shook the entire temple, making them fall on the floor. 

"sCREW YOU MING YOONGI-" Namjoon shouted before a flash of light flew passed them, it swirled around before it exploded, a huge burst of blue fog illuminating the room. In it's place stood a woman with pale skin, eyes a color of soft blue, her hair jet black, her dress made with the finest blue silk they have ever seen, her jewels made purely of gold and blue gems (lAPIS LAZULIIIIII). Her beauty struck a chord in them, making them freeze in awe at the beautiful woman. 

They were so entranced with her that they did not notice the other six flowing colors. The woman of blue eyed each one of them before she settled on Seokjin, her eyes becoming brighter all of a sudden.

"Sisters! A Geshar is in our presence!" 

And then, all colors exploded. 

*~*

 

**Temple of Charyios (sorry it's a gif but it's the only one I found that depicted the setting at different angles)**


	69. Love Yourself pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 
> 
> same as last chapter

**Also: brief description to the goddesses:** **also, These Goddesses belong to a 'time' which is sun/day and moon/night (And most of these women are chinese soooo) (none of the pics are mine too btw)**

**Azul- The Blue Goddess**

**\- controls water (duh) and ice**

**\- loyal**

**\- Goddess of the Moon**

****

****

**Rhea- the Green Goddess**

**\- controls plants and animals (duh)**

**-  humble**

**\- Goddess of the Sun**

 

**(yo pretend the red is green okay lolololololz)**

**Cyra the White Goddess**

**\- Goddess of life and purity (ability to bring back people to life/cannot take away life** **but can make someone incapable of leading a normal life like being disabled** **and can bring spoiled or rotten things to purity Example: a person who is exploited by money she can turn into generous.. but, if the person is too deep into their fault then she cannot bring purity back)**

**-  gentle but excellent in sword fighting (her swords have a power that can harm people permanently wherever she harms them with it, like if she cuts someone's leg, that leg becomes paralyzed and such)**

**\- when she joins hands with her twin, Nova, they can form a dragon that is under their control**

**\- Goddess of the Moon**

**Dara the Orange Goddess**

**\- controls the seasons and benefits from them (like for example, if it's winter, she can bring inmense coldness)**

**\- creative**

**\- Goddess of the Sun**

**Ada The Red Goddess**

**\- Goddess of fire and heat (duh)**

**-  impulsive and dangerous**

**\- Goddess of the Sun**

**Anissa The Yellow Goddess**

**\- controls light**

**\- wise**

**\- Goddess of the Sun**

**Nova the Silver Goddess**

**\- controls metal and is able to heal wounds**

**\- when she joins hands with her twin, Cyra, they can form a dragon that is under their control**

**\-  strong/ good with weapons**

**\- Goddess of the moon**

**Here they are in age order (Eldest to youngest):**

**\- Azul**

**\- Ada**

**\- Dara**

**\- Anissa**

**-Cyra and Nova are twins (hehehehe)**

**\- Rhea**

***~***

The temple lit up with the colored fumes, the women appearing by their sister's side. "My, how long has it been Azul? My lovely Geshar, welcome to our humble temple!" The Green one said, rushing towards Seokjin. Suddenly, the red one spoke up, "Rhea! He's injured! Quick, Nova ! Heal him!" Nova, the silver one, rushed towards Seokjin and placed her palm on his forearm. Seokjin watched in amazement as the blood disappeared, his skin crawling back together making him wince. "I apologize if we are being a bit too much but my sisters and I have not been able to get out because of those terrible enemies, are they defeated now? That would be confusing because it took long for Geshars to come... but I mean it's fine I am sure you have the reasons why and besides, it's completely fine because you're here now!" The White one said, "Also, My name is Cyra!" 

"U-Um.. hello.. Miss Cyra," Seokjin mumbled, inspecting his arm after Azul finished healing him. "Geshar, are these your servants? They look different," The Orange one said, flowing closer to the six boys who were getting ticked off, "Hello Geshar's servants, I am Dara, please take care of him well." Seokjin shook his head and replied, "No your highness... they're... my friends... and they are not servants, I would prefer it, your highness, that you refrain from calling my Geshar." Bangtan gaped at the maknae, all secretly cheering when he called them his friends. However, they grew afraid when the seven goddesses flowed to him. "Then.. what should I call you?" Dara asked, eyeing him curiously. 

"My name is Kim Seokjin, and I come to you with an offering," he started, " The Geshars have locked you all inside, those way before our times, and they have grown savage, killing innocent and taking everything they can for themselves... I am one of the few of them who turned sides." The goddesses looked startled and disbelieving but Seokjin continued, "Your highnesses, we were raised to believe you were nothing but myths... but our rebel leader found that you exist and sent us to liberate you so we can fight together and end this war, we want nothing more but your support as we believe you have the right to punish your captors accordingly." 

The sisters stared at him before the red one spoke up, "Azul, I think it's best if we escort our visitors." Azul nodded, saying, "I think you are right Ada," and was about to move towards them before the yellow one called out, "Stop!" "What is it Anissa?!" Ada asked, wanting nothing more than to get rid of the liars in their temple. "Sisters, listen to me, it makes sense... the last people to visit us were our Geshars-" "It doesn't make sense! How could they betray us? The ones who provide them?!" Nova, who was very quiet up till now, bursted out. "Nova,  _please_ , listen! We haven't heard from them ever since-" 

"Because they cannot come in!"

"Then how did he come in?! He  _has_  Geshar blood!"

The room was flooded in silence, the boys awkwardly waiting for the sisters to finish their ramblings. " _Enough_ , Anissa, continue," Azul said, making Anissa grin. "As the Goddess of  _wisdom_ , I am sure what I am talking about _Nova,"_ Anissa said, sticking her tongue out afterwards (really, it shocked the boys). Nova rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath, shooting a glare at Seokjin. "You say the Geshars were the ones who trapped us in, correct?" Anissa asked, and Jin nodded. "The Geshars are the  _only_  ones who know of this place, they were the  _last_  ones to visit us and even if we offered our help, they denied our offers and told us to stay here," Anissa said, turning around to face each woman. 

"Sisters, these boys have come to liberate us, we are  _free_ , if you feel like they are lying, let us go then, to Geshar and see for ourselves," Anissa concluded and the others hesitated. "I agree with Anissa!" Cyra said, raising her hand excitedly. "No, I do not agree with Anissa and neither should you Cyra," Nova hissed and Cyra rolled her eyes. "Nova is right, Anissa, we should stay here until official Geshar guards come," Ada said, but Anissa persisted. "The force field! He opened it with his wounds! Geshars use their blood to keep things locked!" Anissa said, hoping to get her sisters to understand. 

They froze at the statement, but still, they refused. "Let's go Anissa, stop spouting nonsense," Dara mumbled, clutching her arms. Anissa looked at them in disbelief, turning to look at Rhea, who had been quiet the entire time. "Rhea... don't you miss your gardens? Your animals?" She asked and this time, Azul stepped in. "Anissa! You need learn to hold your tongue really!" Azul yelled, making everyone flinch. 

"Your majesties! We are telling the truth! Please! Come with us!" 

The boys turned around and their eyes widened at Yoongi, who had dared to step in. "You  _mortal!_ How dare you even look at us!" Ada said her aura becoming lit with red. Suddenly, Rhea grabbed Seokjin's wrist and flew out of the temple, her eyes snapping shut as she threw herself into the force field. She expected to coil back in pain, however, she had stumbled into.. dry grass. She slowly opened her eyes, gasping when seeing the crumpled yellowish plants in her grasp. She instantly floated up, covering her mouth with her hand. She turned around, her eyes watering when seeing the  _dead_  nature around her. 

She grew tense, turning towards Jin who froze, asking, "Who did this?!" Seokjin seemed unfaze, answering, "The Geshars did." Rhea hiccupped, instantly calling out to Cyra. "Cyra! Cyra!!" Seokjin stared at her with widened eyes, wanting nothing but to offer comfort to the crying goddess. Cyra flew out, gasping at the environment but wasted no time in going over to her sister. "Why would they do that?" Rhea asked, staring at Seokjin in complete hopelessness. "They wanted more resources, they took out all the woods they could to make weapons, they sucked out the water from below, many landscapes are like this one," Seokjin commented, lowering his head to avoid seeing the goddess' sadness. 

Soon, the boys ran out with the goddesses in tow, all stopping at the sight of Rhea's pain. Cyra turned to look at her sisters in worry and the others hurried over to Rhea. "This is worrisome, if you say that most of the environment is like this, it can affect Rhea as she has not been able to care for it in such a long time," Dara mumbled. "I want to see it for myself," Rhea muttered, catching everyone's attention. "I want to see if the Geshars truly betrayed us," Rhea spoke clearly, looking up at Azul in hope. Anissa appeared next to her with the same look, making Azul sigh. "Fine, we go visit the Geshars, if we see that they are lying, then we take action," Azul said, turning to look at the group of boys. 

"Well? When are we going?" 

*~*

It was awkward, making the goddesses climb into the jet. Yoongi had been smug at the fact that he'd be by himself in his cabin but it was soon forgotten when Ada walked into the small space. "What is all this?" Ada murmured, her eyes flickering at the bright buttons. "It's a panel, it lets me control the jet," Yoongi explains carefully, being completely stiff and nervous at the most...  _angry_  goddess. Over with Hoseok, he had been awkwardly cleaning up his weapons as Dara observed him carefully. Suddenly, due to his nervousness, Hoseok accidentally pressed the button that makes it grow to it's actual size. Dara, being completely taken by surprise, shoots it with matter, making it crumble in pieces. Hoseok makes a sound, watching his favorite weapon lay in pieces in front of him. Dara is confused and it takes a profound conversation with Namjoon to make her understand. Afterwards, she goes over to Hoseok and awkwardly pats his shoulder, saying, "I apologize for destroying the object that was your beloved..." and that only made Hoseok whimper even more. 

Over to Namjoon, he was reading over the files with Azul by her side, curiously reading with him. "What is... rebel coalition?" she asked quietly, getting closer to Namjoon. Namjoon awkwardly coughed at the proximity and muttered, "It's our foundation, we are the rebels, fighting against the Geshars for freedom." Azul stuck her lips out and nodded, making Namjoon blush harder. Over to Jungkook, he had been aimlessly watching the fields of trees pass by him, but Nova had suddenly popped up besides him, startling him and making him fall down. Nova smirked at the groaning boy, taking his place and making herself comfortable. Jungkook resisted the urge to roll his eyes but nevertheless stayed still so his pride wouldn't be hurt. Jimin had been washing the blood off the walls, due to the previous attack, and he did not notice Anissa watching him. He turned around and dropped the rags when seeing Anissa smile at him. Jimin bowed to acknowledge her presence and bent down to pick the rags up. "What happened here?" Anissa asked, to which Jimin replied, "Geshars attacked." 

Anissa pursed her lips before she sighed, "they did?" Jimin looked up at her, saying, "You are a goddess... I am not foolish enough to lie to one." 

Taehyung had been practising his aiming on the roof of the jet, securely attached to it by the security belt. Suddenly, Cyra appeared through the door, gasping at the rushing wind, stretching her hand out when one of her hair decorations flew out. It flew directly towards Taehyung and he quickly grabbed it, throwing himself against the floor as the wind rushed too fast. Cyra clutched onto the handle, suddenly scared to be there. Taehyung walked cautiously towards her and nervously handed over the piece, avoiding eye contact as a blush creeped towards his neck. Cyra smiled at him when he dared to glance at her, making him groan and urge her to take the piece. Cyra giggled and grabbed the hairpiece, muttering a soft, "Thank you."

Seokjin was in his cabin, although it wasn't his now because Rhea was occupying it. Rhea was sitting on his bed, watching the fields pass by her. "Your majesty, these fields are protected by the rebels, we thought at first that our leader just wanted this area but ever since I knew of this mission.. I am starting to think otherwise," Seokjin said. Rhea turned to look at him with surprise. "The rebels?" Seokjin nodded and pointed to the symbol in his arm sleeve. "It's our symbol, so if you see someone with this symbol you can trust them, of course this is made out of copper because we know that the Geshars would never touch such a 'low' metal," Seokjin informed, sighing at the end. Rhea stared at the symbol in curiousity, her fingers twitching in urge to touch it. Seokjin noticed and unpinned it from his arm, handing it over to the goddess. 

Rhea smiled at him, taking the pin gently and staring at it in wonder. "This is beautiful... copper was always one of my favorites," Rhea said fondly, tracing the Phoenix's wings. Seokjin smiled at her antics, going back to organize his belongings. Seokjin stopped however when he heard a thud and turned to see Rhea began to whimper, clutching her forearm in pain, the pin long forgotten on the floor Suddenly, the door was opened and Jimin appeared, saying, "Seokjin, the tunnels are being attacked!" 

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows but went towards Rhea, asking if he could touch her. After gaining permission he gently picked her up and walked carefully outside. Everyone was gathered around the window, seeing the fire burn down the forests. The twins hurriedly took Rhea from Seokjin, with Nova trying to heal her pain. "You majesties, can't you do something?" Namjoon asked hurriedly, but his words fell on deaf ears as the goddesses stared at the flames in horror. 

"Wait... guys... isn't that the route that the squadron Monsta X were taking?" Jungkook breathed out, his eyes holding worry. The group held their breaths, before Yoongi burst out, "We need to help them then!" Cyra shot her hand out, managing to grab onto Yoongi's wrist. "No.... it is too late, you will not make any difference!" Yoongi, feeling pure panic and anger, yanked his wrist away from her grip and yelled, "How the hell would you know?!" ( **Yoongi she's a goddess smhsmhsmhsmh you stupid Yoongs).** "I can sense it... there is no life down there, not anymore," Cyra explains. Suddenly, Yoongi remembers her abilities, and his breath hitches. "You can bring them back can't you?! You're a goddess!" Yoongi pleads but Cyra shakes her head. 

"No, I cannot... there is  _nothing_  left," Cyra says, lowering her head in shame. Yoongi begins to hiccup until he hyperventilates, lowering himself onto the floor. Namjoon and Hoseok rush towards him, trying to calm him down but to no avail, Yoongi keeps crying and when Cyra looks up, everyone witnesses Yoongi's complete look of betrayal directed towards Cyra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yOO THIS AU IS ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD?!?!? I DONT WANT TO STOP WRITING ABOUT IT UGHOUFGHAOGSKR


	70. Love Yourself FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> same as last chapter eXCEPT ITS THE END AND IM SAD

 

**(Also, 'cabins' are the boy's beds, they're like bunk beds inserted in the wall with a door that slides it close but Yoongi's is separated from the others)**

**They look like this a bit: but of course the curtains are 'slide in doors' and they're smaller but they're long enough to have a person sit up and they're made out of metal not wood because it's a jet okayokayokay and there are shelves inbetween the beds to put clothes or stuff in there**

**aLSO RHEA IS SO PRETTY I LOVE HER (But Cyra and Nova are still my favs okay shhh)**

***~***

The ride to headquarters was tense and long, with Cyra cooping herself up in Taehyung's cabin (Taehyung had been cooped up in there with her as well) and Yoongi refusing to leave his cabin, opting to just manually control the jet. Ada had been locked out but after Ada gently asked to go in (after multiple threats and going as far as to burn her palms into the door, leaving marks) Yoongi let her in. The others were out and about, just dully watching as the fields go by. 

When they arrived, however, they were mortified to see the absolute wreck. Their headquarters was in fire, bodies were almost everywhere, some trying to salvage the things they could. As soon as they put down the jet on a semi clear space, the boys ran out, forgetting the fact that they had goddesses in their jet. They stopped in the middle of the wreckage, panting and whirling around only to find complete mess. "Quick! Spread out and see if you find anyone!" Namjoon ordered, and just like that they spread. The goddesses climbed out and gasped at the destruction, floating whever they could. Rhea floated closely to Jin, watching him throw some of the wall pieces away, as if he were digging for something. 

"Namjoon hyung!! I found Mingyu!" Jin shouted, turning his head to look across his shoulder. When seeing Rhea, he urged her to help him, and Rhea slowly kneeled besides him, and used her powers to grow vines to grab the pieces and place them asides. Jin, unfazed, managed to grab Mingyu out of the rubble and shake him to see if he was awake. Mingyu coughed out, opening his eyes slowly and grinned when seeing Jin. "Seokjin-hyung... they came..." Mingyu muttered, his voice raspy. "geshars attacked... took.. *cough* took leader with 'em... took captains too..." Mingyu mumbled. Seokjin hushed him and quickly adjusted him in his arms, lifting him up and running down to place him somewhere better. 

"Jin! Bring him over here! We found more survivors!" Hoseok yelled, making Jin change his course and move towards him, with Rhea following closely behind. "Thankfully, we received a warning from Kihyun, he was the only one who survived from the attack, we lost the missile and reactor..." Hyorin mumbled, rubbing her forehead wearily. "We were already moving towards Geshar, having freed more colonies of Regalia after your departing, I guess they got desperate," Hyorin added, "The captains with some of the squadrons stayed behind to make sure the refugees along with armies were safely leaving, the squadrons that did leave were ordered to leave by the captains and they put their second in commands in charge of their own squadrons... we managed to get almost 80% of the people to other places, but the others were either killed or captured when they arrived... we were thought dead but we hid in the bunkers." 

"So the main battle now is in Geshar?" Seokjin asked. "Yes, we're staying here to check for any more survivors, if we do not find any then we're off to Geshar," Hyorin replied. "Take us to Geshar Yoongi," Azul announced, shocking everyone. "W-What?" Yoongi breathed out. "You said Geshars are the reasons for all of this... we have to punish them for it then," Azul explained, setting herself down and walking towards the table where Hyorin stood, Hyorin bowed to her and stepped aside. Azul placed her index finger on the map where Geshar stood, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes contorted into a glare. Veins became visible in her hand and a few spiky blocks of ice bursted out, managing to pierce themselves through the table. She relaxed after, turning around and walked out of the room. 

Dara and Anissa followed her, worried that their sister would do something unnecessary. Hyorin turned to look at the boys and nodded, "Do as her majesty says, we'll make sure everything is okay here." And so, they prepared the jet yet again and flew towards Geshar, each one of them anticipating the horrors they were about to see. 

*~*

As they got closer, Jin began to sweat profusely, his hands started to shake and he was beginning to take shorter breaths. Rhea had noticed his change and silently gripped his hand with her own. Seokjin snapped his gaze at her, trying to remove his hand, but Rhea had only smiled gently at him, mouthing "It's going to be okay." Seokjin shuddered and nodded, turning around and tried to calm his breathing. When they arrived to the city, their breath hitched at the burning buildings, the foul odor, the screaming of children and adults, the marching of soldiers and the gunshots. They could see multiple Rebel flags, meaning they had won in the areas. The real attention was in the center of the city, where huge white lights could be seen and the roaring of the cheers could be heard. 

It was night already, so they decided to use their flashlights until the rebel flags run out. Anissa offered her light but the others denied, not wanting to give signs that the goddesses have been freed. The route was risky, each footstep carefully taken, the rushing of blood pounding in their ears. Their bodies carefully turning as they walked, hoping not to find a Geshar. The goddesses were growing impatient, wanting to get to the roots of the city as they could not handle being surrounded of what used to be beautiful monuments and fountains. Ada had enough, she gathered everyone and moved her hands to make a circle of fire, casted an enhancement where their feet wouldn't burn, lifted them up and moved her hands back as if she was pulling something. 

The action made them move forwards at rapid speed, the wind rushing through them as the boys screeched while the goddesses merely laughed. Ada placed them safely on top of a building that gave them a perfect view below where thousands of Geshars were watching the podium in front of them, where a line of rebels were tied onto posts, their faces covered with black bags. The boys winced at the three bodies on the floor, recognizing them to be Nayoung, leader of Pristin, Sojung, leader of Cosmic and Jun. K. " Is he the Geshar's leader?" Azul asked Namjoon, who nodded in reply. Azul's eyebrows furrowed, her gaze lingering on the man. The man who was speaking, mocking the rebels, had been recognized by Seokjin. 

Seokjin gripped the gun tighter, his skin beginning to grow pale at the sight. "Jin, who's that?" Jungkook asked. "It's Sunggyu... he used to be my supervisor..." Seokjin mumbled, wincing at the memories of the harsh treatment he had been given. Rhea, noticing Jin's discomfort, knew that this man had not given her human a pleasant experience ( **hEr HuMaN** ). Seokjin trailed his eyes over the stage, going over to the rows of soldiers standing behind. His elbows buckled at the sight of his old group. 

"Hyung..." Seokjin whimpered, seeing Junmyeon's dull face. "Seokjin?" Rhea asked, eyeing him in worry when Seokjin did not reply. Seokjin knew that Luhan, Yifan, and Zitao had left and joined the rebel coalition but they had been assigned to other cities so they could not speak to each other much. Much to Seokjin's hidden delight, he saw Yeri sitting above Junmyeon's row, another dull face. He was relieved that she had survived the fall when he took out the base of her device, but he could not get distracted by that. 

He hoped later on that he could spare all of them and convince them to switch sides. Suddenly, the booming voice of the Geshar's leader was heard, saying, "And now... the man who  _dared_  to form such a coalition will be presented in front of you... the man who is the absolute _filth_  that poisoned our beloved society, our former heir to the Geshar throne... Cha Hakyeon!" 

The boys held their breaths as the mask was torn off from N's head, revealing a bruised and sweaty man. He seemed tired and completely  _beated,_ so bad that he could barely even lift his head, the only thing supporting him being the pole and the grip on his hair by the Geshar's leader. "No wonder he looked familiar!" Taehyung gasped out, but grew quiet when the others threw a glare at him. "Tonight, we see the end of his silly rampage, the end of the rebel coalition! Victory is ours again! And guess what, as always, we did not need the help of the puny  _divinities_ ," The Geshar leader said, laughing along with the crowd. 

That seemed to be the breaking point. 

Ada moved quickly, jumping from the building and throwing her arms in front of her, forming a blast of fire that crashed into the ground. The people screeched and began to run in panic. Ada was  _seething_ , every footstep left behind her leaving a bright red mark of the burnt pavement. "You say you do not need us?!" She screamed, being joined by her sister who floated down next to her. Azul stood right next to her, not even glancing at the people who she trapped in her ice. Nova and Cyra held hands, a bright combination of white and silver aura combining between them, making a dragon appear from their conjoined hands, to which it slowly grew bigger until it was the size of half the building. The Geshar leader looked truly  _mortified_ , but he stood his ground as he ordered the squadrons behind him to attack them. 

Bangtan had not been too far behind as they managed to hop down from the wallpieces, making the landing a bit easier. The squadrons, having the best equipped weaponry, went directly to try and harm the goddesses from a distance with some going to focus on the dragon that was roaring and hitting the geshars who were trying to escape. Bangtan payed no attention to the massacre, only focusing on running towards the captives. As soon as they got to the podium, they were confused as to where the Geshar leader went and their hearts dropped when seeing N gone as well. They wasted no time though, hurrying over to the captives and untying them from their bounds. 

"Quick! We need to get out of here and find the armies, the goddesses are taking care of this!" Namjoon ordered, helping them stand up. They all seemed to be frozen before the one with red hair (who they recognized to eb part of N's squadron) whistled with a grin and said, "Holy crap, you guys actually did it." Seokjin turned around to see the goddesses in all their glory, fighting off some of the soldiers. Seokjin froze however, when he saw Rhea battling with three of them, Sehun, Changsub and Seungri. He turned to see the other boys leading the soldiers out of the ruins. Yoongi, seeming to notice his hesitation, shouted, "SEOKJIN!! HURRY AND COME WITH US!!" But Seokjin couldn't. He tore his gaze away from Yoongi and ran towards Rhea, taking out his own special weapon, one he had never shown anyone to. He was about to make it if it weren't for the woman who appeared before him. 

"Seokjin.... I command you to stop  _now_ ," Yeri spoke in a low voice, her eyebrows furrowed and pursed lips shown in her features. Seokjin glared at her, saying, "Move Yeri." Yeri remained her ground, opting to move her gun until it pointed straight at him. Seokjin wanted to  _laugh_ , "Oh come on... you wouldn't have the guts to shoot at me..." Yeri tensed up, her mouth moving to scowl. "It's different now," she grumbles and Seokjin quirks an eyebrow up, "The jet Yeri." Yeri groans and walks forward, "I gave you a chance! To reconcile! Come back to us!! Don't you know how  _awful_  it's been without you?!" Seokjin scoffs and yells back, "It was  _hell_  even when I was here! I'm offering you a chance right now and giving you the option of coming  _with us_!" Yeri shook her head, tears collecting in her eyes but she soon grew afraid, making Seokjin confused and turn around. The dragon had come towards them. Yeri trembled, shakily reaching towards the button on her wristband, making the pack strapped on her back ignite and she flew away from the creature. 

Seokjin shook his head and ran towards Rhea again, seeing her struggle with another amount of soldiers. Seokjin threw himself at the soldier who was sneaking up behind her, he pointed his gun at the man, recognizing him as Woohyun. "Man  _screw you_ ," Seokjin grumbled, opting to shoot his leg as a sort of revenge of what happened around seven years ago. Rhea turned towards him and smiled in gratitude. Seokjin had gladly taken on any of them, thankful that he didn't recognize anyone... that was until Junmyeon appeared. Junmyeon stared at him in surprise, muttering, "I thought you died." Seokjin wanted to cry, he was not going to let his man die in his hands. "Just... lay low hyung.." he whispered, throwing Junymeon to the floor as he ran towards another geshar. 

He didn't look back to see if he did. 

"We need to find the Geshar leader!" Azul yelled, making Dara groan, "How do you propose we do that?!" "We let hell loose," Ada growled, "Nova! Give me an arrow!" And so, out of matter, she created a bow and from the arrow she got, she lit it on fire and shot it, letting it fly towards the wall that was keeping the troops out. A rumble was heard and the wall broke, making a huge pile of bodies burst through, troops from both sides bursting into the arena. Seokjin was then pulled back, turning him around, being surprised to see Hoseok pulling him. He turned towards his sides, smiling when he saw the rest of Bangtan running along him, happy that they had not backed down. 

"We found leader, he's being held captive in the main building, but none of us know where that is," Namjoon said through his pantings after they stopped at the shelter where the rest of the ex-captives were. "Well.... N's group does but they're far too weak to be able to take us there," Yoongi added. "Cyra and I will stay behind, we can heal them," Nova said, "Azul knows, she will take you." Azul nodded in agreement, moving towards the door to leave. "Taehyung and I will stay," Jungkook said and when the others turned around to look at them in confusion, he sheepishly muttered, "In case they need protection...." 

The boys stifled their laughter but when Jaebum appeared in front of them, they went quiet but broke into determined faces when Jaebum said, "Bring our leader back... and end this war." 

*~*

As soon as they arrived, chaos broke out. Soldiers lined up against them, but they were quickly torn down. Bangtan fought on the ground with Anissa and Dara while the rest fought in air. As soon as they got rid of them, they entered the palace but froze when seeing the frazzled old man cackling at the sight of his battered son. "You.. you fools... you think you can defeat us just by unleashing these pathetic women?! Don't you remember who they  _follow?_  " He mocked, getting dangerously close to Azul. The sisters immediately took out their weapons but Azul raised her hand, making them stop. "You are wrong... we followed you until you became rats... now you will come to an end," Azul said, her voice high in authority and threat. 

The man snickered and shrugged, "I've upheld this empire until now... how sad it is to be remembered as the last Geshar leader." The sisters glared at the man who grabbed the sword and pointed it towards Hakyeon. "Well... I'm not going to be only descendant going down..." he said but before he could plunge the sword in the boy's body, he fell down with a thud. Azul had shot him with a piece of sharp ice. Everyone stared at the body in silence, not really knowing what to do next. Azul walks over to Hakyeon's curled body, waving Anissa over, whispering, "Take him to Nova and Cyra, he's worsened." 

She stood up and glanced at her sisters, ordering, "Make sure to spread the word then.... The Geshar have fallen." 

*4 years later*

It took a while to get back up and function normally, but they did it. The world seemed to liven up, the fear of the Geshars completely disappearing. The goddesses created another temple for themselves, one where they could freely be. Of course, they still interacted with the mortals, including their favorites, Bangtan. 

Bangtan had frequent visits towards the temple, the seven boys still remaining closer than ever. In this day however, they had learned that it was Azul's... "moon celebration" Jungkook had casually learned it by one of his visits to Nova and he had told Namjoon. Of course the thing was completely symbolized and it took about a week for Namjoon to figure it out, but when he did, well... it was time to prepare. So the boys brought some gifts and Seokjin baked a cake (the boys decided to keep him after learning how good his food was) and walked into the temple, waving to some of the playing children. They arrived and greeted the goddesses, showing off the awesome gifts. 

Azul accepted but explained that "Moon celebration" was the night she would have to raise the moon and stay in an area controlling it, which meant leaving for a while. That ,of course, broke Namjoon's heart and while the boys and goddesses laughed, Azul tried to calm him down and Rhea and Jin took a stroll around the temple. "Sorry, we didn't know.." Seokjin said and Rhea chuckled, "We didn't expect you to know..Nova just blabbered it out..." Jin smiled and laughed along with her. 

"seokjin.. are you happy?" Rhea asked, curiously blinking at him. Seokjin glanced at her and then looked up when they reached the main room again, smiling at Azul trying to cheer Namjoon up while the others just watched amusingly. 

"Yes... I am..." 

*~*

**And tada!**


	71. Jin and the love adventures

**Summary:**

**Cooliceprincess (ao3) requested:**

**Can I request about when a member of bangtan got a girlfriend and Jin is being an overprotective big bro? (Preferably Tae or Yoongi, but I don't mind either if all of them each get a girlfriend and you elaborate Jin's reaction to each of it ...And then add the part where Jin finally gets a girl himself and the others are fussing over him)**

**ALSO NAMJOON'S GIRLFRIEND IS LATINA BECAUSE I REALLY WANT NAMJOON TO DATE A LATINA OKAY LEAVE ME ALONE**

**ALSO I WATCHED CAMP ROCK AGAIN AND MY DEMI X JOE FEELS UGHOKFVMLK MY CHILDHOOD**

**Yoongi's girl:**

**Hoseok's girl:**

**Namjoon's girl:**

**Jimin's girl:**

**Taehyung's Girl:**

**Jungkook's girl:**

Seokjin's girl:

***~***

**1.) Min Yoongi**

The first time Seokjin saw Yoongi look completely blissed out was when he came back home at 2 in the morning. Seokjin had once again stayed up to wait for the second eldest but when he walked in, Seokjin had to take step back when Yoongi came in with the goofiest smile and dazed eyes (he was pretty sure he was blushing but the lights were dim so he couldn't tell). When he asked what happened, Yoongi only sighed blissfully and sat down in front of him, replying, "I just... saw someone really pretty hyung." Seokjin blinked a bit before he chuckled and helped him stand up, patting him in the back and telling him, "Alright lover boy, go sleep we have a schedule tomorrow and it's late already."

When Yoongi fell asleep, Seokjin stayed a little bit more time awake, wondering how much this pretty mystery had affected Yoongi to have him in this state. 

Later on, he got his answer when a new producer was introduced, she had dropped out of uni and got the job thanks to a relative, and Yoongi had the same dazed look in his eyes. Time went on and Seokjin noticed the two beginning to get closer and friendlier and yes, he was happy for him but he also couldn't help but be worried. The image of dating a staff would be considered inappropriate but Seokjin was sure that ARMY would support them, still... not everyone is a fan of their group. So Seokjin made himself their 'chaperone' and made sure that they wouldn't go overboard when it came to somewhere public. 

Yoongi had talked with him about it, thanking him for caring about him deeply and protecting their relationship. Seokjin had gone to sleep with a smile that night. 

**2.) Jung Hoseok**

The day where they met the trainees was a fun day, Seokjin had found himself a new set of children to take care of (he had proudly received a daughter too) and he was happily speaking to them when he noticed Hoseok talking to a smiling girl. Seokjin had seen that look before and it only took seconds for him to realize from where. Seokjin wanted to slam his head on the wall because _J_ _esus_ , first a staff and now a trainee?? He could practically see the headlines already. 

Nevertheless, Seokjin hoped Hoseok wouldn't get too attached and would just be friends with the trainee. 

Once again, he was proved wrong. 

Hoseok had spent  _hours_  each day with the trainee girl just dancing in the practice room (at least that's what Seokjin thought they did). Around 7 months passed and Hoseok had once more disappeared to the practice room. Seokjin had had enough and decided to follow him just to see if they weren't doing anything else than practicing (Seokjin had even cried at the thought of the sunshine doing something so.... intimate). So he stayed outside the practice room, waiting for the right moment to step in. He heard some giggles and hushed whispers but the music was sometimes too loud but Seokjin could perfectly hear the thud. 

He burst into the room, expecting to see anything, but was cut off guard when he saw the two on the ground, breathing heavily and laughing. Hoseok had then hugged the girl, burrying his face on her hair while the girl whined. Hoseok had even _kissed the top of her head_  and the girl only  _reciprocated the kiss but on the cheek_. Seokjin blinked and even felt ashamed for interrupting the nice atmosphere. He was about to leave but froze when the girl gasped, quickly standing up and stepping away from Hoseok. 

Hoseok stammered through his words and was nervously fidgeting under Seokjin's gloomy glare. "Ah... hyung... how long... have you been... standing there?" Hoseok asked nervously, adding a chuckle at the end. "Enough to figure out what's going on between you two," Seokjin replied, sighing at the end and going to rub his temple. "Just.... keep it... pg..... and don't get carried away, we all practice here," Seokjin grumbled, about to turn away but once he saw Hoseok's face fall, he quickly turned around and patted his shoulder. "But I hope everything goes good for you two, and Jihyo, don't hurt him!" Seokjin playfully added, catching Jihyo by surprise and sending them both a smile before he finally walked away. 

He grumbled back to the dorm however, mumbling about all the extents he'll have to go through to make sure their relationship doesn't leak. 

**3.) Kim Namjoon**

The boys were over in California to perform at LA, and for once, Seokjin was glad that the boys were away from their girlfriends because it was exhausting to protect their relationships (Yoongi and his girlfriend were even kissing at the damn award show Seokjin almost cried then and there). They had been given time to explore the venue they were at so the group broke into pairs (except Yoongi because he was snoring himself to death) and went ahead. Seokjin and Namjoon were admiring the murals the venue had when Namjoon muttered, "Hey hyung, did you the assistant make up artist Noona had? She's going to be working with her from now on." Seokjin hummed in acknowledgement, knowing who he had been talking about. 

The girl was a foreigner and apparantly, she had gone to the same school their make up artist had gone to and they were very close friends, hence why she got the job (Seokjin was wondering if he could bring his friend to make him an artist at this point). "She is really good at it too," Namjoon mumbled and Seokjin squinted his eyes curiously at him, but nevertheless he didn't pay much attention. Soon after, they were getting prepared for the concert and Seokjin had been seated besides Namjoon. 

Now, this so called newbie had been assigned to Namjoon and although Seokjin couldn't turn around to see Namjoon's face, he could see a bit of it through the mirror. He almost wanted to laugh at the sight of Namjoon's stiff body and wide eyes. The foreigner seemed to notice them and smiled, asking, "Can you please relax your face? I don't want to mess up." Seokjin was taken aback at the fluency of this woman but he was actually even more taken aback at how quickly Namjoon followed her orders, listening attentively to her casual chat. 

Seokjin wanted to screamed. 

After eight months, the two were being a lot more comfortable with each other than just...  _friends_. Seokjin grumbled under his breath as he wriggled in between them (because  _Jesus christ_  they could  _not_  spend 5 seconds apart) and sent Namjoon a stern gaze. Namjoon only awkwardly fidgeted in his seat and the girl (named Leticia, nickname: Leti) only sighed. Seokjin then regretted his decision becauase the tension was just too much and it was only seconds before he explo-

" _OH MY GOD!! JUST BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU ARE IN FREAKING PUBLIC JESUS CHRIST-_ "

**4.) Park Jimin**

Seokjin was so freaking close to just wanting to leak out the pictures of the boys with their girlfriends because it was just too annoying seeing them 'reunite' after their schedules (Namjoon and Leticia acted as if they hadn't seen each other in years when it was only 30 minutes apart, Hoseok and Jihyo ran to each other screaming, and Yoongi and Haewon would not shut up about each other and damn Seokjin never thought Yoongi to be a such a sap-). Anyway, Seokjin was glad his little babies were still single because honestly Seokjin doesn't think anyone can be good enough for his three little cuties (who can be demons at times but anyway). 

They were back at South Korea, having been given a few days break, when Jimin decided he wanted to go eat something. Seokjin, being the good natured hyung he was, took all of the maknae line to the restaurant and were happily sipping away their drinks but when their waitress walked in, Jimin spit out a little bit of his drink. The girl seemed unfaze from it as she just took out her notepad and asked what they would be ordering. Seokjin allowed Taehyung and Jungkook to go first and watched Jimin in worry as the boy continued to be in a trance. 

He went ahead and ordered, waiting for Jimin to order. The boy seemed to stare at the girl, who only blinked in response, but Seokjin cleared his throat, snapping him out of his little world. Jimin stammered over his words, nervously glancing back and forth before he finally stuttered out a request. The girl smiled and jotted the order down, shaking her head in amusement as she walked away. Taehyung and Jungkook immediately began teasing the oldest member of the maknae line but it was soon forgotten as the same girl brought in some appetizers. 

The two youngest busied themselves on chewing the foods while Seokjin once again studied Jimin's posture and attitude towards the girl who was humming as she placed the snacks down. Once done, the girl cast another smile at Jimin and left, closing the door behind her. Jimin let out a breath and slumped in his seat, smiling goofily to himself. Seokjin sighed in disappointment as he realized what was going on. Seokjin turned to Taehyung and Jungkook, muttering, 

"I'm gonna have to lock you two in a cage now"

From then on, Jimin had almost always gone to eat there, wooing the girl who was almost always the waitress (Seokjin didn't know how the heck that worked). One day, Seokjin knew he had lost the mochi boy when he brought her to their dorm, shyly introducing her as a 'friend.' At first, the boys were against Jimin bringing in a girl that does not work with them because.... well... it was risky. The girl, named Kyungmi, however, overheard their conversation, and immediately swooped in and declared that she was in no way trying to grab their money and whatnot. 

As the days went on, the girl won the boys over one by one (Seokjin had shamefully been the first one) and she proved herself to genuinely be just a normal girl being friends with a normal guy. The boys all betted on whether Jimin and the girl were going to date with Yoongi, Hoseok and Jungkook betted no, the rest said yes (Seokjin is not a fool thank you very much). So of course, once they were confirmed to be dating, the boys who bet no sobbed while their girlfriends amusingly pat their backs (except JK cuz....). 

Seokjin now grimly patted his few vacation days away (He was soon proven wrong as they knew when they could act as a couple or not). 

**5.) Jeon Jungkook**

The day Jungkook proudly announced he had a girlfriend to the boys was the boy Seokjin screamed because nO HIS BABY WAS TAKEN AWAY AND NOW HE WON'T HAVE ANY INNOCENCE. Seokjin whined pitifully and had taken charge at the girl (who only emotionally stared at him) and pleaded her to take care of his baby because  _Jesus_ , this boy was a gem. The girl who taken out the lollipop from her mouth and stuck her lips out as she stared at Seokjin who stared at her with pleading eyes. 

The girl took about 5 minutes (with Jungkook groaning at how embarrasing this was) before she nodded with a "hm." Seokjin, although not pleased at the girl's attire, just nodded and prayed that Jungkook wouldn't be risking his life. Seokjin was soon proven wrong as the girl wasn't anything like he assumed her to be (he personally apologized but not until after their wedding) and was actually more outgoing than any of the girls (except maybe Leti). Seokjin had even picked her as his favorite due to her toughness and how likely she defended him from Jungkook's taunting. 

But of course, they can't always be happy. 

There was an occasion once, where Seokjin was sent to search for Jungkook so they could go on with the rest of their schedule. He heard some yelling around the hidden corners of the building and a pull in his chest began to grow. He nervously walked closer but it turned into a sprint when he heard Jungkook's voice loud and clear. Once he arrived, his eyes widened at Jungkook eagerly trying to cover Hyunjae, who was covering her face with her own jacket, as a reporter kept shoving his camera towards them and trying to pull the jacket off of the girl's face. 

"I'm telling you she is just a friend!" Jungkook yelled, the man ignoring him to grunt as he failed once more to yank the sweater away. Seokjin immediately swooped in, yanking the man away in anger. "Hey! Don't you know that what you are doing is invading someone's privacy?! And I am pretty sure that forcefully trying to rip a piece of clothing off of someone isn't acceptable," he said, his voice low in anger and his eyes stern. The man tsked, stepping away and mumbling, "if she was only a friend then why is he hiding her so damn well."

"Are you really asking that question sir?" Seokjin asked, wanting to insult the man. "I taped it... it's going to take a long time to convince me pretty boy," the man smirked. Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, turning around to to look at Jungkook's worry filled face and sent him off quietly. The man had thankfully only asked for an amount of money (if he asked for anything else, Seokjin didn't care, he would fully sock that man in the face) and Seokjin's heart hurt at the sight of some of his money disappearing but all in all, it was a close call and the man had kept his promise of keeping quiet. 

By the time he came back, all of the boys flocked over to him and made the biggest fuss he's ever seen but in the end, he smiled knowing that his family would always be there to protect him. 

**6.) Kim Taehyung**

Taehyung was Seokjin's safe haven. Seokjin was always flocking over to the boy when he was in need of rest. Now, Taehyung was actually kind of mopey that he didn't have a girlfriend either and Seokjin knew it was time for the boy to follow the rest. So he took him out everywhere to see if he could find someone like Jimin did, set him up to the foreign make up artists like Namjoon, took him to spend time with the female trainees like Hoseok, took him to the clubs or some lowkey dangerous place because he's still pretty sure Jungkook found Hyunjae in a place like this and let him work with female producers like Yoongi but to no avail, Taehyung just wasn't attracted to any of them. 

Seokjin was about to give up until the day where they went to the therapy building came. Taehyung had a cousin who was receiving muscle therapy after an accident and he had asked Seokjin to be with him as they waited for him. The two of them were walking around, hoping to find the right department when they suddenly burst into a room, thinking it was the one they were looking for. They ended up disrupting what seemed to be a group of patients recieving a type of speech therapy. 

It was awkward for a while and the two profusely apologized as Seokjin tried to lead Taehyung out of the room but the boy had gone tense. Seokjin turned to him and followed where he was staring, noticing a girl with short light chestnut hair. Seokjin frowned a bit before turning to the therapist, asking where they could find the muscle therapy department. "Sure, um... Soomin, can you tell them where it is?" the therapist asked, turning to the girl that Taehyung was staring at. "Um... It's.... th....the ro-om next to us," the girl said, her voice dragging out the words as she tried to make the sentence as clear as she could. 

The group clapped and the girl only smiled. Taehyung smiled and said, "Wow... you did really great!" The girl smiled wider and placed a hand on her left cheek, cupping it. "It's.... Tae... hyung," she said, giggling. Taehyung laughed along and waved a finger at her, "You are right!" The group laughed and the therapist looked grateful for the uplift of the mood. The two waved goodbye and left to go pick the cousin up, and Seokjin was glad that Taehyung may have found the one he was looking for. 

For the next months, Taehyung donated towards the building after having learned that it was at risk of closing down. He was invited to attend a celebration party set up for his cause, along with the other members of course because they too took part in it. Seokjin was dancing with some kids when he noticed Taehyung talking to Soomin, his gaze set in complete focus as he listened attentively to what the girl was trying to say. He was able to get closer and heard Taehyung helping Soomin with her pronounciation, congratulating her when she was able to do it. 

Seokjin was truly happy for him, and he had not felt the burden he felt with the others but instead he felt at peace, as if he didn't really need to worry about the others. They had their own people now, and they didn't really need his help, having other people to lean on. Although Soomin had Apraxia, Seokjin was proud of Taehyung for being attracted to someone even if they had some unique aspects. So, when they announced themselves as a couple, Seokjin was not bothered at all. 

**7.) Kim Seokjin**

Seokjin was angry. 

Out of his entire sub-career as a relationship protecter, he was the first one to be outed. He wasn't even dating her at the time! He had met this girl in his college class, she had stumbled and landed right on his chest, making him stumble onto the wall. He, out of instinct, held onto her to avoid her getting hurt. It was awkard and the girl quickly pulled away, bowed and muttered an apology before running away. The pictures quickly got put up to twitter. 

Seokjin had denied the dating rumors and said that it was just an accident but the topic was still on fire. He ended up getting incredibly annoyed at this girl, restraining himself whenever he got the urge to roll his eyes at her whenever he thought of her. He had soon found out that they were going to be in the same class that he had applied for and he was starting to get creeped out but the misunderstanding was cleared when they got paired up for a project. She had apologized to him and even offered to set a post online to help clear things up but Seokjin only smiled and denied her offer. After more and more projects, the two actually ended up being close and became good friends. 

The rumor had gone down afterwards but it went back up when they caught him with her at a cafe. Seokjin was sorry to see her identity revealed and had distanced himself from her to avoid anything but it didn't last long as she confronted him about it, making him stutter out the truth. Yunhee (the girl's name) had angrily slapped his back and cried, thinking that she ahd done something wrong but Seokjin only comforted her, holding her as close as he could. It was then that he realized... that this girl that he had at first thought of as annoyed... was now a girl he wanted to keep close to him as long as he could. 

Up to now, he didn't pay attention to his own being, but now... he thought it was okay to be a bit selfish. 

That was the first time they kissed. 

Also, the first time a headline of a BTS member dating was posted. 

After this, the group had all revealed their own girlfriends in support of the eldest, telling him that if this really was the end, then they would all go down together. At first, the outrage was huge but it was only on the media's part, all eager to get their hands on scoops of these new women. Of course, some fans were mad but the majority were actually rejoicing, especially at the fact that one of the girlfriends was a foreigner and that the other had a unique quality (they all called it that to make Soomin feel special). 

The backlash sometimes got out of hand, with some of the girls getting bothered in public but it was soon made clear that anyone who even laid a hand on them would have to get a lawyer. It took a while for things to settle down and some of the couples even went through breaks but at the end, they were all together and happy. 

And all of this led up to today. 

Taehyung and Soomin were getting married and honestly, Seokjin couldn't wait for it. They all knew that Soomin was practicing her vows so that she wouldn't mess up, making mental notes and forcing her tongue to move to have the pronounciation come out right. By the time it came, Taehyung went first and after he was done, almost everyone was in tears. They all waited anxiously for Soomin's vows and the girl was taking deep breaths to calm herself down (seokjin had to bite back a squeal when Taehyung soothed her by cupping her cheek and holding her hand firmly because heck yeah his otp was cute). She took a deep breath and began to say her vows, at first going slow and kept her head down but after Taehyung rubbed her knuckles, she looked up slowly and began to talk a bit faster. 

She would drag a word here and there but by the end, she managed to not stutter or take longer to pronounciate, making everyone stand up and give her a round of applause. She was crying by the time she finished and was still crying when Taehyung kissed her ( **I LOVE THIS COUPLE SO MUCH UGHSNALVNEFKNVFL** ). The party was about to end and Seokjin was hugging his fiance close to him, smiling as her head kept rolling to the side. "Hey, we should get going..." Seokjin whispered, patting her slightly to move her out sleep. "You dare to wake me..? Roar!" Yunhee yawned, placing her hand on his forehead and pushing it slowly, making Seokjin laugh. "Come on, let's leave," Seokjin said, helping her stand up and led her out of the venue. 

After saying some goodbyes, and congratulations, they were driven home by their driver ( **cUZ SEOKJIN'S FAMILY IS RICHHHHHH** ). The night was calm and Seokjin began to hum and Yunhee smiled softly, taking his hand in hers. Seokjin then began to sing softly and Yunhee sang with him, both of their voices mixing in a soft harmony creating a peaceful mood. By the time they stopped, Seokjin mumbled a soft, "I love you."

Yunhee smiled and kissed his cheek, muttering back, "I love you too." 


	72. The Memories of a Dead Man pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Seokjin thinks it'd be over, but he's proven wrong when all he's done wrong comes back to haunt him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will be using the same girl names in the chapter "Jin and the love adventures" for the girls in this series, except Leticia  
> Also, This will probably be my first angsty series so if you cannot handle any of the listed things below, then I recommend not reading this series:
> 
> trauma  
> mentions of abuse  
> disfunctional friendships/families  
> depression  
> mental illnesses  
> murder
> 
> I will add more if I need to, till then, please enjoy

It's cold. 

That's all he feels when he wakes up. Every single day. He's grown accustomed to it, the bitter bites that spreads all over his skin no matter how much he bundles himself up. It doesn't bother him, especially today. He's going to see his favorite person in the entire world, take her out to breakfast and then sadly leave her to her job but then reunite with her in the evening. He has problems when he's dressing up, because for some odd reason, he's getting unwelcoming memories. 

_"Hyung!"_

_"Taehyung is in trouble hyung! Where are you?!"_

Seokjin purses his lips, sighing at the end as he finally buttons his shirt up, glancing besides him adn seeing the vase of peace lilies laying down on the table. He looks down at his trembling hands and clenches them tightly, heading out quickly despite it being an hour early. It's been around 7 years and thankfully, he hasn't encountered any of them ever since. He starts the engine, deciding to turn the radio on to soothe himself, try to forget just for today. He decides to go instead to a bookstore before the cafe, remembering a book that he wanted to get. He's grateful to feel at peace, smiling in satisfaction while he opens the door. 

He waves towards the old lady who's the everyday cashier, heading towards the aisle of new books. He skims through them, grinning when he finds it, but when he takes it, a book behind it appears that is not the same. He frowns, not liking the fact that it's unorganized and takes it too, trying to see if it was this book or the one he wanted that was misplaced. He huffs, upset, when seeing that it was the mystery book that was misplaced and decides to put it back to where it belongs, walking through the aisles to find the column for it. He gets bored throughout the way and instead peers down at it, furrowing his eyebrows when seeing the title,

_The Wind's Twelve Quarters: Short Stories_

Seokjin furrows his eyebrows, seeing that it is a foreign book, and opens the book, skimming through the chapters until he comes across one that seems vaguely familiar. He reads the title, whispering softly, "The ones who walk away from omelas." He sticks out his lips, debating whether to take it or not, his desire winning at the end as he finds himself already paying for the book (he does not know what happened to the book he was originally going to take). He waits patiently for the woman to finish clicking on her computer (she was very old fashioned) and he's fine at first until the song comes up. 

_Non, rien de rien_

_Non, je ne regrette rien_

His whole body goes tense and he feels his palms beginning to get clammy and he just wants to run out of that store but the book is barely getting put in a bag and Seokjin can't find himself even accept the bag as the lady extends it towards him. She blinks at him worriedly as he snaps out of his trance, shakingly reaching to grab the bag, whipping around and walking hurriedly to get out of the store. He slams the door shut as he leans towards the wheel, gasping and struggling to breath as the last words ring in his mind, 

_C’est payé, balayé, oublié_

_Je m’en fou de passé_

He checks the clock, noticing that he only has 20 minutes to get to the cafe, cursing in the back of his mind. He shakily inhales and exhales, calming himself down enough to be able to drive. Once he arrives, he smiles when he sees the brunette writing on her notebook, waiting for him. He sits in front of her, apologizing as he kisses her hands. Yunhee smiles at him and playfully smacks his forearm. "What took you so long?" she asked, swirling the spoon in her hot chocolate. Seokjin replies, "I went to the bookstore." She hums in interest and asks, "What book did you get?" "The Wind's Twelve Quarters," Seokjin responds and she furrows her eyebrows. "Is it foreign?" she asks and he nods. "Figured," she mumbles. 

She begins to talk about her plans for the day, expressing her excitement at the possibility of being promoted and Seokjin smiles because he genuinely is interested and excited for her as well, but the itching song is still stuck in his head and he just wants to scream and rip that horrible song out of his mind because he pictures  _his_  face and it makes him bitter and he certainly does not want to be bitter in front of Yunhee and- 

"Seokjin, are you okay?" 

Seokjin blinks up at her and nods hurriedly. "Have you been getting those nightmares again?" she asks, her voice going into a whisper. Seokjin takes a while to respond but he manages to shake his head, rubbing his neck. "No I just... I heard something that reminded me of them," Seokjin mumbles, horrified to remember that he had introduced  _them_  to her as nightmares. She frowns and replies, "Oh god, Seokjin what if you get them again because of what you heard? If you do get them then call me and I'll come get y-" Seokjin cuts her off with a smile, "Don't worry I won't get them again, and I know that you'll come get me, you've told me countless of times." She purses her lips and nods quietly, taking her mug to drink. 

They sit in silence, opting to eat their food before it gets cold. 

*~*

He drives towards his work, an assistant at a business building, when he catches a glimpse of the photo hanging from the rearview mirror. He smiles at the picture, seeing Yunhee and him smiling happily. He frowns afterwards, though, when he sees the rip in the plastic. He takes a glance at the clock and is relieved to see there is still time before he heads in for work. He grabs the plastic and takes out the photo to inspect the frame, seeing if it can be repairable or not. He feels something fall on his thigh and when he glances at it, his breath hitches at the polariod. 

He had completely forgotten about it. 

He gently picks it up, as if it were the most fragile thing in the world. He stares at it for who knows how long. He doesn't get teary eyed anymore, he's had practice, but instead he feels his eyelids get heavy, a weight one more appearing on his shoulders. He grabs the photos and frame and throws them into the glove compartment, getting out of the car to get into the building. 

*~*

When he comes out, tired but looking forward to seeing Yunhee, he spots a man standing in front of his car. He blinks confusedly, walking faster to ask the guy what he was doing in front of his car, but he stops when the man walks away, just a few feet away from him. There's a sickening feeling growing in his chest, enough to make him feel nauseous, when he can faintly hear the same song playing from the guy's headphones. He's about to say a name, a name that connects to the song, but it gets stuck in his throat. 

He watches the man cross the street, disappearing into the sea of people. He stands there a bit more, shaking his head at the end as he glances at the clock, muttering that if he leaves now, he can get there early. 

He's waiting at a street, holding a bouquet of a new flower type (really it was only white flowers spray painted blue) called, 'smeraldo.' It's getting dark and he hopes that she can get there soon. He's stares at the floor and his mind begins to rant again, reassuring him that what he had done... that it was all worth it. He hoped it was, hoped that it was truly okay... that it would not make him seem as a bad person. He so badly wanted to be good... a person that everyone would love, despite how horrid his past might seem. 

He hears footsteps in the distance, making him look up. A smile blooms on his face when he sees Yunhee smile at him. He waves at her and she waves back, she then grips the handle of her bag and crosses the street in a run. Seokjin waits for her until the horn and screeching tires of a car is heard, with bright lights illuminating the side of her body. Seokjin freezes, his entire self dripping in pure coldness as he stares at Yunhee's body laying on the ground, her hair covering her face. 

Seokjin doesn't have time to react when the car drives away, flashbacks ramming themselves into his mind, changing his sight of Yunhee to what he imagined  _his_  body would have looked like if he witnessed that accident too. He can hear a voice he had not heard in a long time, repeating the same thing over and over, saying, 

_"Hyung, Jungkook was in a car accident last night"_


	73. The Memories of a Dead Man pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> same as last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't catch on yet, I'm using the guidelines from the notes found on the Her albums (along with the whole I need U till the highlight reels thing), I'm not exactly doing this accurately, just grabbing information from what I can find to build this storyline.

 

***~***

_Seokjin ran up the stairs, his chest heaving in pain as he arrived at the emergency area, not alarmed to see Yoongi sitting down with bags under his eyes. "What the hell happened?!" Seokjin screamed, walking towards them in anger because why the hell did they tell him hours later?! He sees Taehyung leaning against the wall, tired and red eyes coming up to meet his own. Seokjin doesn't have time for him, not after their fight. The rest of the boys are there as well but only Jimin replies, "We just found out too... the hospital had no way to find us.... they called Yoongi hyung first." Seokjin takes a deep breath, asking, "What was he doing out so late?" It's not until he asks that question that Yoongi finally reacts, covering his face in his hands as he lets out a shuddering breath._

_"What happened Yoongi?" Seokjin asks, hoping that Yoongi had been given some information. Yoongi looked up from his trembling hands, beginning to say, "We uh.... we fought, I told him to leave and he ran out....." Seokjin started to get angry. He was the only one who was supposed to be angry with one of the boys, the rest were supposed to be **fine**_ _. "You.... I **trusted**  you with them!" Seokjin yelled, recalling the conversation they had after his fight with Taehyung. _

_**"I don't think I'll be around for a while Yoongi..."** _

_**"It's.... acceptable hyung... Tae's distraught too..."** _

_**"Just take care of them for now please?"** _

_**"Sure, I will"** _

_Yoongi let's out a strangled noise, clutching his shirt in agony. Seokjin bites back more venomous words that he wants to spill but he decides against it, concluding that he shouldn't damage this little circle more than it already was. The rest of the boys walk towards Yoongi, reassuring him quietly that it was going to be alright but Seokjin only stood in his spot, the only motion notable being his clenching fists. The only other person to not move was Taehyung, who kept staring at Seokjin, as if he wanted something, anything, to happen. Seokjin held the eye contact but was the first one to break it.... it wasn't until later on in the future that he realized that really... he broke everything._

_*~*_

Seokjin found himself alone in a hospital, sitting as straight as he could, his jacket on the floor due to his panicked state when he had seen the blood smeared on them. The doctor had come out and told him that she was fine and that she would recover but Seokjin was still so shaken up that he had only stared at the doctor, making him uneasy until he finally walked away. Seokjin's hands were still sweaty, wondering when her family would come and what the heck was taking him so long (he had taken the time it took him to reach Jungkook when he had gone to the hospital, exactly 10 minutes... it should have been 25 minute drive). His question was answered when they came running in, demanding him to answer their questions of their daughter's situation. 

"The doctor said she'll be fine, they're just giving her some stitches now," Seokjin replied, somehow feeling at ease when they breathed in relief. "Thank you for being there Seokjin-ah," the mother said, patting his cheek and being helped to sit down. They stayed together, speaking in hushed whispers and avoiding eye contact with the waiting family or friends of the patients. Seokjin was staring into nothing, tiredness beginning to numb him until he saw three boys run into the room, all huffing and puffing from the run they had. 

"Are you sure he's here? It wasn't the other hospital?" one of them ask, the other struggling to breath as they replied, "Of course, you don't think I'll screw up the building our kiddo is in?" The other one hits their chest lightly and says, "Hey, let's stop bickering and ask the doctors where he is." With a nod, they all ran back, the look of worry stiched onto their faces. 

Seokjin smiled, wishing that when his own group of old friends were like them.... still sticking together. "You should go home, you look really tired," the father whispered, patting his shoulder. Seokjin shook his head, replying, "No thanks sir, I can handle it... besides, I want to be here when she wakes up." 

But really... he doesn't want to make the same mistake as before. 

*~*

_"Hyung drive faster!!"_

_"Yah, Jimin-ah, if I do I_ _'ll get arrested and then none of you will be able to enjoy the vacation!"_

_The boys laughed, with Hoseok nudging Jimin to the side gleefully. Seokjin watches the boys through the rearview mirror, smiling silently when seeing their joy. They recently had some... troubles.. but they were, as always, silently dismissed. Seokjin himself was fighting with his own problems, such as having to deal with a school that seemed too... unwelcoming, especially in a foreign country. He had not bothered to tell the others, instead deciding to have this trip to the beach as his own goodbye._

_The others were totally unsuspecting, opting to sing along to some songs and chatter nonstop, bringing a nice atmosphere. Seokjin took advantage of this, taking in the scent of the sand the grease-filled snacks the boys had. He was feeling on edge, a good kind, wanting to do something that was... unlike him. They had met before in an abandoned lot in some forest, with Namjoon calling them all to tell them to meet up there as Taehyung was already waiting. He had brought his camera, wanting to get some footage he can watch during his flight to America._

_They had spent a good time there, with Seokjin getting some content that can work well for blackmail ( seokjin smirked at that). He had been busy filming Yoongi and Hoseok do something silly when he had caught a glimpse of Namjoon and Taehyung in the distance, having a sort of hushed conversation. Seokjin didn't want any bad feelings for today so he nudged Jungkook and told him to call the two over. They then decided to go to the beach that Seokjin had recommended after having caught a photo of it, hence they all agreed._

_Coming over to the beach, the boys were now sitting down in a line, peering over to see the water, talking nonstop. Suddenly, Namjoon asks, "Where's Taehyung?" Someone points over to the tall but uneasy set of what seems to be a construction taking place, but no workers. Taehyung is standing on the highest level, staring in front of him. They call for him to get down but they all start screaming when he runs and jumps towards the water, landing with a huge splash. They're quiet for a bit and Seokjin gazes over to Namjoon who looks absolutely terrified, whispering softly, "Come on.. come on... come on.."_

_Taehyung appears, smiling at them all goofily as he threads his hand through his hair. The others scold him but in the end laugh as they help him up. Seokjin's camera is long forgotten on the floor but before they leave he managed to grab, turning it off. They head over to some restaurant, Taehyung had changed thanks to an extra pair of clothes that Seokjin had told them all to bring in case they wanted to get into the water. They're the only ones there with only about two or three other employees, making it a lot more enjoyable as they can freely be themselves._

_There's some food throwing, some nasty glares being thrown their way, laughter and some nice conversations. They eat until they're fully stuffed, not bothering to think about the school days that will be coming in another three days. After eating, they head over to their favorite hideaway, the abandoned parking building. They light up some flares and run around with them, gazing at the pretty effect it makes of red sparks._

_Taehyung had found it, he supposedly was roaming around and found out about it but they all knew the sickening reason, and took them to it one night when they were all bored over their minds._

_They set up camp, putting an old sheet and a projector to play some movies, along with some audio boxes courtesy of Yoongi and Namjoon. They found some old couches and Seokjin brought it all with his truck (rather his uncle's) and together, they built their own little home. It was nicely set up, with some secret stairs that were accesible thanks to Jimin, and even some rooms that they set up. It was a safe haven, an escape for all of them. Seokjin remembers one night, when they were all around a fire after a long busy day of arranging their new place when Taehyung had asked, "What if we stay here instead? as in, live here." The others stayed quiet until they burst out laughing._

_"Taehyung-ah, you know we can't do that" Hoseok replied, adding some more wood to the fire. "Yeah, we all still have school.." Jimin added. "We can drop out," Taehyung mumbled, with the others chuckling. "No thank you Tae, it's nice and all but I wouldn't want to bother with the toilet necessities and besides, I have goals in life unlike all you losers, " Yoongi mumbled. "A_ _s if you can make it as a rapper hyung!" Jungkook teases, making Yoongi grab him in headlock and ruffle his hair in mock anger. The boys laughed and all but Seokjin's eyes stayed still on Taehyung, noticing the boy's pursed lips but did not take it under consideration._

_He wished he had._

_*~*_

Yunhee was home, taking a break from her work, and Seokjin had just left her house after giving her flowers and a little gift. He was still early to go to work, wondering what he would do until he caught sight of the book he had gotten. He blinked at it until he finally took it, opening the book to the first page. He got lost in the world of it, reading the short stories, furrowing his eyebrows at some of the weird words. He practically zoomed through the book until he got to the chapter that caught his curiousity. 

He looked over to the clock once more, deeming it okay to read it the chapter, and began to trail his eyes over the fine print. 

He had only gone as far as one paragraph but the second one had a sentence that caught his attention, 

_"But to praise despair is to condemnn delight, to embrace violence is to lose hold of everything else. We have almost lost hold; we can no longer descrive a happy man, nor make any celebration of joy."_

It sounds so familiar, yet seems so dim... his hand twitches at the thought, and his head jerks as a sudden jab of pain blooms in the side of his head. He clutches his hair, as if he can make the pain seep out, and he takes a few breaths and massages the area until the pain does disappear. He glances at the clock and is relieved to see that if he leaves now, he can climb up the stairs to the building and make it. He gathers his stuff and reaches out towards the seat to grab something but he sees something, or rather someone, that looks exactly like the man from days ago. He freezes, eyes going up to stare at him, and finds the man to wear a black hoodie with a mask covering his mouth and nose. 

The eyes are the only thing uncovered, and Seokjin wished they were. If they had been covered... he wouldn't be having eye contact with the man he thought he would  _never_  see out of the six, the man he thought that due to his hatred for him, would never dare approach him. He should have known better... especially when it came to  _him._   _He_  who has done unimaginable things. Seokjin's breathing gets heavier and he subconciously locks the car, trembling as he whispers the name that haunted him at night, 

" _Taehyung?"_


	74. The Memories of a Dead Man pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint:
> 
> connect all the bold words in the story, get a message.

Seokjin can't move. 

Seokjin can't  _breath_. 

Seokjin scrambles for anything he could use to... defend himself. He keeps his eyes on Taehyung, until he stops completely. Taehyung only cocks his head to the side and Seokjin, _**he**_ _ **knows**_ what he wants. Seokjin takes a deep breath and grabs what he needs for work. He hesitates on the grip but then he pushes open the door and closes it, beginning to walk towards his building, not paying attention to  ** _it_**. His heart begins to pound faster and he feels the blood rush to his head as he notices Taehyung move towards him. 

He freezes when Taehyung stands right in front of him, taller than what he remembers and well... more muscle. Seokjin slowly looks up, just a bit, and meets his old friend's eyes. Taehyung removes his mask and says, "Hey Hyung." Seokjin is visibly trembling and he doesn't know if Taehyung is smiling because of his body behavior or maybe, just maybe, Taehyung is genuinely asking this on a good note. Seokjin struggles to find words but Taehyung scoffs and replies, "Of course you are... it didn't hurt you when you left, why would it hurt you now?" 

Seokjin feels like someone punched him in the gut, and he thinks that maybe this is how Yoongi felt when he yelled at him back at the hospital.  _ **He knows I'm**   **guilty**_. But the sick denial in his head keeps rushing in, making him glare at the younger man, replying, "Move." Taehyung smirks at Seokjin, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "Alrighty hyung, whatever you say," Taehyung says and moves aside. Seokjin blinks a bit before he musters up enough courage to move. Just as he takes a few steps forward, Taehyung asks, "Have you seen the others hyung?" 

Seokjin freezes once more, his breath hitching at the mention of the others. He hears him click his tongue and then say, "Well, see you soon hyung." Then he walks away, leaving Seokjin with watery eyes. 

*~*

_Seokjin can't get the English pronunciation right, his tongue naturally moves to the way he would pronounce korean words. His teacher is patient (thank god) but he just wants to quit and go back to South Korea, he wants to be **with**   **them**. " **I can't be**  here dad!" He pleads, kneeling. Mr. Kim glares at him and forces him to stand up, "You are here because  **I need**  you to!" he yells back, shoving him once he's fully on his feet. "If I am going **to** live my last days in comfort then you are going to work yourself until you **bleed**!" He screams, throwing him out of the room. _

_Seokjin cries as he walks over to his room, grabbing the camera **to**   **relive** his memories. He smiles at the boys, laughing when he recalls the fun... the adventures they've all had. _

_Two months pass and he is a walking corpse, living because he is told to live. He's called into his father's study, and when he arrives his dad throws a letter towards him, " **I need** you **to** see... that these pathetic people are not worthy of you.. of us...  **get rid of them."** Seokjin picks up the letter, eyeing it curiously, leaving the room to go to his own. He opens it and begins to read... his eyes getting watery as he reads further and further.. _

Dear Hyung,  _  
_

_I didn't think you'd be all the way over in America.... it seems like such a far off place to be in no?  
_

_Are you lonely hyung? I hope you miss us just like we all miss you  
_

_It's... chaotic here hyung.. Taehyung was caught by cops... originally because of his vandalism... but then,  
_

_they discovered something horrific, something we couldn't imagine Taehyungie to do  
_

_He killed his father hyung  
_

_The abuse got too severe.... he's locked up  
_

_If you were here I don't know.. you could've made things easier, things wouldn't be as bad as they are now  
_

_Yoongi hyung and Jungkook got in another fight, but thankfully no accident has been caused again  
_

_Hoseok and I lock ourselves up in that studio you helped buy  
_

_Namjoon hyung... who knows where he goes... after his arguement with Yoongi hyung... we all think  
_

_He's left us too_

_Since he's a minor.. his sentence is not as harsh.. besides, the case on abuse and trauma was brought in so that took off more years,_

_Plus the claim of self defense, which his sister fully agreed on_

_We don't know what will happen with them... they won't let us know, much less visit him_

_I wish you were here hyung I really do... we don't know how to contact one another, it's as if we're strangers...._

_Please hyung, can't you come back? We aren't mad... we just want you here with us... please consider it_

_Sincerely,_

_Jimin_

_*~*_

It's been a day since Seokjin has seen Taehyung, not knowing if that should be a good or bad thing. After his visit to Yunhee, he heads over to his house, his car stopping abruptly when he sees Taehyung wait for him at his porch steps. He calms himself down again, silently gathers his stuff and leaves the car to walk towards his house. Taehyung puts down the juice and waves over at Seokjin, giving him a smile that Seokjin can't figure out if it is sinister or ..... happy. "Did your job go well?" Taehyung asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"How did you know where I lived?" 

Taehyung smirks and sighs, the light coming from the light bulb on the side illuminating his breath. " Jungkookie saw you... didn't have the nerve to come in and see you... he told me though.. guilt tripping him wasn't so hard for me to do, made me laugh really, people get so attached you know," Taehyung said, laughing. Seokjin's throat tightens, wondering if Jungkook had been keeping this to himself for a while or not. "I watched you, shamelessly might I add, she's cute... sorry about what happened to her, **but** you kind of had it coming," Taehyung said. Seokjin furrows his eyebrows and looks at him, confused, wondering why the hell he would say that. "You didn't... you didn't even  _bother_  to stay for Jungkookie.... did you know that he walks with a limp now? I didn't talk with him much but from what **I** could see, he's still in pain. What about you? You didn't stay behind with us and instead ran off to America," Taehyung said, his voice dripping with bitterness. 

"It... it wasn't my choice-" 

"Yeah, because you turned out to be just like us," Taehyung says, "we thought of you as some... some hero, someone who could help us get out of that hellish area, but instead, you turned out to be a coward.. and that makes you the worst of all." Seokjin is about to open his mouth but he finds himself being shoved against the wall, an arm coming to press against his throat, a look of anger directed towards him by Taehyung. "You don't know how much I'm screwed over in the head.... at least the others apologized but you? You're pretending as if we **don't** even exist... did you forget us so easily hyung? Were we just some.. experiment to you? To see how the low lifes live?" Taehyung whispers, his breath hitting Seokjin's nose in a disturbing way. 

Seokjin coughs once he lets go, falling onto the pavement as his hands shoot up to cover the noise. Taehyung looks down at him with a look of boredom, saying, "remember hyung, you brought this upon yourself, so this must mean that you  **want** this right hyung? You want to be reminded of all the wrongdoings you've committed?!" Seokjin is crying by now, hiccups choking him and making his throat hurt. Seokjin looks up at Taehyung and mumbles, 

"You're right... I... don't want  **to** , but I deserve it, that was my fault... I knew what you were all going through.. but I'm a coward... and I just, ignored all of it... and I  _left_  you... oh god I  _left_  you  _all_..." Seokjin sobs into his hands, tears streaming down because deep inside he's  _tired_  of his own denial. He's tired of the little world he's been living in, the world of thinking  _hey, they're all mature adults now, they're not affected at all by this._  Taehyung seems conflicted now, as if he's heard what he's been wanting to in a long time... but it's... not at all like he imagined. 

"Well, at least it only took you one confrontation... should've seen Yoongi hyung, he took a week, the stubborn bastard," Taehyung chuckled, ruffled his hair. "That book you're reading, Twelve Quarters? I'm surprised you even have it, haven't read that book in so long, and I say it's one of my favorites!" he said and with that, he walked away, singing in what seemed perfect French, 

" _Non, rien de rien_

_Non, je ne regrette rien"_

Seokjin stays, sitting down, and he hears Taehyung sing until the middle verse, making his eyes flutter close and pale cheeks begin to stain red. It's about thirty minutes later when he decides to finally get in the house, cleaning himself to go to bed. The problem is, he doesn't go straight for bed. He sits on the island in the kitchen, hands on the now lukewarm tea, and stares at the empty house of his. It's big and spacious... with three rooms and two bathrooms, including a backyard. He's been given this by his father but really... he doesn't like it. It's too lonely. 

Seokjin's had enough of lonely. 

*~*

_When he comes back, he doesn't know what to do. He's completed his remaining high school year plus three years of college, so in total he's been in America for four years, almost five, and well... he's numb. He's going to finish the other two years, get his degree and get a job. His father is eager for his son to get a career so he can finally lay off and get taken care of, just like he always wanted. Seokjin doesn't expect to see any of the others, doesn't expect them to greet him well anyway._

_He wanders off in his old town, the rougher part where he used to live rather than the one where they are now... which is for the well-off people, driving his car (his uncle sold the truck) around the streets, smiling at the old shops and parks. He then drives by the restaurant where they spent one of the last moments as seven. A pang hits his chest and he's suddenly driving to all the places they used to hang out on, secretly hoping that at least one of them are at one of those places._

_He stops at the entrance to the abandoned parking lot, knowing that if he walks into the forest for a bit that not only will he find the parking lot but the other lot where Namjoon told them to go. He hesitates but in the end he finds himself already walking into the forest. He stumbles upon the parking lot, smiling when seeing that he remembers how exactly to find their secret rooms and such. He decides to go back to being a teenager, going to his favorite places. He starts with the elevator, climbing into the opened doors and hopping up onto the roof, gripping it's reins to see if they're still sturdy enough to climb. Once deemed good enough, he starts cimbing up, smiling once he manages to get to the second floor._

_Afterwards, he walks into the rooms, hoping to see one of the boys, but sadly finds no one. He does find, however, the couches. The projector and audio boxes are gone, but the couches are still put. He sits on one of them, breaking into a smile when it's just like he remembers. He lays on it, not caring for the dust, and faces the wall, where the projector would've been reflecting some sort of video, smiling at the memories that took place. He didn't know it then, and he wouldn't know it ever, but Hoseok had been there, hiding when he heard someone walk in._

_(Hoseok was surprised to see_ him  _back, but he couldn't move to confront him or anything. Instead, Hoseok watched him, watched his reactions, his movements. Seokjin seemed... happy... but not as much. Hoseok was caught in surprise when he heard him say, "I missed this." With that, Seokjin walks out, sliding down the elevator. Hoseok can hear the motor engine from afar and it isn't until it disappears completely that he finally leaves._

_Later on, he tells Jimin, expecting the younger to be ecstatic and all but is met with something completely different. Jimin only looks at him emotionless, shrugging and saying, "Well... I hope he accommodates well." Jihyo asks them who's Seokjin and when Hoseok goes to answer, Jimin beats him and says, "He's someone we used to know." Jimin takes out his phone and says, "Well, come on guys! Show me your new routine!" Hoseok forgets about the elder and smiles at Jihyo, who replies with a smile of her own and gets into her place, saying, "5 6 7 8!")_

_Seokjin goes back home, passing by all the places he spent his youth at. His youth that was sadly wasted away by broken promises and a pressuring society._


	75. The Memories of a Dead Man pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> same as last chapter

 

***~***

**_"_ ** _Where do you think we'll be hyung? 5 years from now?" Hoseok asks Seokjin, who's busy watching a video that's playing on the projector. "All of us? Well.. I'll probably be stuck working at some company, Yoongi, if he keeps working on it, may actually get a job at a music company... probably maybe even a rapper, Namjoonie can be some professor but if he works along Yoongi, then we'll have two professional musicians... you and Jimin will probably make this dance studio into something amazing, Jungkook... with his ideas... I don't know where he'll end up... but I know it'll be good," Seokjin replies, smiling at Hoseok. Hoseok stays still, pondering on Seokjin's statement, asking, "Do you really think so hyung? Can we really make it?" Seokjin nods at him and shrugs, "Sure, why not? You're all brilliant people.. you can all survive."_

_Hoseok likes that idea, of surviving. He smiles back at Seokjin and hugs him, muttering, "Thank you hyung."_

_*~*_

Seokjin doesn't know at first where to find Hoseok, and out of all places he didn't expect to find him in the hospital. He had accompanied Yunhee to her check up, when he sees Hoseok look like death in the waiting room. Seokjin's about to walk past him but Yunhee says, "Isn't he that guy from your photo?" Seokjin nods and Yunhee encourages him to talk to him, provide some comfort (Seokjin almost laughs at the offer). In the end, Seokjin is forced to approach him and when he does, Hoseok jumps in fright. 

"Oh god... hyung- sorry I didn't see you there," he says awkwardly and Seokjin notices how he inches away. "Hey Hoseok-ah, are you holding up?" Seokjin asks, looking around the area. Hoseok immediately gets what he is asking and replies, "Yeah." They stay silent and Seokjin asks, "How've you been?" Hoseok look at him with furrowed eyebrows and asks, "Seriously? You're really asking me that?" Seokjin grins sadly, "Yeah... shouldn't have huh?" It's quiet once more but Hoseok huffs and mutters, "I've been managing well...."

Seokjin nods, pursing his lips as he battles in his mind on what he should ask. Hoseok looks uncomfortable and Seokjin asks, "Are you waiting for someone? Or is it for you?" Hoseok mumbles, "Someone." Seokjin accepts that he's going no where but then Hoseok says something that catches his attention, "Did Taehyung come see you?" Seokjin nods and Hoseok sighs, "Yeah... didn't know the bastard got out, almost gave me a heart attack." Seokjin smiles and replies, "He... he gave me quite a speech..." Hoseok stays quiet until he asks, "Did you get that job in the company?" Seokjin nods, "How's the studio?" Hoseok mumbles, "It's been doing better.." 

Another fog of silence falls over them until Seokjin begins, "I don't know if I'll ever get to see you again... most likely not... but I'm sorry." Hoseok looks at him in disbelief, mouth gaping. "I never... took in consideration how my leave would affect you all, I only thought in my own security... never fought for any of you...." Seokjin sighs, turning to face Hoseok, "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know... that I truly am sorry." Seokjin's sweating, memories are flashing back and he knows that if he doesn't leave  _now_  then Hoseok will see that he's still weak and he can't have that. 

Seokjin stands up shakily, thanking whoever was there when the doctor came in, walking away when he hears the words, "She'll be fine.. it was just the shock of the push and fall that got her, she's got some scratches but nothing too damaging, she'll be able to get out this evening." After he leaves, he sees Yunhee walk out so he turns to Hoseok and bows, catching the younger in surprise, saying, "Goodbye Hoseok-ssi, I hope you're able to live well." With that done, he feels Yunhee take his hand and then he finds himself walking out, pulling Yunhee away despite her wanting to meet Hoseok. 

The drive back home is silent with Seokjin thinking about having caught a glimpse of Hoseok running out when he's driving away. 

*~*

_"Hyung! Take us to eat jajjangmyeon!!"_

_"Yah! Jungkook my wallet isn't yours!"_

_"Hyung~~"_

_"Ugh, you're annoying you know that huh?"_

_"Yup!"_

_Seokjin rolls his eyes as he lets Jungkook pull him by the hand towards his favorite place. They end up ordering a lot more than the noodles, and they chew happily. "Hyung, thank you," Jungkook says once he's done chewing a piece of chicken. Seokjin hums in response, too busy mixing another bowl of noodles. "Seriously, not just for the food... but for everything you've done," Jungkook mutters and Seokjin stops mixing. "Once you came to us, everything's changed for the best... Namjoon and Yoongi hyungs seem less stressed, Hoseok and Jimin hyungs seem happier, Taehyung-hyung.... he seems... relieved," Jungkook says and Seokjin smiles. "I'm happy to know I make you guys happy, " Seokjin replies._

_"It's more than happy hyung, I-I don't know how to explain it but.... we all appreciate you and care about you, so if you need help, we may not be much but we will be there for you,"_

_Seokjin's throat tightens, his eyes going towards the fingerprints on his forearm, hidden by his sleeve. "Thank you.. now stop being a sap and finish your food!" Seokjin says and Jungkook laughs, going to eat quietly_

_*~*_

Seokjin stops by the market, wanting to prepare a feast for Yunhee as she is officially getting out of her very last check up. He's examining the prices, trying to see what could be the best option when he hears a tiny, "Hyung?" Seokjin turns around and freezes when he sees Jungkook, holding a basket in his hands. Seokjin's first instinct is to  _leave_  and  _ignore_  him. He remembers Taehyung's speech and forces himself to stay, offering a small smile to the youngest. "Hyung... I-I thought... I'd never-never see you again!" Jungkook says, a huge smile blooming into his face. 

 Seokjin thinks it's cruel. How could this boy still receive him so warmly even after he abandoned them? Seokjin's face crumbles when he sees Jungkook walk towards him with a limp. Jungkook seems to notice this and he awkwardly chuckles, "Ah, yeah this thing, I've learned to live with it! It's not much a bother!" It seems to make things worse because Seokjin visibly flinches, eyes instead directing back towards the price. Jungkook opts to stay quiet, pursing his lips uncomfortably and says, "Well, uh... nice to see you again hyung, I'm done with my shopping, have a nice-" 

"I don't want you to leave"

Jungkook clears his throat and hangs his head down, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I'm sorry... I haven't seen you in so long... it took me off guard... and I missed you too," Seokjin says and Jungkook smiles. "How have you been?" Seokjin asks and Jungkook sighs, picking up an apple and replies, "I'm working at my uncle's store, he doesn't have any family so I help him, you?" " I've been living..." Jungkook nods and notices that he is holding the two pieces of ingredients in his hands. Seokjin turns towards Jungkook and asks, "Which one should I get? To go along with a sweet pastry." Jungkook looks at the cranberries and the raspberries, placing his finger on his chin before finally choosing the cranberries. 

Seokjin nods, content, and puts back the raspberries, placing the other ones in the cart. "Hyung... We're not memories to you right?" Jungkook asks, his hands balling into fists. Seokjin figures it's something Taehyung had told him. Seokjin grips the handles of the cart and looks up to Jungkook. "You aren't... none of you are.... and even if you were, you'd be the most amazing ones in my entire life," Seokjin says. Jungkook stands there, tears beginning to well in his eyes. 

Seokjin turns the cart around, turning towards the cashiers. "You are my treasures," he whispers, turning once more towards the maknae and smiles. "Don't ever forget that," he adds, "and I am sorry... for not being there when you woke up... I should have." He doesn't wait for an answer, and perhaps it would be another mistake but it depends on how someone else sees it because it left a peaceful ending between the two. Seokjin walks away with a content heart, a warmth in him that he has not been able to feel ever since Hoseok. 

Jungkook stays behind, watches as his hyung walks away, feeling as if a weight had been pulled right off of his shoulders. When he finally walks out of the store, he sits inside his car and takes out a polaroid that is stashed inside his wallet. He smiles, going over the photo and sits back, recalling the memories their youth held together, a warmth appearing in his chest. 

*~*

_Jimin had found Seokjin strange at first. He was the boy that Yoongi had introduced to them as a friend (Yoongi having friends beside them?! What sorcery was this?) and while at first they were a bit uncomfortable, they everntually became really close. Seokjin had served as a refuge for them, an umbrella that would shield them from the rain. Seokjin provided comfort that none of them thought they would ever receive. Especially Jimin._

_His sickness made him an addict. Not to pills or any type of medication. It just made him an addict to **numbness**. He'd crave for the feeling, just not the things that brought it to him. Instead, he'd prevent himself from doing things that made him happy, but when Seokjin came along... he changed everything. Seokjin made him see that there's more to just hospital visits. He had something to look forward to. Sure, he loved hanging out with the boys and being with Hoseok especially... but they also haunted him for being something that he just wouldn't allow himself to have. Seokjin started by taking him out to places, making an effort to have him involved. _

_It was strange._

_Why would this stranger even look towards his direction?_

_"Why do you insist on hanging out with me? Involving me in your activities? You know I belong in the hospital hyung," he added a chuckle in the end but it turned into a frown when Seokjin didn't laugh. "Because you put yourself in that mentality, it isn't where you belong Jimin, I may not know you for long but I've been here long enough to see that it is not the same without you," Seokjin replies. Jimin stares at him with wide eyes, struggling to swallow the knot in his throat. "Hyu-" Jimin begins but ends up coughing, his lungs racking against his chest. Seokjin calmly brings over a glass of water, sets it on the table besides his bed, and begins to rub circles on Jimin's back._

_He waits for the coughing fit to subdue, offering the water afterwards. Jimin thanks him with a nod, setting the cup down once he's hydrated. "I've never.. been told that..." Jimin mumbles. "The others are too stubborn, say they don't want you to see them as weak, you know how they are," Seokjin finishes, standing up with a groan. "Now, I'll be leaving and I expect to see you tomorrow for the movies!" Seokjin says and walks out, not before ruffling Jimin's hair of course._

_*~*_

If there is one thing Jimin never thought would happen it would be Hoseok telling him about his encounter with Seokjin at the hospital. "He doesn't look that good, physically and mentally, but he was able to smile," Hoseok says, a relieved grin on his face. Jimin listens to him silently, his hands clenching into fists at the news. "Ah, you got your medicine on the way here right? Don't forget to take them with food, last time you didn't and you gave me a scare-" Hoseok says but Jimin interferes, asking, "How is she?" 

Hoseok freezes but manages to reply, "It's fine, you didn't hurt her if that's what your afraid of, she just got knocked out due to the pent up stress, you pushing her just triggered it but you didn't bring any pain." Jimin sighs, rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness. "How's your arm, you didn't bleed a lot?" Hoseok mumbled, pointing at his bandaged forearm. Jimin shook his head, turning to look towards the door, as if wanting to be anywhere but the studio. Hoseok seemed to catch up on this and begins, "You should get going, I'm going to close the studio for today." Without a word, Jimin walks out. 

As he's walking by, he spots a man staring at the building. It takes a while for him to process  _why_  he stopped to see the man but then he realizes that the man is Seokjin. Seokjin seems to notice him, offering a smile before he notices the bandaged forearm. Jimin looks down at it and quickly tries to cover it up, hurriedly walking away while putting on his jacket. Seokjin manages to catch up to him, reaching out to grab his arm. Jimin is pulled back and Seokjin sighs. "God you're still so skinny, maybe even skinnier," Seokjin breathes out, eyes trailing to the now covered forearm. Jimin yanks his arm away and goes to walk again but Seokjin grabs him once more. 

"Yah! Stop!" Seokjin says, pulling Jimin to make him stop. "Your health comes first, you never learned that geez.." Seokjin mumbles under his breath, turning around to drag the silent man to his car.

Jimin thinks he's crazy because he lets the eldest take him to his house. 

"You didn't get it properly cleaned, what did you do just rinse it off? You'll have to go check if you got tetanus," Seokjin begins to mutter, patting the wound with a ball of cotton that's been dipped with rubbing alcohol. Jimin says nothing but grimaces at the sting. "You're taking stronger doses," Seokjin says, turning to look at Jimin in worry. Jimin glares at him and says, "You looked through my stuff?!" Seokjin rolls his eyes and nods. "I'm worried," he says but Jimin snorts. 

Seokjin's frown appears, along with a look that Jimin can't pinpoint but he feels bad for making it appear. "Sorry..." Seokjin mumbles and while he's putting the supplies back, Jimin takes a closer look at his hyung's face. Hoseok was right. Seokjin  _doesn't_ look good. Seokjin closes the cabinet door and looks up at Jimin with pursed lips. "I'm glad you're okay, but please go check for tetanus, go to the doctor," Seokjin pleads but Jimin looks away. 

"Jimin, just because I left doesn't mean I stopped worrying for you, I still do... you're still important, I rather not hear that you're bedsick... you can get tetanus and it is fatal Jimin pleas-"

"You have no right to say any of that," 

Seokjin stops and straightens his back, looking offended by what Jimin said. "You left me... you gave me false hope hyung,  Jimin says, his voice breaking. "I thought I could finally venture out with your help, be  _myself_  but then you left and all of it shattered!" Jimin screamed, making Seokjin a bit jumpy. "Jimin I'm _sorry_ , I couldn't control it then, I didn't mean to break you all, " Seokjin sobs, being extremely affect by Jimin's way of thinking.  Jimin hops off of the counter and walks towards him slowly, muttering the words, "Get out of my house." 

Seokjin falters, tears cascading down his cheeks and his sobs suddenly going quiet. He nods and stands up slowly, heading out of the door but he suddenly turns around and faces Jimin, saying, "I mean what I say Jimin, you should know that." Jimin shakes his head, his throat tightening when the door closes. Once a few minutes pass by, Jimin falls down on the floor, hitting himself for being so incredibly  _stupid. How could I have done that?! He's still my hyung..._ Jimin thinks, curling into a small ball and cries until he wakes up the following morning, sighing when he realized he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. 

Seokjin doesn't see Jimin until a few days later. He walks into the building where his therapy session takes place and it would have been off to a good start if it weren't for him bumping into a certain brunet. Jimin looks at him in surprise but Seokjin only looks at him dully. "Sorry, I need to get to therapy," Seokjin mumbles, moving aside to continue walking but Jimin grabs his shoulder, muttering a soft, "Wait hyung- _please."_ Seokjin closes his eyes, wanting to refuse but  _dammit he just **can't**_. He swirls around and waits for Jimin to say what he needs to say. 

Jimin splutters out an apology, thanking him for suggesting to go to a doctor although at the end he did not have tetanus and just... apologizes again. Seokjin smiles by the time Jimin is done, who is worried sick that Seokjin might leave without saying anything. Seokjin only asks for one thing. 

"Can I hug you?" 

Jimin nods. 

Seokjin embraces him tightly, burrying his face on Jimin's shoulder, the latter slowly wrapping his arms around Seokjin. "Thank you... and I forgive you," Seokjin whispers. Jimin grins and hugs the latter tighet, mumbling, 

"Me too." 


	76. The Memories of a Dead Man FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 
> 
> same as last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> This is perhaps the longest chapter I've written....

 

*******~***

_Yoongi was the first to meet Seokjin._

_The two were, at the time, going to the same high school. Yoongi's father and mother, who had been alive at the time, had sent him to one of the best high schools in their town. Although Seokjin was a year older, they were put in the same mixed class, an expirement the school was doing. Seokjin had been partnered next to him, in the middle of the room. Yoongi was what you could consider a tolerable student, he was quiet and preferred to do his work alone but when disturbed he had quite a temper. Seokjin at first was quiet as well but eventually as the year went on, the two were inseperable. Seokjin had helped him with his piano notes, encouraging him to not let go of the wonderful thing that made him happy. It was until then that Yoongi decided to introduce him to the others._

_Seokjin had gotten to meet Yoongi's other friends, the five little runts who lived for adventure, but the two, being the eldest, were ultimately closer. They held private conversations, an arm to support one another and well they had to be the most responsible. Yoongi was grateful for Seokjin, he had been the only one the others looked to for comfort and sadly, he could not offer it to them. He himself was broken. So when Seokjin came along, it was as if it was magic. The boy was full of charms, a walking peace magnet._

_Yoongi had told Seokjin many times that he was grateful but the boy would only smile and wave him off. Yoongi, to him, Seokjin was a beacon of hope. Seokjin was not only a charmful friend, he was also full of money. Of course, Yoongi and the others were not freeloaders but they all now had hope for longer time. Yoongi felt bad at times but Seokjin always assured them that it was fine. Seokjin was more than a friend, he was a brother, a brother Yoongi appreciated._

_Then came the day where Seokjin absolutely crushed him._

_The face of disappointment and the angry remarks had him thrown into a deep anger. He was angry at everything._

_Angry at being left to be the eldest one once more._

_Left to deal with the broken alone._

_Left with the knowledge of having disappointed the one man he trusted his life with._

_Yoongi was angry. Yoongi just **didn't care**. He drank, he threw the materials to the floor. He crashed the place they would party at. Jungkook had pleaded, begged to him to stop because **Seokjin hyung wouldn't like that**. Well Yoongi didn't give a damn. He grabbed the chair, after having shoved Jungkook down, and threw it against the wall, crashing the mirror and breaking it. Jungkook ran out afterwards, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hurried to escape Yoongi's rampage. _

_Yoongi didn't see him until three years later._

_*~*_

Seokjin had been walking by the river, having suffered an anxiety attack in the morning, and decided to go to the river as it was a calming place for him. He was sitting down on a piece of concrete, holding his notebook that his therapist had told him to keep. He was tapping the pencil against his thigh, racking his brain and what to put because the thought was in his head but he just couldn't deliver it on paper. Seokjin looked up, watching instead the flow of the river and the flowers that roamed around it.

He heard some of the bushes move, making him immediately turn around.

He was not expecting to see Yoongi stand there.

He gripped his pencil tighter and didn't know what to say or what to do. The two stared at each other for a bit, not knowing if they should leave or... talk. "Hello.... Yoongi..." Seokjin begins, awkwardly shuffling to the side. "Sorry.... I found this river a week ago, thought I'd come around to see... I'll lea-" "No it's fine, I'm not bothered by it at all, this river is for everyone.. not just me," Seokjin replies, going back to sit on the concrete. Yoongi doesn't move for a while but then he joins Seokjin, peering at him curiously. "It's the first time I see you in seven damn years... you haven't changed one bit," Yoongi mumbles and Seokjin smiles. "No, I think I've gotten eyebags and wrinkles," Seokjin replies and places his fingers on his cheeks.

Yoongi then shoots back, "Nah I think you've always had them." Seokjin notices his bitter tone and grips the notebook tighter. "If you're going to.... to get angry then, it's best we communicate another ti-"

"Who said I wanted to talk to you in the future? I just stayed to get a point across,"

Seokjin bites his lip and looks down, upset that he didn't see this sooner. "You're a bastard. You're a bastard for having left us, for having _left me_ , do you know how much we suffered afterwards?! We _broke_ , _**I broke**_ ," Yoongi says, his voice breaking at the end. Seokjin shakily inhales, placing his notebook down and turning to face Yoongi, although he couldn't see him due to the tears. "Stop- I can't.... I didn't have a _damn_ choice!" Seokjin says, hands shaking as he desperately tries to defend himself.

"Don't you think I hate myself for having done what I did? I **know** you're broken, and **I'm** **sorry** for having yelled at you like I did back in the hospital, but you **have** to understand that _**I am broken too**_!" Seokjin screams and throws his notebook down, all his pented frustration _spilling_ out from him. Yoongi stares at him in disbelief, his fists disappearing into limp hands. Seokjin is close to hyperventalating but he calms himself down, having years of practice, and goes to sit back down on his rock, pressing his knees against his chest. 

He doesn't hear anything and Seokjin just  _hopes_  Yoongi leaves because he literally can't confront anyone right now, not even Yunhee. However, he sees the pale hand offering his notebook to him. Seokjin slowly takes him, wiping the mud off of it. "Therapy huh.." Yoongi murmurs, not leaving his side. Seokjin nods silently, placing it on his lap after he puts his legs down. Yoongi says nothing else but stares at the river, creating an awkward mood. "I'm sorry too.... for, yelling at you and saying all those words," Yoongi mutters, stuffing his hands on his pockets. 

Seokjin sighs and stands up, deciding it's best that he leaves, "We both need to work on our tempers." He waves a small bye and begins to walk, surprised to see Yoongi turn around with him. "What? It's the least I could do... we always walked home together," Yoongi murmurs but Seokjin keeps walking. "I stopped playing with fire," Yoongi adds and Seokjin hums, replying, "Good, you always scared me when you took out your lighter." It's quiet for the rest of the walk, the awkwardness disolving into nothing. 

Seokjin's stop comes and the two stand in silence again. "I hope we can put the past behind us now....." Seokjin offers and Yoongi nods slowly. "Perhaps it won't be like before, and maybe it never will, but we can at least walk by each other and say hi now right?" Seokjin says with a sad smile and Yoongi frowns because he  _knows_  he's right (Seokjin always was). Seokjin's smile falters at the frown and when Yoongi takes notice of this, he grins and nods. "Thank you hyung, and I'm sorry," Yoongi says and Seokjin nods, waving lazily before he turns and leaves. 

Yoongi doesn't leave until Seokjin completely disappears. 

*~*

_Namjoon's always liked the eldest, he thinks it's a nice change from the atmosphere they've had. Seokjin's a very good older brother and he cares about them deeply, so Namjoon appreciates his presence. Seokjin's always had a way with words and Namjoon finds him as inspiration to produce some rap lyrics. Seokjin likes them and it makes Namjoon feel appreciated because **finally** , there is someone, besides Yoongi, who loves what he does.  Namjoon's had conversations with the eldest, and each time he feels like he is getting smarter. _

_Seokjin motivates him to work harder yet take a break when he feels it's just too much. Namjoon's always had the mentality that he shouldn't dare to go the extra mile but Seokjin's taught him that he could balance academics and something he enjoys. Namjoon's ecsatic when he sees him in his rap battles, with Yoongi becomming more hyped up too because hey! Seokjin-hyung is here! Namjoon tells him shamelessly that he's the greatest thing that's ever happened to him._

_His health improved, his personality isn't so cold anymore and he's learned to accept the others. Seokjin's been patient with him, handling his outbursts and his tantrums, and at the end of the day Namjoon just feels great about himself. But then... Seokjin left._

_Suddenly, Namjoon felt as if his perfectly remade mirrors had been broken again. He stopped rapping, he stopped looking over the others and he stopped... caring. His weight dropped and he spent his time staring at a piece of work that was due three days ago. He remembers feeling like absolute crap one day, bitterly thinking about the promise he made to Seokjin, the promise of never giving in. The phone rings in the distance but Namjoon's too dazed, staring at the mess of colors he's done on his inner forearm._

_His mind transcends over the beautiful memories they've made, the sweet moments where he truly felt alive. His mind however, flashes to Taehyung's question of, "Hyung, if I ever were to get in trouble... would you help me?" Seokjin's face flashes in front of his eyes, a look of trust in his features as he mutters, "Please Joonie... please take care of them, including yourself." A sudden twist in his gut sends him shooting up, running to grab the phone that seems miles away. His hand slams down on it, the blood pounding through the rush in his ears as it doesn't ring for another round. He's breathing heavily, praying that it rings one more time... just **one**  more time but... _

_It's silent._

_*~*_

Seokjin's tired and he's just wishing to go home already because damn, his therapy session was a bit too overwhelming. He tsks, annoyed, when he sees the blinking gas sign on the dashboard and heads over to the closest gas station he can find. He stops when he's going through the drive way, noticing a very familiar man resting against the wall. It's till then when he realizes,  _He's driven to Namjoon's workplace._ He's thankful for putting the covers on the windows, making it difficult for someone to see through. He stares at the blinking sign and sighs, he knows that he can't leave because if he does the car is sure to die in the streets. 

He slowly drives into position and Namjoon heads over, lollipop in his mouth. He takes a deep breath and he suddenly feels bad for keeping his face covered. He knows Namjoon will ask for payment after doing his job and when he knocks on his window, Seokjin takes a deep breath, grabs the money, and presses the button to make the window lower itself down. He plans to just open it a bit to pass the money but he finds himself not removing the finger from the button and instead let's it go all the way down, still pressing on it despite it already stopping. 

Namjoon gapes at him and Seokjin finds himself smiling and saying, "Hello... it's been a while." 

Seokjin parks his car on the side and hops off, walking towards Namjoon who is still gaping. "Close your mouth, bugs might get in," Seokjin says and Namjoon snaps it shut. They stay silent for a bit and Seokjin is beginning to get cold but he stays put, staring at an unreadable Namjoon. Namjoon looks down and shuffles awkwardly, muttering, "hey." It kind of makes me happy that you stayed here, means you're strong to maintain it," Seokjin says, but Namjoon says nothing. "Hey... I'm sorry if I shocked you... I just remembered you... and I came here... hoping to apologize," Seokjin says carefully, not wanting Namjoon to explode. 

"You've been crying," Namjoon mutters and Seokjin blinks away. "Funny how you still don't change even after you left, and besides, don't you think it's a bit too late? to apologize that is," Namjoon says with a grin. Seokjin doesn't know how to react but he just nods. "I know... I've been a coward.... I'm sorry," Seokjin replies but Namjoon asks once more, "Why did you cry?" Seokjin really doesn't want to talk about it but he breaths out, "Therapy got too nostalgiac." Namjoon bites his lip and lowers his head. "You... You little bastard wow," Namjoon breathes out and rubs his temple. Seokjin is taken aback by the statement and Namjoon mutters, "You... you  _literally_  haven't changed..." 

"Doesn't mean you have to call me that," Seokjin huffs and Namjoon laughs. "You know... only you and Jungkookie received me this well," Seokjin says and Namjoon looks at him, shocked, "You met with him?" "I'm barely meeting all of you, after seven damn years," Seokjin says. "Has it been seven years? Damn..." Namjoon grins, making Seokjin nod. "Sadly, it has," Seokjin replies. "How've you been hyung?" Namjoon asks and Seokjin's eyes widen. "You're the first to ask me that," Seokjin remarks and laughs. Namjoon blinks confusedly at him and Seokjin nods in happiness," I am okay now Joonie!" 

Namjoon freezes when the nickname flows out, filling him with the same warmth he had back when he was a teenager. "I hope... I hope I didn't leave a bad affect on you though... I hope I didn't break you down as much as the others," Seokjin whispers and Namjoon frowns. "You did... I hated myself because of you... but after the years, I stopped feeling bitter towards you, remembering that even you had demons, so I reasoned with myself, saying that you  _had_  to leave, and because of that I forgave you," Seokjin looks relieved at his words, so Namjoon continues, "I promised myself that.. whenever you came back, I would receive you warmly... to try and patch up the misunderstandings." 

Seokjin has tears falling down his cheeks but he still smiles and whispers, "Thank you." 

*~*

_Taehyung adored Seokjin._

_Seokjin was like a saint to him._

_Seokjin was his refuge, his shelter._

_Seokjin was simply.... that important to him. Sure, he hung out with Namjoon more but Seokjin was completely different. Seokjin had caught him in one of his worst moments, bloody and sobbing in the alleyway. Seokjin had said nothing but he did help him up, took him to his own house, patched him up and let him sleep in his bedroom. Seokjin hadn't asked what happened but instead gave warmth and comfort. Taehyung thanked him profusely, trying to deny the morsel of food but Seokjin only plopped the food down and threatened to feed him if he did not eat by himself._

_Taehyung decided to eat._

_Seokjin never asked when, never asked how and never asked why. He seemed to understand Taehyung's situation and instead gave him something that he never gave to the rest. Taehyung had tried to stop going but when he did, Seokjin drove through the streets and even outside of town to find him. It was until then that Taehyung decided to protect him. Whenever Seokjin needed it, he'd be there. There was one time, when Taehyung had come to Seokjin's house and saw him sporting a bruise on his neck._

_It had taken an hour to figure out who did it. "S'okay.. just some jerks," Seokjin murmured, "Don't tell Yoongi.. or any of the rest... they'll make a scene." Taehyung didn't but he made sure to make it clear to those jerks that Seokjin was not to be messed with. Their friendship continued on like that, with one patching up the other, and the other repaying the kindness with protection. Taehyung's future seemed bright, lively, and Taehyung didn't want to let go, ever._

_It was moments with the other six that made him feel as if there was another route to take instead of... the dangerous one._

_It didn't work out however, when he blinked and saw his father's lifeless body laying on the floor, his sister's sobs fading in the distance. He turns around and runs out of the room, covering his blood filled shirt with his jacket. The first name that pops into his head was Seokjin, **call Seokjin.** He rethinks it, deciding not to as he can't bear the fear in Seokjin's eyes again. He remembers the time he brutally beat up a man who slapped Seokjin and when he turned to face his hyung, Seokjin was pale and frozen... in fear. So Taehyung decided against it, instead calling the second person that comes to mind. _

_**Namjoon**. _

When Seokjin leaves, Taehyung screams. He screams at the walls, the mirror, the damn toilet because _**his favorite person in the entire world is now gone**. His sister finds him staring at the wall, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as his sobs and hiccups rack his body, making him shake so hard that you can almost hear his bones rattling. He's a walking corpse, refusing to eat and spending his days vandalizing the walls. He's arrested by the policeman but instead of making a scene, he lets himself be taken, tired of running away. _

_They would've let him out earlier but Taehyung forgot to clean his sweater and now the man saw the blood, and he is questioned when they can't find the self harm marks. It isn_ _'t until then that he starts to panic. He thinks of anyone he can call and he hates himself for thinking of Seokjin but for the second time, he calls Namjoon._

_And for the second time..._

_He's abandoned._

_He serves his sentence but doesn't go to his sister. He trusts Namjoon to take care of her and instead he goes to the countryside, sleeping in the subways and working at some little shop. He meets a girl named Soomin and although at first he found her annoying, she was the only one he had. She surprises him and proves herself to be quite the fighter, she's strong and determined. She patches him up when he gets wounds and that's when he realizes that the only reason why he keeps her close was because she reminds him of the hyung he longs for. Of course, Seokjin wasn't strong, but he was as kind as she is and he was as caring as she is._

_Maybe... just maybe... Taehyung could be happy here. Life seemed to hate him because the police caught them with spray paints. Taehyung was welcoming his passion for art back and he was helped by Soomin with the spray paints and such when they were caught. He immediately grabbed her wrist and began to run, ignoring the yells of "Come back!" A sudden flashback came into his mind, and suddenly, he could see Namjoon running in front of him, laughing and saying, "Hurry Taehyung! Hurry before they catch us!!"_

_Taehyung clenched his jaw and faltered a bit but he kept up the pace and threw both himself and the girl in the alleyway, pressing themselves against the wall, their chests heaving for air. Taehyung shuts his eyes and is met with unwelcomed memories, his face ridden of pain that the girl grabs his hand and reassures him **"It's okay**." Taehyung puts her hand down and steps out, hushing her and raising his hands for them to take him. However, he is pushed to the side by the girl who urges him to run,  **to get out**. He takes one look at her and at the two policemen. _

_He gives her an apologetic smile and she returns it. He turns around and runs for it, resisting himself to turn around and face the brutality of life. He hears her grunts and the slams of fist against whatever body part she hits. He turns the corner and is about to run faster but he hears her agonized scream along with sick crackling. He freezes, stopping in his steps and turns around, debating whether to return or to leave. He doesn't want her efforts to go to waste._

_He shuts his eyes and runs away, feeling the same horrible sense of anger and helplessness._

_When he finally stops, he grabs all his stuff and places a note on the shop window, saying that he quits, and heads over to the town of horrors, hoping to see the face that absolutely ruined him._

_*~*_

A month passes and Seokjin's met up with all five at least once. He's doing better and both Yunhee and his therapist see it, and they both congratulate him. He walks around with a smile and can survive a night without thinking about all the mistakes he's done. He waits for Taehyung to appear, waits for any sign of him, but he just... disappeared. Seokjin's about ready to go search for him but he's relieved when he sees him waiting at the front of his house. He seems drunk and he looks as if he's been in a fight because his knuckles are red and full of scratches, his cheek is bruised and both lips bust open, his entire face a bit swollen. Seokjin wordlessly grabs his shoulders, helps him up and takes him inside. 

He gets the stuff ready and he smiles when a bit of nostalgia hits him. Taehyung is lifeless and sluggish, but still keeps his head up to make Seokjin's job easier. He grimaces and flinches when it stings but nevertheless, he puts up with it. Seokjin takes him to the spare bedroom and tucks him in, just like old days. He brings a cup of water and puts it on his table, taking one short glance at him before standing up to leave. Taehyung's hand shoots out and grips Seokjin's wrist, making the elder gasp and turn around. 

"Thought... you left... but look at you... still patching me up.... as if nothing has ever happened..." Taehyung murmurs, slowly letting go and shut his eyes. Seokjin takes a deep breath and leaves the room, staying right outside the door until he hears Taehyung's evened out breaths, feeling able to now leave and sleep. 

The next morning, Seokjin serves him breakfast and doesn't get up until he eats it all. Taehyung doesn't move and just watches as Seokjin cleans the kitchen, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. Seokjin puts the last plate in it's place and is about to head over to the living room when Taehyung mutters a small "Thank you." Seokjin nods and says, "I have to leave for work in a bit.. but make yourself at home." Taehyung nods and is left with silence once Seokjin leaves. 

When Seokjin comes back, Taehyung is laying down on the floor of the living room, rolling a ball between his fingers and humming a children's song. "I'm back," Seokjin murmurs and Taehyung sits up immediately. They eat dinner and Seokjin stands up to clean but Taehyung asks, "Why did you help me?" Seokjin stares at him and replies, "Because no matter what happened between us, I can't stop helping you... it's an instinct, I can't leave you like that." Taehyung scoffs, although it doesn't seem malicious, but instead asks, "Do you regret what you've done?" 

Seokjin sets the plates down on the sink and whispers, "Every day."

"Did you... did you miss us?"

"Always"

"Have you had the choice to stay... would you have taken it?"

"Yes... of course."

"Was your leaving against your will?"

"Yes"

"Do you still love us?"

Seokjin whimpers at that, his hand coming to rest on the skin where his heart is and shakily whispers another, "Yes." Taehyung is right besides him, tears collecting in his own eyes and asks once more, "Do you forgive me?" Seokjin sobs and brings Taehyung closer to him, hugging him as tight as he can and says louder, "Of course you idiot! Why wouldn't I?!" Taehyung buries his head in his neck, sobbing quietly as he wraps his arms around the elder's waist, hugging him and keeping him closer because  _he can't ever leave him_. 

They spend the evening talking and letting their emotions out, clearing up any misunderstanding they might have had. 

"How is Soomin then?" 

"She's fine... she reassured me and told me not to go for her because they might get me again," 

"You rascal, can't stay out of trouble for once." 

"What about you hyung? How are things going with Yunhee?" 

"She's dying to meet you all, but I rather her not.. she has a lot of embarrassing stories about me that I rather not have you all hear."

"Sure hyung, just remember that I know where she lives and where she works,"

"You creep I'll kick you out of this house!"

"No just kidding hyung, just kidding." 

Seokjin rolls his eyes and grabs the remote, switching the channel to watch another movie. 

They're in comfort now, the same warmth radiating between the two as they bask in the friendship they've longed for, and for the first time in years, they're both at peace. 

*~*

"How are you feeling now Seokjin? It's your last visit, surely you must be aching to leave."

Seokjin laughs at the therapist and says, "No Mr. Han, I'll miss you a lot." Mr. Han smiles at him and asks him, "Now Seokjin, just one more question and you're set to go." Seokjin nods and Mr. Han asks, "Have you found your happiness?" Seokjin smiles and pictures the six boys, along with six girls, who are waiting right outside for him. He feels the relief of not having to face an angry father and having a career he enjoys doing, the joy of having found a family once more. He looks up at the therapist and nods, saying, 

"Yes... I have." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!


	77. Um... hyung?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> request by Fangirl07 (ao3):
> 
> Could you please write about how the members are going crazy because of seokjin's moans when a member massage him?
> 
> Once again, thank you for accepting an alternative!

 

*~*

1.) Min Yoongi

Never in Min Yoongi's life did he think he would ever recieve something like this. 

Yoongi was just mixing up some tunes for a new song when he heard the ding of a notification. He furrowed his eyebrows, seeing that it came from Seokjin in the group chat. He opened it and clicked on the audio message, blinking confusedly when he heard nothing until-

A low moan was heard. 

Yoongi immediately threw his phone to the ground, eyes widening as yet another moan floated into the air. He didn't move, throat tightening and suddenly the room dropped to 0 degrees. He stared at the phone in horror as more noises flowed out, wanting to gag at the thought of such an...  _intimate_  act. Once he heard the hushed, " _I'll be gentle now_ " he threw himself onto the floor and exited out of the app, falling onto the floor as he tried to calm down the embarrasment. 

He coughed awkwardly and sat back on his seat, having all the inspiration flow out of his body.

2.) Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook

Jimin was happily sipping on his bubble tea, sitting down against the wall of the practice room after his personal practice, scrolling through twitter and giggling at some of his fan's post when he saw the notification of Seokjin's message to the groupchat. He smiled, waiting to see whatever goofy remark the eldest had sent, shaking his head when he saw the voice message, figuring it'd be some screeches or some joke. He pressed on it and waited for the voice or whatever noise might come out, totally not expecting a moan. 

He paused the message, wondering if he heard right. Pressing it once more and getting startled when another moan came out. His cheeks flushed in red, eyeing the device in his hand as if it was something foreign. He immediately paused the message, hiding his face in his hands and wondering if it was just a prank or... well Jimin didn't care he just wanted to forget the incident, deciding that practice wasn't enough to take his mind out of the message and instead left.

When he arrived home, he gasped when seeing the maknae sitting in the middle of the living room, gaping at the phone as the sounds of the moaning roamed around the dorm. Jungkook looked up at Jimin and immediately paused the message, stammering, "It's uh- it's not what you think hyung- I uh.. I uh... um... it.. it was... it was a funny video! Yeah the um.. the girl was pretending to uh... to  _fondue_  (if you get the reference I love you) with uh... " Jimin only shook his head and looked Jungkook right in the eye. 

"You shall come with me to go to some church or something to erase what we have heard,"

"Um... did you see it too?"

"Sadly... I have,"

"Oh... hyung..."

Instead, the two decided to quit social media for a while. 

3.) Jung Hoseok

Hoseok was eating with his sister, talking about what the latest news was and such. The siblings were enjoying the atmosphere and giggling at the funny memories they had recalled. Then, Hoseok received a notification. Once he swallowed the bit of food, he smiled and said, "Oh! It's Jin hyung! Let's listen to what he sends." He clicks on the message and gets closer once his sister does too, trying to figure out why they couldn't hear anything at first. That was until the low moan resonated. 

The siblings tensed up, eyebrows furrowing at the noise. "No freaking way..." Hoseok's sister murmured, looking at her brother in shock. Hoseok blinked, the heat raising into his ears as the sounds only increased and got louder. The siblings had had enough when the words, "I'll be gentle now," was heard. Hoseok panicked and turned off the phone, eyes widening as he stared at his sister who cackled. "Oh my  _goodness!!He's getting it!"_  Hoseok looked absolutely  _horrified_  while his sister rolled on the floor, clutching her stomach as she practically wheezed. 

"Wait- stop _stop_  pfFT OH MY GOD-" she shrieked, slamming her palm on the floor as he laughed some more. The waitress walked into the room, asking what was wrong but quietly slipped out when seeing a shocked and frozen man sitting on the table as the woman on the floor kept screeching, "I'LL BE GENTLE NOW!!"

4.) Kim Namjoon

Namjoon was the god of destruction, everyone knew that. 

He was also the man with no luck. 

He had been showing the lyrics to the producer when he received the notification. He took it out and inserted his earphones into his phone, pressing on the message, expecting something like, "Guys remember to eat~~" or "Yah! Who ate my ice cream?!?" (only to later find out that Seokjin had went on an eating spree the night before because he was drunk). He gulped down the coffee when the first moan came, making him choke and spit the drink out, landing on his clothes and on the desk. 

The producer next to him stared at him in shock, but Namjoon only gaped at the phone as more moans spilled out, and Namjoon wasn't quite sure if this was a prank or if it was  _seriously_  Jin hyung. That couldn't be the eldest, it just couldn't. Of course, Seokjin's had his fair share of inappropriate joke and motions and such but he certainly wouldn't  _go this far_. Namjoon choked on air when the "I'll be gentle now," came out. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and turned it off, turning to apologize to the producer. 

"Listen... I don't know what kind of stuff you're into but.... next time make sure the earphones are plugged in correctly,"

Namjoon almost died then and there. 

5.) Kim Taehyung

Taehyung liked to think that everything was pure in life and that his group members were too. That they knew when to keep it in their pants was the correct term. That would've saved him from seeing the shocked face of his mother. He had awkwardly stood there, forgetting of the children in the room when the noises filled the room. "Uncle Tae, what is that?" the girl asked, making him stutter as he pocketed the phone away, sending nervous glances to an angry mom. 

And that was how he found himself in the middle of the room on his knees and arms raised up towards the cieling. 

His mother shook her head as she passed by, flicking his forehead everytime. 

Once an hour passed by, she sat in front of him and asked, "Now, what did we learn?" Taehyung bit his lip before replying, "Not to show our personal likings in public.. especially if there are children." His mother nodded and flicked him once more, sighing, "Where did my sweet innocent child go?" Taehyung groaned and defended himself once more, "That wasn't mine!!" 

That earned him another flick. 

*~*

When Seokjin came home, he had said a huge hello, accompanied with Jaehwan and Junghwan, and smiled at the members who were sitting at the table, all pale. "Um hyung... can we speak to you in private?" Namjoon asked, eyeing the other two who smiled brightly. "Why what's wrong?" Seokjin asked, frowning at the seriousness of the boys. "Hyung.. we'd rather..  _not say_... about your activity.. um... of today, with them here," Yoongi added, trying to back up Namjoon. 

"What do you mean? I've been with these two the entire day, if you have anything to say it's fine with them here," Seokjin clarified, leaning onto the counter as he took a gulp of water, "Also, Tae why do you have a big red spot on your forehead?" 

"Alrighty... um.. hyung... I know that sometimes, us as men, tend to have these....  _needs_ , and I totally understand you because we have all felt it-"

"Uh I haven't"

"Lying is a sin Jungkook"

"Look who's talking, you'll need more than five gallons of holy water to even get you into the process of purification  _hyung_ "

"You  _insolent brat-"_

_"Guys!"_

_"_ Sorry"

"Sorry"

"Anyway, back to the point.. our need.. for...  _pleasure_ , and uh... we totally respect your choice of having that pleasure filled... but... please don't send it to us..."

"Didn't know you could be such a kinky man,"

"I was with  _my mom hyung!"_

Seokjin eyed the members in front of him weirdly, ignoring the snickerings and muffled laughter coming from the men behind. 

 _"_ First of all, I don't know why you couldn't have just said sex, second of all, I didn't even do anything like that what the hell are you guys talking about?"

Jimin quietly took out the phone and played the message, whimpering when the moan came out and dramatically began to tear up. Seokjin flushed immediately and turned towards the two now cackling friends of his, growling, "You TOOK AN AUDIO RECORDING??!!" 

"I'm sorry!! I couldn't.. couldn't help it!!" Jaehwan screamed, throwing himself onto the floor as he flipped around in laughter. Junghwan was crossing his legs, as if preventing himself from peeing, and saying, "StOP IM GOING TO PEE MYSELF." The group members watched in confusion as Seokjin began to beat up the other two, cursing them for embarrasing him. "Wait.. what happened?" Hoseok asked. "We went to go get a massage... when it was Seokjin's turn he started to moan so we thought it'd be funny to send it to you," Jaehwan replied, sighing once he felt the pain in his stomach disappear. 

"You're mean..." Seokjin huffed and sat down with crossed arms. The other two only shook their heads and began to apologize, before bursting into laughter once more. 

"Anyway, why do you have the red spot Tae?"

"I told you.. I was with my mom and kids,"

That only made Jaehwan and Junghwan laugh harder. 


	78. The Son of the Moon

**Summary:**

**The group of friends were only on a camping trip when they meet an old lady who tells tales. She brings up a curious legend, called the Son of the Moon**

**This was inspired by the son "Hijo de la Luna" by Mecano. It is a Spanish song and I've been listening to it ever since I could remember it. Not everything from this story goes along by the song, just a few things.**

**The Moon goddess:**

***~***

"Yah! Hoseok!"

Hyunwoo yelled, jumping onto the back of the man, who yelled out in shock. "Hyung! Stop you scared me!" Hoseok yelled, laughing when Hyunwoo was shoved off by Kihyun. "Respect your elders!" Hyunwoo grumbled, ruffling Kihyun's hair, waving hi to Hyungwon who walked towards them. "So, where are we going now?" Hyungwon asked, sitting onto the table where the boys were. "Changkyun wanted to go check out that lady's post, you know... the storyteller?" Kihyun replied. "Hm, when do we need to get there?" Hyungwon asked. "Jooheon and Changkyun are already there, so we all need to go there," Hyunwoo replied.

By the time, they get there, the old lady is decorating Jooheon and Changkyun with thousands of her charms, their hands decorated with henna, and jewels clipped onto their hair. They look like royals. The boys whistle at them and bow, laughing as they too are decorated by the charms. Once they quiet down, the old lady brings out a silver bowl, with colored powders in jars besides her. She places a candle in the middle of the bowl and once the flames spark, she grips the blue, black and white and throws them into the bowl.

The flames ignite and the resonating flow of the mixture of colors amazes the teens, watching as the lady drapes a purple silk over her head, smiling at the boys as she begins,

 

_"Come and gather, for I have a story to tell,_

_a story of love and friendship._

_A story that at times can be overwhelming_

_but gives peace in the soul_

_come and gather, for my story_

_Is the story_

_of the son of the moon"_

_*~*_

A maid was all she was. 

A cheating demon was what she would be remembered by. 

Her husband, praised for having slained her, walked the village with said pride, smiling as his actions  _never_  tainted his consious.

The forgotten infant, abandoned at the top of a hill, was as pale as a lily, his face decorated in peace as he slept. The moon would have gotten to him, if it were not for the traveling prince who had caught sight of the infant, bringing him over to his father, who pitied the child. The king brought the infant into their palace, adorned his room with the finest decor around the world.

The queen accepted the infant as her own, cooing at him and making sure he had the best of everything. The king and queen's children welcomed the baby as well, pleased to have a younger sibling to accompany them. The infant grew in the loving environment, feeding on the warmth that this family radiated. The child was five years old when he was first revealed into the public with the name "Seokjin," and while at first his existence was a bit hesitated to accept, but soon, the child was beloved by the people of the kingdom. During his childhood, everything was beautiful. With the occasional trips to the family's second palace and the love that was poured from the kingdom's people, it was no wonder that the family was living in complete beauty... ignorant of the problems that would arise in the future. 

Taehyung was being groomed to be the next king, spending most of his time accompanying his father in the meetings, and as the king and Taehyung grew older, the more the boy distanced himself from his brothers. Seokjin was left with Jungkook, who was beginning to envy the position his brother would soon hold. Seokjin hadn't understood  _why_  Jungkook was feeling this way,  _why_  he wanted to hold such a burdening position. He did nothing as the brother who had found him crumbled in front of his eyes, glaring viciously at the portraits of Taehyung that decorated the walls of the palace. 

Seokjin laid on the ground, gripping his ears with tears pouring out of his sealed eyes as he could hear the faint ripping of the portraits, all being done by Jungkook. His mother was too busy visiting the shops and entertainment from the villages, not bothering to go back to the palace, and Seokjin felt completely torn. How could the loving family he once knew turn out to be like this? A father who turned to love only one of his offspring, a mother so broken by the neglect of her husband, a son feeding his hatred when seeing the rip in his family and an adopted child... who only wished to seek the beauty that this world still offered.

The two were left alone in the now cold home, wondering how their downfall began.

Seokjin roamed around the palace halls, desperately trying to avoid Jungkook, walking into her majesty's room to provide comfort for himself. He dropped a small drop of her scented water, inhaling the sweetening scent and allowing himself to have one brief moment of peace, before his brother completely shattered it. Jungkook was never mean to him, never physically hurt him, but he was turning a cold side to him, speaking to him only when addressing either education or.... his plans to rule.

The queen, who had returned from her numerous visits, seemed to encourage her son's plans, murmuring softly to him whenever she could. It had been four years since their family had been together, the king would only come on occasions, and Taehyung would come once every two months. Seokjin at first never realized it, but the little secret was let out when he overheard the queen cursing Taehyung and his mother's names. Seokjin didn't care who was Taehyung's mother or anything, he only cared for the peace to come for his brother and mother. 

Jungkook had been giving the preteen little lies, trying to get the youngest to go over to their side, but Seokjin refused. He  _wanted_  Taehyung to be the king, wanted him to rule over this magnificent land. He had no idea why Jungkook all of a sudden wanted to steal Taehyung's rightful position. He hadn't been allowed outside, a rule placed by the queen as they feared Seokjin might spill their plans to someone who was incredibly loyal to Taehyung. Seokjin didn't know the secret rebellion Jungkook had been organizing, didn't know that this incredible greed that was taking over his brother was.. fatal. 

Seokjin comforted himself at night, using the moonlight to help him write his letters and draw his drawings. He substituted the warmth of her majesty's arms with the moonlight, curling into it's rays delicately. He never thought much of it, never thought why his passion and love for the night was always... there. He spent hours staring at the moon, managing to draw it in every piece of painting he had ever made or owned. He prefered the soothing blue colors, the white silk that was often gifted to him by his father, and the black knick knacks Taehyung had given to him for his eighth birthday. Anything that had those three colors was something he cherished. 

So, for a foolish moment, he ignored the havoc and wrapped himself with these objects, disappearing into his own little world as any child would. Except... any child would leave this world at the age of ten... Seokjin kept visiting it in his eleventh.... his twelveth... and his thirteenth year of age. Then... the thing he had feared the most came true. 

Taehyung and the king had come home. 

Things were... tense. 

The two bowed to the other two, not welcoming each other with smiles or hugs.. even if they were forced. Seokjin stood in the middle of it all, being the one who provided the conversation. "So, Seokjin have you gotten the gifts I sent you?" the king asked, making Seokjin freeze. "He had no use of them, he's focusing more on the literature provided by Teacher Park," the queen answered, staring at the queen as she popped a grape into her mouth. "It does not hurt to have him involved with creativity, he should be balanced in both the arts and literature," Taehyung interjected. 

"Well, I do not want him to grow up as a fool," the queen said, clearly a jab in Taehyung's direction. "How has your trip been... full of extravaganzas I presume?" Jungkook asked, his tone not matching his face. "Our business is of no matter to you, eat," the king replied, nodding to the maid to pour him some wine. 

Seokjin noticed a glint in Jungkook's eyes. 

"You do know why we came back here yes?"

The queen gripped her glass. 

"The coronation.. of my  _son_... will be held in a few days,"

"You are leaving the throne?" Seokjin asked, eyes widened. The king smiled at the boy and nodded, "Yes... my health has deteriorated rapidly, I fear I only have a small portion of time left." Seokjin glanced over at the queen and Jungkook, shivers going down his spine as he saw the cold and harsh features. "Taehyung, will take the throne, and rule over this sacred land with dignity and power," the king said, laughing as he placed his hand on top of Taehyung's. Seokjin smiled along, thinking that perhaps... with Taehyung taking over the throne... it would all be over. 

Then, when the king was pronounced dead the following morning, Seokjin had felt.... crushed. No one had cried. No one had... made a noise. Seokjin was the only one. Taehyung only watched with a grim face, holding tightly onto Seokjin's frail hand, sending one of the most betrayed glances Seokjin had ever seen, towards his brother and mother. Mother. A term... that Seokjin had never felt comfortable giving to the queen. A word that she was not deserving of. Yet, what could Seokjin do?

So, Seokjin gripped his hand back, wanting to reassure his brother... that he was still here. 

A week went by, and Taehyung would have already been king.. if it were not for Jungkook's raid into the palace. Seokjin had been shaken awake by a maid, urging him to put on a cloak and to  _run_. Seokjin, albit confused, stared at the burning buildings and heard screams, the clashing of metal and whips from arrows. He was stuck in the middle of panicking people, shrieks of grief and terror. His first thought was  _Taehyung_...  _where is Taehyung?_ His answer was given to him as he finally moved towards the outside, being pushed by the same maid, when he finally saw his brother facing his other brother, blood streaming down, tainting his armor, as he looked absolutely  _angry_. 

That was when Seokjin's last hope was crushed.

Taehyung... who he had hoped to take the peaceful way out, was willing to kill... to secure his position in the throne. Seokjin knew that both sides were equally equipped, both had the chances of winning... and it was something that terrified Seokjin. So with a blurried vision, Seokjin tore himself away, clutching his bag full of memories that he cherished. The maid led him all the way to a village, where she had given him over to Teacher Park. Seokjin cried when seeing his old teacher, throwing himself to the man, smiling when the wrapping of arms around him had finally come back. 

That was all he could do before he was taken away from there. 

It had taken a few days, but the place where they had finally arrived seemed... different. It had no seals of their royal family, nothing that belonged to their kingdom was here. Teacher Park explained that this was a different territory... and that his father only controlled a portion, a big one though, from this country. The new place had a different king and queen, but they were not corrupted like his parents were. Seokjin was to learn how to function differently, as he was no longer a prince of any sorts. 

Seokjin was glad, he didn't want to be involved with royalty anymore, yet this place... it ignited something in him.

He had met his teacher's son, Jimin, and worked alongside him in his mother's medicine shop. The two quickly became friends, sticking to each other no matter what. Wherever Jimin went, Seokjin went with him. He had lived a year with them, much happier and radiant than when he was living in the palace, until.... new people arrived. Seokjin, now being fifteen, had only ever interacted with one person around his age, that one being Jimin, so it was a little bit awkward when he had to confront this.. Hoseok. 

Hoseok had been a pure ball of happiness, always smiling and wiggling his body around. Seokjin at first was scared of him, but he learned to be his friend. Their little circle of friendship eventually grew... with more people moving in.. they obtained two new friends. Seokjin was once again happy and comfortable, enjoying the presence of these four idiots who seemed to care for his happiness. The five spent hours together, going on walks, going to watch the clowns, going to deliver the medicine that Jimin's mother made, doing practically everything together.

Everything was vibrant, life was  _beautiful_ , but Seokjin... Seokjin could never have it for long. He had been sent to deliver a package to an unknown area, and although it scared him, he was determined to give it to the customer. When he met the man... his heart stung. The man stared at him in shock, as if he had... known him before. Seokjin twitched uncomfortably under his gaze, bowing as he took the money and turned around. "Wait!" the man yelled, "Young man... can you tell me... where is your mother?" Seokjin blinked at him in confusion, wondering why the man kept looking up at his hair. 

He knew his hair color was uncommon.. but it never bothered anyone. "My mother is dead...." Seokjin answered, blinking rapidly when the man looked even more in shock. He sent him one last glance before he walked away, eventually turning into a run as he panicked. Maybe this man used to live in his old kingdom? Maybe he recognized him? Seokjin was scared... he did  _not_  want to go back. He shut himself in his room, curling into himself and ignored the worried voices of the people he loved.

So many questions poured into his head... thoughts that made him reel over with terror.. until one peculiar one... made him freeze. It had  _nothing_  to do with what had just occured to him... but it was a question that he had been desperate to find out the answer. 

Who were his parents?

Seokjin was perplexed when he saw the man from the day before in the shop, asking for him. The man had waited outside and Seokjin had to bear a whole minute with this stranger staring at him. "Do you know your father?" he asked. Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows at him and said, "Sir, I do not think it is appropriate for me-" "No please! I've been.. I've been searching for someone... and he looks like you.. I just want to know... if the boy could be you," the man pleaded. Seokjin looked at him, pity coming across his chest as he muttered, "I do not know my real father." 

"Do you know.. where your caretakers now found you?" 

"They rescued me from another family," 

"Where did that family find you?" 

"I do not know," Seokjin lied.

The man bit his inner lip, nodding as he sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Seokjin looked over at the man and huffed, bowing as a goodbye and ignored his pleas as he walked back into the shop. The man had stayed until night. His friends were over at his house, asking about the man. "He said he thinks that I'm someone he knows..." Seokjin muttered. "Ah... it's that man..." Yoongi murmurs. "Who? Do you know him?" Seokjin asks. "No, but my aunt has a lot of stories... and he's in one of them," Yoongi replies. "Do you think you can take me to her?" Seokjin asks and Yoongi nods, "Yeah, she's been wanting new customers." 

So, the next day once the boys were done with their chores and had eaten, they marched towards Yoongi's aunt's place. The old lady had smiled when she caught sight of Seokjin, running towards him to take his hands in hers. "Why, no wonder the moon shines so brightly this night," she murmurs, patting Seokjin's cheek softly. She led the boys to the middle of her room and grabbed the paper and little puppets, putting on candles behind the paper to create the shadow puppet show. 

"There once was a maid, whose tan skin vibrated against the pale tone of the wicked, who yearned for a husband,

She prayed at the temple every morning, pleading for a god or goddess to help,

Yet it never worked

This woman was overwhelmed with sadness... and so she turned to her last hope, the temple of Chang'e

Now, the temple of the moon goddess was not as popular as the others, as we have a belief that she is disgraced due to have broken some laws in the heavens,

but what could a desperate woman do?

So, with a black cloak, she visited at night and prayed her heart out to the goddess, weeping as she let out her most profound desire all the way until dawn.

Suddenly, a warm voice said, 

'You will have your man, bronze beauty, but in return, I want your firstborn that you breed from him, because someone who would sacrifice their child for her husband, is someone who would barely love the child'

The maid agreed and soon the woman had her man, blossoming in love and eventually marriage. 

And so, the couple had their first child, yet this child was born with pale skin, eyes a soft blue and blonde hair, a striking difference with both of the parents, who were tan and brunettes.

The man, angered by what he had immediately believed in, screamed at his wife, cursing her by her involvement with affairs. The woman could not defend herself, for how could she explain that this was a son of the moon? Her punishment was given, a dagger plunged into her stomach, left to bleed in the dirt. The man took the child, bundled it up in the blankets they had sewn together, and left it in one of the hills that surrounds our village... it is rumored that the child was taken in by locals... some speculate that the moon had took her child with her, but to this day... no one truly knows where the son of the moon is..."

The aunt finished, smiling at Seokjin who stared at her in confusion. "Until now.." she adds, cradling Seokjin's cheek in her palm. "Are you suggesting that Seokjin is the son of the moon?" Namjoon asks, disbelief laced in his eyes. "Of course, it would not be the first time that a human being is taken as a god or godess' own," The aunt replies and suddenly, it all becomes too... realistic. Seokjin always loved the night and the moon, always found himself to be a bit lighter than the rest, never seeming to be sunburned or having his skin darkened by anything that wasn't paint. The moon served as comfort, the moon served as relief. 

"But.. what does that man have to do with me?" 

"That man, is the father of the baby that was abandoned in the hills," 

Seokjin gripped the arm of the chair, eyes widening at the comment. He stood up abruptly, turning around and  _ran_  out of there as fast he could, eyes burning up as he raced all the way past the shop, the houses, all the way until he ended up in the hills. He fell on his knees and hands, eyes coming up to stare at the full moon that illuminated his surroundings, feeling that same sensation of warmth and calming fill his entire being. He looked down immediately, breathing getting heavier as sudden images blurred into his mind, voices cramming themselves in Seokjin's ears. 

He tries to  _breathe_ ,  _anything_  to calm him down. To now avail, however, as he found himself sobbing as he stared up at the moon. He was pulled away from his thoughts as he felt someone grip his neck and yanking him back. "So it is you...." The man said, Seokjin recognizing him as the man who .... was his father. "I should have killed you instead... just like your whore mother..." The man sneered, his grip on Seokjin's neck tightening, his eyes holding  _unbearable hatred_  towards him.

Seokjin gasped, his eyes welling with even more tears as the pain spread throughout his body. "You  _humiliated_ me, my reputation was  _torn_! Sure, I may have been praised for killing that cheating demon.... but  _you_...  _you_  were the problem....  _you agonized me.... your hideous existance destroyed me_!" The man screamed, chuckling when he heard the noises from Seokjin. One of his hands left his neck, and returned with a dagger. "You were nothing but a baby... you cannot remember this... this was the very dagger... that I used to kill  _her_ ," the man whispered, plunging the metal into Seokjin's stomach. 

His blood spilled on his chin, his jaws... and it was until then that he noticed that was choking on his blood as well. The man viciously smiles at him, his eyes glaring red and his hideous crooked teeth flashing constantly in Seokjin's mind as he could no longer keep his eyes opened. He felt the man step up and with all the power he could, he opened his eyes... to stare at the moon. The black dots were appearing and accumulated.. it surprised him that he could even notice the lady appear in front of him, eyes trailing over him sadly. 

He follows her slowly as she  _floats_  closer to the man who injured him. The man babbles, panicking as he _could not move_. Seokjin's breathing slowers but he still manages to see the lady wrap her fingers around his neck, making him kneel in front of her. Seokjin closes his eyes, but he knows he's dead when the gurgles stop. He hears a thud and the next thing he feels is someone cradling his neck on someone's lap. He hears the lady hum, threading her fingers through his hair. 

The familiar feeling of warmth fills him, and he cannot help but  _smile._  He hears someone gasp, and the lady stops. He slowly turns around and opens his eyes, smiling once more when he sees his friends, but it disappears when he sees them  _crying_. "Don't..." he tries to say, but the blood doesn't let him. The lady hushes him quietly and the boys walk closer and closer until they're right next to him. "Seokjin...." Jimin breathes out, crying as he extends his hand to cradle his cheek. The rest of the boys helplessly watch their friend who manages to flash a small smile for them for one last time. The lady seems to whisper something to them, but he can't hear her anymore. 

She smiles at them once they pull away and when she kisses his forehead, 

The world goes black. 

*~*

"The son of the moon was finally where he belonged, in the heaven of the Moon goddess, where he lives his immortal days watching over the lost children at night, providing warmth and comfort... for those who seek safety at night,"

The storyteller concludes, pouring the scented water over the mix of colors in the bowl, the flame disappearing completely. 

"But what about the queen? and Taehyung? Did Jungkook become king?"

"What about the friends?"

"Were they taken to them when they died too?" 

"Is Taehyung with them too? Jungkook?"

The storyteller laughs as she cleans the area, "How would I know?" "You invented this story... surely you have answers," Hyungwon says, going tense when the lady looks him with a 'really?' look. "Young man, I did not invent this story," she says. "Well, what I meant was that it was just a story, can't you just... add onto it?" Hyungwon asks again. "Why would I? It would ruin it, and it is  _not_  like any other story," the lady replied, shaking her head. "Come on ma'am... these are gods and goddesses... I'm pretty sure there is only one... this is just fantasy, if it were real, I'm pretty sure everyone would worship them," Hoseok replies. 

"They do not worship them as much because the gods and goddesses have hidden themselves from us," 

"How are you so certain that this is true then? Have you seen them right in front of you?"

"I've been telling this story ever since my nephew told me the outcome... I am certain that this happened,"

The boys look at her in confusion but decide not to ask any further, seeing that it was becoming dark. "Well, we better go ma'am, thanks for the story," Jooheon says, standing up with the others following. The lady nods with a smile, waving goodbye as they walk out of her little shop.

"Boys! May the night bless you," 

The group smiles back and nods, waving goodbye to the lady. She watches them disappear through the busy streets and when she shuts the door, she turns around and smiles when seeing them wait for her. 

"Why do you like staying here? It would be much better for you to come with us, most of the people here do not even believe you," Yoongi says, hugging his aunt tightly. "Oh, but it is so fun my dear nephew! The life on Earth only gets more exciting," she replies, kissing the cheeks of each of the boys until she reaches Seokjin. Seokjin goes to hug her and holds her hands, "Just remember... you always have a place up in the heavens." The lady smiles and detaches herself from them, heading over to her kitchen and asks,

"Tea, anyone?" 


	79. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by bunnypeach (ao3):
> 
> Can u write one where Jin has a stage accident (like slipped on stage) and gets hurt badly so the members get overprotective ??

When Seokjin woke up, he was blinded by the bright white color in the room. He blinked a bit, groaning as he tried to stretch, flinching when a stabbing pain hit him in the leg. He managed to sit up, slowly raising the blanket up only to see his leg wrapped in a cast. He blinked in confusion before memories swarmed in, his eyes widening once he remembered that he had stepped wrong after playfully shoving Jungkook around and vice versa. After their little play, Seokjin turned around, not noticing that the walkway was ending but once he felt the absence of the floor, he couldn't do much as he fell from the stage. His leg had gotten trapped inbetween the bars that were used to support the stage, snapping his tibia and fibula.

Seokjin winced at the memory and the physical pain it brought, making him sigh, bitterly thinking about the trouble it would cause the group. He hadn't noticed manager Hobeom in the corner until a snore was heard, making him chuckle. He settled back into his pillows, smiling at the flowes right besides him. The card was sticking out and thankfully, it wasn't far enough so Seokjin could reach to grab it. There was a little lamp connected to the headboard and had a button to turn it on, so Seokjin pressed it and opened the little card with a smile. 

 _Hyung! You gave us a scare_ _! Thankfully, you are alright_

_We knew you were clumsy but not enough to break your bones_

_From now on, we are going to make sure your clumsiness does not hurt you!_

_With care,_

_your dongsaengs_

Seokjin snickered at the statement but nevertheless, he felt the comfortable warmth radiate in him. He placed the card back on the table and sat back, waiting for the manager to wake up. 

When the manager woke up, Seokjin had managed to find some books in the cabinet and was reading the story, not noticing that blinking manager. "Seokjin! You're awake!" Sejin said, quickly standing to help the eldest. "I'm fine, I figured since I'm not feeling anything I shouldn't be calling anybody, I just let you sleep, you looked tired," Seokjin said, putting away the book to hug the worried manager. "Ah, you shouldn't have done that, you're the one in a hospital bed anyway," Sejin muttered once he pulled away, smiling at Seokjin as he brought a chair closer to Seokjin's bed. 

"Where are the boys? Back at the dorm?" Seokjin asks, glancing again at the bouquet of flowers. Sejin notices where his gaze is directed at and nods, "They didn't want to leave, but I forced them to, promised that I'd call when you woke up, but... knowing you you probably wouldn't want that huh? I hoped you would wake up around ten or nine," Sejin said and Seokjin nodded, "Sorry, it's really early." It was 4 in the morning. Sejin nodded and sighed, muttering, "You hit your head pretty hard, just enough to pass out." 

_So that's why my head hurts_

Seokjin thinks but nods, "Yeah I remember." Sejin rubs his eyes a bit and yawns, offering a tired smile to Seokjin. "You should sleep, I'll catch some too," Seokjin whispers and Sejin nods, "Let's sleep Jinnie." Sejin heads back to the couch and wraps the blanket around himself (Right after he tucks Seokjin in of course). 

When they wake up again, it's already 9 in the morning and Seokjin can hear the voices of his members when he blinks. "Hyung! You're awake!" Taehyung cheers, throwing himself at Seokjin and happily hugging him. He's pulled away by Jungkook, who's then pulled away by Jimin and Hoseok. After Seokjin gets his hugs and all, the members immediately start to chat about how worried they were and how scared Namjoon had been and how stubborn Yoongi was before being  _finally_ convinced by Sejin to leave.

Seokjin thanks each member for their visit and reassures them that he was fine. When it was time for him to leave, the maknae line demanded that he get the best of the best wheelchairs, judging all 25 wheelchairs that the amused nurses would bring (the hyung line would have definately stopped them and apologized to the nurses). Seokjin was escorted out of the hospital and welcomed by flashing cameras, making him wince and face down. This made the other members angry and they immediately went back and waited until the security had taken out each reporter. 

When they arrived at the dorm, Seokjin had been welcomed with a  ~~poorly~~  decorated living room to what he assumed to be a 'welcome back' party. Seokjin chuckled as the maknae line explained in very defined details on how they set up the whole thing. "We didn't know they did this hyung, sorry," Yoongi murmured, but Seokjin knew he had liked it too because of his gummy smile. Seokjin enjoyed the food they had done (Namjoon  _finally_  did something which was pour the juice into the cups) and the stories they told, from practically sabotaging his brother's car to demand the secrets to taking care of Seokjin from an older brother's perspective (Because Seokjin was always taking care of them) to almost having the dance instructor fired when they thought he had drugs when in reality they were candles because he had thought it was a birthday party.

Seokjin soon found that his injury was an advantage, using it to bribe members into doing things for him (although he barely even needed to bribe because they were that whipped for him). 

He hadn't really considered the inmense care that his members had for him until Ken and Sandeul showed up in the dorms, showing the cool gifts they had gotten for him. Hoseok and Namjoon took it from them because Seokjin was probably too tired to carry glass and besides, it could harm their hyung's frail skin. When they went to write messages on his cast, Yoongi looked over them and told them when he thought they were holding his leg a bit too tightly. The maknae line stayed close to Seokjin, glaring at the two when they were not looking. 

When Ken and Sandeul left, Jimin stood in front of Seokjin and said, "Hyung, I think it is best if you receive no visitors anymore!" 

"Why?" Seokjin asked, clearly amused by whatever argument Jimin would bring up. "It's not allowing you to heal faster! If they keep coming to poke and prod at you then your injury won't get better!" Jimin insisted and Seokjin smiled, "Don't worry Jimin, I like the company." 

"What about us?" Jungkook whined, offended that his hyung did not think they were enough. "I love you all but I enjoy new faces!" Seokjin reassured, petting Jungkook's hair as he pouted. The doorbell rang and was followed by Heechul and Hyeri's loud voices, screaming, 

"SEOKJIN-AH!!! WE HAVE CAKEEEE!!" 

Seokjin turned to look towards Jimin with the most serious face he could come up with, demanding, "Jimin... open the door  _now_!"

As Seokjin munched on the chocolate cake, he looked over the people with him, smiling when seeing Heechul and Jungkook bicker about which Overwatch character was the best and why. Hyeri had been talking to him about how Taehyung had called her in tears, saying that his hyung was injured and that he was sad because Seokjin was hurt and Seokjin could only cradle Taehyung close to his chest as he murmured, "You sweet sweet child." 

In the end, when the cast was finally taken off, Seokjin rolled his eyes when he realized that the overprotectiveness was stll not gone as his members once more demanded for a wheelchair because according to them,

"Seokjin hyung needs to be safe at all costs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I start a book with one-shots of BTS? Kind of like this one but instead of focusing on one member, the new book would have stories of all members?


	80. A Better Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca (ao3) requested:
> 
> Can I please request some bully ! Bangtan but rly nice Tae and they just bond and oof TaeJin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, some things are changed from the original history of BTS

Taehyung truly hated his members sometimes. He had no idea how a human being was capable of hurting someone who would give up anything for them. "I'm going to  _kill_  them, I seriously will," Taehyung growled, bringing in the wet towel to clean Seokjin's face of mud. "No Tae... it's fine... they've done it before anyway..." Seokjin says, hoping to calm down the younger. "No hyung, this is the fifth time! This is only damaging you mentally, if they go on then you will get hurt even more and God forbid anything worse happening-" Taehyung rambled until Seokjin gripped his wrist. 

"Taehyung... please... I... I'm just tired," Seokjin whispers, upper teeth biting his lower lip as he closes his eyes. Taehyung pursed his lips and closed his eyes, leaning forward a bit so Seokjin wouldn't see his pain. "Okay hyung... just... stay still.." he mumbled, bringing the towel up again. 

*~*

Taehyung never knew the real reason why the rest of the members treated Seokjin like an outcast. His closest theory is that the boys were angry that a trainee that spent so little time had automatically gotten their last spot when someone else could have. He thought that Seokjin would break but the boy only kept his chin up and took in all the insults and shoves. Taehyung would've thought of him as someone incredibly strong but his image of it was sort of broken down as he heard him crying softly in the bathroom while cleaning up a wound that one of the boys must have caused. 

Taehyung had decided not to be like of the others and opted to instead befriend the eldest, giving him respect, helping him and stepping in one he thought the boys were getting too rough. Seokjin admitted later on that he was scared of him, thinking that they were doing this as a prank to get him to think that he was going to have at least  _one_  friend. That is why Taehyung chose him as a roommate. At first, Taehyung would solely spend time with Seokjin but the eldest reassured him that it would be fine for him to go with the others and have fun (Taehyung was surprised the others thought of him as a friend, he was sure they would hate him too). 

But, since he was still wary of the others, he would only go if he was completely sure that the other 5 were going, not daring to leave Seokjin alone with one of them. Sometimes it got frustrating but other times, Taehyung just learned to deal with it like Seokjin had. It was a sad reality but Taehyung felt comfort when he knew that Seokjin had someone to lean on. 

Going to back to the present, Taehyung had been grimly walking towards the practice room, still sleepy, when he stumbled upon a sight that he hoped would not happen at all today. Seokjin was being cornered, inching away when either Jimin or Jungkook would poke him as they taunted him for how 'horrible' Seokjin was when he danced (Taehyung wanted to ram their heads on the wall because how did they not see Seokjin's improvement after countless nights where he stayed behind to practice?). Taehyung stomped over to them and yanked them back, saying, "Come on guys, back off." The two snickered, laughing at the sight of a quite shaken up Seokjin. 

Taehyung only sighs and puts his hand on Seokjin's shoulders, rubbing them to calm him down. Seokjin manages to be soothed and thanks Taehyung quietly but the look fades away as Hoseok steps into the room. Taehyung's blood runs cold at the sudden room temperature drop, eyes itching over to Seokjin who had also tensed up. 

Hoseok was  _not_  in a good mood.

The boys got in position, following closely to Hoseok's instructions that the dance instructor had given him. Seokjin fought hard to keep up and succeeded, beaming at Taehyung who gave him a thumbs up. Hoseok seemed relieved to know that he wouldn't be bothered by the eldest's usual screw ups. However, Seokjin would be a bit off of the beat or would occasionally move in the wrong direction, but it was only a few times. Still, it seemed to tick Hoseok off. 

Hoseok wouldn't scream at Seokjin like before, but his gaze and pursed lips were enough to make Seokjin's heart drop. When they finished, Hoseok did his usual "Good job guys" around and left, not saying anything to Seokjin. While the two walked behind the rest of the members, Taehyung whispered to Seokjin praises and compliments to cheer up the boy. "Tsk, don't exagerate Tae, he still needs to improve a whole lot!" Jimin says, chuckling as he turns back around.

Taehyung could have punched Jimin when he saw Jin visibly crumble once more. 

*~*

Taehyung had seen Seokjin be offered a part for a new drama, smiling excitedly when seeing the brightness in his hyung's eyes. Seokjin stared up at the manager, muttering, "You're lying right? They literally didn't offer  _me_  the role right?" Hobeom nodded with a smile and pushed the script further to him, "It's all yours Jin! Just say the word and you'll become Bangtan's first actor!" Seokjin smiled brightly at the manager, bouncing in his feet as he hurriedly read through the pages. 

Taehyung congratulated his hyung, not bothering to look at the annoyed glances from the others. 

"Tae should take it," 

The atmosphere went _incredibly_  awkward after the comment was said. 

"Seokjin has far more experience than Taehyung, he literally studied for it," Hobeom argued, scowling at the behavior of the others. "Yeah but, Taehyung's always been doing major roles in our skits, Seokjin's always in the background, it won't be a reasonable leap," Jungkook said. "Yeah well I wonder why? He's always been pushed to the back because of you or the rest, don't argue with me on this Jeon," Hobeom retaliated, glaring at the maknae who only looked at him in disinterest. 

"I'm just saying.. Jin doesn't have the capacity to do it," 

Hobeom slammed his fist on the table, visibly fuming at the disrespect the maknae was giving. " _Jeon Jungkook_ ,  _apologize_!" Hobeom said, his voice deep in anger. Jungkook made a face and turned to look at Jimin, a plea to back him up. "Hyung, he's being reasonable though! Seokjin hyung has been taking a break from his studies anyway, he's too occupied with having to catch up with the rest of us to even focus on acting! Wouldn't it be better to get Tae in? Who's more experienced in being in the spotlight?" Jimin hurriedly says, smiling despite the complete look of disbelief in Hobeom's face. 

"Get out of my sight all of you, except Taehyung and Seokjin," Hobeom muttered, sitting back down with a sigh. 

Once they left, Hobeom apologized profusely to Seokjin, who gripped the script in his hands. "I'm sorry I brought them in... I figured they would react differently... should've known," Hobeom mumbled, sighing as he looked at Seokjin apologetically. Seokjin took a deep breath and shook his head with a smile. "It's fine, I'm happy they considered me though... as much as I hate to say it though," Seokjin chuckled," They're right, Tae should take it.." Taehyung turned to look at his hyung with wide eyes. 

"Hyung, I'm sorry I didn't say anything- I-I was too shocked! I don't want to take this away from you!" Taehyung said, feeling like crap when he realized he didn't even stand up for him. Seokjin shook his head and muttered, "They were right though, I'm not ready for a big role like this, sure it may be a side character, but he's a subordinate, so I don't feel right taking up a role like his." Hobeom looked conflicted and Taehyung looked absolutely horrified. "I do need to improve in my dancing skills, I'm awkward with my limbs and I don't think I'll improve if I take on acting," Seokjin said, voice surprisingly calm, "Besides, it'll look good on us, BTS' first actor being one who didn't even study for it? That would give such a cool image!" 

"I really was going to reject it even before they... said things... I was just really happy they considered me first," Seokjin mumbled, glancing back down at the script before placing it on the desk. Turning towards Taehyung, he smiled and said, "You'll do great TaeTae, I'll help you with anything you need!" Taehyung gulped down the knot in his throat and faced the floor, refusing to look into his hyung's eyes. Hobeom sighed and asked, "Are you sure Seokjin?" 

"Yes"

Hobeom looked deeply saddened as he gave the script over to Taehyung, mumbling, "Start memorizing kid." With that, he escorted the two out and closed the door silently behind them. 

Then Taehyung started to cry. 

Once Seokjin had fallen asleep, Taehyung laid in his bed and stared at him. He sighed and stood up, heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Jungkook was there, chugging from the milk carton as he patted Taehyung on the back. "Congrats man! You got the role!" Jungkook said, smiling as he gulped down more milk. Taehyung stared at Jungkook hard enough to make him freeze mid-gulp. "Um... Hyung?" Jungkook asked, confused as to why Taehyung looked at him with such a harsh gaze. "Sometimes... you can  _really_  be a bother you know?" Taehyung thought, turning around. 

Jungkook blinked at the fuming man and only shrugged as he drank more milk and scrolled through instagram. 

*~*

If there was one thing that Taehyung absolutely hated during filming, it was when he had to sleep in the hotel near the filming place because the scenes all took place there and there was not enough time for the actors and actresses to go back and forth. Taehyung had instructed Seokjin to call him every two hours with the exception of a schedule event getting in the way, and so far it had worked. What killed Taehyung though, was that this time, he had to leave for around five days due to the filming being six hours from their dorm. 

He was  _never_  gone for more than two days! 

So instead, he begged Hobeom to keep an eye on Seokjin and the rest, to which Hobeom fullheartedly agreed to. That didn't mean he was completely reassured though, between breaks, he anxiously waited for a text  _anything_  from either Hobeom or Seokjin, his leg jumping up and down as he chewed on his nails. His hyung and acting sunbae, Seojoon, noticed his antics and asked, "What's wrong?" Taehyung jumped at the voice, quickly muttering, "Just worried for a friend." Seojoon frowned at the younger and nudged his shoulder, "Come on spill, it's more than that." Taehyung shook his head and replied, "No really, my hyung, he's having problems with my other friends... they can be really mean sometimes you know? I don't understand why because we've known each other for a long time but... they just never accepted him." 

Seojoon looked a bit shocked at the statement, blinking quickly as he replied, " If this hyung of yours is really being hurt, to a point where it's dangerous, you should seriously tell someone, if the hurt is physical then it's necessary for you to tell somebody so that your hyung doesn't get affected permanently." Taehyung then realized how  _terrifying_  the whole situation was. 

*~*

There comes a point where everything really does cross over the line. 

Taehyung had already been lifitng his suitcase out the car when he received Hobeom's message. He had practically thrown the suitcase to the flight attendant and pleaded the hwarang hyungs to hurry because his hyung was hurt! How could he protect his hyung if he stays here any longer?!? Seojoon managed to calm him down and sat right next to him to provide a sense of comfort to the boy, ignoring the worried glances the others would give him. Once he arrived, he thanked Seojoon for helping him and said quick goodbyes to the rest before jumping into Hobeom's car. 

"What happened?!" Taehyung demanded. "I had to leave, my family member was sick and I was the only one who could take care of her, Sejin couldn't pay much attention to them as he had to handle both the company and the group's orders, apparantly Seokjin has been refusing to eat and overworked himself, nights without sleep and the emotional turmoil took it's toll on him," Hobeom said, "God I'm  _so_ sorry Taehyung I  _had_  to take care of my niece, but just the thought that I could have intervened makes everything worse and-" Taehyung shook his head and reassured Hobeom that it was fine, that he shouldn't be too hard on himself. 

The rest of the ride was quiet. 

Taehyung had burst into Seokjin's room, scoffing when seeing the other five in the sofa and chairs. "Get them out of here," Taehyung told Hobeom, who had already been doing that. "Wait- no, we want to  _stay_ ," Namjoon murmured, freezing when Taehyung had  _laughed_. "Please! The only reason why you're even here is just so we can keep putting a 'teamwork' image," Taehyung sneered, not taking his eyes off of the covered corner of the room, the place where Seokjin was in. 

The hospital they were in was a safe haven, a hospital where artists could come and leave without cameras flashing in front of them or a crazy hoard of fans waiting outside, so Taehyung wasn't bothered at all with the fact that he had kicked out five of BTS. Hobeom left the room too, deciding to scream some sense into the others, leaving Taehyung to have a moment with Seokjin. Taehyung's heart broke when he saw Seokjin curled up against the headboard, eyes bloodshot red and lips cracked, hands gripping the handle that was attached to the side of the headboards. 

"Hyung, it's Tae.. I'm back..." he whispered, resting a hand on Seokjin's knee. Seokjin smiled at him. "Tae! Tell them that m'fine... just a little fainting.. nothing new," Seokjin murmured. Taehyung bit his inner lip, wondering how the  _hell_  he had not realized how absolutely drained his hyung was. He shook his head and mumbled, "No hyung, you need to stay here.. you're not healthy..." Taehyung threaded his fingers through his hair, frowning when seeing Seokjin's disappointed look. 

"M'fine.."

Taehyung hadn't left until he fell asleep. 

Once he did, rage had finally spilled. He walked out of the room, yanked Jungkook up by the collar of his shirt, slammed him against the wall, and punched his jaw. 

"You idiot!! You scumbag!! You  _did_  this!! If you hadn't keep commenting on his weight and calling him a pig then he would have been  _fine!"_  Taehyung screamed, throwing punch after punch until he was pulled back by Hobeom and Sejin, who had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. Jungkook was bleeding from his lip and clutched his jaw, spitting out some blood, and remained wordless. Taehyung shook the two managers off, turning towards the group who was surrounding the maknae, and clutched his hands into fists. 

"All of you!! You all  _poisoned_  him!! He is _perfect_! He has all the qualities to be such a  _perfect_  hyung but you all tore him apart! Because of  _you_ , he's practically a corpse! If he... if he doesn't recover.. I  _swear_ ,  _ **I will rip this entire band apart**_ "

Taehyung yelled, taking satisfaction of the guilt ridden faces of the others. He turned back around and walked into Jin's room, huffing as he sat on the chair next to Jin's bed, vision blurring as he stared at the peacefull sleeping hyung, stifling his sobs as he covered his eyes with his forearm. 

*~*

A week after and Seokjin was submitted out of the hospital but was scheduled to meet a therapist in three days. Taehyung took him to his place, wanting to give Seokjin more peace before heading over to their hell dorm. Seokjin was happy, playing with Taehyung's siblings and cooking alongside with his mother occupied his time, his skin regaining a bit more color to them as the days passed by. Taehyung had been picking some fruit from the trees they had when he caught sight of the BTS members walking towards their house. 

Taehyung glared at them and shut the fence, heading quickly inside to stop his mom from pushing the button to let the boys in. By the time he arrived, it was too late. His mother had already pushed it and waited eagerly for the boys to come in. "Where's Jin?" He asked and she pointed to the guest bedroom. He ran to the bedroom and sighed in relief when seeing Seokjin taking a nap with his sister. When he headed down, he saw the boys bowing to his mother who was holding her purse and her other son's hand. "We need to go run some errands, I am so sorry but Taehyung will tend to you," and with that, she left. 

The awkwardness hovered above them but taehyung had been the first to break the silence and ask, "Why are you here?" "We want to apologize," Yoongi replied. "Too late for that huh? Isn't a bit awful to want to apologize after he's been holding Death in his hands?" Taehyung scoffed, not caring if Jungkook flinched. "The split lip looks good on you, you should wear it more often," Taehyung added, recalling the second time he had beat Jungkook up which was when he decided to come to the hospital alone. 

"Taehyung... we just... we  _need_  to say sorry," Namjoon breathed out. "I can pardon you, Hoseok hyung and Yoongi hyung, but the rest will need to work harder," Taehyung added, knowing that although they hadn't done any effort to stop the bullying, they also never bullied or harmed Seokjin physically. "You'll have to come back another time, he's sleeping," Taehyung murmured and swiftly turned around to go back into Seokjin's room. 

"Is he eating?" 

Taehyung stopped, his grip on the knob tightening as he turned to glare at Jimin. "Why would  _you_  care?!" Taehyung said through gritted teeth, opening the door and stepped in, curling up in front of it, letting out a breath when he heard the front door click shut. 

When Seokjin and Taehyung arrived at the dorms, they were greeted with five members waiting in the hall, Namjoon in the middle holding a cake with the words, "Welcome back!" Seokjin glanced at them and then at Taehyung, asking, "Is there a camera in the room?" If only he could hear the heart shatterings going around the room. Namjoon coughed awkwardly and mumbled, "Uh no.. hyung... we just.. thought it'd be nice to give you a cake." Seokjn glanced at the pink cake and looked up at Namjoon before giving a huge smile. "Thanks!" He said, "But I'll skip, I'm tired from the ride and Tae told me he had rented a movie for us to watch."

The five blinked in confusion as Seokjin walked past by them, followed by a smirking Taehyung. 

The efforts after that were endless. Seokjin was randomly being helped and given gifts, and it usually ended up with him running away because the boys were acting weird and he was just so  _terrified_  by the idea of  _good_  change because it almost never happened so why would it be happening now? The thing became so often and it just pained the boys to see the effect their actions had and they were just so focused on trying to get Seokjin to  _see_  that they were genuinely  _sorry_  that it took them a near-death experience to realize how much Seokjin was worthy of their love and care. 

Jungkook and Jimin went as far as to beg Taehyung to allow Seokjin to meet with all five of them to hear them out, and it was until then that Taehyung had agreed. 

So there they were, each one apologizing profusely for all the wrongs they had done to him, saying that they understand if they are not forgiven because who would want to forgive such bad people like them? While Taehyung basked in the satisfaction of seeing the end of the cruel boys, Seokjin had fidgeted uncomfortably at each speech. 

"It's true... you all made me feel completely worthless, and it won't be easy to forgive you.. but if you can promise me that you won't ever go back to the way things were, then I will make an effort to accept you, but for now I only want to focus on getting better, if you can do this one thing then it'll make things easier for me... and then..  _maybe_  then... we can finally become the family we claim we are,"

Taehyung had never been so proud of his hyung. The meeting concluded with both Jungkook and Jimin breaking down in sobs and sobbing even harder when Seokjin had hugged them. 

And all of those hardships led up to this moment. Taehyung was sitting at the corner of the table, smiling as he watched Seokjin in the middle of Jungkook and Jimin, excitedly chatting about a new game that was coming out. He no longer had Seokjin right by his side, and although he sometimes missed it, he was undoubtedly happy that he was finally at peace, a man of healthy weight and mind. 


	81. Everybody Loves BTS

**Hello! I have started the series "Everybody Loves..." and the new book will be "Everybody Loves BTS"**

**Since "Everybody loves Kim Seokjin" was the first book, I have started the BTS one, where instead of focusing on one member, it will instead be all seven members! The first chapter is published and if you want to read it then it you can click on these links:**

**For AFF:**

[ **Everybody Loves BTS** ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1339940/everybody-loves-bts-angst-fluff-kpopartists-bts)

**and for Ao3:**

**[Everybody Loves BTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517360/chapters/33540987) **


	82. Agents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> request by Lox (ao3):
> 
> Anyway, can I request where they are all a kingsman agents??
> 
> I have never seen the kingsman movies but I understand they are spies so I apologize if I get anything wrong

"Hey J-hope, did you bring the laptop?"

"... I thought you were going to bring yours..."

"Jesus christ-"

Sudden explosions were heard in the distance and Seokjin slammed the metal briefcase shut, muttering curse words under his breath as he ran out of the room, pulling Hoseok along with him. "You idiot! _Why_ would you assume that?!" Seokjin yelled, throwing himself down once he caught sight of the chopper flying towards the builing, Hoseok following in suit. "I just thought that 'hey! maybe hyung is in charge of it this time!'" Hoseok replied, pressing himself further into the wall. Seokjin groaned, "That's why you  _ask_  first!" He growled, groaning when he remembered that they had left their weapons in the car. 

Seokjin rolled his eyes as Hoseok tried to see what he could find to defened themselves. Seokjin sighed and grabbed Hoseok's wrist, pulling him up and ran as fast as he could to get away from the chopper. "Maybe, if we jump high enough we'll land on one of the trees?" Hoseok sheepishly offers. "No! We're taking the damn stairs!" Seokjin growls and hurriedly opens the door to the flights of stairs. "What happens if they fire at the building though?" Hoseok asks, "Then we run faster!"

_Hey?! What are you guys going?!_

Seokjin's shoulders sagged in relief, thankful that Yoongi's line was coming back to him through the airpiece. "Hoseok forgot to bring his laptop! We had to abort mission!" Seokjin screamed back, hearing Yoongi's groan. "Alright, Jungkook's already driving over to you, he'll be there in time," Yoongi replied. "No! There's a chopper outside with gunfire, they might hit him!" Seokjin replied, sighing when Hoseok shrieked when a bullet pierced through the wall and landed next to him. "Just, help guide us out, tell JK to wait for us," Seokjin grumbled, making Yoongi sigh and nod, "Alright, wait up."

Seokjin halted when he heard the door slam open, but unfortunately Hoseok didn't see and crashed into him, causing Seokjin to tumble down the stairs. "Hyung! Be careful!" Hoseok yelled, wincing at each step that Seokjin fell on. Seokjin, sadly, fell on his face when he stopped rolling down the stairs and through a muffled voice he said, "You  _idiot_! That hurt!" Hoseok sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and apologized, moving forwards to rush and help Seokjin up before he felt someone grab his collar and yank him backwards. 

A black cloth was wrapped around his eyes and when he heard Namjoon's panicked voice start to fill his ears, it is yanked out and he feels a sharp pain at the side of his neck before he blacks out. 

*~*

Seokjin is glaring bullets at Hoseok, who whistles without a care. "We're stuck between life and death... and all you're doing is whistling?!" Seokjin screams, flailing around awkwardly as he tries to reach Hoseok. Hoseok startles a bit but rolls his eyes at his fuming hyung. "Calm down Jin hyung, these guys will only beat us up and try to get information out of us and then if we don't they might- oh..." Hoseok drones out, eyes becoming wide and his body slumping. 

"yeah  _genius_!" Seokjin groans out and falls against the wall that he is currently chained to. "I'm so  _sorry_  hyung! I should have brought my laptop!" Hoseok whined, his head hanging down. Seokjin huffs and blows air upwards to try and move his hair from covering his eyes, looking around the room to try and see if they could find  _anything_  to use to escape. Although really, Seokjin is considering leaving Hoseok behind to tease him and teach him a lesson. Hoseok is over there at the other side of the room whining about all his past mistakes and how he wishes he wasn't paired up with Jin because then he wouldn't be stuck in this position and Seokjin just seriously wants to smack him in the face for playing the victim when  _he_  has to endure everything and-

The door is slammed open and in comes the mafia boss. 

Hoseok still raves on and on about the mistake he did of following Jin and  _finally_  shuts up when the mafia boss throws his glove at him, making Hoseok gasp and stare at him, offended. "You pesky rats have been chasing my tail too long," the boss growls, "I want you gone," turning back to the two men in black and nodded. The boss leaves the room and the two begin to panic when seeing the boys holding knives. "H-Hey wait! Aren't you supposed to beat us up first?!" Hoseok shrieks, trying to scramble away when the man gets closer.

Seokjin can't actually  _believe_  that Hoseok suggests that because the man would kill them  _anyway_  and once again Seokjin wishes that Hoseok would just shut up for one damn second but nope! Seokjin's partner just has to be one of those blabbermouths and- The guy socks Hoseok in the gut and all bad thoughts of him are erased. Seokjin grows incredibly angry at the sight of the upbeat and happy boy's face twist in pain as a choked breath escape from his mouth. Seokjin can't keep his eyes off of him and just watches as Hoseok get's completely wrecked by the idiot who was holding the knife.

Seokjin's attention is cut off when the other man starts to drag the knife down from his temple to his cheek, teasing the older. Seokjin could have litterally ended this guy's life if he wasn't chained. However, he thanks his ability of being extremely flexible because before the man can plunge the sharp object in his stomach, he already has the man choking due to the pressure of his legs against his neck. The other man notices that his comrade is under attack so he heads over to Seokjin but Seokjin's had a lot of leg work so he easily kicked the man temple, snickering when he just crumbles to the ground. 

"Alright hyung!" Hoseok cheers, his hair a miss with some blood trickling down his nose. Seokjin want's nothing but to go and comfort the younger but he's completely taken aback when he manages to tug his wrist out of the confinement of the chain. Hoseok manages to reach the other and using the blood that is pouring out of his forehead, he slips off of the other chain. Seokjin doesn't even have time to be disgusted by Hoseok's technique because he too is liberated from the restraints and Seokjin rubs his wrist to smooth the soreness out. 

"Okay hyung, Jungkookie is probably already outside, we just need to-"

He's cut off by sounds of bullets and Hoseok clicks his tongue, "Nevermind they're here." Seokjin wordlessly opens the door and smiles when seeing Jimin absolutely destroy the pathetic guards. He's doing such a good job that he even has time to wave at the two. "Jungkookie is right outside! Hurry!" Jimin yells and the two head out, breathing out in relief when Jungkook is seen waiting while playing his game. Jimin pushes them forward and soon they're right out of there.

Namjoon's voice comes into the speakers, yelling, "Are you guys out yet?!" Jungkook shouts back a "Yes!" and Namjoon's faint voice yells, "Push it!" There's a sudden explosion that kind of pushes the car ahead and Jimin screams, "NAMJOON HYUNG YOU COULD HAVE WAITED A BIT TILL WE GOT OUR DISTANCE!" Namjoon sheepishly mumbles a, "Oops," but they honestly don't have time for his nonsense as Seokjin and Jimin are quick to patch Hoseok up, leaving Jungkook to scold the leader. 

When they find themselves back in their headquarters, Hoseok walks into Seokjin's room, smiling at the resting elder. "Hey hyung, does it hurt?" Hoseok asks and Seokjin grumbles back a, "Shut up." Hoseok snickers and sits down besides him. He's shoved off though as Seokjin grunts, "Next time, bring your damn laptop idiot." Hoseok laughs and hugs Seokjin until Seokjin winces and Hoseok is back to worrying about him but Seokjin only huffs and mutters, "Stop moving." 

So, the two doze off in Seokjin's bed. 

(Also, Taehyung may or may have not taken a photo of them cuddling just for blackmail purposes.)


	83. The Dark Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Optimisticat (MsGoodDay) (ao3) requested:
> 
> How about a story where all of the guys in BTS except for Jin are part of a super skilled secret agent/spy group, and are mostly successful in their missions until one where they run into trouble...but are suddenly saved by a surprised stranger? They don't know who the stranger is (because he's afraid to share his secret identity with anyone) but he only wants to help them? And he leaves before they can say thanks. The stranger is, of course, none other than Jin, who has amazing skills as a secret agent as well, but who has experienced trauma of some sort in the past. Maybe he takes a liking to the BTS group, and vows to protect them from harm? He's always helping them and keeping them safe from harm, rescuing them if they get in trouble or kidnapped, etc... (Feel free to do with this however you please.) So he secretly helps them from the sidelines until one day he's the one hurt and in grave trouble...and the BTS boys come to his rescue! And that's when they discover his secret identity and invite him to join their group, because it's like he's a part of them anyways!

Namjoon should have seen it coming. 

When Jimin threw himself from the building to grab onto the wires, he  _should_ have seen them coming. He barely had enough time to scream Jimin's name when the assassin pulled out of his hiding spot but  _Namjoon knew it was there_. He watched in horror as Jimin whipped around in the air, trying desperately to avoid the bullets, gritting his teeth as his palms _burned_  while sliding down the wire. Taehyung and Jungkook were in another building, trying all sorts of codes to grab the stolen items. Yoongi and Hoseok were busy killing off the guards and Namjoon didn't know what to  _do_  and he could only watch in terror as Jimin halted, his body turning around to stare at him. 

Jimin prepared himself to feel the burst of skin and fall to his death, but out of  _nowhere_ , a figure flew across the damn air and collided against Jimin. Namjoon watched as the figure gripped Jimin's waist, managing to turn him around as they broke through the window, allowing his body to get most of the collision to themselves instead of Jimin. He turned back to see the slumped body of the assassin, breathing a sigh of relief and headed over to where the stranger had taken Jimin, knowing that even if he did not have anything to defend himself with he was still willing to put up a fight. 

By the time he got there, however, he found no one but Jimin groaning on the floor. He hurried over to him, cradling the younger in his arms as he stayed alert, head turning constantly to see if the figure was still there. 

But nothing happened.

*~*

"You didn't see him? Like at least a glimpse of his face?" Yoongi asked but both Namjoon and Jimin shook their heads. "I only saw a fully black clothed figure with brown hair," Namjoon replied. "Me too, he hit my side and when we crashed into the building I blacked out, didn't have time to see him," Jimin added. 

The group sighed and murmured between themselves to try and figure out if they could solve who the mysterious person was. "Could they be from vixx? They usually wear black uniforms," Jungkook suggested. "No, they're over in Italy right now," Namjoon replied. "Doesn't matter now, we got what we were sent for, we all made it out okay so that's just all we need to worry about," Yoongi reassured. "But what if he's an enemy?" Jungkook asked. "Come on, a person saving his enemy's life? this guy just probably happened to by from another group, saw Jimin was in danger, couldn't help but feel an urge to help, he did and ran away before he got caught," Yoongi exasperated and walked out of the room, heading over to the comfort of his bed.

Namjoon and Jimin shared a glance and nodded, deciding to agree on Yoongi's story. 

*~*

Their next mission was to break into the mob boss' headquarters and grab the files they had taken from their organization's weapon base. Taehyung and Hoseok were sent to stand guard, but for the moment they were chilling and humming along to a song when they heard the beep alert from their tablet. "South direction?" Hoseok asked as he moved his foot to step on the pedal. "No, it's not the soldiers... our bombs... they were deactivated," Taehyung muttered, eyes widening as he turns to look at Hoseok, who is once again alarmed. "Dammit," Hoseok gritted out and took out the gun from behind to pass it to Taehyung. Hoseok slowly drived to the place where the bombs were deactivated, not too worried because they had disguised themselves and the truck to be like the enemy's uniform and logo.

There, they saw the bombs they had planted dugged out and off. Hoseok and Taehyung furrowed their eyebrows and cautiously stepped out of the truck, looking around to see if any guards were nearby. 

The attack happened in an instant. Taehyung suddenly found himself on the floor, groaning at the blow to his skull, hearing Hoseok yell at him to stand up as he desparately tried to keep the attackers at by with his gun that was running out of bullets. Taehyung staggered up but was thrown down once again when he felt a bullet swipe across his rib, managing to rip his skin but not penetrate it. He blinked up and saw Hoseok kneeling in front of him, eyes showing defeat as his hands were up. 

There were about five soldiers still standing there while the others marched into the building and while Taehyung bled, Hoseok's eyes kept glancing back and forth as he tried to come up with a plan. To no avail, all plans ended in one result, death. Hoseok pursed his lips and mouthed a 'sorry' to Taehyung but before Taehyung could even mutter a response, three soldiers fell to the ground, writhering on the floor and suddenly choking. One of them tried to run away but Hoseok saw him being gunned down. The soldier keeping him on knees was caught off guard as Hoseok quickly stood up and kicked him, jamming his foot into the soldier's face, knocking him down. 

Just as Hoseok turned around, he saw a fully black clothed figure kneeling down and inspecting Taehyung's wound. Hoseok advanced to try and stop the stranger but halted when the man pulled out a gun on him. The stranger waved him away and showed a small kit. Hoseok winced when he saw the needle and thread pulled out but offered help by holding Taehyung down as the stranger worked. By the time he was done, the stranger silently packed up, stood up and walked away. Hoseok called him back but the stranger only turned around, shook his head, and disappeared into the forest.

Hoseok heard the rest run up to him, yelling at him, "What happened?!" Hoseok only muttered, "Namjoon... the dark angel came back..."

*~*

Jimin had been the first to call the stranger "The Dark Angel" and they had all called the stranger that ever since. They had been intrigued by the savior who came whenever they were in trouble and they figured that if they put one of the members in danger, then the black angel would come and they would have the opportunity to thank the stranger. Hoseok had told them that he saw his eyes and that they were brown but his hair was a different color, so they figured that when they saw the black clothed figure, they'd make sure it was him when they saw the eyes (they could always ask him then if he was the one who saved Jimin or if it was some other guy)

So they put the plan in action, after a mission, they purposely left one of them behind, but staged it as an accident of course. They made sure to stay close in case Jungkook was actually in danger and if the black angel wouldn't come. They waited for a while, hearts racing as they itched for any kind of sign that Jungkook was okay and that the angel had arrived. When more than ten minutes (which was the longest the savior would come) came by, they gritted their teeth and ran back into the building, guns out in display to take the maknae back. 

Once they reached the room, however, they gaped as they found the black clothed figure stand right in front of a writhering Jungkook, one hand gripping his gun and the other holding a long sharpened sword. This time, his hair was blonde. "That's him!" Hoseok whispered and stepped closer, freezing when the stranger directed his gaze towards him, eyes softening once realizing it wasn't another threat. The stranger gave a nod, making his hair fall onto his forehead and it was then that they realized that he was taller than them (although smaller than Namjoon) and had broad shoulders that easily won Taehyung's own. There was a moment of silence as he stepped aside, showing them the barely conscious maknae who was sporting a bruised cheek, making his members wince and regret leaving the youngest alone (even if Jungkook had to wrestle Jimin because it was Jimin who was supposed to go).

The stranger turned to leave and right before Namjoon could call out to him, the other door burst open, around ten armed men flooded in, catching the group by surprise. Taehyung and Hoseok immediately went to Jungkook, grabbing the younger and supporting his weight with both of their bodies. Namjoon and Jimin took out their guns, shooting down four of them but stepped backwards when another four ran in. "Dammit, we're outnumbered!" Namjoon grunted out  and was close to getting out before realizing that Jimin was near the stranger, helping him.

"Jimin! Bring him! We need to leave!" Namjoon screamed, covering himself with the table that was there. Jimin and the stranger were hiding behind a cabinet, shooting when needed. Jimin hadn't seemed to have heard but the stranger did, so when he grabbed Jimin by the collar, Namjoon watched with wide eyes as he stepped out, dragging the cabinet (That Namjoon was now realizing had wheels) to protect both him and Jimin, sticking out his arm to shoot as he ran faster to get to Namjoon. Namjoon saw the soldiers advance and he knew they had little time before the soldiers got to them.

The stranger seemed to know that too because right as they tried to get closer to the exit, the stranger threw Jimin and Namjoon out, slammed the button and the two watched in horror as the door slammed shut. They heard the shots pierce through the air and Jimin found himself being lifted up by Namjoon and guided out of the place. The members in the truck were confused when they saw the two running out of the building. "Where is he? Do we wait for him?!" Hoseok asked but Namjoon only shook his head and ordered Yoongi to drive, making all of their hearts drop when they started creating a distance.

*~*

"Bull Namjoon! We have to get him back!" 

Namjoon sighed at the angry voice of Jungkook, pinching the bridge of his eyes when he mutters back a ," It's  _hyung._ " Jungkook scoffs at him and slams his palm on the table, "No, he  _saved_  our butts every time we got in trouble and when  _he_  gets in trouble we suddenly decide to sit down and not do anything about it?!" "Jungkook, we don't even know where they took him! It took our eight damn months to find where that location was, it wasn't even the headquarters or a base! It was a small factory where they produced their dirty substances! Imagine how long it'll take to track another place of theirs?! The government's been trying to break them for years, how do you expect us to find them in a matter of days?!" Namjoon argued, standing up to meet Jungkook's eye level.

"Actually... we kinda can..."

The two fuming members turned to look at Jimin who sheepisly stood at the doorway.

"I placed a tracking device on him because I suspected he would try and run away, so when we were attacked I just took advantage of the situation and placed it on him, especially since he had an opened wound." Namjoon and Jungkook gaped at the other, and Jungkook asked, "You placed a chip in his bleeding wound?!" "Well... it was in a hurry okay?!" Jimin defended himself, rolling his eyes. "And besides, Hoseok hyung got his location already," Jimin muttered, "It's kind of stupid that the government didn't think of placing a tracker on one of them instead of killing them off." 

And that's why they were here now, standing in front of the headquarters of the biggest mob boss of South Korea. Of course, they weren't stupid enough to come by themselves and enlisted the help of their allies, including the nearby cops who helped them. Namjoon had shared the plan along with the other leaders and was waiting for Zico's signal to know that it was time for them to enter the now unguarded building. Namjoon was only thankful that he was friends with the leader of the greatest hacking team their country offered. When the red flare was ignited from the roof, Namjoon knew it was time to move. Taehyung and Yoongi stayed behind so Taehyung could guide them out of there since Hoseok only had the coordinates to go find Seokjin and Yoongi was in charge of driving.

Namjoon and his group walked closer to the entrance doors, and waited for the leader to get in. Namjoon took a deep breath and then slammed the door open.

*~*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been out for so long :(
> 
> I was unfortunately in a dark place I guess you could say and lost my interest in writing, but I came back! Hopefully I'll get better and continue to update as regularly as I used to! Thank you so much for still supporting this story! Also, is anyone going to the BTS concert in LA on Thursday? I am! Comment down below if you're attending!


	84. The Dark Angel FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Same as last time

 

They quickly barged into one of the many entrances of the building, shooting down anyone who blocked them and were a threat.

"Hoseok, tell me again what room he's in?" 

"I think they found the chip, I'm not getting anything anymore," Hoseok grumbled, placing the tracking device in his pocket and taking out his gun again. "He's probably still in the basement rooms, I checked the thing around forty minutes ago, there's no way they could have gotten out or else Jun would have told us," Hoseok added and Namjoon sighed in relief, continuing their path towards the basement. When they arrived, they saw Irene wih her group standing right outside the door. "Go in, we'll have your back," Irene muttered and opened the door for them.

Once they walked down the stairs, they winced at the eerie look. The way the lights would blink on and off, the sound of water drops in every corridor because the pipes were broken, and the stains of mud and some other liquids that they rather not know what they were. What confused them the most though, was that there was nobody in these rooms... and there were only six of them with very very long corridors. They didn't even seem like torture chambers. One of them was pitch black, the next had two cots and a white cabinet full of what seemed to be medicines and syringes, two had black mats on the floor but they were torn and on poor conditions, one was full of weapons and the other seemed to be a sort of dorm room just.... darker and empty.

The group eyed the rooms curiously and wondered if this had been a private place for the ceo or something, and Namjoon was about to ask Hoseok if this was the right place when his earpiece was suddenly activated and he froze, fearing that something had gone wrong. 

_"RM, the system's rebooting, Zico and his team need help, apparantly Doyoung, Taeil and Ten were shot down, so they're unguarded, they need backup and the rest are either handling the enemy or grabbing the stolen items and helping the captives, sorry but there's only two of us guarding you now"_

Namjoon stopped himself from groaning as Irene delivered the bad news but he still stayed put. They walked closer were surprised to find another door at the far end of the hallway, and started to get annoyed when they saw yet another hallway. The earpiece activated again and Namjoon froze once more, putting his hand up to stop the group.

_"RM! There are more gangsters arriving, the government allies were called in but it won't be a while until they come, the system has fully rebooted and everyone's aware of what's happening, some of the groups have pulled out, hurry and get your guy out!"_

Namjoon started running, informing the others of what was going on before ordering Hoseok to contact Taehyung to help guide them to the nearest exit after saving the stranger. Once Jungkook reached the end of the hallway, since he had been the one running the fastest, he burst open the door and yelled that he had found the stranger and Namjoon could finally sag his shoulders in relief until he caught sight of the other. The stranger's face was now fully showing but it was bruised and cut, his dry blood caking the sides. He was dressed in a hospital gown that was stained red and frankly, Namjoon just wanted to get out and puke at the horrible sight of the stranger's beaten body.

They gawked at the state he was in. He was chained by the wrists and forced to be in a kneeling position (although he was slumped against the floor and leaning onto the wall). There was a metal table next to him full of bloodied instruments and there were devices of torture lined up against the wall that was thankfully clean and unused. Namjoon stood planted to the floor as he tried to figure out a way to get the man out of the chains while the others ran towards the beaten angel.

Hoseok and Jungkook had detached the tubes that were inserted into the guy's back, wincing at the white liquid that was being pumped into him. While Jimin held the stranger, Hoseok and Jungkook grabbed the heavy tools and began to slam them against the chain holder attached to the wall. Namjoon only stared at the body, feeling incredibly guilty to have even thought of leaving the poor man in this mess in the first place. His earpiece activated once more and Irene's panicked voice filled his ears.

_"RM they're headed your way!! Namjoon get out!!"_

Namjoon snapped out of his daze, grabbed the hammer that was nearby, and lunged towards the chains, slamming his hands down against one of them and managing to break it off. Right after Hoseok broke the other one, Jimin helped Jungkook adjust the Dark Angel onto his back to avoid hurting his back and Jungkook would be lying if he said that he didn't feel like crying when feeling the lightness of the guy. Namjoon ordered Hoseok to tell them where the nearest exit was and Hoseok looked down at the map that Taehyung had sent through the device and the group wasted no time in running out of the room as Hoseok yelled out the directions.

Jimin stood in front of the four while Namjoon stayed at the back, both being cautious and alert before moving around the corner. The whole walk had Namjoon's heart racing, his chest tightening in anxiety when Jimin stopped them to shoot down a guard. When they neared the exit, they burst out of the door, relieved to finally be out of the foul stench of human blood and feces and whatever the hell was down there. 

_"RM, the government allies are here, we can leave!"_

Namjoon sighed at the news Irene delivered and finally let his shoulders drop when Yoongi appeared with the jeep, having Taehyung swing the doors open and yell at them to get in, which is exactly what they did.

*~*

When Seokjin wakes up, he begins to panic at the sight of the room and shoots up ignoring the seering pain that blooms on his back. He shakily gets off of the bed and staggers to the door, swinging it open and panting when his knees can't support him anymore and he crumbles onto the ground.

"Oh shoot! Are you okay?!" 

Seokjin grunts and he can't talk because his breathing is short and rapid, his throat is dry and he's heaving because he  _hates_  that feeling. His vision finally clears and his eyebrows furrow in confusion when he sees the short brunette he recalls being named  _Jimin_. Why is he here? Where is his doctor? Could he even call that bastard a doctor? If anything he was a psycopath- "Hey  _breath_ ," Jimin whispers as he helps Seokjin sit up, frowning when he sees the quivering in his arms.

"My name is Jimin... we rescued you from the bad men, so you're safe," Jimin said slowly, holding his hands up to avoid scaring him. The stranger nods and calms his breathing, and when he's finally calm although his body still shakes, he raises his hand and motions to a cup. "Water," he heaves and is glad when Jimin hurriedly stands up and fills up the cup with water from the bottle he had been bringing up to the room. Seokjin gulps it down and sighs in relief as he bows his head in gratitude.

"What's your name?"

Seokjin tenses up and is hesitant to answer and is actually surprised when Jimin reassures him that it's fine and that he would be patient. Seokjin is helped up and guided back to the bed, wincing when his sore back comes in contact with the pillow but he quickly settles into it, letting his eyes close and bask in the comfort. "I'll leave you alone, you need the rest," is the last thing he hears before he falls asleep.

When he wakes up, he finds himself being in a room with six others. He eyes each one of them and smiles, content to be near the boys that has filled him with joy. "Hello.." he whispers and is about to say more but gets startled when Taehyung suddenly makes a noise and hunches over. "He's so adorable!" Taehyung says and shoots up to look at the dark angel with heart eyes. Seokjin blinks a bit before covering his mouth as a stifled chuckle is heard. "Calm down Tae, you're scaring him," Yoongi hisses but Taehyung pays him no attention as he begins to gush about how cool he was. 

"It.. it was nothing," Seokjin rasps out, thankful to Jungkook who gives him a cup of water. This time, he drinks it slowly and enjoys the feeling of refreshment. "Anyway, we've been calling you dark angel for so long, what's your real name?" Taehyung asks and Seokjin hesitates once more. Jimin smacks his head and grits out, "He doesn't feel comfortable yet!" Seokjin purses his lips and replies, "Jin." The six of them look at him wide eyed but Jimin smiles widely and declares, "I like it!"

Seokjin is then flooded with questions about who he was and he's starting to feel overwhelmed but Yoongi and Namjoon calm the others down. "Sorry about that, they can get too excited sometimes," Namjoon apologizes and smiles at the slowly-relaxing male in front of him. "Um, can you tell us a bit about yourself?" Yoongi asks awkwardly, encouraging Seokjin to speak. "25 years old.." Seokjin mutters and taps his finger against the cup, shrinking back into the pillow.

The boys understood that he was getting a bit overwhelmed again so they assured him that it was fine and that they would leave him to rest up. It went on like that for a while, the boys thanked Seokjin for having done so much for them and they eventually created a friendship. When Seokjin was well enough to walk, the boys had given him a tour of their compound and Seokjin gladly explored it, deciding that Namjoon's library was his favorite place, especially since Jimin's cat was almost always there.

Although it had been around a month since the event happened, the boys were still curious about  _why_  Jin started helping them and they decided they would have to ask him again now that they were a lot more comfortable with each other. The time however came a lot sooner than they expected when they found Jin sitting alone in the balcony of his room, holding his wrist tightly. They had been planning to invite him along to go eat and since they all needed to change, they had all been there to witness the scene. Jin was trembling and kept rubbing his thumb against the large scar he had there.

Of course, they had seen all the scars on his skin but had said nothing due to respect to Jin. Jungkook and Jimin had knelt in front of him and coaxed him to open up and what Jin said next shocked them all, "I'm sorry." "What would you be sorry for? You've done nothing wrong?" Jimin asks but Jin shakes his head. "I uh... I was supposed to track you down and kill you..." Jin muttered, catching them all by surprise. "I only wanted to survive... I had to... if I messed up then I would have gotten punished for it..." Jin continues, "But I couldn't... I didn't want to become like him..." 

"My Python tattoo was right here," Seokjin murmured, pointing to the scar on his wrist. "You were a python? Part of the organization that had you chained to the wall?!" Hoseok asked, recalling the rescue mission they had done. "I was... my friend and I were taken from the orphanage and raised in the rooms you saw before you entered the punishment room, where I was," Seokjin informed, "I didn't want to kill... I refused to do that.. but Kidoh... he had no problem with it."

"When I was sent to track you guys down, I saw how happy you were... you were enjoying your lives, and I wanted that... but then I realized that the organization I was in would never allow that... and well... I didn't have much experience in the outside world so how could I function in society? So I settled in trying to protect your lives so you could keep experiencing happiness," Seokjin continued, tracing patterns in his wrist. "They sent Kidoh to kill you... and I wanted to talk him out of it, but when I saw you dangling from the wire, and the look of murder in his eyes, I knew I had to betray them," he whispered, "and when I left Jimin on the floor, I saw the price I had to pay for rescuing him... Kidoh was slumped against the wall and dead." 

Namjoon winced when he remembered that night.

"I couldn't go back, so I cut off the skin there and dyed my hair," he added, "And yet... I still might kill you all."

"What do you mean?" Taehyung asks. "That white serum they had pumped into me.... it's a berserk drug, makes me go nuts," Jin explained, "It's what they put into Kidoh." The group stared at Jin sadly and worriedly, feeling pained not knowing how Jin must feel carrying that burden.

"Hey, look at me," 

Jin looks up and mets Namjoon's eyes, tears welling up in the back of his eyes when seeing the small smile. "We'll get through this.... you'll be able to control it," Namjoon reassured, "We'll protect  _you_  now, just like you deserve." "We have some friends that help with those kinds of things, they can help you too," Yoongi adds. Seokjin sniffles and nods, wiping his tears away and thanks them quietly. "No problem hyung, we care about you so much, your past does not define you," Taehyung says as he hugs the eldest.

There's a brief moment of silence before Jin says, "My full name is Kim Seokjin.... only Kidoh knew that." The boys smile and take turns either hugging him or ruffling his hair. "It's a nice name, perfect name for our dark angel," Hoseok cooes and snuggles into the chuckling eldest, who basked in the comfort of the love that radiated from his new family.

 


	85. For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> request by ryukii101:
> 
>  Can you make a story where jin has cancer and have only 3-4 years left to live. He decided to keep be BTS till his contract end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I was ready to update the day that Jin unfortunately lost his grandmother so because of that I refrained a bit, but since he's back I thought it would be okay to post this. Sorry for being gone again, my summer vacation has started and I'm taking advantage of that time to relax and focus on my health. First year of high school has been an emotional ride so far but thankfully I pulled through! Please enjoy this and hopefully I'll update soon (I'll try really hard!)

Seokjin has many things that he regrets not doing.

One of them is not being able to feed his sugar gliders that morning, the poor critters are probably starving. He can't talk so he can't tell any of his members to go check up on them. His arm is sore due to the many needles that are stuck in there, his chest feels tight because of the tube that is sucking the harmful fluids out. Jungkook is right besides him, humming softly as he reads a book. Jimin and Taehyung are playing some sort of game. Namjoon is sleeping, catching up with the hours of sleep he lost. Yoongi is typing something in his computer. Hoseok is watching something on the tv in Jin's room.

It had been roughly around three years that he had been diagnosed with the fatal disease, forcing him to be off of schedule for around three months. He had told the boys personally, and even if at first the emotions got the best of them, they managed to pull through. He had thankfully gotten cured after a year, but then it hit him again. He pulled through during that time as well, although it was more difficult because they told the public. Another year passed with him only doing small fanmeetings, interviews and not participating in the world or stadium tours. When he was well again, that sweet time of health only lasted around five months before he was finally submitted into the hospital for the third time after having been found choking on his own vomit. He was still allowed to live at home in the dorms but since his lungs started to fail once more, he was quickly taken to the hospital.

Coming back to present time, a rough eight months later, Seokjin groaned at the soreness of his chest, struggling to sit up but was quickly helped by Hoseok, who hushed him softly. "Good evening hyung, want me to call a doctor?" Hoseok asks quietly but Seokjin shakes his head, sighing in relief when he feels the soreness smooth over. Taehyung and Jimin quickly scuried over to Seokjin, chirping excitedly about the recent news. Seokjin gave a small smile to them, raising his pale hand to thread his fingers through Jimin's hair, ignoring the way he painfully shut his eyes and leaned closer to his touch.

Seokjin knew why the younger ones were being incredibly touchy and clingy, he just didn't like giving much attention to the thought. He had lived up the three years out of the three to four the doctor had told him was the time he had left, and he had spent two years and some months being sick. Seokjin lived half of those years with his family, wanting to have equal time with both his blood family and band family.

Bringing his attention back to the now quiet kids, Seokjin suddenly began to get emotional. He sniffled as he felt the burning sensation in the back of his eyes, his arms wrapping around Jimin's neck as he brought the boy closer to him, carefully enough as to not irritate the needles and tubes attached to him. He buried his nose and mouth into Jimin's hair (and he suddenly missed his own hair), looking away while the tears flowed out. Moments like these were rare, Seokjin had already accepted his slow and painful death and would normally brush it off, but knowing that he had given one of the biggest scares to the boys a few hours earlier, it just took a huge toll on him.

The room was quiet except for the shaky breathing and sniffles from Seokjin and the maknae line. Hoseok was silently crying and decided it would be best for him to leave the room for a while. Yoongi took his spot, bringing the tissue box closer to him as he took one and softly pressed it against Jin's face, returning a small smile when Jin smiled sadly at him in gratitude. Jungkook had opted to rest his cheek on Seokjin's arm and Taehyung had placed himself inbetween Jin's legs and rested his head on his stomach, wiping his tears away furiously.

"So-sorry," Seokjin stuttered out, his voice raspy and weak. Jimin shook his head and leaned closer to the elder, flinching away when Seokjin started to cough. The boys backed off immediately, letting Yoongi grab the oxygen mask and place it on Seokjin's mouth, not missing the fact that Yoongi's hands were shaking as he did so. Even if the doctor had given him three to four years, the boys hoped it was one solid number, not three to four. That only meant their hyung could leave them during the third and fourth year, so one can imagine their fear when Seokjin had an attack. Spots of blood appeared in the mask and now they were beginning to panic, knowing that blood was never a good sign. Taehyung immediately pressed the doctor button and Jimin rushed to wake Namjoon up. 

Jungkook kept calling the elder and grasped his hand, sobbing when seeing Seokjin suddenly lunge forward, ripping the needles out of his arm and causing the restraints holding his chest tube in place to fall off. Hoseok barged in, eyes wide and red but quickly stepped to the side as the doctor rushed in, ordering the boys to get out in order to treat Jin. Namjoon was already wide awake and alarmed as he supported Jimin out of the room, Hoseok called to Taehyung to follow the doctor's orders to which the younger immediately obeyed and Yoongi growled as he tore Jungkook away from Seokjin, pushing him out of the room, all of them twitching when the door slammed shut.

Around thirty mintues passed by and the boys watched as nurses scurried in and out of the room, some of them having blood on their uniform. When the doctor finally walked out, they all noticed how incredibly exhausted he looked like. "He's stable now, the machine wasn't sucking the fluids out as it should have been which caused the cough attack," the doctor said. "Then why did you put that machine in the room if it wasn't doing it's freaking job?!" Yoongi yelled, his face red in anger, "We're paying you a good amount of money only to be recieving this kind of treatment?!" The doctor sighed at the outburst, replying, "The machine was working perfectly fine this entire week and it _is_  new, no one would have predicted it's malfunction, we put on a new machine and I have ordered the staff to check on each of these machines to make sure they don't repeat the mistake." 

Yoongi scoffed and was about to retort but restrained himself when Namjoon placed a hand on his shoulder, clenching his fists when he heard the leader mumble a "thank you." The doctor nodded and added, "It's also best if you head home, visiting hours were long over and he won't be waking up for another twelve hours or so." The boys were already used to being removed from Jin's room and honestly, they had given up fighting. So with frowns, they all walked out and headed to their dorm.

*~*

When Seokjin woke up, he saw his brother smiling down at him as he whispered, "Hey kiddo." Seokjin grinned weakly and raised his hand for a fist bump. "Youngjin hyung," Jin whispered, closing his eyes for a moment as he took in a breath. "How you feeling? Doctor said you had a cough attack yesterday," his brother asked and Jin nodded, eyes snapping open as he remembered who was in the room with him. "The boys, where... where are the boys?" he asked, head swirling around to see if the boys were in the room with him.

"Hey hey, calm down, they went back to the dorm that's all, " Youngjin said and soothed his brother back to peace. Seokjin nodded and settled into his bed, not knowing what else to say. "Youngjin hyung.... when... when I die-" Youngjin sucked in a breath "- please.... please check on them." Youngjin gulped the knot in his throat and shakily nodded, whispering a small, "Okay." Seokjin's chest trembled as he shakily exhaled, "Please take care of them... don't... don't sugarcoat it though... I want them to move on quickly." 

"It's a bit early for you to be saying that no?" Youngjin chuckled, not expecting the reply from his younger brother, "It would have been early three years ago." Youngjin winced at the cold reply, looking up to see his brother dully staring at the ceiling. " I'm scared hyung...." Seokjin weakly whimpered, "I'm really scared." Youngjin shakily inhaled and started to pet the cloth that was wrapped around Jin's head, not being able to give comfort because he  _too_  was scared. He was so scared of losing his baby brother, losing the smile only Jin could bring, losing the eldest of Bangtan, losing one of the resources of his  _happiness and joy_.

Humans are incredibly selfish. The reason why they cry for the loved one lost is not because they hoped the latter would live for themselves, but for others. Youngjin hates that bitter reailty and he hates himself for thinking that way as well, so he can't help but keep quiet as he grasps Jin's hand and cries with him.

Once they stop crying and blubbering out apologies, they sit in silence as Jin plays with Youngjin's hair. "You know... I really miss my hair..." Jin murmurs and Youngjin hums, "You look cool with that cloth though." Jin chuckles and when he sits up, the cloth slips from his head and the two stare at it before bursting out in laughter.

*~*

Seokjin was wheeled out to his room as he taken to the testing room to check how his lungs were doing and all that boring stuff. He would have been talking to the nurses but he was currently doped up with new medication and his head was just lolling around, lips out in a pout as he felt his cloth sluggishly hanging on his head. He was gently lifted up and placed on his bed and the nurses giggled as he mumbled incoherent words as they attached him to the usual machines. 

Just as they finished, the boys walked in with sleepy but happy faces, greeting them and thanking them for taking care of Jin. When they settled in and changed the flowers, Namjoon was the first to notice how weird his hyung was being. "What happened to him?" Taehyung asked as he poked Jin's cheek, quickly getting smacked by Yoongi who scowled at him. Taehyung only sheepishly smiled and stuck his tongue out, grinning when Yoongi shook his head with a fond smile. "He's probably out of it because of his medication," Hoseok replied, frowning because he was eager to show Jin the different fabrics he had bought for his head.

"Alright, then let's set up and start working boys!" Namjoon said and they all took out their workstuff. They figured out a way to record while being with their hyung and frankly, they were proud that they discovered that, of course, they couldn't record full out songs but they could test out some vocal arrangements and stuff like that. Thankfully, it wasn't a huge mess and they didn't really take that much space as the room they had gotten for Jin was well.... really spaced out. While they worked on the beats and tried out some harmonies, the door opened and a two friends popped in.

"Hey," Jaehwan greeted as he showed off the pink teddy bear he had gotten. Junghwan walked in with a letter and some roses, smiling at the group that were currently working. Junghwan whistled when seeing their material and chuckled, "The nurses weren't kidding when they said you spend all yout time here." The boys smiled at Junghwan's statement and watched as they put away their gifts. "He's... he's doing well isn't he?"  Jaehwan asks and the boys go quiet once more. "Is his body at least accepting the new medication?" Junghwan piped up, hope brightening his eyes.

"Yes, so far," Namjoon replied, biting his inner lower lip as he racked his mind to think of something else. The two walk closer to Seokjin and stare at him for a while. Jaehwan picks up Jin's hand and tries not to falter when feeling the coldness of it, opting to grasp it to try and give some of his body heat to his friend's hand. Junghwan begins to whisper, but due to the silence of the room, everyone can hear it clearly, "Hey jinnie... get well soon 'kay? The flower boy trio can't be a trio if you're not in it." 

"We're really sorry Jinnie... we should have gone with you on that trip.... we're really sorry," Junghwan adds, his voice breaking a bit as he brings his friend's hand up to his forehead. Seokjin's eyes wearily open and with a daze look in his eyes, he turns and stares at Junghwan. "Hey, hey buddy," Jaehwan speaks up, placing his hand on Jin's head, "Miss us? Cuz we really missed you." Seokjin's mouth feels numb and swollen and he can't really speak because his tongue won't really move so he opts to bring his hand out of Jaehwan's grasp and rest it on his arm.

He feels Junghwan's tears slide down his arm and he turns around and wipes them away, making Junghwan chuckle.

They stay for an hour, and it turns out that Jaehwan brought a pack of cards and they played for a while, chuckling and cheering when one of them won. The boys decide not to interrupt the nice moment and continue to work, but they momentarily stop and look up at the trio, smiling when seeing their hyung enjoy himself.

*~*

It's raining when Seokjin wakes up.

He smiles at the sound of the droplets hitting against any surface. Jimin is by his side this time (and the only one awake), snuggling the pink teddy bear close to him as he scrolls through his phone. Seokjin calls for him and he immediately puts down the phone and turns his full attention to the boy in front of him, whispering, "Hey hyung." Seokjin asks for water and Jimin gladly hands him a bottle, and he watches as Seokjin drinks half the bottle. "Jiminie... did I tell you what my mom used to tell me when the rain poured down and the trees swayed like that?" Jin asks as he points to the window, the view of the trees swaying displayed in front of him. Jimin shakes his head and waits for his hyung to continue, glad to hear his voice, "She said... that the trees were dancing." 

Jimin smiled at the statement and asks him to go further. "Because.. they're happy... the rain is pure and it cleans their leaves and branches from the pollution," Seokjin murmured, eyes not leaving the view in front of him. "That's a nice way of seeing it, I like it," Jimin replies, smiling at the little story. 

"Jiminie... can I be your rain?" 

Jimin freezes as his hyung smiles weakly at him. "Whenever... whenever it rains.. I want you all to be happy..." Seokjin adds. "You want me to dance when it rains?" Jimin teases, wanting to avoid an emotional conversation. "No... but... be happy like the trees...." Seokjin whispered, turning around to point at the swaying trees. Jimin follows his finger and feels the knot forming in his throat when he stares at the swaying trees, sucking in a shaky breath as he turns back to look at Seokjin, "Okay hyung.... I promise."

"We all do."

The two turn to look at Namjoon leaning forward in his spot on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees as he grins at them both. Yoongi and Jungkook walk to be by Seokjin's other side of the bed, smiling at the elder warmly. Hoseok and Taehyung go to the end of Seokjin's bed and both give finger hearts, giggling when Seokjin shakes his head fondly. Namjoon walks towards him as well, joining Jimin and smiles at Seokjin.

"It's okay hyung... you're in pain and struggling to get better... we want you to know that it's fine if you want to leave... we understand..." Namjoon says softly, picking up the cold and brittle hand. Seokjin feels tears well in his eyes and he smiles weakly at them all. 

"Thank you for giving me the best years of my life..." Seokjin whispers, "I love you all so much." 

He hears Jungkook's stuttered breathing as he quickly grabs his other hand and whispers, "W-Wait... not  _yet_  hyung.." Seokjin wants to laugh at the contrast between his statement and Namjoon's but he just grins and whispers, "Not right now kookie." He falls back asleep to the sick noise of the cries and whimpers, but oddly... he feels at peace.

*~*

The funeral exhausts the boys. They were too busy crying over every little story that was told, laughing along or frowning. They had comforted Mrs. Kim and shaken Mr. Kim's hand firmly, tearing up when he had shakily thanked them for taking care of his youngest. Youngjin hugged each one of them, told them what Seokjin told him when he had visited his brother and he held Jimin as the boy began to cry again. Hobeom left early but still made sure to comfort the boys, telling them all to be strong (although his own eyes were red and had dark eyebags underneath).

The ride back to the dorm was quiet and tense. When they got home, Sejin was found alone in Jin's now empty room, grasping the photo Seokjin had of himself with Sejin. Sejin welcomed the boys back and discussed the plans they had, whether to continue as six or to... disband. Seokjin had made it clear that he did not want BTS to break up when he left, so disbanding was clearly not an option. They had an emotional talk but ended things in a happy matter, relishing in the memories the elder brought. 

When Sejin left, the boys crowded around the smart tv and watched the compilation videos the fans had made of the elder, giggling along to the jokes and wildness of Jin. After a while, they began to listen to his covers and his solo song. When they stopped, the rain began to pour and Jimin smiled, leaning back on the cushions of the couch.

"Don't worry boys.... we'll be fine.." Namjoon spoke up, staring at the pouring rain as well. "For him..." Taehyung added, and was met with echoes of his statement.

"For him." 


	86. A Haven For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> HapiNicole (ao3) requested:
> 
> Like, where Jin is a genius bartender, and the boys are his customers. They open up with their problems, and gets served with special drinks that relieves that particular stress.  
> This is based on a manga (but i only watched the live action drama of it) Bartender.
> 
> Or about how Jin's bar is a sanctuary of all types of people, where no law can touch it. So even criminals have to be friends with the police. Because Seokjin does not tolerate violence.
> 
> Can y'all believe I wrote this while listening to PotC theme song?!?!?

***~***

Seokjin doesn't know when it started, but he has a hunch that it probably happened because he well... he _did_  buy the bar in a sketchy area. You see, Seokjin is a big believer in the golden rule and well... he just wanted to bring some 'happiness' in the place that is generally crowded with gangs. Seokjin's choice of entertainment was rational, a bar, because he may be a walking peace magnet but he wants money too. His bar provided not only alcoholic drinks but warm foods and desserts, so really... it was more of a bar/cafe mix. He prefered calming music to go with the 'soothing' taste of alcohol and overall just likes to provide comfort. 

He has ties with a gang that owns that territory (they had tried to intimidate him but with Seokjin's welcoming aura and bar, they had no choice) so he isn't too worried about anyone coming to bother him. He's made it clear to them to not create any fights with any other possible gangs because his bar is solely for entertainment and dining, no violence involved. Still, he can't do anything about the guns they bring in. He's proud of the environment he's created, the one where everyone can just... forget reality. 

At first it was hectic, but he had been friends with one of the police officers and he had strictly told them that in his bar, there would be no business activities. So, when a cop had not gotten the memo and had punched Seokjin, who was trying to get the violence stop that the cop had iniciated, the entire crowd of customers had chased out the cop, proving that his little environment did work. Afterwards, he was taken to a hospital where his medical bill was paid for by the cop who had so rudely disturbed the peace. 

Thanks to that event, the rules were strictly enforced and it had been marked by the majority of the police stations that if they ever were to disrupt that little corner bar then the consequences will not be kept aside. Seokjin's regulars were three gang members and two police officers and one detective. The six of them don't come together, but whenever they happen to be at his bar at the same time, they usually sit together near Seokjin's usual work area.

Today, it was the officer Park Jimin. Jimin seemed to be stressed that night, so Seokjin whipped up a new mix he had developed and served it to him, allowing Jimin to pour the events of that day to him. 

"It was hectic, the drunkard kept yelling at his wife and the wife was only screaming back, besides from that we had a young boy shoved in by a store manager and when we called the parents, it was.. just a disaster, the parents claimed their son was innocent but the man threw his phone at them that had the pictures he took of the damages the young kid made," Jimin sighed, gulping what was left of his drink. "Is this new hyung? It tastes good," Jimin murmured, quickly pushing his glass in front so that Seokjin could pour another fill.

"Yeah, it is," Seokjin replied, "but you got them to settle down right? There's no more conflict with those people?" Jimin groaned and threw his head back, only to come back to place his forehead against his palm. "Oh God no,the drunkard started harrasing the woman right in front of us so we had to pull them apart, the lady screamed threats of lawsuits and ran out, the mother and son dashed out of the place after the father punched the store manager, and of course we sent some officers and it just so happened that I was sent too... and damn... that lady sure can use her nails well," he muttered, "Got my arm bandaged cuz of the scratch marks."

Seokjin winced at his imagination of the scratch marks, but nevertheless continued preparing the drink.

Jimin left after the second drink, thanking Seokjin for the drinks and little appetizers before leaving. As soon as he leaves, two gang members walk in and Seokjin recognizes them as Jungkook and Hoseok.

Judging by their eyebags and frown, Seokjin already knows what to make. When they sit down, they don't even have to order anything as Seokjin already places their drinks in front and says, "The fried chicken and gyerin-mari will be ready soon." The two can only offer a tired smile and immediately gulp from their glasses.

"So, what's up with you two today? Rough business?" 

"Yeah....there's some trouble with the people that work for the boss," Jungkook murmured, sighing as he places the glass down. "Apparently, some of them decided to sell information from the gang and now, there's a potential threat to our routes we take for handling the drug business," Hoseok added, his eyes tinted with annoyance, "And now it's up to us to figure out who were the idiots." Seokjin bit the inside of his tongue, wondering how it is to chase after people one trusted. When the chef rings the bell, Seokjin excuses himself and runs over to grab the hot dishes. 

When he places them down, the two dig in, moaning at the wonderful taste. "This is your own recipe right?" Jungkook asks and Seokjin nods proudly, smiling when Jungkook gives him a thumbs up and grabs another piece. While they're snacking, another of Seokjin's regulars walks in, and Seokjin notices that it's Taehyung, still wearing his detective suit. 

The male plops down besides Jungkook and lazily waves hello at them, but smiling when he reaches Seokjin. "Hyung~~ please give me some chicken and tteokbokki!" he whines childishly as he steals an egg from the other two. Hoseok clicks his tongue in annoyance as Taehyung shoves the piece into his mouth and jokingly says, "And we're the ones being chased around, you thief! How dare you call yourself a detective?!" Taehyung chuckles a bit before noticeably slumping, making Hoseok blink in confusion, maybe he had said something wrong?

"I know huh.. I suck at this job..." Taehyung sighed as he slumped further onto the table. "What happened?" Seokjin asked, placing the glass in front of Taehyung. 

"Well... my supervisor was really angry today and I tried my best to get the details of our new case right but.. I still didn't get it correct..." Taehyung explained, tracing the rim of the glass with his finger. "Hey, you've been really stressed out too! You haven't solved your other case yet and he expects you to help him with his case? Doesn't he realize you already have enough on your hands? He's done this way too many times," Jungkook argues, clearly bothered by the ignorance of the other man.

"Well... he's my supervisor... can't go against him,"

"No, that isn't fair, is there someone else you can report this to? He's totally abusing his power over you!" Seokjin retorts, agreeing with Jungkook. "There is somebody but.. I don't think it's necessary," Taehyung replies, hands going between his legs as he is clearly getting uncomfortable. Seokjn notices this and sighs, placing the towel and the glass he was cleaning down on the counter. 

"What you need to do is take this up to that man or woman, explain that your supervisor has given you things to do that are  _his_  responsability and what makes things worse is that you already have a case you're working on! Are there others he is doing this to as well?"

"Yes..."

"Bring them with you, it's better to have support than to go alone," Seokjin concludes and heads off to grab the chicken for Taehyung. As soon as they finish their meals and drinks, they stay around to talk but soon leave when Taehyung starts to get loopy.

The next one to come is Namjoon, the head of a police department not too far from the bar. He, Yoongi and Seokjin go way back, so it always gives a warm feeling to Jin knowing that two of his best friends from childhood still remain in that position today. Namjoon grasps Seokjin's hand as soon as he lets go of the glass, and he mumbles, "You're my savior you know that right?" Seokjin grins and nods, smacking Namjoon's hand away as he asks, "What are you gonna try tonight?"

"I'm not eating tonight hyung, thanks though..." he replies, and Seokjin nods, taking pleasure in sitting down as he let another staff member take over.

"How are you doing? Smooth day?" Seokjin asks, eating some berries he grabbed. 

"I wish, we got a lot of complaints today because of some dude who's bothering a neighborhood and I practically spent the entire day over there, facing complaint after complaint..." Namjoon murmured, gulping the drink faster than the trio before him. Seokjin patted his back in pity, replying, "Jiminie had a similar problem today too... but don't worry... you two will get it handled, you guys always have." Namjoon smiled and thanked him, rubbing his temple.

"I'll bring in some food for you tomorrow if you want," Seokjin offered and Namjoon nodded, "Please.. I've been skipping meals lately." And that earned him a round of scoldings. In the end, Seokjin ordered some sandwiches for Namjoon and forced him to stay until he finished the meal.

While Namjoon ate, Yoongi arrived and sat right next to him, looking as pissed as ever. 

"I know, Hoseok and Jungkook told me," Seokjin said as he prepared Yoongi's usual. "Those idiots came before me? They better get ready for heavier jobs the next week then," Yoongi growled, sntaching the glass out of Seokjin's hand. "Sorry hyung, I'm just annoyed," he grumbled and ordered some skewers. 

"It's fine Yoongs, I can see you're disoriented," Seokjin said with a smile and refilled his glass. "I'm in a risked position guys... do I bail or stay put?" Yoongi groaned, rubbing his face. "Don't do that, it's bad for your skin," Seokjin scowled and Yoongi rolled his eyes, but still placed his hands down anyway.

"Ugh, I'll just screw it and stay put," Yoongi groaned and drank again. "Don't pressure those two a lot Yoongs, and don't overwork yourself, those men will be caught," Seokjin reassures and pats Yoongi's head. Yoongi only grins in return and continues chatting along, which soon became a conversation between him and Namjoon. 

And suddenly, Seokjin thinks he can live like this forever.

He takes one look around his little shop, noticing old friends reunite and talk, completely disregarding their differences. His eyes travel back to Yoongi and Namjoon, and he thinks about to the other four, coming to the conclusion that he likes it.

He likes the fact that if this haven of his can provide the comfort and escape for people... then he can live peacefully knowing that.


	87. Our Guardian Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> WhiteMoonAndBlackSun requested:
> 
> just make Jin a secret angel, who is discovered by BTS by mistake
> 
> I changed the angel part because my belief has this view on angels where we sort of have to be careful the way we represent them, so instead of writing Seokjin as an angel, I'll just write him as a guardian or something (sort of like Heechul in my other chapter) And yes, I know I had an Angel fic with vixx but that was before I knew of the fact with my belief so please excuse this and accept the new version!

  **Jin's flowers:**

*~*

Seokjin had six painted roses on his ankle, little flowers that really only rested on his skin. They weren't big and for that he was thankful, meaning that they were easy to hide. He, at first, was confused as to why it had suddenly appeared when he was ten, but after a brief explanation from his father, he had felt a burden placed on him ever since. He was responsible for six lives... the six pink and purple flowers that rested on the stem seemed to glare at him. 

He at first refused to be the guardian of six people, and he believed it fully even as an adult. Hence, when he was scouted to become a trainee for Bighit, he figured it'd be best to join as it would decrease the possibility to meet the six people. After trials of the harsh trainee period, he was able to debut as the seventh member of the group BTS. It never struck his mind that the members apart from him were... six. Seokjin had eventually noticed this when he had carefully thought of it.

He had practically taken the role of the 'mother' (heck, Jimin even called him mom!) but to him it was more an elder brother looking out for his dongsaengs. That's when he realized. It hadn't been too long after debut, and Seokjin was getting anxious suddenly. 

He rubbed at his mark constantly, staring into space in worry as he thought  _"Why have I been so stupid? They are six! I have six flowers! I shouldn't have joined!"_

It wasn't that Seokjin hated these boys, and even if he was guarding some other six it would still be the same, but it was just that... well... Seokjin didn't want that responsibility.

It was no secret that Seokjin had been very insecure about himself, other than his looks of course. He kept thinking,  _am i being funny enough? Am i being boring? Do I put off a good vibe? Are people comfortable with me?_

But  _this,_ this was  _worse_. 

He had spent years studying the purpose of these so called 'guardians' and most of them describe their fate as "tough" or "troubling" and of course, with Seokjin's negative little mind, he would always focus on the bad outcomes, not the good ones. Once he would read those experiences, he would immediately back off, biting his nails in worry and fright. 

Seokjin knew that these guardians were supposed to love and care for the people they are supposed to protect, and there are even records of guardians dying while doing their job. Now, Seokjin  _loves_  his life, and he doesn't think he'd give up his life for somebody and cause pain to his family, but once again, he didn't notice that these cases of guardians dying were centuries ago and the modern cases only happened because of medical or accidental reasons. But hey, what can you do to a paranoid mind?

Seokjin was afraid of failing at this, he was afraid of failing to protect, to love and to care for these six people because if there's one thing Seokjin can't handle, is losing people he loves. 

That is something he never admitted out loud.

There would always be something that clung to him. He figured it was a natural response as a guardian but then.. he started to wonder. How were these six people like? Where they.... cute? Feisty? someone who stood up for equality? Someone who wasn't afraid of speaking their mind on what's right? Seokjin kind of... admired... them.

It was already known that the people the guardians protected were always good people, not people who committed crimes or were cruel. This served double to Seokjin, with one side serving as a support to his argument of worrying to fail to protect his six people and another side being that he would be with people who genuinely are good people.

And in a way... he really looked forward to meeting them.

But no, he would  _fail_ , he would most certainly  _fail_

There was a time, however, where he actually  _tried_. He had been involved in committees in his school that worked in giving to people, volunteered at orphanages and hospitals and he would constantly head over to some retirement homes. His attempts only discouraged him. The kids at school would snicker and tease people that would be members of the committeee, some orphans he got close to left and his heart broke when he saw the sadness in the eyes of some who were returned, and when the elders would head to the hospitals and pass awa with their family members coming in to empty their rooms... well it made Seokjin cry back home.

So, afterwards, he took a decision to return to hating his mark.

But life has a funny way of making people change their minds. 

Seokjin had grown.. distant. He wouldn't talk as much, he wouldn't hang out with the group and he wouldn't be as gentle with the maknae line as before, so of course, his behavior confused his members. Had they done something wrong? Had they become too annoying? Was it because of their practically non-existent popularity? The boys simply did not know.

Seokjin would still cook for them of course, and help them with anything they needed (like Jungkook's homework) but... he just wouldn't open up. They respected him for it of course but... it just left them feeling as if Seokjin didn't trust them enough.. and it kind of hurt.

Yoongi eventually had enough and forced Seokjin out of his sulking corner and was followed by the other five (with the maknae line clinging onto their hyung). Seokjin obviously made up a lie, quickly sticking his foot under the blanket to avoid having anyone notice his mark. After that, they returned to their routine, but Seokjin was still cautious.

Now, it all lead up to this day.

One of the managers kept holding Jungkook or Taehyung back, and he would keep them for hours. Seokjin always felt a bad vibe from the manager, but he never expected it to be like this.

Seokjin had rushed back to their dance room, mentally scolding himself when he realized that he had left his bag. He expected to find Taehyung dancing or practicing his vocals, but when he stepped into the room, he saw the manager slap Taehyung's face, hard enough to have him crashing into the ground. 

Seokjin stood there, paralyzed and body going cold. His mark  _burned_ , his heartstrings were being pulled and anger was quickly growing. He was blinded by rage as he stalked over to the manager, who held a look of shock when he realized he had been caught. 

Just to make things hurt, the first thing Seokjin did was slap the guy back, even harder than how he hit Taehyung. Once he was on the floor, Seokjin spit out insults and yelling, "What makes you think you have the authority to hit people? You're nothing but a piece of s-" and he kept going and going until the manager had shot up and ran out of that room. 

Seokjin was tempted to run after him but was held back by Taehyung, who immediately hugged him after Seokjin turned around. 

Seokjin was not willing to go up to management for this, knowing that despite being the only group they managed they were still busy people do their short staff and it would take weeks and even months to get in contact with the superiors, so the first thing he did was gather a group meeting and hold a discussion.

Yoongi and Namjoon wanted to hurt the man, hurt him just as he hurt the two youngest, but Seokjin kept them at bay, kept them from bursting out of those room even if he wanted to do the same. Together, they conducted a plan to get that manager fired. 

Seokjin had made it clear to them that he would not give up until that happened.

And Seokjin could've kissed the ground when ARMY did exactly what they wanted them to do.

When the news had been brought to them, the boys cheered and ran around the dance room in celebration. Seokjin had been hugging Taehyung and jumping around in a circle when they had stumbled to the ground, making Jin's pant leg rise up and reveal the mark. 

Jimin, who had been filming them, noticed the color on his ankle and asked, "Wah, hyung did you get a tattoo? That's so cool-" but he froze when he saw Seokjin's look of panic.

When rapline noticed the silence, they immediately turned to see Seokjin yanking his pant leg downward, his fingers trembling. 

"What's wrong?"

Taehyung had cautiously brought his hand to raise the cloth higher, wondering why Seokjin would be so panicked by a tattoo. 

"It's a guardian mark..." Seokjin whispered, watching as the maknaes (who were in front of him) stared at him in surprise. "No way..." Jungkook murmured, taking his ankle gently and inspecting the mark. Once he touched it, Seokjin felt a tiny sense of happiness flood his chest, making the corners of his lips twitch in effort to smile. 

"It's so pretty.." Jimin added, going to touch it too when he suddenly stopped. "It's six flowers! Six big ones! Do they represent us?" Seokjin now noticed that the other three eldest had walked over and stared in awe at the mark, so he shyly nodded yes. 

"Why would you hide this from us? It's so beautiful!" Hoseok commented, going down to look at it closer. "Is this why you were so distant during our debut days?" Yoongi asked, and Seokjin was kind of impressed at how quickly he caught on, so he replied "yes."

"Why though? You're.. our guardian," Namjoon asked, mentally smiling because it totally fit Seokjin and their little group. 

"I was afraid of failing you guys... or well failing whoever I had to protect... I didn't think I was up for this fate.." Seokjin replied, amazed at how easy these words were spilling from his mouth, but hey, they know now so no point in hiding his reasons. 

Everyone frowned at his reasoning and so Jimin immediately cupped Jin's face, stared him dead in the eye and replied, "There's a reason why you got chosen hyung, whoever made this system work knows what they're doing, so if you got chosen you are clearly up to the job, you weren't going to fail at all! Today is an example! You didn't give up until our safety was ensured, you protected us."

Seokjin chuckled at Jimin's remark, looking down as he muttered, "I guess I did huh..." 

Next thing he knew, he was under a huge cuddle pile (even Yoongi was in it!) with the six boys yelling, "We love you hyung! Thank you so much!!"


	88. Don't Leave Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> request by ryukii101:
> 
> Hi can you write about Jin/ bts get involved in 3 car rear-end accident.   
> 1.Jin car is the middle one  
> 2\. he injured the most(mostly inside but he didn't realize)   
> 3\. When the accident happen he apologize to car in front of him and make sure that they got treatment/ambulance first and check others bts member too..   
> 4\. he faint or something like that after everyone get treatment..  
> 5\. bts member so worry about him and regret because they didn't check him thoroughly because they thought he's was okay.. 
> 
> Ps. 1: I'm okay with either happy ending(netizen praise his thoughtful act) or angst(jin died) 
> 
> Ps. 2: this idea i got because the hot issue right now where when you're celebrity you get special treatment even in life-death situation when normal people are more needy than the celebrity.. I hope bts never used celebrity privileged and help/apologize to others normal people when they causes/ involved in an accident..

Seokjin had stumbled out of the car, coughing from the fumes that he had inhaled. He leaned against it, steadying himself before he walked towards the car in front of him. The couple were breathing heavily, thankfully not as hurt as Seokjin imagined them, but when he heard the soft cries of the children behind them, his heart froze. 

"Please.. quickly... get out, call ambulance," Seokjin said through gritted teeth when the sharp pain kicked into his side. The couple seemed to take in his words slowly, but once their children's cries echoed through the vehicle, they immediately moved. Seokjin then stumbled back to the car, feeling relieved when seeing Jimin and Hoseok already standing outside. They seemed a bit shaken, but Seokjin had quietly patted their cheeks gently and smiled, turning back to get to the others.

Taehyung was frozen in his seat, clutching his chair's handles as he gazed at his thigh's wound, afraid that if he moved, the glass would dig deeper through. Seokjin coaxed him gently, murmuring soft reassurances as he unbuckled the younger, allowed him to lean onto his should so he could get him out. Once seeing his best friend's state, Jimin immediately stumbled over to him and took him out of Jin's arms. After making sure Taehyung was alright with Jimin and Hoseok, he moved over to the car that stuck right behind their own car.

Inside was a man holding onto what Seokjin assumed was his younger sister or cousin or something but all Seokjin wanted was for them to get out because although he didn't know much of cars, he saw a lot of the oils mixing and he did not want anybody near the vehicles with the liquids oozing out. The girl was unconscious and the man seemed to be in a state of shock, so once Seokjin understood that the man was not going to move on his own, he limped hurriedly over to the girl's side and succesfully carried her out, the man from the other car helping him out once he saw Seokjin's limping state. 

After they laid the girl safely on the grass, they moved onto the man and took him out as well. 

Once finished, they waited for the ambulance. While each person attended to their own family, Seokjin ripped a long cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around Taehyung's injured leg, sitting down next to him as he tried to ignore the pain in his side. 

"Hyung, you're bleeding," Hoseok whispered, still a bit shaken up from the crash. However, Seokjin only shook his head and waved him off, muttering a small, "I'm fine." Hoseok wanted to press the question further but he was interrupted when the sirens went through the air.

Once inside the ambulance, the nurses had lifted up his shirt and dragged out a thin piece of glass that had impaled Seokjin's side, promising to clean it and bandage it properly once they got to the hospital (because the boy had stubbornly demanded them to treat the unconscious young girl.

As soon as they got to the hospital, and while the nurses persisted to check on Seokjin, Seokjin insisted to be treated last and ushered them to treat the families and Taehyung. He knew he wasn't  _that_ hurt and that the only thing he felt was wrong with him was that there was something still stuck right above his ribs and it was making his side uncomfortable. He winced every now at then but it was... tolerable.

He had been waiting right outside Taehyung's room, with Hoseok and Jimin on each of his sides, each holding one of his hands as a way to anchor themselves. Seokjin had been dozing off but he always snapped awake once the pain kicked in. He had honestly been meaning to call over a nurse and ask to revise his side again but he would remind himself that there were people who were in more danger than him.

With that thought in mind, he would grit his teeth and lean his head on the wall again.

"Jin hyung!"

Jin took a few seconds to turn his head towards Hoseok, who was pointing towards the hall, "Namjoon, Jungkook and Yoongi hyung are here!" Seokjin was about to nod before Hoseok stood up abruptly, making him wince as he fell slightly forward. Namjoon and Yoongi immediately asked if they were all okay while Jungkook stood in shock at the bandages around his hyungs. The three were beginning to get in a panic once they realized that Taehyung was no where to be seen and right when Seokjin was going to tell them that he was doing just fine, he finally felt the consequence of waiting to be treated for so long.

He grunted at the searing pain that was incredibly at a greater level than the other times. He coughed a bit, trying to inhale but he cringed when another burst of pain kicked in. His vision became filled with black spots and the ringing in his ears became too loud for him to bear. He groaned and struggled to get up, but he was soon relieved when he felt someone lift him up.

His breathing was coming out in short pants and soon he was wheezing, his lungs burning up and the incredible tightness in his throat was making him anxious. Somebody kept shouting for something, but he just couldn't be bothered to even focus.

Instead, he let himself close his eyes.

*~*

Once he woke up, he was immediately greeted by Yoongi, who scowled at him.

"You dumbo, why didn't you say anything?!"

"Mf myfr fhyun"

"what.."

"I'm y..er hyung.."

Yoongi scowled even deeper at him. 

"Seriously? You had bits of glass practically stuck in your organs and you're just thinking about formality?!"

Seokjin grinned lazily at him, turning his head around to meet the rest of the boys who had quickly rushed in after they heard Yoongi's scolding. They all piled up in front of him, asking him if he was okay and if he felt any pain. Seokjin reassured them all but quickly interrogated Taehyung (who was in a wheelchair) who at the same time interrogated him ("but are  _you_  okay?" "Who cares? Are  _you_  okay??"). 

Hoseok and Jimin profusely apologized to not paying attention to him as they should have but Seokjin only scolded them (he couldn't smack their heads because he realized he had small cuts on his hands)for even making themselves feel bad. Of course, the maknae was right in between Taehyung and Seokjin, having felt as if he had some need to be near the two. The others teased him but appreciated the fact that he was the only brave one to do what they all wanted to. 

After they calmed themselves down, the boys lounged around on the room, spending their time chit chatting or going through their phones. 

"Hey hyung! You're a hero!" Namjoon yells out as he walks towards Seokjin and shows him the article, "Bangtan's Kim Seokjin: An Idol-Hero." Seokjin mentally rolled his eyes at the title but read the article and hummed to let Namjoon know when to scroll down.

The boys of course lingered around them, asking them what was going on. "Everybody in the comments are praising you hyung, calling you a hero and not your average idol, everybody is recognizing you!" Seokjin smiled at that, knowing that his injury wasn't for nothing.

"I mean, I'm not gonna let my status get in the way of somebody's life," Seokjin mumbled and right on cue, the door slid open to reveal some of the people who were involved in the accident. The father and the brother walked towards them, both wearing a nervous look as they finally stopped near Jin's bed.

"Thank you so much!" the two said as they bowed, making Seokjin's eyes widen. "Oh wait, no you guys- you don't need to do that," Seokjin quickly said, waving his hands around and pleading them to stand straight.

"No sir, thank you a lot for putting my family first, if it hadn't been for you, our daughter would've had been in surgery by now," the father said, eyes holding genuine gratitude.

"Yes uh, I want to thank you for saving my sister, she was in a really bad state but because of your sacrifice she was able to get the help she needed," the brother said, bowing again and standing straight up right after. Seokjin glanced at the two before smiling gently, nodding in acknowledgement. 

"You are welcome, but, I'm not special, I just did what any sane person would have done," he replied, smiling afterwards. After another exchange of words, the two finally left. Seokjin rested back on the pillow but stayed staring at the closed door.

"What's wrong hyung?"

"Namjoon.... I want to pay their hospital bills," Seokjin mumbled, making Namjoon blink. "But hyung-"

"Hush Joon, I want to know if I can first, and besides, we all suffered because of that hole in the road, so we gotta check to see if they're taking care of that too."

Namjoon and the others exchanged some glances, knowing where these desires where coming from. Instead of arguing with him, Namjoon only smiled and patted his hand, replying,

"Okay hyung."

*~*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, look who's back
> 
> back again
> 
> nnadjnsfnds
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I started high school again and things got hectic. I went to the LY tour yesterday and uGH what a night. My boys were great of course! Anyway, this kinda sucks for being away for too long but it's been like what... two months? I had to give you guys something :( sorry.. but I hoped you enjoyed!!


	89. MAMA Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> request by bunnypeach (ao3):
> 
> At yesterdays MAMA Seokjin was hanging on the air on the intro perf.  
> So can u plz write a story where the clamps holding him up loosens and he falls (NOT ANGST PLZ!)
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Wasn't it JK who was hanging in the air? Idk it's been a long time since MAMA and if it was JK then shhh it's Jin for this prompt okayyyyy

*~*

Seokjin was dizzy, and his ears were ringing. He blinked once then twice, groaning when his vision swirled. He felt himself being placed on something but he couldn't think much of it. He was rushed off of the stage and brought into their dressing room, where people were flocking around trying to get things Seokjin needed. 

Seokjin was still out of it when Taehyung dropped on his knees right next to him, quickly grabbing his hand and lips trembling in worry as moans of pain came from Jin. He had been nearby when he noticed the little crowd running into their dressing room, but he had moved when one of the staff members went over to him to tell him what had happened. The only words needed was "Seokjin-ssi had some trouble with the wires, he's hur-" and Taehyung ran out full speed.

There were some other staff members looking for the rest of the members because they knew that if they didn't tell them immediately, the boys would most likely request for their resignation. It is no secret that BTS are incredibly close to each other, and when any of them are injured or God forbid in a hospital with serious conditions, then they all will come together no matter what.

Especially the maknae line.

The maknae line are extremely close with Jin, closer than Yoongi even (and that's saying a lot). They are extremely protective of the hyung who took care of them as if they were his blood, the hyung who put it upon himself to make sure that they are comforted when they felt homesick, the hyung who literally sacrificed himself for them countless of times. So, everyone was nervous to see how the other two youngest would react because from what they noticed of Taehyung's pursed lips, rigid shoulders and harsh glare... they were absolutely sure they will wreak havoc.

And just as they predicted, Jungkook and Jimin immediately joined Taehyung (Jungkook even shoved Namjoon out of the way.... and Jungkook  _never_  shoves Namjoon) and once they were reassured for the hundredth time that Seokjin was better now, they still demanded the other hyungs to talk with the coordinators of the award show and find out  _why_  the wires had malfunctioned. 

And that was exactly what they did (Even if the maknae line had not requested for it).

They sent the two managers to speak with the coordinators while the boys stayed with Jin, who had been moved to the couch. Jungkook had stubbornly stayed put so that Seokjin could use his thigh as a pillow, Taehyung sat on the ground with his grip on Jin's wrist as tight but gentle as ever and Jimin was sitting on the other side of the couch to support Jin's legs. The rap line stared at the sight, not helping but to smile fondly at the image.

When Seokjin groggily opened his eyes, he winced as the light was too bright for his weak state. Jungkook practically hissed at the staff for having the light on so bright and went to cover Jin's eyes to coax him into getting used to the brightness. Still, they lowered it so that it wouldn't overwhelm Seokjin.

Hoseok, knowing that the maknae line were going to be clingy to the eldest for a while (perhaps a week?), decided to head over and grab a water bottle for Jin. When he got closer to Jin, he noticed the discomfort in the eldest and so he asked Seokjin what was wrong. Instead, Seokjin slowly sat up and asked for the bottle, to which Hoseok gladly handed over, and drank it all in one go. 

"I just wanted to sit up Hobi..." he muttered, his voice hoarse.

"Are you feeling better hyung? Do you think you can handle performing?" Namjoon asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Seokjin nodded with a smile, "Course Joon... the fall wasn't that high up anyway." The maknae line immediately protested against the idea, shouting that Seokjin  _still_  passed out and had been so for forty minutes (the awards would start in twenty minutes too! There was just no way Seokjin would be ready then!!).

"No Hyung! You must feel hurt somewhere, it's best if you sit this one out," Jimin chastised, lifting the blanket around Seokjin up to his chin. Seokjin frowned at Jimin and kept insisting to be prepared for the show, clearly showing that he would put up a fight if was not allowed to go. The boys, clearly sensing this, only sighed and allowed the stylists to help Seokjin, not leaving the room whatsoever.

Some artists were surprised to see Seokjin up and going, having seen him being carried away into the room in very bad conditions. Still, they bowed to him, some even stopping him from bowing back as he seemed to be wincing whenever he did. 

The boys were as worried as ever, never letting him out of their sight and quickly going up to him when they noticed him struggling in something. 

The most worrying part of the night was when they were up to perform next. They urged and even begged Seokjin not to perform, but the eldest hadd made up his mind and only shot them a glare when they approached him. They were already walking up to the stage, settling themselves down in their position, and shring worried glances at each other.

The music started, the cheers echoed, and the boys held in their breath as they shot up and performed, succesfully concealing their worry. 

Some of them noticed that the other artists themselves were worried, sitting at the edge of their seats as they all eyed Seokjin, who seemed to be clenching his jaw. The first song passed, then the second and when they finally ended the third, they staggered off of stage, with Taehyung and Hoseok immediately going to Seokjin's side to support him.

When they were off the stage and out of camera's sights, Seokjin stumbled forwards, making them all lunge towards him. Their manager hurried over and scowled, chastising, "you kid, that was incredibly careless of you!" hurriedly lifting Seokjin's shirt up to place a patch on him. Seokjin chuckled and wiped off his sweat, winking at them and replying, "But I pulled through didn't I?"

The members only shook their heads, knowing he was right but seeing him in that state only made the situation worse.

Once the award show was over and they were back home, they all took turns scolding the eldest and fuzzing over him, with the maknae line refusing to leave Seokjin's side and pushing his bed together with Yoongi's in order to make more room.

Seokjin only sheepishly smiled and promised not to be that careless again, still beaming at the fact that each member grudgingly admitted that they were impressed and proud that their hyung pulled through in the end.


	90. Jin's incredibly horrifying (amazing) university experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request (ao3) Summary:
> 
> A university au would be cool, depicting what Jin might actually go through uni--I mean I know it wouldn't be crazy, people are normal

 

***~***

Seokjin wasn't really excited about starting at a new university when his old one was already neat. Alas, he had to move to a cheaper place, and that cheaper place was right next to an affordable university too, and he didn't want to wake up an extra hour early to catch the train to go to his other college. Granted, he came from a wealthy family, but that family also had ideas that they should not pretend as if their comfortable world is the only thing that exists, so his parents made him work for his own money, with exceptions being if he is 1. in a hospital or 2. needs some emergency money.

And Seokjin is a good child, so he happily abided to those rules.

But sometimes Seokjin just wants to extract all the money (or most of it at least because his conscious would still nag at him) in his bank account, buy a penthouse, quit his job at the gym and just live on food delivery as he gets his weekly allowance from his brother (because his brother still has a soft spot for him).

So, with this in thought, Seokjin trudged into the new university, hoping to get through his two classes that day without any worry.

It did not go as he expected.

First of all, he got there super early, second of all, the classroom was unexpectedly bright so he couldn't even take a nap, third of all, he was too self-conscious to walk around or talk to that one male student who was busily writing something down on the numerous papers displayed on his desk. Seokjin quietly observed the room, noticing how there weren't any windows so he could gaze out of when he got bored, or that there weren't any corners that he could escape to because it was a sort of rounded room, and how the lights were so damn  _bright_.

Seokjin could only sigh and drop his head. 

"Did you move classes?" 

Seokjin looked up to see the male student smiling at him as he organized his papers. "Oh uh, no I'm actually new to this school," Seokjin replied. The male student made an 'oh' face and sheepishly grinned, "Well, I hope you enjoy the class, the professor does a good job of explaining things and helping in the material," he mutters, "it just sucks when you forget the due date to a presentation." Seokjin smiles at that and heads over to where the student is,

"Oh? I know this," Seokjin murmured, catching the student by surprise. "We covered this in my old school," Seokjin added and the student nodded. "So, what's your name?" The student asked and Seokjin replied, making the other grin and respond, "I'm Namjoon."

And so it went.

Seokjin was glad to have an acquintance so soon, and hopefully a friend, so when class started, he immediately parked himself right next to Namjoon, who seemed to not have a problem with it at all.

How did it escalate to where he was at now?

Well, right after the class, Seokjin and Namjoon still had two hours before their next class, so Namjoon suggested that he meet his other friends, all in which were in different departments. Seokjin didn't have anything else to do, and so he thought, what could be the harm? So he agreed, and he soon found himself in the musical art department, right in front of a dance studio.

He walked in and was immediately bombarded with men and woman swaying their limbs in an incredible way that Seokjin didn't think was possible. Namjoon seemed used to it as he guided Seokjin around the room until they reached two males who seemed incredibly into the routine they had been given. Seokjin watched them in amazement for a minute, and the only reason he was snapped out of it was because they had stopped and headed over to greet them.

The two males introduced themselves as Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok, greeting Seokjin incredibly loud and cheerful and hugging him even if they were a bit too sweaty. Still, Seokjin greeted them with smiles.

Up next were Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook, both majoring in film and photography. The two were also energetic and greeted Seokjin enthusiastically, and were also quick to crumble Namjoon's reputation, much to the latter's dismay. 

Then, they moved onto another art department, and Seokjin was expecting another bright, fast-talking and giggly friend but who he met was completely unexpected. 

Out of the department walked a fully-black dressed male with eccentric mint hair and black glasses, his hands stuffed into his pockets, mouth deep in a scowl, and a laptop with a binder pressed against his ribs and arm. In reality, Seokjin had not noticed him until he appeared in front of them. The male spoke up and said, 

"You got my coffee?"

Taehyung nodded and handed over the drink, that Seokjin barely realized he had, and the man happily accepted it,

"who's the new victim," he asked, not even giving Seokjin a glance. "Come on hyung, don't scare him away, I like him!" Jimin said, wrapping an arm around Seokjin who tried not to wince at the sticky man. "if anything I think  _you're_  scaring him away," Yoongi said and with a nod as a hello, he introduced himself, "My name is Min Yoongi, I've been held captive by these freaks I've been forced to call friends, run away while you have time." 

Seokjin snorted at that and ignored the other's bickerings and shook his head as Yoongi grinned back.

And in that little moment, he thought he'd be okay.

*a few months later*

Okay, he may or may have not lied to himself.

He's had to get accustomed to clingy children in adult bodies, get accustomed to Yoongi's grumpy mood if he has not had his coffee, has had to get accustomed to Namjoon's habbit of constantly breaking his pencils and staining his paper sheets with some liquid.

And  _geez_  when they found out he could cook, he was suddenly bombarded with almost daily visits at dinner.

At first he was okay with it, and he honestly finds all the habbits amusing and endearing, but sometimes it just gets... overwhelming.

He's learned not to wear fuzzy sweaters around the dance duo because they're always somehow sweeating (how the hell they don't smell Seokjin would like to know) but its cold today and Hoseok is rubbing on him and Seokjin can't help but recoil into himself when he sees the matted material after Hoseok gets off of him. Yoongi's in a particularly bad mood today because he has a test to study for and two essays to write and coffee won't satisfy him and now Seokjin is close to running out of the library because  _oh my goodness Yoongi won't stop scowling and he's like two seconds from screaming out curses_.

Namjoon is trying to put together some packet and the poor boy broke yet another stapler and Seokjin just wants to staple them for him but he is working on his own essay and he's learned not to trust Namjoon with his own material the hard way. Jimin is happily snacking on some peanut butter and banana and Seokjin's so hungry dammit and it doesn't help that Jungkook is chugging down some protein shake (when they all know it's a cookies and cream milkshake). Taehyung is reviewing some photographs and he keeps asking Seokjin which one is good for his project but honestly they all look the same to him and Seokjin wants to tell him he should ask Jungkook because  _he's in the same major as him dammit_  and Seokjin is just a poor but rich but still kinda poor student who currently wants to ram his head through a wall.

So, as Jimin's chewing sounds, Namjoon's hiss of pain whenever he pricks his finger, Jungkook's gulps, Taehyung's poking, Hoseok's humming and Yoongi's hissed cursing gets too much for him, Seokjin actually lets out a sob. The boys immediately look at him and Seokjin is so humiliated because its the first time he's ever been close to tears about something so  _childish_  but he can't help it.

He's barely typed three paragraphs when he needs to fill out three pages and he forgot all his notes and the boys are lovely as always but they're just  _staring_  at him and Seokjin can't bear it. He buries his face in his hands and takes a deep breath, looking up to stare at the computer screen in complete and utter exhaustion. There's another moment of silence, but then Namjoon's calmin voice resonates through him as he says,

"I think we've had enough for today," 

Before Seokjin knows it, they're all packing up and Jungkook even begins to organize his things for him. Seokjin tries to protest and ask why they were doing this but the boys only hush him and quickly shove him out of the suffocating place.

Seokjin confusingly gets into Taehyung's car with a few others as the rest get into another car, watches as the boys seem completely at ease and not giving him weird glances or anything. He expects them to ask about what had happened but Jimin turns around from his spot at passenger seat and asks, "where do you wanna go?"

Seokjin blinks, and then blinks again,

He's learned not to question their motives, or retaliate with another question, so he mumbles, "i'm kinda hungry." 

"What are you in the mood for? Foreign? Cheap takeout? sandwiches?"

"... I'm okay with sandwiches...."

Yoongi, who is besides him, quickly sends a message to the groupchat to tell them where they are going and once its done, he settles back into his seat, not saying anything else.

Seokjin is still confused but a bit relieved, not knowing what to do or what to say as he seems to be the only awkward one there.

The boys end up taking him to a sandwich place, and once they're done, they suggest to walk around a bit and Seokjin gladly accepts. 

The day then consists of them just talking and calming themselves down with a beverage, the scenery, and the relaxing feeling of human companionship.

They finish off with some soju in Seokjin's apartment, drinking away as they play some card game. Soon enough, the three youngest are sprawled around the room deep in slumber, leaving the elder ones to clean up the few bottles. 

"You feeling better now?"

Seokjin has almost forgotten about what had been the cause to the entire day out, but he manages a small nod, making Hoseok smile.

"Good, we do this kind of stuff when one of us or all of us get frustrated at something or just can't do anything due to stress," he explains, "its a thing that helps us all, I'm glad it worked on you too." 

"What is hard for us today, will be easier for us tomorrow," Yoongi sleepily mumbles and right before Namjoon can open his mouth to correct him, Yoongi raises a finger and replies, "shut up Namjoon I'm trying to be inspirational."

Seokjin smiles at Namjoon's reaction, but he turns to Hoseok and thanks him, thanks  _them_  for helping him to relieve his worries.

University is tough and stressful, Seokjin knows, but it won't be as bad if they have friends like them.

And so Seokjin is grateful for that.

For  _them_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not uploading a lot lol, I actually have a lot more time to write now, but I've been watching some shows that naturally inspired some story ideas, so I've been writing those prompts and I'm pretty happy with the results!
> 
> They're still not done but its almost there.
> 
> Of course I won't abandon this book either, I've actually started a lot of the requests I've recieved, I just need to finish them lol.


	91. Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Jen (ao3) requested:
> 
> Jin hyung gets disrespected and hurt by the members, like the two chapters you just published, but he actually leaves the group. In the futur they meet, say at an event, the boys regret what they did, but don't say anything. I love angst.

***~***

Seokjin didn't spare them a glance when they walked into the room.

Seokjin had only held his head high, his back straight yet his posture relaxed. The members knew that he had seen them, and to be honest it was inevitable as they  _were_  in an awards show, but they couldn't understand why he wasn't reacting at all. They were sure he would at least  _frown_  at them, glare at them, or leave the room, and they would not be offended at all. They expected it and they would have accepted it, knowing that he had every reason to act that way.

Still, Seokjin had only sat closer to Jaehwan, who was still talking despite obviously glancing between the old band members, and acted as if the temperature had not just dropped. The other celebrities who were there became nervous and uncomfortable, knowing of the many rumors that had been flowing around on  _why_  the ex-member left. 

It was clear that Seokjin would  _not_  be leaving by himself, a message that BTS were the ones who are supposed to leave.

So, the boys had immediately turned around and left the room, heading back to their own.

Back in the waiting room for all the celebs, Seokjin had pursed his lips tightly, and leaned back on the wall. Jaehwan had stopped talking to him and instead was leaning on his elbows, waiting to see what his friend wanted. Seeing no response from the idol-turned-actor, he finally asked,

"You want to leave? The boys won't mind if you come to our room."

Seokjin shook his head and turned to look to where the other celebs were, some of them immediately looking away, some only smiling at him in encouragement. Seokjin was grateful for those who still viewed him as a normal person, completely dismissing the rumors that had flown around and is still present, even if some of those rumors were true.

Keeping that in mind, Seokjin frowned as unwanted memories flowed back into his mind, unfortunately bittering his moment.

*A few years back*

Seokjin was happy for finally debuting in a group, he really was.

Unfortunately, he was stuck with some people who had been... ruining his expectations.

He didn't understand why they didn't.. like him. He wasn't a fake, he wasn't two-faced, and he certainly doesn't offend people. He knows he has a good reputation, and he prides himself in being one of the few trainees who don't let themselves be spoiled by greed, which is why he's confused as to why the group he was in didn't spare him a glance when he tried talking to them.

He was patient at first, willing to do whatever they asked just for the sake of being able to be in the same room without any of them walking out. He had stayed up many nights doing what was supposed to be done by them, and he had endured many insults, but all his efforts were worthless.

One day, he had been in a music show when he finally accepted that no matter what he did, these boys would simply not accept him.

For some odd reason, he was being screamed at for breaking an equipment that belonged to the show, something he  _knew_  he had no part in. He looked towards his members, a silent plea to  _back him up_  because they were all together the entire day, and Seokjin believed that these boys weren't as mean as they had been to him.

He was proven wrong, however, when they only looked the other way, some even leaving the room as he was shoved into another room to talk about the consequences of his supposed accident.

After that day, he had changed.

He no longer cared on what the others thought of him, and he no longer screwed himself over for him. How else would they change if he gave them everything they wanted? Seokjin was determined to show them that he was no longer going to be their dog.

So, when they had demanded, not asked, for his help in somethings, Seokjin would only look at them and say, "do it yourself, it's your responsibility," and walk away. At first, the boys were too shocked to see how he was acting, but they quickly began to retaliate with their own attacks. They had shoved him into walls, thrown away his clothes, and had switched his shampoos with messy mixtures of egg and cheese, but Seokjin endured it all.

Of course, it was only the younger ones who did it, but the elder ones had only turned a blind side to it, which automatically made it worse.

Seokjin isolated himself, hanging out with friends or simply doing some activities by himself, to try and narrow down the time spent with the bastards back at the dorm, but to no avail, they did whatever they could to humiliate him.

And they succeeded when Seokjin had lost his friend because of Jimin.

Jimin had been angry at the fact that his friend was  _also_  friends with Seokjin, so he had said something so incredibly untrue about him, and he had only smiled smugly when the said friend confronted Seokjin about it, leaving the poor boy in shock as the friend had  _smacked_  him. Seokjin only turned to glare at him, a look that was rare despite the situation he was in.

Seokjin had enough.

He had no problem with them sneering at him, but if they made him out to be the bad guy, then he was pissed.

When they got back to the dorm, Seokjin had punched Jimin in the face, making the others gasp at the uncharacteristic action.

"You bastard! Isn't it enough for you to have treated me like some idiot in the dorms?! Why do you have to get involved in my personal life?!"

Jimin glared at him and shoved him back, surprising Seokjin at the force of the small boy, "because you're a worthless piece of scum who took someone else's place! Who do  _you_  think you are?! You were just a backup plan, nothing else! Don't you  _ever_  think you're allowed to have the same things we do, you never deserved any of it!"

Seokjin's eyes widened at the statement. Was it true? Was his position in the group just... a second choice? He had heard of a few trainees dropping, but... he didn't know about this.

"You  _never_  belonged in Bangtan!"

Seokjin... understood.

He understood now, he understood why he had been hurriedly called into the office, why he was told that he would debut when he had been told first that it would take longer for him.

"He finally said it,"

Seokjin turned around to face Namjoon, his heart breaking when seeing the younger's cold gaze on him. Namjoon had never... done or said anything to make him feel out of place, but this...  _this_  was certainly new. Seokjin took in a shaky breath, his hands beginning to tremble as he looked around the room to look at the apathetic eyes of everyone, his mind racing with thoughts.

"What?"

"Dae was supposed to be here, he was supposed to be the one to stay and be the seventh member of our group, but you took his spot! You disgusting piece of-"

Seokjin had enough, he had  _enough_. He knew that these boys thought he bought his way in, he  _knew_  that they believed he used his status to become an idol. Seokjin wouldn't ever use his money or status, he believed in fair treatment, but he knew that no matter what he did, these boys would never accept him. So as Namjoon began to spill out his pent-up frustration, Seokjin turned around and ran out of the dorms, ran all the way until he reached... well... somewhere.

Seokjin went missing for a whole week, seeking comfort in vixx's dorms.

When he came back, his parents were waiting for him, his mother bursting into tears as she took in her son's appearance, his father heaving a relieved sigh as he saw Jin. 

Seokjin burst for the third time that week. 

He talked it out with Bang pd, pleading to be let go because he just couldn't handle being with people who hated him. Bang pd didn't put up a fight, and he instead agreed, allowing Jin to leave and reassuring him that he would still offer Jin help because Bang pd still cared for him. 

The boys and him never saw each other again, not until Seokjin came back under a new agency, appearing in a new drama. 

The boys didn't know then, and it was only when their manager caught them cursing out Seokjin's new career and the man himself, that the truth was finally revealed to them. Dae had been the ungrateful one, he was kicked out for fooling around with the girl trainees, kicked out for talking behind the company's back, and he had even threatened the one responsible for putting the final member into the band, the only reason as to why he was even considered to be in the group lineup. When Bighit found out, they immediately got rid of him, and decided that Seokjin was to be the one to be put into the group.

The boys, of course, felt like douchebags.

They searched for Seokjin, called out, sent emails to the company to allow them to speak to him, but they never got a response.

The first time they saw Seokjin after two years, it was at an award show. Both band and ex-member have been successful, meaning that they were both expected to show up at the award ceremony. The group immediately headed towards where they thought Seokjin would be, seeing him immediately with a group of friends at the waiting room.

Seokjin at first didn't notice them, too busy laughing at something that Hani and Moonbyul were doing, but when they had gotten close enough, Seokjin immediately turned sour.

"Jin-"

_You don't deserve to call him that_

Yoongi only bit back his tongue, gulping the knot in his throat as he bowed, knowing that the others mimicked his action, and said, "Seokjin-ssi, please... can we talk?"

Seokjin stared at him with dull eyes (Hoseok didn't miss the way Hani and Sandeul placed a comforting hand on his forearm and back) and with a cold voice, he replied, "No." The others expected this reaction, but Jungkook stepped out and persisted, "Please... we want to-"

"Haven't you done enough?"

The others looked back at Hani, who had her lips pressed into a thin line. "You hurt him bad enough, left him alone so many times! And you think you have the right to defend yourselves?! Whatever happened that made you reach out, forget it,  _you do not deserve a second chance_ ," Hani said in a harsh tone, her signature smile erased from her features as it was instead replaced with angry eyes and a frown. 

Seokjin was facing the ground, his face unimpressed at the outburst of his friend, but he was glad someone was talking in his place as he didn't want to waste breath on the group in front of him.

"You're... You're right... we apologize for intruding,"

Seokjin wanted to laugh at Namjoon's voice, but he kept quiet.

Instead, when he looked up and saw the retreating figures of the boys he once foolishly called brothers, he felt glad that he had let go.

*present*

Seokjin opened the card, his smile never faltering as he read the name out, the only sign of his discomfort being the twitch in the corner of his lip, but nobody could even guess his feelings behind it.

He only let out a chuckle and looked up at the audience, giving a huge smile before he turned to look straight into the eyes of the first person he could meet.... Jimin.

"Congratulations to BTS!"

As the audience roared, most in cheers and a few in anger, Seokjin kept steady eye contact with the male as he stood up, his lips trembling as he too didn't break the stare. When they were right in front of him, Seokjin never dropped his smile as he handed over the trophy, but the others knew that the stare he had on them was nothing but years of resentment, a feeling he had all the rights to.

Seokjin didn't drop his facade all until he was finally backstage, and all he could do as he stared into the screen where Namjoon was giving his speech was to feel nothing but bitterness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry people :/ I'm officially closing requests.
> 
> It's not any of your guys' fault, it's me who can't keep up with updating anymore. I honestly lost interest in this book a while ago, which was the reason why I haven't updated as much (plus being busy with school and coming up with new book ideas and writing them out). Don't worry though! I'll try to write all of the remaining requests I have left. Perhaps later when I get out some of the book ideas and finish writing them through, I'll come back to this book. 
> 
> Thank you all for showing such a great amount of support for this book! You have no idea how much I appreciate you guys lol and I'm sorry I stopped writing this book but hopefully, I'll recover interest again! 
> 
> Goodbye!


	92. Epiphany (Stream it!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary:
> 
> request by AkieTsuki_02 (ao3):
> 
> How about BTS being a superhero group (Avenger's rivals on the other side of the world)? And socially awkward maknae!Jin being a spy raised by supervillains tasked with sabotaging the group from inside out, but end up getting adopted by them?
> 
> So I changed it up a bit, these boys are spies who happen to have abilities.

***~***

Jin lowered his neck to avoid looking at the proud looks of his fa- no, they never were his family. His _leader_ patted his shoulder gently and proudly said, "I knew you wouldn't let me down." Jin bit his inner lip and felt as if the touch was fire to his skin. 

He was  _not_  supposed to be feeling this way, at  _all_.

He should be glowing with pride and happiness at the knowledge that his leader was  _proud_  of him. Still, he couldn't help but feel his heartstrings pulled down as he replayed the memory in his mind. He didn't know where they were, hell, he didn't know if they were still  _alive_.

All he knew, was that he was going to be sent back to the infirmary to have his wounds checked, and then he would be sent to another mission. Other than that, Seokjin didn't know.

Once he was placed down on the bed they had in the infirmary room, Seokjin felt choked up. 

Why had he done that? 

To people who accepted him for who he was?

To people who allowed him to have the liberty he did not have here?

To people who offered him  _an escape_?

To people who wanted to take him in despite knowing who he  _really_  worked for?

Seokjin turned to look at the grey walls, fingers trembling as he stared at the roster that had names of people who were next in line for checkups. Those checkups would then lead them to a very painful operation that was meant to enhance whatever weak spot they had in parts of their body.

Jin's name was third.

Jin forgot about those operations.

JIn's trembling traveled up to his lips, a sob threatening to escape as he  _yearned_  to be back where he was.

He closed his eyes and focused in controlling his breathing, but all he could think of was the six boys who had given him a  _home_.

*ten months before*

"Who is this?"

"His name is Kim Seokjin, he seems to be the person Headquarters has decided to send,"

"This kid? No way."

"V... be  _quiet,_ "

Seokjin may only be eighteen, but he can sure as hell murder numerous people even if they were armed, but these people don't know that, so he held himself back.

"Alright then, this is our new recruit guys, I expect all of you to help him comfortable despite the age difference," RM turns around and smiles at Seokjin, who keeps his stiff expression. "It's nice to meet you Seokjin-ssi, I am RM, the leader of this group, I hope we can all get along," he says and smiles, surprising Seokjin slightly.

Who cares about getting along? They're a group of spies, not friends... right?

Seokjin... was incredibly foolish to think that way.

As the days passed, Seokjin noticed how well this group fit together, how they knew each other so well that it had Seokjin thinking that they knew each other since babies. Days turned into weeks, and Seokjin could barely keep up. He  _had_  to get these plans, had to earn these people's trusts to get them, but how?

He's been a perfect comrade. He's finished all his tasks, he's filed every report, he obeys the rules, he respects them all and keeps conversations to a minimum as it is expected. To no avail, they just don't.... agree? Seokjin doesn't even  _know_.

They're in a mission when he  _snaps_. He doesn't  _know_  what they want from him, why aren't they... opening up to him? Seokjin is being underestimated yet again by JK and he can't  _stand_  it. This guy's been on his nerves as he constantly teases him about being the one with a stick up his- but  _anyway_ , Seokjin is  _this_  close to letting him fall to his death so he could have enough time to infiltrate the room and hack into the system but he just wants to prove him wrong  _once._

So when Jungkook lets out a panicked yell and Seokjin  _knows_  he's holding onto dear life, Seokjin grits his teeth, runs back the entire two yards, grabs his forearms, ignores Jungkook's shocked expression and pulls the bastard up with all his strength. Jungkook is breathing heavily as he stares at Seokjin in disbelief, not really connecting the dots that this guy who he assumed would have ditched his sorry butt actually ran back for him.

Seokjin glares at him and hurries him to stand up, muttering, "We have five minutes now, let's go."

After the mission is done, things are still awkward.. well to Jungkook at least.

After a while, it seems that Jungkook told the others about what happened because they start... to test him.

Seokjin isn't stupid, he knows that the boys are doing something, and well.. he sees no harm in playing along.

He's been invited along to other places, and Seokjin agrees. Although it takes a while for Seokjin to understand the reason why they go to arcades is to have fun, he actually... loosens up. The boys are starting to pick up converstations with him, and this time Seokjin replies with more than a hum of yes, a shake of the head, and stares.

One time, Agust is working in the dining room and Seokjin arrives with some food. At first he plans to eat in his room, but well he feels that if he does that then it will break any kind of connection they have and Seokjin  _needs_  that connection. So he sits down in front of him and studies the man in front of him. Agust doesn't seem to notice his presence, but Seokjin keeps eating anyway. It is when his stomach growls that Seokjin  _finally_  extends a hand, offering a slice of his sandwich.

 _Yoongi_  realizes this and smiles thankfully at Seokjin before asking, "Do you get this?"

Seokjin moves towards him and studies the algorithm in front of him. Seokjin furrows his eyebrows before wiping his hands and moves to type some codes into the system. Yoongi's eyes widen at the unlocking of the system and gapes at the younger one, chuckling as he shakes his head.

"Thanks man, I should've asked for help sooner,"

"Why didn't you?"

"Well.. you aren't exactly the approachable type.. no offense, you probably would've told me that it was my job so I had to do it myself,"

He was right, Seokjin  _would_  have told him that. Its the exact mentality his agency had. If they are given a task, it is their responsibility, so they shouldn't ask for any help. But for some reason, Seokjin feels bad.

"Sorry... I tend to stick to the rules,"

"Yeah no kidding,"

Seokjin feels.. embarrased?

"But, you're getting better,"

*back in the infirmary room*

"Agent Jin stop  _trembling_ ,"

Seokjin bites his lips at the reprimand.

"I apologize,"

The doctor sends him a sharp gaze before sighing, heading over to the cabinet and Seokjin can practically scream at him to not give him a sedative, but if he does that then he is sure to get a punishment.

"This is unusual, you usually go through these without any problem,"

"I... apologize,"

She sighs and taps his thigh, making him stand up.

"You've gone soft..." she murmurs, shaking her head, "You know what that means, don't you?"

He keeps quiet this time and after a while he realizes,

_He can't breath._

*five months earlier*

He still has problems opening up fully to them, but the truth is that he is  _afraid_. He's getting too close, something that was not supposed to be part of the mission. 

There's an assignment given to them that almost  _kills_  him.

He's laying in their emergency cot, something that they wouldn't have done if this was a mission under his agency. Currently, Hoseok, JImin and Taehyung are all carrying him hurriedly into their truck, running fast yet cautiously as Seokjin struggles to breath in, letting out grunts and occasional whines at the searing pain on his thigh. He tries to say through gritted teeth to leave him so they can go and aid the other three, but all Hoseok does is hush him and urge the other two to hurry the hell up.

As soon as they get to the truck, JImin immediately takes out the medical aid they have and goes to work. He soothes out the oil that helps with the burn, places bandages tightly to stop the bleeding and maneuvers the needle and string carefully to patch up his arm.

Seokjin can  _barely_  keep in the grunts, not having experienced this many wounds before, almost all of them being burns. To be honest, this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't stopped to stay behind Jimin, but it did and now Seokjin remembers why he chose to abandon others in the first place, but he knows that if he left Jimin then he would never forgive himself.

Jimin doesn't need these kinds of scars, Seokjin has plenty of them and he doesn't mind gaining more.

It's the first time he feels so pathetically weak, so pathetically wanting of comfort provided by someone. He's never used this word before, never used any terms of endearment really, but he  _needs_ comfort now, he  _desperately_  needs something so  _foreign_  to him. He doesn't care in what way it comes, he just  _needs_  it.

So, with shuttering breaths and a choked up throat, he cries out, "Hyu...Hyung!"

Seokjin could  _scream_  at the response he doesn't  _get_. 

He cries out again, a pathetic weak sob following it afterwards.

The initial shock the others have disappears as Hoseok quickly threads his fingers through his hair, shushing him and cradling his head on his lap. Taehyung also grabs his hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles as he looks at the other with pain.

Seokjin cries out, his chest  _begging_  for it to be let out, his heart beating at an incredibly quick rate.

He knows that if he lets himself go, then it'll be over, he'll lose his pride and he'll lose everything they taught him. But it feels  _right_. He screams, sobs and cries until his eyes are burning and his throat constricting so tightly that it leaves it aching and feeling heavy. 

The days after this is perhaps the lowest he's ever been with the boys.

He refuses to leave his room and cowers in bed, and while he's always felt a resentment towards himself, he's never hated himself this much. He broke the most important rule for himself _and_  for his agency. He spent  _years_  controlling his emotions and hiding them away from himself, but  _why_  was he letting himself go? For  _them?_

He can't stay here anymore, he doesn't want to.

Which is why he chooses to contact his agency and requests for a removal from his mission, but... they  _deny_  it. He doesn't give it away, that he's broken a rule because he is  _terrified_  of going back to the disciplinary ward again. He chokes it up though and accepts his mission, covering his mouth to try and stop even more cries from coming out. 

He  _hates_  the feeling, absolutely detests it.

But when Namjoon comes over and knocks quietly, saying, "Seokjin-ah... you're probably sleeping right now, but we want you to know that we all care for you.. and we're just really worried.. just give us a sign that you're okay and we'll leave you alone... if you need to talk or anything.. we're here."

Seokjin hated himself even more.

Eventually, he opens the door, stands in front of the leader with bloodshot eyes, a red and runny nose, and a blanket around his shoulders. Namjoon looks at him in worry but the thing he does next makes Seokjin... change. Namjoon wraps his arms around Seokjin and Seokjin tenses up and is about to push him away, but it feels so  _nice_. 

It's _comforting,_ it's  _warm._

Seokjin can only bury his face in his neck and suck in a breath.

*~*

It's in this last mission that Seokjin begins to truly regret opening up to these boys.

It's in this last mission that Seokjin has to decide whether he's going to go back to the hell of a place he works for, or if he's going to betray the agency that took him in when he was a child and gave him an opportunity to live. Seokjin is in front of the computer inside the Headquarters, his heart beating quickly and blood pounding through his ears as all around him are sounds of bullets being shot, screamings echoing the walls, the yells from Jungkook and Taehyung urging him to secure the files so they can get the hell out of there.

Seokjin is frozen, his fingertips right above the keys and arrow right on the files he's supposed to download and get to the agency. 

He thinks back on everything that happened. He thinks back on everything he has been taught.

In the end, he mindlessly downloads it instead of deleting it, taking out the secret chip he brought with him.

Taehyung catches this, his heart dropping as he lowers his gun, his eyes wide in disbelief as he looks at the younger.

"Seok.. Seokjin?"

Jin shuts his eyes, he's crawling back to his old shell.

He takes out the small remote he was given, the remote that has one button that gives the signal that is all over.

Right in that moment, the soldiers around him that are from his agency stop shooting and immediately go and forces both Taehyung and Jungkook to kneel, knocking their weapons out as they nod towards Jin.

Jin stands up with a heavy heart, his gaze directed at the floor as he walks out, ignoring the pleas from the others.

_"Seokjin please! Let's talk about this!"_

_"No! Come back!"_

He sees the entire group together when he reaches the first level, his throat knotting up as his  _real_  leader stands before him with a proud smile.

Namjoon is bleeding and laying down, Jimin and Hoseok are both covered in blood, Yoongi is paler than usual, his eyes wide and pupils shaking, and Jungkook and Taehyung are both tense and... sad.

"Seokjin.. don't go,"

Jin turns around and sees Jimin with pleading eyes, his busted lip trembling as blood continues to pour from the cut on his head. 

"Seokjin  _please,_  this isn't... this isn't what you want..."

Jin can feel his eyes burning.

Yoongi doesn't look at him in anger or rage, and Seokjin is surprised, but he instead smiles at him, understanding that Seokjin is doing what he thinks is right.

Jin doesn't know this however, and he believes that Yoongi smiles at him mockingly, and his heart breaks.

"Idiots! Agent Jin never thought of you as humans, he saw you as dirt!"

Jin wants to cry, but he won't let himself go, not in front of him.

"Lies..."

Jin doesn't hear it at first, but it's clearly Namjoon's voice.

Jin can't do anything about it though, because he's soon whisked away, dragged away from the boys he thought of as family.

*present*

It has been one month since Jin last saw his group.

Been one month since his agency locked him away in the disciplinary ward.

Jin never goes back to what they want him to be though, he won't give them that satisfaction.

Instead, he plans an escape, one that can barely work but he's confident.

He knows that even if the Agency has broken him mentally, as long as he hangs on to the hope of seeing his old group, he'll be okay.

And if....  _if_... these boys are dead, then he will dedicate his life to fighting against the agency in their honor.

He manages to leave, and it is the best feeling he has had.

He escapes with a broken arm, but he feels so overjoyed that he honestly doesn't give a damn. He tracks his way down to where the new Headquarters are situated in, and although it takes a while to get them to believe him, they eventually start working with him.

It takes a while, roughly another month, but Seokjin is allowed to go along with the large group sent over to free some prisoners of the Agency. He storms in with a hurry, shooting down guards and breaking doors as he tries desperately to find his family.

"Agent Jin?"

Seokjin looks up and sees another fellow agent, one he realized a long time ago was someone he held dear.

"Taeil...?"

The younger agent seems afraid.. and Seokjin's heart aches for him.

"Agent Jin... I.. I don't know what to do..."

Seokjin realizes that the younger had probably been a prisoner himself as he looks skinnier and is not dressed in uniform.

"Do not worry, I'll make sure you're safe, but please.. help me find my brothers..."

Seokjin then proceeds to describe them and Taeil recognizes them immediately. Both of them head over to where the group is kept, and when Seokjin sees them, he falls to his knees.

They're worn down, clearly disoriented and bruised, but  _alive_.

Seokjin doesn't remember the rest, but they tell him afterwards that he took a few bullets, but he gave the others just enough time to rescue all of them.

It's another week until Seokjin is allowed to see the group, but when he does, the boys burst out in tears as they hug him tightly, each and every one of them.

Seokjin drops to his knees, bows deeply as his forehead touches the floor, and sobs out an apology, not expecting forgiveness. The other boys, however, pull him up and only cover him in more warmth and  _love._

It takes a while for them to go back to normal, takes a while before they can all manage to go to sleep without waking up because of nightmares, but they pull through.

Seokjin is reminded time and time again that he is _important_  and  _human_.

Seokjin lives... he  _genuinely_  lives.

He lives with six amazing brothers, live with the reassurance that these boys  _are_  his brothers, and he lives knowing truly what family is.


End file.
